Path of the Arch Angel
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A new superstar comes and sets the WWE on fire but will his enimies destroy him reuploaed
1. Promos

**A/N: **Hello people It's your friend David AKA Silverdragonranger09. A lot of you don't know this but I'm a huge wrestling fan have been since I could walk. as a Mater of fact I think have more gimmicks than Mick Foley. But after being inspired by the wonderful team of SheHasMyHeart productions to write my own wrestling storyline base on my Jeff Hardy based gimmick of a black emo kid out cast. So now we begin the The path of the Arch Angel. please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of its talent mentioned I only own my OC's.

**The Path of The arch Angel**

Chapter one Promos

Smack Down During a commercial break. A video plays in black in white showing a rural city in South Carolina while instrumental of Framing Hanley's _Hear me now_ plays a voice begins to speak and the camera shows a young man dressed in a tank top baggy pants with suspenders attached hanging at his sides as he walks the streets with his dreads in ponytail. "This is Newberry county," the voice says. "This is where I came from. The place where I was labeled as a freak an outcast a loser. I was always put down bullied and had my cries ignored," the voice continues. (Cut to the owner of the voice sitting in an empty church) "But now I see why. I was chosen as a voice for the other like me a bright light in the darkness a champion for the defenseless and weak and to those like and a nightmare for those who harm the innocent. I am David Hodges The Arch Angel," the voice says a the screen fades to black.

**The Next Week:**

Todd Gresham: Well J.R. that was certainly an intense exchange between C.M. Punk and Jeff Hardy

J.R.: Intense isn't the word Todd. the situation went into all out slobber knocker started by that cheap shot by Punk. And speaking of intense last week we got a taste of a very intense young man by the name of David Hodges.

Todd: You said it J.R and with that lets take a look the man who calls him self the arch angel

Another video starts to play this time its a high school and David starts to speak as the same Framing Hanley songplaysin the background. "In high school is where it truly begins. The torment the labels the self hatred, the pain. Some of us find solace in drugs and other self destructive behavior. Because we feel like no one will ever understand us. But there are us who are here to be the voice of the rest of us to make the world hears us. I am one of those people. And when I come to the WWE I will make the world hear me ,Hear us! I am David Hodges The Arch Angel." David finishes and the screen fades to black.

**The Next Week: **J.R.: Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Friday Night Smack Down where we just saw the WWE women's title change hands.

Todd: That's right J.R. Melina is now the Women's champion what an exciting night.

J.R.: Well Todd speaking of exciting lets take look at the young man making his in ring debut next week. A young who has the whole WWE universe buzzing of course I talking about David Hodges the man who calls himself The Arch Angel

A video package set to the Same Framing Hanley song from the past few weeks. The video opens to David sitting in the corner of the ring then cuts to several clips of him doing various training exercises as He begins to speak. "The WWE has been my goal my, my life, my mission. And next week I make my dreams come to life not jus for me but for all those like . All those people who were told they were losers, freaks, Failures , outcast. I do this for them to give us a voice a hero a champion an angel. I will bring our voices to the light I won't back down from any obstacle or opponent because I am destined for greatness I am David Hodges The Arch Angel," David says as the video fades to black.

Jim "JR". Ross: well certainly Todd I'm very excited to see this very unique young man as are the WWE fans . But Also I just got word that next week There'll be a Tag team match between Jeff Hardy and Rey Mysterio Vs. C.M. Punk and Dolph Ziggler and certainly we want to see- (JR. is interrupted by the Heart Dynasty's music as they make their way to the ring)

Todd: Well JR. looks like the Heart Dynasty is here to join us and have something to say as we se Tyson Kidd Grab the mic.

Tyson: Like it or not you will shut up and listen to me. (audience boo's) Now for the Past three weeks I've been hearing about this punk called the Arch Angle. And for the past three weeks we've had to hear about how he's here to lead some kind of revolution how he's the voice of all you weak loseres who think deep and misunderstood and treated unfairly. Maybe if you all wern't such freaks you'd- ( He's cut off by the sound of Framing Hanley's _Hear me Now _and some appearing on the video screen above)

JR: Well It seems we're gonna hear from the Arch Angel himselfDavid Hodges.

David: What makes you so great that you feel like you can come out there and run your mouth.

(Audience cheer's) You're a wrestler just like me and other than that there is nothing that makes you better than any of the so called freaks you look down on (Audience cheer's grow louder)

Tyson: You Know what makes me better I'm a member of the Heart family Dynasty! a NAME THAT STANDS FOR SUCCESS. I better looking , Smarter and A better wrestler than you. And I'll prove It next week in this very ring to you and your freaks will go back to hiding in the shadow's were you belong.

David: Listen and listen good I will never and never have hid from people like you. YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A SHAMELESS BULLY! YOU GET OFF ON PUSHING PEOPLE AROUND. WELL ME AND THE PEOPLE LIKE ME ARE SICK AND TIRED OF IT SO NEXT FRIDAY I'M DOIN THE PUSHING! And after I get through the world will hear the voice of the Arch Angel. (The crowd roar as his music Plays and the show fades to black)


	2. Angels in flight

**A/N: **Hey all my wrestling fans its time for the next mile in the Path of The Arch Angel. I would like to think **freakinacage1234 **and the wonderful team of **SheHasMyHeart** Swagtastic reviews. Now without further introduction on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE our its Superstars or any music used

**Angel's in flight:**

**SmackDown:**

(Pyro goes off and fans cheer as the SmackDown theme )

JR: Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to SmackDown coming to you from the 1st Mariner Arena in Baltimore Maryland. I'm your host Jim Ross joined as always by broadcast partner Todd Grisham as we get set to bring you another action packed night of WWE .

Todd: That's right JR Tonight we have a Tag-Team match main event the world's heavyweight champion Jeff hardy teaming with the intercontinental champion Rey Mysterio VS. CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler.

JR: Also tonight WWE Chairman Vince McMahon is here to make an annocement that has the WWE universe taking

Todd: Speaking of the WWE universe I know that their all waiting on the in ring debut the Arch Angel David Hodges against Tyson Kidd

(Suddenly the arena is filled with the sound of Kevin Rudolf's _Welcome to the world_)

JR: Well Todd Speaking of debut's we're opening the show with the debut of the newest diva her on SmackDown.

Announcer: The following is a DIVA'S MATCH scheduled one fall introducing first from Concord North Carolina Lydia Dumas

The young women with shoulder length black hair with lime green strikes slides into the ring wearing her ring attire lime polo shirt with black military accents and silver studs with a black mini skirt with lime green leggings underneath She wore a pair of black combat boots with lime laces and a black studded glove on her left hand to round out her outfit. She stands on the on the second rope waves to the fans and back flips back into the ring Before the music stops

JR: Well she's certainly an energetic young woman an-(interrupted by the sound of Michelle McCool's theme _Not enough for me_)

Announcer: And her opponent from Palatka Florida MICHELLE McCOOOL ( Michelle does her usual entrance)

The bell rings and the match starts with a text book tie up with Michelle pushing Lydia into the ropes. Lydia bounces of the ropes a come back with a clothes line Michelle ducks it and turns and ties Lydia up from behind and gives her a snap suplex. The crowd cheers as Lydia lands on her feet and simply smiles at the former women's champion. Michelle runs at her a gives her a spear. She then picks her up by her hair and pounds her head into the turn buckle

JR: Well we're certainly seeing some aggression from the former women's champion on the New diva Lydia Dumas. Lydia Dumas a Former member of the United States Air Force and the younger sister of former four time WWE Women's champion Lita.

Todd: That's right JR but I had a chance to talk to her earlier today. And she said she's not her sister. She says she wants to be her own woman.

Lydia gives Michelle a kick to the mid-section then bounces off the ropes and delivers a scissors kick to the back of the head. She then flips her on her back stands her head to attempt her move the Witch Blade (Triangle choke) but Michelle catches her with a boot to the face causing her to fall back into the ropes and become tangled up in the ropes facing the outside. Michelle then runs to the other side and bounces of the ropes and runs back across and drops her leg across the back of Lydia's neck. Lydia falls on to her back. Michelle looks at the crowd and smiles. The Audience boos, as she goes for the pin.

JR: 1,2, and.....Lydia kicks out! We are certainly seeing a lot of guts from young Lydia

Lydia tries to get to her feet but Michelle grabs her hair and pulls her into the faith breaker(Belly to back suplex) and drives her into the mat. She then pulls her by her hair and slaps her causing her to roll on her stomach.

Michelle: You wanna play little girl.

Michelle then applies the MAD T (Make A Diva Tap/heel hook) The crowd starts to cheer Lydia on. Lydia then pushes off the mat and turns and kicks. She then gets to her feet and give Michelle an Irish whip into the ropes. When Michelle comes back Lydia catches her and gives her the Hot Topic (rock bottom) and goes for the pin

Todd: Pin attempt by Lydia 1,2, and....a half as Michelle just kicks out

Lydia argues with the ref a before turning to see Michelle coming at her with a clothesline . She very quickly ducks the turns Michelle around and begins punching her several times before doing a standing drop kick propelling her into the corner where she falls into a seated position. Lydia then stands in the middle of the ring and screams as she rips her shirt off and shows of her toned six pack and her tattoos (one going across her stomach that reads queen city and a large rose one her right breast) an the black sports bra she was wearing. She then runs towards Michelle and delivers the Crotch rocket(Bronco buster) leaving Michelle stunned. Lydia Then stands on the opposite top turnbuckle and waits as Michelle to stagger over then leaps into her finisher the Rev theory ( Molly-Go-Round/front flip into a seated senton)

JR: Lydia just nail her with that move she calls the Rev theory. now hooking the leg and and 1,2,3! She's Done it !

Lydia's theme music hits and the crowd roars to life

Announcer: the winner of the match LYDIA DUMAS!

Lydia rolls out of the ring and smiles. she then picks up her shirt and heads over to the barricade and high fives the fans as she gets to the ramp and she stops and bends over and pulls a black sharpie from her waist band and sign her shirt and gives it to a little girl in the front row then walks to the back with a smile on her face.

Todd: Well JR I'd Say that Lydia Dumas has won over at lest one fan here tonight.

JR: No doubt a bout it Todd we just witnessed an impressive debut victory from a very talented young women. But coming up next we have a slobber knocker on our hands the Irishmen Finley goes one on one with Mike Knox.

Todd: Still to come a huge champions Vs number one contenders Tag-Team main event the Jeff Hardy and Rey Mysterio Vs. CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler. Not Mention the Huge announcement from Mr. McMahon. Don't go a way more SmackDown after this.

(Goes to Commercial)

(Sometime Later backstage)

Lydia is walking around back stage looking for someone then she sees someone very familiar.

Lydia: Yo Jeff, Jeff earth to Jeff Hardy (Crowd cheers as the camera pans to Jeff)

Jeff: Lydia! Damn its good to see you! (hugs Lydia Then pulls away) Congrats on your match great way to start your career in the WWE.

Lydia: Thanks and congrats to you mister World Champion (crowd cheers and Jeff smiles at his belt)

Jeff: Thanks thanks. So how's Lita

Lydia: She's cool. But you know what I came to ask had you seen Hodges any where

Jeff: (Jeff smirks before saying any thing) So you're looking for David why?

Lydia: I haven't seen him in a while and wanted to whish him good luck and I figured you'd know where he was since you helped train him

Jeff:( Jeff smirks again) Well Lyd I'm sorry I don't know where he is. But if I do see him I' tell him you asked about him ok but right now I gotta go get ready for my match tonight

Lydia: Oh ok good luck

(Camera cuts back to the arena as Vince McMahon's theme music hits)

JR: Well I am Certainly looking forward to that main event match. But right now we're bout to here from the boss WWE chairman Vince McMahon.

Vince: Well I've never been one for mincing words so her it goes. I've noticed the way things are changing in this company. A lot of new superstars coming into the company. So I've decided that it's time to shake things up again! So next week starting on Superstars there will be a tournament for a title I've decided to reinstate. A tournament for a title with a long history in this business. The WWE European Championship! Wrestlers from all three brands will be eligible to compete with the champion being crowned at Summer in three weeks. Once the champion is crowned the title will be defended on the show of the winner. I myself will select the competitors and chose the brackets. That is all . (Vince's music hits and he leaves the ring)

Todd: Wow that was a pretty interesting announcement. Mr. McMahon has just announced that there will be a tournament to crown for the first time in seven years a new European Champion.

JR: Todd that certainly was a block buster announcement. But speaking of block busters when come back its the anticipated debut of The Arch Angel David Hodges , He'll go one on one with The Hart Dynasty's Tyson Kidd when we return next.

(Cuts to commercial)

(Fades back in)

JR: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to Friday night SmackDown as we get set for more action (finishes just as the Hart Dynasty them hits)

Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Calgary Alberta Canada being accompanied by David Hart-Smith and Natalya weighing in at 200 pounds Tyson Kidd

Tyson enters the ring stands on the ropes a poses. He then takes the microphone

Todd: Well JR looks like the ever cocky Tyson Kidd has something to say

Tyson: (Crowd boos) I would Like it very much if you losers would shut the hell up. (Crowd chants Tyson sucks , Tyson sucks) You know why you think I suck . Because you're all a bunch of freaks with no lives. You know I'm better than all of you just like I'm better than that over hyped dread locked loser the so called Ach Angel David Hodges. And tonight I prove it. (as he finishes the opening cords of Framing Hanley's _Hear Me Now _blast through the arena and lights go dim almost blacking out the arena)

Announcer: And his opponent from Newberry County South Carolina, weighing in at 215 pounds The Arch Angel David Hodges !

David walks to the ring slowly in his ring attire of baggy black pants with red straps red crosses silver studs and d-rings on them. A pair of black combat boots, a tattered black with red angel wing on the front with the sleeves cut off showing his defined arms as well as his tattoos. his outfit is rounded out by the black tape on his hands. His shoulder length dreads are pulled into a pony tail. He goes to the turn buckle stands on the second rope and raises his hands and the lights go back to normal the camera now shows a clear view of his face as well as his lip, eyebrow, and nose rings. he then seems to float off the second rope.

JR: The bell rings as we get our first look at the Arch Angel David Hodges

Todd: JR I Talked with him earlier he says he's on a mission to be not just another flashy wrestler. He say he's her to give a voice to everyone whose ever been picked on and driven over the edge because they were thought of as an outcast. he says he's her for every kid who has to go though hell and is bullied because he or she is different.

JR: Well Todd different and unique is what comes to mind when you look at this young man David Hodges tie it up with Tyson Kidd.

Hodges and Kidd tie up. Kidd puts Hodges in a top side headlock. Hodges counters it into an arm-bar but Kidd elbow him in the face and delivers an arm-drag but Hodges lands on his knees and tries to get up but before he does Kidd catches him with drop kick in the back of his head. Kidd then rolls him on his back and goes for the pin

JR: 1..2..,and Hodges kicks out of a very early pin attempt by Tyson Kidd

Kidd pulls Hodges up by his hair and hits head against the turn buckle five times. He then turns him around and goes for a forearm smash but Hodges catches him with a boot to the mid section. He Then delivers a spinning heel kick to his head. He then stands at his side and doses a standing Shooting Star Press and goes for a pin. Then Natalya jumps on the apron and distracts the ref while DH. Smith rushes in and attacks Hodges.

JR: Good Lord of all the dirty tricks. and Now Tyson Locking him up in the sharpshooter

Tyson: Tap out freak

Hodges struggles to get to the ropes as he does Kidd pulls him further away but then is stunned as hears the crow chant (Lets go Angel Lets go angel) Hodges lefts onto his elbows and kicks free of the hold sending Tyson into the ropes . Tyson Bounces off the ropes and tries to go for a bulldog but Hodges does his move black-hole sun(back-flip kick to the face). While Kidd is stunned David Irish whips him into the corner. David then jumps on the second rope and punches him five times in the head. He then hops down goes to the other side and runs back towards Tyson and goes into a front flip into a dropkick to his abdomen, before yelling at the crowd an throwing his shirt in to the stand a pointing to a downed Tyson.

JR: Well Todd Hodges calls that one the Blvd. of Broken Dreams, and I think that's one walk down the blvd. that Tyson Kidd won't soon forget

Todd: No doubt about it JR but it looks like he's going for something big here

Hodges hooks Kidd's arms in his and climbs the to the top-rope and delivers his finisher S.A.T (sick and twisted/pedigree off the top rope) drive Tyson face first into the mat. knocking him unconscious. David then rolls him on his back for the pin

JR: 1..2...3, and its over its over an impressive debut victory for the Arch Angel

Announcer: and the winner of this match THE ARCH ANGEL DAVID HODGES

(David's music hits) and he rolls out of the ring with a smile on his face and does a back flip to celebrate his win and heads up the ramp high fiveing fans.

Todd: Well JR its safe to say That the arch angel has a very bright here in the WWE

JR: I couldn't agree more Todd but still to come tonight our main event Hardy and Mysterio vs. CM punk and Dolph Ziggler later tonight

(cuts to commercial)

Later that night during the main event Hardy and Mysterio had the upper hand until the middle of the match that's when CM punk's reinforcements in the form of Colt Cabana and Ace Steel came from the audience attacking them starting with Rey beating him then driving him head first into the ring four times until he was knocked out cold. Then they beat down hardy and handcuffing him and each giving him six chair shots once he was out of it enough Cabana handed Punk a mic

Punk: So you want me in TLC at Summer Slam huh. well now don't only have me to worry about you got my friends to worry about to Jeff. And you know what we all have in common we're all straight edge and we all hate you (Punk smacks hardy with the mic two times and leaves and the show fades to black)


	3. These golden wings

**A/N:** Hello members of the Angel nation. Its me David aka SilverDragonRanger09 , its time once again to walk The Path of The Arch Angel. Ok So hers the set up its now Summer Slam and our two heroes have two of the most important Matches in there career's and now before I give too much away lets get started

**Disclaimer: I take no ownership of any actual wrestlers in the WWE if I did none of the pg crap would happen and we wouldn't have John Cena shoved down our throats every few months and they wouldn't shoot Melina's entrance from far away and there would still be bra and panties matches and bikini contest and guys and girls (you girls know exactly who you are girls can be horn dogs too) who wouldn't want to see that. I don't own any music used.**

**These golden wings:**

(Pyro hits and the Summer Slam Theme song provided by Aero Smith plays as the camera shows the audience )

JR: Live from the sold out Staples Center in Los Angeles, CA we welcome you to the biggest party of the summer. WWE Summer Slam! I'm your host good ol' JR Jim Ross and my partner in crime Todd Grisham.

Todd: Thanks Jim and joining us tonight is your old friend and Raw commentator WWE Hall of Fammer Jerry "The King Lawler".

King: That right the gangs all here Todd and so is the WWE Universe For tonight's amazing action. so lets get on with the action

Announcer Josh Matthews: Ladies and gentlemen the following contest sechuled for one fall and is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship ( Rey Mysterio's _Boyaka 619 theme hits_) Introducing making his way to the ring from San-Diego CA he is the WWE Intercontinental champion REY MYSTERIO! (crowd cheers as Rey enters the ring)

Todd: Well JR King this crowd is loving Mysterio.

JR: No doubt about that Mysterio certainly the home town boy of sorts. But that help against the man He barely beat at Night Of Champions (Finishes just As Dolph Ziggler's _I am Perfection_ theme hits)

Josh: And his opponent from Hollywood FL being accompanied by Maria Dolph Ziggler.

**Later on backstage:**

Gregory Helms: Everyone I'm here with one of the competitors for the European Championship Evan Bourne. Evan tonight you go up against one of the fastest rising stars in the WWE the undefeated Arch Angel David Hodges.

Evan: Greg its really interesting me Dave get our first title shots against each other. But you know Dave and I have talked a few times and we both respect each other and are honored to hav-(stops when he sees two people over Gregory's shoulder)

Tyson Kidd: Honored? you should be saying lucky because you and that freak Hodges know it should be me and D H in this match not you two.

D H Smith: Yeah your victories were flukes.

Evan: Flukes huh? Tell was it a fluke when David bet both of you in like two weeks (Smith and Kidd try to attack Evan but are stopped security)

**Ringside:**

JR: Well I'm looking forward the European title match but right now we have some interesting Diva's action up next.

King: Oh boy JR puppies

Announcer Lillian Garcia: Ladies and please welcome your WWE Women's Champion MELINA ( Melina's _Paparazzi _theme hits and she walks to the announce table)

Todd: Well we're being joined here by the WWE Women's Champion. Melina always a pleasure.

Melina: Great to be here in front of my home town of Los Angeles

JR: Well this next match I'd say you have a vested interest in.

Lillian: The Following Match is a Divas Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for the WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP! the winner is the last diva standing in the ring after every other diva has been eliminated. In order to be eliminated a diva must go over the top rope and have both feet touch the floor (Finishes just as Eve's _She Looks Good_ theme) Introducing first from Los Angeles CA EVE TORRES! (crowd cheers as Eve runs down the ramp shaking hands)

JR: Well Eve certainly a young woman with a lot of potential could give you a run for your title

Melina: I don't doubt that if she got the chance she'd be impressive.( Finishes Just as Layla' theme hits)

Lillian: And making her from Miami FL Layla El

King: The former Miami Heat dancer making her way to the ring with a determined look on her face. we know you two had a run in the other week on Smack Down with you coming out on top.

Lillian: And From Chicago IL Maria ! ( Maria runs to the ring high fiveing fans)

JR: Well Maria the energetic fun young lady from Chicago and your good friend. I have to ask how interesting it would be if your best friend won this battle royal

Melina: Maria and I are friends I'd be happy to see her win but at the end of the day this is business (Finishes as Michelle McCool's _Your Not Enough For Me_)

Lillian: And From Palatka FL Michelle McCool !

Todd: Now we see the woman that Melina beat enter the ring the former WWE Women's champ and former Diva's champion Michelle McCool

Lillian: And from Calgary Alberta Canada Natalya !

King: When you talk about history in this business You can't not talk about this young woman's family

JR: That's right King her Grand father the great Stu Hart and of course her father Jim Neidhart and her uncle Bret former tag-team champions ( Finishes As Kevin Rudolf's _Welcome To The World _blast through arena and the crowd cheers)

Lillian: And from Concord NC LYDIA DUMAS! ( Lydia makes her way to the ring wearing day- glow yellow polo shirt with black military accents a black pleated mini skirt a yellow studded belt a pair of thigh high yellow tube socks black combat boots with yellow laces with a yellow studded glove on her left hand and as always the streaks match in her hair match her top as she walks down the ramp shaking hands with the fans)

Todd: Speaking of family backgrounds in this business What about young Lydia Dumas the younger sister former four time Women's champion Lita.

JR: Lets not forget a former member of the United States Air Force, Who says she doesn't want to be compared to her big sister and that she's her own woman and wants to blaze her own trail. And She has unsubtly done so with impressive two and 0 win streak with victories over both Michelle McCool and Natalya (finishes just as the bell rings)

All the diva's go for one another with Natalya and Michelle double teaming Lydia in a corner. Eve comes over and pulls Natalya away letting Lydia be able to push Michelle to the mat letting her out of the corner. Lydia then hits Layla with a running clothesline eliminating her.

JR: Layla the British bombshell gets eliminated first

Melina: Layla showing she's still green you never turn your back in a battle royal

King : I couldn't agree more and now Eve trying to eliminate Lydia but Lydia able skin the cat

JR: The former member of the United States Air Force showing off that agility now Eve getting Eliminated by Natalya and MC, Cool and ..... Whoa ! Lydia the young rookie taking out Michelle and Natalya and now its down to the final two Maria and Lydia

Maria and Lydia start sizing each other up. Lydia stops and takes off her shirt revealing her yellow and white bra and her tattoos before going into a collar elbow hold. Maria turns it into top side wrist lock

JR: Melina I have to ask as we see these two young women both great athletes we have to ask who'd you like to face

Melina: Too close to call there both talented

Lydia turns the wrist lock into an arm drag and staggers to the ropes Maria goes for a running clothesline Lydia uses her momentum and sends her over the ropes making the ref ring the bell

Announcer: Here's your winner and new number one contender LYDIA DUMAS( Lydia stands in the ring and does a back flip before rolling out to where Melina is checking on Maria)

Lydia: Great match Maria no hard feelings (extends her hand to Maria)

Maria: No hard feelings

Melina: hey you looked good kid but don't think I'll go easy on you

Lydia: wouldn't have it any other way (Lydia picks up her shirt and auto graphs it and hands it to a young girl in the audience)

**Backstage Later that Night(** Fans cheer as ther camera gets a close up on the Arch Angel symbol (Interlocking A's capped with a halo) on a pair of fingerless gloves lacing up a pair of boots. David stops when he feels someone tap him on the shoulder)

JR: Well there are tow of the WWE's newest the good friends Lydia Dumas and The Arch Angel David Hodges

David: Hey Lyd what's up

Lydia: hey Dave just came to whish you good luck tonight and to ask your advice

David: Advice go a head shot

Lydia : Ok what if you were friends with some..... Oh screw It! ( Stands on her tip toes and Kisses David. David is shocked at first David's shocked but quickly receprecates be fore breaking a part)

David: Wow that was wow does this mean that that we're you know......

Lydia: Yeah I f you want to be ( David pulls her into a kiss)

David: I've been waiting for this I love you Lyd

Lydia: I love you too, and remember now you don't have to fly alone anymore now good luck tonight baby I'll see you later

David: Wait Lydia where are you going to change our room to a single (Camera cuts to announce table)

King: Well that's one way to get ready for a match huh JR

JR: Well I'll say well lets take a look at The Arch Angel (Video package for David plays showing him in a church while cutting to scenes of the tournement)

David: Some people come into these wall seeking salvation, hope, redemption. But I came seeking destiny. (cuts to him hitting the S.A.T on Tyson Kidd) A destiny I have accepted (Shows him locking in the halo breaker on Ricky Ortiz) Tonight I prove myself (Shows him hitting the Blvd. of broken dreams on D H Smith ) Tonight I become a champion(shows David hitting the wing and a Prayer on Shelton Benjamin) Tonight is my night (Shows David walking out of the church before cutting back to the ring)

Announcer: the following is a final round tournament match and is for the WWE European Championship (Evan Bourne's music hits) Introducing first from St Louis Missouri weighing in at 210 lbs Evan Bourne!

JR: Well the impressive talented young high flyer Evan Bourne making his way to the ring the young man from RAW

King: That's right and JR you're in for a treat (Finishes as Hear me now blast through the speakers)

Announcer: and his Opponent from Newberry county SC weighing in at 215 pounds The Arch Angel David Hodges!

JR: Well speaking of treats King hear comes a very intense individual The Arch Angel David Hodges (David makes his way to the ring wearing a red an white version of his gear consisting of white pants with red straps and crosses a red sleeveless shirt with a white cross on the front and white angel wings on the back)

King: You said it JR the undefeated Arch Angel I talked with him earlier he says that he respects Evan Bourne and that no matter what happens he'll shake hands with Evan after the match ( Bell rings and David and Evan start Sizing each other)

JR: Both these young men with an opportunity win there first taste of WWE Gold (David and Evan tie up in a collar Elbow hold and David turns it into a hip toss but Evan Lands on his feet)

King: Both these young men great high flyers and tonight they'll put all on the Line

David and Evan go into a series of arm drags before both coming to there feet and smiling at each other. Evan goes for a clothesline but David ducks it by dropping into a split but then gets caught by a low dropkick from Evan. Evan goes for a pin and only gets a two David then get Evan with a single leg take down before attempting an ankle lock which Evan counters by kicking David into the rope and hitting him with a stinger splash. Bourne then rolls David up into small package and gets another two count but David reverses it and gets a two before getting to his feet

JR: A tremendous amount of hart from both these young men leaving it all in the ring here tonight ( David hits Evan with a spinning heel kick then stands at his side and yells at the crowd and hits Evan with a standing shooting star press and goes for a pin)

King: No doubt about that JR as we see Hodges hit that Shooting star press 1,2 and no

David argues with the ref over the count as Evan gets up and hit him with a running bulldog before going for another pin this time getting a two and a half. Evan then picks David up and whips into the ropes David tries to counter with the Black Hole sun ( back flip kick to the head) while Evan goes for a drop kick at the same time making them both hit the mat as the ref starts the ten count

JR: Good Lord! Hodges and Bourne both out(The fans start a mix of "Lets go Angel" and "Air Bourne chants)

King: JR now its about who can get to there feet first

David grogoly gets to his feet and picks Evan up and whips him face first into the corner. He then runs to the otherside and yells before hitting the Blvd. Of broken dreams (Running front flip into a drop kick) He hops over Evan and pulls him up to the second rope as he stands on the top as the corwd chants angel David hooks Evan's arms and jumps off hitting the S.A.T (sick and twisted pedigree off the top rope) driving Evan face first into the mat

JR: THE ARCH ANGEL HITTING THAT S.A.T ! AND EVAN BOURNE OUT COLD NOW THE COVER NOW KING!

King: The can count to a hundered now JR no one kicks out of this 1,2,3 ! New Champion!

Announcer: Heres Your winner and NEW WWE EUROPEAN CHAMPION THE ARCH ANGEL DAVID HODGES! ( The fans cheer as David's music hits as the ref brings him the and then raises his hand david then walks over to evan whoes sitting in the corner and helps him up shkes his hand hugs him then raises hand making the fans cheer)

JR: Well the fans on there feet for this show of sportsman ship by both these young men ( Evan shakes david's hand on more time before bowing and leaving.)

King: well they both layed it on the line and The Arch Angel David Hodges is the new WWE European champion (Hodges ask for a mic)

David: Cut the music ( fans chant angel) I'd just like to say Evan my dude you put me through my paises I put you through yours man and for that I say thanks ( fans cheer) Evan anytime you need me bro just say so I got your back (cheers get louder) But most importantly I'd like to say thank you to all you fans! Thank you to the Angel Nation! (fans start Angel Nation chants) Thank you for putting your faith in me thank you for trusting my vision thank you I love you all (fans chant we love you angel) I just want you to know that the european title is just the being and I want all of you to know that this belt not only belongs to me it belongs to each and every dreamer, freak, and outcast tonight the world heard you tonight they heard us! ( fans get louder) And I don't care if its twenty four hours or twenty four months as long as I can I will be your champion and YOUR ANGEL! THANK YOU ALL!( David's music hits and he rolls out the ring)

JR: Well there goes the new european champ and King no doubt in my mind we'll see great things from him

King: no doubt there but right now lets take a look at the next match its CM Punk vs. Jeff Hardy for the world heavy weight title

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this revamped version remember reviews are love **


	4. Air Bourne Angels pt 1

**A/N: What up Angel Nation glad to see all my faithful fans are back well its time for the revamped version of this chapter I assure you that everything remains the same and Maybe a little more defined so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do now own any real WWE wrestlers or Dragon Gate**

**Air borne Angels Part 1**

**Breaking Point(Lynard Skinards Not easily broken plays as the camera gets a rolling shot of the crowd)**

JR: The WWE universe on hand for the most innovative pay-per-view concept every match a submission match this is Breaking Point I'm your host good Old JR Jim Ross and joining me tonight as my broadcast partner Michael Cole, Michael

Cole: That's right Jr titles will change hands rivals will clash and it'll all happen in submission matches ( finishes as the Hart Dynasty theme hits)

Announcer: The following contest is a submission match and is for the WWE European Championship introducing first the challenger from Calgary Alberta Canada being accompanied by Natalya and DH Smith weighing in at 210 Lbs Tyson Kidd !

JR: Tyson Kidd and his opponent the European Champion have had some problems as of late Tyson saying he's better than The Arch Angel saying he comes from greatness and his opponent is nothing more than a freak( finishes as "Hear me now" blast through the arena as the lights dim to almost complete darkness as Framing Hanley's _Hear Me Now _hits)

Announcer: And his opponent from Newberry County SC being accompanied by Lydia Dumas weighing in at 215 lbs the WWE European Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges ( David makes his way to the ring wearing his blue and white gear consisting of baggy white pants with royal blue crosses and straps a sleeveless blue Angel nation t-shirt with a white Arch Angel symbol on the front and Hear Me Now on the back Lydia is wearing street clothes consisting of faded destroyed blue jeans and a blue polo with white military accents)

Cole: And there he is the undefeated European Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges and his girlfriend the number one contender for the woman's title Lydia Dumas ( David and Lydia slide into the ring and climb the nearest turnbuckle both facing the crowd and kiss raising there arms and bring the lights back to normal. David then "floats" down off the ropes Lydia then falls back into David's arms and takes his belt and leaves the ring as the bell rings)

JR: Well the match under way here Tyson Kidd vs. the undefeated Arch Angel David Hodges ( David and Tyson size each other up)

Cole: Hodges the undefeated European champion putting his title up against Tyson Kidd and not for nothing JR but I have to give the Edge to Kidd In this one (Kidd and Hodges go into a collar elbow tie up)

JR: I have to Tyson Kidd the last graduate of the dungeon a submission specialist but Hodges has that ability to adapt his style as we se him go into that top side wrist lock

David tightens the hold but Tyson reverses it then sweeps David's leg sending him face first into the mat then quickly locks in ankle lock and starts taunting David as he tightens the hold

Tyson: Tap freak! Tap!

Cole: Hodges in a world of pain but refusing to tap out as we see Tyson Kidd tighten that hold ( Lydia starts banging on the mat and the fans start the Angel nation chants)

JR: Hodges trained by the Hardys obviously showing that same never say die attitude they have as we see him crawl for the ropes...... And now that's un called for (David gets to the ropes but Natalya holds it a way from David)

Cole: Well Natalya with that interference and now look at Lydia JR ( Lydia hit a Lou Thez press on Natalya As the ref tries to break it up DH gets in the ring and he and Tyson start double teaming David)

JR: Well the ref trying to break up Lydia and Natalya leaving the door open for this mugging of the European Champion (The ref calls for the bell)

Announcer: Due to interference the ref has declared this match a non contest ( Tyson and DH continue the assault on David while Lydia fights Natalya)

JR: Well the Hart Dynasty continuing this three on two attack on Hodges and Lydia ( Crowd cheers)

Cole: Bourne ! Evan Bourne! coming to the aid of Hodges and Lydia trying to get a little pay back for that chair shot during his debut on smack down last week ( Evan charges the ring with a chair and Tyson , DH and Natalya run away while Lydia slides in and checks on David as Evan's music hits)

JR: Well Evan coming to the aid of the angel and I don't think we've seen the last of this ( David gets up and pats Evan on the back)

Cole: well switching gears its time to take look at our next match Dolph Ziggler vs. John Morrison for the intercontinental title

**Right after the IC title match **(Ziggler loses the match and Maria tries to comfort him and he pushes her to the mat)

JR: Now that was un called for damn it ( Dolph pulls her up by her hair and slaps her lets her fall and starts verbally abusing her)

Cole : This is just sick someone has to stop this ( Finishes just as the crowd goes nuts)

JR: Melina and Lydia! Melina and Lydia with those chairs chasing Ziggler out of the ring

Cole: Well Ziggler running away scared and Melina the women's champion and Lydia the number one contender saying bring it!

JR: well I for one am glad to see Melina has friends like these two

**Thursday night Superstars:**

Striker: WWE invades Canada as we bring you WWE Superstars I'm you host Matt Striker and joining me tonight on commentary Josh Mathews

Josh: Greetings fans and what a jam packed night of hot action we have for you tonight (finishes as Maria's theme hits) And speaking of Hot here comes one of the Hottest divas in the WWE Maria.

Striker: Well Josh Maria not here usual bubbly self lets go back to last Sunday(shows a video of what happened at Breaking Point before cutting back to Maria in the ring with a mic )

Josh: Well I'm glad to so say that due to his actions last Sunday Dolph Ziggler has been banned from the WWE

Maria: Before I say anything I'd like to say Dolph Ziggler I hope your bleach blonde ass BURNS IN HELL! (crowd cheers ) But right now I'd like to ask Melina to come out here please ( Melina walks out without her music)

Striker: there's the women's champion Melina who helped save Maria last Sunday ( Melina calmly gets into the ring)

Maria: Mel I'm sorry for thinking you were jealous of me and Dolph...... Melina you were just trying to help and last night and didn't deserve it ( Maria Drops the mic and walks over to the ropes with tears in here eyes Melina looks at her friend and grabs the mic)

Melina: Maria wait! I have something to say and if I don't say it now I never will! I did what I did not because I'm your friend. I did it out of love I love you Maria I'm in love with you and I-(gets cut off by Maria jumping into her arms and kissing)

Striker: Whoa! what a lip lock! ( Maria pulls back and mouths I love you too as Melina's music hits and the two walk hand and hand from the ring)

Josh: Well thats a great way to start out superstars and still to come huge announcement from the Chairman Vince McMhan but when we come back its champion vs. champion

Striker: That's right the Intercontintal Champion John Morrison Vs. The United States Champion The Miz

**Later that night After Vinces announcement (**The show fades in to sound of the Hart Dynasty's Music as DH , Natalya and Tyson walk to the ring)

Striker: Welcome back to Superstars where the chairman Mr McMahon has made the huge announcement tht The WWE has just made a deal with the Japanese promotion Dragongate to have two of their titles defended on Smack Down starting next week

Josh: Well I for one am excited to see all the talent a excitment Dragongate has to offer. But right now it looks like Tyson Kidd and the Hart Dynasty has something on their minds

Tyson: Last Sunday (interrupted by crowd booing) Last Sunday at Breaking Point I was robbed of what should be my European title by that dread lock having freak that calls himself an angel (Fans start the Angel chants) Hodges you and that little emo skank girlfriend are nothing more than side show freaks and you won't come out her because you know we're better than the both of you Its people like you that makes us sic (finishes as David's theme hits)

Striker: Well Josh it looks like the European Champion has had enough of Kidd's mouth as we The Arch angel David Hodges and his girlfriend Lydia coming to the( David and Lydia make their way to the ring in street clothes)

Josh: Well it looks like Hodges has something to say

David: Tyson would you please shut the hell up! (crowd cheers ) I mean ever since I got here all you've done is bitch and moan about how I'm a freak a loser, how I'm over rated and how you're better than me ( Tyson mouths "I am better than you") Oh really then tell why can't you beat me! (Crowd chants ANGEL NATION)

Tyson: I had you beat last Sunday and I can bbeat you anytime anywhere!

David: Glad you said that cause you're gonna get your shot to prove it tomorrow night. In a Tag match! thats right you and DH vs. Me and my partner the winners get a shot at the Open Twin Gate titles next week! ( David drops the mic and Tyson tackles him and he and DH doubble team David while Natalya goes for Lydia then the crowd burst into a roar as Evan Bourne charges the ring and starts hitting DH with right hands before Dropkickiing him over the ropes prompting Tyson an Natalya to join DH walking bacward up the ramp)

Striker: Whoa! evan Bourne coming tohe aid of Hodges ( Evan helps david up and does the guy hug before handing him the mic)

David: Hey Tyson Don't you want to say hello to my partner my brother in flight Evan Bourne ! (David drops the Mic as his music hits as Lydia walks over and raise there hands)

Josh: Well tomorrow night It will be the Hart Dynasty vs. the team of Bourne and Hodges I don't know what's going to happen but I know I can't wait till tomorrow night. This Josh Matthews saying goodnight everybody

**A/N: Alright fan now for the goodnews as you are reading this note I have reuploaed my all the chapters for this fic including anew one so for all you Mandy and Taylor fans that means Maylor is back so enjoy the rest of the story and remember reviews are love **


	5. Air Bourne Angels pt2

**A/N: WHAT'S UP ANGEL NATION! sorry this is late but a bout of stomach flu knocked me out of writing and apparently made me have a vivid dream here's a lil math for you kid's High Fever + Slight Dehydration and a completely empty stomach + Smack Down and the Undertaker= anyone ? anyone at all ? Oh never mind its time to wonder down the path of the Arch Angel this one picks up where the last one left off and will go for two weeks also Lydia gets her title shot so lets get started**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or Dragon Gate**

**Air Borne Angels Part 2:**

( Pyro goes off as the Smack Down theme plays)

JR: Windsor Ontario is sold out here tonight for Friday night Smack Down! Good evening everybody I'm your host Jim Ross along with Todd Grisham as we welcome you to another action packed edition of Friday night Smack Down

Todd: That's right JR the huge debut of the Air borne Angels vs. the Hart Dynasty the winners become number one contenders for the open twin gate championship when Dragon Gate pro wrestling of Japan debuts next week here next its ( interrupted by C M Punk's theme)

JR: Well it looks like our ever self righteous World's Champion has some thing to say

Later that night backstage: (a camera closes on a crying Maria holding her cell phone as someone approaches her)

Melina: Hey beautiful I.... what's wrong

Maria: Oh Mel its my folks they hate me (falls into Melina's arms and cry's as her girlfriend strokes her hair an comforts her)

Melina: Shh... Its ok babe you can tell them it was my fault you know that you made mistake

Maria: No ! ( she says feel her heart break and grow together again)

Melina: But Maria there your folks they loved you before last night and-(cut off by Maria grabbing her face and kissing her before speaking)

Maria: Melina Nava Perez you listen to me what my parents did is not your fault and me loving you is no mistake . What you did for me this week over the year made me fall in love with you. and I want you in my life as long as you want me in yours. As long as I have you you're all the family I need(they smile then kiss again be fore being interrupted as the camera pans to the person tapping Melina's shoulder)

Lydia: Guys uh guys MELINA!

Melina: Opps sorry Lydia we uh .. kind of got...

Lydia: Caught up in the moment cool. But yeah I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you two and that you guys have three more family members if you need them

Maria: Aww hugs( all three hug) Hey tell Dave and Evan we said good luck tonight . I wish we could stay but um Melina and I have a match tonight

Melina: But honey we don't have a match tonight ( she says with a puzzled look on her face)

Maria: Well we do a special bra and panties match you know where we both lose and we both win too (she says then walks off seductively swaying her hips)

Melina: Um Lyd I gotta go see ya!(quickly runs off to catch her girlfriend)

Lydia: Have fun you two

Announce Table:

Todd: Um well Smack Down's newest couple looks like they're gonna have some fun

JR: Well Todd you couldn't right (interrupted by R-Truth's Music) But right now Its time to find out what's up so to speak as R-truth gets set for action

Later that night

( The Hart Dynasty's theme blast arena)

JR: Welcome back to so Smack Down as we get set for tonight's main event

Announcer: The following match is a tag team contest scheduled for one fall introducing first from Calgary Alberta Canada being accompanied by Natayla at a total combined weight 0f 455 pounds the team of Tyson Kidd and DH Smith THE HART DYNASTY

Todd: JR Hodges has been on a roll lately but as far as we know this is the first tag match he's wrestled so I have to give a bit of advantage to The Hart Dynasty

JR: Well I have to agree with you DH Smith and Tyson Kidd have been a team since they were kids growing up in the dungeon and tonight Hodges and Bourne team together for the first time (finishes as the Hart Dynasty's music fades out)

The lights dim to near darkness then a voice whispers "Hear us now." Then is quickly followed by the loud pulsing heavy-metal beat of Lil Wayne's _Ground Zero_ along with strobe lights flashing to the beat as David Lydia Evan appear on the stage then charge towards ring each wearing a red and black version of their own unique ring gear as they slide through the ropes.

Announcer: And their opponents being accompanied by Lydia Dumas weighing at a total combined weight of 424 pounds Evan Bourne and The Arch Angel David Hodges THE AIR BORNE ANGELS

David and Evan stand on the second turnbuckles on the left side of the ring Lydia sharing David's as all three motion their lights back to normal David and Evan both appear to float down off the ropes while Lydia falls into David's arms and kisses him. Then all three bump fist as the bell rings Evan and Lydia step outside the ring leaving David in the ring with D H

JR: And the match is under way as we see Smith deliver a booming right hand to Hodges (whips Hodges into his corner and tags in Tyson Kidd and they do a quick double team) there you see a quick tag made by Smith to Kidd and Hodges takes a hip toss

Todd: JR if your the Arch Angel what are you thinking about ( Hodges and Kidd kris -cross each other Kidd catches him in a tie up)

JR: Well if im Hodges want to try change the tempo and get to my partner as we see Hodges take that leveling clothes line from Tyson Kidd. Kidd now with the cover and a kick out Can Hodges build momentum we'll find out when we come back

**Commercial:**

Todd: And we are back here on Smack Down where you see D H Smith with that painful camel-clutch on Evan Bourne

JR: you're accurate Todd but the angel's had so momentum going during the break lets take look at the tape there you see Hodges hit that devastating black hole sun of his on Tyson Kidd the he tags in Bourne who goes in intent on getting the win as we hit that flying forearm as he goes to capitalize Natalya interferes give Kidd time to tag in Smith

Todd: Referee Charles Robinson asking Bourne if he wants to give up

Evan struggles to break the hold as Smith applies more pressure on his back and neck

DH: Tap freak c'mon tap freak

David: Come on Evan get up bro ! (David screams as Lydia pounds the ring apron. The crowd begins to chant "Lets go Angels" Evan pushes up on his elbows and rolls onto his back in an attempt to pin him)

JR: Pin attempt by Bourne 1 and Tyson Kidd breaks the pin

Todd: JR now we're seeing the ring skills of smith as we see him lock in the sharpshooter on Bourne

Evan quickly pushes up goes for the ropes but Natalya Moves the rope the ref yells at her then Lydia hits her with a Lou Thez press the ref tries to stop them and doesn't see Kidd get in the ring followed by David as all four men are in the ring in a slug fest. The ref turns around in time to get hit by a right hand knocking him out. David then slams Kidd over the ropes. Then he and Evan pick up DH into the corner David then hits the Blvd. of broken dreams then drops to all fours allowing Evan to spring board off his back and hit the poetry in motion. Smith then Staggers out of the corner and falls on back David stands on his and Evan his left they look at each other David takes of his shirt and yells to the crowd. David motions Evan to the top rope Smith gets to his feet and David and Evan hit him with the Night Shade(Electric chair/ spinning heel kick from the ropes). Evan pins him as the ref wakes up and counts.

JR:1,2,3 its Over Its over!

Announcer: Here are winners THE AIR BORNE ANGELS!

Lydia jumps in the ring hugs Evan a and kisses David as there theme plays and they raise there arms

Todd: Well JR looks like the angels get their first shot at tag team gold next week

JR: Todd I for one can't wait to see what happen next week (Show fades to black)

**Next Week:**

**Superstars: **

Matt: Welcome back to WWE Superstars as we get set for our main event (Finishes as Melina's theme plays)

Announcer: The following match is a Diva's a match and is for the WWE WOMAN'S Championship introducing first from Los Angeles CA being accompanied by Maria she is the WWE WOMAN'S CHAMPION MELINA (Maria slides into the ring and turns so she's facing Melina on her knees and wiggles her finger in a come here motion Melina then drops into her trademark split and slides in and stands and gives her signature pose as Maria captures her lips in a steamy hot kiss before pulling apart. Melina then gives Maria back the gum she was chewing)

Michael Cole: Well Matt I think that kiss between the WWE's hottest power couple just made a lot of men jealous

Matt: I tell you what Cole I'd be willing to same about the women as well. I mean two of the hottest Diva's in the WWE and they belong to each other who wouldn't be jealous (Finishes as Lydia's Theme Kevin Rudolf's _Welcome to the world _plays)

Announcer: And the challenger from Concord NC. LYDIA DUMAS ( Lydia is wearing a purple and black version of her ring attire with matching streaks in her hair)

Matt: The undefeated Lydia Dumas trying to become the second person in her family to become Woman's Champion

Cole: Its well documented that Lydia and Melina are good friends. I got a chance to talk to both of them today and they both said that tonight's match isn't going to change that.(finishes as the bell rings)

Melina and Lydia size up one another be locking up in a collar elbow hold. Lydia tries to turn it into a hip toss but Melina blocks it and goes for a belly to belly suplex causing Lydia to land on her feet. Lydia counters with a spinning back-fist which Melina ducks with a back bend. Melina then tries to counter with a clothes line but Lydia does a split to get out of the way. Lydia looks at Melina and smiles earning an equal smile as they both get up and size each other up. Melina goes for a head scissors take-down but Lydia turns it into a power bomb and goes for the pin

Cole: 1,2 could have new champion and a kick out. Will Melina be able to hold on to her title we'll see when come back from the break( fades to break)

(Fades back in)

Matt: Back on Superstars as we bring you this Woman's title match as we see Melina and Lydia trading chops and right hands. Adding to some amazing skills we've seen Now as Melina goes for the DDT and the pin and Lydia kicks out

Melina argues with the ref then goes for a double knee drop but Lydia moves out of the way then quickly locks in the Witch-Blade (triangle choke) Melina struggles but Lydia applies more pressure. Maria starts to beat on the mat as the ref starts to check Melina. He lifts her arm once and it drops he lifts it again and it drops again as the crowd's and Maria's cheers get louder the ref checks her but this time her arm stays up. Melina gives Lydia an elbow breaks the hold and locks in a half Boston -crab. Lydia counters by balancing on her palms and kicking her into the corner. Lydia then goes for the Crotch-rocket but misses when Melina rolls away. Melina goes for the school girl pin and gets a two as Lydia gets her shoulder up. Melina picks her up and whips into the ropes letting out her primal scream they kriss- cross Lydia catches Melina and give her the Hot Topic (Rock bottom). Lydia then takes off her shirt and tosses it to the side then points to the top rope.

Matt: Lydia going up top could be setting up for the Rev Theory no .... 450 and nobody home and now Melina with the pin 1,2,3

Announcer: Here is your winner and still WWE WOMAN'S CHAMPION MELINA! (Melina's theme hits Maria runs in and hands her girlfriend the belt and kisses her on the cheek. Then they both help Lydia up and hug her Maria then raises both their arms)

Lydia: Almost had you Mel

Melina: Almost( All three women leave the ring with Maria handing Lydia her shirt as all three head up the ramp they stop when they see a young girl at barricade Lydia pulls a pen from her waste band and all three sign the article of clothing and hug the young girl as the show fades to black)

**Smack Down:**

**(just as the Smack Down theme fades it is quickly replaced by a voice whispering hear us now followed by the sounds of Lil Wayne's **_Ground Zero)_

JR: Welcome to Smack Down as we start things off with a little tag-team action

Announcer: The following is a tag-team match scheduled for one fall and is for the open twin-gate championship introducing first being accompanied by Lydia Dumas weighing in at a total combined weight of 424 pounds Evan Bourne and The Arch Angel David Hodges THE AIR BORNE ANGELS ( David and Evan deiced not to match Evan is wearing his red and black tights while David is wearing baggy black pants with yellow crosses and straps and a black wife-beater Lydia is wearing a yellow and black plaid mini skirt black fishnets a black wife-beater with a yellow skull and cross- bones and her natural black hair)

Todd: JR there you see the Air Borne Angels and Lydia. If you notice much like last week Hodges doesn't have his European title with him

JR: That's very true Todd and Hodges says the reason for that is that him and Evan are equals and the team is more important than him ( Cut off by the sound of Japanese rock music)

Announcer: And their opponents from Japan weighing in at a combined weight of 363 pounds representing Dragon Gate and the Real Hazard faction they are the Open Twin Gate champions Ryo Saito and Genki Horiguchi !( Ryo has dyed gold blond hair styled in a fo-hawk and wears short black vinyl tights with black and orange tribal designs on the side Genki is bald with blue and orange braids at the back of his head and is wearing a standard wrestling shirt and pants with the same blue and orange design as his partner)

JR: Well Todd this going to be an interesting match as we witness the debut of Dragon Gate on Smack Down

Todd: JR what makes Dragon Gate so unique is that The company for the most part is divided into faction s ( finishes as the bell rings)

JR: Well The match is under way as we see Horiguchi and Bourne start things off

Evan and Horiguchi tie up. Horiguchi quickly turns it into a snap suplex then quickly locks Bourne in an arm-bar. Bourne bridges out and elbows then whips into the ropes and catches him with a drop-kick then quickly tags David. David comes in and is met with an attempted clothes line which he side steps and counters with side suplex. Horiguchi lands on his feet and tags in Ryo. Ryo come in and gives David a low blow followed by pump handle slam Ryo then stomps David before tagging back in Horiguchi they both pick him up and Irish-whip into the ropes David bounces back and ducks the double chops and makes the tag to Evan they then proceed to through Horiguchi and Ryo out of the ring . They then both dive over the ropes hitting two perfect cross bodies before tossing Ryo back into ring stopping the ten count. David tags in Evan who applies a rear chin lock but Ryo rolls into a pin and only gets two. Evan gets to his feet and goes for a low kick to Ryo's sheen follows it with an arm drag and tags in David. Ryo sees David coming and gives him a kick to the head. Ryo then whip him towards Horiguchi. Horiguchi tries for the poison mist David ducks and he hits Ryo instead. David takes advantage and hits the Wing and a Prayer on him and goes for the pin. Horiguchi tries to break it up and gets caught by a spinning heel kick by Evan.

JR: 1,2...and it's over

Announcer: Here are your winners and the NEW OPEN TWIN GATE CHAMPIONS THE AIR BORNE ANGELS ( The ref hand s David and Evan the belts David a he hug as Lydia slides in as their theme plays and joins the hug. David and Evan put Lydia on their shoulders and hold the belts up)

JR: What a great way to start the night off with The Air Borne Angels winning the titles. And still more action to come as we get for Mike Knox in action against Matt Hardy that's next.

**Later That Night:**

(The show fades in with The Hart Dynasty already in the ring)

JR: Well welcome back to Smack Down as we see the Hart Dynasty in the ring

Kidd: We( is interrupted Tyson sucks chants) WOULD YOU ALL SHUT YOUR DAMNED MOUTHS. That's better we're here to address one thing and one thing only The Air Borne Angels. Two guys and a girl who are nothing more than a bunch of rejects who can't wrestle can't dress and are useless (passes the Mic to DH as the crowd boo's)

D H: Boo all you want but all you members of the so called angel nation are nothing more than freaks who think you deep because you listen to some emo band or shop at Hot Topic and wear black clothes. You are nothing more than little kids who are probably better off dead anyway ( the crowd Boos more as he passes the Mic to Natalya)

Natalya: Lydia Dumas you're the most pathetic of the three you're the second rate sister of a second rate Diva and just like that whore sister of yours and drug addict mentor of your boyfriend's You'll all-(cut of by the sounds of _Ground Zero_)

JR; well the Angels are obviously ticked off .... and Oh Good God MICHELLE MCCOOL just jumping Lydia from behind and ALL HELL JUST BROKE LOOSE ( All seven Super stars brawl until security shows up)

( The screen fades to black ending the show)

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that be fore I go I'd like to think the SheHasMyHeart Team aka Maylor for all the encouragement and support they've given. Mandy Taylor you two have been really awesome friends to me I feel like I've known you forever. You're like sisters to me well maybe not sisters cause you to are dating I know we're from the south and all but........... anyway. everyone who reads my stuff check out these talented girls if you haven't already. Well what are you still here for go look them up I'm going bed get out ! Oh and uh click the review button please. Peace and Blessings and may an Arch Angel always watch over you**


	6. Four of Harts

**A/N Hey people what's up its time to walk down the path once more as we ready or selves for the Angels next mile. I must warn you that there is some trouble up a head for our hero and I have some guest this chapter so lets get cracking**

**Disclaimer: you already know I own nothing but my Oc's so just screw this and read ok **

**Four of harts:**

(A video playsopening with the Air borne Angels Match for the open twin gate tittles. The video then shows David hitting the wing and prayer and getting the pin and celebrating with Evan and Lydia. The video thin cuts to The Hart Dynasty in the ring insulting The Air Borne Angels. Then shows the Angels coming out to confront them but being Jumped by Michelle McCool and the brawl that follows. The video ends with security breaking up the fight. The video is then followed by a special tenth anniversary intro to the show)

JR: We Are sold out here in Newark NJ. As we bring the tenth anniversary edition Smack Down. I'm your host Good Old' JR Jim Ross join as always by Todd Grisham as we bring a jammed packed tenth anniversary Smack Down.

Todd: That's right JR the huge eight man tag match John Cena, The Undertaker and DX vs. CM Punk and Legacy. Plus the WWE Women's Champion Melina says she has a huge announcement tonight and I for one-(interrupted by the hart Dynasty's theme)

JR: Well what do these three want. Folks we'll remind you that last week the Hart Dynasty both verbally and physically attacked the Air Borne Angels.( The Hart Dynasty comes to the ring carrying pink gift box)

Todd: That's right what was supposed to had been a happy night for Bourne and Hodges turned into a mugging that for some reason was started by Michelle McCool

JR: Well hopefully we'll get some answers as we see Tyson Kidd ask for the mic

Tyson: Last week we (crowd chants Tyson sucks) Last week we began to cleanse the WWE of the negative cult like influence of the Arch Angel and his friends (crowd begins to boo) Boo all you want but your blind and last week we opened your eyes to the type of immoral things that have come over the WWE. (boo's get louder ) Something we could not have done with out some help from a like minded individual. So that's why at this time I'd like to call out our friend and our newest member Ms. Michelle McCool (Michelle McCool 's theme hits as she makes her way to the ring wearing a black halter top and pink skinny jeans)

JR: Well I can't believe this Michelle McCool coming out to join The Hart Dynasty

Todd: Well JR believe it as we see Michelle get into the ring hugging The Hart Dynasty (Michelle takes the microphone from Tyson)

Michelle: You know(crowd boos cutting her off) You know I did what I did last week to save you all. I mean don't you see that its people like the so called Angels that are ruining this company. Ruining this country (Crowd chants Angel nation) How can you sit there and chant for them while they impart lifestyles and morals on your children that will lead them down a dark path. I mean do really want some emo trash as your children's role models. Do you really want your little girls to idolize some tattooed rainbow haired freak who has no other choice but to remove her clothes every match like some common stripper (Lydia Chants start) Cheer all you want now for them while you can. Because just like their mentor Jeff Hardy They will burn out and wind up in the gutter. Leaving only us the Four most elite super stars in WWE history (Tyson and the others clap while crowd boos. She the passes the mic back to Tyson)

Tyson: Michelle before we leave we'd like to announce that Tonight that D H and myself have a non title match against the Air Borne Angels but before we destroy them we have a little present for Michelle( Michelle gives this oh no you didn't have to look) Now now its just little something to make you official DH Nat( DH and Natalya open the box revealing a pink ring jacket identical to Natalya's except where Natalya's has a maple leaf hers has a cross. Michelle looks at the jacket and puts on doing that whole hands over the face I don't know what to say thing before all four group hug as their music hits)

JR: Well not since the 90's has the Hart presence been so strong. And it would be interesting to say the least to see how Michelle McCool will affect tonight's match.

Todd: Well JR no doubt about that. But coming up next the Animal Batista vs. The Monster Kane. That coming at you next when we come back.( Fades to commercial)

(Right after the Batista Kane match)

Todd: Batista living up to the name Animal ( Camera cuts to David and Lydia talking backstage)

JR: Well there we see David and Lydia no doubt talking a bout the match tonight (Stops just as Slam master J runs into focus)

SMJ: Yo Lyd Dave ya'll need to come to the parking lot

David: Whoa J, J calm down what's up in the parking lot

SMJ: Aye Some body just jumped Evan dog!

Lydia: What! (her and David run to the parking lot where they find Evan busted open and surrounded by staff)

David: Ev c'mon man! Somebody get the medics( Suddenly a shadow comes behind them)

Tyson: Damn shame how accidents happen(he says as he and the rest of the Dynasty walk away smiling as Dave and Lydia glare at them as the camera cuts to JR and Todd)

JR: Well hopefully folks we'll have some answers for you a little later on . But when we come back the WWE Women's Champion has a huge announcement ! We'll find out what when we come back! ( fades to break)

(Fades back in with Melina's theme playing, as she walks to the ring in street clothes and carrying roses)

JR: Welcome back as we see the Women's Champion make her way to ring with a bouquet of roses.

Todd: As we see the roses and the throne in the ring we have to wonder what's on Melina's mind.

Melina: I know all of you are wondering what my big announcement is. But before I get into it I'd like to bring my princess out so Maria baby come on out (Maria's theme hits and she walks out in street clothes as well. as she walks to the ring she sees a nervous smile on her girlfriends face as she gets in to the ring and Melina hands her the roses)

JR: Well Todd it looks like this is a surprise for Maria as well.

Melina: Maria baby I told you earlier that I had a surprise for you tonight but before I give it to you. I want to do this (the slow music of Maria's favorite song Selena's _Dreaming of you _begins to play and Melina takes her hand and begins to sing)

(Verse 1)Late at night when all the world is sleeping I'd stay up and think of you And I'd wish on a star That somewhere you are thinking of me too (first chorus)Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Then here in my room, Dreaming about you and me

(Verse 2) Wonder if you even see me (Maria starts to cry)And I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes Would you see what's inside? Would you even care? I just wanna hold you close But so far, all I have are dreams of you So, I wait for the day and the courage to say How much I love you(Yes, I do) I'll be dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Then here in my room, Dreaming about you and me

(bridge)

Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin

(third verse) Late at night when all the world is sleeping ( Melina starts to cry)I'd stay up and think of you And I still can't believe that you came up to me And said, "I love you; I love you too" Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow, and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Then here in my room, Dreaming with you endlessly... (Melina drops to one knee as song ends)

Melina: Maria when I first met you I thought I just wanted your friendship. But as time went on I realized I wanted more (Melina reaches into her boot to and pulls out a small black box. She opens it to reveal a five carrot princess cut diamond ring causing more tears to come from both girls) Maria I have never been more happy than when I'm with you. You are more important than any championship I could ever win. And I could lose every single match for the rest of my career and still be happy as long I had you my life. Because there is nothing more important in my life than you. So I'm asking you Maria Louise Kanellis make the happiest woman on earth and say you'll be my wife

Maria: YES ! a million times yes (kneels down and kisses Melina. Melina then slips the ring on her finger and stands up only to have Maria jump in to her arms as her music hits)

JR: Well congratulations to both these young women I'm sure they'll be happy together for years to come.

Todd: JR you're right there (Cuts to back stage)

JR: Well Todd we're taking you backstage where we see our GM. Teddy Long ( David and Lydia bust into his office)

David: TEDDY!

Teddy: Arch Angel what can I do for you playa

David: Cut the bull Teddy you know damn well why I'm here. My partner gets his brains bashed in so you put me in a handicap match. You can't do that's not fair and I ain't doing it

Teddy: You see that's where wrong Cause I'm the general manager. And I suggest if you want to keep any those belts of yours you go get ready cause your match is next. (David gives Teddy a death glare.)

David: You know what your pushing me Long I don't like being pushed. C'mon Lyd

Todd: Well looks like we're gonna se the Arch Angel in a Handicap match when we come back ( fades to break)

(Fades back in as David's solo theme hits and the crowd goes nuts as he walks slowly to the ring in his blue and white ring gear followed by Lydia in street clothes)

Announcer: The following is a handicap match sechuled for one fall. introducing first from Newberry County Sc being accompanied Lydia Dumas he is The WWE European Champion and one half of the open twin gate champions weighing in at 215 pounds THE ARCH ANGEL DAVID HODGES(David and Lydia go to the nearest turnbuckle and bring the lights back to normal David then "floats" down then catches Lydia as she falls back into his arms and kisses her as there music fades out)

JR: Well Hodges a truly impressive young man having yet to be pinned in the WWE and winning two championships. But as we see the absence of his partner Evan Bourne you have to wonder just how focused Hodges truly is at this point. ( finishes just as the Hart Dynasty theme hits)

Announcer: And his opponents from Calgary Alberta Canada being accompanied by Natalya and Michelle McCool weighing in at a total combined weight of 455 pounds Tyson Kidd and DH Smith THE HART DYNASTY

Todd Earlier tonight when Evan Bourne got hurt Tyson Kid said "Its a damn shame how accidents happen" I don't know about you JR but I'd bet you anything that The Hart Dynasty had something do with this

JR: And Todd I'd wager your right as we see DH Smith and Hodges get set to start things off

David avid and DH go into a collar elbow hold. Smith turns it into a wrist lock but Hodges turns it into a front flip arm drag causing him to break the hold. Hodges and Smith both get up a size each other up. Smith charges with a right hand but Hodges doges it and bounces off the ropes and hits the spinning heel kick. He then follows with a front flip leg drop.

JR: Well Hodges off to some great momentum but can he keep it going we'll find out when we comeback. (Fades to break)

(Fades back in with Hodges locked in a rear naked choke applied by Tyson)

Todd: Welcome back to Friday night Smack Down. Where the Arch Angel is locked a rear naked choke. lets take a look at what happened during the break (a split screen shows Hodge going for a spring board moonsault but missing. Then DH picks him up by the hair tags in Tyson and they give him a double DDT )

JR: That's where it all went down hill for Hodges as we see Tyson Kidd go for the pin 1,2, and a half as Hodges just gets the shoulder up.

Before Hodges could get his to feet Tyson locks in the ankle lock. Hodges tries to get to the ropes. But Tyson pulls him back . Lydia starts pounding the mat and the crowd starts the lets go Angel chants. Hodges pushes up on his hands and kicks out of the hold sending Tyson into the ropes. Hodges then gets up and does a forearm smash. Tyson staggers out of the corner and on his back. David takes off his shirt and yells to the crowd and stands at Tyson's side. Then Natalya jumps onto the apron and distracts the ref. Lydia pulls Natalya to the floor and starts fighting. The ref is distracted by this and doesn't see Kidd hit David with a pair of brass knuckles . Tyson tosses the knuckles to Michelle and goes for the pin as the ref turns around.

JR: And Tyson Kidd with those brass knuckles , and No not this way damn it 1,2,3 (The Hart Dynasty theme hits)

Announcer: The winners of this match Tyson Kidd and DH Smith The Hart Dynasty ( Tyson rolls out of the ring and a four Dynasty members head up the ramp mocking David and Lydia)

Todd: Of all the dirty under handed ways to lose a match. The Hart Dynasty with those brass knuckles giving the Arch Angel his first loss. JR I can almost assure you Hodges won't let this slide

JR: No doubt about that. But coming up next Its the biggest eight man tag match in in Smack Down history. Undertaker John Cena and DX vs. CM Punk and Legacy and its next (fades out)

**The Next week:**

JR: Just a few miles from Beal ST we welcome you to FRIDAY NIGHT SMACK DOWN on My Network TV. Good evening I'm your host JR Jim Ross Joined as always by Todd Grisham as we bring you another action packed Friday night coming to you from Memphis TN

Todd: That's right JR and what a night its going to be Former World Champion CM Punk vs. Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell rematch. Also tonight its The Arch Angel and Lydia looking for a little revenge against Tyson Kidd and Natalya in mixed tag action.(finishes just as John Morrison's music hits)

JR: Certainly some great action tonight but we're gonna kick things off with the Intercontinental Champion, the guru of greatness John Morrison.

**Later that night backstage:**

The camera shows Lydia and David talking. Lydia starts to pull David's hair back then they hear a voice

Mandy: Aww isn't that sweet Tay (Camera pans to a girl with black hair just past her shoulder holding hands with a slightly shorter blonde with elbow length hair)

Lydia: OMG Mandy Taylor you guys made it,(runs up and hugs both girls as David does the same)

Taylor: Oh come on Lyd you think we'd let you come to town and pass up a chance to hang with you two now would we

Mandy: Plus we get to hang out backstage at smack down( finishes as they her another voice)

Melina: Hey David Lydia who are your friends. (The two girls turn to see Melina and her fiancee Maria and are instantly star struck)

Lydia: Melina this is Mandy we know each other from the Air Force

David: And the blonde over hear whose trying to picture you both naked is her girlfriend Taylor (Maria and Melina giggle)

Mandy: Taylor!

Taylor: What like you don't do the same thing

Mandy: Yeah but not right in front of them

Melina: Hey you girls have good taste(she then leans in and kisses Taylor than Mandy on the cheek)

Maria: I couldn't agree more (Leans in and copies her fiancee leaving a extremely giddy look on Taylor's face)

Melina: Uhh Mandy is your girlfriend ok

Mandy: Trust me she had that same look at a Miley Cyrus concert she's fine.

David: Anyway Mel what did you guys want to talk about.

Maria: Well as you know Mel and I are engaged. And the two of you have been super supportive of us we where wondering if Lydia would be my maid of honor and you'd be Melina's best man.

Melina: It'd really mean a lot to us guys

David: Say no more guys you got it (All four wrestlers hug before Melina and Maria leave)

Lydia: Hey Mandy how would you guys like to come to the ring with us ( this snaps Taylor out of her trance)

Taylor: Are freaking kidding me lets go!(she says puling Mandy towards the direction of the ramp.)

Lydia: What are we gonna do them

David: Well I don't know about them but I know what I'm gonna do to with you later on

Lydia: Ooh Lydia likey (Fades out to break)

(Fades back in as the Hart Dynasty theme hits)

Announcer: The following contest is a Mixed tag match scheduled for one fall introducing first from the team of Tyson Kidd and Natalya

JR: Well last week it was Natalya's interference last that gave Tyson the opportunity to us those brass knuckles ending the Arch Angel's almost two month win streak

Todd: Not to mention the so called accident that left Evan Bourne out of commission (Finishes just as David's theme hits)

Announcer: And their opponents being accompanied by Mandy and Taylor Lydia Dumas and the WWE European Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges (David and Lydia go to get in the ring then out of no where Michelle McCool come out and punches Mandy with a double ax handle knocking her to the ground and starts a brawl)

JR: Are there no depth to what the Hart Dynasty will sink. These girls are friends of David and Lydia and fans a ..... OH GOOD LORD NO! ( Michelle DDT's Taylor into the ring steps after driving Mandy into the ring post just before security comes out finally separates them.) Well finally security coming out and ending this.

Todd: Thank God JR as we see Lydia Mandy and Hodges tend to a very hurt Taylor

Mandy: Tay, baby C'mon wake up please wake up

Lydia: Hang in there Taylor ok. GET THE DAMN MEDICS! (fades to break)

(Fades back in with still footage of what happened)

JR: Well folks welcome back to Smack Down where before the break we witnessed the disgusting actions of The Hart Dynasty

Todd: That's right as you know The Arch Angel and Lydia where being joined by there good friends Mandy and Taylor at ringside but as we see the unprovoked attack by Michelle on Mandy ( footage cuts to Michelle giving Taylor a DDT into the steps) And there you see the sickening DDT by Michelle driving Taylor into the ring steps (Cuts to EMT's wheeling Taylor out)

JR: Well during the break Taylor was taken to a near by hospital we hope to update you as soon as possible (Cuts to Teddy long in his office)

David: Teddy! This is the second week you let this happen

Teddy: I let this happen ?

Lydia: Yeah last week you set up that Crap handicap match. This week you let anther one of our friends get hurt. So cut the bull ok cause I'm sick of it

Teddy: You seem upset so I'll tell you what Lydia you find yourself a partner and next week I'll give you the main event next week

Mandy: She already has one me !

David: Mandy no you should be at the hospital with Tay.

Lydia: Yeah plus I can't let you risk ending up hospital too

Mandy: Look you two don't try to talk me out of this. You know when Taylor's concerned I don't care a bout being hurt. And Lyd you know you'd do the same thing. ( Lydia sighs and then gets a smile on her face)

Lydia: Alright lets get the bitches (Mandy and Lydia bump knuckles before the camera goes back) to ringside

Todd: Well JR Next Weeks main event will be a divas tag match between Lydia and Mandy vs. Michelle and Natalya

JR: Well Todd all the bad blood between the hart Dynasty and the Angels a of late pretty much means busisness will be picking up (cuts to break)

**The next week:**

(The Smack down intro video plays followed by the pyro )

JR: Atlanta Georgia has been taken over by the WWE universe. As we bring you Friday Night Smack Down. I'm your host good Ol' JR Jim Ross joined as always by Todd Grisham

Todd: That's right and what a night(interrupted by The Hart Dynasty theme)

JR: Well What the hell are these four out here for.

Todd: I don't know JR but as long as The Hart Dynasty is involved Its not going to be good

Tyson: Last week We proved just why we should be the ones you idolize by showing what happens when you fall under the influence of the angel nation.(Crowd boo's) Hey shut up! all of you shut up. You freaks make us sick always defending your precis Arch Angel David Hodges. Well I got news for you Hodges is a coward and he is no angel(crowd chants Tyson sucks) You can't argue with facts he's only defended his title once against me and he should've lost and would've if the ref would not have stopped the match. I think it would do you all some good and he should be stripped of his titles(interrupted by Teddy Long's music)

JR: Well finally someone comes out to shut this guy up

Teddy: Now Tyson Kidd I think I speak for everyone here when I say I had just about enough of you. (crowd cheers) So given The Hart Dynasty's recent acts of mob violence and your possible involvement in the injuries sustained by Evan Bourne I have no other choice but ban you and DH Smith from tonight's taping and you are under no circumstances be allowed back into this arena.

DH: Hey you can't do that we're not leaving!

Teddy: Fine have your way playa security please escort Mr. Kidd, and Mr. Smith away the ring and make sure they leave

Todd: Well JR Tyson Kidd and DH Smith being carted off security you have to wonder what affect will this have on our main event will find out later on(fades to break)

**Later that night: Backstage**

Josh Matthews: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time the WWE European Champion and one half of the Dragon Gate tag-team champs The Arch Angel David Hodges (crowd cheers as David walks into the frame wearing street clothes consisting of black jeans a studded belt a white t-shirt and a black marching band styled leather jacket he is also holding his European title his dreads are half braided with the lose ends in a ponytail) David the questions on everyone's mind is the condition of your partner Evan Bourne after his accident and your thoughts on The Hart Dynasty's physical and verbal attacks as of late

David: Well Josh Evan suffered a minor skull fracture and six broken ribs and he's at home resting . But Josh lets get one thing straight Evan's so called accident wasn't a damn accident. In fact by no stretch of the word was that an accident Evan was jumped plan and simple by none other than those four boxes of good and plenty The Hart Dynasty. And as for the verbal and physical attacks that ain't nothing new to me. All my life I've been picked out to be picked on wore down and beat down so it don't make a difference. But last week the Dynasty did something. They attacked a good friend of me Lydia's Taylor was an innocent by stander she was there to have a good time. And that blonde bimbo attacked her. Now that's not my problem cause you see what they didn't do was take out Mandy Taylor's girlfriend. And see Josh one thing that me and Mandy have in common is that we're from the south. And in the south if touch somebody's girl then that persons gonna come back with a couple of friends kick your ass. So tonight my baby Lydia and our girl Mandy is gonna give Michelle and Natalya a little bit of what we in the south like to call some act right so that's taken care of. But as for Tyson Kidd you've been popping off at mouth like a bitch in heat and you need to get fixed(Crowd cheers) Since I got here I've had to hear you talk about how I'm a bad influence how I' don't deserve be champion. How I'm a freak a loser. Well Tyson tonight's your lucky night because your right I am a freak, but you know what so is the ANGEL NATION! (crowd cheers) SEE YOU KEEP FORGETTING THAT THE ANGEL NATION IS BIGGER THAN YOU AND ITS BIGGER THAN ME! AND NEXT WEEK I'LL DEFEND MY TITLE AGAINST KAHLI! AND I'LL PROVE TO YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL THAT I FEAR NOTHING AND REGRET LESS!(crowd cheers) and you will see that when it comes to the Angel Nation you either HEAR US OR FEAR US! (tosses the mic back to Josh and walks off)

JR: Well It looks like the champion Hodges is going to put up his title against the Great Kahli next week that should be more than interesting

Todd: And still to come Tonight The Arch Angels girlfriend Lydia and her friend Mandy looking for a little revenge on Michelle and Natalya in divas tag team action.(fades to break)

(Fades Back in)

Back stage Michelle and Natalya are walking around in there almost matching ring gear with Michelle's is her usual snake skin tights with her thigh exposed except pink and black. The stop when they see someone congratulate Melina and Maria.

Natalya: Would you look this Michelle do you see what I see

Michelle: Two freaks who couldn't handle a real man (Melina and Maria roll their eyes)

Maria: You two should be a shamed of yourselves what you did to that girl last week.

Natalya: We should be a shamed . You know we did what we did cause we're tired of the freaks and your kind hanging around. (Melina steps in front of her fiance)

Melina: What do you mean by our kind?

Michelle: You know what I mean muff diver

Melina: Punta! (Melina jumps at them but Maria holds her back)

Maria: Mel Mel baby no they'll get theirs later (cuts to entrance ramp where Finley's theme hits)

JR: Well almost a bit of a confrontation between Melina and Michelle and Natalya. but right now we get set for the fighting Irishman Finley in action when we come back (fades to break)

**Later that night**

(Show fades in on the Announcer Justin Roberts)

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen the following is a Divas tag-team man-event(finishes as The hart Dynasty theme hits) Introducing first representing The Hart Dynasty the team of Natalya and Michelle McCool.

JR: Well Natalya and Michelle and The Hart Dynasty have been rubbing a lot of the people the wrong way lately

Todd: You said it JR. We saw a few weeks ago the ambush on The Airborne Angels. Then controversies surrounding Evan Bourne's accident and the handicap match victory over The Arch Angel, And last weeks attack on Mandy and Taylor which left that young lady Taylor with a concussion.

JR: And lets not forget that little run in with Melina and Maria. ( finishes just as Lydia's theme hits)

Announcer: And they're opponents introducing first from Concord NC Lydia Dumas and her partner from Memphis TN. Mandy (Lydia and Mandy their way to the ring not breaking contact with Natalya and Michelle. Lydia is wearing an Air force blue polo shirt with white accents and her black mini skirt as usual her leggings and boot laces and streaks in her hair match her shirt. Mandy is wearing a pair of tight Air force blue work out shorts with white stripes down the side a black sports bra and basic black boots and knee and elbow pads)

Todd: Well can Lydia and Mandy silence Michelle McCool and Natalya we'll find out when we come back. (fades to break)

(Fades back in during the match Lydia is in the ring against Natalya. With Natalya lock in the abdominal stretch)

JR: Welcome back to Smack Down where we see has that very text book Abdominal Stretch locked in on Natalya

Todd: Its well documented that Lydia has that knowledge of submission moves a we se her ground Natalya with that face buster.

Lydia rolls Natalya on to her back and hits a front flip leg drop then goes for the pin only getting a two count. She then picks Natalya up and goes for the knee lift but gets caught in a drop toe hold. Natalya then drags her to her corner a tags in Michelle. Where they quickly do a double leg drop. Michelle then locks in a chin lock. Lydia breaks the hold by elbowing Michelle and tries to get to her feet but only gets to her knee's before Michelle hits her with an elbow drop before pulling her pulling her back into her corner and tagging Natalya.

JR: Natalya and Michelle have cut the ring off but will it be enough to ensure a victory we'll find out when we return (fades out)

(fades in)

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down where Lydia desperately needs to make the tag to Mandy. As we see Natalya with that sharp shooter locked in tight

Mandy: C'mon Lyd

JR: There you see Mandy the young lady from Memphis urging her friend from the Air Force to make a tag as we see Natalya make the tag and Michelle locking in that heel hook.

Lydia struggles to against the hold as Mandy claps and beats the turnbuckle and the crowd starts the Lydia chants. Lydia the pushes up and kicks Michelle in the chin and leaps and tags in Mandy. Mandy jumps into the ring and clotheslines Michelle. then hits Natalya with a forearm knocking her of the apron.

Todd: Mandy going on raw emotion as we see those thundering right hands and kicks to Michelle McCool

JR: Looking at my notes her on Mandy it says and is very apparent see those lethal punches and kick that she has a background in Mao-tai kickboxing. As we see the that thundering round house send Michelle into the turnbuckle.

Mandy whips Michelle into the corner on the other side of the ring and goes for a hand spring elbow but Michelle pulls the ref in front of her. Michelle grabs and whips her into the ropes but Mandy counters with a flying cross body. Natalya tries to sneak up on her but gets hit by Lydia with a missile dropkick. Lydia and Mandy then look at each other and let out a primal scream as Lydia pulls off her top. Lydia points the top ropes. Mandy picks up Michelle and climbs the right turnbuckle. Lydia does the same with Natalya on the left side.

Todd: JR I hope Natalya and Michelle studied its test time double SAT sick and twisted! (Lydia wakes up the ref then quickly cover Natalya while Mandy covers Michelle)

JR: Turn out the lights the party's over 1,2,3

Announcer: And the winners of this match the team of Mandy and Lydia ( Lydia's theme hits as both her and Mandy roll out of the ring and hug as the show fades out)

**The next week the main event:**

( The fans cheer as Framing Hanley's hear me now hits)

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a European Championship match introducing first from Newberry County South Carolina weighing in at 215 pounds being accompanied by Lydia Dumas he is the WWE European Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges. (As David and Lydia get into the David sees something and shoves Lydia out of the way then gets cracked in the head with steel chair by Tyson Kidd. He stumbles and backward into the corner and is hand cuffed by DH Smith while Lydia fights outside the ring. as DH and Tyson beat the hell out of David)

JR: This un called for Tyson Kidd DH Smith the cowards beating The Arch Angel like a government mule.

Tyson: You hear me now Freak huh:( slaps David across the face)

Dh: Where's Your Nation now Angel ! (presses his boot to his throat)

Tyson looks outside the ring and sees Lydia being held in a choke hold by Natalya and Michelle and orders them to bring her in the ring

David: Don't you touch her you son of a bitch ! (Pulls against cuffs trying to force them to break)

Todd: This is sick JR someone needs to stop this (Natalya Michelle toss her in the ring and Tyson picks her up by the hair. While David still pulls at the cuffs)

Tyson: Is this yours Angel. I think she needs a real man (He then forces her to kiss him)

JR: That dog Tyson Kidd.( Kidd picks up Lydia and sets her up for a spike pile driver) OH GOOD LORD PUT HER DOWN DAMN IT! (David Screams No as Tyson dives her head first into the mat knocking Lydia unconscious. David Breaks the cuffs and bolts from the corner and the hart Dynasty runs away with smiles on there faces while David Tends to Lydia)

David: LYDIA! Get Damn Doctors! LYD baby wake up(show Fades to black)

**The Next Week:**

( Smack Down intro plays followed by the pyro. Then The Hart Dynasty theme)

JR: Well we welcome you to Smack Down as we're being joined by in my mind the four most vile human beings in history

Todd: Well I Couldn't agree more as we see Tyson Kidd grab the mic

Tyson: (waits for the boos to die down) Last week we finished what we started with Evan Bourne. We dismantled the Angel Nation. If you don't believe me take a look ( A video clip shows what they did last week)

JR: Folks I don't blame you for not looking at the sickening actions of these four dogs.

Todd: And their you see Tyson Kidd forcing himself on Lydia followed by that disgusting spike pile driver ( As the video ends Tyson smiles while the rest of the Dynasty applauds. The crowd chants angel)

Tyson: You all can chant for him all you want. But you all know the truth and the truth is I deserve to be champion. Not some freak who( Interrupted as the fans cheer as someone run through the crowd)

JR: IT'S HODGES ! HODGES COMING THROUGH THE CROWD WITH THAT BARBWIRE BAT ! and The Dynasty running like scalded dogs

David: TYSON YOU WANT MY TITLE THEN YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO WALK THROUGH HELL TO GET IT! CAUSE AT SURVIVOR SERIES IT'S GONNA BE YOU AND ME IN AN ANGELS WRATH MATCH (crowd cheers) AND BY THE END OF THE NIGHT YOU'LL NOT ONLY HEAR ME BUT YOU'LL FEEL MY WRATH BECAUSE AT SURVIVOR SERIES I BECOME YOUR ANGEL OF DEATH( David's music hits and the show fades to break)

**A/N: Whew sorry this one ran so long but I had to set up for the next time. I just hope you all enjoyed it. Please as always read and review. also go by my page and vote for what Lydia's new theme should be when she comes back. And let me know If Mandy and Taylor should come back well bye for now Peace and Blessings SDR**


	7. Drag you to hell

**A/N: Hello Angel fanatics. we're back again for the next mile in the road for our hero. since I know you read the last chapter I know you know our hero has gotten a raw deal and has lost two of the people he cares about most in the world including his beloved Lydia. So I know you're all waiting to see what an Angel's Wrath Match is and I will clear that up as well give our boy some pay back enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any real WWE Super stars or trademarks or any music I use**

**Drag You to Hell:**

**Superstars:**

Matt Striker: The state of Oregon is on fire as we bring you WWE Superstars. Good evening I'm your host Matt Striker joined as always by Michael Cole.

Michael: That's right what a night tonight's going to be the Intercontinental champion John Morrison vs. Codey Rhodes in non title compeation.

Striker: Also two weeks after the shocking horrific attack on his girlfriend Lydia. We'll hear from the Arch Angel David Hodges in an exclusive interview. (Finishes as Jillian Hall's theme hits)

Cole: Well I'm looking forward to the interview with Hodges but not Jillian's singing as we kick things off with a little Diva Action.

**Later that night:**

**(**The show fades back in with the video of what happened two weeks ago to Lydia and David then fades to the announce table)

Michael: Ladies and gentlemen joining us at this time via satellite The Ach Angel David Hodges. Angel welcome (the crowd cheers as David appears on the screen in a house wearing a t-shirt with his inter locking A's and halo on the front)

David: Thanks Michael, Matt.

Matt: David the question everyone's harts and minds is the condition of your girlfriend Lydia.

David: (David sighs) Lydia is resting um....... fortunately she only suffered a severely sprained neck and concussion. And she's doing better .. Just give me a moment ( holds back tears) Uh I'm really blessed thankful that her injuries are not worse. And like I said she's doing fine and I'd like to thank the fans for all your support love and prayers you've all been great.

Matt: David we're certainly happy to hear that Lydia is doing well. But what else is on everyone's mind is your match with Tyson Kidd at Survivor Series can you kind of take us your mind set towards the match. And tell us exactly what an Angel's Wrath Match is.

David: Like I said before Tyson Kidd is going to go through hell. And as to what an Angel's Wrath Match is. Its a match I reserved for the truly wicked. The ropes are wrapped in barbed wire mat covered in thumb tacks all weapons legal. The title suspended over a twenty foot scaffold The best part is no matter if he finds a way to get the belt down he has to pin me something he will never do again. And If I can speak directly to him. Tyson you have beyond crossed the line you have angered an Angel and once you've done that there is no undoing it. Tyson you know in order to keep our match I can't touch you but what I can do is make you suffer by taking out everyone you hold dear. Because you see Tyson just like in _The Watchmen_ the doomsday clock hangs over your head and its ten minutes to mid-night and next week on Smack down the count down starts tic, tic, tic.(Crowd cheers as the feed fades out and the camera goes back to the announce table)

Michael: Chilling words from the Arch Angel to Tyson Kidd. And If I 'm Tyson Kidd I'm going to be afraid.

Matt Striker: And I for one can't wait to see what he has in store for the Hart Dynasty. But up next its Kahli Vs. Drew McIntyre when we come back (fades to break)

**The Next Week Smack Down:**

(The Smack Down intro plays followed by the Pyro)

JR: Santa Fe New Mexico has sold out this arena as we bring you WWE Friday night Smack Down. Good evening everyone and welcome I'm your host Jim Ross joined as always by Todd Grisham. As we bring an exciting night of WWE action

Todd: That right JR and tonight the (Cut off by the Hart dynasty theme as and the crowd boo's)

Tyson: Well if you freaks happen to be hear to see what that dreadlocked emo freak has planed for us you might as well get a refund. Cause he can't touch me. Lets face it the so called angel is scared to come out here alone. And lets face it at Survivor Series he's getting his wings cut. So all of you Pathetic lonely lost losers ca-(cut off by the sound of _H_ear_ me now _playing)

JR: Well the Angel is here and The Dynasty looks like they've seen a ghost. (David walks on the stage wearing black blazer with a grey hoodie sown into it over a black wife beater. a pair of dark jeans and a three tier chain worn over his left hip)

David: You know it never ceases to amaze me how someone who dresses like a reject from a leather bar can stand there and talk crap about me. ( crowd cheers)

Tyson: So what are you here for freak you wanna fight me come on coward I'm right here c'mon do it ( crowd starts the kick his ass chants)

David: As much as I'd love to come down there and kick the living hell out of you Kidd. I won't because I have two very good reasons one is you know that if I do I not only lose my match against you at Survivor Series but I also lose my title. And you'd love that wouldn't you. And two tonight I'm in perfect position to make your life hell and do what I said and takeout everyone you hold dear ( Tyson mouths how) Glad you asked see in order to keep me occupied Teddy Long has named me acting general manager of Smack Down! (crowd Cheers)

JR: What! can you believe that folks

David: That's right and my first act of business is to announce that tonight's main-event will be Michelle McCool against a mystery opponent that I have already chosen the match will also feature a special guest referee that I have already picked. (Fans cheer. and the members of the Dynasty look scared as Michelle snatches the mic from Tyson)

Michelle: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

David: I JUST DID BITCH! Oh and one more thing just so every thing is on the up and up I called ahead and had a restraining order filed against Tyson Kidd, DH Smith and Natalya. Stating that they can not come within a thousand feet of this arena. And since you're in direct violation of that order officers I'd like to press charges on those three and have them arrested(The police come down and hand cuff Tyson, Dh, and Natalya and lead them up the ramp. While David does a fake pity wave) Now that's over on with the show! (David theme hits)

Todd: Well JR in just three minutes as GM the Arch Angel has made a main event and had three super stars thrown in jail

JR: An interesting night to say the least Todd and there's more to come when we come back(Fades to break)

**Later that night:**

(Show fades in with still footage of David waiting in the area by the trucks)

Todd: Folks welcome back to Friday night Smack Down where during the break our acting GM The Arch Angel David Hodges had a visitor lets take a look(A black limo pulls into the garage and David walks up to it and gets in and only his voice can be herd)

David: Hey so you all set for tonight ( cuts back to announce table)

JR: Well Todd I for one think that could be the other half of tonight's main event (finishes as Mike Knox theme hits)

Todd: Well JR we'll try to find out later but right now the demented Doctor Mike Knox is in action

**Later that night:**

JR: Wow what an excellent match by Slam Master J. getting an upset over Matt Hardy.

Todd: A truly impressive match to say the least. Well folks earlier tonight we saw our acting GM WWE European Champion The Arch Angel get into a limo. And we're being told that Josh Matthews our broadcast colleague is waiting in the lets take a look ( cuts to David getting out of the limo of the and standing behind the door as Josh walks up)

Josh: David what can you tell us anything about tonight's main-event

David: Well Josh I don't like to give stuff away so really all I can say is(cut off as two women get out of the car causing the fans to cheer.)

Melina: Dave I'm going to go get dressed for the match. Come on Maria

Maria: Right behind you baby.

Josh: David is Melina Michelle's mystery opponent

David: That Josh you'll have to wait and see. (fades to break)

**Later that night:**

Announcer: Please welcome your guest announcer for tonight's main event MARIA! (Maria's theme hits and she walks to the ring shaking hands with the fans before she gets in the ring she shows her hand to the camera and points to her engagement ring)

JR: Well the beautiful bubbly newly engaged Maria, making her to the ring. As we all know Maria is engaged to the Women's champ Melina.

Todd: That's right JR and to tell you the truth I've never seen either one of them happier

Maria: Ladies and gentlemen the following is a special referee diva's match. introducing first your referee for the night. She is your current and in my opinion the most beautiful WWE Women's champion. Please welcome my beautiful fiance my Latina love goddess MELINA! (Melina's theme hits and she makes her way to the ring wearing a very sexy referee outfit)

JR: Well Todd I guess we know what part that the women's champion is going to play in this match. And given the well documented friendship between The Arch Angel and Lydia and Melina and Maria you have to question Melina's ability to call a fair match (finishes just as Michelle's solo theme hits)

Maria: And now introducing from Palatka FL in desperate need of a touch up for her brown roots and with a bad self tan Michelle McCool! (Michelle gets into the ring and gets in Maria's face)

Todd: JR if I'm Michelle I'm not worried about Melina and Maria I'm worried about whose my mystery opponent is.(finishes as Framing Hanley's blast through the arena)

JR: Well Todd looks like we're about to find out as we see the Arch Angel come out to the stage.

David: Michelle I hope you can forgive me beacuse ever since that chair shot a few weeks ago I keep forgetting stuff like the stipulations for this match. (crowd cheers) Like for starters your heel hook submission hold will not be allowed (crowd cheers)

Todd: Whoa Hodges just took away Michelle McCool's finisher

David: And to ensure that doesn't happen You will have to wrestle the match with one hand tied behind your back (crowd cheers as Michelle pitches a fit) Melina do the honors. Melina goes to tie up Michelle's hand but Michelle refuses) Michelle you leave or chose not to comply you're fired(Michelle mouths you can't do that) Yes I can now get your as back over there!.

JR: Michelle complying with our General Manger under direst as we see the right hand being tied by Melina

David: Now for one last thing before I bring out your opponent. This match is an extreme rules match (crowd cheers) meaning all weapons are legal. But Michelle McCool will not be allowed to use any of them or she will be terminated on the spot.(Crowd cheers and Michelle gets pissed.)

Todd: Well Michelle McCool well past upset at the actions of our acting GM

JR: I can't say I blame her Todd I mean Hodges has left her defenseless against an unknown opponent.

David: Now Michelle I know your wondering who your is. See I wanted someone that if I handed them you on a silver platter they'd do all the damage I wanted done and more. So I made little phone call (Michelle looks confused) I called the one person who can say they love Lydia more than I do (crowd cheers)

Todd: Oh no JR you don't think?

JR: well Todd we're about to see

David: So with out further wait let me introduce your opponent from Atlanta Georgia by way of Sanford North Carolina. Please welcome LITA! (The crowd goes nuts as Boy Hits Car's _Love fury passion energy_ blast through the arena and Lita appears on stage with a Singapore cane in in one that she points at Michelle be fore charging the ring)

JR: Lita Lydia's older sister charging the ring with that cane out for blood as we see Michelle try to make a break for it but getting cut off by Melina.

Todd: Well joining us at this time our act GM the Arch Angel. And David I have to ask do you think this fair(Lita begins repeatedly cracks Michelle with the cane)

David: Well Todd all I gotta say is payback's a bitch. It wasn't fair what they did to Evan. It wasn't fair what that Michelle gave my friend Taylor a concussion. Who might I ad is not a wrestler.( Michelle goes for a clothesline but Lita but ducks and goes for a drop kick)

JR: David we understand your upset but don't you think this is going to far as we Michelle getting busted open with that shot to the head

David: No what was going to far was handcuffing me. What was going to far was Michelle as a woman threw my girl to Tyson Kidd and letting him force himself on her then pliedrive into the mat. What's happening here is justice, and so is this

David gets up and as Lita knocks Michelle into the turnbuckle. He reaches under the ring and pulls out a black bag and tosses it to Melina. Melina then pulls out a set of handcuffs and cuffs her to the ring. The fans cheer as David hands Maria the chain off his jeans and she wraps it around her fist as Melina and Lita pull out bras knuckles and all three off them begin to beat Michelle to a pulp.

JR: Todd I'm all for the punishment fitting the crime but this is to too much. This vicious three on one attack on Michelle McCool.

Todd: JR after the verbal and physical assaults by The Hart Dynasty. You had to expect that Hodges to get some kind of payback and its coming in the form of Lydia's sister and two of their best friends

Melina uncuffs Michelle's wrist and stands on it while Lita stomps on her. Maria goes outside the ring and gets a chair and slides it in. Lita then pulls down Michelle's knee brace. She and Maria then take the chair and slide it up to her exposed knee. Maria then goes outside the ring and hands Lita sledge hammer

JR: GOOD LORD LITA WITH THAT SLEDGE HAMMER TO THE KNEE OF MICHELLE! Lita obviously on raw emotion for what happened to her younger sister and OH GOOD GOD NOT AGAIN! (The fans chant Lita as David rolls into the ring with a mic)

Todd: JR there's no doubt in my mind that Michelle's knee could be completely shattered as we see Hodges get into the ring.

David: Stand her up

JR Hodges ordering Maria Melina to stand a battered and bloodied Michelle up

David: Michelle I know its a little hard for you to understand why I'm doing this to you now and believe me I'm not proud of this. But you brought it to this place. And now you and the rest of the Dynasty have to pay penance for what you did to the people I care about. But right now if you ask for mercy right now. I'll end this you r punishment ( holds the mic to Michelle's face)

Michelle: GO TO HELL! (David closes his eyes and shakes his head)

David: End her ( David then steps aside and rams the hammer into Michelle's head knocking her out. Before she falls Lita grabs her and hits the twist of fate sending her to the canvas)

Todd: Well Hodges gave Michelle an out of sorts but she wouldn't take and she suffered for it

JR: Well Hodges said he'd take down everyone Tyson Kidd healed dear and he's done that with Michelle. And now what's going on (David pulls a black tarp from the bag. And all four drape over Michelle's body revealing it has A red Arch Angel symbol on it)

David: YOU SEE TYSON! This is proof I'll do whatever I set out to do. Even if I have to stoop to your level to do it. the thing you need to worry about is whose next(David's theme hits and the camera gets a tight close up on Michelle's body)

JR: Well certainly The Arch Angel living up to his words tonight And you have to wonder what he has planed next week(show fades to black)

**The Next week:**

( Smack Down opens with The Hart Dynasty in the ring)

JR: Folks welcome to Friday night Smack Down Where we see the Hart Dynasty already in the ring

Tyson: Last week your "hero" proved just how sick and twisted he truly is. Take a look ( A video shows the end of last weeks main event)

Todd: Well as we look at this execution of Michelle McCool carried out by Lita, Maria, Melina

JR: Well we know that Michelle had some payback coming but as we see those sickening sledge hammer shots by Lita this was too much ( Video shows them throwing the tarp over Michelle then fades out)

Tyson: Michelle(stops as crowd chants Angel) Michelle ( Angel chants get louder) MICHELLE SUFFERED INJURIES THAT COULD END HER CAREER! but none of you seem to care. But you all cared when that circus freak Lydia got was got what was coming to her. And you all cheered when that whore sister of hers showed up and she and those two dykes did what they did last week. But what you should have cheered is when I gave your hero's skank girl friend the thrill of her life(fans boo) Tell me David how does it feel to know that when you go to kiss Lydia she thinks of me( More boo's) David doesn't kill you to know that when you hold her she wishes it was m-( Hear me now blast through the arena and David walks to the ring in street clothes)

JR: Well the European Champion has herd enough of Tyson Kidd

David: I want you to know that there's nothing I'd love more than to lay you out right now. But I'm not gonna do it. Because that's what you want. You want me to do it because that would mean you don't face me at Survivor Series and you automatically become European champion. But the one reason most of all is you're scared. You see Tyson like I said before you're nothing more than bully who gets of on pushing people around. But like all bullies ( David starts walking closer to Tyson) when someone stands up to you get scared(He stand directly in front of Tyson's face) You see I see the fear of knowing in your eyes. The fear of knowing that at Survivor Series the angel files and the hart dies(crowd cheers) But that's not why I'm here. You see I know you two have a match to night but next week DH it going to be you and me one on one in the main event (crowd cheers as David turns and leaves the ring)

JR: Well next week its the Arch Angel one on one with DH Smith (David turns as he heads up the ramp)

David:: One more thing good luck against Maria tonight. and I want you to remember just because I'm not here doesn't mean the Angel isn't ( David's Music hit as he leave)

Todd: Well JR what do you suppose The Arch Angel meant by that

JR: Well I'm not sure but I think we may find out later on(fades to break)

**Later that Night: **

Announcer: The following is a Diva's match scheduled for one fall (Maria's With Legs Like That theme hits) Introducing first being acompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Melina From Chicago IL now residing in Los Angeles CA MARIA!

JR: Well Welcome back to Smack Down as we get set to bring you Diva's action as we se Maria get into the ring( Melina gets into the ring first. Followed by Maria doing her flip over the top rope. then goes to the corner stands on the second rope and waves while pointing to her engagement ring she then hops of the rope only to be turned around by Melina who wraps her leg around her hip and pulls her into a kiss)

Todd: Well that was nothing less than an impressive entrance from the power couple of the newly engaged Melina and Maria (finishes as Natalya's theme hits)

Announcer: And her Opponent from Calgary Alberta Canada NATALYA!(Natalya's theme continues to play but she doesn't walk out)

JR: Well Natalya it seems is no where to be found and if she doesn't get out her soon she forfeit's to Maria ( the ref calls over the announcer and whispers in his ear)

Announcer: The winner of this match as a result of a forfeit Maria (Maria's theme hits)

Todd: Well Maria gets this forfeit victory over Natalya

JR: Be that as it may Todd you have to wonder if Hodges has anything to do with this (fades to break)

**Later That Night**

(The Hart Dynasty Theme blast through the Arena)

Announcer: The following match is the tag team main event weighing in at a combined weight 470 pounds. From Calgary Alberta Canada the team of Tyson Kidd and DH Smith The Hart Dynasty.

JR: Well Folks The Hart Dynasty down apparently two members down

Todd: That's right with the injuries suffered by Michelle McCool and the disappearance of Natalya earlier tonight you have to wonder what's on the minds of Tyson Kidd and Dh Smith

Tyson and DH get into the ring. After they stand on the ropes their music fades Then They her the opening chords of _Hear Me Now._ Tyson and DH look up to see David appear on the screen

JR: Well Todd it looks like we may get some answers as we see the Arch Angel appear on the screen

David: Hey Tyson funny thing happened I was on my way out and I found this(holds up Natalya's tattered ring jacket)

Todd: JR that's Natalya's jacket

David: Now don't worry I haven't harmed Natalya You see I offered her the same out I gave Michelle she said no but you see my friends here (He says as a familiar blonde and brunette appear at his side) saw things different

JR: Todd that's Mandy and Taylor

David: You remember my girls Mandy and Taylor right? remember you jumped us and Taylor got that nasty bump on her head. Well anyway they think she needs some more discipline. For what you said about Lydia and her sister guys if you 'd be so kind( Steps aside to reveal an already beaten up Natalya hanging from a pipe by her wrist)

Mandy: Gladly Tay

Taylor Batter up bitch (Taylor starts hitting her repeatedly with a baseball bat to the rips)

Todd: I understand Natalya has this coming in many ways but this is just out right torture and Tyson Kidd and DH Smith have no choice but to watch

JR: Well I'm not agreeing with Hodge's actions as of late but at least he has the decency to let two women do it(Mandy pulls Natalya's head back as David steps closer)

David: You see Tyson ! you see how it feels to watch some one you love abused. But the only difference is you did what to drive me over the edge, to break me. To cut my wings. Well I got news for you can't break me and my wings are made of steel. But you know what can be broken bones. So Taylor swing for the cheap seats (David and Mandy step back allowing Taylor to hit Natalya in the head knocking her out)

Todd: An un believable shot to the skull of Natalya and Kidd and Smith helpless to stop it

David tells Mandy and Taylor to cut her lose they then flip her on her stomach. David then hands Mandy a can of black spray-paint and Taylor a pair of scissors

JR: Now this is going to far (Taylor cuts a few locks of her hair as Mandy spray-paints the Arch angel symbol on her back)

David: I hope you enjoyed this Tyson cause it now five minutes to mid-night tic-tock (Show fades to black)

**The Next week:**

(Pyro hits opening the Show)

JR: We are just forty eight hours away from one of the biggest pay-per-views in WWE, The Survivor Series. Greetings ladies and gentlemen Jim "JR" Ross here along with Todd Grisham from Laredo Texas

Todd: That's JR and in two nights in Houston its the Sold out Survivor Series and what a night its going to be.(The Hart Dynasty theme hits)

JR: Well speaking of survivor series Tyson Kidd is involved in that huge match for the European Championship

Todd: And given the very bad blood between Hodges and Tyson and the brutality involved in their match some one may not walk of Houston alive

Tyson: Hodges get your ass out here now!

JR: Well Todd looks like Kidd doesn't want wait till Sunday

Tyson: HODGES get out here now! (Finishes just as Teddy Long's theme hits)

Todd: Well JR looks like our GM has something to say

Teddy: Now Tyson I know you want to get your hands on The Arch Angel but AI can't let you do that playa. You see Mr. Hodges has a match tonight against your partner DH Smith. So sadly you'll have to wait until Sunday. And to insure that you and Hodges don't come to blows you are now banned from the arena and are to vacate the premises immediately. Holla!(Teddy's theme hits)

JR: Well our general manger Teddy Long adding sparks to an already explosive situation Leads us to ask what going to happen on the rest of Smack Down (Fades to break)

**Later That night :**

(The show opens back up with Melina and Maria standing in the ring)

JR: Welcome back to Smack Down where we're be joined by the power couple Melina and Maria

Melina: Thank you all very much for that huge Texas welcome. You all know a few weeks ago this beautiful Greek goddess has agreed to make me the happiest woman on the planet and two weeks from tonight when Smack Down comes to New York my...I mean our dream comes true(fans cheer)

Maria: That right and would like you all to join us in our happiness so consider yourselves invited as we Make each others lives complete thank you( Melina's Music hits and both women leave the ring hand and hand)

**Later that night:**

Announcer: The following contest set for one fall( The Hart Dynasty's theme hits) Introducing first from Calgary Alberta Canada weighing in at 236 pounds DH Smith!

JR: Well welcome back to Smack Down as we see a lone DH smith get set for Action

DH gets into the then hears the fans cheer but before he can react he gets by the wing and a prayer knocking him to mat knocking him out. David then roll s him one his back and covers him. The ref although stunned counts to three Followed by David's music hitting.

Announcer: And the winner of this match The Arch Angel David Hodges

Todd: Wow JR that has to be the fastest victory I've seen in all days on Friday night Smack Down

JR: Well Hodges showing signs of the Road Warriors with that more than impressive ten second win... and wait Hodges grabbing that chair from under that ring and this can't end good

David slides the chair in the ring. He then gets in and picks up DH while kicking the chair in place. He then proceeds to deliver a modified front flip piledriver driving DH into the chair head first knocking him unconscious

Todd: Good lord JR what was that

JR: I don't know I thought we'd seen all of Hodge's moves but that was some kind of flip into a spike piledriver ( David goes out of the ring and comes back in with a mic and can of spray-paint) Now what's he gonna do

David: In case your wondering Tyson that was my new move I call it the Michael Sword(David stars to Spray-paint his Arch angel logo on Tyson) You see I call it that because Sunday just like Michael did Lucifer I'm going to drive you straight to hell. You see up until now you've hidden behind your little army but now your all alone and this Sunday I will become your angel of death and there is and will be no stopping my wrath. By the way its two minutes to mid-night tic-tock and sweet dreams( David Music hits as the camera gets a close up one the Arch Angel symbol on DH and fades out ending the show)

**AN: Well I hoped you all enjoyed it I know I did. The next chapter is the Angels wrath match how do you think it will end and the chapter after that begins a new set of challenges for our hero also after the next chapter Lydia comes back with her new theme. Well any way this has been another chapter from the Alpha male of SheHasMyHart saying peace and blessings keep it real and oh and Don't forget to hit the green button on the way out peace **


	8. Angel's Wrath

_A/N: What's up to the Angel Nation! Its your boy the one the only Mr. SDR. Back with the next mile in the path of our hero. Its the moment we've all been waiting for The Angel's Wrath Match so without any further delay lets get going._

_Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any music used I do own the Angel's wrath match_

_Angel's Wrath:_

_(A video of past survivor series moments plays while Linkin Park's New Divide _plays in the background followed by pyro and the camera showing the screaming fans)

**JR: Dallas Texas from the sold out American Airlines Center as we bring you one of the biggest events the WWE has to offer Survivor Series. I'm your host Jim Ross and joining me tonight is fellow Hall of Fame member Jerry The King Lawler.**

**King: That's right JR and tonight is one of the biggest pay-per views ever all three brands will be represented in an explosive series of matches tonight including that huge seven on seven Smack Down vs. Raw Survivor series style tag match. (Finishes as John Morison's theme hits) **

**Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen the following is a Champion vs. Champion match introducing first from Los Angeles California the WWE Intercontinental Champion John Morrison**

**Later that night Back stage(Interview with Gregory Helms)**

Greg: Ladies and gentlemen join at this time the former ECW Champion and number one contender for the unified world tag titles Christian (crowd cheers as Christian comes in to frame) Now Christian you've been trying to keep your partner under wraps. but over the past two weeks we've seen you team with Tommy Dreamer is it safe to say that dreamer is going to be your partner in a few minutes.

Christian: Greg all I'm gonna say is you think you know my partner ( walks away)

**Later that night:**

King: Well JR can you believe it the brothers Edge and Christian are back together and are our new unified tag champions I can't believe it!

JR: Well believe it King. And speaking unbelievable coming up next this bitter war between Tyson Kidd and The Arch Angel David Hodges comes to a new level in a sadistic European title match the likes the WWE universe has never seen.

King: That's right JR the Angel's Wrath match a match of Hodges's own design. Ropes wrapped in barbed-wire the mat covered in thumb tacks all weapons are legal. And the title is suspended above a twenty foot high scaffold and the thing is even if you get the title down you still have to pin your opponent to win.

JR: Well King Hodges said that Tyson Kidd was going to have to go through hell to get his European title. But I have a feeling both men will get a taste of hell tonight

King: Well JR lets look at what brought us to this night.

A video package starts to play starting with the first verbal confrontation between them as Meatalica's _Saint Anger _plays and two un seen voices begin to talk

David: Tyson started this not me

Tyson: I need to show the freak who was boss( Shows their first match)

David: He tried to bully me but I defeated him(Shows David winning his first Match) And the others that came ( Video then shows David beating everyone he faced in the tournament and winning__European title then freezes)

Tyson: That title would have been( Cuts to the double team from Breaking point) if it wasn't for his little side kick( cut to Evan Bourne making the save) 

David: My Passion and success bread his hatred (Shows David and Evan then hitting the night shade then cuts to them winning the Open Twin Gate championships)

Tyson: I had to show the world how weak he was( A series of clips begin showing the attacks by the Hart Dynasty) 

David: Then he crossed the line( shows them handcuffing David to the ring. Then cuts to Tyson forcing him self on Lydia)

Tyson: I had to break him ( Shows him pile driving Lydia)

David: He tried to break me but he didn't think about my judgment ( Shows Tyson Natalya and DH being arrested then cuts to Lita , Melina, and Maria beating Michelle McCool then dropping the Arch Angel symbol over her)

Tyson: He proved he was sadistic bully( Shows David letting Mandy and Taylor beat up Natalya)

David: I wanted him to suffer. to feel loss ( Shows the Arch Angel symbol be spray painted on Natalya cuts to David hitting DH with the Michael Sword on DH then cuts between black a white footage of David in a church and Tyson in a ring)

David: Tonight he will know my pain

Tyson: Tonight I break his wings

David: I will drive him to hell

Tyson: I will be champion

Both: Tonight only one survives(video ends)

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen the following is a special Angel's Wrath match and is for the WWE European Championship. The ring ropes have been wrapped in barbed-wire and the mat is covered in thumb tacks and all weapons legal . And the only way to win is to remove the title from above the twenty feet scaffold and pin your opponent (finishes as The hart Dynasty them hits) Introducing first the challenger from Calgary Alberta Canada weighing in at 209 pounds Tyson Kidd!(Tyson makes his way to the ring wearing a long version of his pink a black tights and his black Hart Dynasty T-shirt and stares at the ring)

JR: Well King Tyson Kidd seems to be taking his time getting into the ring

King: Well JR I for one can't blame him I mean all that barbed wire and tacks. One wrong move could cause injury before the match starts(Tyson very carefully steps between the rope)

JR: Well noticing the lack of cockiness from Kidd you have to wonder what frame me of mind he's in 

King: If I'm Kidd I'm worried cause not only am I out of my element but I also have to go up against someone who at the moment is very volatile and emotional state. In David Hodges (Finishes as David's theme hit)

Announcer: And his opponent from Newberry South Carolina weighing in at 215 pounds he is the WWE European Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges

David walks slowly to the ring never once breaking eye contact with Tyson. He is dressed in an all black variation of his ring gear with chain link straps on his pants and steel to boots and tattered black t-shirt with the Arch Angel logo printed in white on the front. When gets to the bottom of the ramp he charges the ring and hits Tyson with the angel press

JR: Hodges on raw emotion going to work on Tyson Kidd

David picks Tyson up and throws him into a corner letting the barbed wire cut into him. Hodges then goes for the Blvd. of broken dreams but Tyson moves at the last second letting David get caught in the barbed wire upside down. Tyson then rips off David's and chops him a pulls him by the hair and slamming him to the mat getting thumb tacks in David's back Tyson then goes outside the and pulls out a Singapore cane. As he goes back into the ring he is met with a round house kick to the head from David busting him open and putting him on his knees. He then picks up the cane and starts hitting Tyson.

King: JR look at the carnage Hodges has like twenty tacks in his back and he's not even worried he's bleeding

David draw back the cane and hits Tyson across the face with it shattering it to a sharp nub further opening the cut on Tyson's fore head. 

JR: Good God almighty what a shoot by Hodges putting that crimson mask on Tyson Kidd face knocking him to the and now Hodges headed for the scaffold .

David climbs the part of the scaffold facing inside the then goes for a shooting star press but Tyson moves and gets to his feet. Tyson then grabs David by the hair and rakes his into the barbed wire opening a cut above his left eye. He then goes out side the ring and tosses a chair in the ring the grabs another one and climbs back in not seeing David back on his feet with the chair in his hand. David hits Tyson but he doesn't fall. Tyson then does the same and gets the same result

King: JR can you Believe this Hodges and Kidd going blow for blow with those steel chairs

JR: Both these young men not showing any give refusing to be the first to fall. And Kidd goes down! Kidd goes down!. And now Hodges staggering to the outside going to try to climb that Scaffold. 

King: JR Look at this Kidd going after Hodges

Tyson climbs up after David and grabs his leg. David tries to kick him away. losing his balance in the process Causing them both to fall

King: JR I think we need to get out of here(He says as David and Tyson crash fall through the announce table)

JR: Well both these two men I don't think either one stand

Hodges limps to his feet and pulls something from his waistband as Tyson gets to his feet and charge at him only to be met with a fire ball. He then quickly follows up with the Black hole sun knocking him to the ground.

JR: Well shades of my broadcast partner the King Hodges with that fire ball followed by that Black Hole sun.

King: Well Hodges defiantly showing some guts as him climb up the side of that scaffold

David climbs until he reaches the plat form on the scaffold and motions for Tyson to climb up. He quickly does and he and David begin trading blows. David goes for a clothesline and slips off the plat form but hangs on . Tyson goes for the belt as David tries to pull him self up.

JR: Tyson Kidd has the belt...... HODGES! HODGES! back up on the platform

Tyson drops the belt as he is met by a round house from David knocking him to the platform. the fans start chanting for the S.A.T. Hodges then picks him up and turns towards the ring and hooks his arm.

King: JR I think Tyson is about to take a test from twenty feet up (takes a firm hold of Tyson and leaps off the scaffold )

JR: S. A. T! S. A. T! Sick And Twisted from twenty feet up! And now the ref counting 1,2 ( David stands up and grabs one of the chairs that was brought into the ring and does a throat cutting motion)

King: JR Hodges isn't done( picks up Tyson and set him up for the Michael sword)

JR: Hodges said Friday That tonight The Angel flies and the Hart dies and that Kidd would pay for what he did to Lydia and he's gonna live up to as we see him hit the Michael sword that front flip spike piledriver sending him head first into that steel chair

King: And the ref can count to 100 as we see Hodges get the pin

Announcer: Here's your winner and STILL EUROPEAN CHAMPION THE ARCH ANGEL DAVID HODGES! ( theme hits as the ref hands him his belt he then rolls out for the ring and stands on the barricade and raises the title above his head)

JR: Well King, Hodges lived up to his word and destroyed Tyson Kidd

King: no doubt about that but right now lets take a look at our next match Undertaker vs. CM Punk(video package plays for next match)

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed the match. This concludes the Angel's feud with the Hart Dynasty but don't worry are hero isn't done yet there are still more challenges for our angel that will see him with knew allies and enemies . Oh next chapter Lydia comes back. Well as always R&R. Peace and Blessing Mr SDR **


	9. I want the Angel

**A/N: Hello Angel Nation welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Now that the Angel Vs Dynasty feud is over I think its time to bring in some OC's well two are half Oc cause they're based off real people and also I'll work in Melina and Maria's wedding so this one may run a little long but I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any real WWE superstars or any music used **

**I want the Angel:**

**Smack Down** (Pyro goes off as the Smack Down theme plays and the camera shows the crowd)

Todd: Okalahoma City is on fire in this sold out arena as four nights removed from Survivor Series We bring you Friday Night Smack Down. I'm Todd Grisham and joining me tonight Matt Striker.

Striker: That's right JR's out with the flu and tonight is a night of pure action and excitement. Tonight we're going to hear from the Arch Angel David Hodges following that gruesome Angel's Wrath Match that took place Sunday (Finishes Just as Melina's theme hits)

Todd:: Well more on that a little later right now its diva action

Announcer: The Following contest is for one fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship introducing first from Los Angeles California being accompanied by Maria she is the WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION MELINA!

Striker: Well Todd next week the current Women's champion and her lovely fiancee make it official as they make honest women of one another when Smack Down rolls into upstate New York

Todd: That's right next week on Smack Down its the wedding of Melina to Maria ( Mari slides into the ring then turns on her knees facing Melina and does the come here motion with her finger. Melina then drops into her trademark split and slides in coming to a stand. She then gives Maria a tango spin and pulling her into a kiss wrapping her leg around her hip. They then pull a part and She then pulls Maria's gum from mouth and gives it back to her)

Striker: Certainly one of the better entrances on Friday nights. ( Finishes as a voice whispering Lydia blast through the arena followed by colored strobe lights and the opening synth cords of _Untouched _by the Veronicas)

Announcer: And the challenger from Concord North Carolina Lydia Dumas!( Lydia makes her way to the ring wearing a bright pink polo shirt with an emerald collar and military accents a black mini skirt pink leggings black combat boots with emerald laces and a pink gloves with green studs. Her hair has pink and black streaks in it)

Striker: Well Lydia coming back after that slight neck injury and getting another shot at Melina's title.

Todd: Well the one interesting aspect is that Lydia and her boyfriend The Arch angel part of the Maria and Melina's wedding next week (Lydia stands on the second turnbuckle and does back flip)

Striker: That's true David agreed to be Melina's best man and Lydia Maria's maid of honor. But friendship aside we've seen these two square off in a title match before and we know they pull no punches and are all business

Lydia And Melina circle one another sizing each other up. They then tie up in a collar elbow lock. Melina turns it into headlock Lydia then turns it into a snap vertical suplex. And then quickly goes into a bow and arrow hold. Melina gets to her feet and turns breaking the hold before giving Melina a kick to the mid section. Then whips Lydia into ropes Lydia then spring boards into cross body and goes for a quick pin barely getting a one before Melina kicks out. Both women get up and smile while sizing each other up. Melina charges at Lydia leap frogs over her then does variation of David's Black Hole Sun knocking Melina to the ground. She then goes for a front flip leg drop and misses as Melina moves at the last second. She then puts Lydia in a rear chin lock.

Todd: Melina with that text book chin lock but will it be enough to keep the title we'll find out when we come back (Fades to break)

(fades back in)

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down as we continue to bring you this Women's title match between where we see Melina has that beautiful full nelson. Lets give you look at what happened during the break (split screen of what happened during the break)

Striker: During the break Lydia managed to break that chin and went for the pin and got the two . But she went for that clothes line after it and that's how Melina got her with that full nelson

Todd: Both these women great athletes. Great friends. but friendship goes out the window when that belts on the line

Striker: Well we see that as we see Melina apply pressure on to the neck of Lydia. Lydia probably still has some tenderness following that sprain she suffered a few weeks ago.

Lydia drops to her knees breaking the hold. She then catches Melina in a rolling arm drag . She then puts Melina in the small package pin getting a two count. Melina reverses the pin getting a two. Lydia reverses getting another two. Then Melina reverses it again getting a two and half. Both get to their feet and charge at each other kris crossing. Melina bounces of the ropes and goes for a clothesline but Lydia catches her and hits her with the Hot Topic driving her to the mat. Lydia then hears the crowd chant her name and lets out a primal scream as she takes off her shirt. She then climbs the closest turnbuckle to the top and hits her move Emo-mazing (450 splash into the pin)

Todd: Lydia with the pin 1,2, and....,3 ! Lydia does it! Lydia's the new Women's Champion!

Announcer: Here's your winner and THE NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION LYDIA DUMAS!( Lydia looks up in shock as her music hits then jumps around smiling while Maria comes in and checks on Melina and helps her to her feet. Melina sees the ref about to hand Lydia the belt and takes it from him )

Melina: Here you go Lydia (holds the belt out with her right hand)

Lydia: Thanks Mel(Takes the belt and pulls her into hug)

Lydia: No hard feelings

Melina: Nope you won fair and square. And besides I have a hot red head to take my mind off things( they break the hug as Maria walks over)

Maria: Congats Lyd (kisses her on the check and kisses Melina on the lips)

Maria: Come on babe lets give the new champ her moment( they both leave the ring. Lydia then climbs the turnbuckle and raise the belt over head before leaving out)

Striker: Well certainly a great return by Lydia winning the Women's title( Lydia picks up her shirt then walks to the barricade where she sees a young girl with a camera she walks over puts the belt on the girls shoulder takes picture of both of them the autographs the shirt for the girl and makes her way up the ramp smiling as the show fades to break)

**Later that night:**

(Layla's theme hits as the he show fades in)

Announcer: The following is Diva's match set for one fall introducing first from Miami Florida Layla!

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down as we get set to see Layla in action.

Striker: That's right getting ready to go up against one of our newest Smack Down Divas (Finishes just as Tatu's _Not gonna to get us_ blast through the arena)

Announcer: And her opponent from Memphis TN. by way of Norman Ok. being accompanied by Mandy Taylor ( Taylor and Mandy make there way to the ring shaking hands with fans. Taylor is wearing ring gear consisting of long black vinyl tights with the thigh cut out and filed in with red lace a black vinyl bra like top with red straps that wrap around her toned stomach and frames her belly button ring. A black sleeveless jacket with wide lapels trimmed in red fur and rime stones with an interlocking M & T on the back a pair of red and black boots. her long blonde hair is styled in messy curls with her make up matching her outfit. Mandy is wearing street clothes consisting of tight blue jeans a mid sleeved blue and black plaid shirt open enough to show a tiny bit of cleavage)

Todd: Well Matt both Mandy and Taylor are both very good friends of the Arch Angel David Hodges and our new Women's Champion Lydia. Lydia and Mandy both spent time in the Air Force. Of course you'll remember Mandy teaming up with Lydia a month ago and getting a win. As well as both Mandy and Taylor assisting Hodges in taking out The Hart Dynasty.

Striker: Those two instances alone impressed Mr. McMahon so much that he signed this young couple. ( Mandy walks up the ring steps and hops over the top rope and stands facing the inside of the ring. Taylor then crawls into the ring between Mandy's legs. She gets to her feet turns and leans in like she's going to give Mandy a kiss but pulls away and walks over to the close corner while motioning for Mandy to follow. Taylor then pulls Mandy onto the second rope with her and kisses her Mandy fakes fainting then falls to the canvas on her back Taylor jumps down to check on her and Mandy pulls her into another kiss. Making both girls laugh. Taylor get up and takes off her jacket and tosses it to Mandy as she rolls out of the ring)

Todd: Well the bell rings and we're about to see Taylor in action (Layla and Taylor do a collar elbow hold)

Striker: Taylor the girlfriend of Mandy the young lady on the outside of the ring. a little background on this young woman. an avid fan of WWE. Has a back ground in free style motor cross earning championships as well as being an amateur race car driver. So she obviously has the edge to compete her in WWE

Layla pushes Taylor against the ropes. Layla then goes for a clothes line. which Taylor ducks. Layla then goes for another clothesline but walks into bicycle kick from Taylor who quickly follows up with head scissors take down and a quick two count. Taylor picks Layla up of the mat and goes for an Irish whip but Layla blocks it and turns it into an arm bar Taylor counters by backing her into the ropes breaking the hold and quickly locks in the Tayrantula(Tarantula/rope hung Boston crab)

Todd: Taylor showing some skill as we see her locking in that Tarantula hold

Striker: That hold is very effective but it can't get you a win we see Taylor break the hold as the ref counts to four.

Layla falls to the mat. Taylor hops back into the ring and blows a kiss to Mandy before walking over to Layla bending down tucking her head next to Layla's and hooking both her legs and picking her up so Layla's upside down she jumps up and hits her finisher Taylor made (Muscle buster) and goes for the pin

Todd: Whoa! Taylor showing off the upper body strength with that high impact move. 1,2,3 its over

Announcer: And the winner of the match TAYLOR!( Taylor's theme hits and Mandy comes in the ring and picks her up and swing her around. They then both jump around celebrating)

Striker: Well Taylor starts her career off with a win certainly this young woman. Adding to thrilling night her on Smack Down (cuts to a clip of the Angel's Wrath match)

Todd: And speaking of thrilling fresh off that brutal Angel's Wrath match we will here from one the fastest raising super star's in the WWE The WWE European Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges when we come back (Shows an image David the cuts to break)

(Fades back in with a video showing clips of the Angels Wrath match set to the dramatic music The video ends with David Standing on the barricade with the title)

"Hear me now," blast through the arena in a loud whispered voice causing the lights to dim to almost darkness and the crowd to jump to there feet with a roar as Framing Hanley's _Hear Me Now_ begins to play. Followed by a blinding light as David makes his way to the ring wearing street clothes consisting of a of a red button down shirt with a large crest of arm in the center of the back with the word fearless going across the top in old English letters. A white wife beater. Black jeans, with red trim, black boots a skull belt buckle, and a handcuff jean chain. His long dreads are half braided with the lose ends pulled into a ponytail. He has a bandage above right eye covering his stitches . He also has his European title on his shoulder.

Todd: One of the most talked about young stars in our business today . The Arch Angel David Hodges has quickly become one of the most unique talked about forces in not just the WWE but the entire world ( David walks down the ramp shaking hands with the fans)

Striker: That's right Hodges not only capturing the European title in his short time here. But also through WWE's partnership with the Dragon Gate promotion becoming one half of that companies tag champions with Evan Bourne. ( David walks up the ring steps and climbs through and climbs the nearest turn buckle a raises the belt over his head bringing the lights back to normal. He then "floats" down and grabs a mic as his music cuts out And the fans begin to chant angel)

David: Ten (get interrupted by the crowd chanting angel) Ten stitches eighty tacks pulled from my back, getting my head nearly caved in, an eighteen foot fall trough a table. And the ANGEL NATION IS STILL ALIVE! (crowd chants angel nation) The Angel Nation each and everyone of you that have been called losers, misfits and freaks. Sunday was not only justice for me but for each and every one of you and I thank you for letting me be your voice I thank you for letting me be your champion ( Crowd chants More) But before I get back to the announcement I wanted to make I just want you all to give it up for my baby Lydia for winning her first WWE Women's Championship. ( The fans chant Lydia's name)

Todd: Hodges showing he's one of the more humble champions here tonight Matt

Striker: That's why his fans love him because he's all about them

David: Now for the reason I'm here next week on superstars Its gonna be the return of the Air Borne Angels! So gets-(cut off by the sound of Birdman's _Money to blow_)

David turns to the ramp and sees a petite white female with naturally tan skin and very dark brown almost black hair wearing a belted white top, black leather pants and boots. She is followed by a well built young man with tan skin and short shaggy dirty blonde hair wearing ring gear consisting of white vinyl trunks with gold tribal designs trimmed in blue on them with matching boots and knee pads.

Todd: Well who are these two( the young lady ask for a mic)

Striker: Well I don't know but I believe we're about to find out

Vanessa: David Hodges its a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Vanessa Trinity Mast, of Mast Media ENT and this is my client Kevin Fain. And we are here to make you an offer of a life time

David: Oh really and what would that be

Vanessa: Its simple Mr. Hodges I want you to join my company and be Kevin's partner. You do that and let give you a new image I'll not only make you a household but I'll make you into a real champion. And all you have to do is shake my hand

David: So you gonna make me a star beyond my wildest dreams give me all the money I ever wanted and all I have to do is partner with him(Vanessa nods) Well in that case there's only one answer ... Hell No!( Vanessa looks offended) You see there's two things I won't do that's turn on my friend my brother Evan Bourne and sell out. So why don't you and that Ken doll just leave forget-( Kevin looks like he's about to attack David but Vanessa holds him back,)

Vanessa: You'll be hearing from us again( turns and leaves the ring)

Todd: Well this Vanessa Trinity Mast trying to recruit the Arch Angel and coming up short

Striker: Well Todd: Mast said That Hodges would hear from her Kevin again and you know what I believe her (Fades to break)

**Super Stars:**

Josh: Welcome back to Super Stars. Josh Matthews and Greg Helms Coming to you from New Jersey As we get set to bring more action here tonight ( Finishes just as the loud blaring of Hinder's _Up all night _blast through the arena)

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen the following match is set for one fall Making his way to the weighing in at 235 pounds from Las Vegas Nevada being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast Kevin Fain! ( Kevin is wearing blue Trunks with gold tribal designs trimmed in white. while is wearing a blue spaghetti strap top a black micro mini skirt a pair of black stiletto boots and a black leather jacket

Greg: Well right now we're getting to see the two newest faces in the WWE, Vanessa Trinity Mast and Kevin Fain. Last week Vanessa trying recruit The Arch Angel David Hodges but coming up short.

Josh: Well Hodges said he wouldn't sell out wouldn't turn on his partner. But now we're gonna get a look at Kevin Fain in action

Kevin and Hawkins size each other up before Kevin hit him with a shoulder block Kevin then stomps him a few times before picking him up and throwing him into the corner. He then looks over at a smiling Vanessa. He then backs up and hits Hawkins with spinning heel kick. Hawkins then staggers out of the ring. Kevin then drives him back in the corner and sets him on the top turnbuckle. Kevin then climbs to the second rope and picks Hawkins up on his shoulders hits his move Nightmare Syndrome(F5 from the second rope) then goes for the pin

Greg: Wow did you see that move Kevin Fain with that F5 from the second and now the pin 1,2,3 its over

Announcer: Here's your winner Kevin Fain! (Kevin's Music hits Vanessa gets in the ring clapping then raise his hand. Then ask for a mic)

Josh: Well we just saw curt Hawkins get demolished By Kevin Fain now it looks like Vanessa has something to say

Vanessa: David Hodges you and all these fans have witnessed the future of sports entertainment. A future you turned down You see my company is going to take over the business You see I intend to gather the best of the best until I have complete control so get ready because Mast Media ENT is taking over (Kevin's music hits again as he and Vanessa leave the ring)

Josh: Well Vanessa Trinity Mast sort of calling out The Arch Angel David and announcing her plans to take over here in the WWE

Greg: Well speaking of Hodges .Coming up next its the return of The Air Bourne Angels Hodges and Bourne in action next.(fades to commercial)

(Fades back in to the sound Japanese Metal )

Announcer: The following is a non title tag team match introducing first from Tokyo Japan representing Dragon Gate and the Kamikaze faction weighing in a t a total combined weight of 391 pounds Shingo Takagi and Yamato! ( Shingo is wearing a blue and black singlet and his hair is black with blonde highlights and is styled in a cross between a mullet and faux hawk Yamato is wearing blue and black Speedo style trunks his hair is jet black and styled in a spiked bowl cut)

Josh: Welcome back to Superstars as we get set to bring you main event tag team action we see the team of Shingo and Yamato of the Kamikaze faction brought over in that partnership the WWE has with the Dragon Gate promotion in Japan

Greg: That's right Josh Dragon Gate that great promotion letting us share some of their talent as well as three of their tittles. And will be interesting to say the least to see how Shingo and Yamato match up against Bourne and Hodges.

The lights in the arena go to almost darkness and a loud whisper blast through the arena saying, "Hear us now" Causing the crowd to jump to their feet as Lil Wayne's _Ground Zero_ hits setting off colored strobe lights. As David, Lydia, and Evan appear on the stage. Lydia takes David tag title belt and hops on his with his belt around her neck and her women's title across her chest Evan is carrying his belt on his shoulder. David is wearing his yellow and black ring gear. and Evan is wearing his blue an white gear. Lydia is wearing a red and black plaid skirt and a black wife beater.

Announcer: And their opponents weighing in at a combined weight of 424 pounds being accompanied by Lydia Dumas they are the Open twin gate champions The Arch Angel David Hodges and Evan Bourne THE AIR BORNE ANGELS!

Josh: The three young super stars the WWE universe are calling the new team extreme the Air Borne Angels and Lydia. Greg I know you have a bit of history with The Arch Angel and Lydia

Greg: That's right I remember the day David walked into the gym me Hardy's ran he didn't ask he just jumped in the ring and locked up with Jeff and Jeff slammed as hard as could he got up and said "Next time hit me harder," ( Lydia hops off David's back and hands him his belt then slides in the ring followed by David and Evan. Lydia drops to one knee as David and Evan climb the turnbuckles on the right side. They both raise their arms making the lights back to normal they then "float" down off the second rope and walk over to Lydia. David lifts Lydia up by her chin and kisses her on the lips Lydia then takes the belts and her and Evan leave the ring)

Josh: Well the bell just rung and Hodges and Yamato

David and Yamato circle each other sizing each other up. They then lock up in a collar elbow tie-up. Yamato uses the hold to get to get David into position for a belly to back suplex. But David breaks his grip and turns it into a topside wrist lock. He then pulls Yamato over to his corner and tags in Evan.

Greg: There you see those quick tags Evan and David keeping each other fresh not giving the other team a chance to tag in our out sign of a great veteran team

Evan takes the hold but Yamato does a arm drag but Evan lands on his feet. Yamato and Evan size each other up again Yamato goes for a clothes line but Evan ducks then counters with a drop kick. He the goes for a pin and only gets a two count. Evan then picks Yamato up. Yamato shoves Evan then goes for a front kick only to have Evan grab his foot . Yamato then hits Evan with an Enziguri knocking Evan to the ground. He then quickly tags in Shingo.

Josh; Now Evan Bourne down and The larger of the opposing team Shingo in the ring (Shingo picks Evan up and Irish whips him and the two cris cross)

Greg: Shingo Takagi a former body builder in his native Japan. known for his agility and power in the ring. going to show of that tonight

Evan tries to come back with a clothes line but Shingo leap frogs him. Evan bounces off the ropes and Shingo picks him up and gives him a sit out power bomb. Evan bounces off the mat and lands in his corner. David gives him a blind tag and quickly climbs to the top rope and hit a missile drop kick .

Josh: Hodges with that blind tag followed by that beautiful dropkick (Hodges picks up Shingo then hits him with the Michael Sword)

Greg: Michael Sword ! 1,2,3 its over

Announcers: Here are your winners Evan Bourne and The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David and Evan's music hits and Lydia slides into the ring with belts Evan get out of the corner and snatches his belt from Lydia then rolls out of the ring leaving Dave and Lydia in shock)

Lydia: What was that about ?

David: I don't know (show fades to black)

**Smack Down:**

(A white wedding invitation graphic appears on the screen that reads " You the WWE Universe are invited to share in the celebration of the love between Maria Louise Kanellis & Melina Nava Perez as they join in marriage" Followed by the usual Smack Down opening)

Todd: Buffalo New York is sold out by the WWE universe. As we bring you WWE Friday night Smack Down ! Todd Grisham and Matt Striker here as we get set to bring you what we plan to be an amazing night here on Smack Down

Striker: Amazing isn't the word for what we have in store here tonight a Message from the worlds heavy weight Champion The Undertaker!

Todd: Also the moment so many fans have been waiting on the biggest wedding in Smack Down history. The first ever wedding between two diva's WWE history. The two Diva's in love Melina and Maria making it official On there last night here on Smack Down (Finishes as Tatu's not gonna get us plays)

Announcer: The following is a Diva's set for one fall introducing first from Memphis TN being accompanied by Taylor Mandy! ( Mandy and Taylor Make their way to the ring shaking hands with fans Mandy is wearing her ring attire consisting of an Air Force blue and black vinyl sports bra like top trimmed in white and cut just low enough to show a tasteful amount of cleavage a pair matching short athletic shorts with that let tiny bit of her butt hang out the bottom with three slits cut on either hip showing just enough skin to make her girlfriend hot Maylor written on the back in script in white. With matching knee pads an boots Taylor is wearing street clothes consisting of a tight black derby dolls t-shirt and a pair of tight destroyed denim jeans)

Striker: Well speaking of divas in love. Here comes Smack Downs newest Divas Mandy and Taylor, or if you prefer Maylor. The two good friends of the Arch Angel and Lydia. Of course Mandy whose Dressed for action tonight served in the Air Force with the new women's champion Lydia

Todd: Well earlier tonight Mandy and had this to say ( a small screen appears in the corner. While Mandy and Taylor do their entrance)

Mandy: Hello WWE universe I'm Mandy and the this gorgeous blonde is here is Taylor

Taylor: Hello. OMG I still can't believe that we're divas, I still, can't believe I won last week, AHH!

Mandy: Ears Tay!

Taylor: Sorry. But you usually like it when I scream ears

Mandy: Taylor cameras

Taylor: Sorry but I'm just so excited about your match tonight

Mandy: I know I am too speaking my match want to help me warm up

Taylor But we all ready worked out

Mandy: but we didn't do our special Maylor work out if you know what I mean ( runs her finger under Taylor's chin and walks of camera)

Taylor: Right behind you (Video ends)

Todd: Well They're certainly a spirited couple (Finishes Just as the fifties doo whoop sounds of Cherry's _Cherry Baby _theme)

Announcer: And her opponent from the other side of the tracks Cherry (Cherry's ring attire consist of a pink and black version of Sandy's out-fit from the end _Grease_ except her top is a very tight pink halter top and her hair is in a pony tail tied by a pink and white polka dot head band)

Striker: Well nineteen fifty five is alive as we see the re turn of Cherry!

Todd: Well lets see if the girl from the other side of the tracks can hang with the young lady from the Air force

The bell rings and Mandy and Cherry circle each other sizing each other up before doing a collar elbow tie up. Mandy turns the hold into a head lock Cherry pushes out of the hold sending Mandy into the ropes As Mandy comes back with a spinning heel kick the Camera cuts back stage and shows Vanessa watching the match.

Striker: Well Vanessa Trinity Mast watching this match as we see Cherry trading right hands Mandy

Todd: Well Vanessa said on Superstars that she wants the best and she sees that in one of these two

Cherry Irish whips Mandy into the ropes catching her with a bull dog as she bounces off. Then goes for a cover and only gets a two count. She yells at the ref then picks Mandy up off the mat. Mandy pushes her back and starts to unloads in combination of kicks and punches driving Cherry into the corner. Then goes to the other corner and waits for Cherry to stagger out Once she does Mandy hits her with mach 3 (double hand spring head scissors take down)

Striker: Mandy showing off that martial background not to mention that agility now she's going up top

Mandy climbs to the top turn buckle and grabs her right leg and lifts it over her head then hits Cherry with the Zero Gravity ( front flip split-legged guillotine leg drop pin)

Todd: 1,2,3 its over!

Announcer: And the winner of this match Mandy! ( Mandy and Taylor's music hits Mandy rolls out of the ring and Taylor practically tackles her and kisses her before walk back up the ramp)

Striker: Well The young up start Mandy celebrating her second win with her girlfriend

Todd: Well coming up next the Animal Batista comes face to face with his former friend Rey Mystirio ( Show fades to black)

**Later That Night:**

The show opens with the ring decorated for a wedding with the ropes removed and the post covered in flowers with an archway in the center classical music plays as several super stars take seats around the ring.

Todd: Well welcome back to Smack Down where history is about to take place

Striker: That's right Todd all the superstars, all of WWE universe here to witness the first ever wedding of two divas

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for international recording artist Ne-yo.

The camera pans to Ne-yo on the stage at the piano playing the melody of his song _The best thing _with a extended intro_. _As he does this the procession starts with David who is wearing a black tux with a burgundy vest and tie arm and arm with Lydia whose wearing a burgundy evening gown with a cream sash around the waist with streaks in her hair to match her dress. They are followed by John Morrison and Mickie James who are wearing identical outfits. They are all followed by Melina whose wearing a beautiful cream wedding dress with a burgundy sash around her waist and burgundy flower worn in her hair. As Ne-yo begins to sing every one stand as Maria appears at the top of the stage being given away by Jerry "The King" Lawler who is wearing tux almost identical to David and John's. Maria is wearing a traditional white strapless gown with a long train her thick red hair is worn half up and held up by a tiara and she is carrying bouquet of burgundy and cream roses as she walks up the steps she it to Lydia who us her free hand to help with her train. Once in the ring turns and looks into Melina's eyes and Melina looks into hers and as they take each others hands both letting joyful tears fall.

Minister: Dearly beloved we are gathered her to join Melina and Maria in holy matrimony. Marriage is a truly sacred even that celebrates the joining of two souls into one. A bound not to be entered into selfishly and prideful but meekly and humbly by both parties. So they form a near perfect union of two hearts. Before we go further the couple has prepared their own vows. Ladies if you would

Melina: Maria when I got into this business all that mattered to me was winning and being the best....... Then I met you and that all changed the moment I first saw your smile. The smile of a woman who became my best friend, who became my lover. A smile that I see heaven in. I never knew true joy or beauty before I saw it in your saw it in your eyes and your smile. And its a joy that means more to ....... more to me everyday. With you I know what true love means.

Maria: Melina when we first met I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world. And........ as we got closer I found friend ship , love compassion and honesty. You opened my eyes to a world of love and happiness that before you I could never imagine . I am more than honored that you chose me to be your best friend , your lover and your wife........ Melina you're the flame that ignites my heart and with out I'd be nothing

Minister: Now if we may continue. Do you Melina take Maria to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health forsaking all others as along you both shall live

Melina: I do ( tears of joy)

Minster: And do you Maria take Melina to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health forsaking all others as long as you both shall live

Maria: I do (tears of joy)

Minister: The rings please( David hands Melina the simple gold and silver band for Maria while Lydia hands Maria an identical one for Melina) The ring is symbol of the undying love between to people and the circle of trust that they share. Melina take Maria's hand and place the ring on her finger and repeat after me With this ring I do be wed

Melina: With this ring I do be wed( places the ring on Maria's finger)

Minister: Maria take Melina's hand place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. With this ring I do be wed

Maria: With this ring I do be wed(places the ring on her finger)

Minister: Can anyone give cause why these two should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace(no one says any thing) Then by the power invested in me by God and the state of New York I now pronounce you Wife and Wife You may now kiss your bride (Melina and Maria kiss causing everyone to stand and clap) I now present for the first time Mrs. and Mrs. Perez ( the wedding music plays and confetti rains down as Melina and Maria leave the ring hand and hand smiling )

Todd: well folks a great end to great night I'm Todd Grisham saying goodnight and we'll see you all next time (Show fades to black)

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it remember reviews** **are** **Peace and blessings MR SDR**


	10. Mast Media

_**A/N: Hey what's up Angel nation I'm back with another mile in the road we call the path of the Arch Angel so lets get started and see where the twist and turnbuckles take us**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot I do not own any music WWE or any indy wrestlers mentioned but if I did the first thing I'd do is Banish Cena to indy wrestling hell where he belongs maybe then he'd have a gimmick. Seriously what the hell is he supposed to be cause one minute he's rapper then the next he's like an ex marine or something what is he someone tell me!**_

_**Mast Media:**_

_**Super Stars:**_

_Josh__**: **__The WWE universe has come to Mane in a sold out arena for WWE Superstars. Greetings fans Josh Matthews here with my broadcast partner Greg helms _

_Greg: That's right what a night its going to be an awesome night (finishes as Curt Hawkins theme hits)_

_Josh: Well Curt Hawkins making his way out to the not dressed for action tonight but he doesn't have an opponent so why_

_Greg: Well we see Hawkins grab the mic so we might find out_

_Hawkins: I'm going to say this once Kevin Fain get your ass out here ( the crowd cheers Then the sound of Up all night _by Hinder hits and Vanessa and Kevin walk out on to the ramp in street clothes)

Vanessa: Why should Kevin waste his time beating you again (crowd boos) Boo all you want but Mast Media ENT My company is the future Kevin is the future and you you're a has been (crowd boos) You know what you're worst than a has been you're a never was

Hawkins: Well at least I can talk for my self unlike that Ken Doll right there or is he that dumb he can't speak

Kevin: I'm smart enough to speak for myself . But I'm also smart enough to watch my back (Hawkins is suddenly speared from behind by two people who proceed to stomp him and kick him out of the ring)

Josh: Whoa Hawkins being attacked from behind by who looks to be it is it's Zack Ryder and Jimmy Rave!

Greg : Hawkins being beat down by Jimmy Rave and his former partner Zack Ryder now Kevin Fain joining in on this mugging

Kevin , Zack and Jimmy pick up Hawkins and ram his head into the ring post while Vanessa claps and smiles and orders them to do it again.

Josh: This is brutal Curt Hawkins is busted open and now look at this (Kevin DDT's Hawkins into the ramp making Vanessa smile)

Greg: This vicious assault by Vanessa Trinity Mast and her apparent clients beating down Curt Hawkins and now Vanessa grabbing the mic

Vanessa: Hold him up! Hold him up! (Kevin and Jimmy hold him up) You see what you get when you don't know your place and you try to challenge the best. But then again that was your problem from what Zack tells me you could never see long term see the future. But you see Zack and his new partner Jimmy here see the future matter of fact they see as long as they stay with me they are the future and that my company will not only make them champions but take over the WWE. But in order to have a better future you must do away with the past( Vanessa steps aside and Zack kicks Hawkins in the face. Then Birdman's _Money to blow _hits)

Greg: Well Vanessa Trinity Mast said she wants the best and says that her company is the future of this company. And I can't help but wonder what she has planned next (Fades to break)

**Later that night(backstage)**

Eve: Ladies and gentlemen joining me at this time the new WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION !Lydia Dumas! (The crowd cheers as the camera pans out to show Lydia in a tight red and black Arch Angel, Angel Nation t-shirt the front is purposely tatter in three places at her chest and cut off at her stomach to show her abs as well as the words "Queen City" tattooed on them in script the sleeves have been cut up to just below the top her shoulders. She is also wearing a pair of tight black jeans and holding her belt on her shoulder. Her hair is its natural black) Lydia tell my how does it feel to come back from an injury and become the second person in your family to win the Women's title

Lydia: Well Eve I'm still having a hard time believing it. I mean used to watch my big sis walk around with this thing for so long. But its mine now and I promise to all my fans that me and Lita maybe different but that same fighting spirit she had runs in the family and....... What the hell do you want ( She looks and sees Vanessa walk into the frame)

Vanessa: I just wanted to Congratulate you on winning two weeks ago. And to tell you that you don't have to worry about me offering you a place in my company cause you don't have what it takes

Lydia: ( Lydia gives a cocky smile similar to her sisters) You know not that I'd ever join your little crew but this little belt says I more than have what it takes sweetie

Vanessa: Just try not to scratch it okay I want it in perfect condition when I find someone to take it off of you

Lydia: Good luck wit that

Vanessa: You know I just realized not only does a fighting spirit run in your family but so does dressing like a two dollar whore ( Lydia jumps on Vanessa and starts beating her)

Josh: Whoa Vanessa ticking off the women's champion Lydia

Greg: Well one thing the Dumas family is known for are those tempers and as we've seen in the past you talk about one sister the other one's there to kick your ass( Security breaks up Lydia and Vanessa)

Lydia: You better watch your mouth bitch! (Fades to break)

**Smack Down:** (The smack down theme and intro video plays followed by the pyro and a rolling shoot of the audience)

Todd Grisham: The WWE universe has touched down in Delaware in this sold out arena as we bring you another action packed Friday Night Smack Down. Good evening everyone I'm your host Todd Grisham along with me as always my partner Matt Striker Matt

Striker: Thanks Todd and what a night its going to be we have not one but two tag matches up first up the tag team debut of Smack Down's newest couple Mandy and Taylor Maylor! in action against Layla and Cherry

Todd : Then its the Undisputed Tag champs the brothers Edge and Christian in a none title match against who Vanessa Mast calls the future of tag team wrestling Zack Ryder and Jimmy Rave The Rave Ryders (Finishes just as _Up all night_ by Hinderhits)

Striker: Well speaking of Mast Media ENT her comes Vanessa and Kevin (Vanessa and Kevin make their way to the ring. Kevin is wearing a red and black version of his ring gear and Vanessa is wearing a ultra sheer ruffled blouse a pair of skin tight leather high waist pants with la on the side that a loose at her hip showing she's not wearing under wear and a pair of "hooker" boots)

Vanessa: Last!(Crowd boo's interrupting her) Last night I was the victim of an un provoked attack by the Women's Champion (Cuts to video of the previous nights Superstars)

Todd: Well of course she's talking about her run in with Lydia Dumas but Matt I wouldn't call this unprovoked

Matt:: Not really Vanessa pushed her buttons and didn't like what happened afterward.

Vanessa: I have never been so disrespected in my life! And all you do is cheer for ( Vanessa starts to say something but is cut off by the mix of Angel Nation and Lydia chants Kevin then grabs the mic from her)

Kevin: Shut up! You see you all cheer for them you all want to be them. Because just Like your heroes you can't see the future ( Crowd boo's ) That's why tonight I'm issuing my challenge to The Airborne Angels for the Open Twin Gate titles !

Todd: Whoa! Kevin Fain challenging the Airborne Angels my question is how are the angel gonna respond to this( finishes Evan's solo theme hits)

Matt: Well looks like we may find out as we see one half of the AirBorne Angels make his way to the ring (Evan walks to the ring dressed in his tights and a t-shirt with his belt on his shoulder carrying a mic)

Evan:: I just got a few questions for you. One if you're the future of this bussniess then how come you're not on the cover of this months WWE Magazine like me and Dave

Todd: That's true both The Arch Angel David Hodges and Evan Borne featured on the cover along with John Morrison and other young WWE superstars of WWE's future champions issue avalible now at Shopzone

Evan: Second do you even have some one dumb enough to team with you and sell his soul to that little tramp (Vanessa takes the Mic from Kevin )

Vanessa: Trust me he has a partner. Kevin has the best partner for the job and unlike yours he can show up on time to keep this from happening (Kevin then spears Evan)

Matt: Wow what a spear by Fain!

Todd: Kevin and Vanessa distracting Evan. Then the attack Now look at this(Kevin picks Evan and rams him into the corner He then sets him up on the top rope he the gets on the second rope and picks him up and gives him the nightmare driver(F5 from the second rope)

Matt: Nightmare Driver! That F5 from the second rope and look at the smile on the face of Vanessa and what's Kevin doing now ( Kevin holds him on his knees and Vanessa picks up the mic)

Vanessa: Incase you don't get it WE'RE TAKING OVER!( Vanessa then kicks Evan in the jaw then they both leave the ring)

Todd: For the second Time this week we're seeing a ruthless attack by Mast Media ENT

Striker: Well If this is what Vanessa and her client's are capable of I wonder what they have planned for later on (Fades to break)

(Fades back in with a Still shot of David and Lydia walking around backstage)

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down where during the break following the assault by Kevin Fain and Vanessa Mast things got heated between Evan Borne and his partner The Arch Angel ( David and Lydia walk until Evan runs up to them holding an ice pack)

Evan: Where the hell were you!

David: Whoa! Evan calm down what happened!

Evan: What happened! what happened! I just got jumped by Mast and Fain and my partner wasn't there to watch my back that's what happened!

Lydia: Take it easy man you act like we had something to with this Ev

David: Yeah man we hit traffic getting here

Evan: Traffic huh? you know its funny when its your little girlfriend that needs your help you can always show up

David: Leave her out of this okay!

Evan: You know Lydia maybe if you could get off your back sooner Angel Boy could show up on time( David Jumps and Evan and the two start fighting on the ground)

Lydia: GUYS THAT'S ENOUGH! I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! SECURITY! (Video ends and fades out to the announce table)

Striker: Well Todd there looks to be some tension between the Angels

Todd: Well if there is hopefully they can work it out by next week because Teddy Long has made the match next week its the Air Borne Angels vs. Kevin Fain and a mystery partner ( Finishes as Layla's theme hits)

Striker: Well speaking of tag teams. We have some Diva's tag team action coming up Next(Fades to break)

(Fades back in with Layla warming up in the ring)

Todd: Welcome back to Friday Night Smack Down as we get set for Tag Team Divas action

Announcer: The following is a Diva's tag match set for one fall introducing first already in the ring from Miami Fl. Layla!

Striker: Well Layla getting set for tag team action here tonight already in the ring looking fired up ( finishes as Cherry's theme hits)

Announcer: And her partner from the other side of the tracks Cherry, (Cherry makes her way to the ring in her fifties inspired ring gear)

Todd: Well Matt don't these two seem be a bit of an unlikely team

Matt: Well be that as it may but Layla and Cherry both have experience in tag matches that may give them the chemistry they need for this match (Finishes as _Not gonna get us _blast through the arena)

Todd: Speaking of chemistry here are two Divas who aren't lacking in that department

Announcer: And their opponents from Memphis TN Mandy and Taylor the team of MAYLOR! ( Mandy and Taylor make there way to the ring in matching green and black versions of their individual ring gear)

Striker: Well Mandy and Taylor Smack Down's newest couple have been on a roll as of late each picking up victories over both Layla and Cherry

Mandy and Taylor walk down the ramp shaking hands with the fans. Once they reach the end of the ramp Mandy runs up the ring steps and hops over the top rope and stands facing Layla and Cherry's corner Taylor then slides through her legs. She then gets to her feet and leans into Mandy like she's going to kiss her but pulls away and walks to the closest corner and motions for Mandy to follow her to the second rope. She then pulls Mandy up to the second rope and kisses her. Mandy then fakes fainting and falls to the canvas. Taylor then hops down and checks on her only to have Mandy pull her into another kiss making them both laugh

Striker: Well: you've got to love the playful nature of these two as we see Mandy start things off with Layla

Mandy and Layla size eachother up. Layla goes for a clothesline but Mandy rolls out of the way. Mandy and Layla size eachother up again before locking up in a collar elbow tie up. Layla turns it into a German release suplex only to have Mandy land on her feet

Todd: Certainly seeing a alot of agility and speed from Mandy in the early going here. Of course Mandy has that background in Muay Thai kick boxing competing in two armed forces tournaments

Striker: Muay Thai part of the basics for a lot of MMA styles. The physical conditioning involved in that training on top of her Air force background is what's gonna make her a tuff opponent as we see her go to work with those kicks

Mandy gives Layla two kicks back to back to the midsection doubling her over. Mandy then bounces off the ropes and goes for a scissors kick but Layla blocks it and knocks her to the mat and stagers to her corner and tags in Cherry who quickly locks in a leg lock.

Striker: In off the tag with that leg lock and....... What's she doing out here(Looks up the ramp and sees Vanessa standing at the top of the stage)

Todd: Well I don't know what Vanessa is doing out here but I hope to find out when we come back( Fades to break)

(Fades back in)

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down where Cherry and Layla have cut off the ring from Mandy and where we still don't know why one Vanessa Trinity Mast is out here watching this match

Striker: Well she appears to be just watching but from what we've seen from Vanessa she never just watches but we'll have to wait and see as we get back to action as we Cherry Tag in Layla

Layla hits Mandy with a short arm clothesline then goes for the pin and only gets a two. Layla then picks her up by her hair and throws her into her and Cherry's corner then trash talks Taylor tries to get into the ring but the ref stops her and allows Layla and Cherry to double team Mandy by Cherry choking her with the tag rope and Layla punching her before letting her fall

Striker: A vicious double team and Mandy has to get to her girlfriend Taylor and make a tag if she hopes to win.

Layla tries to lock in an ankle lock on Mandy while talking trash to Taylor who is reaching for a tag stomping on the apron

Taylor: Come on baby! Tag me in !

Layla: I'm going to break your girlfriends ankle you little lesbo bitch!

As Taylor stomps the fans start chanting Maylor. As the chants grow louder Mandy pushes up on her hands and turns kicks out of the hold dazing Layla long enough to for her to make a tag.

Todd: MANDY WITH TAG! And now we see Taylor going to work with that big right hand to Layla followed by the fore arm to Cherry.

Taylor picks Layla and whips her into the corner and then goes for a body splash only to have Layla pull the ref in front of her knocking the ref out. Cherry comes in and tries to go for a double team and gets cut off by Mandy

Striker: Referee's down now all four women in the ring and all hell breaks lose as we see Layla go down from that big boot from Taylor and now look at this.

Mandy and Taylor hit Cherry with a double clothesline knocking her out of the ring. Mandy then pulls Taylor into a kiss out of nowhere making the crowd roar they the look at Layla and blow her a kiss Mandy then goes and picks up Layla and sets her up for a power bomb while Taylor climbs to the top rope. When Mandy gets Layla high enough Taylor jumps of the ropes into a front flip seated senton while Mandy power bombs her

Todd: Whoa! what a move! they call that one the Maylor impeller and now the ref back up wait Cherry! Cherry! trying to get back in and...... stopped by the baseball slide from Mandy. And now the reff with the count 1, 2,3 and Maylor gets the win!

Announcer: and the winners of this match Maylor ! (Mandy and Taylor's theme hits and the ref raises their hands in victory they then roll out of the ring and hug and walk up the ramp with there arms around Each others waist and stop at the top when they see Vanessa standing there. Vanessa smiles mouths congratulations and steps aside)

Todd: Well a bit of a run in of sorts with Vanessa and I honestly forgot she was even out here

Striker: Well that may be ..... But wait their looks like there's some drama in the ring as we see a very irate Cherry getting into the ring (Cherry walks over to Layla and kicks her as she's trying to get up)

Todd: Whoa! Cherry attacking her own partner and look at this assault ( Cherry stomps Layla kicking her until she's lying under the bottom rope)

Cherry: You cost me the match!(Cherry then drop kicks her getting boo's from the crowd and a smile from Vanessa. Cherry then rolls out of the ring and kicks Layla's head into the ring post making Layla fall to the floor)

Striker: Well this is a side of Cherry we've never seen and....... now Vanessa looks overjoyed as we see her clapping and making her way to the ramp ( Vanessa stops at the bottom of the ramp. smiles and mouths finish her. Cherry then pulls the mat back uncovering the floor and picks up and sets her up for a DDT)

Todd: Wait a minute this is uncalled for Don't do this! Don't........ DDT!! (Cherry then spits in Layla's face she then smiles and follows Vanessa back up the ramp) and now look at her following Vanessa up the ramp not even caring

Striker: Well as we see the EMT's check on Layla we've got wonder what the Connection is between Vanessa and Cherry( Camera gets a shot of Layla being put on a stretcher then fades out)

**Superstars the next week: **

(as the theme music fades out Birdman's _Money to blow _hits)

Announcer: please welcome to the ring at this time Vanessa Trinity Mast ,Kevin Fain, And the new WWE undisputed tag team champions Zack Ryder Jimmy Rave

Josh: Good evening fans Josh Matthews and Greg Helms here bringing you another Edition of Superstars

Greg: That's right and fans do not adjust your TV's set what you just heard is true Zack Ryder and Jimmy Rave The Rave Ryders are the new Undisputed tag champs. (Shows still shots of the match between Edge and Christian vs. The Rave Ryders)

Josh: That's right last night at a WWE live event Ryder and Rave faced Edge and Christian for the titles. The brothers were off to a start then Vanessa got involved

Greg: That's right the president of Mast Media ENT distracting the ref allowing Rave to slip Ryder those brass knuckles. Ryder gives Edge the punch then its 1,2,3 New champs

Josh: Well now it appears the lovely Ms. Mast has something to say

Vanessa: One week! Zack Ryder and Jimmy Rave were a tag team. One week under my leadership and they are YOUR NEW UNDISPUTED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! (crowd boo's as they hold up their belts) Once again proving Mast Media ENT my company to be the future of the WWE (more boo's)

Josh: Well Vanessa is certainly very full of herself and her company

Greg: Well you have to give her, her props I mean having a team win a title after one week is major

Vanessa: Now to the next matter of business. Following that attack by that vile skanky disgusting peace of trash you call a champion Lydia Dumas (Crowd chants Lydia) So I decided to find some one to watch my back a Diva that not only has what takes to work for the WWE. But one who was taken advantage of made to be joke so lesser diva's could move up. Until now until she embraced my vision of the future.(Crowd boo's) With out any further wait please welcome my bodyguard the newest client of Mast Media ENT KARA SLICE! (Nikki Minaj's _I Get Crazy _hits and the camera pans up the ramp)

Josh: Everyone wants to see this new member of........ wait is that it is ! Greg its Cherry! (Cherry makes her way to the ring wearing a wearing a black halter top with an extra long v-neck that stops her belly button a pair of high waist black that look painted on a pair of knee high leather boot with silver buckles and a spiked heel her blonde hair is worn down and parted to the right with one long jet black streak in it)

Greg: Well apparently Cherry has undergone make over. Of to for this to make sense we'll have to go back to last week on Smack Down(Video of what happened after the tag match) Cherry are Kara Slice as she'd like to be known attacked her partner Layla

Josh: Well that night she walked up the ramp Vanessa and she apparently is her new client and bodyguard as we see her hug her new boss

Greg: Well Josh it looks like she has something to say and I for one want to know what she has to say

Kara: I know you're all waiting to boo me so go ahead (Crowd boos) You all hate me don't you. But you all loved Cherry didn't you . You all loved that stupid roller skating bimbo from the fifties didn't you! You all loved me as long as I was joke and dressed like a reject from Grease Didn't you! You all laughed at me then! Well the time for laughing is over. Thanks to Vanessa I can finally be myself (crowd boos) I can finally see the future a future that you all need to embrace a future that belongs to Mast Media (crowd boos) So boo me all you want cause the fifties are over and Cherry's been popped. My name is Kara Slice and I'm a badd bitch (crowd boos)

Josh: Strong words from the former Cherry

Greg: Kara Slice saying the Cherry has been popped say that Vanessa freed her to be herself. And now Vanessa has something to say

Vanessa: You see Kara and the others have seen the future Its time to Make others seeing it starting with The Airborne Angels( a mixture of boos and Angel Nation chants come from the crowd)

Josh: Well tomorrow night Kevin Fain and an un known partner facing The AirBorne Angels . Of course The team of The Arch Angel David Hodges and Evan Borne having some problems as of late

Greg: Last week That slight physical altercation between the Angels hinting at some tension between them and now Kevin Fain with the mic

Kevin: Hodges you put on this act that you're some kind of savior some kind of Angel that you're this fearless hero. But when in reality you are nothing more than a weak scared little kid (Crowd boos) You see Hodges Tomorrow night me and my partner will not only beat you and take the titles but humiliate you ( Kevin drops the mic and Birdman's _Money to blow_ hits and he and the rest of Mast Media ENT leave the ring)

Greg: Well Mast Media ENT full of themselves Vowing not only to beat the angels but humiliate them

Josh: I just hop for Hodges an Borne sakes I hope confidence and arrogance doesn't breed success(Fades to break)

**Later that night backstage:**

Eve: Ladies and gentlemen joining me at this time The Open Twin Gate Champions The Airborne Angels and Lydia!( The crowd cheers as the camera pans out to show David Lydia and Evan all in street clothes) Guys the thing on everyone's minds is the fight between the two of you last week

David: Eve that fight was just that a fight. And I want to make it clear that Evan me have moved past it. See I look at Evan as my brother and some times brothers fight the thing is how you move past it. And we have moved past it to focus on one thing and that's keeping our Tag titles

Evan: That's right Dave the past is the past my man. But tomorrow night we're going against Kevin Fain a guy who says he's the future! Well Dave and I we don't like to live for tomorrow live for the here and now and here and now is Dave and I are the champs and tomorrow night you have to beat us so I suggest you get ready to here us and fear us now

David: That's right cause tomorrow night the Angels fly (Fades to break)

**Smack Down (the Main Event)**

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down as we get set for a main event tag team action

Striker: That's right The Open Twin gate Champions The Airborne Angels put the belts on the line against Kevin Fain and a mystery partner( Finishes as Hear us now blast through the arena followed by the sound of Lil Wayne's _Ground zero_)

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen the following tag team contest is set for one fall and is for the Open Twin Gate Championship introducing first the champions at a total combined weight of 424 pounds being accompanied by the WWE women's champion Lydia Dumas The Arch Angel David Hodges and Evan Borne The AirBorne Angels!

Todd: The Airborne Angels say that they are brothers say that they have moved past the fight and that they live for the now and the fact is they're are Champion ( David and Evan do their entrance and Lydia goes outside the ring just as _Up all night _by Hinder hits)

Announcer And their opponent from Las Vegas Nevada being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast and Kara Slice weighing in at 235 pounds Kevin Fain

Striker: There's the man who believes he's the future of wrestling being accompanied by his boss Vanessa and her bodyguard Kara Slice but Todd are you noticing what I am ( Kevin and Vanessa get into the ring)

Todd: Where's Fain's partner?

Striker: Todd your guess is as good as mine but I believe were about to get some answer a as we see Vanessa ask for the mic

Vanessa: I bet you want to know where Kevin's partner is huh David? ( Vanessa waits as David mouths yeah) Well if you want to know so bad turn around (David Turns Around and is met by Evan hitting him with the belt knocking him to the mat and he and Kevin start stomping David)

Striker: No way Evan Borne turning on Hodges and now the double team and this match hasn't even really started yet. Lydia now trying to get into the ring but wait Kara Slice with a spear!

Todd: Matt I'm still in Shock here Evan Borne turning on his own partner And Now look at this ( Vanessa orders Kevin and Evan to pick up David once they do the hit with the 3D)

Striker: Good lord what move and now look on the smiles on the faces of that traitor Evan Borne and the rest of Mast Media as we see Vanessa yelling at the time keeper

Vanessa: Ring the damn bell!

Todd: The bells rung and now the traitor borne pinning Hodges 1,2,3 its over

Vanessa: And the winners of this Match Evan Borne and Kevin Fain! ( Kevin's music hits and he and take the belts and walk back up the ramp looking at the ring with Vanessa and Kara smiling as Lydia crawls into the ring and checks on David screaming why Evan why as the show fades to black)

**A/N: Ok kids that ends that one hope you liked it if** **so remember reviews are love. Oh and one more thing it only feels right to dedicate this chapter to the memory of Eddie Fatu aka Jamal aka Umaga. Thank you Eddie for entertaing us you will be missed **


	11. Calling all angels

A/N: What's up Angel Nation I'm back once again with another mile in the Path of the Arch Angel. Well last time I hit you with a shock well this time I have a new OC Also for those Mandy and Taylor fans I've changed their theme music for something more suited to them so without further intro here is the new chapter

Disclaimer: I do not Own WWE, any Indy wrestlers, or music used. If I did own WWE John Cena would be in indy wrestling hell were and I'm not talking ROH I'm talking High school gyms and bingo halls

Calling All Angels part one

Smack Down:

**(The show opens up with a video package of what happen during the Main event the week before: Vanessa: I bet you want to know where Kevin's partner is huh David? ( Vanessa waits as David mouths yeah) Well if you want to know so bad turn around (David Turns Around and is met by Evan hitting him with the belt knocking him to the mat and he and Kevin start stomping David) Video then inter cuts between the attack and David and Evan forming the team and winning the titles then ends with Evan walking back up the ramp and Lydia screaming why before fading into the normal Smack Down intro)**

**Todd: Jackson Mississippi has been taken over by the WWE universe as we bring you Friday Night Smack Down! good evening fans I'm Todd Grisham being joined as always by Matt Striker. Matt.**

**Striker: Thanks and What a night of action we have for you tonight that's right Tonight we have a rematch for the Undisputed tag titles Edge and Christian vs. The Rave Ryders the team of Zack Ryder and Jimmy Rave. **

**Todd: Speaking of Mast Media following that shocking betrayal of his partner last week we will hear from the newest member of Mast Media ENT. and one Half of the Open Twin Gate Champions the traitor Evan Bourne (Finishes as Mickie James's theme hits) Well but right now we're gonna have some diva's action**

**Announcer: The following match is a Diva's contest set for one fall introducing first from Richmond Va. Mickie James !**

**Todd: There She is the former four time Women's Champion Mickie James (Mickie does her usual entrance)**

**Striker: The fire brand the beautiful Mickie James getting set for action against one of the newest Divas in the WWE ( finishes just a voice blast through the arena saying "Love peace and Maylor" followed by the sound of Selena Gomez's **_**Naturally**_**)**

**Announcer: And her opponent from Memphis TN. being accompanied by Mandy, TAYLOR! **

**Mandy and Taylor run out Jumping up and down to the beat Taylor is wearing a sliver and blue version of her ring gear. Consisting of Silver vinyl tights the thighs cut out and filled in with metallic blue lace a silver bra like top with blue straps wrapping around her stomach and framing her belly button ring. A silver sleeveless jacket with wide lapels trimmed in blue fur and rime stones with an interlocking M and T on the back and blue boots and her eye make up matches out fit. While Mandy is wearing a tight blue ED Hardy T-shirt with a matching trucker hat and a tight pair of destroyed style low rise jean and a pair of Apple Bottom high tops**

**Todd: Well Mickie maybe a four time champ but I have to say she's gonna have her hands full with Taylor.**

**Striker: No doubt the young energetic blonde of half of one of the WWE's sexist couples and tag teams with her girlfriend Mandy whose always by her side( Mandy runs up the ring steps and jumps over the top rope and turns into a wide leg stance facing the inside of the ring Taylor then slides in between her legs and teases a kiss then walks to the nearest corner and hops up to the second rope facing into the ring and motions for Mandy to follow her once Mandy is there they kiss and Mandy fake fainting. Taylor walks over and leans down to check on her but just as Mandy is a bout to pull her down Taylor pulls her up and kisses her as Mandy takes her jacket as Mandy is about get out of the ring Taylor gives her a smack on her butt. Making Mandy smile to which Taylor licks lips) **

**Todd: Well Taylor certainly a bit grabby with Mandy there Matt**

**Striker: Todd: Can you blame her I mean her girlfriend's hot wouldn't you wanna touch her as much as possible.**

**Todd: Anyway bells rung and this match has started as we see the as yet undefeated Taylor sizing up Mickie James. Matt now in your opinion who do think is going to come out on top**

**Striker: Its a hard both these women have great speed a technical ability .but based on experience I'd have to go with Mickie James**

**Taylor and Mickie tie up. Mickie turns it into a wrist lock. Taylor tries to break the hold but Mickie twist her wrist more adding more pressure to the hold. Taylor then back flips and lands on her feet breaking the hold then ties Mickie up in a half nelson. Mickie drops to he knees and breaking the hold while flipping Taylor of her shoulder. Taylor rolls through the flip coming up on her knee and smiles at Mickie**

**Striker: Well Taylor sowing she can give as good as good as she gets but will that be enough to win we'll find out when we come back (fades to break) **

**(Fades back in) **

**Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down, where Taylor has a beautiful Octopus hold locked in on Mickie. Lets go back to during the break ( Split shows a still shot Mickie going for a Samoan drop) There you see Mickie going for that Samoan drop off the Irish whip**

**Striker: Yeah but its Taylor using that quickness To lock in that Octopus hold. Now the blonde energy ball Taylor using the leg strength and agility acquired by that motocross background to apply pressure to the neck and shoulder of area of Mickie James. Dealing out a bit of pain to the former women's champion.**

**Taylor tightens the hold by forcing Mickie's neck downward and pulling her arm. The ref comes over and ask Mickie If she wants to give up. To which Mickie says no. Taylor applies more pressure to the hold forcing Mickie down to her knees. Taylor then breaks the hold but holds on to Mickie's arm and pulls her into a cross-face.**

**Todd: Taylor Showing the former women's champ she won't go down easy by locking in that cross- face. And Matt in your opinion as we see Mickie try to break that hold what should Mickie's next tactic be.**

**Striker: Todd if I'm Mickie James I know the amount of damage that can be done to the neck and shoulder area the longer it stays on I'd wanna get to the ropes likes she's doing now. Mickie James gets to the bottom rope and Taylor has no choice but to break the hold.**

**Todd: But now the question is has the damage been done as we see Taylor pick Mickie up off the mat.**

**Taylor picks Mickie up and goes for an Irish whip but Mickie blocks it and pulls Taylor into back slide. They both fight to get to their knees. But Mickie does first only getting a two count before Taylor reverses it only to get a two and have Mickie reverse it only getting a two and a half before Taylor bridges out. Taylor then turns at an angle and hits Mickie with an elbow to the back driving her into the mat. Taylor then goes for the Taylor made but when she goes to hook Mickie's legs Mickie blocks it and lifts Taylor up for a delayed vertical suplex. She holds Taylor up in the air for about fifteen seconds before driving her into the mat she then quickly covers Taylor**

**Striker: Mickie James with that delayed vertical and now the cover 1,2,3 Its over !**

**Announcer: And the winner of this match Mickie James ( Mickie music hits then she stands up and the ref raises her arm. as Taylor comes into the ring to check on Taylor)**

**Mandy: Tay you ok baby (helps Taylor sit up and kisses her cheek)**

**Taylor: Nothing one of your back rubs can't cure ( Mandy Starts helping Taylor up as Mickie comes over)**

**Mickie: Her let me help ( Mickie pulls Taylor up and shakes her hand) Thanks for the match kid you almost had me**

**Taylor: (smiles) Next time it won't be almost**

**Mickie: (smiles) We'll see ( Mickie then holds up Taylor's arm while Mandy holds up the other one and they both point to Taylor as the crowd applause and the show fades out.)**

**Later that night:**

( The show fades in as Zack Ryder's _Oh radio _themeblast through the arena)

Announcer: The following tag team contest is set for one fall and is for the WWE Undisputed tag team championship introducing first from Rhode Island NY. at a total combined weight of 414 pounds being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast and Kara Slice. They are the undisputed tag team champions Zack Ryder and Jimmy Rave THE RAVE RYDERS!

Todd: Well welcome back to Smack down where we see the undisputed tag champs clients of the very cunning Vanessa Trinity Mast.

Striker: You know what Say what you want about her and Mast Media ENT. but you have to admit that she has gotten results by not only getting one but two tag team titles

Todd: Yeah but look at how she did it.(Finishes as Edge and Christians theme hits)

Announcer: and their opponents weighing in at a combined weight of 477 pounds from Toronto Canada Edge and Christian (When Edge and Christian get to the bottom of the ramp They stare at Rave and Ryder. Then Out of nowhere Kevin Fain comes out hits Edge with a bulldog then starts attacking him When Christian goes to help Rave and Ryder dive over the ropes both hitting him and attacking him )

Todd: Good lord Matt look at this shame less attack by Mast Media and Vanessa that witch as usual is watching with a smile on her face and now look at Kara Slice( Kara jumps out of the ring and hits Edge with the heel of her boot)

Striker: Kara Slice the bodyguard of Vanessa hitting Edge with that boot heel. And folks we have to go to break but hopefully we'll have this mater taken care of when we come back ( Fades to break)

(Fades back from commercial with Vanessa and the rest of Mast media in the ring)

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down where before the break we witnessed an all out attack by Mast Media ( Video clip of what happened plays )

Striker: Well that's right Mast Media savagely attacking Edge and Christian I thought we were gonna have a Tag Match here tonight the those jackals with that savage attack. And now we're gonna here from the leader of Mast Media.

Vanessa: You see (cut off by boos) SHUT UP I'M TALKING!! ( More boo's) As I was saying you see what happens when you don't accept the future. People like those two washed up has beens who we just dismissed will be trampled. ( More boos) Boo all you want but we're the future of sports entertainment ( More boos) And speaking which I'd like to introduce the newest member of Mast Media ENT. A man who under my leader Ship has come to embodies everything my company stands for. Please welcome on half of the Open Twin Gate Champions and the flagship of Mast Media ENT Evan Bourne! ( Evan's new theme _Swagger_ _like us _hits as he makes his way to the ring wearing a white button down shirt with black pinstripes and tribal on it a pair of black jeans and a pair of smoke colored shades carrying his belt)

Todd: Matt can you believe the smile on that traitor Evan Bourne's face

Striker: No I can't Hodges loved Evan like a brother and just like the proverbial Kane and Able or Brutus to Caesar Evan stabs Hodges in the back (Evan hugs Vanessa and the other members of Mast Media before taking the mic from Vanessa. Before he says anything The crowd chants you sold out)

Evan: I know you're all waiting on the so called Arch Angel to come out here and beat the hell out of me right (Angel chants start)

Striker: Well these fans very vocal about wanting to see the Arch Angel David Hodges get a little pay back on his former partner

Todd: Well Matt I'd like to see that to but Hodges isn't here he's back in South Carolina

Striker: That's right Hodges out this week with badly bruised ribs and having those stitches taken out Of course you know he hurt those rips and got that cut back at survivor series

Evan: But That' s not gonna happen(Angel chants get louder) You see your beloved angel is at home crying into his little skank Lydia's arms (Crowd boo's) Now Dave I know you and all your little Angel Nation rejects want to know why I did what I did. Its simple I did what I did because of you (Crowd boos more)

Todd: Matt I can't believe this that jerk blaming Hodges for what he did last week.

Evan: You and your need to hog the spot light (More boos)That's why Vanessa saved me and that's why next week on Super stars I'm calling you out after my match for Dragon Gate's Open Brave Gate Championship I'm calling your ass out (Evan's music hits and he and the rest of Mast Media leave)

Striker: Well Evan Bourne Saying that he's going to call out his former tag partner on Super Stars next week and I for one can't wait to see it( Show fades out)

**Super Stars:(After Evan's Match)**

Josh: Well Greg I cant believe this The sneaky under handed Mast Media helping Evan Bourne steal his first singles title

Greg: Steal is an accurate term to say the least Vanessa and Kara distracting the ref allowing Evan's partner Kevin to come in and help pull off the double team for Evan to get the pin and now we have to listen to this jerk.

Evan: (the Crowd chants Angel Nation and the Camera gets a close shot of a very attractive white girl with short red hair that stops just below her ears sitting in the front row wearing shrunken Arch Angel t-shirt and faded very torn tight low rise jeans clapping making the vine of stars tattooed on her right hand. and the tribal sleeve tattooed on her left arm visible as well as the tribal along her waist line able to be seen) I know that all of you are waiting for your so called hero so lets bring him out (Fans chant more)

Josh: Well Evan Bourne living up to his word and calling out the Arch Angel

Evan : Come on Hodges come out and face me like man you coward (Finishes Just as the lights dim to darkness and "Hear me now" blast through the arena followed by the opening Chords of Framing Hanley's _Hear me now_ hits making every one jump to their feet)

Greg: Well their he is the man Evan Bourne stabbed in the back the man who once called Evan his brother the European Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges being joined as always by his girlfriend the Women's Champion Lydia Dumas ( David and Lydia make their way to the ring wearing street clothes both out fits consisting of t-shirts and jeans with David wearing his blazer type jacket with a hoodie sown in with his dreads in a pony tail. As they get into the ring David ask for a mic)

Josh: Well Greg it looks like we're going to hear what The Arch Angel has to say about this

David: I just wanna know why. Why after all we went through ! After I called you my brother why Evan! Why stab me in the back man. Why!

Evan: You know why I did what I did? I did what I did cause I got sick of your ass! I got sick of you being in the spot light! I sick of you and your little girl friend making everything the Dave and Lydia show. I got sick of the Angel Nation! But most of all I got sick of carrying you and you not caring about me! When I was in the hospital you didn't take anytime off there was no checking up on the man who help make you famous seeing if I was ok no! But low and behold poor little Lydia gets hurt and you're on the first plane to North Carolina. But you know who did come see me? Vanessa ! She and Kevin opened my eyes showed me the truth Showed me who and what I was meant to be a true Champion(holds up his newly won title) Ever since I got back we've been setting you up and you've been to blind and stupid to see it

Greg: Well Josh I can't believe this

Josh: Well me neither Greg. Evan Bourne setting up his former partner along with Mast Media

David: You're right I should've seen. I should've seen you for the spoiled greedy bitch you are! (David jumps on Evan and Lydia goes for Vanessa)

Josh: Whoa! David and Lydia tearing into Vanessa and Evan Now look at this (Kara and Kevin join into the fight)

Greg: Well the numbers game of Mast media Catching up to the Angel and Lydia and .... Wait what's this (The red head sitting in t he front row hops the barricade and grabs a chair and slides into the ring) Josh A fan has hopped the wall and is chasing of Mast Media with that chair

Josh: Wait a minute Greg look at this ( The Fan helps David up and hugs him then hugs Lydia) apparently she knows Hodges and Lydia

Greg: Josh you know what she looks like I've seen her before. Wait a minute that Hodges's tattoo artist!

David: Hey Evan say hello to my new partner Katie Perritt but you can call her The Renegade (Fans cheer) Katie (David hands Katie the mic)

Katie: That's right the deal's been signed and the Angel is now backed up by the Renegade. and tomorrow night when I make my debut YOU WILL HEAR ME! (Katie's theme of Rob Zombie's _Living Dead Girl _hits)

Josh: Well how a bout that Greg Hodges revealing his new partner to be his tattoo artist

Greg: Well Josh I can't say what The Arch Angel's thinking is behind this but one thing for sure is things have jus gotten interesting ( Camera gets a close up on David, Katie and Lydia before fading to black ending the show)

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I didn't have more matches but this was a build up chapter. Anyway in my time zone at this moment its about thirty minutes till Christmas and speaking of 30 minutes I'd like to give a special shout out to my SHMH sisters Mandy and Taylor (they'll get why 30 minutes makes me think of them) I wish you two and all my readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year. Just so you know my Christmas wish for this year is for everyone to be at peace and the troops to be home and for the unfair laws saying who can marry who go away cause not matter it be a man and women, two women, or two men LOVE IS LOVE peace and blessing and MERRY CHRISTMAS SDR OUT!!!**


	12. Calling all angels part 2

**A/N: Welcome back Angel Nation I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy New Year as we go another mile down the road known as the Path of the Arch Angel. This chapter picks up where the other one left off so lets get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not any real WWE or Indy blah, blah, Cena sucks read the story **

**Calling all Angels pt 2**

**Smack Down:**

Todd: Pittsburg PA. is on their feet as we bring you the first Smack Down of 2010! Good evening everybody I'm Todd Grisham along with Matt Striker. And Matt what an exciting its going to be.

Striker: That's its a night of new super stars. After her shocking appearance last night on super stars its the debut of the Arch Angel's new partner the Renegade Katie Peritt in her first match against Charlie Hass.

Todd: And speaking of David Hodges tonight we're going to see his girlfriend the Women's champion go one on one with the legendary Diva herself. The returning former women's champion Ivory. That's right Ivory for the first time since 2005 will be in action ( finishes just as Katie Lea's Theme hits) Well speaking of Divas here's a diva making her Smack down debut

Announcer: The following contest is a Diva's match set for on fall introducing first from Chelsea England Katie Lea!

Striker: Well Todd Katie Lea making her Smack Down debut saying 2010 is her year for greatness that she wants one thing to prove her power and be the Women's champion (Finishes just as a voice Says "Love, Peace and Maylor" as Selena Gomez's _Naturally _hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Memphis TN, being accompanied by Taylor, Mandy!

Todd: Well before Katie Lea can get a shot at the Women's champ she'll have to get past on of her best friends Mandy

Striker: Mandy one half of the phenomenon known as Maylor as always being joined by her girlfriend the blonde tornado that is Taylor(Mandy and Taylor make their way to the ring and do their usual entrance Mandy is wearing a yellow and black version of her ring gear while Taylor is wearing a Steelers home jersey and yellow skinny jeans)

Todd: Well the bells rung and this match is under way

Mandy and Katie Lea size each other up. Katie goes for a clothesline but Mandy ducks it. Mandy and Katie Lea size each other up and lock up in a collar elbow hold. Katie Lea pulls back and gives Mandy a huge head butt knocking Mandy to the mat.

Todd: Wow what a tremendous head butt leveling Mandy Matt. And now Katie Lea slamming the knee of Mandy into the mat and now going for the figure four

Striker: Well Todd this is actually a good move on the part of Katie Lea grounding Mandy. Mandy likes to use that Muay Thai background of hers likes to use speed likes to fly around. And by keeping Mandy down keeping her on the mat Katie has taken that away from her. As we see Taylor pound the mat

Taylor pounds the mat as the crowd chants Maylor. Katie Lea applies more pressure. And as the chants get louder Mandy turns the hold revising the pressure making Katie lea break the hold. Mandy gets to her feet and hits Katie Lea with a low standing drop kick and goes for a pin only getting a two. Mandy pulls Katie lea up and gives her an Irish whip into the ropes catching her with a standing cross body knocking Katie to the mat. Mandy gets up and hops over Katie Lea for her version of the Lion-Sault but lands on her feet just as Kati lea get up. Katie Lea then pulls Mandy into a kiss only to be shoved away into the corner just as Taylor jumps on the apron distracting the ref and Mandy.

Todd: Well Katie Lea trying to play some head games. And now Taylor trying to get into the ring and the ref and Mandy Trying to contain her. Now the ref telling Mandy he has it. And what's Katie Lea doing.

As Mandy goes back over to Katie Lea the Ref's back is still turned dealing with a very pissed off Taylor. Just Mandy gets to her Katie Lea squirts Mandy in the eyes with the small bottle of alcohol she had hidden in her tights blinding Mandy. Taylor tells the ref to look. But all he sees is Katie Lea hit a DDT followed by a pin.

Striker: Well Katie Lea causing Taylor to distract the ref long enough to use that alcohol on Mandy then she hit that DDT and now 1,2,3 Katie lea steals it.

Announcer: And the winner of the match Katie Lea ( Katie Lea's music hits. and she rolls out of the ring as a very pissed off Taylor gets in the ring and Takes of her jersey leaving her in her wife beater and skinnies and yells a Katie Lea to come back Before checking on Mandy. While Katie blows them a kiss.)

Todd: Well Katie Lea proving she'll do anything to win a match. And I don't think we've seen the last of the bad blood between Katie Lea and Maylor (Show fades to black)

(Show fades back in with a shot of the Pittsburg skyline)

Todd: Beautiful down town Pittsburg all lit up as we bring you back to Friday night Smack Down (cuts to Lydia helping Taylor clean Mandy's eyes) Well there see the women's champ and her good friends Maylor

Mandy: Ah it burns Tay!

Taylor: Sorry babe but when I get my hands on that English slut she's gonna body cast

Lydia: Yeah Mandy don't worry bout it cause(stops when she sees two people over Mandy's shoulder) What the hell do you two want (camera pans to Vanessa and Kara)

Vanessa: Just coming to see about your friend

Kara: Yeah we noticed she got a little blind sided during her match

Taylor: That's it bitch (Taylor jumps at Vanessa and Kara only to be held back by Mandy and Lydia)

Lydia: Why don't you two Tramps get lost before I let her go

Vanessa: The only tramps around here are you and those TATU wanna bees ( Taylor jumps at Vanessa and Kara gets in her way) by the way good luck tonight tramp I mean champ (cuts to announce table)

Striker: Well certainly no love lost between Vanessa and Lydia.

Todd: Well Mast Media has ruffled a few feathers( Finishes as John Morrison's Theme hits) Well right now we're gonna shift gears as we get set for the Friday night Delight John Morrison

**Later that night:**

**(**The show opens up with Charlie Haas in the ring warming up)

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall introducing first already in the ring from Houston Texas Charlie Haas

Todd: Welcome back to Smack down where we see Charlie Haas set for Action

Striker: Haas the multi time tag champion getting set to face off with his most unique opponent to date (finishes just as the lights dim and flicker. As Rob Zombie's _Living Dead Girl _blast through the arena as Katie makes her way to the ring through the crowd with David)

Announcer: And his opponent from Newberry County SC by way of Dallas TX being accompanied by The Arch Angel David Hodges. The Renegade Katie Peritt

Todd: Well her she is Matt the Arch Angel's new Partner his friend his tattoo artist The Renegade Katie Peritt (Katie is wearing her ring gear which is street clothes consisting of tight black destroyed low rise jeans with large safety pens on the legs. A black Arch Angel t-shirt cut off at the stomach and sleeves showing off the tattoos on her arms and above her waist line. a pair of fingerless gloves a studded belt. As she and David reach the barricade Katie Stands on it an and David hands her a mason jar of moonshine. Katie Takes the Jar and chugs down half then slides in the ring while David goes to the announce table)

Striker: Well joining us at ringside the WWE European Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges. And its nice of you to join us champ (Katie's music starts to fade out)

David: Thanks Mat, Todd good to be here

Todd: So David what can you tell us about your new partner( Katie and Charlie size each other up)

Striker: And please explain to us the logic behind choosing this young woman you're friend as your partner I mean in all do respect she's just a tattoo artist (Katie tries to tie up with Charlie but he backs off)

David: Well that's exactly why I chose because she's my friend one of my oldest friends and like you said not only is she that but like you said she's my tattoo artist and that gives us an advantage. Nobody can scout her and we have a bond that goes deeper than tattoos and tag teams

Striker: Well I hope that logic pays off as we see Charlie Haas a little hesitant to tie up with the Renegade

Katie attempts to tie up with Charlie again but he backs off and throws his hands and turns to leave. Katie sees this and dropkicks him through the ropes and taunts him

Todd: Well the Renegade Katie Peritt with that dropkick sending Haas through the ropes

David: That's my girl. Haas under estimated her but you never underestimate this woman (Haas gets back in and Katie whips him into the corner and then hits him with a spinning heel kick)

Striker: Well no wasted movement on the part of Katie as we the her nearly decapitate Haas that kick

David: You see that. That's speed and kill and now she goes for the cover oh two count

Haas gets up and goes for a clothesline but Katie ducks it and hits him with chop block. Followed by a drop toe hold but Haas gets out of it quickly and gets to his feet and hits Katie with an elbow and covers her only getting a two. He then locks in a sleeper hold

Todd: Well Charlie Haas has that sleeper hold locked in on The Renegade and Angel you don't seem to be at all worried by this as we see Haas tighten that hold

David: Why should I be Todd. Like I said you never under estimate her Katie can give as good as she gets

Katie fights her way to her feet and backs into the corner making Haas break the hold. She then hops on the second rope and unloads with right hands while the crowd counts to five. Katie then hops down and backs up as Haas falls to his knees. Katie then hits him with a corkscrew Shinning Wizard

Striker: Whoa the right hands followed that variation of the Shinning Wizard

David: That's a little something she call the Jailhouse Gun. But I think you're gonna wanna see what's next

Katie hops the top rope and waits. Haas gets to his feet and shakes off the cob webs and tries to pull Katie off the top. but when he get to second she catches him with an elbow. Then follows it up with a diving version of the Play maker.

Todd: Whoa a very impressive move by the Renegade

David: That's called Malice in Wonderland and this is called a cover 1,2,3 its over

Announcer: And the winner of this match The Renegade Katie Peritt ! ( Katie's music hits and David jumps in the ring and hands her the jar from earlier)

Striker: Well an impressive victory by the Renegade and- (Cut off Birdman's _Money to blow_) Oh no what's this a bout ( Kevin Fain and Evan Bourne make their way to the stage in street clothes)

Todd: Well the flag ship team of Mast Media Kevin Fain and Evan Bourne making their way out here ending the celebration of sorts by the European champion and his partner

Evan: Cut the music (The Crowd boo's) Hey Katie we just want to congratulate you on your first victory. Enjoy the spot light while you can before David lets his wings get in the way(Crowd boos more)

Todd: Well Evan Bourne apparently has come out here to talk trash about his former Partner The Arch Angel

Katie: You know Evan I'm starting to think That maybe my boy Dave isn't the one you need to blame for you not having the spot light. Maybe you need to blame yourself. And maybe the Angel man and me are tired of your bitch ass. Am I right Davie-boy (Hands the mic to David)

David: You're damn right K P not only am I sick and tried of Evan and that damn ken doll of a partner of his. I am sick and damn tired of all this Mast Media ENT crap! So Katie why don't you and me take these punks out right now(crowd cheers) Matter of fact how about this Me and Katie verses you two punks right now for the twin gate titles!

Striker: Whoa! well we may see a title match right here tonight Todd

Kevin: You'd like that wouldn't you. Yeah, you that drunk skank you call a partner all these rejects from a Hot Topic ad you call fans would love that. But its not gonna happen(Crowd boos) Its not gonna happen you know why

David: Cause you're a punk bitch ! That's why. You let that little brat doll Masts control your every move you can't make a move with out her

Katie: Hey Dave I wonder if she uses Vaseline or K Y in there "backdoor" meetings (Crowd Cheers)

Striker: Well the Renegade and the Angel making some less than kind remarks a bout Mast Media.

Kevin: YOU KNOW WHAT HODGES YOU WANT A SHOT YOU GOT IT! (Crowd Cheers) but first I want a shot at your European championship. You keep your belt you get your shot! You lose you can't challenge us for our titles ever! What do you say to that!

David: All I can say is. Hell yes! next week on superstars you and me for my belt and YOU WILL HEAR ME! (David's music hits)

Todd: Well next week it looks like The Arch Angel will defend his title against Kevin Fain (Fades to break)

**Later that night **

**(**The show fades in with the opening chords of _Untouched_ by the Veronicas)

Announcer: The following is a non title Diva's match set for one fall. Introducing first from Concord NC. She is the WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION LYDIA DUMAS !

Striker:: Welcome back to Smack Down where we see the colorful vibrant Women's champion Lydia Dumas get set for action ( Lydia makes her way to the ring wearing her lime and black ring gear)

Todd: Well Lydia is up against someone her family has a bit of history with (finishes just as Ivory's new theme _Hard _byRihanna hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from San Juan Island Washington Ivory (Ivory makes her way to the ring in her trademark metallic purple ring gear with her hair parted to the left)

Striker: There she is the former three time women's champion Ivory back in a WWE ring for the first time since 2005 ( Ivory gets in the ring and stands on the second rope)

Todd: Well Matt Ivory says she said she came back because she feels she can compete with the new young Divas. She says and I quote I'm still sexy and the WWE needs a Cougar( Ivory hops down as her music stops and the fans chant welcome back)

Striker: Well the fans chanting welcome back as we get this match under way

Ivory and Lydia tie up in a collar elbow hold. Ivory tries to turn it in to a headlock but Lydia backs away.

Todd: Well the returning Ivory showing no ring rust as we see that head lock attempt on the women's champion. And Matt you have think Ivory has a bit of dejavu going (Ivory and Lydia size each other up)

Striker: That's right back in the early 2000's not getting one but two championship victories over Lydia's sister Lita

Ivory goes for a right hand but Lydia ducks it and counters with a spinning back fist. Ivory comes back with a clothesline but Lydia leap frogs her. Then goes for dropkick but misses when Ivory stops. Ivory ties her up with a drop toe hold

Todd: Well the returning Ivory getting off to a good start against the women's champ but will it be enough get her a win we'll find out when we come back (Fades to break)

(Fades back in with Ivory with an abdominal stretch locked in on Lydia)

Striker: Welcome back to Smack Down where Ivory has that beautiful abdominal stretch locked in on the Women's champion

Todd: Well folks let go back to the break (Split screen shows what happened during the break) Lydia had got some momentum going with those right hands

Striker: It looked like she could warp it up she went for the arm drag. But Ivory with those veteran instincts of Ivory taking over able to lock in that abdominal stretch. Ivory during her time known as one of the more technical Divas and we're seeing a a lot that as she pulls and tugs at Lydia's mid section.

The ref ask Lydia if she wants to quit and she says no. And Ivory pulls tighter applying more pressure. Ivory pulls back more twisting the hold as the crowd starts chanting Lydia making Ivory twist the hold more as the chant get louder. Lydia use her flexibility and kicks Ivory in the face breaking the hold sending her into the corner in a seated position. Lydia then yells to the fans and takes of her shirt and shows of her sports bra and tattoos then points to the corner Ivory's in. before going to the other side and breaking into a run.

Todd: Well the women's champ a bout to hit that.... No what the hell ( Lydia gets hit with a double spear in mid run) Mat that's Kara Slice and Katie Lea!

Striker: Well Kara and Katie Lea out of no where with that attack and now Vanes coming out to help them and wait Ivory, Ivory pulling the Leader of Mast media by the hair saying not gonna happen and ...Oh My God! (Ivory holds on to Vanessa's hair and kisses her before pulling back and smiling and letting go all four women proceed to stomp and kick Lydia)

Todd; Ivory with that lip lock on Vanessa and now all four women putting the boots to Lydia and someone needs to come out and end this (Crowd cheers as Mandy and Taylor come from the back carrying weapons. Taylor with a pipe and Mandy with a chain) Maylor coming out the back clearing the ring of Mast media coming to the aid of Lydia ( Vanessa and company walk up the ramp backwards Mandy and Taylor help Lydia up)

Striker: Well Maylor proving to be valuable Allies against the ever growing Mast Media (show fades to black)

**Superstars:**

Josh: Greensboro NC has been invaded by the WWE universe as we bring you WWE Superstars. Good evening everybody Josh Mathews being joined as always by North Carolina's own Greg Helms. Greg

Greg: Its great to be home for such an exciting night of action we have on tap (Finishes as Birdman's _Money To Blow Hits_) Well speaking of Action here a group involved in a bit of action later on that's right and bit of controversy as of late

Josh: That's right Mast Media ENT growing to include Ivory and Katie Lea last week during that controversial match with Lydia where we caught a glimpse of the relationship between Vanessa and Ivory. And tonight that man dressed for Action Kevin fain gets a shot at the European championship against The Arch Angel David Hodges.

Greg: Well Vanessa the Mic lets hear what this harlot has to say

Vanessa: In (Crowd boos) In just a few short months I have assembled an elite group of superstars who represent the forefront of sports entertainment. (Crowd boos) Not only do we embody the best of the future. But now thanks to my beautiful sexy cougorlicous girl Ivory we new represent the best of the past(more boos) Ivory is one of the most underrated women's champions in this company's history. And along with her we have Katie Lea (boos) Katie Lea a woman that has been pushed back a women denied championships. A woman that will do any thing to win together with my bodyguard Kara Slice these three are more talented than any Diva on the roster. (Crowd boos as she hands the mic to Ivory)

Ivory: You know a few months ago I was at home watching Smack Down and I see this little rainbow haired little tramp by the name of Lydia Dumas in a match with Michelle McCool. and I had to look at her for a moment then I remembered her. That's right Lydia I remember you when you were just a kid sitting in the back watching your sister's matches. But what else I remembered is how everyone holds up the feud between Your sister and Trish as one of the greatest in the history of Women's history. And it made me sick Everyone forgets that I beat that tattooed whore of a big sister of yours for the Women's championship. Everyone forgets that Trish Stratus whored her way to the top by sleeping with Vince! But you know what else everyone forgets that it was me I'm the one that turned the sport of women's wrestling into what is Today! (crowd boos)

Josh: Well Ivory certainly a bit full of herself and the fans don't seem to like it

Greg:: Well I'm not a fan of Ivory's of late but some her statements are some what grounded in fact

Ivory: Yeah everyone forgets that before I came around women's wrestling had become just bimbos with fake boobs jumping around. That there would be a Gail Kim or a Beth Phoenix If it wasn't for me (Crowd boos) Everyone but this sexy smart little lady here my darling Vanessa who reminded me that at forty-eight I'm sexier than most of these skanks in their twenties. So Lydia I know that tomorrow night you and your little side kicks have a tag match against me Kara and Katie Lea. And all I have to say is If you remember how I busted your sister open. She got of easy compared to what I have planned for you(hands the mic to Katie Lea)

Katie Lea: You know Taylor its funny you'd let your girl in the ring with me after she had her tongue down my throat. but she probably thought I was you. I mean from what I hear she has trouble seeing. or maybe she just wanted to kiss a real women. But none of it matters because tomorrow night Mast Media takes over (Hands the mic to Kevin)

Kevin: That's right Mast Media is taking over and we starts tonight when I become European champion (boos) Tonight Hodges I not only take away your title. But I take away your nation. That's right all of your followers will see just how truly weak you are. Tonight we destroy and the Angel Nation! (crowd boos and chants Angel Nation) Chant now because Angels have Nations but Mast Media is an army and armies wipe out nations (The Mast Media theme hits and they leave the ring)

Josh: Well Mast Media's Kevin Fain saying that tonight is the end of not only The Arch Angel David Hodges

Greg: Well many have tried to destroy him but the question is will Kevin Fain be successful tonight (Fades to break)

**Later that Night:**

Announcer: The following contest is set for One fall and is for the WWE EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIP(Kevin's theme hits) Introducing first from Las Vegas Nevada weighing in a 230 pounds being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast and Evan Bourne one half of the Open Twin Gate Champions Kevin Fain! (Kevin is wearing a red black version of his ring gear while Vanessa and Evan are wearing street clothes)

Josh: Welcome back to Super Stars folks as we get set to bring you our main event a match for the European Championship. and there he is the undefeated Kevin Fain

Greg: Well Josh if you look to the left and right of Fain you'll see why he's undefeated. As you see that back stabber Evan Bourne and that she-devil Vanessa Trinity Mast

After he finishes Kevin's music fades out and the lights dim to almost complete darkness. "Hear me now" blast through the arena making all the fans jump to there feet with a roar as the opening chords of Framing Hanley's hear me now hits as blinding white strobe lights go off on stage.

Announcer: And his opponent from Newberry County SC weighing in at 215 pounds being accompanied by The Renegade Katie Peritt and the WWE women' Champion Lydia Dumas he is the WWE European Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges

Josh: There he is the man with no fear. The European champion. The Arch Angel David Hodges being joined by his girlfriend Lydia and his new partner The Renegade Katie Peritt ( Makes his way to the ring in a lime green and black version of his gear consisting very baggy green pants with black crosses and suspender like straps and silver studs and d-rings. A lime wife beater trimmed in black with black cross on the front and a pair black fingerless gloves and pair of black boots. Lydia and Katie are wearing street clothes. The three of them walk to the ring not taking their eyes of the three people in the ring with David carrying his title on his shoulder. Lydia and Katie slides into the ring while David climbs in. David and Lydia go to the closest corner and carry out their normal entrance) Well Greg as we see Lydia and Katie out here do you think its in the Angel's best interest to have them out here(David takes of his shirt and hands his belt to the ref who holds it up as the)

Greg: absolutely Mast Media like to use the numbers game and with two people on his side out here on his side makes this a fair fight.

David and Kevin lock up in a collar elbow hold. David goes for a wrist lock but Kevin turns it into an arm drag. But David lands on his feet and goes for the Black hole sun but Kevin scouts it and dodges it making David hit the mat. Kevin then picks him up by his hair then whips into the ropes. David comes back with a spinning heel kick then a quick cover but barley gets one. David and Kevin both get to their feet and start sizing each other up

Josh: Well I guess the question now is will Hodges or Fain walk out of here with the title we'll find out when we return (Fades to break)

(fades back in with David whipping Kevin into the ropes and they criss- cross)

Greg: Welcome back to Superstars European championship on the line as we see Hodges hit that cross body 1, 2 and a half well lets go back to during the break and see what got us here (split screen)

Josh: Fain was setting up Hodges for that big boot of the Irish whip but Hodges scouted it and hit that Angel press and its been Hodges ever sense

Greg: No doubt as we se The Arch Angel lock in that halo breaker (Sharp shooter with a bridge) and look at this!

Vanessa hops on the apron and distracts the ref but Lydia pulls her down and starts beating her. Mean while Evan gets in the ring and hits David with an elbow drop making him break the hold. He then motions to Kevin for a double team . but before they can Katie hits him with a spear and starts in with the right hands while David gets Kevin. The ref turns around and calls for the bell

Josh: Well Greg the ref calling for the bell as all hell has broken lose. There you see Lydia beating working over Vanessa and ...... Its Ivory! Ivory Katie Lea and Kara ganging up on the women's champ

Greg: Well Mast Media using the numbers game(crowd Cheers) Mandy and Taylor! helping out Lydia Taylor with that bulldog on Ivory now hitting Katie Lea with that suplex over the barricade and now you see Mandy and Lydia trading blows with Vanessa and Kara. And wait Zack Ryder and Jimmy Rave the undisputed tag champs on their way out here and this..... Edge and Christian ! Edge and Christian with the chairs now putting the boots to Ryder and Rave. And this has turned into an all out brawl

Josh: I couldn't agree more Greg. Wait Ivory's got that chair and Taylor needs to... GOOD LORD THE RENEGADE ! Katie Peritt with that missile dropkick from the top rope to the outside of the ring

Greg: Josh speaking of the ring Hodges may hit it yes Wing and a prayer on Fain! Now Hodge pointing to the sky calling for the Michael Sword. Wait Bourne with the Twin gate belt and Hodges better turn around before .... Curt Hawkins! with that flying fore arm on Bourne and Security finally out here and Mast Media taking the hint and running like ants and The Arch Angel and crew in the Ring Saying come back we want some more.

Josh: Well I don't know what's happing for sure but I know I can't wait to see what's up (Show fades to black)

**Smack Down:**

Todd: Charlotte NC is set for a night of action as we bring you Friday Night Smack Down. Todd Grisham being joined as always by Matt Striker, Matt

Striker: That's right Todd and what a night of action its going to be (Finishes as David's theme hits) And speaking action here comes the Arch Angel and his associates (David, along with Lydia, Katie, Mandy, Taylor, Edge, Christian, and Curt come down to the ring all wearing black Angel Nation T-shirts)

Todd: Folks lets take you back to superstars last night(split screen of what happened the night before night) Where it was The Arch Angel David Hodges defending his European title against Kevin Fain

Striker: Well Hodges had that Halo breaker locked in looked like he could win the match then it was the interference on the part of Mast media that lead to an all out brawl making the ref stop the match.

Todd: Then Mast Media would try and use the numbers game to get an advantage but It turned out that the Angel had a little more backup then we thought

Striker: Right back up in the form of the super stars standing in the ring with him

David: Last night (crowd cheers) Last night with the help of my friends in the ring here we managed to show Mast Media and all the doubters that the Angel Nation can not and will not be stopped!(Crowd starts the Angel Nation chants) You see win my former friend was putting the knife in my back he forgot one very important thing . He forgot that the Angel Nation is bigger than me bigger than us! He forgot that I have a mission forgot that I have a purpose and that's what brought us together (crowd cheers). You See Evan you and Mast pissed a lot of people of and the funny thing when you piss enough people off they just might gang up on you. And that's exactly what we are a gang (Crowd cheers) and Mast Media you want to talk about taking over well now you have to go through us. You drew first blood and from now on its a turf war(Crowd chants angel nation and Katie ask for the mic from David)

Katie: Dave man I'm behind you a hundred percent. Like you said man we share a bond beyond the tattoos. Let me give you a little history a long time ago I was an addict and a cutter. And Dave for the longest time you were my only friend the only person who watched out for me. Then one night I couldn't take it anymore and I called you and you tried to stop me. But me being stupid I didn't listen and I drove that blade into my wrist and I started to bleed out! And what did you, you broke down my door drove me to the hospital and when the doc's said she needs blood or she'll die and no one in my family stepped up. You told them Take my blood and put it in her veins! You gave me a second shot at life. That not only makes us friends it makes us brother and sister family! That's what any good gang is family and family looks out for one another. And I'll say this I trust everyone in this ring but you Edge

Todd: Well Matt The Renegade not too trusting of the Rated-R superstar.

Striker: Well Todd can you blame her

Katie: I mean when it comes to loyalty and being able to be trusted his track record screams hell no I can't be trusted (hands the mic to David)

David: She has a point Edge. I mean lets look back at the facts You have lied back stabbed and lied your way to the top. Not to mention the whole bit where you cheated on your wife with my girlfriend's sister. And before anyone says anything Lyd and I know what Lita did was jacked up and I'm not bashing. But I see it like this you screwed Mat you screwed Jeff what makes me so sure you won't screw me (Edge takes the mic)

Edge: When it comes to me being trust worthy I got one thing to say! You're right. I've done everything wrong to get ahead. For all I've done I always get knocked back down. You're right you shouldn't trust me.. But Hodges trust me when I look in your eyes and say that was different time and a different man. Trust me when I say I believe in your vision trust me when I call you my friend ( Edge holds his hand out and Dave takes and doe the guy hug Followed by Katie)

David: And now for one last bit of business a name. Every good group in the history of this sport has had a name so from now on you can call us the A.O.L. Angels of light !

Striker: Well its official we have just witnessed the birth of the Angels of light.

David: But we're not done the war begins tonight! and Lydia baby you have something to say

Lydia: Vanessa ever since you got her you've been talking trash about me!, About my sister! About Dave but you know what. you haven't been woman enough to face me. You send your little Hyenas to attack me. So Mast you say you're a real woman prove it (holds up her belt) take my belt! Any time you want my name's already on the contract anytime you feel like backing up all that smack all you have to do is sign it! sign it and we'll se whose biggest bitch in the yard! (crowd cheers) And just so you know. I know you're going to be at ringside during the match tonight and you got my girl Renegade banned form ringside. So I made a little call to a very dear friend of mine and by the end of the night the A.O.L will be bigger ( Drops the mic and Hear me now hits and She and the others leave the ring)

Todd: Well the A.O.L. Angels of light making a statement that this is a turf war and what about what Lydia said a bout the group getting bigger.

Striker I don't know Todd but win we come back its Luke Gallows the straight edge disciple vs. R-truth that's coming up next ( fades to break)

**Later that night backstage: after R-truth's match **

Josh: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guess at this time at the Vanessa Trinity Mast and the ladies of Mast Media. Now Vanessa you find your self in a very interesting situation with the A.O.L (Vanessa is wearing a pair of tight high waist black skinny jeans a dark purple top and a black leather half jacket and a pair of black knee high boots. Kara is wearing a ring gear consisting of shinny gun metal colored tights with black flames on them and a black halter top, Katie Lea is wearing a black version of her ring gear and Ivory is wearing a navy blue denim version of hers)

Vanessa: Situation Josh? There is no situation The A.O.L. is a joke its a bunch of has been's and losers who think they can hang with us. They're nothing their little ambush last night was a fluke. Tonight Josh my girls and my beautiful Ivory and I are more than ready for Lydia, those two rednecks she calls friends a whoever else she can bring out (hands the mic to Ivory)

Ivory: Lydia you know I can't blame you for wanting to get you hands on my girl Vanessa I mean from what I hear a bout your sister and Stratus your family is full of switch hitters. But bottom line is little girl if you want Vanessa you have to go through me. And as for your friend the only to friends you have besides that drunk tattooed freak are on Raw so they cant help you ( hands the mic to Katie Lea)

Katie Lea: Taylor, Taylor what's the matter still jealous of my little lip lock mangy I mean Mandy. Well don't worry love I don't play for that team. but if I wanted your girl I can have cause what Katie Lea wants Katie Lea gets and tonight I want blood(hands the mic to Kara)

Kara: All I have to say is by end of the night you'll know why Kara Slice is a Badd bitch ( All four walk off a the show fades to black)

**Later that night:**

Announcer: The following is a six Diva tag team match set for one fall and is you main event (_Untouched _by the Veronicas hits making the crowd go nuts) Introducing first from Concord NC. she is the WWE Women's Champion! Lydia Dumas and her partners from Memphis TN. Maylor!

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down and there she is the women's champion along with Maylor getting set for action (Mandy and Taylor are wearing Carolina Blue and white versions of there respective ring gear while Lydia's gear consist of a black polo with a Carolina blue collar and military accents. A Carolina blue mini skirt black leggings. A Carolina blue studded glove. Her black hair has Carolina blue streaks in it and the laces in her boots match her hair. a all three walk down the ramp Lydia stops at the bottom of the a and shows the camera the words queen city Tattooed on her stomach before all three slide in the ring)

Striker: Well Lydia the North Carolina native being welcomed by this crowd here in Charlotte who are on there feet for the Women's Champion (Finishes as _Money To Blow _hits)

Announcer: And Their opponents being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast. Ivory , Kara Slice, and Katie Lea !

Todd: Well here comes the four most deceitful women the WWE the women of Mast Media

Striker: Todd I wouldn't say deceitful. Vicious, and sneaky maybe but not deceitful

Todd: Anyway Matt this Match is under way as we see Lydia Start things off with the former Cherry, Kara Slice and if I'm the members of Mast Media I looking over my shoulder (Lydia and Kara size each other up)

Striker: Well Vanessa Says they have nothing to worry about and I have to believe it as we see Kara go for a clothesline

Lydia rolls under the clothesline and gets to her feet. Her and Kara tie up. Lydia turns it into a hip toss. Lydia then picks Kara up and Irish whips her into the ropes. Lydia then hits her with a head scissors take down. Kara rolls through it to her corner and tags Katie Lea as Taylor reaches out her hand for a tag. Lydia smiles and backs to her corner and tags her in and her and Katie Lea size each other up.

Striker: Well will we see the A.O.L get their first victory will find out when we come back (fades to break)

(Fades back in)

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down where we see that beautifully executed Samoan drop by Taylor on Katie Lea. Cover 1,2, and a kick out. And Mat you have to admit Taylor has been dominating Katie Lea (split screen)

Striker: No doubt at it Todd. Look at this Katie Lea looking for a running bull dog but its Taylor that turns it into a tilt-a-whirl slam then following with a boot to the face. Now Taylor using that upper body strength with that as we see her take Katie Lea up for that delayed vertical suplex.

Todd: Look at the strength of Taylor as we se her hit the ten second mark on holding up this Suplex

Striker: The vertical suplex a powerful weapon all the blood rushing to you opponents head making the dizzy ( Taylor looks of at Mandy who looks at her wrist and points to it like a watch and mouths twenty seconds to Taylor)

Todd: Whoa! what an impact Taylor hitting that Twenty second mark then driving Katie Lea to the mat now the tag made to Mandy and looks like they're going for a double team (Mandy stands on the right side of Katie Lea close to her head and Taylor stands on the left side near her legs. They both give a scream and hit a double standing Shooting star press)

Striker: Maylor pulling of that double Shooting star press and Vanessa is livid as we se Mandy go for the cover 1,2.... and a half. some how Katie Lea somehow able to kick out and now Mandy has to go to work

Mandy picks Katie Lea up and hits an atomic drop followed by a front flip leg drop. Then goes for the pin only getting a two. Mandy picks her up and unloads with punches and kicks and then whips her into the corner. Mandy then goes to the other side and hits a double hand spring elbow. The fans chant one more time. Mandy goes for it but stops as Katie Lea jumps out of the corner and tags Ivory. As Ivory gets into the ring the crowd chants Lydia.

Todd: Well mat this capacity crowd her in Charlotte on their feet calling for the Women's Champion and it looks like their going to see it as Mandy makes the tag ( The chants become a roar as Lydia gets in the ring and she and Ivory charge other)

Striker: Whoa Ivory with that snap belly to belly suplex and the women's champion landing on her feet and thing are about to heat up as we see Ivory and Lydia trade right hands

Lydia and Ivory continue to trade punches. Ivory goes for an Irish whip but Lydia blocks it turns it into a short arm clothesline then goes for a pin only getting two. Lydia gets up and argues with the ref and Ivory catches her with a school-girl and only gets two. Ivory quickly locks in a bow arrow putting a smile on the face of Vanessa and making the crowd chant Lydia while Mandy and Taylor stomp the apron. The ref ask if she wants to give up and she says no. As the chants get louder Lydia gets to her feet and turns around in the hold so she's facing Ivory and head butts her and shoves her into the corner. Lydia then yells rips her shirt off in Hulk Hogan fashion screaming like a banshee. She then hops on the second rope and starts hitting Ivory with closed fist as the crowd counts to five. She then hits the monkey flip. Followed by locking in the Witch Blade. Vanessa takes off her boot and jumps on the apron and hits the ref with it.

Todd: Lydia with that witch blade locked in tight but the ref is out thanks to Vanessa (Crowd cheers as a Hispanic woman runs down the ramp wearing a black bandanna a tight angel nation t-shirt baggy jeans and a pair of chucks) Wait Matt that's Melina, Melina with that DDT on Vanessa and.... Wait Melina doesn't have Tattoos That's not Melina!

Striker: No that's Shelly Martinez! Melina's half sister. Melina's half sister going to work on Vanessa and now Kara and Katie Lea going to try to gang up on Shelly and..... Good god Taylor and Mandy Diving over the ropes taking out Katie Lea and Kara. Mean while Lydia has Ivory tapping to that witch blade

Todd: Well this match should be over but the referee is out and (crowd cheers as David runs out) Its Hodges!, Hodges coming to the ring and The Arch Angel waking up the ref and Ivory's out of it and the ref calling for the bell (David rolls out of the ring) .

Announcer: And the winners of this match the team of Lydia Dumas and Maylor ! ( Lydia's theme hits)

Striker: Well the A.O.L. getting an impressive victory Mast Media and (get interrupted as Kevin ,Evan, Zack and Jimmy , come out and jump David)

Todd: Well the celebration cut Short as the rest of Mast Media comes out here (Crowd roars) And here comes Calvary as we see the rest of the A.O.L. And now Ivory back up and she and Lydia going at it. And good lord! The Renegade Katie Peritt nailing Fain with a bottle of whisky. David and Curt Hawkins Putting the beat down on Evan Bourne, There you se Edge and Christian going to work on Ryder and Rave. Maylor taking out Kara and Katie Lea. Taylor throwing Kara over the barricade.

Striker: And this has become an all out brawl. Look at Lydia throwing ivory over the ropes into the barricade. Whoa! Lydia hitting that Moonsault over the ropes. And Shelly with the running bulldog to Vanessa. And this is just chaos.

Todd; Well folks it doesn't look like we'll see the end of this tonight but I can tell you this is far from over(Fades to black)

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter what'd you think? Well anyway this maybe it for awhile I start classes Tuesday so it maybe more space between updates. But this is far from over. What do you think is going to happen next? Oh and as you saw I brought back Ivory. Do you think I should bring in anymore former Diva's as always I'm open for ideas. Anyway Im out peace and blessings as always reviews are love **


	13. War Zone

**A/N: What's up Angel Nation Its me Mr. SDR here to guide you further down the road we call The Path Of The Arch Angel. Now last time we witnessed the birth of the A.O.L and the war was started. Now some of you die hard fans may know this already the Shelly Martinez character is not an OC. She is in fact Ariel aka Salinas. And you may more than likely remember her in a stupid vampire gimmick from when they brought back ECW and as the valet for LAX for a while. As for the her being Melina's sister hers some back story back in her indy days Melina called herself Kyra and Shelly was her sister and they hated each other. Which is the gimmick Vince should've used. Anyway in this fic they don't hate each other and only have the same mom hence the different last names and Shelly's gimmick is more like her Salinas character with rocker/ stoner edge meaning she likes to fight and has a bit of a temper but also is sexy and down for a party. Basically what I'm going for is a combo of RVD and Eddie Guerreo any way on the story.**

**Disclaimer: You know I only own my OC's and the Names Mast Media and A.O.L**

**Smack Down:**

Todd: The Colonial life arena in beautiful down Columbia SC has been invaded by the WWE universe. Good evening folks and welcome to Smack Down I'm Todd Grisham being joined as always by Matt Striker as we get set to bring you an exciting night of action.

Striker: Oh and what a night its gonna be. The battle lines have been drawn and tonight the war continues with the in ring debut of or should I say Smack Down debut of Shelly Martinez of the A.O.L vs. Kara Slice of Mast Media.(finishes as the Mast media them _Money to Blow _hits)

Todd: Well speaking of the devil and he may come I guess the same goes for Mast Media. As we see Vanessa and the rest of Mast Media getting into the ring. (Vanessa grabs mic and before she even goes to speak the crowd starts chanting A.O.L)

Striker: Well this crowd already cheering for the A.O.L not really giving Vanessa a chance to speak.

Vanessa: All of you worthless hicks can chant all you want but it doesn't change a damn thing (crowd chants A.O.L) Like it or not those rejects or nothing they come from nothing and will always be nothing. I mean their leader thinks he's an angel and three of them used to run around playing vampire (crowd boo's)

Todd: Well some strong words and I don't think that's wise in Hodge's home state.

Striker: Its not really wise at Mast not only talking about Hodges but also A.O.L members Shelly Martinez , Edge and Christian.

Vanessa: again I say this Mast Media is the future and we are taking over! That's why tonight I'm making the ultimatum any superstar retuning to Smack Down has a choice Join up with us or get left in the dust (hands the mic to Evan)

Todd: Well Vanessa with that ultimatum and now we're going to here from that back stabbing Evan Bourne.

Evan: So this is where you come from huh Hodges. This Arena felled with a bunch of inbred hicks, stoners and freaks! (crowd boos) This is South Carolina a state that elects a Governor that runs out on his family on fathers day to be with his mistress. (crowd boos) Hodges you know what I think of you and the A.O.L your Angel nation. Trash! And in two weeks a Royal Rumble I-( by the lights going followed by a voice saying "Fear nothing regret less" and a blinding white flash followed by Lil Wayne and Eminem's _Drop The World_ and the members of the A.O.L walk out on to the stage each wearing read and black A.O.L t-shirts as the crowd goes nuts)

Striker: Well her they are the A.O.L coming out dressed for battle as this capasdy crowd on its feet for the A.O.L and their leader the WWE European champion the Arch Angel David Hodges. (A.O.L them cuts out and the fans chant Arch Angel)

Evan: Hodges (David holds up his hand in the one minute symbol letting the fans chant)

Todd: Well this hometown crowd on there feet for the Arch Angel

David: WHAT'S UP ANGEL NATION!! (crowd cheers)

Evan: Hodges - (David cuts him off)

David: You know something man I think I speak for every body here when I say I am sick and damn tired of you and all of this Mast media bull crap (Crowd cheers) Look man if I where you I'd worry about what you and that juice head partner of yours owes me and My girl Renegade. And that's a shot a the twin gate belts (Crowd cheers)

Evan: So that's what you want you want a title shot Well I got news for you not gonna happen so you that little drunk side kick of yours and your little gang can kick rocks.

Katie: Look since you don't want to give up the belts me the Angle man and the rest of the crew will just come get'em.

Todd: Well Mat looks like we're gonna see a brawl here Matt as we see the A.O.L marching to the ring and all hell about to break loose ( gets interrupted by Vickie Guerreo)

Vickie: Excuse Me ! (crowd boos) EXCUSE ME!

Striker: Well Todd looks like Smack Down consultant Vickie Guerreo is going to put a stop to this before it even starts.

Vickie: will not condone gang violence tonight on Smack Down that's why tonight the A.O.L and Mast Media will compete against each other in a series of matches tonight.

Todd: Whoa the members of the A.O.L vs. Mast Media what do you think of that Mat

Vickie: Tonight in one on one Diva's action It will be Taylor vs. Katie Lea in Diva's first blood match (crowd cheers and Taylor smiles) and Shelly your match with Kara Slice is now a tag match. Tonight it will be The women's champion Lydia Dumas and Shelly Martinez Vs. Kara Slice and Ivory

Striker: Well the Consultant to the General Manger giving us two matches of the bat here Todd. And the fans loving it

Vickie: Also There will be a six man tag match between The Rave Ryders and Kevin Fain Vs Edge, Christian and Curt Hawkins. That only leaves you three. Well I have something special for the three of you. Tonight we finally see how you and the Renegade work as a team. Because tonight you Arch Angel will face your former partner Evan Bourne in a handicap match (crowd cheers) If you win tonight in two weeks at Royal Rumble not only will you be in the Rumble itself Hodges but you and the Renegade get a shot at the Unified Tag titles (crowd goes nuts)

Todd: Wow can you believe this Mat Hodges and Perritt getting a shot at the title unified title

Striker: Hodges and his partner with a chance to become the first intergender team to win the unified titles

Vickie: but If you loose or there is any interference by the A.O.L you'll loose your spot in the Rumble (David looks shocked and Evan smiles) But for right now if you're not involved in the Six man tag match leave the ring area because that match starts now

Todd: well will this six man tag match be a victory for the A.O.L we'll find out when we come back (fades to commercial)

(Fades back in with Edge and Jimmy Rave tied up in the ring)

Striker: Welcome back to Smack Down were we have a six man tag match The A.O.L and Mast Media. Edge with that beautiful hip toss to Jimmy Rave. And Todd you have to wonder what impact this war between these two groups will have on Smack Down and the WWE as a whole. As we see Edge tag in Christian.

Todd: The war between Mast Media reminds of the N.W.O vs. Four Horsemen, DX vs. The Nation, Or The Freebirds vs. the Von Erichs. In all those great wars in the history of our sport Has all come down to who wants it more. And from the looks of things I'd say its the A.O.L

Striker: I might have to agree as we see Christian go for the pin on Rave and kick out

Christian picks Jimmy up and fling him across the ring. Jimmy comes back with a quick fore arm and tags in Kevin . Kevin hits Christian with a standing dropkick then goes for the pin only getting two. Kevin then locks in a dragon sleeper. The ref comes over and checks him while Edge Curt stomp the canvas. Christian lets his arm drop once. As the crowd starts the A.O.L chants Christian's arm drops again, The ref checks Christian but his arm stays up. The ref tells Kevin to beak the hold Christian rolls on to all fours and tires to make it to his corner but Kevin hits him with an elbow drop. Then tags in Ryder whose waiting on the top rope and hits a frog splash. Then forearms Edge and Curt.

Todd: Well the ruthless Mast Media pulling no punches as we see one half of the Unified tag team Champions nail both Edge and Hawkins now the pin on Christian 1,2, and a near fall as Captain Charisma gets the shoulder up!

Striker: Christian just getting the shoulder up but bottom line is he needs to tag in either Edge a or Hawkins as we see him follow up a Irish whip attempt by Ryder with a short armed clothesline and now Christian making the tag to Hawkins. And now Curt Hawkins letting loose on his former partner with the right hands.

Todd: Ryder and Hawkins one time tag champs together both former members of La Familia along with Edge now enemies as we see that tilt a whirl slam by Hawkins

Hawkins Goes for the pin but Kevin and Jimmy try to get into the ring. The ref goes and tries to keep them out but curt come over and hit them with a double clothesline nether him or the ref see Ryder pull the brass knuckles from his tights. as The ref handles Rave and Fain. as Hawkins turns around Ryder hits him with the knuckles in his right hand and stuffs them into his tights and covers Curt.

Striker: and once again the underhanded tactics of Mast media getting a victory as we see the ref count 1,2,3 (Zack Ryder's music hits)

Announcer: And the winners of this match the team the team of(gets interrupted by Edge spearing Ryder)

Todd; Well the A.O.L getting the last word so to speak as we Edge with that spear to Ryder now The Rated R Superstar riving Hawkins and wait what's Christian doing ( Christian tosses two Chairs in the ring Edge grabs one and Hawkins gets the and Christian slides in with the third and the fans cheer)

Striker: I think we're about to see a triple Con-Chair-To. Ryder's getting up and no! Rave and Fain Making the save pulling puling Ryder out at the last minute(Edge and Christian's theme hits)

Todd: Well a great way to kick off the night with that tag match but the A.O.L coming up short but their night not over. As we have not two but three more Mast Media vs. A.O.L matches still to come as we see this war continue

Striker: But up next its the straight edged society in action against Kahli and Hardy next (fades to break)

**Later that night Backstage:**

Josh: Ladies and gentlemen My guest at this time members of the A.O.L Shelly Martinez. And The Women's Champion Lydia Dumas (Camera shows Lydia dressed in a red and black version of her gear made up of a black polo with a red collar and a red skull on her right breast and red skirt black fishnet leggings and black boots. Shelly is wearing her gear made up of a cut up( Cut at the midriff cut off sleeves collar cut into a V-neck) red and black A.O.L t-shirt and a pair of tight black Dickies and a pair of low top Pumas and a black bandanna) and Lydia I'll get to you in a second but right now I want to talk to Shelly. Shelly sometime ago you were in WWE on the ECW brand as Ariel why are you back now?

Shelly: Josh that's a good question. You know when I first came here I did the whole vampire thing to distance myself from my big sister Mel. See I thought I had to play a stupid character to keep out of my sisters shadow. I even ran out on the company because I was jealous. And in that time I tried to find myself but I was lost. Lost until a few months ago at sister's wedding where I met the Angel and Lyd. They saw how lost I was and they talked tome and The Angel said look in your hart find who you are and I found who I am. I'm Shelly Martinez the bad seed the 5150 Loca, Chola Rocker! from the Westside! So that's why when the champ called me up and said Shelly I need your help I need you to help watch my back I say chica you got it I'm down. Because you and the Arch Angel are like family to Melina and that makes us family and the A.O.L my family. Now tonight our kid sister Taylor she's got Katie Lea and you and me have got those pendejas Ivory and Kara. And once the A.O.L gets through those three that little Punta Mast won't have any little grunts to hide behind

Lydia: Shell you're absolutely right. Vanessa I gave you an open contract. But what do you do you hide behind your words and your little girlfriend Ivory your little flunkies Katie Lea And Kara. And that tells me one thing you're scared you know that not only is the A.O.L a threat but I'm a threat and tonight we prove that this war and this gang is real and Mast Media done

Shelly: VIVIR Y MORIR EN A.O.L translation TO LIVE AND DIE IN A.O.L!( Camera cuts to the announcer in the ring)

Announcer: The following is a Diva's first blood match were the only way to win is by making your opponent bleed (Katie Lea's Music hits) Introducing first from London England Katie Lea

Striker: Well after that interview by Shelly and Lydia. You have to wonder about the mind state of Katie Lea and the rest of Mast Media

Todd: If I'm Vanessa I'm worried but not as worried as Katie Lea should be as we see her get set to face the blonde bulldog of the A.O.L Taylor( Finishes as Selena Gomez' s _Naturally_ hits making the crowd roar and hold up Maylor signs a few which say "Marry me Maylor")

Announcer: And her opponent from Memphis (gets cut off by Taylor charging the ring and spearing Katie Lea before tossing her ring jacket to Mandy. Taylor is wearing her black and white gear)

Todd: Whoa Taylor going straight into that spear

Striker: Well ever since that match a few weeks ago where Katie Lea kissed Mandy and then Blinded her All Taylor has been saying is how she wants to get her hands on Katie lea as we see Taylor waiting for her to recover. (Katie Lea gets to all fours and Taylor kicks her in the head sending a large smack sound through the arena. The ref comes over with the towel to check for blood but Katie Lea's not bleeding)

Taylor: (pulling Katie Lea up by the hair)You want to mess with my girl huh! Huh ! (Gives her a straight right hand. Then Katie Lea smacks her as hard as she can making Taylor stagger . Taylor just Irish whips her over the ropes making Mandy clap)

Todd: Taylor more aggressive than usual as we see her slide out of the ring to go out after Katie Lea (Taylor looks under the ring and pulls out a Kendo stick and nails Katie Lea in the face with it)

Striker: Well Taylor and Mandy notoriously known for their protectiveness of one another as we see the ref checking Katie for blood you've got to wonder .... wait Zack Ryder coming down with a chair and OH! Curt Hawkins with that boot to the skull and Now Mandy helping Hawkins putting the boots to Ryder as we see Taylor just going ballistic on Katie Lea

Taylor picks Katie Lea up a whips her back first into ring post. She then goes for a boot but Katie Lea moves at the last second. Then catches Taylor with two quick kicks to the ribs the a European upper cut. Katie Lea then Irish whips Taylor sending her back first into the barricade. She then grabs a chair and goes to ram Taylor with it but Taylor moves and dives under the ring.

Todd: Well Taylor wisely diving under the ring

Striker: Well Taylor using that speed to get a away but. Katie Lea playing it smart as we see her get back in ring saying she's gonna grab Taylor when she comes out the other side ( Katie Lea gets in the ring and walks to the other side and looks down waiting for Taylor to come out paying attention to the fans cheer as Taylor comes from under the ring with a metal object in her hand. Katie Lea starts talking trash to Mandy as Taylor gets into the ring) Well Katie Lea Talking trash oblivious that Taylor is right Behind her holding that wait Todd is that a . It is its a staple gun! (Mandy smiles and tells Katie to turn around. Katie turns around Only to be tackled by Taylor who punches her with and at the same time shoots her with the stable gun in the head)

Todd: Taylor literally unloading that staple gun into the head of Katie Lea and the ref Calling for the bell and Katie Lea a bloody mess

Announcer: And the winner of this Match TAYLOR! (Mandy and Curt come in and hug Taylor and all three roll out of the ring as Ryder hits the ring chair in hand)

Striker Well the A.O.L getting a win over Mast Media (Camera cuts to Lydia and Shelly walking through the back) But up next its the Women's champion Lydia and the Chola Heat Shelly Martinez in diva's tag action next (fades to break)

(fades back in with still footage of Katie Lea being patched up by the trainers)

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down where during the break we saw a bit of how things work in Mast Media if you let the company down so to speak

Katie: Ah it hurts (Vanessa Ivory and Kara walk up and the trainer leaves and Katie Lea stands up And Kara and Ivory use their forearms to pin her to the wall and punches her in the ribs then the bandaged part of her forehead)

Vanessa: Does that hurt did I hit you too hard (Katie just nods and Vanessa starts punching her in the stomach while yelling at her) THAT'S HOW HARD YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HIT THAT BITCH! (Ivory and Kara let go and she falls to all fours and Vanessa grinds her heel into her hand and yanks her head up by the hair) I brought you into this company thinking you were the best. Next time I send you to take someone out you take them out no matter ! or this is nothing compared to what's going to happen DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!

Katie: Yes Ma'am ( Vanessa lets her hair go then kicks her on to her side)

Vanessa: Don't ever fail me again ( fades out to Ivory and Kara as Ivory's theme plays)

Announcer: Ladies a gentlemen the following is a Divas Tag match set for one fall introducing first already in the ring being accompanied Vanessa Trinity Mast representing Mast Media the Team of Ivory and Kara Slice

Striker: Todd well joining us at this time the head Mast Media ENT Vanessa Trinity Mast. Ms. Mast its a pleasure

Vanessa: Thank you the pleasures is all mine(finishes as a voice blast through the arena saying "To live and die in A.O.L" Followed by Shelly's theme Three 6 Mafia featuring Flyleaf _Getting F'ed up making the crowd jump up _as Shelly and Lydia jump out onto the stage as strobe lights flash to the beat)

Todd: Vanessa I have to ask you as we see the Women's Champion and Shelly Martinez come to the ring about the accusations that Lydia made saying you're scared to get into the ring with her (Lydia and Shelly slide in the ring. Shelly goes to the middle and stands on the middle rope making an A with her fingers. While Lydia stands on the second rope and holds up her belt glaring at Vanessa then does her back flip into the ring)

Vanessa: Todd those accusations are just that accusations. I mean look at her the only thing I have to worry about from her is Just what Lydia is nothing. Her sister was nothing as a matter of fact her partners sister is nothing. So they're nothing second rate clones of second rate superstars

Striker: Well the match under way Shelly and Ivory going to start things up here ( Ivory and Shelly circle around the ring sizing each other up) And Vanessa can you give us a little insight into the relationship between you and Ivory

Vanessa: Well Matt I'm a women who wants the best both in the ring and out and with Ivory lets just say her grappling experience carries over into other areas

Shelly and Ivory tie up in collar elbow hold. Ivory turns the hold into a hammerlock. Shelly reverses it. But Ivory turns it into an arm drag but Shelly holds on and does an arm drag of her own. But Ivory rolls through and her and Shelly both get to their feet and stare at each other. Ivory puts her hand up calling for a test of strength. Shelly grabs Ivory's raised hand but Ivory give her a kick to the midsection then Irish whips her into the ropes and catches her with a spine buster then tags in Kara

Todd: Well Ivory with that impressive spine buster on Shelly and now the tag to Kara Slice and Vanessa smiling

Vanessa: Why wouldn't I be my girls are winning (walks over and picks Shelly up off the mat and hits her with an upper cut)

Striker: Well Vanessa I have to ask what do you think about the half sister of Melina Shelly Martinez (Kara goes pin only getting two)

Vanessa: I prefer not to think of her( Kara picks up Shelly and sets her up to go for a power bomb) I mean Melina is second rate like I said and Shelly's her half sister so that makes her half second rate which is pretty much nothing just like the rest the A.O.L ( Kara gets Shelly up but Shelly turns it into head scissors take down making Kara land on her knees)

Todd: Well Shelly with that display of those Lucha Libre moves now the tag in to Lydia ( Lydia and Shelly hit Kara with a double flapjack)

Striker: Lydia Shelly with that double team and now Lydia following up with that standing moonsault now the pin... and a kick out at two

Vanessa: See the little emo whore tried to cheat with that double team and failed

Lydia gets up and throws Kara into the corner and tags in Shelly. They give her double Irish whip the hit her with a double spinning heel kick. Shelly then rolls her onto her stomach and lock in her Chola Lock ( Leg hook camel clutch) The ref comes over and ask Kara does she want to tap. Vanessa jumps up on the apron and distracts the ref. But Lydia runs a jumps up on the turn buckle and hits a cross body sending her to the floor and starting a cat fight. While he's doing this he doesn't see Ivory come in and drop kick Shelly. The ref turns around in time to see Kara roll up shelly hooking her pants. He then counts three

Announcer: And the winners of this match the team of Ivory and Kara Slice( Kara's music hits and she and Ivory roll out of the ring as Lydia slides in with the belt)

Todd: Well Mast Media stealing another victory and Lydia and Shelly livid. But when we come back the war continues

Striker: That right for the first time in action as a team The Arch Angel David Hodges and The Renegade Katie Perritt take on Evan Bourne in two on one handicap match with Royal Rumble implications

Todd: That's right if Hodges and Perritt loose Hodges fore fits his spot in the Rumble. But If they win they get a shot the unified tag titles at the Rumble and that match is next (Fades to break

(Fades Back in with a still shot of Teddy Long in his office)

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down where during the break we saw this happen (Vanessa and Evan bust into Teddy's office)

Evan: Long!

Teddy: Mr. Bourne Ms. Mast what can I do for you two

Vanessa: Evan's Match tonight call it off! And You call it off now!

Evan: Teddy I am the future of this company the future of Smack Down How dare you let Vickie Guerreo put me in a handicap match its not fair

Vanessa: Now you listen to me Evan as more talent than that punk Hodges as a matter of fact all of Mast Media including Myself could beat anyone on the roster

Teddy: Well I'm glad you feel that way Vanessa because in two weeks at the Royal Rumble you're going to have to prove that when you go one on one against Shelly Martinez

Vanessa: WHAT! you Can't do that

Teddy: I just and Evan playa I suggest you get ready because your match is next (Evan Screams and punches the wall "Hurting" his hand)

Evan: Ah my hand

Vanessa: Oh My god Evan You're going to pay for this Long (cuts back out to the ring)

Announcer: The following is a Handicap match set for one fall( The lights go dim and Lil Wayne and Eminem's drop the world hits making strobe lights go off and the fans go nuts as David and Katie make their way through the crowd David is wearing his black pants with red trim and crosses and a Gamecocks army jersey with integrity written on the back. While Katie is wearing a red girls tank top with black trim that leaves her shoulder blades and midriff exposed showing off all her tats that at the moment are being hidden under the sleeveless motorcycle jacket with the A.O.L logo on the back her out fit is rounded out by a pair of black cargo pants matching boots and fingerless gloves) Introducing first from Newberry County SC weighing in at a combined weight of 335 pounds they are The Renegade Katie Perritt and the WWE European Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges representing the A.O.L The Renegade Angels ( Katie and David Stand on the Barricade Katie pulls out a beer from her pocket and downs half of it then hands the rest to a cute girl in the front row and winks at her. While doing the call me signal. David pulls her off the barricade and points to the ring he then takes off his jersey a tosses it into the crowd before sliding into the ring)

Todd: Well this home town crowd here in South Carolina on their feet for the Renegade Angels

Striker: And Why wouldn't they be The Renegade Angels home state icons grew up forty five Minutes from here in Newberry County (The A.O.L theme fades out then the Smack Down theme hits and Vickie Guerreo comes out )

Todd: Well Vickie Guerreo out here I wonder what's going on

Vickie: Hodges I regret to inform you that due to an injured hand you will not be facing Evan Bourne tonight ( fans boo ) instead tonight you will have the chance to unify the European and Intercontinental championships in a Championship gauntlet meaning if you beat Drew McIntyre you become the new Undisputed WWE Intercontinental champion but in order to keep the title you have to beat every Opponent that comes out to face you ( David nods and the fans cheer) One more thing Hodges my stipulations still stand you loose you forfeit your spot in the Rumble

Striker Well Vickie Guerreo Putting Hodges in a unique situation with this match here

Todd: I mean its a gauntlet match not only that but championship match. If Hodges loose he not only looses his title but he looses his spot in the Rumble.

Vickie with out further delay Let the Match begin ( Drew McIntyre's theme hits)

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome at this from Ayr Scotland the WWE Intercontinental Champion Drew McIntyre

Striker: There he is the undefeated Drew McIntyre ( Drew gets into the ring and Stares at David with a cocky smirk)

Todd: (Drew turns and holds up the belt for the fans saying he's going to beat Hodges) Well the man hand picked by Mr. McMahon taking his time.... and oh my god (As He turns around David hits the Black Hole Sun ( Back flip kick to the face) and rolls him up hooking both legs making the crowd go nuts)

Striker: WHOA! Hodges with the Black hole sun and 1, 2, 3 and in two minute thirty seconds Hodges has both become the Undisputed Intercontinental champion and ended McIntyre's winning streak. And McIntyre can't believe it as the ref forces him from the ring

Todd: Well there you see The Arch Angel's partner Katie holding on to the belt waiting on the Arch Angels next Opponent (John Morison's theme hits and he charges the ring and starts trading Right hands with David)

Striker: Well its the battle of the high flyers as we see Hodges and Morison go at it

David goes for a head scissors but Morison rolls through and gets on the ropes and goes for the Flying chuck (flying corkscrew roundhouse) But David blocks it sending Morison into the corner and hits the Blvd. of Broken Dreams making the arena chant Angel as David rolls him up in the s mall package an gets the three.

Todd: Hodges on pure raw energy taking out Morrison going two for two here and now you have too wonder whose next ( Matt Hardy's theme hits)

Striker Well this is going to be interesting to see a bit of student vs. teacher action as this gauntlet continues when we come back (Fades to break)

(fades back in with Matt giving David a hip toss and David landing on his feet and coming back with a clothes line)

Striker Welcome back to Smack Down our Main event this Championship gauntlet we are seeing Hodges vs. Hardy ( David and Mat go into a series of arm drags) And watching this exchange between Hardy and Hodges you have to wonder about his frame of mind. Hodges as we all know trained by the Hardy's. Has said time and time again that Matt and Jeff like the older brothers he never had (David and Matt get up and look at each other and smile)

Todd: Hodges with a great deal of respect for the Hardy's. And Matt himself has said he considers The Arch Angel the third Hardy brother. But we're seeing some sibling rivalry as we see Hardy make the cover could be over for Hodges 1, 2 and a half and Hodges still in this

Matt picks David up and whips him into the ropes. David bounces off and hits a spinning heel kick knocking Matt to the canvas. Matt quickly gets up and gives David a shoulder block sending him into the corner. Matt then sets him on the top rope then climbs to the second rope and sets him up for a superplex. But David elbows him and then tucks his head and hooks his arms making the fans scream like their in a rock concert

Striker: This sold out crowd on their feet because and I hope Matt studied because its test time! ( David jumps off the ropes hitting the S.A.T Sick And Twisted)

Todd: Hodges hitting the S.A.T and this crowd on its feet as we see Hodges make the cover 1,2,3 and(Gets interrupted by the Mast Media Theme and Vanessa walking on the stage) Oh boy what's she doing here

Striker: I don't know Todd but if Vanessa's her it can't be good for Hodges

Vanessa: Hodges you've done well tonight but you are about to have one of the shortest title regains in WWE history and there is no way in hell you'll make it to the Rumble. Oh and Speaking of hell its time for your final opponent

Striker: Todd you don't think (interrupted by Kane's pyro )

Todd: Matt I don't have to think because right now Hodges is going to have to go through Kane to get to the Rumble. (Kane gets into the ring and be fore he can do the pyro from the rope David shoves him into the ropes and jumps on the second rope and un loads with right hands)

Striker: Well the Arch Angel showing he's not afraid of the big red monster.

Kane pushes David of sending him across the ring. David then hits Kane with a dropkick making him stagger. David then hits another dropkick followed by another knocking him to his knee the fans start the Arch Angel chants. David runs up to hit a clothes line but Kane reaches out and grabs his throat and Stands up the camera shows Vanessa smiling as Kane lifts David up and choke slams him

Todd: The monster Kane with that Choke slam now the cover 1,2 and a kick out (Kane pulls David up by the hair and sets him up for another Choke slam)

Striker: well the hart and will of Hodges well documented but I don't think its going to get him through this as we see the second choke slam and the pin 1,2 and Hodges kicks out again (Kane gets up again and keeping his hand on David's throat and driving him into the mat a third time putting a bigger smile on Vanessa's face as she looks on clapping)

Todd: Hodges taking a third choke slam 1,2 and he kicked out! Hodges kicked out!

Striker: And Kane and Vanessa can't believe it I know I can't !

Kane gets up and agues with the ref and doesn't see David get up. He turns around and walks in to the Black hole sun making him stagger. David very quickly follows it up with The wing and a prayer(Stratus faction) Causing the crowd to Chant Arch Angel. David then stands at Kane's side and screams and hits a standing shooting star press. Instead of going for the pin David gets up looks at Vanessa and points to the top rope and climbs it making the fans go nuts. Once up top he makes his fingers into O's and yells omega at the top of his lungs and hits the perfect Swanton bomb and goes into a cover.

Striker: Shades of his mentor Jeff Hardy 1,2,3 its Over and Hodges is going to the Rumble

Announcer: Here's your winner and the NEW UNDISPUTED INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION THE ARCH ANGEL DAVID HODGES(David's solo theme hits and Katie rolls in and hands David the belt a very tired David hugs her and then takes the belt and climbs the turn buckle and holds the belt over his head looking at a very angry Vanessa as the crowd screams angel)

Todd: Well tonight The leader of the A.O.L survived the gauntlet but what's going to happen in two weeks I'm Todd Grisham saying good night (show fades to black)

**A/N: Well the Arch Angel is going to the rumble. Whats going to happen? Come close and I'll tell you closer, closer, closer too close. Ok good well I don't normally give spoilers like this but in the next Chapter at Royal Rumble the Angel ......PHYSCH! Not gonna happen so you'll just have to tune in next time. This is Mr. SDR saying remember reviews are love and may the angels watch over you and Peace and Blessings **


	14. Ready to rumble

**A/N: What's up angel nation its time to walk another mile down our heroes path. And this mile takes us to the royal rumble so with out any more delay lets get it popping**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE any real super stars or music I use**

**Royal Rumble: (a montage of past rumbles plays set to Hero by **_**Skillet **_**then is followed by pyro on the stage and rolling shot of the crowd)**

Michael Cole: Atlanta GA. is on fire as the WWE starts the road to Wrestlemania. I'm Michael Cole and with me tonight as always is my broadcast partner Jerry "The King" Lawler. King

King: Thanks Cole and tonight is going to be explosive. Because tonight begins the road to Wrestlemania. Tonight titles will change hands and We have the Royal Rumble a match where someone could end up head lining Wrestlemania(Finishes as the lights go dim and _Drop The World hits)_

Cole: Speaking of titles here we go with a little tag action

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for WWE Unified Tag Team Championship introducing first the challengers from Newberry County SC weighing in at total combined weight of 335 representing the A.O.L Renegade Katie Peritt and the Undisputed Intercontinental Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges The Renegade Angels (David and Katie make their way to the ring in matching all black versions of their respective ring gear and intense red and black face paint around their eyes David's in a combination of retro sting and road warrior hawk's Katie's a somewhere between Jeff Hardy and Daffney)

King: Well The leader of The A.O.L and his partner set for action. Could become the first intergender world tag champs (finishes as _OH Radio _hits and Zack Ryder and Jimmy Rave make their way to the ring )

Announcer: And their opponents from Long Island NY weighing in at ( gets cut off by David and Katie going out of the ring and attacking Ryder and Rave)

Cole: Well Renegade Angels showing some shades of the Road Warriors not giving their opponents a chance to get into the ring. Of course we all know the war between Mast Media and the A.O.L and...... Oh what a DDT by The Renegade. And Hodges driving Rave head first into the ring post . And King what do think of the strategy of The Renegade Angels ( Katie Picks Ryder up and throws him in the ring and the ref rings the bell officially starting the match)

King: I love it Cole ! Mast Media Has never had a fair fight why should the A.O.L

Katie hits Ryder with a sidewalk slam making him hit the mat in a seated position. She then hits him with the jailhouse gun (corkscrew shinning wizard) She then tags in David. They both then Irish whip him into the ropes and as he bounces of the ropes David Launches Katie into a moonsault . The ref then tells Katie to get out of the ring as David hits a standing Shooting Star press and goes for a cover only getting a two. David then picks him up and rams him into his Corner and in Katie. and they Irish whip him into the ropes and they hen catch him with a double flap jack Katie and David both do the cut throat motion and Katie goes to the front of Ryder's body and David goes to his legs and they lock in Wicked Prayer (Combination Cross face and Halo breaker)

Cole: Look at this Hodges and Peritt Locking in that submission and now Rave back up getting that chair and....... Curt Hawkins! Curt Hawkins coming from the crowd with that spinning heel kick.

King; Well the A.O.L showing they stick together and look at this Ryder's taping and the ref calling for he bell.

Announcer: Here are your winners and new! WWE UNIFIED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS THE RENEGADE ANGLES! (David and Katie's music hits and they roll out of the ring and Hawkins hands them the belts)

Cole: Well Hodges and Peritt becoming the first intergender world tag champs and Hodges gaining his fourth title in as many months.

King: Lets Not forget Cole Hodges also have a shot at being the number one contender for the title of his choice when he enters the Royal Rumble But up next its ego Vs. ego with MVP vs. The Miz for the United States title.

**Back Stage after the U.S. title match:**

Todd Grisham: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time Ceo of Mast Media ENT Vanessa Trinity Mast (Crowd boos as the camera pulls back showing Vanessa in her ring gear consisting of pink leather short shorts with purple trim and purple garters connecting to her pink nee high boots a pink a purple leather bra like top under a pink Candice Michelle like robe with V.T.M monogrammed in rime stones Ivory Kara and Katie Lee are standing behind her) Vanessa I have to ask you how do feel about the loss of the Unfired tag Titles and the fact that you have still not accepted the woman's champion Lydia's offer of a title shot and also what are your feelings about your debut match tonight

Vanessa: First off lets get one thing straight the A.O.L didn't win anything they stole those belts got it! Second as far as that rainbow haired little freak Lydia is concerned she says she's a champion but she's barley deafened the belt. which proves she and the rest of those A.O.L rejects are not in the same league as Mast Media. And not only will I prove it when I beat that walking case of the munchies Shelly but so will my flagship Evan Bourne when he wins the Royal Rumble tonight. But right now I have a match to win come on girls ( camera cuts to the ring as a voice blast through the speakers saying "To live and die in A.O.L" followed by Three 6 Mafia ft Flyleaf _getting f'ed up)_

Announcer: The following is a diva's match set for one fall introducing first from East Los Angeles being accompanied by Maylor and the WWE woman's Champion Lydia Dumas Shelly Martinez ( the four make their way to the ring Shelly wearing her Ring Gear consisting of a pair jeans a cropped wife beater low top chucks and white bandanna and a sleeveless hoodie with the A.O.L logo on the back while Mandy Taylor and Lydia are wearing A.O.L t shirts and jeans.)

King: Well as we get set to se the puppies I mean divas in action we're being joined by the woman's champion Lydia. Lydia great to have you here

Lydia: Great to be here King, Cole

Cole: Lydia I have to ask about the presents of yourself and fellow A.O.L members out here for this match (finishes as Vanessa's theme Rihannas _Wait Your Turn _hits and the lights strobe to the opening chords followed by a burst of pyro when the beat drops)

Announcer: And her opponent from Malibu CA. being accompanied by fellow Mast Media Members Ivory, Kara Slice, and Katie Lea. She is the CEO of Mast Media ENT Vanessa Trinity Mast

Lydia: Well here's your reasons you see we're out here to watch Shelly's back and make sure those Hyenas don't interfere. Speaking of hyenas looks like Ivory wants to join us

Ivory: I prefer the term cougar little girl

Lydia: Cougar hyena, they'll both give you rabies (Vanessa and Shelly tie up Vanessa goes for a hammer lock but Shelly counters with a hip toss but Vanessa lands on her feet)

Cole: Great athleticism on display by both women as this match gets underway (Vanessa and Shelly size each other up)

King : you said Cole nothing like puppies in motion. And Ladies I ask who do you think is going to win this match ( Vanessa gives Shelly an arm drag)

Ivory: My beautiful Vanessa of course. She's can take out that little Cheech and Chong wanna be just like the flagship is going to eliminate that little dread locked freak of a boyfriend of yours Lydia

Lydia: Cheech and Chong those movies started in the eighties right you know kind of like your career

Ivory: Real cute Lydia. But the fact is I'm a real wrestler I never had to take off my to o get the fans to cheer like that cheap tattooed tramp of a sister of your or her little blonde bimbo of a girlfriend Trish (Shelly Irish whips Vanessa into the ropes. she then go for a drop kick but hits the mat Vanessa hangs on to the rope. Vanessa then quickly locks in the figure four leg lock)

King: Well Shelly in a world of pain as we see the pain as we see Vanessa with that Figure four locked in

Ivory: That's it baby break it break her damn leg

Vanessa applies more pressure to the hold as Mandy and Taylor cheer on Shelly. The ref ask if she wants to tap as the crowd starts the A.O.L chants. Shelly then slowly turns onto her stomach reversing the pressure of the hold. Kara then hops up on the apron to distract the ref but Mandy chop blocks her knocking her off the apron Katie then tries to go after Mandy whose laying into Kara only to be cut off by Taylor with a reverse bull dog the ref tries to get control of the situation. then Ivory take a swing at Lydia and more chaos ensues as security is called to the ring and the ref calls for the bell prompting shelly to release the hold.

Announcer: because of outside interference by both the A.O.L and Mast media the ref has decide to end this match resulting in a double disqualification. (Shelly looks at Vanessa and yell at the top of her lungs and jumps on her)

Cole: Well this match ending in a non contest and now its an all out brawl

King: That's right we've got ourselves a eight diva cat fight

Cole: We're going to get this under control but right now we're going to take you back stage to Eve Torres and one of tonight's Royal Rumble participants Eve

Eve: Thanks Michael and joining me at this time one of the fastest raising Superstars in the WWE Universe he is the WWE Intercontinental and one half of the newly crowned Unified tag team Champions The Arch Angel David Hodges (camera pulls back to show David wearing different ring gear than earlier this outfit modeled after Kid Muscle's out fit from _Ultimate Muscle_ but sleeveless and the Arch Angel logo is on his chest wear the Kinikuman symbol is and the angel usual crosses) David congarts on winning your first world tag title and all your success in the WWE but tonight you enter the Royal Rumble first time and I have to ask whats going through your mind

David:: Eve the one thing on my mind tonight is history and destiny. Destiny because I've dreamed of an opprotunity like this my whole life. If I win I get a chance to headline Wrestlemania my first year in the company. And history because not only will I be the first person to win the World tag titles as part of an intergender team but I also become the first one to win the royal Rumble and the tag titles in one night. so like I said history and destiny and for me the two go hand in hand ( David walks off)

**Later during the rumble ( So far 23 people have entered and some have been eliminated)**

King: Well Cena just eliminated Yoshi Tatsu and now we're up to number 24 and whose it going to be (David's solo theme hit and the fans cheer as David runs to the ring full blast) Its Hodges (David slides in the ring and hit the Big Show with a hard clothesline sending him over the ropes)

Cole: Hodges hitting the ring with such force and eliminating the Big Show and I...... Mark Henry! Mark Henry King! Hodges just eliminated the worlds strongest man and the worlds largest athlete in the span of twenty seconds and HBK has just eliminated Triple H ( Jack Swagger's theme hits) And now its the all American Jack Swagger T'ing off on Hodges

Swagger backs David into a corner and hits him with straight right hands. David then blocks one of the punches and head buts him just as Evan Bourne's solo theme hits. hits the ring a and helps David eliminate Swagger David then goes for Cena hitting an improvised Black hole sun sending the untalented wanna be rapper slash actor over the ropes(**A/N; sorry I just really hate Cena**) While Evan takes out HBK as Kofi Kingston enters the ring goes after David. Kofi pushes David over the top but David hangs on and tries to skin the cat but Kofi grabs his legs and tries to push him out

King: Hodges and Kingston in a battle of wills as we see try to eliminate Hodge as we wait to see who the number 28 person is in the ring (Jericho's theme hits)

Cole: Well Y2J Chris Jericho in the ring making a b line for Hodges and Kingston and ..... Kingston has just been eliminated and Hodges hanging on using that agility to get back into the ring and Evan Bourne lying in wait as Jericho and Hodges go at each other and Hodges connects with the enziguri

King: Well we're down to the wire here as we Hodges Bourne, and Jericho in the ring with only two more people to enter and ( Gets cut off by Edge's music) It's Edge it's Edge!

Cole: Well Hodges's fellow A.O.L member the rated R superstar Edge is number 29 and I spoke with both Hodges and Edge earlier and they said this is just business nothing to do with friendship

David shoves Jericho in the way of a spear from Edge Making him fall back against the ropes Evan then hits him with a clothes line sending him over the Ropes just as Batista's music hits Batista charges the ring and hit Evan with a spine buster then hits David with one. Edge then Catches Batista with a flying forearm sending them both over the top to the floor

King: Edge has just eliminated The animal and himself Cole and now its down to Hodges and Bourne

David crawls to the ropes and pulls himself up. Evan then pushes him over the top but David lands on the apron and pulls Evan up for a snap suplex but loses his balance making them both hit the floor at the same time one ref holds up David's hand and the other Evan's.

Cole: Well King I guess the match is over

King: Yeah Michael but Hodges and Bourne hit the floor at the same time I think but the ref's are spilt( finishes as Vince's music )

Cole: Well king looks like we may get some answers as the chairman Mr. McMahan coming out here.

King: oh boy well the boss maybe able to sort things out.

Vince: Hodges, Bourne we all know that there are no draws in a Royal Rumble match. Therefore I have decided that you two will compete right now in a sudden death match Meaning the first one of you t to hit any one of your finishers any where around the ring wins the rumble so ref ring the bell

Cole: Well king this sudden death match underway and....... Oh good lord!(David runs up behind Evan and uses the announce table to hit the wing and prayer leaving Bourne stunned as the ref calls for the bell and the fans chant angel)

Announcer: Here's your winner The Arch Angel David Hodges( David's music hits and he crawls into the ring and climbs the ropes and points to the Wrestlemania banner as confetti rains down around him)

King: Well Hodges proving that tonight was his destiny and that he is more than just hype

Cole: Well the young Man that everyone is calling the new Phenom is going to Wrestlemania. I'm Michael Cole and for the king and everyone here goodnight everyone

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter every body hoped you enjoyed it I'm telling you the next chapter is going to jump to a few weeks after the rumble I have some cool things planned all I can say is somebody is ready to make a return to the WWE well Maybe two people but whose side will they pick if they even pick the same side only one way to find out you have to come back anyway Peace and Blessings SDR out**


	15. Shadows and Wonders

**A/N: What up people of the Angel Nation first off I'd like to start off by saying thanks to all my loyal fans for staying by this story and all my others when they got deleted that being said its time to start the next mile in the path. This chapter takes place a few weeks after the rumble and we'll see a new event too take place at Wrestle Mania and the return of a past superstar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any Superstars or music I may use if I did Jillian would've been released not Maria**

**Raw:**(The theme and entrance video plays followed by the pyro and rolling shot of the crowd)

Cole: One night removed from the Elimination Chamber match we bring you Monday night Raw live Anaheim CA. I 'm your host Michael Cole being joined as always by WWE Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler and king what a night its going to be here tonight!

King: You said it Cole. Tonight its the first qualifying match for the first ever divas Money in the bank match it'll be Gail Kim vs. Alicia Foxx

Cole: Also tonight its the Royal Rumble winner The Undisputed Intercontinental Champion, and One half of the Unified Tag champs The Arch Angel David Hodges! Tonight The Arch Angel announces his opponent at Wrestle Mania ( finishes as the Mast media theme hits)

King: Well you can't talk a bout The Arch Angel without talking about these people

Cole That's right Mast Media being lead to the ring as always by the lovely V.T.M Vanessa Trinity Mast. No need to tell the fans about the war that's been going on between Mast Media The A.O.L (All of Mast media gets into the Ring after which Ivory and Kara hold the ropes open for Vanessa)

King: Mast Media and The A.O.L with that deep hatred for one another both groups fighting for dominance over on Smack Down we have to wonder why the member of Mast Media are here as we see Vanessa ask for that mic.

Vanessa: Last( fans start booing) Last night at the elimination chamber Pay-per- view my company proved to everyone that the Angel is not super human is not invincible when we clipped his wings( boos get louder as Vanessa gives a cocky smirk) Lets take a look shall we ( Video of in the parking garage at elimination chamber parking his motorcycle then walking to the Arena then getting hit by a limo followed by Evan, Kevin, Jimmy, and Zack jumping out and beating him )

King Last night Hodges without his gang his family leaving him prey to that vicious attack by Mast Media (Video shows EMT's loading David into the ambulance)

Cole: King The Arch Angel suffering three cracked ribs and fractured forearm (video ends and camera shows Mast Media applauding) and Mast Media patting themselves on the backs

King: Well Mast Media forgot to mention that Hodges was without the A.O.L last night and that's not the case tonight ( Evan takes the mic)

Evan: Hodges I want you to know something That if by some miracle you make it to Wrestle Mania and you make trough your match and by some stretch of the imagination you win a title I hope you enjoy your short regain as champion because when I win the money in the bank match I will end you David. ( Evan sucks chants start) Hodges you're nothing and you'll always be nothing (Evan hands the mic to Kevin)

Cole: Well Mast Media living up to there reputation as the worlds most conceded group of wrestlers ever

King: Cole there's nothing wrong with being a bit cocky and full of your self but Mast Media takes it to a whole other level

Kevin: I got a little news for you Hodges this Friday we're going to have ourselves a little match for your Intercontinental title and our good friend Vickie Geurreo took the liberty of making the stipulation that if you don't defend your title it automatically goes to me ( fans boo as he hands the mic to Vanessa)

Vanessa: One more little piece of business Kara after your actions last Friday You're fired! (Kara looks shocked)

King: What!

Vanessa: Lets take a look at your latest epic failure ( Video shows match between Lydia and Shelly Vs. Vanessa and Ivory. Kara tries to interfere by hitting Lydia with her title but Lydia ducks in time for her to hit Vanessa)

Cole: Well Kara slice the bodyguard for Mast Media CEO Vanessa with that miscalculation costing Mast Media a victory there you see Shelly 1,2,3 and the A.O.L wins (video ends)

Vanessa: Kara you have done nothing but disappoint me and for that you have to be terminated ( Kara Looks at Vanessa pleadingly) Ivory, Katie Lea dismiss her ( Katie Lea chop blocks her as her and Ivory proceed to stomp her)

King: This is just typical of Mast Media this two on one assault on Kara ( Vanessa motions Katie Lea to the top rope and has Ivory to lift Katie up to her ) oh no what's going happen no ( Katie Lea hits Kara with a spike piledriver from the top rope knocking her out Vanessa walks over to her and wipes her boots on Kara's hair and the Mast Media theme hits and all the members of Mast Media leave the ring )

Cole: Well yet another sickening display by Mast Media

King: You said it Cole Vanessa's beauty is hides a cold heartless witch she reminds me of one my ex wives

Cole: Be that as it may King we have to take a break but when we come back its the first men's Money in the bank qualifier match

King : That's right its Carlito vs. Kofi Kingston when we come back. ( cuts to break)

**Later that night(** Right after the Kofi Carlito match**)**:

King: Well Kofi Kingston is going to Wrestle Mania ( Camera cuts to the parking lot and shows a black chromed out Hummer with 28 inch rims along with two custom painted sports bikes the three women on the bikes take off their helmets exposing them to Mandy Exposing them to be Mandy , Taylor and Katie making the crowd roar followed by Edge Christian Curt, and Shelly followed lastly by David and Lydia David has his right arm in a splint and is Slightly limping while carrying all three of his title belts and Lydia is carrying hers and Katie's)

David: Lets go

Cole: Well King their here the A.O.L here tonight as there leader makes his decision on his Wrestle Mania opponent (cuts Commercial)

**Later that night backstage ( camera shows David talking to NXT rookie Daniel Bryan then turns around as he finishes he turns around and comes face to face someone who quite frankly annoys him)**

Cena: Hey yo Hodges got a sec

David: (sarcastic voice) Sure John

Cena: Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm really kinda impressed by this little roll you been on this year. I mean winning what four titles winning the rumble and now you're going to Wrestle Mania man you must be stoked

David: Got a point here Cena

Cena: My point is stay away from Batista and the and the Raw title

David: Batista and the Raw title are yours

Cena: That's right

David: You know maybe if you could wrestle you'd still have your title (Crowd cheers)

Cena: Oh I can't Wrestle

David: That's right you know something else just like everyone else I've Cena enough (David walks of and the camera gets a close up on Cena)

King: Well Hodges makes his choice Later tonight

**Later that night: (**the show fades in with an above crowd shot just as the lights dim to almost darkness and a voice saying "Hear me now" followed Framing Hanley's _Hear Me Now_ and white strobe lights**)**

Cole: Welcome back to Raw and there he is the man the whole WWE universe has been talking about for months The Arch Angel David Hodges (David walks to the ring shaking hands with all the fans and stops when he sees a kid with a camera he takes the camera and leans against the barricade with the kid and takes the pic)

King: Hodges is one of the most exciting people in the WWE universe. he's had a banner year this year from winning the European title back in September and capturing the his first tag title that same month the Angel's wrath match a Survivor match to winning becoming the undisputed IC champ now with the chance to go to the biggest show of them Wrestle Mania and win a WWE Championship(David's music ends)

David:(Fans start the angel chants) Two things one my injuries will be healed by Wrestle Mania! (fans cheer) and not only am I going to Wrestle Mania but the Angel Nation is going to Wrestle Mania! ( fans cheer) Wrestle Mania is something that every WWE superstar dreams about hopes for. And its something I have wanted to be a part of my whole entire life. I have dreamed about going to Wrestle Mania where people can do the impossible. And doing the impossible is why I chose my opponent. You know everyone over the past few months people have been calling me the new phenom. Well a wise man once said to be the man you have to beat the man. Well to be the phenom you have to beat the phenom (fans roar)

Cole: Wait a minute is Hodges saying what I think he is

King: Cole I think so

David: Undertaker I want it to be you and me for the world heavyweight title at Wrestle Mania(the lights in the arena go out and lighting hits the titantron then a video of all the Undertakers past victims plays stopping at the number 18 before to the ring filled with smoke and It raining on David)

King: Hodges getting a message from the dead man and if I were him (show fades to black)

**Superstars:**

Striker: Seattle WA. is on fire as we bring you Superstars I'm Matt Striker being joined as always by Todd Grisham Todd what a show we have for the fans tonight

Todd: That's right a jammed pack hour of action (finishes as Selena Gomez's _Naturally_ hits) and speaking of action hear comes some very interesting Divas action

Announcer: The following is a Diva's Money In the Bank Qualifying match introducing first from Memphis TN. Mandy!( Makes her way to the ring wearing a red and black version of her gear under an over sized A.O.L t-shirt high fiving Fans. she then does her normal hop over the ropes then goes to the closest corner and climbs to the second rope and does a sexy wind as she takes off the shirt and wipes some of her sweat on it and tosses it to the crowd before back flipping into the ring as the music fades out)

Striker: Well our first Money in the Bank match of the evening Mandy going up against her most interesting opponent yet Todd (_Naturally_ hits again)

Announcer: And her opponent from Memphis TN. by way of Norman OK Taylor! ( Taylor runs out on stage an points t o the ring before running full blast to the ring in a pink and green version of her gear complete with her ring jacket that now has an A.O.L patch on lapel she jumps on the apron faces the crowd hooks her arms in the ropes and flips into the ring getting applause from Mandy and re move s her ring jacket as the bell rings)

Todd: Well trough out The history of this company we've seen Brother vs. Brother , Father vs. Son but this is the first time we are seeing girlfriend vs. girlfriend match (Mandy and Taylor circle the ring sizing each other up)

Striker: Well Mandy and Taylor asked for this match they both want a shot at the Title and they feel that they can both give each other a good match

Mandy and Taylor tie up in collar elbow hold Taylor goes for a hip toss but Mandy blocks it and turns it into a Russian leg sweep but Taylor rolls through and gives Mandy a look. Mandy responds swaying her hips and giving Taylor a cocky smile and doing the bring it motion. Taylor charges at Mandy but Mandy leap frogs her Taylor turns around just as Mandy goes for a roundhouse and catches the leg and turns it to a drop toe hold but Mandy kicks out Taylor quickly hit n elbow to Mandy's mid section then goes for a pin barley getting two before Mandy kicks out

Todd: Well whose going to Wrestle Mania we'll find out when we get back (cuts to break)

(Fades back in with Mandy Taylor fighting for a backslide)

Striker: Welcome back to superstars where Mandy and Taylor Maylor of the A.O.L in this Divas Money in the bank Qualifying match and lets go to the break where Taylor seemed to be in control (Shows Taylor hitting Mandy with a side walk slam then going for a pin only getting two video then Shows Taylor going for a delayed vertical suplex but Mandy puts her feet down and goes for a backslide)

Todd: Taylor the more technical of two going for that suplex but Mandy scouted it and turned it to a Back slide

Striker: Todd when you go up against a partner you're going someone who knows you inside out the way you think the way you move this can't be more true for Mandy and Taylor

Mandy drops to her knees first getting a two before Taylor reverses it getting a two count of her own before they both get to there feet Mandy starts unloading with a fury of punches and kicks bouncing off the ropes and hitting a hand spring Hurricarana driving Taylor into the mat the force of which made her land on her back Mandy then points to the top rope and climbs it grabs her leg and hits the zero-g (Front flip Split leg -drop)

Striker: Mandy with that Zero-G and the cover 1,2,3 Mandy's going to Wrestle Mania

Announcer: And the winner of this match Mandy! (_Naturally_ hits and Mandy jumps up celebrating Taylor gets up and grabs her arm pulls her into a very hot kiss before the two walk of the ring arm and arm)

Striker: Well defiantly no love lost are hard feelings Between Maylor as Mandy joins Gail Kim in the diva's MITB match ( Camera cuts Back stage to Vickie Guerreo's office)

David: Vickie what the hell is the idea of putting me in a match knowing I'm not cleared for a match

Vickie: Well I made the match before I knew a bout Mast Media's attack but I'll tell you what if you can find member of your crew that has been a IC champ but has not held a title within the last few months to stand in for you then you don't have to forfeit your title now if you'll excuse me( Vickie leaves once she's gone David takes out his phone and hits one button)

David: Hey your bags packed?..... Yeah she did just what I wanted Eddie didn't teach her much so you'll be there tomorrow night great everybody can't wait to sees bye

Todd: Matt who do you think Hodges was talking to ( show fades to break)

**Smack Down:**( Instead of the intro the show opens with Undertaker making his way to the ring with all the smoke and lighting)

Striker: Welcome to Smack Down where we are witnessing one of the most awe inspiring spectacles in our sport the Deadman The Undertaker making his way to the ring

Todd: Awe inspiring is right as we see the Undertaker on his way out here to address the crowd and the challenge laid down by the number one contender The Arch Angel David Hodges

Taker: For seventeen years I have ruled this place and for seventeen years men have come into my yard and have not walked out (crowd cheers) Hodges I know you claim not to be a normal man but at wrestle mania you'll find that even angels fall before the Dead Man (Taker points to the Titan- tron and the same video from Monday night but as the video starts footage of David's victories and him training along with David talking)

David: Undertaker you are a legend, A legend I fear respect and admire you have conquered all men who have come against you. But you see Taker to most people I am an angel

and at wrestle mania. You will see that Angels can truly do the impossible (Video ends and the camera shows Undertaker standing in the ring under a bright white light as white feathers fall down around him)

Striker: Well Todd what do you make of what we just saw

Todd: strange Matt very Strange

**Later That night: the A.O.L locker room **

Lydia: Are you sure bout this Dave

David: Lyd its going to work

Edge: I just want to know how'd you manage get a con tract after all the drama with the release

David: Edge relax the contract is in the bag man and ( phone rings) hold up a sec ..... Hey we were just talking about you oh you're pulling into the parking lot cool we'll be in the locker room waiting oh and welcome to the team

Todd: Well apparently Angels stand in is here and we'll see when we come back ( show fades to break)

**After the break( Show fades in just as Rihanna's **_**Wait your turn **_**hits)**

Announcer: Ladies and gentleman please welcome the Ceo of Mast Media ENT Vanessa Trinity Mast (Vanessa walks to the ring with Katie Lea and Ivory)

Striker: Well welcome back to Smack Down where we see V T M making her way to the ring being joined by Ivory and Katie Lea

Todd: Well we have to wonder what's on Vanessa's mind

Vanessa: Wrestle Mania is three weeks away and all people seem to think about is Hodges vs. Undertaker and what they should be Talking about is how Evan Bourne is going to be the new World champion (crowd boos)

Todd: Mast seeming very boastful About Evan Bourne's chances in MITB Bourne of course beating Curt Hawkins to qualify last night on super stars

Vanessa: Wrestle Mania brings up another the fact that your so called women's champion is not going to defend her title proving that just like her sister she's a second rate whore( Crowd boos as she hands Katie Lea the mic)

Katie: You know Vanessa speaking of second rate for the pass few weeks I've had to deal with that little blonde redneck side kick of hers Taylor I mean he can't even wrestle her way pass her little girlfriend (Boos and Maylor chants start) But in her defense I think she's the one that gets pinned her relationship. But right now I want to talk to Mandy(more boos) Mandy baby I see the way you look at me love. I know you get all hot and bothered. I know at night when you're in bed with Taylor and you two are in the throws of passion and you're about to reach your peak it takes all your control not to scream OH KATIE LEA YES YES YE- (gets cut off Taylor, Lydia and Shelly charging the ring and the crowd cheering )

Striker: Whoa! the ladies of the A.O.L charging the ring and now Mast Media fleeing (Taylor grabs the mic)

Taylor: Katie Lea I've had enough of your British ass! and at Wrestle Mania its you and me in a Extreme rules ultimate submission match! ( Katie Lea looks shocked as Taylor's music hits)

Todd: Well it looks like its Taylor and Katie Lea at Wrestle Mania

**Later That Night(** the show with the sounds of Hinder's _up all night )_

Announcer: The following is a Intercontinental match set for one fall introducing first the Challenger from Las Vegas NV. weighing in at 230 lbs being accompanied by Evan Bournehe is one half of the open twin gate champions Kevin Fain ( Kevin makes his way to the ring and does his usual entrance)

Striker: Welcome back to Smack Down as we get set for the main event with IC title on the line as we see Mast Media's Kevin Fain gearing up ( David's solo theme hits making the fans go nuts)

Todd: Well Matt here come the IC champ and I for one want to see just who Hodges got to stand in for him

David: Hey Fain look man I know you want to get this over with but I thought I'd personally introduce my stand in. So without any more delay please welcome one of the most remembered superstars in WWE history and the newest member of the ninth wonder of the world Chyna (Video flashes on the screen showing the worlds ninth wonder followed by a blinding light followed by _Massive Attack_ by Nicki Minaj as the light fades and Chyna appears on stage looking as she did in her prime except with her natural brown hair wearing her new ring gear consisting of skin tight black leather studded pants with chains hanging from her hips black studded leather bikini top and a sleeveless studded ring jacket with handcuffs hanging from the shoulder and a A.O.L symbol making the crowd go nuts)

Striker: Chyna! Its Chyna! Chyna's back!

Todd: I see that Matt the A.O.L's new member the ninth wonder of the world Chyna and look at the faces of Kevin Fain Evan Bourne ( Chyna gets in the ring and hands her jacket to David as her music stops and the bell rings and Kevin and Chyna circle the ring before tying up in a collar elbow hold)

Striker: Look at the definition on Chyna's arms and abs you can tell she's been in the gym ( Kevin backs out of the collar elbow hold and raises his hand for a test of strength)

Todd: Well Matt it looks like Fain wants to do a test of strength

Chyna goes to grab his hand but Kevin goes for a kick but Chyna catches his foot and counters with a short arm clothesline knocking him to the mat she then picks him up and Irish whips him into the ropes and catches him with a head scissors getting cheers from the crowd and applause from David. Chyna then picks him up in a military press and holds him up for sixty seconds turning to all four sides of the ring making the audience cheer and then quickly turns it into a brain buster driving him into the mat then covering him for the pin while the ref counts to three

Striker: Chyna with that military press into a brain buster and now its the 1,2,3

Announcer: Here's your winner and still Intercontinental Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges (Chyna's music hits and David rolls in and hugs her)

**Superstars: The next week ( **The superstars intro plays followed by a wide shot of the crowd. Followed instantly by Lydia's theme _Untouched_ by the Veronicas**)**

Striker: Welcome to Superstars live from Colorado Springs CO. I'm your host Matt Striker being joined as always by Todd Grisham

Todd :That's right and we're starting things off with the WWE women's champion Lydia Dumas

Lydia: Last week that little bitch Vanessa and that English muffin Katie Lea Came out here and popped off at the mouth. Now my girl Taylor got her match at Wrestle Mania with Katie Lea and bottom line I want Mast (crowd cheers) Mast you've been talking and Talking and I gave you an open contract and I have it right here.

Todd: Whoa! well the women's champion calling out the CEO of Mast Media (Vanessa's music hits) and it looks like we'll get an answer from Ms. Mast

Striker: The sinister Vanessa Trinity Mast has a lot of bad blood between her and the women's champ

Vanessa: So you want me at Wrestle Mania ( Lydia nods) Look not that I couldn't take that belt from you because I could. The thing is You're not in my league (fans boo) lets face it honey your second rate just like your big sister( more Boos and Lydia looks angry) Lets face Lita slept her way to the top and-(cut off by Lydia slapping her and knocking her to the mat)

Lydia: One more time! One more time! One more time bitch you say one more thing about my sister I swear- (gets cut off by Ivory coming up behind her an hitting her with a DDT as she turns around then stomping her along with Vanessa)

Todd: Look at this attack by Vanessa and Ivory..... now look at this (Vanessa picks up the contract and signs it and leaves the ring with Ivory)

Striker: Vanessa signing the contract For wrestle mania wait Lydia's smiling

Lydia: Hey Mast you know for such a smart business woman you don't know how to read what you sign. You and me are going to find out whose the biggest bitch in the yard in a no holds barred dog collar match (crowd cheers as Lydia's music hits)

Striker: Well the Women's champion out smarting Vanessa and now its the first ever Divas Dog collar match

Todd: Well Matt its certainly a match we want to see but speaking of diva first when we come back it a Diva's MITB qualifying match its The A.O.L's Shelly Martinez vs. Raw's Kelly Kelly (Cuts to break)

(comes back from break just as Shelly's music hits)

Announcer: The following contest is a diva's MITB introducing first from East LA CA Shelly Martinez ( Shelly Makes her way to the ring wearing her cut off A.O.L T-shirt and pair of black Dickie pants)

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down where We see Shelly Martinez get set for this Diva's MITB qualifying match and I have to tell I'm excited a bout the first ever diva's MITB

Striker: So far , Gail Kim, Mandy, Mickie James, and Eve Torres have all qualified and now there's only one spot left and its Smack Down Vs. Raw (finishes as Kelly, Kelly's music hits)

Announcer: And Her opponent from Jacksonville FL. Kelly, Kelly! ( Kelly's music play's for a few more seconds before stopping as the ref and Shelly look confused)

Striker: Well Kelly, Kelly not coming out for some reason Todd (The Ref looks at the time keeper and the and says a few worlds)

Announcer: Because Kelly, Kelly has not appeared the ref has declared the winner of this match and the last spot In the divas MITB Match Shelly Martinez! (Shelly's Music hits)

Todd: Well mat Shelly Is going to Wrestle Mania ( Show fades to break)

(Show fades in with David and Lydia walking to their locker room)

Lydia: Hey the door's locked

David: What (David Checks the door but stops when he hears a loud moan) Oh I know why its locked babe

Lydia: Yep Mandy and Taylor ( Moans continue and the crowd cheers as and Taylor walk up behind them and they remain totally oblivious )

David: I think the only time they can keep their hands out o of each others pants is in the ring

Mandy: Oh really ( David and Lydia turn around shocked)

Lydia: Hey guy we just talking about you

Taylor: Yeah we heard and by the way we're not the one s who got caught in the back of a ring truck

David: Point made. Wait if you're not in there than who is ? ( Door opens and Kelly, Kelly comes out her clothes and hair and her make up smeared being followed by the Bella twins in the same condition)

Kelly: Wow what an animal I'm going to be sore for a week

Bre: I know but it was so worth it right Nik

Nikki: Yeah... Oh hey guys what's up

David: Nothing um Nikki you do know you shirt's on inside out

Nikki: Thanks and the A.O.L has our full support bye guys ( All three walk off then Katie walks out buckling her belt making the fans cheer)

Katie: Hey guys what's up

Taylor: Ok Renegade how'd you pull getting those three

Katie: Easy Tay Chicks dig the gold (Holds up her tag belts and the camera gets a close up as the show fades to break)

**Smack Down:**

Striker: The WWE Universe has invaded the mile high city of Denver as we bring you Smack Down and what a night its going to be

Todd: You said it Matt just nine nights away from the biggest event of of the year Wrestle Mania ! The World Heavy Weight Champion The Undertaker is her to deliver a message to the number one contender The Arch Angel David Hodges

Striker: Not only that tonight its a special wild card Diva's tripple threat MITB qualifying match

Todd: That's right Layla, Alica Foxx, and Tiffany square off tonight with the winner going to Wrestle Mania (Finishes as Chyna's theme _Massive Attack_ hits) Well speaking of divas here comes Chyna (Chyna walks to the ring wearing a pair of jean a sleeveless A.O.L t-shirt cropped at the mid-section to show off her abs and her ring jacket)

Striker: The ninth Wonder of the world making her return to the WWE last week as the stand in for Hodges in that match against Kevin Fain and domminateing him still showing she can go ( Chyna's Music fades out as she gets in the ring and is replaced by welcome back chants and Chyna wipes a tear from her eye)

Todd: A bit of emotion on the part of Chyna

Chyna: Thank you. Thankyou to all my fans a ture friends who stood by me as I faced my deamons thank you for welcomeing me back with open arms and Thank you Angel for inspiring me to get back inshape and putting your career on the line for me thank you ( Fans cheer) now to the reason I'm hear Beth Phoenix ( Fans Cheer) Beth I know that Wresle Mania is full but anytime you want to we can ( Fans Cheer) Consider it an open challenge ( Chyna drops the mic and her music hits)

Striker: Whoa Todd can you belive it Chyna laying down an open challenge to the glamazon Beth Phoenix

Todd: We could have a dream match in the making. But still to come tonight we will have a message from the Undertaker all that a nd more when we come back(show fades to break)

**Later that night:**

Striker: Well Layla winning the Match and is on her way to Wrestle Mania but right now we're taking you backstage to Josh Matthews Josh

Josh: Thanks Matt and joining me at this Time Are four memembers of the A.O.L with very big matches. Please welcome my guest at this time Maylor , Shelly Martinez and the WWE Women's Champion Lydia Dumas (crowd cheers as the camera pans out to show all thre girls in street clothes) Lydia I'll start with you. Why would yo make your match with Vanessa a dog collar match

Lydia: Its quite simple Josh punishment and oppurtunity you see Vanessa Mast has been running her mouth about me , my boy friend , my family and my friends and I am sick and damn tired of it ! and at Wrestle Mania I will make you suffer and you humiliatoin is enough punishment for you. And as far as oppurtunity is concerned I'm taking awy all hers. You see Vanessa I know how when you get in tuff spot you do two things you run our call in your little girlfriend Ivory. You see at Wrestle Mania when they chain us together you can't run with out me behind you so no getting away and if Ivory tries to hurt me she hurts you too! (hands the mic to Taylor)

Taylor: Katie Lea, You have beyond crossed the line when you put your filthy lips on my Mandy! And at Wrestle Mania I go one step further you see I want to put you throgh hell i'm not only gonna make you tap Im gonna make you bleed, and if you thought I made you bleed before! At Wrestle Mania after I get through with you there won't be enough of your face to for the doctors to stitch up! (hands Mandy the mic)

Mandy; Oh baby I love when you get a vengeceful it gets me so hot. But right now I have just one thing to say everyboady talking about how the diva's MITB match is going tare the A.O.L apart or how me and Shelly are going to help each other out. Well bottom line is this this match is just that a match no egos no superstars this is just this busniess nothing else there's no jealousy involved because wheather Shelly or I win its a win for the A.O.L a win for the family! Shelly I say w we go out ther give ita all we got then its on to the next one hermana ( shakes Shelly's hand and hands her the mic)

Shelly: Mandy chica I think you said enough for the both of us mami but to all you haters out there I want you to know between us three and the Angel-Man The A.O.L is going to run Phoenix Az and as far MITB is concerned its just like my girl Mandy said it dosn't matter if its the 5150, or Air force Mandy it all comes down to family and this Para vivir y morirse UN.O.L! translation to Live and die A.O.L ( All three live and the show faed to break)

(Show fades in with the Undertaker's music hitting and the a rena being covered darkness and smoke as the camera shows a casket in the ring as Undertaker makes his way to the ring)

Striker: Welcome back to Smack Down as the world champion the deamon of death valley the Undertaker prepares to delvera message to The Arch Angel David Hodges

Todd: Well UnderTaker playing the mind games with Hodges having that casket brought out to the ring trying to get into mind of The Arch Angel

Striker: True Todd but as we've seen hodges can play games as Well

Taker: Hodges in your short career you've done amazing things and shown great potentail. But make no mistake although I respect you you do not impress the me (a mix of Cheers oand boos come from the crowd) Because many have tried to do what you wil and have sufferd the same fate(Taker puts his and on the casket and again the same mix of cheers and boos roar) Fore at Wrestle Mania you wil rest in - (gets cut off by a blinding white light and a creepy child like voice singing the first line of the chours of David's solo theme Framing Hanley's Hear me now followed by David's voice as a black and white video of all he's done in his career)

David's voice: Undertaker you do not belive angels walk the earth fore if you did you'd know that angels can do the imposible even beat deadmen( Video fades and a storm like wind blows through the arena hitting the ring first removeing Takers trademark hat and coat then opening the casket lid releasing the a flock of white dove into the arena as the wind still blows a whipered voice says 17-1 over and over)

Striker: Well what do you make of this Todd

Todd: I think Hodges is trying to show The UnderTaker he wont be intimedated and I ( cut off Large white blast of Pyro on the stage) WHOA! Matt look at this (The smoke clears reveals two large flaming Arch Angel symbols on each side of the stage)

Striker: Well Todd if Hodges wanted to send Taker a message I'd say message recived I'm Matt Striker goodnight everyone (Camera fades to black with a split screen of The Undertaker and the stage)

**A/N: Well fans this is where I end this chapter next stop Wrestle Mania I hope you all liked the build up and rember reviews are love SDR Out**


	16. Mania of an Angel

**A/N: What's up Angel Nation it is I the one the only Mr. SDR The Renegade of SHMH David. The time has come for our Hero to climb the biggest hurdle in his career and its a pretty big night for the A.O.L as well Wrestle Mania! So lets get going.**

**Disclaimer: I take no ownership of any WWE super stars or music. **

**Wrestle Mania (**A video of past Wrestle Mania's plays then cuts to the stage as a chain of Pyro goes off then the camera gets a shot of the sold out arena as Kevin Rudolf's _I Made It _plays**)**

Cole: From the sold out stadium here at Arizona State University to the millions watching around the world we welcome you to the biggest pay-per- view of the year Wrestle Mania! I am your host Michael Cole being joined as always by the one and only Jerry "The King" Lawler and King what a night its going to be tonight.

King: That's right Michael tonight is the one night when all the super stars are aligned and all dreams can come true this is Wrestle Mania ( finishes as Eve's music hits)

Cole: Speaking of dreams that's what our first match is all about King

Announcer: The following is the Diva's Money in the bank ladder match introducing first from Los Angeles CA. Eve Torres

Cole: King I know you and the WWE universe have been waiting on this one

King: That's right not only are we going to see puppies but we're going to see puppies on ladders (finishes as Mickie James's theme hits)

Announcer: And from Richmond VA. Mickie James

Cole: There you see her the former four time women's champion and one time Diva's Mickie James making her way to the ring and king what would you say are her chances in this match.

King: Well if this was a standard match I'd say she has a good shot but you have to factor in the ladders and having to unhook that brifcase so its any ones match (Finishes as Gail Kim's music hits)

Announcer: And from Toronto Canada Gail Kim!

Cole: King if we're going to talk about someone who has an advantage in this match its Gail Kim (Finishes as _Naturally _hits sending the crowd into a roar)

Announcer: And from Memphis TN. Mandy! ( Mandy makes her way to the ring wearing a skin tight see through sleeveless vinyl jump suit with Air Force blue tribals and Maylor Force 1 written on the back over her Air Force blue and white ring gear)

King: Cole its true about Gail Kim but you've got to give somewhat of an edge to this young lady Mandy and I'm not being bias just because she's from my hometown either. Cole could you imagine what it could be like for this young lady to win a match of this level at her first Wrestle Mania

Cole: A huge victory indeed King. Mandy the high flying member of Maylor in this match that really kind of plays to her strengths ( Mandy stands in the middle of the ring and does a sexy wind while stripping out of her jump suite she then tosses it out of the ring and finishes just as Layla's theme hits)

Announcer: And from Miami FL. Layla!

King: Well here's the wild card in this match Layla making her way to the ring

Cole: Layla winning her way into this match in that wild card match on smack down against Raw's Alica Fox and I'd have to say she's kind of the underdog in this match

King: That may be Cole but in all my years I've learned you never count out a long shot in these types of matches they just might shook you ( Finishes as _Getting F'd up _by Flyleaf a Three six Mafia hits)

Announcer: and from East Los Angeles CA. Shelly Martinez!(Shelly makes her way to ring in her gear consisting of black pants and suspenders and a white cropped wife beat with A.O.L spray painted across it and a black bandanna and her hair in pig tails. she points to the brief case and then makes an a with her fingers)

Cole: Well King here's the second member of the A.O.L in this match.

King: Shelly Martinez the younger half sister of former women's champion and diva's champion Melina. And Cole I just thought of something what if one of these diva's wins this match and challenges the winner of the title match between Lydia and Vanessa tonight!

Cole: A possibility indeed King as the bell rings and the match gets under way

The bell rings and all the divas go for each other except for Layla who goes for a ladder and sets it up close to the ring while inside the ring Mandy is being double teamed by Mickie and Eve and Shelly trades punches with Gail. As Layla climbs the ladder Shelly breaks free and drop kicks the ladder sending her and Layla falling to the floor

Cole: Wow! did you see that Shelly just dropkicked Layla off that ladder and I think Layla might of hit her head on the barricade lets get a replay on this King (replay screen pops up)

King: Layla looks like she was going to try and leapfrog over to the brief case but Shelly had it scouted and look right there Layla's head bounces off the barricade and then hits the ladder before she hits floor.

Cole: Well Layla still not moving and the ref holding the match while the EMT's come out and check on Layla who appears to be bleeding ( EMT's come out with a stretcher and checks Layla)

King: Well I'd like to take this moment to remind our fans that all our superstars are highly trained but accidents still happen ( The medics put Layla on the stretcher and she waves to the crowd making them and the other divas applaud and the ref calls the announcer over)

Announcer: The referee has decided that the match will continue! (Crowd cheers and the ref rings the bell)

Cole: Well king looks like this match will go on

Mandy hits Mickie with a dropkick to the midsection sending her the mat. She then goes for a standing shooting star press but Mickie moves at the last second. Meanwhile Eve grabs the ladder and tries to bring it into the ring but Shelly cuts her off with a drop kick then brings the ladder in herself and sets it up under the brief case and starts to climb it she gets halfway up but Mandy whips Mickie into the ladder making Shelly's leg get caught in a rung of the ladder. Mandy then tries to climb the ladder but Eve pushes the ladder over sending Shelly and Mandy over the top rope on to the floor. Eve then grabs the ladder but as she goes towards the center of the ring Mickie grabs it from her and knocks her to the mat. She then sets the ladder up in the corner she then picks Eve up and whips her into it bending it in half making Eve fall into a seated position. Mickie then goes to the outside and grabs another ladder and slides it into the ring as she tries to get into Shelly grabs her causing the two to trade right hands while Mandy comes in from the other side and baseball slides the ladder into the both of them knocking them into the barricade. Mandy then quickly sets up the ladder and climbs it as she gets to the top she grabs the cable holding the case and wraps a leg around it then kicks the ladder from under herself and brings the other leg up so she's hanging upside down.

King: Whoa! Mandy showing off that agility hanging upside down by that brief case and cable (Mandy picks the top half of her and begins working with the lock on the case)

Cole: King now the question is can she do it can he become the first diva's MITB winner (Mandy unhooks the case and falls mat) YES MANDY WINS! MANDY WINS!

Announcer: Here's your winner Mandy!(The ref comes over and helps a crying Mandy up as her music hits just as Taylor runs out in street clothes and hugs Mandy. Then Shelly comes in and yanks them apart then shakes Mandy's hand and pulls her into a hug)

King: Well the unity of the A.O.L being shown her as Mandy becomes the first ever Ms. Money In The Bank

Cole: Well King its more Money on the line in our next match

King: That's right Michael its the Men's Money In The Bank Match and lets take a look at the landscape of the match

**Right after the second MITB Match:(Evan Bourne sits on top of the ladder holding the case while Kevin Fain claps)**

King: Well that snake Evan Bourne stealing and his partner stealing this match

Cole: That's right king Kevin Fain from out of nowhere pulling Kofi Kingston off the ladder allowing his tag partner still the win and the MITB brief case.

King: Well that's one victory for Mast Media now lets take you back to Matt Striker whose standing by with one of the competitors in tonight's Women's title match

Matt: Thanks every body and joining as My guest at this time number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship and CEO of Mast Media Vanessa Trinity Mast (Camera pulls out to show Vanessa in her black and white cheetah print robe that's somewhere between Candice Michelle's and A J Styles standing beside Ivory) Vanessa first off Vanessa what are your thoughts on this brutal dog collar match

Vanessa: First off Matt you should you forgot to add future Women's champion. Second as to my thoughts on this match they're quite simple only someone as vile and disgusting as that low class Lydia Dumas would come up with a match like this. I am not an animal are some kind of side show freak! but Lydia is! And don't think I don't know why you set up this match Lydia you want me to be scared well I don't scare easy and tonight when I take your title I will show the world just what a disgusting dog you are interview over (Vanessa walks off and the camera cuts to an over head shot of the crowd)

Announcer: The following match is a Diva's extreme rules ultimate submission match. In order to win the match you must score more submissions than your opponent within a thirty minute time limit (Katie Lea's Music hits) Introducing first from Chelsea England Katie Lea

Cole: Well some strong words from the leader of Mast Media Vanessa

King: Well I for one can't wait for the match but right now we're gonna get or first taste of the A.O.L vs. Mast Media in this extreme rules ultimate submission match as we see Katie Lea make her way to the ring for this match and Cole there is certainly no love loosed between Katie Lea and her opponent Taylor

Cole: It all started back in January on Smack Down when Katie Lea not only kissed Taylor's girlfriend but cheating by blinding her and tonight everything comes to a head (Finishes just as Selena Gomez's _Naturally_ hits making the fans roar as Taylor rides out onto the stage on a custom painted motocross bike painted to match her tie dye colored gear her out fit is rounded out by a matching helmet wit her and Mandy's faces airbrushed on either side)

Announcer: And her opponent from Memphis TN. by way of Norman OK. Taylor! (Taylor revs the bike and does a wheelie down the ramp triggering blast of multi colored smoke until she stops at the bottom of the ramp and takes off her helmet)

King: Whoa a very high energy entrance by Taylor and Whoa! (Taylor charges the ring and hits Katie Lea with her helmet queing the bell to ring)

Cole: Well Taylor going to work on Katie Lea with that helmet and King this match under way ( Taylor continues to hit Katie Lea with her helmet before hitting her with a drop kick to the ribs)

King: Well Cole Taylor said growing up she looked up to guys like Mick Foley, Terry Funk ,and Tommy Dreamer ( Taylor unties the turn buckle pad)

Cole: King taking that into consideration I wouldn't be surprised if she intended to do nothing but punish Katie Lea

Taylor picks Katie Lea and goes for an Irish whip but Katie Lea reverses it and sends Taylor chest first into the exposed steel turnbuckle. She then locks in Fujihama arm bar applying pressure to Taylor's arm. The ref comes over and ask if she wants to give up but she says no. Taylor then bridges out of the hold and hits Katie Lea an elbow to the back of the head followed by a kick to the jaw. Taylor then slides out of the ring and looks under the ring and pulls out a pipe but Katie Lea dropkicks her sending her falling back into her bike. Katie Lea then picks up the pipe and hits Taylor across the mid section then across the back making her fall to the floor Katie Lea then locks in the surf board making Taylor tap scoring the first submission of the match.

King: Well Katie Lea scoring the first fall in this match. (Taylor jumps up and spears Katie Lea into the ring apron. Then goes over to her bike and rips the chain off the gears)

Cole: King as we see Taylor with that chain I think business is about to pick up

Taylor takes the chain and hits Katie Lea across the face opening a deep cut on her forehead. She then whips the back of Katie Lea's legs making her leg buckle she then continues to whip her before wrapping the chain around Katie Lea's neck and pulling her into a rear naked choke forcing Katie Lea to tap. Taylor waits spends the thirty seconds grabbing weapons from under the ring she then tosses the chair grabbed at Katie Lea who caught it seconds before Taylor dropkicks it into Katie Lea's face sandwiching her head between her head between the steps and the chair. She then locks in the STF making Katie Lea tap again making the score two to on Katie Lea then staggers to her feet and tries to walk up the ramp but Taylor hits her with a running bulldog. Taylor then picks her up by the hair and hits her with a right hand then another covering hand with Katie Lea's blood. Taylor the Irish whips Katie Lea down the ramp making her roll into ring Taylor goes over to the pile of weapons and the fans start the we want tables chants Taylor then picks up the table and slides it in.

Cole: King as we reach the twenty five minute mark of this match its safe to say Katie Lea's finished ( slides out and grabs a box of nails then pours it onto the table)

King: No doubt about it as we see Taylor set up that table ( Taylor then grabs two bottles of lighter fluid and empties them onto the table then lights it)

Cole: King this can't be good for Katie Lea (Taylor tucks Katie Lea's head into her shoulder then her legs and sets her up for the Taylor Made (Muscle buster) )

King: I think we're gonna see Taylor Made ! through the table and now look at this ( Taylor locks in the cross face)

Cole: Sixty seconds left in this match and Taylor has that cross face locked in I don't think Katie Lea can even tap ( the clock runs down and the bell rings)

King: Well the bell rings and its clear who the winner is

Announcer: And the winner of this match with a score of three to two Taylor! (Taylor's Music hits and she climbs the closest turnbuckle and raises her bloody fist while looking over her shoulder at a badly beaten Katie Lea with a smile she then looks at the ramp and sees Mandy walking down clapping and smiling)

Cole: Well Wrestle Mania has been good to the house Maylor but coming up next the match almost thirteen years in the making its Bret Hart one on one with Mr. McMahon

King: That's right Cole lets take a look at the bad blood that lead to this match

**Later that night:**

Cole: King we have just witnessed the end of an era the icon Shawn Michaels wrestling his last match ever here at Wrestle Mania. and King the Heart break Kid will be missed

King: No doubt about it Cole but now its time to switch gears to the woman's Title the long awaited confrontation Between Lydia and Vanessa is about happen right now

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen the following is a dog collar match and is for the WWE Women's Championship in order to win you must touch all four corners of the ring while attached to your opponent(finishes as Rihanna's _Wait your turn _hits causing black and white strobe lights and fireworks rain down from the Titantron as an elevator rises placing Vanessa and Ivory on the stage) Introducing first from Malibu CA. being accompanied by Ivory Vanessa Trinity Mast!

King: Well there she is the CEO of Mast Media Vanessa Trinity Mast and Cole why don't we give our fans a little background on this match. (Ivory sits on the second rope and lets Vanessa in Vanessa then stands in the center of the ring and starts opening her robe reveling her matching gear consisting of a black and white cheetah print bra top and micro shorts hooked to her black thigh high boots by garter belts)

Cole: This whole feud started back in late November when Mast started making comments about Lydia's family Comments about Lydia herself. Lydia then issued an open challenge and.....Wait a minute king look what's going on in the ring ( The ref sends Ivory to the back making her and Vanessa angry)

King: Well Ivory being sent to the back making Vanessa angry as we see the second ref bring in the dog collar( finishes Just as Lydia's theme _Untouched _by the Veronicas hits Making the crowd go nuts)

Announcer: And her opponent from Concord NC the WWE Women's Champion Lydia Dumas ! ( Lydia jumps out of a cloud of rainbow colored smoke wearing her new ring gear consisting of tight black studded leather pants with see through slits on the thighs and black corset top her outfit is rounded out by her black motorcycle boots and silver streaks in her hair)

Cole: Well to restate the rules of this match the winner must touch all four corners of the ring while dragging your opponent by that three foot chain we see being attached to the necks (The ref locks the collars around the necks of both women once he's sure the collars are secure he ring the bell)

King: Cole well this Match is underway As we see the collar elbow tie up

Vanessa turns the hold into a short arm clothes line then tries to go to the closest turnbuckle but Lydia pulls on the chain Making Vanessa choke and fall. Lydia then pulls Vanessa close to her by wrapping the chain around her fist once Vanessa is close enough she hits her with the chain a few times before going to the closest corner and making a green light, light up.

Cole: Well Lydia could be well on the way to retaining her title here King ..... And good lord! (a person in a black hood and ski mask comes out and sprays mace in Lydia's eyes then punches her with a set of brass knuckles Vanessa then stomps on Lydia's head and touches the turnbuckle That Lydia was going for making a red light, light up Vanessa then wraps the chain around Lydia's Neck putting her to sleep as she touches the next turn buckle )

King: Well this fan interfering but its legal but who the hell ( The fan takes off her hood and mask just as Vanessa touches her third turnbuckle) Its Michelle McCool !

Cole: Well Michelle McCool helping Vanessa steal this match and now Vanessa finger tips from victory as we see Lydia try get to her feet(Lydia tries to get to her knees but falls back down just as Vanessa touches the last turnbuckle)

Announcer Here's your winner and new WWE Women's Champion Vanessa Trinity Mast! ( Vanessa's Music hits as the crowd boos and Michelle slides in and hands the title to Vanessa and helps out of the collar and both slide out as Lydia comes to and the ref explains to her she's lost )

King: Well those witches Vanessa and Michelle stealing this match and Lydia In shock(Camera sows Lydia crying in the ring)

**Later that night:**

Cole: King what a night we've had so far and now its time for one of the most anticipated matches of the night the phenom the Undertaker vs. the young charismatic the energetic, the most talked about superstars in the WWE The Arch Angel David Hodges for The World Heavy Weight title and King a lot of factors to look at going into this match

King Hodges has won every title he's challenged for but he has never been in the ring with a champion such as the Undertaker who is the only superstar in WWE history to go undeafeated at Wrestle Mania

Cole: And with that in mind lets take you down ring announcer Justin Roberts for a special pre match introduction

Justin: Ladies and gentlemen please Welcome atlantic records recording artist Framing Haneley ( Camera shows the band as jusst before a voice yells "Hear me now" queing the band to start David's theme music and the lights to dim to almost total darkness) The following contest is set for one fall introducing and is for the WWE World HeavyWeight Champioship! introducing first the challenger from Newberry County SC The Arch Angel David Hodges! (The camera focuses on a piller of white light around a Arch Angel symbol on the stage as black feathers fall around it from the ceiling then a white dove and a black crow fly out and perch on the symbol as plume of smoke then a blast of blinding white pyro. Once the Pyro clears the camera shows David kneeled on the stage in his black and gold gear consiting of black pants large gold crosses and interlocking angel wings covering each leg his outfit is rounded out black sleeves with gold studs and black sleevless ring jacket that stops his waist and is covered with gold spikes the same inter locking cross and angel wings as his pants with an arch angel symbol on the back his dreads are pulled into a ponytail)

King: There he is the Man that says that Angels can do the impossible the Arch Angel David Hodges ( David walks to the ring slides in and climbs the second rope and looks at the crowd) Cole can you imagine what's going through Hodge's mind right now. I mean not only are you headlining your first wrestlemania but you get a shot at the title aginst the Undertaker some one who has never been beat at wrestlemania

Cole: I can't King hodges looks confident and un afraid (David starts to take off his jacket the gong sounds making the all the lights in the arena go out as the droids walk out and the undertakers music plays as he rises up from under the stage with all the pyro)

Justin: and his Opponent from Death Valley the World Heavy Weight Champion The UnderTaker ! ( the camera shows Taker making his usual entrence and shows the detrmined look in David's eyes as Taker clibs inthe ring and tkes off his jacket and hat)

King: There he is the deadman The UnderTaker and tonight we will see if an Angel can beat the streak, ( the music stops the ref holds up the belt as a mix of Angel and Taker chants start as the bell rings)

Cole: Indeed we will as we see this match get underway.

Taker and Hodges circle each other sizing one another up. Taker then strats with the right hands forc ing David back into a corner. David tries a few punches of his own making him back up. David gives Taker several low kicks he then whips Taker into the ropes. Taker catches himself a and bounce of the ropes and hits David with a boot knocking him to his knees. Taker then picks David up by his left arm and leads him to the corner and climbs to the top rope and begins to walk across until he hits David with old school then goes for a cover getting a quick two count before David kicks out. Taker picks David up and goes for an Irish whip but David reveses it sending Taker into the ropes as taker bounces of the rope David hits the Black Hole sun ( Backflip kick to the face) sending Taker to one knee. David then hits him wih a spinng heel kick and goes for the cover and gets barly gets two before undertaker gets the shoulder up. David goes to pull Taker up but Taker strats punching his mid section. Takeer then throughs David over the top rope but David holds on Taker goes to the other side ofthe ring bounces of the rope and goe for a flying fore arm but David ducks send him over the tropes and onto the barricade. David then hops onto the ttop rope and goes for a moonsault Taker side steps him and makes him hit his ribs the barricade Taker thn trows him back in the ring and goes for the cover and and gets a two and half before David gets his leg up. Taker then picks David up and hit him wth the snake eyes Taker then hits him with choke slam and gets a two and a half

King:Hodges kicking out of that choke slam and this match continues

Cole: I wouldn't be surpied king after all The Undertaker's Brother gave him three and he still won

Taker pulls David into a bear hug applying pressure to his ribs making him cry out in pain. Taker continues to apply pressure David then does the samoan ear clap causing Taker to break the hold. David then bends at the waist Taker then tooks David's head between his legs and hits him with the last ride making the fans cheer Taker goes for the pin and only gets two. David and Taker both get to their feet David gets to the corner and and gives Taker the biring it on motion. Taker comes David with a boot but David moves at the last making Taker miss. David then hits a heascisors take down putting Taker on his back David then goes for a craddle pin

King: Hodges going for that caddle.... HELLS GATE ! HELLS GATE LOCKED IN! and now Hodges in a world of trouble ( Taker applies more pressure)

Cole: Taker locking in the deadliest submission in the business and this could be it for Hodges

The ref ask David If he wants to give up but he screams no as he hear;s the crowdstatr the Angel Nation chants. Taker adds more pressure as David stiil refuses to tap as the crowd gets louder. The ref sees David's eyes flutter and checks his arm and lets it drop once. Taker tightens the hold the ref lets David's arm drop again as the cheers get louder. The ref checks David again but his arm stays up and David starts punching Taker's legs making him losen the hold enough for him to get out and to his feet and to the corner as Taker gets to his and takes down the straps of his singlet and stares at David. Then the two charge each other and start trading punches

King: Hodges feeding off the energy of the Angel Nation going toe to toe with the Deadman ( David blocks a punch a whips Taker against the ropes and the two cris-cross)

David goes for a spinning heel kick but Taker blocks it sending him to the canvas. Taker then bounces of the ropes and hits a leg drop then goe for a cover but only gets two making the fans cheer louder

Cole: Hodges kicking out after that leg drop and Taker can't believe it

Taker picks David up and flips him upside down and then does the cut throat motion and hits him with the tombstone pildriver.

King: Tombstone! and the cover 1,2.... no! Hodges kicks out ! Hodge kicks out!( the crowd cheers)

Cole: Taker frustraighted he can't seem to put Hodges away

Taker argues with the ref and doesn't see David get up as he urns David hits him with a variation of the flying chuck kick making him stagger into the corner. David then goes to the other corner and breaks into a run then hits the Bulvd. of broken dreams( running front flip dropkick to the midsection) making the crowd go nuts David then hits the wing and a prayer for a second time driving Taker into the mat. David then stands at Taker's side and yells at the top of his lungs while hitting the standing shooting star press

King: Hodges on pure hart and energy hitting the Wing and a prayer for the second time tonight gaining some momentum (Hodges climbs to the top rope facing the inside of the ring just as Taker sits up in typical Taker fashion)

Cole: Hodges maybe in trouble as we see the Deadman make a b-line for the corner

Taker grabs David's neck and stands on the bottom rope and sets him up for a choke slam but David kicks him in the chest. David then hooks Taker's arms and pulls him to the second rope and hits the S.A.T(sick and twisted/ pedigree from the top rope) driving Taker Face first into mat making the crowd roar David then rolls him on to his back

King: S.A.T! S.A.T on the Deadman! now Hodges back up top( David Gets to the top and and screams omega while making his fingers into O's. He then hits his mover the Omega Starr (Swantnon bomb)) then goes for the cover

Cole: Hodges with the Omega Starr now the cover can Hodges do the impossible

King: 1, 2,....,3! Hodges does it! 17and1!

Announcer: The winner of This match and the NEW WWE WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION THE ARCH ANGEL DAVID HODGES!( David's music hits as David rolls into a corner and the ref brings him the belt making tears come down his face as he struggles to get to his feet. Once standing David turns to the crowd and the camera get a close up on his face as he climbs the ropes and raises the belt as the fans chant Angel David then points to the front row and the camera shows David's mother and younger sister smiling and clapping and crying)

King: The Arch Angel David Hodges at hiis first Wrestlemania doing the impossible ending the streak and becoming the world heavy weight champion and the camera shows the faces of his mother and sister cetinly filled with pride as he lives his dream her tonight( David hops of the ropes)

Cole: Their a simply not enough words to descrpibe Wait a minute Undertaker back up ( David turns around and sees Taker and falls into a deafenseive stance taker looks at him for a moment then Extends his right hand . David looks at him the shakes Takers hand and hugs him and the camera gets a shoot of david's face saying thank you before breaking the hug and the Deadman's hand telling the crowd to cheer for him)

King: A great show of spotsman ship by thess two men who put all on the line here tonight (Taker leaves the ring as Lydia runs and jumps into David's arms and kisses him as conffetti rains down she then Breaks the kiss as the rest of the A.O.L come and put David on their shoulders has he holds the belt onhis left one)

Cole: King as we see the A.O.L clerbrate with their leadr the new World champion I can't think of a better way to end WrestleMania. Michael Cole for Jerry "The King" Lawler saying good night every body (Show fades to Black)

**A/N: Well fans that's it for this chapter. and don't think just because Angel's the champ the the stories over oh no,no you see our hero has many miles to go before were done. Well That's all for now tune in next time Same Arch Angel place same Arch Angel story. This Mr. SDR saying peace and blessings and reviews are love**


	17. All good things

**A/N: What's up Angel Nation I'm back with another mile in our hero's path. Now last time was of course the biggest night in his life but we all know nothing stays easy for The Angel. Also I will debut Mandy's solo theme and begin the build up for a new OC so lets go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any superstars or music I may use.**

**Smack Down: (a video of highlights from Wrestle Mania stopping at David winning the title before using the regular opening then getting a shot of the pyro onstage then a rolling shot of the crowd) **

Matt Striker: Just four days removed from the biggest event of the year we bring you Friday Night Smack Down! I'm Mat Striker being joined as always by Todd Grisham

Todd: That's right Matt and what a night its going to be (finishes as _Drop The World _by Eminim and Lil Wayne hits sending the crowd into a frenzy)

Announcer: Ladies and gentleman please welcome the A.O.L and the NEW WWE WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION! THE ARCH ANGEL DAVID HODGES! (David and the A.O.L make there way to the ring wearing street clothes and their A.O.L T-shirts. David is walking arm and arm with Lydia carrying his World heavy weight title on his left shoulder and his Intercontinental title on his right wearing sun glasses covering the black eye he got during the match Katie is carrying all four tag title belts the camera pans to Mandy arm and arm with Taylor holding the pink Divas MITB case)

Todd: What away to start the show with the new World Heavy Weight champion The Arch Angel David Hodges (The A.O.L get into the ring after Chyna gets in Lydia and Katie hold the ropes open for David. As he gets in he kisses Lydia then walks to center of the ring and holds up the world title)

Matt: Last Sunday in an amazing match vs. the Dead man doing what many thought to be impossible beating the Undertaker's streak and be coming world champion.

Todd: Not only that Matt but becoming the first World Champion to hold both the Intercontinental championship and Tag championships as well as be the World Champion. (David ask for a microphone)

Matt: Well Todd you're right there but it looks like new champ has something to say.

David: I(fans start the Angel chants) I'd like to say thank you Angel Nation! (fans cheer) Thank you for believing in my dreams and letting me represent you and every other person whose ever been called a freak , a loser, a out cast, because they looked a little different, love a little different, and are not afraid to stand out! I stand here tonight as your voice in the darkness as your Angel! and I thank you! (fans cheer)

Matt: Hodges showing some intense gratitude to his fans

Todd: Well Hodges loves the fans and they love him

David: But before I go any further I'd like to thank and congratulate my crew my family my gang the A.O.L ! (crowd cheers and starts the A.O.L chants) First off my girls Shelly and Ms. Money in the bank Mandy! ( crowd cheers) for not only putting on an awesome match but keeping it about the match and not personal (crowd cheers) and my girl Taylor for kicking the hell out of that English slut Katie Lea (crowd cheers) I mean I know you're kinda a pissed at me for beating Taker. But damn I thought I was hardcore Mr. S.A.T but what you did with the chain and the table now that was sick and twisted and you impressed me. Not only did you impress me but a couple of friends of mine one of which has a present for you that he wanted to give to you himself (Finishes just as the opening chords of _Enter Sandman _hits making the crowd go nuts and sending the spot lights search the arena)

Striker: No it can't be ( spot light finds the person) Its SANDMAN! the Sandman is here ( Sandman walks through the crowd in his usual manner carrying a black gift box as Taylor looks on wide eyed as her stands on the barricade and bashes the beer can on his head)

Todd: Well One of the legends of hardcore coming out here and I know for a fact that man is an idol of Taylor (Sandman gets in the ring and hugs David and high fives everyone else and gives Katie the rest of the six pack and taking the mic)

Sandman: Cut the damn music

Striker: Well Sandman not one for fan fair

Sandman: Now last Sunday I saw some body that who ten years ago would've been running around in a bingo hall in Philadelphia! (Crowd cheers) Taylor you're a blonde badass and every blonde badass needs one of these (Sandman opens the box and presents Taylor with a Singapore cane wrapped in barbed wire making Taylor's eyes light up before hugging her and g leaving the ring)

Todd: well a gift from the Sandman and now the things back in the hands of the champ

David: Now to thank someone else someone important Lydia (crowd cheers) Lydia bay you believed in me from the very beginning which is why its time to do this (David hands his belts to Katie then takes off his shades and reaches into his pocket and gets down one knee taking Lydia's right had) Lydia Anne Dumas you're the most important person in my life and I love you more than any title I could win. Lydia will you marry me.

Lydia: (tears of joy) Yes ! David Yes!(Fans Cheer as she jumps into David's arm and kisses him

David: Well baby we'll talk later but right now we got a party to get to and those five beers ain't enough to give Katie buzz so I got some kegs and some BBQ and the back and we're gonna tear up Carolina style (fans cheer as _Drop The World _hits and they leave the ring)

Striker: Well the A.O.L on there way to a victory party and we'll keep you posted on that but when we come back its CM Punk and Luke Gallows vs. Rey Mysterio and John Morrison

Todd: Tag team action when we comeback (cuts to break)

**During break:(A video plays on the screen showing New York's East village area focusing on the "leather section" as Lords of Acid's **_**I Sit On Acid **_**plays. Then an unseen voice starts to speak)**

Voice: This is the leather district of the East village a place filled with naughty boys and girls (Camera shows men and women in various bondage structures and outfits) All seeking dominance and force, that they could only get from someone like me (Camera shows an extremely well built man with blue and black hair and black make up ) The women they come easy (shows a woman in a fetish outfit bow to him and giving him a riding crop) But the men they need to be convinced by force just how much they like it!(Shows him forcing a man to his knees by a leash) And that's what I'm going to do to the WWE universe Make them submit and a take it anyway I want to give it! My name is Gunner Shaw and I will make you like it (video ends)

**Later after the SES vs. Mysterio and Morrison Match:**

Striker: Well the SES stealing a victory with some help from Serena but right now lets take you the A.O.L victory party (Camera cuts to the party where everyone is standing around Katie doing keg stand)

David: 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65,(Katie stands as up right as possible) 65 seconds you beat you're old record kid and I dare anyone to beat that ( David looks over at Taylor whose still upset) Tay come on I know you're not that mad at me

Taylor: Yes I mean you could've tapped when he had the hells gate locked in it would've been no shame in it like I said when I asked you to throw the match

David: Yeah I know but Tay you knew I wouldn't you knew that. Hey I'd never ask you to throw a match against Lita or Trish or some thing (there's a knock on the locker room door)

Taylor: What's that

David: Oh that's my surprise for you and Mandy . Yo Mandy get over here

Mandy: What's up Dave

Taylor: He says he has a Surprise for us

Mandy: Surprise?

David: Oh trust me you'll love it. Its just a little Candi

Taylor: Candi?

David: Oh Candi (Candice Michelle walks in wearing a short black robe thigh high pink fishnets making the crowd roar)

Candice: Hey Dave girls

Taylor : Um Dave what she doing here

David: You see Candice loves the armed forces and she loves blondes more importantly she loves winners

Candice: That's right and after seeing you two win at wrestle mania I had to (Leans over a French kisses Mandy) properly congratulate (French Kisses Taylor) the both of you (Candice steps back and opens her robe revealing to both girls she's naked other than the fishnets) Why don't we take this party to the Shower (Mandy scoops her up caveman style and carries her to the shower leaving Taylor shocked)

Taylor: Um Dave you're forgiven (Mandy runs back in and grabs her in a caveman fashion) Whoa!

**Announce Table:**

Todd: Well it pays to be friends with the world champ

Striker: I'll say but when we come back its the Glamazon Beth Phoenix vs. Mickie James

**During Beth and Mickie's match:**

Striker: Beth with that bow and arrow locked in and... Wait its Chyna what's Chyna doing out here(Chyna walks down to the ring wearing her ring jacket a sleeveless A.O.L t-shirt tied in the back showing off her abs and black skinny jeans with slits exposing the front of her legs and a pair of boots)

Todd: Well the ninth wonder of the world supposed to be partying with the rest of the A.O.L apparently coming out here to watch this match (Chyna walks around the ring before sitting next to the time keeper) And we'll try to get more information as this match continues when we come back (Cuts to break)

**After break(Mickie is trying to tie Beth up in a ankle lock)**

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down were we see Beth Phoenix in action and the ninth wonder of the world Chyna is still looking on and we still curious as to why she's out here(Beth kicks out of the hold sending Mickie into the corner)

Striker: Well Todd back before Wrestle Mania Chyna issued an open challenge to Beth and I think she's out here looking for answers ( Beth Irish whips Mickie then hits her with a short arm clothesline then looks at Chyna and sets her up for the Glam Slam)

Todd: Well Matt the Glamazon unphased as we see the Glam Slam!. Glam Slam 1,2,3 its over

Announcer: Here's your winner Beth Phoenix! (Beth's music hits)

Striker: Well Beth winning wining the match... and wait what's this (Chyna gets into the ring with a mic) Looks like Chyna has some words for the Glamazon

Chyna: Beth I'm going to get straight to the point. Extreme Rules is coming up will you or will you not face me. (Chyna extends her hand and the mic as fans chant say yes)

Todd: Well looks like we may get an answer here

Beth:(looks from side to side Then takes the mic) Yes Chyna I will (Shakes Chyna's hand then her music hits and she leaves the ring)

Striker: Well it looks like we have the first match of Extreme rules and its a dream match of sorts Chyna vs. Beth Phoenix and its a lot of action still to come here tonight( Cuts to break)

**After the break(**The Mast Media theme _Money To Blow _hits and Vanessa and company with the exception of Katie Lea walk out with Evan, Vanessa ,Michelle, and Ivory walking out front. Vanessa is holding the women's title and Evan is holding the MITB case)

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down where we are being graced by Mast Media

Striker: Well Mast Media winning big a Wrestle Mania all be it through devious means( everyone gets in then Michelle and Ivory hold the ropes open for Vanessa and Evan)

Todd: I'll say Kevin Fain interfering in the MITB match and Michelle McCool coming from nowhere and massing Lydia to helping Vanessa steal that title( Ivory grabs the mic and the music stops)

Ivory: Please welcome your new WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION! VANESSA TRINITY MAST! (fans boo)

Striker: Well not exactly a warm welcome for the CEO of Mast Media (Vanessa takes the mic)

Vanessa: Boo all you want you hicks! Bottom line like it or not I am your Champion( holds up the belt) not Lydia, not any of her little A.O.L side kicks ME! and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. (Fans boo) But right now I'd like to show appreciation to a woman that I could not have done it with out. Please welcome back the newest member of Mast Media Michelle McCool! (Fans boo as Vanessa hands mic to Michelle)

Michelle: Well the bitch is back (fans boo) You see I have a bone to pick with the A.O.L back in November I had my knee shattered and my face nearly caved in with a sledge hammer by on the be half of the Angel and his girl friend. So when V.T.M called me up and said it was time to do work I jumped at the chance. (Fans boo) Oh by the way Katie Lea you're fired(Michelle hands the mic to Evan)

Todd: Well Katie Lea being unceremoniously terminated now we're going to here from Mr. Money In The Bank

Evan: Hodges I just want you to know one thing I'm coming for your title watch your back ( Evan drops the mic and the music hits and they leave)

Todd: Well a statement from Mast Media. Now we're gonna take you to the back and the A.O.L Victory party ( Camera cuts to the back with a shot of Mandy Candice on Taylor's lap Katie walks by and fist bumps her before walking over to Dave and Lydia talking with Mat Hardy)

Katie: Angel man this party is awesome

David: Why wouldn't be Renegade I'm the champ I got my friends my girl and look who just walked in

Melina: What's up champ. Now you didn't think we'd let you celebrate on your own

Maria: Yeah we had to come by and show are friends some love

Candice: What are you doing her move stealer

Melina: I was invited tramp (they look at each other with angry eyes before smiling and hugging)

Candice: Great to see you Mel

Melina: you too

Maria: Hey that's my wife you're pushing up on

Candice: Hey Mar (hugs Maria) I here you two are coming back in a few weeks

Maria: Yep Mel, Mel's knee's all better

Shelly: Mel, Mel? Yeeish marriage has made you soft huh Lina

Melina: Hello its made me tougher little sister. You know like when we were kids and I used to fight those bullies that beat you up (pokes Shelly's shoulder)

Shelly: Funny cause I remember saving you (pokes Melina)

Melina: You know with all your recreational activities (holds her finger like a joint) you remember anything (pokes Shelly) Little sister

Shelly: I remember enough to know how you got to be such a good screamer (Pokes Melina)

Melina: You know what I remember most Shell

Shelly: What?

Melina: You still had your real boobs

Shelly: That's It !(Shelly jumps on Melina and the two fight on the floor)

Lydia: Um should we do something (everyone else looks at each other )

All: No!( Fades to break)

**Later that night backstage at the party( David is taking by the Keg with Katie as Vickie Guerro walks in)**

Vickie: Excuse me ( crowd boos)

Katie: Vickie to what do we owe such a buzz killing intrusion

Vickie: I'm just here to congratulate the new world champion and to inform him that next week when The WWE heads to the UK that you will defend your tag titles against the team of The Hart Dynasty on Raw and you will also defend your Intercontinental title here on Smack Down as the main event

Katie: Whoa wait Dave's ribs are still busted up( David stops her)

David: Easy Renegade I'll do it but only if my girl Katie gets a shot at Borune's Open Brave Gate title next week (David extends his hand to Vickie)

Vickie: (Shakes David's hand) Deal

David: Vickie you look thirsty you want a beer

Vickie: Actually I am a bit parched thank you

David: No problem Katie ( David ducks and Katie sprays Katie with the keg spout making the fans cheer) I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted a cup Party on! (Camera gets a close up of on Vickie then fades to black)

**Raw: (Show comes from break with the Hart Dynasty theme hitting) **

Announcer: The following contest is for the unified Tag Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers from Winnipeg Manitoba Canada weighing in at 426 pounds being accompanied by Natalya Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith The Hart Dynasty !

King: Welcome back to raw live from the UK Jerry Lawler, Michael Cole here at ringside as we get set for this Tag title match we see Smack Down's Hart Dynasty getting set for action (Finishes as Drop The world hits and the lights go dim)

Announcer: And their opponents weighing in at a combined weight of 355 pounds from Newberry County SC being accompanied by Lydia Dumas they are the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions The Arch Angel David Hodges and The Renegade Katie Pearrit The Renegade Angels! (All three walk to ring David and Katie are carrying the tag belts and Lydia is carrying his other two belts David is wearing his yellow and black pants (solid Black with yellow crosses) with his ribs taped up Katie is wearing a black sports bra and black low raise cargo pants and her A.O.L vest and a pair of studded gloves. Lydia is wearing a United soccer jersey and a red plaid mini skirt and combat boots)

Cole: King I don't think I need to remind you of the bad blood between Hodges and The Hart Dynasty mainly Tyson Kidd. (David and Katie slide in the ring and climb the left and right turnbuckles facing the announce table)

King: Kidd and Hodges had heated rivalry which lead to that brutal Angel's Wrath Match (David and Katie float down and kisses Lydia as the ref holds up the belts)

Cole: Well King this match underway as we see Tyson Kidd go straight for that those injured ribs of the worlds champion with those kicks

King:: Well those taped ribs like a bulls eye on the body of the angel as we see Kidd for the Irish whip(David and Tyson Cris cross)

Cole: Hodges suffering bruised ribs at the Elimination Chamber PPV getting hit by a car and reinjuring them at wrestle mania a ...and Black Hole sun and can The Renegade Angels keep the gold we'll find out when we come back(fades to break)

**Fades back in:( DH Smith has David locked in an abdominal stretch)**

Cole: Welcome back to Raw tag titles on the line and David Hart Smith has The Arch Angel in a text book abdominal stretch We'll take you back to what happened during the break where Hodges had a great deal of momentum going (The replay screen pops up)

King: Well Hodges had Kidd down and got the two count. Kidd was able to kick but Hodges going for a spring board moonsault but Kidd getting the knees up then making the tag and its been all Hart Dynasty as we se DH pulling at the mid section of Hodges (DH moves Closer to the ropes)

Cole: Smith with the tag and Tyson Kidd back in

DH holds David while Tyson rips the tape off David's ribs and punches him a few times before DH is forced out. Tyson then hits a northern lights suplex into a pin only getting a two before David kicks out and rolls to his feet Tyson goes for a clothesline but David turns it into an arm drag. But Tyson rolls and drop kicks David in the midsection making him stagger back into the corner. Tyson goes for a stinger splash but David moves at last second and makes the tag

King: Hodges with the tag to The Renegade and Kidd in trouble as we see her unload with those knife edge chops

Katie gives Tyson a Monkey flip followed by a knee to the chest then a cover followed by a cover only getting a two Katie gets up and goes to bounce off the ropes but Natalya grabs her ankle. Lydia then come by and hits her with a cross body

Cole: Well the referee distracted and look at this (DH sets Katie up for the Hart attack)

King: Looks their going for a...Tornado DDT by The Renegade and Hodges with that spinning heel kick to Tyson Kidd referee did see it and now Katie with the cover and 2 (Katie Tags David and both do the cut throat motion and they lock in the Wicked Prayer)

Cole: And now the Wicked Prayer locked in that combination Sharp Shooter with a bridge and cross face and now Tyson Kidd tapping out (ref rings the bell)

Announcer: And the winners of this match and still tag team champions The Renegade Angels! (The ref raises David and Katie's hands while Lydia hands them the belts and David clutches his ribs)

King: Well the angels remain tag champs but you have to wonder what condition he'll be in come Smack Down (fades to break)

**Smack Down: **

Todd: The number one rated episodic show on Friday nights we welcome you to Friday night Smack Down. I'm Todd Grisham along side Matt Striker

Striker: That's right Todd and we are coming to you live from the UK and what a night of action its going to be (interrupted by Rob Zombie's _Living Dead Girl _hitting) and speaking of action

Announcer: The following match is set for one fall and is for the Open Brave Gate championship! Introducing first the challenger from Newberry SC The Renegade Katie Pearrit(Katie makes her to the ring and stops at the bottom of the ramp and takes swig from her flask and charges the ring)

Todd: there she is the self proclaimed bad seed the young lady that says she's an equal opportunity luster The Renegade Katie Pearrit

Striker: Not for nothing Todd but Katie said she only drinks things that start with A

Todd: Start with A

Striker: Yeah you know a, bottle, a flask, a keg, a six pack

Todd: Ok Matt I get (Finishes just as Vickie comes out)

Vickie: Excuse me (crowd boos)

Striker: What's the consaultant doing out here

Vickie: Katie I regret to inform you that due to travel problem Evan Bourne is not here there for you will not have your match tonight (Fans boo)

Todd: Well Evan Bourne apparently not here well we'll have more when we come back (show fades to break)

**During break: (**a video of a bondage club in the east village plays showing men and women grinding and kissing and being chained and lead around on leashes as the same Lords of Acid song plays and Gunner speaks)

Gunner: Lust love sexuality all mean the same thing to me Dominance (Video shows Gunner tying up a very willing girl in a fetish outfit then cuts to him tying up some what reluctant guy) women long to be controlled by someone like me but they like to fight what's going to happen (Video shows the girl smiling at being whipped and Gunner punching the guy) but in the end they all end up loving it just like the WWE universe will (Shows him leaning in to kiss the girl then cuts to him doing the same with the guy) My name is Gunner Shaw and I will make you love it

**Later that night ( camera opens on a shot of Mandy in the mirror zipping up her royal blue sleeveless jump suite with red tribals stopping at the top of her chest making the fans cheer)**

Mandy: Tay baby you ready (Taylor walks out in her ripped jeans and her lacey black bra with her hair in pig tails under a black painters cap making the fans cheer)

Taylor: No I can't find my shirt

Mandy: Um Tay (Mandy points to the ceiling fan)

Taylor: (jumps up and grabs her white love peace and Maylor T-shirt and puts it on) How the hell did it get up there (Mandy rolls her eyes and French kisses Taylor) Oh yeah ok lets go

Mandy: Hey wait sec ( Mandy hops up and pulls down a pair of lacey black thong panties) didn't you mean to put these back on

Taylor: Why you're not wearing any and the way I figure it I won't be needing them any more tonight (Taylor Kisses Mandy)

Mandy: Good Point ( camera cuts out to the ring area as Mickie James makes her way to the ring)

Announcer the following contest is a Divas Match set for one fall introducing first from Richmond VA Mickie James (Mickie makes her normal entrance)

Striker: Well we're all set for Diva's action as we see the four time women's champion Mickie James get set for action (finishes just blue and white strobe lights go off as Paramour's _Emergency_ hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Memphis TN. being accompanied by Taylor Mandy! (Mandy and Taylor run down the ramp shaking hands with the fans they stop at the bottom of the ramp and Mandy holds up the MITB case while Taylor does Scott Halls point thing as blue and white Pyro goes off)

Todd: There she is Ms. MITB the high flying energetic Mandy, (Mandy does her usual hop over top rope and leans over the rope and kisses Taylor)

Striker: Mandy with her ever present girlfriend Taylor wait I love this part(Mandy stands center ring and does sexy whined as she strips off her jump suite and reveals a British flag version of her ring gear Making the fans cheer)

Todd: Well Matt if I were you I'd be careful Where you look as we see Taylor joining us here at the broadcast table. Taylor welcome

Taylor: Thanks Todd, Matt great to be here (Mandy and Mickie go into a collar elbow tie up)

Striker: Taylor as we watch the begining of this match can you give us a clue into Mandy's strategy ( Mickie turns the hold into a hammer lock but Mandy turns it into an arm drag then hits a standing drop kick)

Taylor: Hit and move she needs to use her speed and take Mickie of hers (Mickie catches Mandy with a drop toe hold)

Todd: Well Mickie with that toe hold cover and a two count (Mickie picks Mandy up but Mandy catches her with a few knees and to the midsection followed by a jumping reverse round house)

Striker: Mandy unloading with those kicks knocking Mickie James against the ropes.

Taylor: That's my girl see that's that Muay Thai back ground she was runner up in a junior armed forces tournament now watch what she does here (Mandy Irish whips Mickie across the ring into a corner she then runs up Mickie's chest and hits her with a round house)

Todd: Mandy with that running round house now at this (Mandy locks in the Anaconda vice)

Taylor: and that gentlemen is the Manaconda vice

Striker: Mickie James struggling will she... yes she taps out!

Announcer: And the winner of this match Mandy (Mandy's music hits and Taylor kisses her as she rolls out of the ring)

Todd: Well Ms. Money in the bank on a bit of a roll a now the question is when she'll cash in that contract (Camera cuts to the back and shows the trainer as he finishes taping David's ribs and David Talking with Katie)

Katie: Can you believe this Angel man. My first shot at a singles belt and that punk doesn't show up

David: Hey we still got the tag belts not to mention I'll still be Intercontinental champ after I beat Morrison and Not to mention I'm the World Heavy Weight Champion

Katie: Yeah. Hey where's Lyd

David: I don't know she left little while(gets cut of by Lydia)

Lydia: Hey sweetie looking for me

David: Yeah where were you

Lydia: Yeah I was on the phone with my sister

David: Cool look why don't you hang back tonight

Lydia: Hang back ? Why ?

David: You're still a little banged up and plus Mast media isn't here tonight so you can just take it easy

Lydia: Ok baby good luck (camera cuts to break)

**Later that night ( The Lights in the arena go as Hear me now blast through the Arena)**

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the intercontinental championship introducing first from Newberry SC he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion the Arch Angel David Hodges! (David walks down the ramp carrying the IC and world titles)

Striker: Well here comes the world s (gets cut off by a man and black hitting David in the ribs with a sledge hammer)

Todd: What the hell is going here this masked man ( another Masked man comes from the crowd and along with the other guy whips David into the apron ) Now a second masked man Now look at this (The Masked Duo picks David up and slams him on to the ring steps then rolls him into the ring)

Striker: These masked men rolling Hodges into the ring and Hodges just out of it and wait(One of the men takes of f his mask revealing he's Evan Bourne then pulls the MITB case out from under the ring) its Evan Bourne

Todd: Bourne's not supposed to be here tonight (Evan grabs a mic and in the ring)

Evan: Ref stay right there and ring the bell I'm cashing in my Money in the bank! (the ref takes the mic and the case and rings the bell)

Striker: Well this Match for the world heavy weight title and this is unnecessary (Evan goes to the top rope and hits the shooting star press)

Todd: Air born 1,2,3 and this match is over

Announcer: Your winner and the new WWE WORLD Heavy Weight champion Evan Bourne (Evan's music hit and he rolls out of the ring and Kevin hands him the belt)

Striker: Well it would appear that we have a new World Champion but what does that mean for Hodges (Show ends with a close up of David lying motionless in the ring before fading to black)

**The Next week Smack Down: ( The show opens with the entire A.O.L Dressed in either their gear and an A.O.L t-shirt or Street clothes and an A.O.L Motorcycle vest and holding various weapons)**

Todd: Welcome to Friday Night Smack Down wear it appears The A.O.L has taken the ring hostage

David: EVAN BOURNE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!

Striker: Well I think its clear what Hodges wants

David: Bourne get out her and grant me my rematch at Extreme Rules or me and the A.O.L won't leave the ring until you do and we are prepared to kick anybodies ass who tries to step through these ropes (Fans cheer)

Todd: Well the former worlds champion out here with a purpose

David: Evan bottom line you stole something from me and (gets cut off by Evan's music)

Striker: Well here is the new worlds champion (Evan walks out on stage in a casual suite carrying the worlds title)

Evan: David , David I didn't steal this from you. Its like you always say it came down to destiny and opportunity ( fans boo) I took the opportunity and became WWE world champion ( fans boo ) and you you're just destined to be a loser (fans boo) But since we used to be friends I'll give you your rematch at extreme rules but under my terms. If I win and keep my title you can't get a title shot as long as I'm champion! What do you say Hodges

David:( Drops his head ) YES! you and me at extreme rules and when I get done with you will hear me! (The A.O.L theme hits)

Striker: Well the match is set for Extreme Rules it will be Hodges vs. Bourne for the World Heavy weight Championship

**A/N: Well fans thats it I hope you enjoyed it. Well this is Mr. SDR saying peace and blessing and don't forget to hit the little blue button on the way out **


	18. Extreme Heart Break

**A/N: What's up Angel Nation its time for another mile in the road in the Path of the Arch Angel. Now this chapter will contain in event that will change the land scape of the story and will also have the debut of my new OC Gunner Shaw and Taylor's solo theme Well I know you don't want to here me talk so lets get it in**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any music or real WWE super star's I use in this story**

**Extreme Rulez:**(the theme for Extreme Rulez plays followed by a rolling shot of the crowd)

Michael Cole: The WWE Universe out in full force for a night of anarchy and chaos a night of Extreme Rulez! Good evening fans Michael Cole and WWE Hall of Famer Jerry The King Lawler and King what a night its going to be.

King: That's right Cole any thing can happen in the WWE especially on a night like tonight (Finishes as Natalya's theme hits)

Cole: Well King looks like we're start off with you're favorite Diva's action

Announcer: The following is a Diva's submission match introducing first from Calgary Alberta Canada this is Natalya ,(Natalya does her normal entrance)

King: Well Cole you're right about that and this is not your typical Diva's match its a submission match the only way to win is to make your opponent tap out and with these two divas it can be a long night (Finishes just as Paramour's _Brick by Boring Brick_ hits)

Announcer: and her opponent from Memphis TN by Norman OK being accompanied by Mandy this is Taylor! (Taylor makes her way to the in her silver and black ring gear ( Shinny silver tights with the area around upper thigh cut out and filled in with lace an a Silver bra like top with black lace trim around the top) and her ring jacket and Mandy is wearing her A.O.L t-shirt and pair of jeans and is carrying her Money in the bank case)

Cole: Well there you see two of WWE's most energetic and in my opinion tad bit overrated young divas the it couple of Mandy and Taylor(Mandy does here normal hop over the top rope then lays across the second rope and holds it open and Taylor gets in kissing her exposed stomach)

King: No doubt about it as we see the various Maylor signs in the crowd. Both young women coming out on top at there wrestle mania debuts (Taylor takes off her jacket and tosses it to Mandy as here music stops and the bell rings)

Cole: Well King this match underway and its quite a bit of history between these two (Taylor and Natalya size each other up)

King: Lets take you back to the war between the Hart Dynasty and The Arch Angel. Mandy and Taylor were accompanying David and Lydia to the ring and thanks to that attack Taylor ended up with a concussion before she and Mandy had contracts. (Taylor tie up in collar elbow hold)

Cole: And lets not forget a few weeks later Mandy and Taylor acting on the commands of the cult like influence of the Arch Angel helped him kidnap and brutalize Natalya

King: Whatever Cole watch the match

Natalya turns the hold into headlock and twist the grip wearing Taylor down. Taylor then pries Natalya's fingers apart and turns it into a hammer lock. Natalya then turns it into an arm drag and Taylor rolls through and gets to her feet and her and Natalya start sizing each other up. They then tie up again and Taylor forces Natalya into a corner and starts hitting her with chops. On the eighth Chop Natalya blocks and gives Taylor a shoulder block knocking her to the mat. She then lock in a sing leg Boston crab on Taylor's left leg. The ref ask if she wants to quit and she says no making Natalya tighten the hold. Taylor the pushes up on her hands and rolls forward driving Natalya into the mat. Taylor the quickly locks in the camel clutch. The ref ask Natalya is she going to tap and she screams no making Taylor pull back more on the hold. Natalya pulls herself to her elbows and makes her way to the ropes forcing Taylor to break the hold. Natalya pulls herself up on the ropes. Taylor the leapfrogs her and locks in the Tayrantula (Tarantula) and breaks at the count of five. Taylor then hops on the top rope and goes for an elbow drop but Natalya moves at the last second making Taylor hit her elbow. Natalya then locks in an arm bar.

Cole: Both these women putting on a submission clinic

King: You're right there Cole. As we see Natalya rocking back and fourth with that arm making it all the more painful for Taylor

Taylor bridges out of the hold and roles over onto her stomach. Natalya then locks in the sharp shooter in the middle of the ring. Taylor tries to crawl to the ropes but Natalya pulls her back and tightens the hold. the camera then gets a shot of Mandy hitting the mat cheering Taylor on making the fans chant lets go Taylor. Taylor then pushes up on her elbows and rolls forward knocking Natalya into the ropes Taylor Then gets to her feet and Irish whips her across the ring. As Natalya bounces off the ropes Taylor hits her with a kick to the midsection then pulls her into a delayed vertical suplex. Taylor hold Natalya in the air and Mandy points to her wrist when she hits the twenty second mark. Taylor then turns the move into a sit out face buster. Taylor then quickly locks in the cross face

Cole: Taylor of the face buster now the cross face locked in and are we going to see... Yes she tapped out!

Announcer: And the winner of this match Taylor! (Taylor's music hits and Mandy rolls into the ring and helps Taylor up and hugs her in the corner then Natalya taps Taylor on the shoulder)

King: What's going on here Natalya and Taylor stare at each other. Natalya then extends her hand and Taylor shakes it and the two hug and Natalya raises Taylor's hand)

Cole: Well a great show of sportsmanship between these two young women but king I doubt we'll be seeing much of that in our next match

King: That's right lets take a look at Triple-H vs. Shamus

**After the Triple-H vs. Shamus Match:**

**Announcer:** The following match is an over the top rope battle royal for the cruiser weight championship(Yoshi Tatsu's theme hits) introducing first from Tokyo Japan Yoshi Tatsu !

Cole: Well king if we can shift gears from what we just saw in that brutal beating of Triple-H to this Battle Royal here, (finishes just as Zack Ryder's theme hits)

Announcer: and from Rhode Island NY Zack Ryder!

King: Unique situation here. Evan Bourne the current world heavy weight champion advocated the Dragon Gate's Open Brave Gate and Open Twin Gate championships making the titles fall back to the Dragon Gate promotion in Japan. So our chairman Mr. McMahon reinstated the cruiser weight title that will be defended on both shows (Finishes as Cody Rhode's theme hits)

Announcer: and from Charlotte NC Cody Rhodes

Cole: Well the former member of legacy the son of the American Dream making his way to the ring.(Finishes as Primo's theme hits)

Announcer: And from San Juan Puerto Rico Primo!

King: Well here's the second generation super star from Puerto Rico

Announcer: And from Newberry County SC. The Renegade Katie Perritt ( Katie makes her way to the ring through the crowd in her ring gear consisting of ripped low rise jeans and a cropped sleeveless A.O.L t-shirt and carrying her tag belts)

King: Well her she is the self proclaimed bitch down the street one half of the unified tag champions the Renegade Katie Perritt

Cole: She's certainly a talented young woman but I think she's at a bit of a disadvantage here, (Finishes as the light go all the way out and Lords of acid's _I Sit On Acid _hits followed by strobe lights)

Announcer: And from the West Village section of NY Gunner Shaw (Gunner makes his way to the ring crawling in his gear consisting of long black leather and fishnet studded tights buckled by a pair of shinny handcuffs. Long black fingerless gloves that stop at his elbows his outfit is rounded out by his heavy black eyeliner and black lipstick, hot pink hair and a spike dog collar that says Daddy on it)

Cole: Well making his WWE debut here is Smack Down's newest super star Gunner Shaw. An He's a very unique individual wouldn't you say so King (Gunner stands on the Apron and the camera gets a close up on his face and he sticks his tongue out and shows his tongue ring)

King: Unique isn't the word for this guy. From the West Village of New York says his biggest influences are Luna, Sable, and the late Brian Pilman. Has a background in gymnastics and was an amateur light heavy weight wrestling (Gunner grabs the ropes and back flips into the ring and the lights go back to normal)

Cole: Well the bell rings and this match is underway

Everyone goes for everyone else. Katie backs Zack into a corner and unloads with right hands. Meanwhile Yoshi and Cody are grappling against the ropes. On the other side of the ring Primo is punching Gunner in the face Gunner then blocks a punch and grabs Primo's face and kisses him. Gunner then hits a shocked Primo with a jaw breaker making him fall against the ropes and Gunner hits him with a spinning heel kick. Sending him over the ropes

King: Well that interesting offense by Gunner Shaw just saw Primo eliminated first (finishes as Cody get thrown over the ropes)

Cole: King I think we need to pay more attention here King as we see Cody Rhodes be eliminated.

Zack throws Katie over the top but she hangs on and takes him out with a head scissors Throwing him onto the floor. Meanwhile Gunner eliminates Yoshi

King: Well Tatsu and Ryder eliminated Now its down to Shaw and The Renegade

Katie and Gunner size each other up. They then charge each other. Katie hits Gunner with an arm drag .then goes for the jailhouse gun (corkscrew Shinning wizard ) but she misses. Gunner then picks her up and slings her into the corner. He the sits her on the top rope then hits her with the Safe Word (Future shock DDT off the top rope. He then pulls her up by the hair and tucks her head between his legs and spanks her. He then hits her with the choke chain (Hamada driver) He then picks her up and bounces her off the ropes and hits her with the Play toy (Fameasser) He then rolls out of the ring under the bottom rope and grabs a microphone and rolls back in and stands over Katie

King: Well I know the Renegade is a tuff woman but what we just witnessed from this Gunner Shaw was just brutal

Cole: Well it looks like he has something to say.

Gunner: What you all have witnessed is me showing my dominance (Crowd boos) Now you might cringe at me but you will learn to love it! (crowd boos) Katie you're about to win this match but no one's going to talk about how you won your first singles title no what they're going to talk about is how I made you my little bitch! (Crowd boos) but you and I both know deep down you loved it! (Gunner Drops the mic and hops over the top rope onto the apron and drops to the floor and the ref rings the bell)

Announcer: The winner of this match and the new WWE Cruiser Weight Champion The Renegade Katie Perritt (Katie's music hits and the ref helps her up and hands her the belt)

King: Well Cole we have new Cruiser Weight Champion but I think the world will be talking about Gunner Shaw.

Cole: Well right now folks we're going to take you backstage to Matt Striker and the former World Heavy Weight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges (Camera cuts to backstage)

Matt: Thanks Mike and joining me at this time The WWE Intercontinental ,and one half of the Tag champions and former World Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges (Camera pans over to David dressed in his black and white version of the Arch Angel's angel of death costume from the X-men comics except sleeveless and minus the hood and wings and two piece and with his normal crosses and D-rings) Angel I have to ask you given your injuries what's on your mind going into this match

David: Well bottom line is this. Evan Bourne took something from me and he did it in away that was so snake like that I should have seen it coming but you know stupid me I didn't see it. But here's what Evan doesn't see you have never beaten me one on one you've always had a tag partner or Mast to watch your back but not tonight. And yeah I have five broken ribs but I' have my baby Lydia and my family the A.O.L watching my back and more importantly I have the Angel Nation watching out for me. And Bourne I grantee by the end of the night you will hear me (crowd cheers and David walks off camera and the pans out to an over head shot of the crowd as Beth Phoenix's theme plays)

Cole: Well we're certainly in for interesting match for the worlds title But King right now I think we're about to witness a dream match

King: Right you are Cole

Announcer: The following is a Divas match set for one fall introducing first from Rochester NY the Glamazon Beth Phoenix! (Beth walks to the ring in her blue ring gear and does her normal entrance)

Cole: Well there she is the former woman's champion the second diva to enter the Royal rumble the Glamazon Beth Phoenix ( Finishes as the lights dim as and a voice whispers 9th wonder followed by a blinding flash of light and _Rebirthing _by Skillet)

Announcer: And her opponent from Greenwich Connecticut the Ninth Wonder of the world Chyna! ( Chyna makes her way to the ring in her white ring gear consisting of white leather studded short shorts with black and silver trim a matching sports bra top, knee pads and boot covers and her ring jacket)

King: Well Cole one of the most decorated divas in WWE history the nineth Wonder of the world and member of the A.O.L Chyna! ( Chyna takes off her jacket and her music stops and the bell rings)

Cole: as this match gets under way King who do you see coming out on top here (Chyna and Beth circle each other sizing each other up)

King: Both these women so powerful its hard to call . But if I'm a betting man my money's on the Glamazon

Beth stops circling and holds up her hand for a test of strength making the crowd cheer. Chyna accepts and over powers Beth and turns it into a headlock. Beth powers out and sends Chyna into the ropes . Chyna bounces off and hits her with a shoulder block and then hits a snap German suplex and goes for the cover only getting two. count she then picks Beth up and Irish whips her into the ropes and goes for a standing dropkick but Beth hangs on making Chyna hit the mat Beth picks Chyna up and hits her with a back breaker and then goes for cover only getting two. She then picks Chyna up and tries to Irish whip her but Chyna reverses it and sends Beth into the ropes. Beth bounces of the ropes and tries to counter with a cross body but Chyna catches her and hits her with a running power slam then goes to the out side of the ring.

Cole: Chyna with that huge running power slam Now the nineth wonder going up top

Chyna Stands on the top rope then hits a perfect 450 splash

King: Whoa! Chyna with that perfect 450 splash now the cover hook of the leg 1,2... and no!

Chyna gets up and argues with the ref and Beth rolls her up in a school girl pin but Chyna kicks out at two. They both get to their feet and Beth hits Chyna with a bull dog. She then picks Chyna up and hits her with the Glam-Slam and goes for the cover but Chyna gets her shoulder up. Beth gets up and agues with the ref and doesn't see Chyna get to hers. Beth turns around and Chyna hits her with a jumping clothesline. Chyna then carries her to the corner and sit her on the turnbuckle. Chyna then climbs to the second rope and sets Beth up for a superplex but Beth hits her in the stomach and Stands on the top rope and lifts Chyna up for a vertical suplex but as she gets Chyna's legs up she looses her balance falls backwards making them both off the barricade Beth hit head first on the barricade while Chyna hit body first bouncing off the barricade and lands head first on the floor making the ref start the ten count

King: Whoa! both divas falling off the top rope down to the floor and as we watch the replay of this you have to wonder the condition of these two Beth we known has had a broken jaw and Chyna has broken her neck before ( the ref reaches ten and calls the announcer over before ringing the bell)

Announcer: Due to the fact that neither opponent could answer a ten count the ref has declared this match a no contest ( the medics and Shelly and Mandy and Taylor come out)

Cole: Well as we see the medics and trainers out here we'll do our best keep you up to date on this situation but right now lets take a look our next match

King: That's right its Batista vs. John Cena in a last man standing match

**Later that night: (** The camera gets close up on Justin Roberts in the ring**)**

Announcer: The following is a falls count anywhere match and is for the WWE WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! ( The lights dim and "Hear Me Now" blast through the speakers followed by Framing Hanley's _Hear Me Now _hits) Introducing first the challenger from Newberry SC weighing in at 219 pounds being accompanied by Lydia Dumas The Arch Angel David Hodges.

Cole: Well here comes one of the most talked about superstars in the WWE The Arch Angel David Hodges being joined by his fiance Lydia and King why don't you run down the rules of this match (David walks up the steps and climbs into the ring and Lydia slides in and they go into their normal entrance routine)

King: Well Cole its no disqualification falls count anywhere if Hodges looses he can't have another shot as long as Bourne is the champ (Finishes as Evan's music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent From St Louis Missouri The ( Gets cut off by David Diving over the ropes hitting Evan with a cross body)

Cole: Well Hodges not wasting anytime getting this match started (David rips the title of Evan and tosses it to the time keeper and starts punching Evan in the face)

King: well Hodges seems to be running on raw emotion ( David picks Evan up by the hair and flings him over the barricade then takes off his shirt)

Cole: Well Hodges said he will get his title back broken bones or not and looks like we're seeing that drive here

David climbs up on the barricade and hits Evan with a senton knocking him into a row of chairs. David then picks him up and hits him with a right hand. Evan then hits him back and they start fighting through the front row. Evan catches one of his punches and whips him into a row of chairs. Evan then picks up a chair and hits David with it as he gets up. He then whips him over the barricade onto the floor. Evan the hops on the barricade hits David with an elbow and goes for the cover and gets a two count before David gets his shoulder up. Evan argues with the ref and David rolls him up in school boy and only gets two. David then gets up and lifts Evan and hits him with a Samoan drop. He then reaches under the ring and pulls out a Singapore cane and hits him with it repeatedly.

King: Hodges showing that vicious mean side of his as he just lays into Bourne ( David breaks the cane on Evan's back. David the picks him up throws him into the ring steps)

Cole: Whoa! Hodges just driving Bourne into the steps

David then lays Evan across the bottom half of the steps and picks up the top half and drops them across his ribs. then goes for the cover only getting two David then throws Evan into the ring and hits him with a standing shooting star press he then goes to the closest corner and unties the top turnbuckle pad

King: Hodges looking to show no mercy and...GOOD LORD! (as David turns around Lydia cracks him in the head with a florescent light tube busting him open and knocking him to the mat)

Cole: I can't believe this Hodges's own girlfriend turning on him and now Bourne getting up ... and oh my God ( Lydia kisses Evan and Lydia screams at Evan loud enough so the ring side camera picks it up)

Lydia: Finish him (Evan then picks David up and whips him into the exposed turn buckle)

King: Well Cole Lydia conducting traffic here and what's this now (Lydia crawls out of the ring and reaches under the ring pulls out a black bag and rolls back in and starts to empty it in the ring)

Cole: Is that glass (Evan bulldogs David onto the glass. David cries out in pain and Lydia kicks him and steps on his chest and grinds the Glass in his skin. While David screams)

David: WHY! AH! WHY!

King: Well this match still going on and no not this ...AIR BOURNE! (Evan covers David and orders the ref to count)

Cole: Well Bourne with the cover here and its not really needed

King: Well 1,2,3 and I can't believe this

Announcer: Here's your winner and still WWE World Heavy Weight Champion Evan Bourne (Evan's music hits and he and Lydia leave the ring arm and arm smiling)

Cole: As we see The Arch Angel in the ring motionless we have to wonder what will happen next

**A/N: What indeed? To find out you'll have to tune in next time I will tell you is you'll learn some secrets about Mast Media also I will introduce a new OC Diva and bring a favorite Super Star back Its Draft time. So until then Tell me what you think of Gunner Shaw and what you think will happen with our hero. This is The SDR saying peace and blessings may an angel be on your shoulder.**


	19. The aftermath

**A/N: What up angel nation its me SDR back again. Now I know the last mile was a shocking bummer but like I always say its always darkest before the dawn. And in this chapter I debut new OC Diva So lets get going.**

**Raw:(** row opens with high lights of the Cena Batista match then goes into the normal intro and pyro**)**

Cole: One night removed from the most extreme night in WWE history we bring you Monday night Raw! I'm your host Michael Cole along with Jerry "The King" Lawler coming to you live from Boise Idaho and King what a night we have for the WWE universe.

King: One night removed from the most extreme night on television tonight the whole landscape of WWE will change its Draft night. Anybody can be drafted even you and me Cole ( finishes as _Naturally_ by Selena Gomez hits)

Announcer: The following is a tag team Diva's Draft match introducing first representing Smack Down from Memphis TN Mandy and Taylor the team of Maylor! ( Mandy and Taylor make their way to the ring in their blue and black gear with a little less enthusiasm than normal)

Cole: Well Mandy and Taylor not their normal selves coming out here. King I can't help but think that has something to do with what we saw in that world title match.

King: Well what we saw with Lydia turning her back on the Arch Angel not only that but the entire A.O.L (finishes just as Melina's theme hits)

Announcer: and their opponents representing Raw from Los Angelus C A. Melina and Maria t (Melina and Maria do their normal walk down the red carpet)

Cole: Well King Melina and her wife Maria the first married divas in WWE history making their return to action here tonight. As we know Melina suffered that torn ACL and was out of action for awhile (Maria crawls in the ring and turns and does the come here motion. Melina then does her trademark split and slides in. They both stand and kiss as the bell rings)

King: Well Maria and Taylor going to start this divas draft match (Maria and Taylor circle the ring sizing each other up) and Cole why don't you run down the rules of the match (Taylor and Maria tie up in a collar elbow hold)

Cole: basically tag rules apply the winner gets a draft pick for there show

Taylor turns the hold into a wrist lock but Maria counters with a side leg sweep. Maria then goes for an elbow but Taylor rolls out of the way and tags in Mandy. Mandy hits Maria with a diving clothes line knocking her to the mat. Mandy then circles around her then as Maria gets to all fours she hits a double leg drop across her back and goes for the cover only getting two. She then bounces off the ropes and goes for her version of the lionsault but misses. Maria then quickly tags in Melina. Melina quickly locks in a bow and arrow. Mandy gets to her and turns and hits her with a head butt. Mandy then gives Melina an Irish whip. Melina bounces off the ropes and hits Mandy with a DDT then goes for the cover only getting two and a half. She then stands Mandy up and goes for a belly to belly suplex but Mandy lands on her feet and goes into a Muay Thai stance and hits Melina with a reverse round house staggering her. She then hits her with a spinning back fist. Followed by a jab then an uppercut. She then hits her with a knee she then hits her with another round house sending her into the corner where she falls into a seated position. She then smiles and does a sexy Sable like wind. then hits the bronco buster.

King: Whoa what I wouldn't give to be in Melina's position right. actually I'd like to be in any position with Melina

Cole: I wouldn't say that around Taylor or Maria as we see Taylor in off the tag

Taylor goes for a bronco buster of her own but Melina moves at the last second. Melina then rolls her up for the pin only getting two. Both get to their feet and size each other up and both go for standing dropkicks making them both hit the mat when they collide.

King: Both Divas collide and now the ref starting the count

Mandy and Maria start stomping in their corners as a mixture cheers come from the crowd. Both get to all fours but Melina gets to Maria first. Maria hops in and hits Taylor with a running bulldog then goes for the cover getting two. She then goes to the top rope and goes for a moonsault but misses Taylor moves Taylor then pulls Maria closer to their corner and tags in Mandy and motions her to the top rope and lifts Maria up for a power bomb as Mandy jumps off the ropes

Cole: MAYLOR IMPELLER (combination power bomb front flip seated senton) ! and the cover 1,2,3 its over

Announcer: And the winners of this match Maylor ( Mandy and Taylor's music hits and they hug Melina and Maria)

King: Well Cole its time to see which Diva is going to (the screen fills with a random shuffle of raw divas before stopping)

Cole: Victoria! (Victoria's TNA theme hits and she walks out onstage dressed in street clothes consisting of tight jeans and a Smack down t-shirt)

King: Well the black widow who returned to the WWE a few weeks ago is now on Smack Down

**Later that night after another Draft match:**

Cole: Yoshi Tatsu beating Jimmy Rave and now its time to see just who from Smack Down is now a member of Raw ( the screen is filled with a shuffle of Smack Downs male roster before stopping)

King: Its Zack Ryder (Ryder's music hits and he walks out)

Cole: Well King Jimmy Rave's tag partner Mast Media member Zack Ryder now a part of Raw

**Later that night after a mixed Tag worth two picks**

King: well Cole its time to see what male super star is going to Smack Down (Screen fills with a shuffle of Raw's male talent)

Cole: Its Kofi Kingston

King: Now lets see which Diva is leaving us (a Shuffle of Raw's divas fills the screen)

Cole: Alica Foxx!

**Later at the end of a Divas battle Royal worth three picks:**

Cole: and a miss step by Shelly Martinez and Raw gets Three new Divas

King: Lets see whose first ( Screen fills with a shuffle of Smack Down Divas) I want to take this time to remind you that the draft will continue after the show (screen stops)

Cole: Its Tiffany (Tiffany's music hits and she walks)

King: Well the former LSU cheer leader now on Raw now lets see whose next (Shuffle happens again)

Cole: Its Ivory (Ivory's music hits and she walks out)

King: Well Ivory the women's champ's Lady friend now on Raw now time for the third and final diva pick of the night ( The shuffle happens one last time)

Cole: Its Shelly Martinez (Shelly's music hits )

King: Well the 5150 is now on Raw ( Shelly looks a her A.O.L bandanna sadly as the show goes to break)

**Later that night during the last three Male picks:**

King: Well so far as a result of this battle royal Raw's snagged John Morrison and R-truth now whose next ( The Shuffle happens for the last time)

Cole and its... EDGE! (Edge's music hits and he walks out)

King: Well the Rated R superstar now reside on Raw.

**Smack Down (**smack down opens with David's pre match interview then goes into footage from the match. Finally ending with Lydia cracking the light across David's head then show her pouring the broken shards of glass on the mat then shows Evan bulldogging him then Lydia grinding the glass with her feet into David's chest then shows Evan getting the pin and kissing Lydia while cutting between several moments between David and Lydia ending with David lying motionless. Then goes into the normal intro)

Striker: Four nights removed from the a shocking Extreme Rulez pay-per view we bring you Friday Night Smack Down live from Boise State University. Good evening fans I'm your host Mat Striker along with Todd Grisham at ringside and Todd what a night its going to be

Todd: Yes indeed Mat following that World Heavy Weight title Match We will hear from Mast Media and Lydia Dumas (finishes as Katie's music hits)

Announcer: The following is a non title match set for one fall introducing first from Newberry County SC she is the WWE Cruiser Weight Champion The Renegade Katie Perritt (Katie walks down the ramp with the belt on her left shoulder and a mic in her hand)

Striker: The Renegade not her usual self here tonight Todd

Todd: I noticed that Mat

Katie: Cut the music! You know aside from getting my ass handed to me and still winning this belt a lot of things don't make sense like my best friend my brother David being in the hospital with a bunch of glass in his body! my friend Chyna having a concussion. Lydia helping put David out of action the crew being busted up with the draft. I guess what I'm saying is I'm not feeling it so I forefit this match ( Katie drops the mic and leaves the ring)

Striker: Well obviously this whole Arch Angel Lydia situation effecting everyone involved. (show goes to break)

**Later that night**

Striker: What a great Smack Down debut for Kofi Kingston now we're going to send it back to Josh Mathews standing by with someone who is truly unique ( camera cuts backstage)

Josh: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time a young super star everyone is talking aboutGunner Shaw( camera pans out to show with his now neon blue hair dressed in a sleevless fishnet shirt and tight leather pants and a spiked dog collar his black and blue eye makeup and blue lipstick) Now Gunner last night you made an interesting debut that got the world talking

Gunner: Josh why wouldn't the world talk about what I did. Last night I brutalized and humiliated a woman. And just like her the WWE universe loved you see the WWE is filled with naughty boys and girls who need discipline. See the women will fight it at first but they know can't resist being aroused by someone as sexy as me and they want my control. But the men the men are like you Josh

Josh: L, l , like me

Gunner: Yeah I see it in your eyes you want me you're just scared to admit pretty I promise I'll be gentile (strokes Josh's cheek)

Josh: Look Gunner I'm you're a nice guy but I'm into guys

Gunner: Not into guys ok (Punches Josh then throws him face first into the wall then kick him in the head then kisses him) Next time don't fight it just let it happen ( drops the mic and walks off as the show fades to break)

**Later that night: **(The show comes back from break as Vanessa's solo theme hits)

Striker: Well Todd here comes one of the most vicious women in the WWE the women's champion Vanessa Trinity Mast ( Vanessa walks to the ring her Title on her shoulder and a mic in her hand)

Todd: Well it looks like the CEO of Mast Media has something to say here

Vanessa: (Crowd boos before she says anything) Boo all you want it won't change anything. I'm still the women's champ (Crowd boos) Evan Bourne is still the World Champion (Crowd boos) and The Arch Angel is finished! (crowd boos) But right now I think its time to bring out the rest of the (Mast Media's theme hits and, Evan ,Lydia, Michelle, Kevin and Jimmy walk out Michelle is carrying a box and a trash can)

Striker: Well if you look at who is bringing up the rear it is in fact Lydia Dumas and The Worlds Champion Evan Borne arm and arm

Todd: Well as we see them enter the ring we have to hope that they have some answers (Vanessa hands the mic to Lydia)

Lydia: You're probably looking at me and asking 'Why Lydia why turn your back on David why I did what I did' Well to understand that you need to gather round kids and listen to Auntie Lydia's bedtime story. See once upon a time in a place called Sanford NC their was a women with three beautiful daughters one named Amy, one named Lydia, and one named Vanessa ! (crowd gasp) but you see Vanessa had a different last name than the other two girls see much like her oldest daughter would be the woman was a bit of a whore and cheated on her husband so Vanessa didn't have Dumas as a last name no her name was Mast. Long story short David I could never truly hate my little sister Vanessa Trinity Mast. Now David if you can still see through tears I want you to pay attention when I say this played you. You remember your little accident at elimination chamber you never saw who was driving did you well it was me! and as far as my little match at wrestle mania that's called taking one for the team. By the way McCool you got me pretty good that was an Oscar performance. but it goes deeper than that. you see You've been our Pawn for quite sometime Davie. See having you beat Evan at the rumble was a plan see you didn't really win se Evan took a dive. Because see I knew David. I knew that in a quest to prove you can do the impossible You'd challenge the Undertaker .I also knew Evan would win money in the bank so I figured if you lost Evan could just jump him and win the belt. But you won then it was the rest is history Now for the real reason we're out here a little barbeque (Michelle puts the Trash can in front of her)

Todd: Well Mat I don't know what to think here by this huge bombshell that Lydia and Mast Media has just dropped on us here I mean Lydia and Vanessa sisters.

Striker: I know and now this barbeque ( Lydia opens the box Michelle was carrying and pulls out an Arch Angel t-shirt and throws it into the trash can followed by an A.O.L shirt and her A.O.L motorcycle vest)

Todd: Well we see Lydia casting off the A.O.L colors and…..no not this(Lydia takes the engagement ring off and tosses it in then pours lighter fluid into the trash can and lights a match)

Lydia: Every one take a look at the future of the A.O.L and the Angel nation (Drops the match and smiles before kissing Evan)

Striker: Well Mast Media I guess claiming victory as we watched the flames burn. (Show ends with a shot of the flames)

**The Next week**

**Smack Down ( **the show opens with the normal intro**):**

Todd: The WWE universe on fire as we bring you Friday night Smack Down live from the university of Nebraska. Todd Grisham Mat Striker at ring side and tonight garnets to be explosive right Mat

Striker: That's right the man at the center of an emotional roller coaster is here the former worlds champion The Arch Angel David Hodges is here tonight (finishes as Michelle McCool's theme hits)

Todd: Well I'm sure Hodges has a lot to say and it may concern these two women as we get set for diva's action

Announcer: The following is a diva's match set for one fall introducing first being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast from Palatka FL Michelle McCool( Michelle does her normal entrance)

Striker: As I see Vanessa and Michelle I can't help but think about last week all the secrets exposed so to speak ( Finishes as the lights go dim and the screen fills with a full moon followed by a wolf howling and the image of a tribal wolf's head design as _Take it_ _out on you_ by Goldie locks hits followed by red and black strobe lights)

Announcer: And her opponent from Oceanside CA The She Wolf, Cass ( Camera shows a toned tan skin young woman with shoulder length black hair cut in layers dressed in black leather tights with the same wolf's head symbol on each side in red a black leather tube top with the same red wolf's head on it that leaves her toned stomach and tattoos exposed. Her tattoos are a tribal with a wolfs head howling on her right arm, a snarling wolfs head on her left forearm, and a tribal wolf's paw on the right of her bellybutton. Her gear is rounded out by her black boots with the red wolf's head on the front and the red and black face paint that covers the upper half of her face and is mix of Apache war paint and wolf pack Sting)

Todd: Well making her WWE debut the She Wolf, Cass a very unique young woman (Cass stands on the top rope and the camera gets a close up on her face showing the yellowish green wolf's contacts in her eyes and the fangs in the upper row in her mouth as she smiles before hopping off)

Striker: Unique indeed a black belt in both Taekwondo and Muay Thai and correct me if I'm wrong did I just see fangs

Todd: Well we'll look into that later as we get this match started

Cass and Michelle tie up in a collar elbow hold Michelle shoves Cass against the rope and taunts her and holds her cheek out telling her it's a free shot. Cass gets up to take it but Michelle pushes her down again. Michelle offers her another shot slides into her before she can get up all the way and laughs

Striker: Well Michelle not showing any respect to Cass here Todd (Cass gets to her feet while Michelle's back is turned)

Todd: Well Mast Media doesn't respect anyone

As Michelle turns back around Cass catches her with a Hammer punch to the jaw knocking her off balance making the crowd cheer. She then hits her with a spinning hook kick the sound of which echoes in the arena and turns Michelle's head almost a full 180 before she falls to the mat. Cass then hops over her and bounces of the rope then hits the Fang strike (rolling thunder). She then gets to her feet and picks Michelle up on her shoulders and Howls at the crowd and hit Michelle with her finisher the Blood Moon (F5, into a DDT) then a cover

Striker: Cass with that move she calls Blood Moon and its over 1,2,3

Announcer: and the winner of this match Cass! (Cass's music hits)

Todd: Well what a great way to start her career here and….Oh no what's this (Vanessa gets in the ring with a mic)

Vanessa: Wow impressive. Allow me to introduce myself I'm Vanessa Trinity Mast CEO of Mast Media and the WWE women's champion.( crowd boos) Now I don't know if you noticed but after the draft I have a few spots in my organization and after what I've just seen I'm offering a spot to you

Striker: Well VTM offering Cass a spot in the company

Vanessa: So what do you say

Cass: Hell no (doesn't see Michelle get up)

Vanessa: Wrong answer (Vanessa kicks her in the stomach and Michelle bull dogs her)

Striker: Cass turning down Vanessa's offer now suffering a two on one attack (Michelle stands Cass up and Vanessa is about to hit her with the belt when the crowd starts cheering)

Todd: Maylor! Maylor out here now and Vanessa and Michelle fleeing (Mandy checks on Cass while Taylor tells Vanessa and Michelle to come back as the show goes to break)

**Later that night ( **Show opens with David's theme and fans cheering**)**

Todd: Welcome back to Friday Night Smack Down as we see a man who has been through intense physical and emotional pain The Arch Angel David Hodges (David limps to the ring in street clothes and dark shades his dreads are cut short from normally stopping in between his shoulder now stopping at the top of his neck he also has a bandage on his fore head)

David: Look I just want to know why. Why Lydia I love you what did I do to make you do this. Just help me understand. WHY! (Lydia's theme hits and walks out in street clothes)

Striker: Well here comes the source of Hodge's pain his former fiancée Lydia Dumas (Lydia takes the mic from David)

Lydia: You want to know why I did what I did. It's quite simple see although I found you handsome and it was fun for awhile. You never gave me that thrill that Evan does I mean do you know how many times we made love I had to keep from saying Evan's name. (crowd boos) Or do you know how many times I snuck into Evan's room. I'm sorry David are you upset did I hurt your feelings. Well the truth hurts (gets right in David's face) and you know what else is true David. No matter what you do you're still that friendless loser you always were, your still the kid that got beat up in school. And You know why because your nothing but a weak coward (Slaps David. David just rubs his cheek and leaves the ring) Aww what's the matter youre going to cry (crowd boos) Ladies and gentlemen the mighty Arch Angel (Show fades to black with David walking up the ramp with his head down)

**A/N: Well we have come to the end of another mile in the path let me know what you think**


	20. Rebirth

**A/N: Angel Nation what up its me SDR back with another mile in the path of our hero well this chapter takes place two weeks after the last two and as we know our hero is in emotional but this chapter will begin the birth of a new darker side of his character and will bring in a new OC from our hero's past**

**Raw: (**The show comes from break with the Dude Busters theme)

Cole: Welcome back to Raw as we get set to bring you tag team action

Announcer: The following is a non title match set for one fall introducing first weighing in at a total combined weight of 415 pounds the team of Trent Beretta and Caylon Croft

King: well hears one of the hot Tag teams brought over from Smack Down in the draft a few weeks ago wanting to make a name for themselves here on Raw (Finishes as _Drop The World _hits)

Announcer: And their opponents from Newberry County SC weighing in at total 365 pounds they are the unified tag team champions The Arch Angel David Hodges and The Renegade Katie Perritt The Renegade Angels (David is dressed in his red and black pants and the upper half of his body is taped from his left shoulder down and as they make their way to the ring Katie leans over and talks to him)

King: As we see the unified tag champs I can't help but think about how Hodges has been off his game due the emotional and physical stress he's endured

Cole: King call it what it is which is Hodges is losing steam because he wants to cry over his ex girlfriend insulting him. And he's just being proved how over rated he is.

King: Over rated? The man is a former World champion , he beat the Undertaker

Cole: Be that as it may if he were as good as people say he is he'd wouldn't let his little girlfriend breaking his hart effect him or his little cult.

King: Well this match is underway as we see as you put it overrated former worlds champion

David ties up with Croft then shove him in the corner. Croft gives him a kick to the ribs then kicks him again and a small amount of blood comes from his mouth. David looks at the blood and rolls out of the ring and starts up the ramp and Katie hops of the apron an yells at him loud enough so the ring mics pick it up.

Katie: What are you doing!

David: I can't do this ! (David walks up the ramp as the ref counts to ten and the show goes to break)

(Fades back from break)

King: Welcome back to Raw where moments ago we saw this. The Arch Angel David Hodges walking out on a match. Hodges is a guy with that never quits I don't know what's going on here.

Cole: Well during the break this happened (Footage of David walking to his car with his bag. With Katie walking behind him)

Katie: Dave !, Dave! Dave stop!

David: (tears in his eyes) What

Katie: Look man she broke your hart-

David: BROKE MY HART! she freaking shattered me! I wanted to give her everything, everything! and she treats me like trash like I don't matter!. So you know what I'm gone you're in charge(gets into his car and starts the engine.)

Katie: David what no you can't. what about your career you worked your whole life to get here and you're just gonna throw it away over Lydia.

David: I don't know (Drives off as the camera goes back to normal footage)

Cole: Well King I guess the question is Hodges just gone for the night for good.

King: I don't know Michael I don't know. (Fades to break)

**Smack Down:**

Grisham: The WWE Universe has invaded the big easy New Orleans L A I'm your host Todd Grisham along side Matt Striker and Matt what a night its gonna be (Finishes as Lita's theme hits sending the crowd into a frenzy)

Matt: And what a night to start things off with one of the most decorated diva's in WWE history Lita (Lita walks very calmly to the ring)

Grisham: Lita former four time women's champion we last saw her back around Survivor Series during that feud with the Hart Dynasty ( Lita ask for a mic)

Matt: Well Lita obviously out here with a purpose

Lita: Right now I'd like to address my sisters Vanessa and Lydia. A while back I saw my Sister Lydia win the women's title and I was proud overjoyed that my younger sister would continue in my footsteps. But around that time someone from our past reared the there head someone named Vanessa our younger sister. I saw her break up two men that were best friends and lunch a vicious gang war. Then watched her end a relationship and Shatter a man who I regard as a friend and brother. Look I know I've done some things in the past that I regret. But Lydia and Vanessa didn't have to do what I did and I'm ashamed of their actions. (Finishes as _G4L_ by Rihanna hits and Lydia, Michelle McCool, Vanessa and Alica Foxx walk out)

Striker: Well here comes the group within the group G4L Girls for life three of which Vanessa, Lydia and Michelle will be in action tonight in our six diva main event this group formed after Vanessa help that woman Alica Foxx steal a match from Victoria

Grisham: Vanessa says to find four more people that raised this much hell you'd have to go back to the 80's to the Four Horseman and you'll have G4L

Lydia: You're ashamed of us. No Amy we're ashamed of you (Crowd boos) You were nothing more than a tramp for your whole career (crowd boos) Half of which you spent on your back and not just because of your little broken neck (crowd boos) I mean do you know embarrassing is to hear your sister's a whore Amy. Do you! And lets not forget how you treated our dear sister (Lydia hands the mic to Vanessa)

Vanessa: Yeah lets tell our sister's fans how she used to bully me. or how when ever she'd go on the road and Christmas and Birthday's would roll around she'd have something for you but nothing for me. How about when I got beat up and begged you to help me Amy you beat me spit in my face and told me go ask your daddy for help. Or how you locked me in a closet . But you know who watched out for me through all your torture Amy? Lydia was there and when you turned on her for defending me we made a pack to get you back for all you did and payback time is now( Hits Lydia in the head with the mic and all four attack her)

Striker: I can't believe these jackals at (Vanessa stomps grabs her leg and puts on the figure four while Lydia stands on her hands so she can't move while Alicia kicks her and Michelle goes outside the ring and tosses in a chair)

Grisham: These four women vicious and what are they doing, (Vanessa breaks the hold and puts the chair over her Lita's leg up to her knee and Michelle rolls in with a sledge hammer)

Striker: No they can't do this... (Michelle hits the chair with hammer) No!

Grisham: Michelle McCool with the repeated strikes with the hammer. Now Lita rolling away (Alicia grabs her injured leg and slams it into the ring post) Alicia Foxx now repeatedly slamming the injured leg. (Lydia climbs to the top rope)

Striker: Now Lydia up top ... and Emo-mazing! that 450 splash. (Lydia grabs the mic)

Lydia: So nice to see you again sis (Rolls out of the ring as the show goes to break)

(Show fades back in)

Striker: Welcome back to Smack Down were moments ago we witnessed brutal attack at the hands of Mast Media members G4L (Footage of the attack on Lita plays)

Grisham: Lita the victim of that attack started by her own sisters. Folks we'll keep you posted on her condition (Finishes as _I Sit On Acid_ by Lords of Acid Hits)

Striker: Well were about to shift from brutal to strange as we see one of the WWE universes most talk about stars.

Announcer: The following is contest is set for one fall introducing first from the West Village section of New York Gunner Shaw! ( Gunner makes his way to the ring in a pair of long green leather and white fishnet tights his hair is dyed cherry red and as always he's wearing his spiked dog collar) and already in the ring from Batten Rouge LA JT Millwood (Camera shows average looking guy in short orange tights)

Grisham: Well this match underway as we see the controversial Gunner Shaw go up against this JT Millwood (Gunner hits JT with a few hard right hands then Irish whips him into a short arm clothes line)

Striker: Shaw showing what he likes to call that domination style of his with those brutal right hands to that nasty short arm clothesline ( Gunner picks JT up )

Grisham: Looks like Gunner's going for the ... yeas the Safe word (future shock DDT) the cover and its ... not over (Gunner picks JT up again and puts his head between his legs and spanks him Then hits the Choke chain (Hamada Driver) )

Striker: Shaw with that sick move the choke chain and the cover its done (Gunner's music hits)

Grisham: Well A victory for the man who calls himself Mr. controversy (Camera cuts to Taylor laying naked on a bench her butt covered by a towel while Mandy who is also wearing nothing but a towel rubs baby oil on her back)

Taylor: Um that feels good.

Mandy: As good as Cass

Taylor: Come on Mandy you know I don't know how Cass feels. Yet

Mandy: Well babe I can't blame you I mean that body those tats those eyes

Taylor: Oh and those fangs! I just want her to bite me I can't stop thinking about it!

Mandy: Oh and really where exactly do you want her to bite you?

Taylor: Hmm why don't I turn over and show you(Taylor slowly starts to turn over then there's a knock on the door,)

Mandy: Who is it

Voice: Its me Cass (Mandy and Taylor smile)

Mandy: Come in (Cass walks in wearing a reverse version of her gear i.e. all red with the symbol in black also a black base for her face paint. She also has two small feathers braided in her hair)

Cass: Sorry guys am I interrupting (Taylor sits up with her back to the camera exposing herself to Cass)

Taylor: No of course not. Matter of fact we were just talking about you (Mandy walks over and twirls a strand of Cass's hair)

Cass: Oh really

Taylor: Yeah we like you(puts her hand on Cass's arm) Really like you and were wondering if you'd like to make this little team up permanent

Cass: (looks nervous) You mean like join the A.O.L

Mandy: Yeah we'd loved to tag team you. I mean with you

Cass: Um that's nice but I'm a lone wolf and at the moment that's how I want to keep it

Mandy: Ok we respect that. Hey why don't you join us in our pre match warm up

Cass: Well I really wanted to talk to the trainer before our match

Taylor: Oh come on we won't bite. But I don't mind a few fang marks

Cass: Umm later(Cass leaves the locker room)

Mandy: She'll come around

Taylor: I know but speaking of coming (Spreads her legs)

Mandy: (smiles and licks lips) You read my mind (show fades to break)

**Later that night: (Show opens back up with Rihanna's G4L)**

Striker: Welcome back to Smack down as we get set for our main event six diva action

Announcer: The following is a six diva tag match introducing first representing Mast Media being accompanied by Alicia Foxx. The women's champion Vanessa Trinity Mast, Lydia Dumas, and Michelle McCool G4L ( All four make their way to the ring Lydia is dressed in her new ring gear consisting of tight black leather daisy dukes an extra small black studded tank top with a skull and cross bones on the front that shows off her tattoo on her stomach black combat boots her outfit is rounded out by a black studded belt and fingerless gloves. Vanessa is wearing black leopard print robe over her black and white ring gear. Michelle is wearing her black and silver gear).

Grisham: Well the four hyenas making their way to the ring and Matt I can't get over what we saw earlier tonight

Striker: That hennas attack on Lita by the divas of Mast Media known as G4L we can only hope Lita's injuries aren't serious (Finishes as Selena Gomez's _Naturally_ hits making the crowd lose it)

Announcer: And their opponents introducing first from Memphis TN representing The A.O.L Mandy and Taylor the team of MAYLOR! (Mandy and Taylor make their way to the ring in their New Orleans Saints colored gear Mandy's covered by her gold sleeveless jumpsuit with black tribals. Taylor is wearing her normal ring jacket and carrying Mandy's MITB case)

Grisham: You have to wonder what's going through the mind of these two Mandy Taylor and Lydia the closest of friends at one point now turned enemies (Mandy and Taylor stand at the bottom of the ramp)

Striker: It has to effect them Mandy I'd imagine more so than Taylor. Mandy and Lydia went through basic training together in the Air Force. And If you ask any in the armed forces they will tell you bond with people in a way that makes you family and that has to weigh on Mandy's mind(Mandy starts taking off her jumpsuit just as the lights go dim and the screen fills with a full moon and howling wolf followed by a tribal wolf's head design as _Take It Out On You_ by Goldy Locks hits followed by red and black strobe lights)

Announcer: And their partner from Oceanside CA the She-Wolf Cass ( Cass makes her way to the ring and all three get in the ring)

Grisham: And now we see the undefeated She-wolf Cass Mandy and Taylor's tag partner

Striker: Not for nothing but I am very impressed with Cass and the skill she's shown using that martial arts skill and speed she's shown along with that grappling talent.

Grisham: Well speaking of Cass this match underway as we see The She-Wolf star things off against Michelle McCool

Michelle and Cass circle the ring sizing each other up. Michelle goes for a clothesline but Cass leapfrogs her and counters with a standing dropkick knocking Michelle to one knee. Cass the hops on to the middle of the second rope and hits Michelle with The Howl (spring board reverse horizontal elbow) as she gets up. Michelle then crawls to her corner and tags in Lydia points at Cass and says, "Not you, her" and points to Mandy. Cass walks over to her corner and tags in Mandy and she and Lydia start sizing each other up

Striker: Well the two best former friends about to square off in this six diva tag who will win find out when we come back (fades to break)

(Fades back in with Lydia taking an Irish whip from Mandy )

Grisham: Welcome back to Smack Down six diva tag action and it has been all Mandy since the break as we see her hit Lydia with that beautiful back body drop now the cover 1,2, and no! kick out at two. (Lydia gets up and goes into a Muay Thai stance)

Striker: Well Lydia going into a Muay Thai type fighting stance maybe looking to trade with Mandy here Todd

Mandy goes into a Muay Thai stance. Then proceeds to unload on Lydia with hooks and jabs before hitting her with an upper cut followed by an ax kick knocking her to the mat then goes for the cover barely getting one. Lydia rolls to her corner and tags in Vanessa. Vanessa hits Mandy with a spinning heel kick then tries to follow it with the figure four but Mandy kicks her in the stomach and tags in Taylor.

Grisham: Taylor in off the tag with that face buster to the woman's champion!

Taylor goes to bounce of the ropes and Alicia grabs her foot and trips her up. Taylor and the ref yell at her and don't see Michelle slide the belt to Vanessa. Vanessa goes to hit Taylor but Taylor ducks and she hits the ref knocking him out. Taylor then hit Vanessa with Lou Thez press but Michelle and Lydia come in and pull her off . Mandy and Cass the come in and pull them off but all three get outnumbered by the other four divas

Striker: Maylor and Cass putting up a fight but G4L's numbers game getting the best of them (Fans start cheering as someone in a A.O.L sleeveless hoodie and trucker cap hops the barricade and makes a beeline for Alicia Foxx)

Grisham: VICTORIA! VICTORIA! Coming to the aid of Maylor and Cass! (Victoria picks Alicia up on her shoulders)

Striker: Widows Peak to Alicia! Now Mandy and Cass clearing the ring of Lydia and Michelle. Now look at this! (Mandy and Cass look at each other then they both dive over the top rope hitting Lydia and Michelle )

Grisham: Mandy and Cass taking out Lydia and MC Cool now Victoria reviving the ref

Victoria gets the ref up just as Taylor hits Vanessa with the Taylor made (Muscle buster)

Striker: Taylor made connects 1,2,3 its over (Mandy and Taylor's theme hits)

Announcer: And the winners of this match the team of Maylor and Cass (Taylor rolls out of the ring and she Mandy, Cass and Victoria walk up the ramp as the show goes to black)

**Smack Down the next week (the show opens with Katie in the ring in her street clothes consisting of an A.O.L t-shirt and ripped jeans):**

Striker: Welcome to Smack down coming to you live from Milwaukie as we see the second in command of the A.O.L The Renegade Katie Perritt in the ring

Katie: I don't want to waste any time so Dave get out here now!

Grisham: Well The Arch Angel's tag partner calling him out apparently.(finishes as David's theme hits as the crowd goes nuts)

Striker: Well here he come The Arch Angel David Hodges (David walks to the ring a black and gray plaid shirt and black jeans)

Grisham: The Angel obviously still suffering some of that emotional trauma from the situation revolving around Lydia and Evan Bourne

David: Katie what's this about

Katie: What's this about? This about you man! You and the way you've been walking around blaming and feeling sorry for yourself for what happened between you and Lydia. Sitting around thinking about how you're a failure and how you want to kill yourself and how your life is worthless or how no one loves you (David raises the mic) Don't deny it because I know you Angel man. We grew up together I know you and I know how you think when you get like this. That's how I know you won't listen to me that's why I figure you'd listen to her (Katie points to the ramp as a light skinned biracial young woman with long black hair that stops just past her shoulder blades and piercings in her right eyebrow nose walks out dressed in a black Arch Angel t-shirt and a jean skirt that shows off the Chinese dragon going up and around her left leg. She also has sleeve)

Striker: Well who is this Todd (the Woman gets into the ring and hugs Katie while David mouths why is she here)

Grisham: I don't know Matt but she apparently has some connection to Angel and The Renegade

Katie: Kim talk to him please(hands the mic to Kim)

Kim: Look at me David. Look at me! You and me grew up together we've known each other since first grade. That's how I know this isn't you. This is you holding back you, you being scared of what's inside of you.

David: You don't know what you're talking about

Kim: I don't know! I know you Dave I know what's inside of you. I know that anger that rage. I know that inside of you lies the heart and mind of a psycho path. Are you forgetting how you'd get when someone used to pick on me you or Katie. Are you forgetting how they called you the son of Michael Myers. Are you forgetting what you did to my father.

David: That's enough!

Kim: No! I told you what he was doing to me how he abused me and you beat him half to death! You put him in a coma for weeks David! That rage that power and everything else about you made you my angel. And it made me fall in love with you made me worship you! Don't you remember whenever you lost it I was there to reign you in. Or how it was me and Katie who went to North Carolina with you. I remember David. I remember you chasing after that bitch Lydia and wishing it was me. (gets in David's face) Because she wasn't good enough for you. She was never really an outcast like us. She was and is nothing more than a poser whore! (David garbs her by the hair and pulls it. But the only response he gets from her is a mixture of laughter and screams as she shakes like she's having an orgasm)

Striker: This woman apparently pushing all the right buttons as we see the look of rage in the Arch Angel's eyes

Kim: YOU FEEL IT DON"T YOU! ALL THAT HATRED RAGE! YOU FEEL IT AND YOU LOVE IT DON"T YOU! YOU LOVE CAUSING PAIN DON'T YOU! (David leans down and gives her a deep French kiss)

Grisham: Whoa! Look at this(David breaks the kiss and santches the mic from Kim while loosening the grip on Kim's hair)

David: YES I DO!

Kim: Good because now's the time my love. Now you me Renegade and the rest of the Angel Nation show the world just how sick and twisted we can be and David ( steps back) I'm yours ( Takes off her shirt revealing a sex black lace bra and the two red and black stars on the front of her shoulder as well as the hartagram tattooed on her left breast and another star on her right done in purple and black and the cross on the left of her belly button ring) mind body (takes off her skirt revealing the lace boy shorts and the tattoo of a pair of lips on her right butt cheek and exactly where the dragon stops) and soul (kneels in front of David)

Striker: Well certainly a bit of devotion on this young ladies' part. (David pulls Kim up by her hair and Kisses her)

Grisham: Looks like Hodges is taking the offer (David's music hits and all three leave the ring as the show fades to break)

**The Next Week During the middle of Smack Down after a Evan and Kevin's tag match: **

Striker: Well the flagship team of Mast Media with the help of Lydia stealing yet another victory here and(All the lights in the arena go out ) What's going on (The Lights come back to reveal Kevin Fain hand cuffed to the ring being choked by Christian Curt Hawkins and Evan being cuffed to the other side by Katie and Taylor While David stands in the middle of the ring smiling and Kim is on top of Lydia slamming her head into the mat meanwhile Cass, Mandy and Victoria Stand guard outside the ring with weapons)

Grisham: THE A.O.L! and look at the carnage Fain choked out Kim beating the holy hell out of Lydia ( David pulls a pair of brass knuckles from his pocket and starts beating Evan with them) Hodges unloading on the champ with those brass knuckles and here comes Mast Media and Oh The Renegade with the cruiserweight belt to the face of Jimmy Rave! Now the DDT into the ring steps (Vanessa tries to get to the ring Mandy and Taylor catch with a double belly to belly suplex into the barricade)

Striker: Well Mast Media coming out to help but getting taken out as we see Cass with that devastating Cass-a-nova (Goldberg Spear) driving Michelle McCool into the stage and this just a train wreck and… WIDOW'S PEAK TO ALICIA FOX!

Grisham: Victoria with that widow's peak Hodges beating Evan Bourne to hamburger meat and…. Wait what's going on here (Kim stands Lydia up and smiles as the camera shows the cold almost Undertaker like look in David's eyes)

Striker: Hodges looking at Lydia with those dead eyes and I don't think this will hold well for the former fiancée of The Arch Angel (Kim shoves Lydia into David as she pleads no and he puts her head between his legs and points to the sky as the fans cheer)

Grisham: No he wouldn't do this ….MICHAEL SWORD! That sick front flip piledriver ( David tells Kim to bring him a mic as he picks up the world title)

Striker: I think this is sick even for Hodges

David: This is mine you stole it from me and I will make your life hell until you give it back. This was only the beginning Evan! In the words of the great Alice Copper "Welcome to my nightmare" ( David kicks Evan in the temple and leads the A.O.L out of the arena with a smile on his face)

Striker: Well Hodges saying that this was only the beginning if that's true I'd hate to be the world champion now (show fades to break with a rolling shot of the bodies of Mast Media)

**A/N: Well fans that's that I hope you enjoyed. Before I go I feel must say that I do not condone a man putting his hands on a woman in anyway and that the actions in this story are merly a plot device. Anyway as all R&R let me know what you think of the new darker Angel and his new girl **


	21. Black wings of an Angel

**A/N: What up angel nation I'm back with another update and some news it seems FF has a glitch and my stories iGangster and Power rangers quasar storm have been taken down. Don't worry I will have them back asap when I get home. But in the mean time I'm going to bring you along another mile in the path of our hero so lets get going**

**Smack Down: ( show opens with the arrival of Kim, **_**Kim: I know you Dave I know that anger that rage that's inside you…..(**_** cuts to David with his hand in Kim's hair)**_** YOU FEEL IT DON'T YOU! YOU FEEL ALL THAT HATRED, RAGE … (David kisses her) David: YES I DO**_** ( Camera cuts to The A.O.L attack on Mast Media ending with repeat shot of David hitting Lydia with the Michael sword before going into the normal smack down intro)**

Grisham: Newark NJ has come alive as we bring you Friday Night Smack down. Good evening everyone Todd Grisham an Matt Striker at ringside and as always its going to be an exciting night (Finishes as Teddy Long's music hits)

Striker: Exciting indeed and we're going to start things off with the GM Theodore Long

Teddy: Last week The Arch Angel and the A.O.L conducted a vicious attack in which he used his move the Michael sword on his former girlfriend Lydia Dumas (crowd cheers) Now given that this was Hodge's only offense on of the WWE's no Male on female violence policy he was given the option of paying a 2,000 dollar fine and giving a public apology and no further action will be taken against him. Mr. Hodges declined that option (crowd Cheers) Therefore I have to inform you that The Arch Angel David Hodges and the entire A.O.L are suspended. Further more Hodges has been striped of his Intercontinental and unified tag titles (fans boo) further more no members of the A.O.L or Mast media are allowed to have any matches or physical contact with each other until survivor series (Fans boo)

Striker: Well the GM not making any friends here

Grisham: Well the fans love the A.O.L and Hodges fan favorites here and lot of them feel the Arch angel was cheated out of his world title

Teddy: What that means is later tonight there will be two match between the top four contenders for the IC title and it will be Kevin Fain (fans boo), vs. CM Punk and Gunner Shaw vs. Kofi Kingston the winners of each match to face each other next week and the Gunner vs Kofi Match starts now (Kofi's theme hits)

Striker: Well a sort IC title starts next ( show cuts to break)

**The middle of the Gunner Kofi match**

Striker: the undefeated Gunner Shaw blocking the S.O.S and (fans cheer) Wait a minute it's the A.O.L! what are they doing here (David and the others walk down to the front row behind the announce table dressed in their A.O.L T-shirts and their sleeveless motorcycle jackets and jeans except Kim whose wearing a cut off jean skirt and fishnet thigh highs and Chyna whose wearing leather pants)

Todd: There you see Hodges, with his girlfriend Kim , his Tag partner The Renegade, Mandy ,Taylor, Victoria, Christian and Chyna I guess they bought tickets (Gunner leans over the ropes yells at them then turns and walks into the Trouble in paradise followed by the cover)

Striker: Trouble in paradise and the cover (Kofi's theme hits)

Todd: Well Gunner Shaw getting his first loss after being distracted by the A.O.L we'll try to get some answers from them when we come back(Camera gets a shot of Kim sitting in David's lap)

**Show fades back in (** Matt striker is standing by the barricade)

Striker: Welcome back folks to Smack down Matt Striker here with The Arch Angel and the A.O.L and Hodges I have to ask given the consequences do you regret your decision not to apologize and pay the fine.

David: Absolutely not.(fans cheer)

Striker: Care to elaborate

David: I understand fully what I did was wrong but quite frankly it was justified. It was justified for the fact that when that whore Lydia bashed my face in with a light and ground shards of broken glass into my flesh and slapped face no one fined her no one suspended her! (crowd cheers) Further more I see it as an insult that Vince McMahon man who flaunts his affairs with women for all to see a man who beats his son and strangles his daughter for the amusement of others can tell me and my family that you can't earn a living that we can't do what we do what we love which is entertain you all my angel nation(Crowd cheers) is why I did not apologize. Then the great and powerful wizard of the WWE someone who throws people out of arena for supporting my boy Christian after they spent they hard earned money to get to wrestle mania and can erase championships and one of the greatest technical wrestlers in history with a stroke of his hand strips me of my championships. But that's ok see cause we're more than just wrestlers we are angels! And what you've done Vince is you've done for us is taken us off the leash by saying we can't touch mast media. See all that hell and anger we had direct towards them is now at the whole WWE see now the fun starts now we get to push the limits on everything. DX , NWO, The old ECW, The Flock, Mick Foley hell even New Jack! We're going to make them all look like the damn Disney channel! And the A.O.L and you (looks at Kim and grabs her hair and strokes her like a cat) my Dark Queen my Angel of the night my beautiful nightmare you will be by my side

Kim: Yes my Angel and like you said we will burn the WWE to ash if they get in our way and we will take back all they stole from you. And Lydia and Evan all the hatred we have for you is growing and we will destroy you.

Katie: Its like the Angel man said we will take back everything WWE management and if you get in our way you'll regret it cause you see Vince forgot three very important things. One, at the end of the day we work for the fans not you! (crowd cheers) two I'm still cruiser weight champion that means we can show up anywhere anytime, and Three you never know who could join the A.O.L cause we're always looking for new blood

Striker: Strong words from the A.O.L (Show fades to break)

**Later that night: (The show opens with Layla's theme)**

Announcer: The following is a Diva's match set for one fall! Introducing first from Miami FL Layla!

Grisham: Welcome back to Smack down as we get set to bring you divas action and the return of Layla

Striker: Well my little English muffin returning after that nasty fall at wrestle mania nice to see that but she's up against a tuff challenge for here first match back (The screen fills with a full moon and the sound of a wolf howling followed by Cass's wolf head symbol and her theme music)

Announcer: And her opponent from Oceanside CA. the She-Wolf Cass (Cass makes her way to the ring in dark purple and black version of her gear i. e. dark purple tights and tube top with black wolf symbols on her tights and top black boots with her wolf symbol in black, and purple and black face paint)

Grisham: Matt as we see Mandy and Taylor cheering for their um crush Cass along with the other A.O.L members care to explain why she's not suspended for her involvement (Camera shows Mandy and Taylor blowing kisses at Cass as she gets in the ring)

Striker: Well the Arch Angel explained that Cass is only a part time member of the group kind of like Batman to the JLA and… Whoa Mandy just threw her bra at the ring (Camera shows Mandy readjusting her shirt and Taylor pulling hers out through her sleeve)

Todd: Now Taylor shedding hers as well and I don't think that's exactly pg

Striker: Who cares it was hot as we see this match get underway

Cass and Layla circle each other then tie up in a collar elbow hold Layla then tries to go for a belly to back suplex but Cass reveres it and turn sit into an arm drag. But Layla lands in a back bend a hits Cass with an Irish whip. Cass then hops on the middle rope and hits her with a spring board reverse horizontal elbow then rolls into a pin getting a two. Layla goes to pick Cass up but Cass locks in the guillotine choke.

Striker : Cass with that guillotine locked in tight ! and Layla could be done.

Todd: Well we've talked about the martial arts background that Cas has holding a few black belts and we're seeing a bit of that now.

Striker: That's right the full guard guillotine choke locked in and you can see the A.O.L cheering her on. And referee end the match and Layla out cold.

Announcer: the winner of this match Cass( Cass's them hits and she rolls out of the ring)

Striker: Well Cass walking over shaking hand with the A.O.L …Whoa! (Camera gets a shot of Mandy and Taylor with lifting their shirts and flashing)

Todd: Well the AO.L said they'd shock everyone and they certainly shocked Cass (Fades to break with a shocked look on Cass's face)

**Later that night (during the Punk vs. Kevin Fain match)**

Striker: Punk going for the go to sleep but Fain hoping off the shoulders . and the dropkick.

Todd: I think Fain's going for the nightmare syndrome ….ANACONDA VICE! Punk with the Anaconda vice locked in (David grabs his chair and rushes the ring and hit punk in the head)

Striker: The Arch angel helping Mast Media ? and the referee ending this match

Announcer: The winner of this match by disqualification CM Punk (Punks music hits)

Todd: Well next week its going to be CM Punk vs. Kofi for the IC title but did Hodges help Mast Media (Show fades to black)

**The next week Raw: (During John Cena's promos the A.O.L sits in the front row making fun of him)**

Cena: Shamus ( Gets hit in the face with a spit ball by David) Shamus you human jar of (Dodges a beer can from Katie) Hodges So help me if you are your little friends throw something else I will come down and body you! (Camera shows David telling Cena come on)

Cole: Well Hodges and his cult out here causing some problems for the champ and I personally want to see him knock that smug look off the face of David Hodges (David and the others start the Cena sucks chants)

Cena: You can chant I suck you want but bottom line I'm still WWE champion! (a mix of cheers and boos come from the crowd but more boos and David ask The King for a mic)

David: Whoa calm down Vanilla Ice calm down cause I have more important people to deal with like. Like you Michael Cole

Cole: Me?

David: Yeah I mean you always have such nice things to say about me and the A.O.L so why don't you just let me know what you think (Cole looks nervously at the group in front of him mainly Kim David and Katie and the semi sweet psychotic smile on Kim's face) Oh don't be sacred Kim won't bite unless I tell her to say what's on your mind

Cole: Hodges I think you're an overrated Jeff Hardy knock off (Fans boo) I mean your appeal is to a bunch of lonely kids who feel sorry for themselves because they feel no one gets picked on but them and feel they're so different because they have some tattoos and piercing (fan boos) further more I think this little group of yours are a bunch of ministry of darkness wanna bes an- (Gets cut off by Katie hitting him with a whiskey bottle. Then David smashes his head in to the barricade three times knocking him out an The king bucks up at him)

David: I'm sorry you're out of time. WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO JERRY HUH! YOU GONNA HIT ME! (Jerry draws back like he's gonna hit David but drops his fist) That's what I thought You know Benoit gets erased from WWE history but they let a pedophile into the Hall of Fame (The king takes a swing at David but he ducks and catches the king with a right hand and security comes down and escorts the A.O.L out of the arena as the fans start the Angel Nation chants)

King: them out of here now ( Looks at the blood seeping from Cole's head) Get a medic out here. Mike can you hear me (Show fades to break)

**Super Stars: (Tiffany's theme hits )**

Striker: Welcome to WWE Super stars as we get set to bring you Divas action and Todd look whose here (Camera shows the A.O.L in the front row with Mandy an Taylor holding up a bring back Trish Stratus sign. And Kim holding up a sigh that says stripers are not wrestlers)

Todd: Well we know how the A.O.L feels about Tiffany and some of the other divas here (Camera gets a shot of Mandy and Taylor un buttoning there pants as the lights go dark and the screen fills with Cass's entrance screen)

Striker: Well here's one Diva the A.O.L is a huge fan of The She-wolf Cass and … Whoa! (Mandy and Taylor throw their panties at her and she catches them)

Todd: Last week it was bras this week its panties what will it be next time

Striker: Well I can't wait to find out as we see this match get started

Tiffany and Cass go into a collar elbow hold. Tiffany backs Cass into the corner and gives her the standard five punches then goes for the Irish whip but Cass blocks it and catches Tiffany in fisherman's suplex then rolls to her feet in a crouched stance and the camera gets a shot of her showing her fangs and motioning for Tiffany to get up. Once Tiffany's up Cass hits her with the Cass-A-Nova (Goldberg spear) Cass then gets to her feet and picks Tiffany up and howls at the crowd and hits the blood moon (F5 into a DDT) and goes for a cover

Striker: The Cass-A-Nova then the blood moon and stick a fork in Tiffany she's done (Cass's music hits)

Todd: Well the she wolf's undefeated streak continues. But when we come back after his controversial actions as of late we will talk with the leader of the A.O.L The Arch Angel David Hodges (Show goes to break)

**Show comes back from break**

Striker: Welcome back to super stars Matt Striker with the Lead of the A.O.L The Arch Angel David Hodges (Fans start the Angel Nation chants) Now Hodges with you and the A.O.L being suspended you have been making a lot of noise especially after it appeared you helped Mast media member Kevin Fain last week on Smack Down

David: Lets get one thing straight I was not helping that damn Ken doll I was helping myself (fans cheer) see I saw Fain was going to break that hold and rather than risk him winning against Punk then against Kofi I made sure he was disqualified. Cause I will not let Mast Media steel anymore from me.

Striker: That being said lets talk a bout Raw Monday night that vicious assault on Michael Cole then the verbal attack on Jerry the king Lawler calling the king a pedophile can you explain your actions

David: its quite simple for the past few months Michael Cole has been running his mouth about how the A.O.L is a cult how we're all over rated and I got sick of it so I did what needed to be done I knocked his ass out (Fans cheer) and as for Lawler I respect what you did helping bring this sport to the mainstream but if it wasn't for Andy Koffmen no one would have ever herd of you out side of Memphis and the fact is a while back you were brought up on rape charges by a fifteen year old girl and even though she admitted it was consensual it still makes you a pedophile old man

King: Hey Hodges! (Camera pans to the king walking to the ring) Listen Hodges I've supported you thus far but when you The A.O.L and that skank girlfriend of yours disrespect me that leaves me with little options except this your suspension is over I say you and me next Monday on Raw (Fans cheer and David smiles a sadistic smile)

David: You're on

**Next week Raw: (the kings theme hits)**

Announcer: The following match is set for one fall introducing first from Memphis TN weighing in at 243 pounds Jerry "The King" Lawler

Josh: welcome back to Raw Josh Matthews on commentary as we get set for this match (Finishes the lights go dim and a voice booms through the speakers saying " Fear the wrath of the Angel followed by Linkin Parks _One step closer _followed by blood red andblack strobe lights)

Announcer: And his opponent from Newberry County SC being accompanied by Kim weighing in at 215 pounds The Arch Angel David Hodges (David make his way to the ring in his black and silver ring gear consisting of baggy black pants with silver crosses an chains and suspender like straps and matching jacket like he wore at wrestle mania Kim is wearing a pair of custom made leather pants with slits on the all the way to the top of her waist showing her dragon tattoo and black bikini top showing the rest of her tats)

Josh: There you see the Arch Angel and his girlfriend his dark queen Kim (David gets on the apron and Kim kneels and hugs his leg a like she's praying to him he then reaches down and pulls her up her hair slowly making her smile until their lips touch in a deep kiss making the lights go normal he then motions her to the announce table and hands her his jacket she sniffs it and walks over to the announce table) And the lovely Kim joining me at ringside Nice to officially meet you

Kim: Thank you Josh (the king hits David with a right hand)

Josh: Kim as we see this match get underway what do you predict for this match ( David blocks a right hand from the King and head buts him)

Kim: (rubs her hair sexually) Umm pain nothing but pain and sorrow for Lawler and victory for my Angel (Kim rubs her neck in the same way as her hair as she see David give Lawler a northern lights suplex with a pin only getting two)

Josh: great cover by the former world champion angel but the King kicks out and Kim I have to ask given his injuries what make you so sure of him, (The King hits him with a kick to the stomach followed by a power bomb attempt but David turns it into a swinging DDT)

Kim: Because that gorgeous talented vicious man in the ring right now has no mercy left and he wants a that was from him and that side that sick and twisted side of him is what turns me on (David waits for the King to get up and hits him with the wing and a prayer)

Josh: Wing and a Prayer cover and no Hodges breaking the pin and look at the eyes of Hodges (Camera shows he undertaker/ cactus jack like look in his eyes as he picks the King up and whips him into the corner then hits the Blvd of Broken Dreams)

Kim: Blvd of broken dreams Yes That's it baby! (David picks the King up and tucks his head between his legs and climbs to the top rope)

Josh: Looks Like its test time for the king SAT that pedigree from the top rope, (David picks the King up again then hits the Michael sword. Then Picks him up on his shoulders) And what's he going for here (David takes off into a forward run and jumps into the air and hits him with a inverted sit out Power Slam into an RKO then the cover) What was that

Kim: That Prep boy is the curse mark and this is the future

Announcer: And the winner of this match The Arch Angel David Hodges ( David's music hits and Kim hands him a mic)

David: EVAN BOURNE LYDIA DUMAS MAST MEDIA! Look at the ring cause this is your future! (fans Cheer) Every WWE super star I lay out bring me closer to you and you closer to Death! But right now I'm focused on the paper Champion CM Punk! Punk you are a pretender to the IC crown and soon you to will know the wrath of the Angel (David's music hits and the show fades to break)

**During Smack Down in the A.O.L Locker room (Camera goes around the room showing the unimpressed looks of the A.O.L Before stopping on Kim and David Kim is sitting on David's lap)**

David: Why in the hell should I let you join up with us (Camera pans over to show Kelly Kelly)

Kelly: Well I'm a fan of yours and you know what happened between me a Katie I thought-

Kim: What a trip down route 69 with our girl made you down no that just means red likes em blonde and dumb

Victoria: Yeah and lets face it Barbie your not a wrestler you're a cheerleader Vince wanted to see in a cute little outfit

Kim: And you know what else seeing you reminds me of all those girls that used to bully me and tease me back in high school and I just want to snap your neck into little pieces ! ( Kim dives at at Kelly but David pulls her to her knees by her hair and holds it) Please Davie let me hurt her that bitch or any of her kind don't be long with us

David: (pets Kim like a cat) Shh not now baby. Look we run this crew like a biker gang so if you're willing to learn I suppose you could be a prospect

Kelly: Oh great you won't regret this

David: Not so fast se in order to bee order to be in this group you're going back to basics. You'll pretty much be treated worse than a NXT rookie Mandy an Taylor here will be in charge of your training (Mandy and Taylor walk up)

Mandy: Really Angel man this is what you're giving us to work with I mean she's freaking plastic

Taylor: Yeah fake blonde hair fake tan fake boobs I'm pretty sure those pretty white teeth of yours are caps

Kelly: (small tears) Why are you being so mean what did I do

Taylor: I'm being mean because I'm so sick of little tramp like you who can barely lace up their own boots making the rest of the women in this sport look like sluts

Mandy: You can't even take a bump right (Mandy give Taylor an evil look) matter of fact here's your first leasson Kim show Barbie how to take a bump ( Kim jumps up and spears her through the coffee table Mandy and Taylor croucth don to her level)

Taylor: Did that hurt (Kelly just nod clutching her mid section) Good now walk it off ( Show fades to break)

**Later that night: Backstage**

Josh: Ladies and gentlemen Joining me at this time representing Mast Media The world heavy weight champion Evan Bourne his partner Kevin Fain and Lydia Dumas (Fans boo as the camera pans out to show Evan Kevin and Lydia in street clothes Evan has one of those face mask things for his broken nose and is holding the title) Evan I have to ask you that given the attack on you a few weeks ago and the actions of the A.O.L and The Arch Angel

Kevin: How do we feel about it we're freaking pissed first they attack us from behind by the way real original with the black out. Then when he's supposed to be suspended he cost me a shot at my first singles title But none of that matters cause my man EB is steel the worlds champion

Evan: How right you are Kevin Hodges you see this I took this from you all your dreams smashed and at the new ppv Lawless Massacre the flag ship of Mast Media Evan and Kevin take home the Tag team gold

Lydia: David, David this whole psycho act you got going real cute but come on your new little girlfriend Kim can't handle me mater of fact none of your little friends or any of these divas can compare to me or the rest of G4L (A arm with a sleeve of a wolf's head tattooed on it taps Lydia making the fans cheer as the camera pans to reveal Cass in street clothes consisting of a black tank-top and ripped faded jeans and very Dark sun glasses) what do you want wolf girl

Cass: Its She-wolf , not wolf girl she-wolf!, Anyway I just wanted to remind you that I'm undefeated and not to be cocky but most of my victories have been at the hands of G4L

Lydia: What's your point little puppy

Cass: (Smiles and shows her fangs) Look my point is next its you and me and I garuntee my fans my pack will be howling after you see the blood moon OwwwwwL ( walks off and camera goes to break)

**Later that night: (camera shows David sitting in the A.O.L locker room with Kim between his legs as he strokes her like a cat)**

Kim: Soon my love soon everything will be as it should be soon we will have our revenge on those that trespass against us but first we must deal with the false prophet who hides behind the mask

David: Yes my beautiful nightmare CM Punk and his society will be the first of many to fall before us

Kim: Yes my Angel and I will be by your side your muse as you paint your beautiful masterpiece of destruction in the flesh and blood of the straight edged society And when you do you will have what is yours and we will lay Punks body out for the vultures in heap of mangled flesh

David: Yes my love then onto the next until we reach the Judiest and his woman

Kim: Macbeth, Hamlet, and all the other tragedies will not compare to what we the modern day Syd and Nancy do to Evan Bourne and Lydia

David: Evan Lydia enjoy your life while it last because soon it ends So says the Angel (Camera fades to black)

**A/N: Well that ends this chapter hope you all enjoyed. Anyway hit the little review button and tell me what you think of the darker more sinister angel. Any peace and blessings bye**


	22. Into the black

**A/N: What's up Angel Nation welcome back as we go another mile in the road of our hero. Now let me make one thing clear The Arch Angel and the A.O.L aren't heels they're just bad asses and a little dark and want justice to be served and have to result to scare and terror tactics to get it.****Now that's done lets get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any real talent I use**

**Raw: (The show does a cold opening with a shot of the crowd. Then lights go dark and voice says " A.O.L hear us or fear us" Then Red and black strobe lights go off along with the groups new theme **_**Riot Maker**_** by Tech N9ne. The A.O.L walks to the ring being led by David and Kim. David is holding a mic)**

David: Josh Mathews your services are no longer needed at commentary so take your scrawny ass to the back. Because tonight Raw belongs to the A.O.L ! (Show goes into the normal Raw intro.) Live from Cincinnati this is Monday night Raw! I am the Arch Angel David Hodges being joined by my angel of the night Kim and my partner in crime the cruiser weight champ The Renegade Katie Perritt. And incase you haven't figured this out The A.O.L is running the show tonight

Katie: That's right Angel man the inmates are running the asylum and I'm a little drunk and seeing some hot girls and guys in this crowd that may end up in the dressing room tonight. Kim what are your thoughts

Kim: All I know is that the world is going to see just how Sick and twisted we can be (Finishes just as John Cena's theme hits)

David: Oh hear comes this mother f**ker

Katie: Dave you can't say mother f**ker on live TV! What the f**k are trying to do get us kicked off the air

David: Its free country I can say f**k if I f**king want

Kim: Oh would you two calm the f**k down and lets listen to what this poser has to say.

Cena: So the A.O.L is running Raw tonight. And what do you know they decide to give me the first match well- (gets cut off when his mic goes dead)

David: Well damn I guess the guys in the production truck don't understand don't give the ass hole in the orange t-shirt a live mic (Crowd cheers) Now Johnny I know you don't like me. That's good cause I don't like you either (Crowd cheers) So I came up with something special for you (Points to the ramp as Kahli's music hits) Wait, wait you didn't think I was let you that easy now did you. Say hello to Kahli's partner ( The Miz's music and he and Kahli start towards the ring) Wait stop, stop this match needs something matter of fact I think I know what it needs (Edge and Christian's theme hits)

Kim: Now baby you can't through a Cena beat down with out the viper (Randy Orton's theme hits and they all charge the ring and proceed to make short work of Cena)

David: and the former WWE Champ getting laid out and The Kill shot connects

Kim: I'm just glad someone is finally kicking this boys ass as we see the spear by former A.O.L brother Edge

Katie: I know what you mean Michael Cole had the nerve to call us all over rated but not this punk who gets everything handed to him. I mean he has like two moves that's it . And I hate the Miz but at least he grinded to get to were he is and as you see him setting up for the skull crushing finally I hope he breaks every last one of his damn teeth

David: My sentiments exactly I mean I worked the indies and wrestled in high school gyms, bars and county fairs before Vince even looked at me and as we se the Punjabi plunge I hope that strawberry douche Cole is watching so he sees just how overrated Vince's puppet is And look at Orton coiled and ready to strike and now Khali tossing

Kim: That's it feed the rat to the Viper…. RKO! (Randy covers Cena)

David: Orton hits the RKO and its time to turn out the lights cause the party is over for Cena ( Randy's theme hit )

Katie: And this is what happen to posers when we run the show (Camera cuts to Mandy and Taylor in there white and Carolina blue gear Mandy's covered by her jumpsuit when Kelly, Kelly walks up in a A.O.L T-shirt)

Kelly: Hey guys ready for our match

Taylor: Whoa our match. We Mandy and Taylor have a match you are no ay involved got it!

Mandy: And who the hell said you could wear that A.O.L shirt.

Kelly: Well I thought since I was a member- (Gets cut off by Taylor punching her in the stomach then her and Mandy ripping the shirt off her before pushing her to the floor)

Taylor: (Leans down and grabs Kelly's hair making her cry in pain) Get this through your damn head we are member's of the A.O.L you are a prospect that means you don't get to wear a DAMN SHIRT! ( Slaps her in the face and starts punching her in the stomach)

Mandy: (Pulls Taylor off Kelly) Tay, Tay, that's enough we have match !

Taylor: See how easy that was for me to do that that's why you're only a prospect you're too damn soft! Next time hit me back (Taylor kicks Kelly and walks off as the camera goes to break)

**Show fades back in:**

Announcer: The following match is a divas triple threat elimination tag match (The Bella Twins theme hits) Introducing first from Scottsdale AZ Bri and Nikki the Bella Twins!

David: Welcome back to Raw as we see the Bella Twins get set for action. Renegade I understand you're the only person who can tell them apart so Katie I have to ask which is which

Katie: Dave man I'm more than a little drunk so I can't say that I'll remember this match tomorrow. But I can tell you the tattoo that I need to see to tell them apart is covered up by a layer of spandex. Kim what do you think

Kim: I want to make it known that I hate models trying to be wrestlers. That being said Nikki and Bri make me sick the least cause they come from an actual athletic background. That's why they don't disgust me much (Finishes just as Melina and Maria's Paparazzi/ Legs Like That theme hits)

Announcer: and from Los Angeles Ca. Melina and Maria the team of M & M

David: well her comes two very qualified divas Melina and Maria the wife and wife pairing of M&M

Katie: Aside from the other A.O.L Diva's and a few others this where Vince got it right aye Kim

Kim: That's right its been said That Melina is one of the best wrestler's in the world period. And you have to attribute that to that wickedness and primal energy she has it kind of turns me on when she lets loose in the ring. And Maria is improved a great deal and has taken the time to actually learn this sport (finishes just _Naturally_ by Selena Gomez hits followed by the multi colored strobe lights and the crowd goes nuts)

Announcer: and their opponents from Memphis TN Mandy and Taylor the team of Maylor !

David: Here comes two of my favorite Divas Ms. MITB Mandy and The Blonde Badass Taylor the team of Maylor! And we may be bias but Mandy and Taylor can get the job done better than any divas I've seen in recent history

Kim: I can't think of any better way to put it I mean Mandy and Taylor love to have fun but as we've seen in the past and by how they treat Kelly Kelly they don't play when it comes to the ring. ( Mandy and Taylor get in the Mandy tosses Taylor her MITB case and climbs the closest turn buckle and strips off her jumpsuit)

Katie: They are a little package of hell with sweet candy shell

David: Well this match is underway as we see Mandy Melina and who I assume is Bri Bella

All three divas circle each other sizing each other up. Mandy then hits Bri with a clothesline Then hits Melina with a spinning wheel kick and goes for a quick cover only getting a one before Melina reverses it the pin is then broken by Bri who then tags in Taylor.

Katie: Well Bri Breaking up the pin now tagging in Taylor. And I want to remind the folks that that is perfectly legal in this type of match right Dave

David: I'm sorry I can't watch this. Stop, stop (Everyone in the ring looks at him) Hey ladies I'm sorry this isn't working for me. I mean its just too PG you know am I right (Fans cheer) I mean we have six of the hottest women in TV in the ring one of which is a playboy cover girl( fans start the Maria chants) Now seeing as I know you girls aren't shy you're all about the fans and This show is called Raw I think that right now you all should strip down to what ever you have on under those tights and finish this match (Fans cheer) You herd the people girls I think its to strip. (The fans cheer and Taylor looks over at Mandy then at Melina and Bri and says, "What the hell" Then takes off her top revealing a skimpy blue and white strapless bra and tosses her Top to the crowd making them cheer as she bends over to pull her tights out of her boots. She then slowly starts untying the string on her Tights)

Katie: Angel man I love the way you think as we see the tights slowly come off ( Taylor takes off her tights revealing skimpy blue and white bikini cut panties)

David: Thank you KP and wait, wait Melina's tights are off and I see thongs (Melina revels a black thong and bra making the fans cheer)

Kim: Babe I think you need may need me to catch that snake under the desk ( Just then Mandy's Tights hit the table followed by her top leaving her in a bright blue bra and matching bikini panties that much like Taylor's are a little too small)

David: Well we have to go to break and we'll have more action when we come back ( show fades to break)

Show fades in ( Maria and is in the ring with Taylor and Nikki Maria is wearing ad red Bra and T-back thong Nikki is wearing a pink bra and skimpy pink boy shorts)

David: Welcome back to this lingerie triple threat Divas tag match as we see Maria And Taylor with those double drop kicks to Nikki who is the only Bella left in this match

Kim: Well during the break Bri got caught checking out Taylor and Melina and Melina was able to catch her with the pin

Katie: Hey Maria with the pin 1,2,3 and we are now down to Maylor and M &M

Maria and Taylor circle each other sizing each other up before going into a collar elbow hold Maria turns the hold into a top side headlock but Taylor turns it into a snap release German suplex then goes for a cover only getting a two. Taylor gets to her feet and goes to give Maria a Irish whip but Maria blocks it and counters with a kick to the mid section. Then clubs her back knocks to her knees. Maria holds on to Taylor's hair but Taylor grabs her by the crotch and squeezes using her version of Tommy Dreamer's claw

David: Oh my God! Taylor with that take on Dreamer's claw and now forcing Maria into the corner and that folks is not a PG move but judging by the cheers no one gives a damn (Taylor hits Maria with a forearm knocking her to a seated position Then tags in Mandy and licks her fingers at Melina)

Kim: Tay always said she idolized Tommy Dreamer but I think she left that claw locked in a little longer than she needed to Renegade(Mandy points at Maria and does a sexy dance)

Katie: Look all I know is I'm drunk and horny and we're about to see…. bronco buster! (Mandy pulls Maria out of the corner and Locks in her version of the of the anaconda vice)

David: Well the Manaconda vice and Maria taps out now its down to …. Oh Melina with the dropkick to the back

Melina picks Mandy up by the hair and whips her in the corner making her land in the seated position. Then hits Mandy with a Bronco buster of her own

Katie: Melina with the bronco buster and…. Wait Taylor in the ring now pulling Mel of Mandy and what's she doing. ( Taylor holds up the one minute finger then sits down in the Corner with a smile and does the come her motion)

David: Maybe Tay wants to get a little up close and personal and she's gonna get it bronco buster ! …. And look at this (Taylor pushes Melina to the mat and holds onto her legs and flips over her for the cover)

Kim: Cover 1,2,3 its over

Announcer: And the winners of this match the team of Maylor! ( Mandy and Taylor's music hits and they shake hands with Melina before rolling out of the ring)

Katie: Well our girls pull it off but still to come a match to determine the other number one contenders for our tag team titles that were stolen from us

David: That' s right it's the Uso's vs. The Hart Dynasty tonight

**Later That night towards the end of the Uso's Vs Hart Dynasty match**

David: Jey Uso blocking the Hart attack with that Swinging DDT cover 1,2,3 and the Uso's are going to Lawless Massacre ( Tamina gets in the ring with a mic)

Tamina: Hey Angel brotha did I hear you say that the tag titles belong to you guys. Naw those belts belong to us

Jimmy: Yeah cause dig this those titles been our blood been in our family since before we could walk its in our history

Jey: So at Lawless Massacre in Charleston SC we gonna take them belts in front of your fam partna (Katie and Kim get up like they want to rush them but David holds them back)

David: We'll see( Camera gets a close up on David with a wicked smile on his face and fades to black)

**Superstars:**

Grisham: welcome back to Superstars where the WWE Universe has been buzzing over what happened Monday night on Raw

Striker: That's right the ever controversial A.O.L taking over Raw and running the show as they saw fit. And as we approach the new ppv Lawless Massacre we have to wonder that this has something to do with the A.O.L's mission to destroy WWE and The Arch Angel's mission to get back the IC title

Grisham: Never the less The Arch Angel David Hodges and Kim has sent us this message take a look (Screen fills a shot of the camera panning down the hallway of a dark high school then into a breeze way and stops in a lighted corner and pans down the wall stopping at David and Kim dressed in street clothes and Kim sitting between his legs)

Kim: Do you remember these places my love. Places we were forced to dwell in by those idiots and fools who tortured us made us feel weak useless like were nothing.

David: Yes my Dark Queen I remember how they'd laugh at us. People like Evan Bourne who forced us into the sweet comfort of the darkness and how they gave us labels like freak, emo, goth to make us feel bad about ourselves for living the way we wanted enjoying what we wanted loving how we wanted. People who sat in judgment of others just like the pretender Phillip Jack Brooks better known to the world as CM Punk.

Kim: Punk while you have the IC title for now your time as champion will soon come to an end and this man of vision will once again be where he needs to be

David: My beautiful one the time is coming when the SES shall fall before us

Kim: And when we strike the pretender shall know fear and loss. (Show fades to break)

**Smackdown**: (The show goes through the normal intro then is replaced by CM Punk's Music as he and the SES come to the ring in their street/ ring gear)

Striker: Welcome to Smack Down Mat striker and Todd Grisham at ringside and here come the SES and the straight edged savior the IC champion CM Punk

Grisham: The pontih of purity CM Punk and you have to wonder with LawlessMassacre just nine nights away you have to wonder if Punk's mind is on The Arch Angel

Striker: It has to be Punk and Hodges have never faced each other and the first time they do will be for the IC title and with Hodges in the mind set he's been as of late if I were punk I'd be worried

Punk: Everyone's calling me paper champion but it doesn't matter cause I am your straight Edge IC Champion. (fans boo) This title is a symbol that while you all pollute your bodies with your drugs your alcohol and whatever else I stand as a symbol of what's good in the world and I and the SES are better than you.(fans boo) But the SES can save you and the SES save The Arch Angel (The entire arena goes black and the fans start chanting Angel)

Grisham: What's going on

Striker: I don't know Todd but I have a feeling the A.O.L has something to do with it ( The lights come back on to reveal Punk, Gallows and the masked man knocked out and hand cuffed to the ring with David standing in the middle of the ring in street clothes consisting of a black short sleeve button down shirt and black jeans holding the IC belt)

Striker: Hodges with this ambush

Grisham: Wait Matt where's Sreena ( David smiles at the unconscious figures and drops the belt then rolls out of the ring as the Show fades to break)

Show fades back in

Grisham: Welcome back to Smack Down were moments ago the SES was attacked by the A.O.L

Striker: That's right an attack that left Sreena missing and sent the remaining members of the SES looking for her(Camera cuts to the back and shows Luke Gallows walking through the halls looking for Sreena ) There you see the detoxified disciple looking for Sreena

Gallows: Sreena, Sreena, Sree- (stops when he hears someone whistling pop goes the weasel and the camera shows Kim over his shoulder standing against the wall. Gallows turns around and sees Kim)

Kim: Good night Luke (before Gallows can react he is attacked from behind Christian and Curt Hawkins with a chain choking him to his knees and Kim comes over with brass knuckles and starts punching him as the fans cheer)

Grisham: Luke Gallows being brutalized by The A.O.L being busted open and choked

Striker: The A.O.L said they would destroy SES and it looks like they meant it.

Kim: Lets go we're not done yet ( Camera cuts to a shot of Cass in a black and white version of her gear walking to the curtain when Mandy and Taylor walk up)

Taylor: Hey Cass

Cass: Umm Hey guys what's up

Mandy: We just came to wish you good luck in your match tonight

Taylor: Yeah we know we can't help you tonight and we know how they play so yeah

Cass: Thanks guys that me- (Taylor surprises her by kissing her)

Mandy: TAYLOR! (Taylor breaks the kiss) if you're gonna give someone a good luck kiss do it right like this (Mandy then kisses her then breaks it)

Cass; I um have to go match ( show fades to break)

(Show comes back from break with the screen filled with a full moon and the sound of a howling wolf and Cass's wolf's head symbol followed by her theme music and red black and white strobe lights)

Striker: Welcome back to Smack Down as we get set for Divas action

Announcer: The following is a Divas match set for one fall introducing first from Oceanside CA this is The She-Wolf Cass!

Grisham: Well you can hear the pack howl as we see the as yet undefeated Cass coming to the ring

Striker: Cass is fast fearless , cunning and strong the very embodiment of the wolf but this wolf may have bitten off more than she can chew here tonight(finishes just as Lydia's new theme Rihanna's _Rock Star 101_ hits)

Announcer: And her opponent representing Mast Media and G4L being accompanied By Vanessa Trinity Mast Lydia Dumas (Lydia makes her way to the rig in her gear from wrestle mania and Vanessa is wearing street clothes)

Striker: Well here comes the former women's champion and her sister the current champion VTM Vanessa Trinity Mast and you have to wonder when the Mast Media numbers game is going to come into play (The bell rings and Lydia and Cass circle the ring sizing each other up)

Grisham: No doubt there Mast Media will do anything to win if it hurts the people in Mast Media as evidenced by how Vanessa became the women's champ

Lydia and Cass go into a collar elbow turns it into a key lock but Cass flips Lydia on to her back and locks in an arm bar. Cass pulls tight on Lydia's arm and the ref ask if she wants to give up and she says no. Cass pulls tighter while twisting Lydia's arm adding more pressure. The ref ask if she wants to give and again she says no and bridges out of the hold.

Grisham: Lydia breaking the hold but has the damage already been done find out when we come back (show goes to break)

(Show comes back)

Striker: Welcome back to Friday night Smack Down Todd Grisham and Matt Striker here at ringside in the middle of divas action as we see that boot to the midsection by Lydia followed by the Irish whip to the corner and Todd you can see Lydia favoring that left arm and you have to wonder the condition of it as we see Lydia with those chops

Grisham: Earlier on in this match (Split screen shows what happens) Cass isolated that arm with that arm bar but it during the Cass went for a wrist lock but it Lydia who was able to capitalize on that moment of hesitation and hit that arm drag to gain momentum (Lydia hits Cass with a monkey flip and goes for the cover)

Striker: Lydia with the cover 1,2 and no ( Lydia quickly locks in A chin lock and the camera gets a close up of Cass's face as her face paint starts to peal and shows Vanessa cheering outside the ring) There you see the x factor Vanessa the women champion the sister of Lydia out side the ring

The ref ask Cass if she wants to tap but she says no and the fans start to howl and Cass starts to push up to her hands and knees and starts to get to her feet and the howls get louder

Grisham: The pack on their feet howling as we see the she wolf get to her feet and ramming Lydia back first into the corner!

Cass crotches to all fours and shows her fangs then stands in a crotched position waiting for Lydia to get up. As Lydia gets to her feet Cass goes for the Cass-A-Nova but Vanessa trips her up Cass turns and yells at Vanessa. But as she does Lydia rolls her up in a school girl and grabs her tights but the ref doesn't see it

Striker: Lydia cover and the tights 1,2,3 Mast media steals one

Announcer: Here's your winner Lydia Dumas ! ( Lydia's music hits and she rolls out of the ring and Cass argues with the ref)

Grisham: Well Lydia stealing a victory over The She-wolf and I don't think we've seen the last of this (Camera cuts to the masked man ( Joey Mercury) walking around the parking lot looking for Sreena he then sees Kelly, Kelly)

The Masked man: You! Where is she! ( Kelly screams and runs away and the Masked man chases her)

Striker: Well the hooded stranger chasing Kelly ,Kelly and…. Uh oh (The lights flicker twice then go back to normal and the fans cheer as they see David and Kim sitting on the hood of a black muscle car with David holding a pipe)

Grisham: Its Hodges! ( The mask man tries to back up but only get like two feet before he hits Katie Victoria and Chyna , and Christian)

Striker: Not just Hodges but the A.O.L ( David gets off the hood of the car)

David: Looking for someone ( David hits him in the head with the pipe and the A.O.L starts beating him along with David while Kim watches her eyes Dancing like a kid at Christmas)

Grisham: The A.O.L beating the masked stranger

Striker: Hodges said CM Punk would know loss guess this is what he meant ( Christian and Chyna hold him up while David and Take off his mask)

Grisham: It's Joey Mercury!

Striker: the masked man is Joey Mercury and what are they ( David, Chyna and Christian pick Joey up and ram him face first through the wind shield ) good lord!

Grisham: Hodges said the A.O.L was sick and twisted and I believe it ( David sits on the hood of the car next Mercury's body)

David: I just want you to remember that your savior was no where to be found when you stood against the angels ( Show fades to break)

**Later that night: (show opens back up with CM Punk pacing around the ring)**

Striker: Welcome back to Smack Down where you see a frustrated CM Punk pacing the ring

Grisham: Well all night we've witnessed the dismantling of the SES at the hands of Hodges and the A.O.L

Striker: First the disappearance of Sreena then the brutalization of Luke Gallows and Joey Mercury now the IC Champ in the ring one can only wonder what Hodges has planned next

Punk: Hodges! Get out here now and give me Sreena!

Striker; Well punk calling out Hodges

Punk: Hodges get out here now! ( David's Solo theme hits and he comes out arm and arm with Kim and stand on the stage and does the come her motion )

Grisham: Well here comes Hodges and his beautiful nightmare Kim and whats going on ( Katie and Mandy walk out holding Sreena in a tattered SES shirt and jeans w hood covering her face Punk hops out of the ring and goes for the stage )

David: Punk you take one more step and I swear Sreena goes off the stage!

Striker: Well Hodges holding Sreena hostage

David: Punk she's had ruff enough night see Kim and the girl's had them selves a nice little play date with her and I doubt she'll be the same ( Punk Moves towards the stage ) Punk ! I have nothing to loose I wouldn't think twice about tossing her off this stage

Punk: Hodges let here go please man let her go (Punk gets on his knees) David I'm begging you let her go

David: She must mean a lot to you so I'll let her go on one condition ( Punk says name it) You agree to make our match at Lawless Massacre an Angel's Wrath Match! ( Fans cheer)

Striker: Whoa! Hodges wanting the IC title match to be an Angel's Wrath match!

David: Yes or no Punk is she worth that much to you ( Fans chant say yes)

Grisham: Well what's punk gonna do

Punk: Yes now Let her go!

David: As you wish ( Katie and Mandy give Sreena a push down the ramp Punk meets her Half way and starts taking the hood off and when he does the fans cheer when they see a head full of blonde hair and the face of the person)

Striker: TAYLOR! ITS TAYLOR! ( Taylor jumps out of the way allowing David to lay punk out with a kick to the face)

Grisham: Hodges and the A.O.L coning punk into that deal of that Angel's Wrath match then the ambush

Striker: My question is where is the real Sreena (David props Punk up so he's looking at the ring)

David: Nine days that's how long you have before I show you what real fear and pain is ( Fans cheer) But I am a man of my word so her is your Sreena ( Fans Cheer as Sreena's limp form is lowerd from the ceiling hanging by her arms in only her bra and jeans she has two black eyes and dryed blood on her lips and nose and bruises on her cheeks and ribs and A.O.L spray painted on her stomach)

Grisham: Oh my God Mat this is just sick Sreena hanging lifeless fifteen feet above the ring and just what are you thoughts on this

Striker: Well if this is any indication as to how Sick and twisted The Arch Angel has be come Punk is finished

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Do you think I went too far I really want to know**


	23. Chapter 23 Lawless Massacre

**A/N: What up Angel Nation it me the one and only SDR back with the next mile in the road. Now this chapter marks the second Angel's Wrath match also I am changing Angel's theme music again into something more fitting. So lets get started.**

**Lawless Massacre ( a video of a battlefield and the WWE superstars and divas running through it to a barbed wire ring set to Lil Whyte's **_**Talkin Aint Walkin **_**before showing the words Lawless Massacre in old English letters followed by the pyro going off on the stage and a rolling shot of the crowd)**

King: Live from a sold out arena in beautiful Charleston SC this is Lawless Massacre! I'm Jerry "the king" Lawler alongside Todd Grisham at ringside and tonight is going to be off the charts wild

Grisham: That's right tonight we are gonna see action that will push the limits on all accounts King ( Finishes as the lights go out and the screen fills with a full moon and Cass's tribal wolf's head symbol and a wolf howling and her theme music)

Announcer: The following is a last diva standing match the only way to win is to rinder your opponent unable to answer to the count of ten introducing first from Oceanside CA The She –wolf Cass ( Cass makes her way to the ring in her midnight blue and black ring gear)

King: Well this is what we're talking about as we see the young woman known as the She-wolf Cass enter the ring for this last diva standing match and look at the fangs aren't they great

Grisham: Yes they are king I've seen this young lady every week since her debut on Smack Down and she's making her pay-per-view (Finishes as Lydia's theme Rihanna _Rockstar 101_ hits,)

Announcer: And her opponent from Concord NC being accompanied by the WWE women's Champion Vanessa Trinity Mast Lydia Dumas. (Lydia walks to the ring in her new ring gear consisting of black tights with gold trim with her hips exposed and a black and gold half corset top)

King: well to give the fans a little background on this match Lydia stole a match from Cass on smack down the other week and Lydia stole the match by hooking the tights

Grisham: That's right and Cass went to general manager and asked for this match and Cass- A-Nova! And this match is under way her king.

Cass sits on Lydia's mid section and starts punching her in the face but the ref stops cause she's using a closed fist. Lydia gets to her knees and crawls to the nearest corner and sits there then Cass hits her with a dropkick to the chest making her hit her head. The ref backs Cass up and starts the ten count

King: Cass with a drop kick and the ref with a count of five and Lydia back up

Lydia goes for a clothesline but Cass ducks it Lydia then hits her with Paile kick knocking her to her knees the drop kicks her roll onto her back. She then goes to pick up Cass for a power bomb but Cass catches her in the guillotine choke making Vanessa pound the mat outside the ring.

Grisham: Cass with that guillotine locked in and the women's champion livid

Lydia picks Cass up and hits her with a power bomb making her break the hold. She then starts walking around the ring taunting the crowd and dosen't see Cass get up behind her. Cass then locks in the Death Paw (Tazzmission) and drops to her back as Lydia struggles to get out until she stops moving and the ref tells her to break the hold.

King: Cass with that Death Paw and Lydia's out the ref starting the count. (Vanessa hops up on the apron and pulls Cass throat first across the top rope)

Grisham: That witch Vanessa again interfering and now both women down and the ref has to restart the count. ( The Ref starts the count over and the fans start howling and stomping)

King: Well the pack is on their feet cheering ( Cass starts to roll on to her back while Lydia rolls onto the stomach)

Grisham: It s all about who can get up to a vertical base first (Cass pops up in rock like fashion and shows her fangs making the crowd go nuts) And Cass is up and ready to pounce ( Cass waits for Lydia to get to all fours and scoops her up onto her shoulders and howls)

King: I think its time Lydia took at the Blood Moon! F5 into a DDT and its over

Cass circles around Lydia like she's ready to attack and as the ref gets closer to ten and as he gets to five and Lydia tries to get to all fours but can't get her knees under her.

Grisham: Referee at seven and I think its safe to say this match is over King

King: 9, 10 and this match is done

Announcer: And the winner of Winner of this match Cass ( Lydia rolls out of the ring as Cass's music hits and Cass points to Vanessa and says she wants the belt)

Grisham: Well Cass gets the win and right now we're gonna take you backstage with Josh Matthews Josh

Josh: Thanks Todd and my guest at this time is the WWE Intercontinental Champion CM Punk (Fans boo as the camera shows CM punk) Punk I have to ask given the actions by your opponent and the conditions of this title match what is your mindset going into this Angels Wrath match.

Punk: How do I feel? I feel to my stomach not only did that sick freak The Arch Angel and his band of thugs who are obviously all in some kind of altered state of mind from what ever drugs they're on kidnap Serena. But they took out Gallows and Mercury. And to top it off I have to wrestle him in his match in his home states in front of these drunken red necks (Fans boo) But its ok cause I'm straight edge and tonight Straight Edge saves and keeps the gold (Punk walks off and the camera cuts back out to the announce table)

King: Well strong words from the IC champ

Todd: but the question is can he live up to them king (Finishes as the lights go dim and Lords Of Acid's _I Sit On Acid_ hits and the lights begin to strobe)

King: Now what's he doing here (Gunner crawls to the ring dressed in his ring gear consisting of short metallic purple Tights cut more for a diva with the cut along the hips matching knee high boots and knee pads fingerless gloves that go up to his elbows along with a matching dog collar. His outfit is rounded out by his bright orange hair purple eye shadow and lipstick and body glitter and nipple rings)

Todd: Here comes the self proclaimed Lady Gaga of Smackdown Gunner Shaw who was out on leave for medical reasons (Gunner get in the ring and ask for the mic and puts his hand on his hip and stands in very feminine I'm a bitch type way)

King: Yeah Todd and knowing this guy it probably took a shot of penicillin to cure

Gunner: Well, well I take sometime off and all everyone seems to talk a bout is the A.O.L (fans cheer) The A.O.L and all the controversy that they've been causing well all you bad little pets have forgotten that daddy is the king of controversy (Fans boo)

Todd: Well the fans here in Charleston here not really liking Gunner Shaw

Gunner: So I figure since the head angel is busy tonight. I figure I might as well Challenge his little sidekick The Renegade for her cruiserweight title (Fans cheer)

Todd: Well looks like we're going to have a cruiserweight title match right her tonight

King: Well I'm sure the fans would love to see that

Gunner: Come on fire crotch pull your lips from whatever bottle you have them wrapped around and get out here

King; Well Shaw calling out the cruiserweight champ (Gets interrupted by Rob Zombie's _Living Dead Girl_) And her she comes (Lights search the crowd until they find Katie walking through the crowd carrying half a six pack in one hand and the title in the other)

Todd: The self professed Red headed bitch from down the street making her way through this South Carolina crowd (Katie stands on Barricade and calls a girl over and pours a beer down the girls body)

King: And the beer bath and these fans love it (Katie hops of the barricade and grabs mic and slides into the ring)

Katie So you want a shot at my belt

Gunner: That's right bitch (Katie grabs a beer)

Katie: Well you got it! (Katie hits him in the face with the beer can)

King: Well the Renegade living up to her name as we see the beer can shot (Katie bounces off the ropes and hits a spinning heel kick knocking Gunner on his back in the middle of the ring)

Todd: Well Katie calling for referee Charles Robinson now the bell rings and the front flip corkscrew leg drop and the cover and its over

Announcer: And the winner of this match and still WWE Cruiser Weight Champion The Renegade Katie Perritt (Grabs her belt and her beers and heads up the ramp)

King: Well a victory for the Renegade pulling off the victory and now its time for tag team action it's the Uso's vs. Mast Media's flagship team Evan Bourne and Kevin Fain

**Later That Night after the tag match:**

King: Well we have new unified tag team champions in the Uso's distraction by Tamina pay dividends. (Finishes just as _Naturally_ by Selena Gomez hits)

Todd: Well king here comes three of your favorite Divas Maylor and the A.O.L prospect Kelly, Kelly ( Mandy Taylor and Kelly are dressed in street clothes. Mandy and Taylor are carrying two big bottles of baby oil a piece)

King: Todd is that baby oil Mandy and Taylor have and is that kiddy pool Kelly's carrying

Todd: Yes it is King and given what Mandy and Taylor have been up to this is going to be good ( Kelly slides the pool in and moves it to the middle of the ring followed by Mandy and Taylor and Taylor ask for two mics)

Taylor: (Maylor chants) What's up SC I'm Taylor

Mandy: And I'm Mandy and together we are

Both: Maylor

Taylor: Now we've been watching all night and we have to say this pay-per-view not really living up to its name

King: What?

Mandy: I mean its called Lawless Massacre and all we are seeing is PG stuff where's the Lawlessness. So me and Mandy decided to go to Sam's Club down the street and get a few things to give you fans something you all want to see

Taylor: That's right girl on girl oil wrestling! (Fans cheer)

King: Oh Boy! (Kelly starts putting oil into the pool)

Mandy: So while Kelly gets the pool ready we need two hot girls nineteen and older who want to get wet and wild ( Fans start cheering)

Todd: Well never a dull moment with these two

Taylor: Ok you in the Arch Angel t-shirt (Taylor picks a reed head in a Arch angel shirt tied in the back so her stomach is exposed)

Mandy: And your friend too ( Mandy says motioning the girl Black haired girl)

King: Well this is a little treat for the fans from Maylor (Mandy and Taylor hold the ropes open for the girls)

Mandy: Ok girls introduce your selves starting with you (Holds the mic out to the red head)

Red Head: Hi I'm Jessica

Mandy: Alright Jessica where are you from

Jessica: I'm from right here in Charleston SC (fans cheer)

Taylor: Ok sweetie and you are ( holds her mic out to the black haired girl)

Black haired girl: My names AJ and I'm fro Charleston SC ( Fans Cheer)

Mandy: Now you two are friends right (both girls nod)

Taylor: And you're not shy around each other right (both girls nod)

Mandy: Ok girls here are the rules you two are gonna strip down to your underwear and get into the pool then Tay and I will pour the rest of the oil over you

Taylor: That's right and when the bell rings you have three minutes to get a pin the winner of the match gets two hundred dollars

Mandy: So girls take it off (The girls strip down to their underwear AJ is wearing a pink and black striped bra and matching thong panties and Jessica is wearing a Hello Kitty bra and boy shorts)

King: Todd did I mention I love the way these two think (The girls go to get into the pool but Taylor stops them)

Taylor: Wait, wait Mandy this still is to clean for Pay-per view So I'll tell you what girls we'll up the cash to four hundred dollars if you lose the bras ( Fans cheer)

Mandy: Come on Girls what do you say four hundred cash what's it gonna be

Todd: Well what is it gonna be ( AJ and Jessica look at each other then reach behind there backs and undo their Bras and hand them to Mandy and Taylor making the fans cheer)

King: Puppies! (The girls get into the pool and Mandy and Taylor pour oil on them starting from their heads)

Todd: Puppies in oil king

Mandy: Ok ready ( both girls nod) Ok ring the bell

The girls tie up and fall into the oil and roll around slipping over each other trying to pin each other . AJ slams Jessica. But Jessica gives her a wedggie and smacks her butt making the fans cheer

Taylor: Ok girls thirty seconds ( Both girls get up and tie up and Jessica slams A J and pins her) 1,2,3 And Jessica is the winner. ( Both girls get up and Mandy raises her hand then raises AJ's hand)

Mandy: Lets give them both a hand (fans cheer)

King: Well Mandy and Taylor know how to keep the crowd hyped and right now we're gonna shift gears as we take look at the next match

Todd: That's right it's the Miz vs. John Morrison for the United States championship

**Later That Night:**

Todd: Well as we see the twenty foot scaffold being lowered over the ring and the ropes being switched with barbed wire we know what match is next

King: That's right it's the Angel's Wrath match for the IC title and earlier today the Arch Angel and Kim had this message (camera cuts to a video of Kim sitting between David's legs)

Kim: Tonight the WWE universe will see just what happens when you push someone with the vision and heart of the Arch Angel over the edge. David my love my Angel King tonight is a night of destruction

David: Yes my sweet nightmare tonight I destroy the false profit Philip Brookes and leave only the empty shell of body and as a trophy my love I will bring you the so called Pastor of Purity's black vail his precious mask

Kim: Tonight Cm punk learns pain (Camera cuts to a close up of the title hanging over the scaffold)

Announcer: The following is an Angel's Wrath match for the Intercontinental championship the only way to win is to climb the scaffold take down the title then pin your opponent (The Lights go dim and a voice booms "Fear the Wrath of the Angel" Followed by a blinding white light then red and black strobe and Skillet's Falling Inside The Black) introducing first the challenger from Newberry County SC weighing in at 216 pounds The Arch Angel David Hodges!

Todd: Well King here comes someone you've had some problems with as of late (Comes to the ring in his solid black gear consisting of baggy black pants with chain link straps with black studded Crosses a D-rings and a sleeveless hooded jacket with the same pattern)

King: Todd let me tell you something after our match a few weeks ago I have respect and fear for Hodges ( David slides into the ring his hand touching the thumb tacks on the mat he then goes to the closest corner and raises his arms bringing the lights back to normal then takes off his jacket revealing the catholic cross on his chest then "floats" down) Hodges is a dangerous man and if you ask me Punk would better off handing over the belt ( Finishes as CM Punk's theme hits)

Announcer: And his opponent From Chicago IL weighing in at 225 pounds he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion CM Punk

Todd: Well King as we see the Straight edged savior come to the ring I'm inclined to agree with you. Punk is playing Hodges's game and is in Hodges's environment (Punk gets in the ring and goes to take of his shirt as he does David shoves him into the barbed wire ropes then whips him into the other side making Punk wince in pain)

King: This what I was Talking about that dangerous homicidal side of Hodges that makes him feel no pain no remorse

David goes for a flying forearm. Then goes for an Irish whip but Punk counters with an arm drag sending him into the barbed wire making him cut himself. Punk then leap frogs over David and slams his face into the barbed wire cutting his. David staggers away and reaches into his boot puling out flash paper and a lighter While Punk gets ready to set him up for the GTS. When he gets close enough David hits him with the fire ball making punk fall to the mat holing his eyes. David then rolls out of the ring and pulls a trash can from under the ring. He then tosses in a chair followed by a metal bat and Singapore cane he then tosses in a medium sized black bag. He doesn't see Punk get up and grab the chair as he reaches for a stable gun. David rolls back into the ring as He gets to his feet Punk hits him with the chair in the stomach. The head then goes out Side the ring and starts to climb the scaffold as David gets up. David gets up and drop kicks him off the rails.

King: Hodges with that dropkick. Now Hodges climbing up the scaffold from the inside of the ring ( David get to the underside of the plat form and pulls himself up onto it as he does this punk starts to climb up from the outside)

Todd: Hodges trying to unhook the belt ….. And Punk connects with a spear! (Punk knocks David onto the scaffold making it shake and bend. Punk gets up and unhooks the belt just as David gets up)

David gets up and kicks Punk in the stomach making him drop the belt as the scaffold shakes and bends more. David hooks Punk and give him a German suplex Making the scaffold collapse into the ring making the fans cheer and start the holy shit chants.

King: Good god! The scaffold falling into the ring and I think it'll be a miracle if either of these men get up (Punk staggers to his feet and sets David up for the GTS)

Todd: Punk going for the GTS…. And no the leg slipping from underneath him. Now Hodges on the offense with those right hands ( David starts to pull at the eye hole of Punk's mask)

King: Hodges said he'd take that mask as a trophy and looks like he's making good on his promise as we the mask come off

David holds up the mask to the fans while Punk gets up and grabs the Singapore cane and hit David in the back. David turns around and gives him a Undertaker like look. Punk hits him again and David smiles and Punk hits him again. David then headbuts him and takes the cane and breaks it across Punk's skull busting him open

Todd: Hodges just eating those cane shots then just busting him open Now what's he doing

David pulls out a pair of pliers from the black bag and clamps them around Punks nose and twist it making him scream in pain until his nose breaks and bleeds as the fans chant Angel. David then reaches into the bag and pulls out cheese grader and grinds Punks face open.

King: Punk bleeding like a stuffed pig at the hands of the Arch Angel. And the Angel and his Angel Nation loving it. ( David reaches into the bag and pulls out a bottle of liquor making the fans cheer as he starts pouring into Punks mouth wounds)

Todd: Hodges pouring that liquor into Punks mouth (Punk rolls to the outside of the ring. And David picks up the bat and starts to follow)

King: Punk trying to get away and Hodges hot on his heels

David draws back the bat and hits punk in the jaw making him stagger and fall against the ring steps. He then takes the steps apart and sets Punk's head on the lower part then picks up the top half and slams it down on Punk's head and smiles as more blood pours from Punks head, nose and mouth

Todd: The Angel completely dismantaling Punk and King I've never Seen Hodges act like this or Punk destroyed like this ( David rolls Punk back into the ring)

King: I agree fully its wonder Punk's still breathing ….. Uh oh this can't be good (Hodges picks up the staple gun making the fans cheer as he straddles Punk's chest)

Todd: Hodges with that staple gun. GOOD LORD! Hodges driving that staple into the eye of Punk

David drags Punk over to the cheer he used earlier and tucks his head between his legs and kicks the chair under Punks face then points to the sky and hit the Michael Sword

King: Well that's it Punk's out its Done no ( David picks Punk up on his shoulder and breaks out into a run and hits the Black wing cutter (running inverted power slam into a RKO then pins him)

Todd: Hodges with the Black wing cutter and now the merciful cover 1,2,3 its over

Announcer: Here's your winner and new Intercontinental Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! ( David's music hit and the ref hands him the belt and David picks up Punk's mask and hold s them both up making the fans cheer)

King: Hodges regains the Intercontinental title but as we see a battered bloody Punk we have to wonder whose net on the Arch Angel's agenda

**A/N: Well fans that's it for this chapter hope you loved it and who do you think is the Angel's next target remember reviews are love so leave them cause I so love reading them peace out see ya next time Oh one more thing for my die hard readers I am about to start my new TomBoy Liley like super soon so be ready and for those of you not familer with it check the page and give the series a look and I hope you love it**


	24. War Games

**A/N: What up Angel Nation I'm back with another mile in the path of our hero. Now this chapter I'm doing something different I'm going to focus on the Diva's division some because I feel they don't get enough respect so I'm unveiling a new concept well new to the WWE. Also we'll have the in ring debut of Kim. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the memory of Lance Cade. Lance was a part of a tag team with Trevor Murdoch and was one of the most underrated talents in recent WWE history so this chapter is for him**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any indy wrestlers that may appear**

**Raw: (The show goes from the normal Raw intro into Stephanie McMahon's music)**

Cole: One night removed from the Lawless Massacre pay-per view Monday NightRaw comes to you from Charleston SC Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler at ringside and right now Stephanie McMahon's making her way to the ring

King: Well the billion dollar princess on her way to the ring with an announcement about the Diva's Division that you and I already know about but the fans are going to love.

Stephanie: Hello South Carolina (Fans cheer) Now tonight I have an announcement that will change the divas landscape. Tonight begins the first ever Divas tag team tournament for the first ever WWE Divas Tag Team championship! (fans cheer) A title that will be defended on both brands. The Tournament will even include some surprise entries but this week will begin the qualifying round with the tournament continuing at a one Night event called Divas Night that will air on the CW Network and your first qualifying match begins now! (Finishes as Melina's theme hits)

Announcer: The fallowing is a Divas tag team tournament qualifying match introducing first from Los Angelus CA being accompanied by Maria Melina and Shelly Las Cholas! (Melina and Shelly make their ring with Maria behind them on crutches Melina is wearing a red and black version of her gear while Shelly is wearing tight black Dickie pants and a cropped black wife beater and a white bandanna)

King: Well the first qualifying match. As we see Melina and her sister Shelly Martinez get set for action

Cole: Well king as I understand it Melina's wife Maria injured her ankle that's why she's not in this match

King: That's right Maria injured herself at a WWE Live event Maria serverly sprained that ankle and last week on Raw Melina needed a partner and her sister stepped up

Cole: Well the sisters don't always mesh too well but lets see how they do tonight (Finishes as the Bella's music hits)

Announcer: And their opponents from Scottsdale AZ Nikki and Bri the Bella Twins

King: Well who will make it into the tournament The Bellas or Las Cholas will find out when we come back

**Later that night: (**Show comes back with the sound of The Uso's Theme)

Announcer: Ladies and gentleman please welcome the New Unified tag champs Jey and Jimmy The Uso's (The Uso's make their way to the ring carrying the new tag belts with Tamina behind them all three dressed in street clothes)

Cole: Welcome back to Raw as we see the new Tag Team champs the Usos and Tamina The Usos winning the gold last night

King: That's right the Usos defeating Mast Media but Michael I can't get over those new belts

Cole: The new title belts awarded to them last night and now award from the new tag champs

Jey: That's right once again the titles are back in the hands of the Samoan Family where they belong! (Fans boo/cheer)

Jimmy: That's right from the Wild Samoans right down to us these titles have been in our family longer than anyone's in wrestling history, longer than the Guerroes longer than the Harts these belts run forty years deep with us partna!

Tamina: That's right Bruthas you are looking at the next generation of a wrestling dynasty and no one can stop us (gets interrupted by Ten9ne's Riot maker and David Kim and Katie making their way to the ring in street clothes David has a band aid over the left side of his forehead and his left arm in a sling and carrying his IC title)

Cole: Now what are these freaks doing out here

King: Well Cole some people believe that Hodges and Perritt The Renegade Angels are the real tag champs of course you see Hodges showing the wounds of last night's Angel's Wrath match and if you saw what Hodges did to Punk last night I'd watch my mouth if I were you.

Cole: Hodges is nothing more than a sick freak that wants attention Mr. McMahon did the right thing in stripping Hodges of his title and he shouldn't be champ.(The Usos get ready for a fight but David holds hand up and ask for a mic)

David: Easy, easy I'm not here to fight I'm here to talk so hear me out

King: Hodges out here to talk

David: Look I know that a lot of people are expecting me to come out here and kick your and take the belts. But I'm not here for that. I'm here to offer you something that I didn't offer the SES I want to offer you an alliance

King: An alliance?

Cole: Well I can only hope that the Usos are smart enough to listen these guys.

David: Hear me out you guys have the largest family in wrestling history your Jey Jimmy your grand dad and your great uncle are in the Hall of fame and are one of the greatest tag teams in history. Tamina your dad one of the first men in the Hall of Fame and one of the best high flyers in history. Jimmy and Jey your dad held this very title on my shoulder and those tag titles on yours. Over for decades in this business that's how far your roots go. But sadly your family has been used by the WWE and over looked. Look at the facts you can go back to the wild Samoans through your late cousin Yokazuna right down to your late uncle Eddie ( Jimmy and Jey buck up at David) Whoa no disrespect I knew Eddie, Eddie was a friend tome but he never got the push he needed because Vince used him. He did the same thing with your cousin Rosey when he had him running around dressed as a super hero and going further back to an episode of smack down your dad beat Triple- H for the world title but he has the match thrown out not too mention he had him being the bag man for Too cool made him dance made him a joke.

King: Hodges's statements hitting home here with the Usos

David: Tamina your dad never got what he deserved never got his shot at the title! To go to more recent history Legacy you brother Sim and Jimmy and Jey's big cousin Manu had them backing Orton and fighting each other like dogs when they could've team ed up and ran the group! When people say Samoan wrestling they don't Talk about any of them they say one name the Rock. Is that all you want your family to be remembered for. I mean when is the last time there's been a full blood Samoan singles champion?

Cole: I can't believe this Hodges trying to use that cult like influence of his to brain wash the Usos and Tamina.

David: bottom line Vince doesn't respect anyone in this ring right now. But the A.O.L is all about taking that respect we deserve and so are you. If you join with us we can take this company over or you can get run over when we come for those belts the choice is yours (David drops the mic and he and the others leave as their music hits)

King: Well Hodges Laying down a position of such but coming up next The Divas Tag tournament continues its Raw's Gail Kim and Eve Torres vs Smack Down's team of Mickie James and Layla who will join Las Cholas in the tournament (show fades to break)

**Superstars: Back stage after the first match (Camera shows Kelly,Kelly getting ready for a match as Mandy and Taylor walk in):**

Kelly: Oh hey guys what's up- (Gets pushed into the wall by Mandy and Taylor)

Mandy: Look we wanted to tell you that we're not impressed with you teaming with that little cheerleader Tiffany tonight to try to get into the tournament

Taylor: yeah and tonight we'll be watching and this match determines if you get into the A.O.L and you better impress us you wont like what happens if you don't (Taylor gives her a slap)

Striker: Can Kelly , Kelly measure up we'll find out next (show fades to break)

(Show fades in with Mandy and Taylor's theme)

Striker: Well we're getting set for divas action and look whose coming to join us ringside Todd

Grisham: It s one of the hottest couples in WWE Maylor. Mandy Taylor nice to see you two as always

Mandy: Nice to see you guys too (Kelly's Music hits)

Announcer: The following is a Divas Tag tournament qualifying match introducing first from Tampa FL Kelly, Kelly and Tiffany the Blondetourage !

Striker: As we see Kelly and from what we've seen in you two the ring her what are you expecting to see from Kelly, Kelly as we see her team with Tiffany

Mandy: Plain and simple we want her to impress us. I mean trying to get into this tournament isn't gonna impress us on its own

Taylor: Mandy's right this is it for her if she loses tonight she won't like it (Finishes as Generic rock music hits)

Announcer: And their opponents from San Francisco the Team of Daizee Haze and Sara Del Ray (A petite yet muscular blonde (Daizee) with shoulder length blonde hair dressed in long purple and lime tights and matching halter top and a taller slightly more muscular brunette (Sara) wearing short red black and white trunks and a matching sports bra top make their way to the ring)

Grisham: Well this dark horse team a of Daizee Haze and Sara Del Ray making their way to the ring plucked from the ring we don't know a lot about them

Mandy: well me and Tay did some digging on the inter net and found out some things (Sara gets in the ring with Tiffany and start sizing each other up)

Taylor: That's right both these girls are as my man JR would say they're tougher than two dollar steaks

Sara and Tiffany tie up in a collar elbow hold and Sara turns it into a topside wrist lock then Tiffany counters with an Irish whip and goes for dropkick but Sara hangs on making Tiffany hit the on her knees. Sara picks her up in a Butterfly lock then falls back hitting her with a butterfly release suplex and tags in Daizee

Striker: Sara Del Ray with that impressive combination now her tag partner Daizee Haze in off the tag and what can you guys tell us about her( Daizee circles Tiffany cutting the ring off)

Mandy: This girl is fast and strong don't let her size fool you she packs a punch (Tiffany gets to all fours and gets hit with a dropkick to the head and Daizee goes for the cover)

Grisham: Cover and a two count. And Tiffany needs to make a tag.

Daizee pick Tiffany up and goes for an Irish whip but Tiffany plants her feet but Daizee hops up and hits a tilt a whirl headscissors siding her into her own corner knocking her into her own corner making Kelly, Kelly fall off the apron. She then hits her with a bridging tiger suplex pining her shoulders to the mat Kelly gets in just as the ref gets to three

Announcer: And your winners of this match Sara Del Ray and Daizee Haze (Sara and Daizee's music hits)

Mandy: A loss just like we thought(Kelly helps Tiffany up)

Striker: Well in Kelly's defense she never got in the match and Whoa! ( Kelly kicks Tiffany in the stomach and DDT's her and gets up with a crazed look in her eyes and screams and starts stomping her)

Grisham: Kelly, Kelly turning on Tiffany and I don't think we've ever seen Kelly like this Matt (Kelly keeps stomping and screams I hate you)

Striker: Kelly screaming I hate you and do you have anything to say about this (Kelly walks over to the ropes and unties the turnbuckle pad

Taylor: I think this is the best I've seen her in the ring (Kelly grabs Tiffany's legs and sling shots her into the exposed turnbuckle busting her open the rolls out of the ring and starts slamming Tiffany's leg in the ring post then walks up the ramp as the show goes to break)

**Smack Down:**

Grisham: Charleston SC alive as we bring you Friday night Smack Down! Todd Grisham and Matt Striker at ring side and Matt what a night going to be (Finishes Rihanna's G4L hits)

Striker: that's right and we're going to start things off with a little Divas tag action

Announcer: The following is a Divas qualifying match set for one fall introducing first representing Mast Media Michelle McCool and Alicia Foxx G4L!

Grisham: Well Here come one half of the faction with in a faction G4L's Michelle and Alicia

Striker: G4L and Mast Media out to take over the world has entered all four members of G4L (Finishes as Maryse's Theme hits)

Announcer: And their opponents Maryse and Jillian

Grisham: Well as we see the Raw divas lets take a look at this tournament so far Monday night we saw Las Cholas and the team of Gail Kim and Eve Torees qualify then on superstars last night we saw the upstart team of Sara Del Ray, and Daizee Haze

Striker: Divas tag action when we come back (show fades to break)

**Later that night Backstage:**

Josh Matthews: Ladies and gentleman my gust at this time Divas of the A.O.L (camera Pans out to show Cass Victoria and Mandy and Taylor Cass is dressed in the reverse version of her red and black gear(ie all red with Black Wolf symbols) and Victoria Is Dressed in her red black and white spider themed gear while Mandy and Taylor are in street clothes) Ladies I have to ask we just saw G4L qualify for the tag tournament what are your thoughts

Taylor: Our thoughts are this Mast Media tried to stack the deck but the thing is we've thought of the same thing

Cass: That's right not only is Maylor in the mix but so are two of the most vicious black haired chicks from Cali the She-wolf and the Black Widow herself Victoria and Victoria this wolf normally hunts alone but I want to say its an honor to be your partner

Victoria: Cass I chose you because you're family you're A.O.L and not only that but much like these two you have respect for those who came before you and come what may if its Maylor or the Wolf and the Spider that wins the tag belt it's A.O.L

Mandy: That's right if its Maylor or Victoria and Cass its all A.O.L its all family ( Camera cuts to Kim putting on her dark eye make up then David pulling her hair and licking along the chain that connects her nose and earring as Kim gets an orgasmic smile)

David; Are you ready my beautiful one

Kim: Umm yes my Angel I'm ready tonight I show the world just how sick and twisted I am and I Know you'll be with me and just like you brought me the mask of CM Punk I will lay Rosa Mendes at your feet at your feet as a sacrificial lamb

David: Tonight my raven you spread your black wings and fly (David pulls her into a deep tongue kiss as the show fades to break)

**After the break (**show opens with Rosa Mendes's music)

Striker: Welcome back to Smack Down as we get set for one on one divas action

Announcer: The following is a Divas match set for on fall introducing first from San Mateo CA Rosa Mendes

Grisham: Well the freakin Costa Rican Rosa Mendes set for action and tonight could not hold well (Finishes as the lights go dim Wicked wisdom's _Bleed All Over Me_ hits)

Announcer: And her opponent being accompanied by the Intercontinental champion from Newberry County SC Kim Blackthorn! (Kim makes her way to the ring in gear consisting of black pants similar to David's except skin tight and low rise and with places cut open a filled with lace and capree cut and studded a low cut black leather lace up bustier that stops just above the middle of her stomach her outfit is rounded out by fingerless gloves and her black leather boots)

Striker: well here comes as they put it the modern day Sid and Nancy (Kim runs to the ring jumps up and hags from the second and David walks up and gives her a tongue kiss and strokes her cheek then walks over to the announce table)

Todd: Well joining us at ringside the IC champ The Arch Angel David Hodges champ how are you

David: A little banged up but tonight's not about me its about my Dark queen my beautiful angel of the night Kim (Kim and Rosa circle each other sizing each other up)

Striker: Kim a beautiful woman indeed. Of course you see all the piercings and Tell me something champ what's it like going through the medal detectors

David: Are you making fun of my Kim

Striker: No, no I was- (Kim and Rosa lock up in a collar elbow hold)

David: I'm very protective of her and if someone were to say anything hurtful about her I'd have to break them you saw what I did to Punk right

Striker: Um, um

David: You know what shut up and call the damn match

Rosa forces Kim back first into the ropes then goes for an Irish whip but Kim reverses it. Rosa bounces off the ropes and the two cris cross. Rosa goes for a clothesline but Kim ducks it with a back bend Rosa goes for another but Kim leapfrogs her and lands on Rosa's back and hits her with the Chemical Romance (Code Green/ Leg trap sunset flip power bomb)

Grisham: Wow an innovative move by Kim

David: You want to see innovation you ain't seen innovation yet

Kim picks up Rosa and hooks her like she's going for a twist of fate then does a back flip landing on her feet then does another and hits a DDT

Striker: Whoa impressive variation of the Asai DDT Now Kim going up top

Kim screams at the top of her longs and dives off the top rope hitting the St Anger(corkscrew 450 splash) She then sits up and throws her hair back and smiles. She then picks Rosa up and shoves her back first into the corner and hops over her hooks her head and hits the Thrill Kill (Diamond Dust/ forward summersault three quarter face lock jawbreaker/ bulldog) making Rosa bleed from her nose then covers her

Striker: Kim with that Diamond Dust shades of Masato Tanaka cover 1,2,3 its over

Announcer: And the winner of this match Kim Blackthorn (Kim's music hits and David grabs a mic and slides in the ring and hands it to Kim as s wraps herself sexily around his leg)

Grisham: An impressive victory now Kim with something to say

Kim: Lydia! Come out and play Lydia(Fans Cheer) Lydia don't hide from us you and your boyfriend can come out and play we won't hurt you much Ha Ha….(Kim's music hits and show fade to break)

**Later that Night: (Show fades in with Tatu's **_**All The Things She Said**_**)**

Announcer: The Following is a Divas tag qualifying match introducing first from northern CA representing The A.O.L the Team of Victoria and the She-Wolf Cass !

Striker: Well its time for the Main Event and its Diva tag action Todd

Grisham: Well one of the A.O.L Teams has a chance to enter this tournament (Finishes as Traci Brooks theme hits)

Announcer: And their Opponents from Toronto Canada the Team of Katie Lea and Traci Brooks the- (gets interrupted by Victoria and Cass diving over the ropes)

Striker: Well what Justin Roberts was trying to say is this team of Traci Brooks and Katie Lea call them selves the Bounty Huntress's (All four women trade punches outside the ring)

Grisham: Well Katie Lea formally of Mast Media teaming with this Traci Brooks saying its all about the money (Victoria whips Tracie in the ring and the bell rings)

Striker: Well the bell has rung an this match officially underway

Victoria goes to pick Traci puts her boots in her mid section and flips her but Victoria lands on her feet and counters with a round house then a hip toss. Traci rolls through and tags Katie Lea in. Katie hits her with a Lariat and goes for a cover only getting two. She then locks in a single leg boston crab on Victoria's leg with the knee brace. Victoria gets to her elbows and crawls for the ropes but rolls forward instead making Katie break the hold. And tags in Cass. Cass hits Katie Lea with a bulldog then Crouthes low and waits for Katie Lea to get up and hits the Cass-A-Nova and goes for the pin only getting two before Traci comes in and breaks the pin. Katie Lea. Katie gets up and kicks Cass in the midsection Making her roll onto her back she then grabs Cass's legs But Cass locks in the guillotine

Striker: Cass with the guillotine Locked in and this could be over

Grisham: Katie Lea tapping out and the A.O.L is in the tournament

Announcer: The Winners of this match Victoria And Cass! ( Cass's music hits and Cass jumps into Victoria's arms as the Show fades to break)

**The Next Week Smack Down (Show opens with the normal opening)**

Grisham: North Dakota is on fire in this sold out arena as we bring you TV that's changing Friday nights Friday night Smack Down good evening fans Todd Grisham Matt Striker at ring side bringing you none stop action ( Finishes as _Naturally_ by Selena Gomez hits sending the crowd into a frenzy as the colored smoke an strobe lights go off)

Announcer: The Following is a Divas tag tournament qualifying match introducing first from Memphis TN representing the A.O.L Mandy and Taylor the Team of Maylor! (Mandy and Taylor run down the ramp dressed in their blue and black ring gear under their new Maylor: Too Hott For PG t-shirts shaking hands with all the fans)

Striker: Well action is right as we see the it girls of Friday night Mandy and Taylor here to Take part in this the first of the last two Qualifying matches here tonight going up against a mystery team( Mandy hops over the ropes dose little wind and stands spread eagle facing the inside of the ring Taylor Then slides in between her legs and kisses and Mandy throws her to the mat and makes out with her)

Grisham: well if anyone has a chance of going all the way its Mandy and Taylor (Mandy and Taylor stand up take the shirts off and tosses them to the crowd)

Striker: Interesting choice of words considering these two (Finishes as the lights go out and giggling is herd making the fans go nuts followed by Lil Kim's _Time T_o_ Rock & _Roll and two shadows appear)

Announcer: And their opponents introducing first from Toronto Ontario Canada Trish Stratus ! And her partner from Atlanta Ga by way of Sanford NC Lita ( Trish is wearing her gear she wore when she guest hosted Raw and Lita is wearing the tights she wore her last match and a black tank top with a skull and cross bones both have their natural hair colors(ie Lita's being jet black and Trish 's brown)

Grisham: I can't believe this I mean Matt am I seeing things

Striker: If you're seeing things as we see Mandy and Taylor get set to take on arguably the greatest Women's Champions ever (Mandy tells Taylor she wants to start the match and Trish tells Lita the same) And I happen to Know that Trish and Lita are a huge influence on these two

Grisham: Well lets see how much they studied as we see Mandy and Trish start things off

Mandy and Trish go into collar elbow hold. Mandy turns it into a side headlock. Trish breaks it and turns it to a wrist lock. Mandy then Counters with a wrist lock of her own. Trish counters with an elbow to Mandy's face then hits her with an arm drag. But Mandy rolls through and chops Trish's legs but Trish rolls trough and lands on her knees and stares at Mandy and Mandy smiles back at her. Mandy goes for a clothesline but Trish avoids it with the Ma-Trish (Matrix back bend) Mandy then comes back for another clothesline but walks into the Ma-Trish reloaded (Handstand swinging head scissors take down) then goes for the cover

Striker: Trish with cover 1,2 and no! Will Trish and Lita win it find out when we come back (Show fades to break)

(Show Fades in with Trish Hitting one of her many bulldog variations on Mandy)

Grisham: Welcome back to smack down Divas tag action Maylor vs the Team of Trish and Lita ( Mandy gets to her feet and back flips out of the way of the chick kick)

Striker: Chick Kick avoided by Mandy and now Mandy with the standing cross body cover 1,2 and Trish kicks out

Mandy gets up and goes to the top rope and goes for a moonsoult but misses when Trish rolls a way. Mandy then quickly tags in Taylor. Taylor drops an elbow on Trish's back and Trish rolls over on her and Taylor picks her up and Irish whips her and Trish hits her with a Lou Thez press as she bounces off the ropes she then tags in Lita

Grisham: Lita in now and things are gonna pick up

Taylor gets up and goes for a clothesline but Lita turns it into a standing monkey flip but Taylor rolls through

Striker: If you notice that both these teams seem to be evenly matched that's because Mandy and Taylor have based a lot of their game off of Trish and Lita

Lita gives Taylor an Irish whip and Taylor comes back with a flying forearm and quickly locks in a bow and arrow and presses her knee in the back of Lita.

Grisham: Taylor nice bow and arrow applying pressure to that well documented surgically repaired neck

A mix of Lita and Maylor chants start and Lita starts to get to her feet. Once shes Standing Lita hits her with a Russian leg sweep then point to the top rope making the fans cheer as she climbs to the ropes. She then looks over her shoulder and shrugs her shoulders and takes off her shirt revealing her black sports bra then hits Taylor with the moon sault and goes for the cover.

Striker: Vintage Lita with the moon sault 1,2, and no

Lita then picks Taylor up for the twist of fate. But once Taylor's in position she locks in the her variation of Tommy Dreamer's claw and squeezes making Lita scream and let her go then takes her down with a single leg take down then licks her fingers with a smile and hits Lita with a standing shooting star press then tags in Mandy whose on the top rope. Mandy grabs right leg and jumps off the top rope and hits Lita with the zero –g (Corkscrew guillotine leg drop) and goes for the pin

Grisham: Taylor with snatch grab as she calls it then Mandy with the Zero- G cover 1,2,3 its over ( Mandy and Taylor's music hits)

Announcer: The winners of this match the Team of Maylor! (Mandy and Taylor shake hands and hug Trish and Lita and raise their hands then hug them again and Lita and Trish hug each other and are interrupted by Mickie James)

Mickie: Are you kidding me Trish! (Mandy and Taylor look con fused while Lita Trish look annoyed and confused)

Striker: Todd what's Mickie doing out here

Grisham: I don't know Matt

Mickie: You choose her! After all she's done to you. You choose that whore over me! I love you Trish! I never wanted to hide how I felt but she did and you broke my hart and Chose Her! You chose that, that whore! You let her still you from me its supposed to be us! ( Lita snatches a mic from the ring announcer)

Lita: You know I'm getting sick and Damn Tired of your psycho ass Mickie! (Trish grabs Mickie's wrist)

Trish: Amy no she's crazy its not worth it

Lita: No Trish I'm sick of hiding what everyone in the back knows! I Love you Trish Stratus and I'll be Damned I f I let that crazy bitch stock my wife anymore! (fans cheer)

Striker; Whoa! Did I just hear what I think I did. Trish and Lita together ?

Grisham: Not only together but married

Lita: Mickie get this through your head Trish is not yours she was never yours! You're just some crazy obsessed fan

Mickie: I'm not crazy I'm not crazy ! I want what's mine! Trish doesn't belong with you she belongs with me! You don't deserve her she's too good for you

Lita: You Know what If you feel that way lets settle it you and me three weeks from tonight I win you leave the WWE! (Fans cheer)

Mickie: Ok but If I win I want the one thing you love more than anything I want Trish! If I win I get Trish for thirty days

Grisham: Well looks like e may see Lita vs. Mickie (Trish grabs the mic from Lita)

Trish: Deal!: (Trish kisses Lita as her music hits)

Striker: Well the Match is made Mickie James but right now we're gonna take you back to josh Mathews standing by with G4L members Vanessa and Lydia where I jus got word of an interesting development in the tournament (camera cuts back stage)

Josh: Thanks Matt I'm standing her with Lydia Dumas and her sister the WWE Women's champion and CEO of Mast Media Vanessa Trinity Mast. Now You two were set to take on the team of Natalya and Beth Phoenix but we just got word that do to Travel complications Beth and Natalya had no other choice but to forfeit that means you advance to the Tournament. And I've also been informed that given the situation that for the Tournament the ban on Mast Media on A.O.L violence has been lifted for Diva's Night ( Fans cheer) I want to know how do you feel about possibly facing other members of Mast Media and your former A.O.L friends Mandy and Taylor or possibly the other A.O.L of Victoria and Cass

Vanessa: First off Mast Media and G4L are rock solid if it comes down to me and my sister vs. A-Foxx and MC Cool we'll do the right thing and either way Mast Media walks out champs. I mean Michelle and Alica two of the greatest wrestlers in the world. And Lydia myself are two of the greatest Women's Champions ever. Better than Moolah better than my ex Ivory better than Wendi Richter and way better than Trish and that disgusting whore sister of ours I mean those belts should already be ours

Lydia: You know baby sis I couldn't of said it better myself we are the best and as far as the A.O.L is concerned one team is a has been and her pet dog or wolf or coyote or something. And the other are two girls who think they're Miley Cyrus and Emily Osmet. Mandy you and I have know each other since the Air force and just like then I out rank you! But since we're on the A.O.L Kim Blackthorn you want me you want revenge for your little boyfriend Diva's night is your chance make me a believer do something! Interview over ( show fades to break)

**A/N: Well that's the end of that hope you enjoyed it. I would like to take the time to say tat the Diva's night concept is not mine it belongs to Mandy and Taylor better known as the SHMH Originals if you like my fics you'll love theirs. So what do you think is going to happen next? I want to know anyway time to go Peace and blessings SDR out**


	25. Laidies Night

**A/N What's up Angel Nation it is I Mr. SDR back with all the action you love. Now this chapter is different because it's all divas that's right Its time for the divas tag tournament to crown the first ever Divas Tag champs. Also on a more somber note I'd like to dedicate this chapter the memory of Luna Vachon who passed away Friday August 27 at the age of 48. She was one of the most underrated women in the sport and contrary to popular belief she is the original second generation women's wrestler in WWE. Many of us who grew up in the attitude era remember her as the leader of the oddities the manager of Wrestlers Gangrel , Golddust, Tommy Dreamer, Bam Bam Bigalow, and for a very brief moment Shawn Michaels. In my humble opinion she was the greatest women's wrestler never to hold the title. And In this age of models in wrestling we need more pure female wrestlers like she was. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE if I did Nexus John Cena and that Beautiful people rip off Laycool wouldn't exist and Shelton Benjamin and Mickie James would be employed and non this Pg crap would happen we'd still have bra and panties matches I also do not own Divas night that belongs to SHMH I'm just borrowing it.**

**Divas Night: ( Video of all the divas plays set to Rev Theory's **_**Hell Yeah**_** then cuts to the pink purple and teal pyro on the stage before getting a rolling shot of the crowd)**

Ivory: This capacity crowd on their feet in El Paso for this historic night a night where the great women in this company get to shine. This is Diva's Night! Commercial free on the CW Good evening folks Ivory here and joining me at ring side none other than Todd Grisham and Todd its been awhile since you and me have held the Announce table but what a night to do it!

Grisham: That's right tonight no Male superstars will be in action tonight and by the end of this night we will have or first Divas world tag champs (Camera shows two black a silver belt that look like a combined version of the Divas championship and the IC belt decorated with pink and purple diamonds)

Ivory: That's right Its all about those belt and one of the great teams in this tournament (Finishes as _Naturally_ by Selena Gomez hits)

Announcer: The following is a quarter finals match in the Divas Tag Team Tournament introducing first from Memphis TN representing the A.O.L Mandy and Taylor Maylor! (Mandy and Taylor make their way in matching pink and turquoise blue colored version of their respective gear Taylor's consisting of turquoise blue tights with the thighs cut out and filled in with pink lace a turquoise bustier with pink lace trim around the cleavage area her outfit is rounded out by her pink boots and her sleeveless turquoise ring jacket with pink fear trim. Mandy's consisting of a turquoise spaghetti strap sports bra top with pink tribals and short shorts with cuts on the sides exposing her thighs under her reverse colored sleeveless jumpsuit. Her out fit is rounded out by her pink and blue boots)

Grisham: Well Ivory you talk about great teams and if I had to bet on a team to win it would have to be these two. And I know with your former association with Mast Media you know what these two are capable of.

Ivory: Mandy and Taylor mesh so well and have such a passion for this sport and it comes form their relationship outside the ring but they have to get pass all the other teams (Finishes as _Run Don't walk _by Hey Monday hits)

Todd: Including these two

Announcer: And their opponents from San Francisco CA. The team of Daizee Haze and Sara Del Ray ( Sara and Daizee run down the ramp and slide into the ring Daizee is wearing a pink a lime skort and matching halter while Sara is wearing red black and white gear similar to Mandy's except with some weird star and cross symbol)

Ivory: The dark horse team from the bay area. And Todd I've noticed these girls are almost mirror images of each other similar styles and not for nothing they should them give Maylor a bit of a work out. ( Taylor and Sara circle each other sizing each other up)

Todd: Well this first quarter final starting of with the more technical of these two teams

Sara and Taylor lock up in a collar elbow hold in the middle of the ring. Sara then switches to a waist lock from behind. Taylor switches to a waist lock of her own and hits a German release suplex. Taylor then locks in a reverse chin lock but Sara gets to her feet and Taylor locks her legs around her waist and turns the chin lock into a sleeper hold. Before she can get it locked in Sara backs into a corner full speed making Taylor break the hold she then hits Taylor with a series of chops before hitting her with a one person flapjack then goes for a pin barely getting a two

Ivory: Del Ray barley getting a two

Sara picks Taylor up for a Samoan drop but Taylor locks in a the octopus stretch pulling hyper extending Sara's arm and placing all her weight on her neck and shoulders forcing her to bend forward and her knees to buckle as she walks the ropes as Daizee hits the turnbuckle asking for a tag.

Todd: Taylor showing that skill as a submission expert here. (Sara kicks her leg out to reach the bottom rope)

Ivory: Del Ray foot on the ropes and Taylor breaks the hold but the damage may already be done

Taylor gives Sara a hip toss but she lands on her feet bounces off the ropes and hits Taylor with a corkscrew lariat knocking her to the mat and tags in Daizee. Daizee hits Taylor with a low dropkick to the midsection and goes for front flip leg drop but misses as Taylor rolls out of the way. Taylor hits Daizee with two elbows to the back of the head then picks her up for a delayed vertical suplex in the middle of the ring holding her up for a full thirty seconds while Mandy Taps her wrist like her watch stopped before Taylor slams her. Taylor then tags Mandy. Mandy hops up to the top rope and hits Daizee with a swanton bomb

Todd: Mandy coming in with that cost to cost swanton cover 1,2…. And Daizee with the shoulder up(Taylor gets up and tells the ref it was three)

Ivory: This upstart team of Haze and Del Ray can really hang. They seem to be evenly matched.

Mandy picks Daizee up for a power bomb but Daizee counters with a tilt a whirl head scissors take down then puts Mandy in an arm bar but Mandy bridges out. Daizee whips Mandy into the ropes and Mandy hops up on the center rope and hits the wheel of faith (Corkscrew version of Morrison's flying chuck) connecting with Daizee's jaw and Mandy gets to her feet and does the cut throat motion

Ivory: Whoa wheel of faith and I think we're gonna see it Yes Manaconda vice! (Anaconda Vice)

Todd: Manaconda vice locked in tight and…. Yes Daizee Haze taps out

Announcer: And the winners of this match Maylor! (Mandy and Taylor's music hits and they shake hands with Sara and Daizee's hands as a bracket of the tournament)

Ivory: Well Maylor advances to one the four semi final spots but who will join them ( Camera cuts back stage and shows Melina in h her new ring gear consisting of tight black bedazzled vinyl pants with her usual little symbols in white and white top like she normally wears with black trim and a pair of bedazzled suspenders checking herself out in the mirror)

Melina: How do I look Ria ( Maria walks into focus wearing street clothes, and on crutches)

Maria: Aye mamacita come here( Maria and Melina start kissing just as Shelly walks in wearing ring gear almost completely Identical to Melina's except her suspenders are black and she's wearing a white top more like Eve wears and black bandanna and dark shades)

Shelly: Aye don't you two ever come up for air

Maria: Not if we can help it

Shelly; Anyway Mel I was thinking if we win tonight not only will we be the first Divas tag champs but we'll be the first Mexican tag team champs since Eddie and Rey (fans cheer)

Melina: You got a point Shell and we're in El Paso ( fans cheer)

Shelly: That's why I wanted to something special for our entrance tonight

Maria: Special how?

Shelly: ( pulls two more pairs of shades from her pocket) Put these on and follow me (Camera cuts out to the ring as _G4L_ by Rihanna hits)

Ivory: Well I wonder what Shelly and has planed for an entrance but right now I G4L on the way to the ring

Announcer: The following is a Quarter Final match introducing first from Miami FL representing Mast Media Michelle McCool and Alicia Foxx G4L ! (Michelle and Alicia come to the ring in somewhat matching black and silver ring gear)

Todd: Well here comes two of your former associates

Ivory: Todd lets not bring up the past I'm so glad to be done with Mast Media (Finishes as Viva La Rasa rips through the speakers followed by Eddie Guerrero's theme making the stadium explode)

Announcer: And their opponents from Los Angelus CA being accompanied by Maria. Melina and Shelly Las Cholas (Maria Melina and Shelly ride out to the ring in a purple lavender and cotton candy blue pearl painted 69 impala lowrider convertible with gold hundred spoke rims )

Todd: Well Las Cholas Melina and Shelly in the lowrider paying tribute to Eddie Guerrero their you see Shelly driving her half sister Melina in passenger seat Melina's wife Maria in the back (Shelly parks the car at the bottom of the ramp and hits the hydraulics before her and Melina hop out. Melina opens her door takes of her hat bows and helps Maria out then does a little salsa spin while Shelly does Eddies little dance before sliding into the ring. Melina then walks up the steps and tosses her hat to Maria does a sexy wind then her split and slides into the ring)

Ivory: Well Latino heat or should I say Latina heat is alive and well in El Paso (Melina and Shelly talk in the corner as the music fades and Melina leaves the ring)

Todd: Well Shelly Martinez the younger half sister of Melina Starting things off with Alicia Foxx

Alicia and Shelly size each other up. Then Alicia goes for a clothesline but Shelly ducks and hits her a drop toe hold. Then puts her in a single leg boston crab bending Alicia's leg back to the middle of her back. Alicia gets to the ropes and Shelly tags in Melina holding out Alicia's leg

Ivory: Las Cholas cutting of the ring keeping Alicia on their side of the ring

Melina slams Alicia's leg in the mat then presses her leg into her back then puts her in a modified bow and arrow pulling her leg until foot is touching the back of her head making Alicia scream in pain the ref ask if she wants to give but she says no. Melina pulls tighter then audible pop is herd in the ring mics and Alicia taps

Todd: That loud snap Alicia taps an Las Cholas win it ( Melina and Shelly's music hits and the ref checks Alicia and the music stops and he calls in Michelle)

Todd: Well Shelly and Melina win it but I think Alicia is hurt a we heard that loud pop ( Melina and Shelly go over to check but Michelle shoves Melina away and calls for the trainers)

Ivory: Well we'll keep you posted on Alicia's condition but Right now we're gonna take you back to Matt Striker standing by with Maylor. Matt

Striker: Thanks Ivory I'm here with Mandy and Taylor one of the teams representing the A.O.L Mandy and Taylor you're in the semi finals your thoughts on the tournament and the possibility of facing Victoria and Cass

Mandy: Matt Taylor and I are riding so high adrenaline right now! Woo! Tonight the queens of controversy are all business tonight!

Taylor: That's right my girl said it best no flashing no throwing panties in the ring. Tonight its about the belts but when and if we win next Friday live on Smack Down we'll go beyond any thing we've ever done. So far beyond PG that the whole world will talk about it and they may rated the show XXX

Mandy: That's right if we win tonight Taylor and I will have sexing the center of the ring on live TV (fans cheer)

Taylor: Oh and Cass baby you're more than welcome to join us cause I'm sure Mandy and I have something pink and juicy you can sink those fangs into (Fans cheer as they walk off and the camera pans out to the ring as Mickie James's Theme hits)

Todd: Well Ivory what do you think of Maylor's promise if they win

Ivory: Well I just hate I wasn't invited but I'd like to go on record with everyone else in saying I hope Maylor wins. But they may have to get past one of these two

Announcer: The Following is a tag tournament match introducing from Richmond VA Mickie James and her partner from Miami FL Layla!

Todd: Well Mickie James and Layla making their way to the ring and Mickie James of course the center of some drama as of late involving Trish and Lita as of late

Ivory: That's right and earlier today Josh Mathews sat down and talked to Trish and Lita we'll have that a little later (Finishes as the lights go out the screen fills with image o and sound of a wolf howling at the moon then cuts to a black widow spider crawling across a web and the voices of Tatu saying "This is not enough!" followed by _ All the Things she said_ by tatu )

Announcer: And their opponents representing the A.O.L from Northern CA. the team of Victoria and The She-wolf Cass (The lights come back on revealing Cass and Victoria in the impact players pose Dressed in all black gear (Victoria's being a black bikini styled outfit consisting of two bikini halters over lapping each other one that criss crosses across the front a pair of short shorts with rings around the waist over a pair of fish net tights and Cass's being a black leather version of her normal gear with the wolf's head trimmed in red with matching face paint both have a single red streak in their hair and two small feathers braided in their hair)

Todd: Well here comes the self professed two toughest black haired chicks in Northern Cali Victoria and Cass of the A.O.L and Ivory your thoughts on that moniker

Ivory: I think it suits them you know I've mixed it up with Victoria a few times in the past and Victoria has trained in MMA and by the same token Cass having multiple black belts. And add into it the genetics and heritage of these two

Todd: Genetics?

Ivory: Victoria comes from a mix of Turkish and Puerto Rican heritage and if you look at history you see that both were great warriors and Cass is half Native American and half Italian and speaking as a fellow a Italian woman when we get going move out of the way

Todd: Well this match underway and Cass and Layla starting things off her

Layla instantly goes for a cross body and Cass catches her and puts her on her shoulders and hits the blood moon (F5 into a DDT) then goes into a cover

Ivory: Whoa Blood Moon out of nowhere 1,2,3 its over Cass and Victoria advance!

Announcer: The winners of this Match Victoria and Cass!(Victoria and Cass's music hits)

Todd: Well Ivory I just got the official time and twenty seconds! Ivory that's how long this match lasted

Ivory: Well an ultra impressive victory but right now we're gonna send it back to Matt Striker standing by with Las Cholas Matt

Matt: Thanks Ivory I'm here with the number two seed in the Semi finals Las Cholas. Now earlier tonight we saw the two of you against G4L and we saw how that match ended and the doctors have confirmed that her knee is in fact broken your thoughts

Melina: Well I honestly feel bad about and I speak for my wife and sister when I say our prayers are with Alicia and we wish you a quick recovery. But at the end of the day we're all out there to win and we have to keep going

Striker: Well put but back to the tournament we just saw your next opponents pull off a twenty second victory your thoughts

Shelly: That just prove what I've been saying all along homes. That Westside is the best side. But Las Cholas is best in the west and in the final four it's the two toughest black haired chicks from northern CA. vs. The two toughest chicks in southern CA period Viva La Rasa Viva Las Cholas (Shelly and Melina walk off and the camera goes back out to the ramp as Rihanna's _G4L_ hits )

Announcer: The following Quarter final match is set for one fall introducing first from Malibu Ca by way of Sanford NC The WWE Women's Champion Vanessa Trinity Mast and her partner from Concord NC Lydia Dumas ( Vanessa is wearing her purple tiger print gear consisting of a purple tiger print micro shorts attached to her matching thigh high boots a matching bra top under her matching AJ Style/ Candice Michelle styled robe. While Lydia is wearing her new gear consisting of a pink and lime green low cut vinyl micro soft ball jersey with pink skulls and cross bones on each shoulder with G4L on the back that stops above her tattoo on her stomach matching capree cut tights and black combat boots with pink and lime laces)

Todd: Well the tournament rolling on with this last Quarter Final and we're seeing your former fling Vanessa and boss and her sister make their way to the ring

Ivory: you had to bring that up didn't you Todd. Be that as it may Vanessa the third person in her family to the hold that title of course Lydia and Vanessa the younger sisters of Lita (Finishes as Gail Kim's theme hits)

Todd: Well here comes the wild card entry of Gail Kim and Eve Torres (Camera pans up the ramp but no one comes out)

Ivory: Gail and Eve don't seem to be coming out ( Gail's music fades out then hits)

Todd: Wait a minute I just go word from the truck we're gonna take it to the back ( Camera cuts to Gail and Eve laid out in the back) Oh my

Ivory: Well Gail and Eve were apparently attacked by someone and Its safe to say this match isn't going to happen ( Ref calls over the announcer)

Announcer: Due to virtue of forfeit the referee has declared G4L the winners! (G4L hits and the ref raises their hands before the camera goes to a shot of Ivory and Todd)

Todd: Well Vanessa and Lydia advance to the semi finals. But shifting gears the biggest topic over the past week or so has been the revelation that Trish Stratus and Lita are in fact a married couple. A revelation that came at the hands of Trish's former stalker Mickie James

Ivory: That's right Lita and Trish had just wrestled a ten star match with Maylor and I guess seeing them together made that obsessed side in Mickie's brain snap. She came out and berated Lita and professed her love to Trish.

Todd: That's right and Lita had had enough and told Mickie I I'm tried of you stocking my wife we need to settle it. So on Smack Down next week it will be Mickie vs. Lita if Lita wins Mickie has to leave the WWE

Ivory: Earlier in the week Josh Mathews caught up with Lita and Trish at their home in Atlanta for a sit down interview we'll take you to it right now (Camera cuts to Josh sitting in an arm cheer in Lita and Trish's living room and Trish and Lita sitting on the couch holding hands)

Josh: Lita Trish I think the question on everyone's mind is how long have you two actually been a couple and why did you choose to hide it

Lita: Well that's the million dollar question. I like to say the first time I kissed her during the whole kiss of death thing. But to be honest it started during my "relationship" with Edge I had always been attracted to her and when I finally asked her out I found out she felt the same from that point were in love and when we both retired we got married

Trish: And the whole cloak and dagger was we felt it was none of the fans business not to be disrespectful . Its just we wanted to keep Amy and Patricia separate from Lita and Trish

Josh: ok and moving on how do you feel about this new wave of same sex couples In the locker room

Lita: Its not really a new thing of same sex couples I mean you can go back to Pat Patterson and Moolah and there has been gay couples in both locker rooms. We're just glad its public now and the fans are so accepting

Trish: And we really admire couples like Maylor and Maria and Melina

Josh: Moving on to the issue at hand Lita your match with Mickie James. We all know that Mickie has a history with Trish and you . Giving you your last match how do you both feel about Mickie

Trish: Its like this Mickie has been obsessed with me since she got here and has tried to start a relationship with me. And at one point she dressed like me she's stalked me and I thought she got passed it but last week crossed the line

Lita: Exactly you don't come out and broadcast someone else's personal life. Because of some damn crush. So in our match I won't only beat it into her that Trish doesn't want her doesn't love her I'm ending her Damned Career

Josh: well thank both for your time back to you ( Camera cuts to the ring as Melina's theme hits)

Ivory: Well Lita mean business but right now its time for the Semi finals!

Announcer: The following is Diva's Tag tournament semi final match1 Introducing First from Los Angelus CA. being Accompanied by Maria. Melina and Shelly the team of Las Cholas ! (Melina is now wearing her more normal bronze colored gear while Shelly is wearing her gear from earlier)

Todd: Well Las Cholas in this final four match semi Final match thanks to that impressive victory over G4L's Michelle McCool and Alicia Foxx the question can they do it again

Ivory: Well Todd: I know the sisters of Las Cholas are so in sync that I think they could pull it off if they use that same strategy of cutting of the ring an quick tags they may in this thing (Finishes as Victoria and Cass's theme hits

Announcer: And their opponents from Northern CA. representing the A.O.L the Team of Victoria and The She-Wolf Cass! (Cass and Victoria Are wearing the same gear as earlier)

Todd: Well here comes the two divas with the fastest victories in this tournament at twenty seconds flat

Ivory: Well that may be Todd but I can tell history won't repeat itself

Todd: We'll see as we see Melina and Victoria starting things off

Victoria and Melina size each other up before going into a collar elbow hold in the middle of the ring. Melina then turns it to a wrist lock. Victoria reverses it then Melina reverses it and whips Victoria into the ropes Victoria comes off the ropes with a clothesline but Melina drops into a split dodging it then pops up and hits her with an arm drag but Victoria hangs on and counters with her own arm drag and Melina roll through and the two stare at each other. Melina then hits Victoria with a kick to the ribs picks her up in a fireman's carry then hits a fall away slam and tags in Shelly. Shelly hits Victoria with a running front flip into a seated senton then goes for a cover only getting a two. She then rolls Victoria on her back and lock their feet and grabs her arms and neck and pulls her into a surf board Victoria shifts her weight rolls to her side making Shelly break the hold. Both get to their feet Shelly goes for a right hand but Victoria goes for a front kick but Shelly catches her foot but Victoria hits her with an enzugri knocking her to the mat she then hits her with a Standing moonsoult then tags in Cass. Victoria picks up Cass in a wheel barrel and slams her into Shelly then leaves the ring. Cass then gets up and hits Shelly with the wolf bite (rolling thunder) then goes for a cover.

Ivory: Cass with the Wolf bite and the cover 1,2,3 its over Victoria and Cass are going to the finals

Announcer: and the winners of this Match Victoria and Cass( Victoria and Cass's music hits and they shake hands with Melina and Shelly's hands then a graphic of the updated brackets )

Todd: Well as we look at the updated we Cass and Victoria in the finals and the thing is now it could be either Mast Media vs. A.O.L a match that the fans have been waiting for, for months since the no matches until Savior Series ruling was brought down. That rule has been removed tonight. Or we can see A.O.L vs. A.O.L. Maylor vs. Cass and Victoria two teams who train together who know how each other work I for one can't wait (Finishes as Mandy and Taylor's music hits)

Ivory: Well I can't wait to see either outcome coming up after this

Announcer: The following mat is a divas tag tournament set for one fall introducing first representing the A.O.L from Memphis TN Mandy and Taylor Maylor! (Mandy and Taylor come to the ring in gold and white versions of their gear with Mandy's top being bikini style halter with tribals)

Todd: Well here comes the too hot for PG team of Maylor and what looks to be A.O.L vs. Mast Media part one

Ivory: Well Todd you could be right and say what you want about Maylor's antics the flashing, the Oil wrestling . All that aside these two are as legit as they come (Finishes as G4L's theme hits and Vanessa and Lydia walk out on the stage)

Announcer: And their opponents ( gets interrupted by Kim coming down the ramp and hitting Lydia in the head with brief case followed by Mandy and Taylor jumping over the ropes an hitting Vanessa with a tandem dropkick)

Todd: Kim Blackthorn the Arch Angel's girlfriend attacking his former fiancée Ly then Mandy and Taylor with the double team and this match has broken down before it begun ( Kim picks Lydia up by the hair and yells loud enough for the ringside mics to hear)

Kim: YOU WANTED ME BITCH (Rams her head into the ring post breaking her nose while Mandy and Taylor roll Vanessa in the ring making the ref ring the bell. Taylor then tells Mandy to get on the top rope setting her up for the Maylor Impeller(power bomb combined with a front flip seated senton)

Ivory: Well this match officially started and we're gonna see it Maylor Impeller! Cover 1,2,3! Its over

Announcer: Here are your winners Maylor (Mandy points to the ramp and tells Taylor to go while Kim beats up Lydia)

Todd: Maylor advance s and wait I don't think the A.O.L is done with Mast Media (Taylor tosses Mandy the brief case and Mandy hands it to the ref)

Ivory: Wait is that… it is That's the MITB case is she cash it in(ref goes over to the Announcer)

Announcer: Mandy has to decided to cash in her money in the bank! (Fans cheer and Mandy lies in wait for Vanessa to get up)

Todd: Well Mandy cashing in the MITB and we could have a new women's Champ (Vanessa gets to all fours and the ref rings the bell and Mandy locks in the Manaconda vice)

Ivory: Manaconda Vice locked in! (the ref ask if s she wants to tap but Vanessa says no making Mandy tighten the hold)

Todd: Mandy tightening that hold but Vanessa just refusing to tap (Ref checks Vanessa's arm letting drop once. He checks again letting it drop a second time. He checks a third time letting it drop the calls for the bell)

Announcer: Ladies and gentleman your NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION MANDY! (Mandy's music hits and Taylor hands her the belt an they jump up and down like kids as Kim comes in a raises Mandy's hands up and Taylor does the same with the other hand)

Ivory: Well Mandy brings the belt home to the A.O.L but can they make it a double title win tonight (finishes just as Cass and Victoria's theme hits)

Todd: Well we're about to find out (Victoria and Cass make their way to the ring in their red and white gear Victoria's consisting of a red low cut sports bra top with a white spider web pattern with a white spider in the middle with black trim along the bottom long red tight with a black waist band and white spider webs on her legs. Her outfit rounded out by black boots with a spider on the front and a small amount of red black and white face paint around her eyes. Cass's consisting of a red leather micro tube top with her wolf's head symbol in white red leather tights with a white version of her wolfs head symbol on the legs. Her outfit is rounded out by her normal amount of face paint done in red black and white and black boots with her wolf symbol in red)

Ivory: well both teams in the center of the ring as we prepare for the ring announcer's announcements

Announcer: The following is a divas tag match t with a thirty minute time limit and is for The WWE DIVAS TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP! (fans cheer ) introducing first to my left From Memphis TN representing The A.O.L they are the new WWE Women's Champion Mandy and Taylor the Team of Maylor! (fans cheer) And their opponents to my right from Northern CA. also representing The A.O.L Victoria and The She-Wolf Cass! (ref rings the bell and Mandy and Cass Stay in the ring and star sizing eachother up)

Todd: Down to the final round in this tournament and it's A.O.L vs. A.O.L as we see the two Muay Thai experts the new Women's champ Mandy and Cass starting things off (Cass stops and goes into a Muay Thai stance. Mandy smiles and dose the same)

Ivory: Both girls closing the distance and we could see a bit of those Muay Thai skills

Mandy hits Cass with left hook Cass then counters with shoot kick to Mandy's left leg. Mandy backs up a little and goes for a front kick but Cass blocks with a knee. Mandy hits her with a jab and Cass catches he with a round house to the abdomin followed by two left jabs and a right cross. Mandy then catches Cass in a clench backing her into the ropes then gives her a few knees to the ribs Cass gives her a few punches to the head and neck while the ref breaks them up. Mandy goes for a front kick but Cass blocks. Cass then hits her with a jumping spinning hook kick to the right of Mandy's face. Making Mandy stagger. Cass then hits her with another knocking her into Taylor who gives her blind tag. Taylor gets in the ring and Cass goes for the Cass-A-Nova but Taylor side steps it and hits Cass with a discus punch sending her into the ropes. Then goes for a standing missile dropkick but Cass holds on making her miss and hit the mat. Cass then hops on the ropes and hits a split leg moonsoult then goes for the pin only getting a two. She picks Taylor up an hook her head setting her up for a DDT but Taylor hits the Snatch Grab (Dreamer's claw to the crotch) making Cass scream. Cass grits her teeth and counters with the Samoan ear clap making Taylor break the hold. Cass then comes back with her own version of the snatch grab on Taylor then hits her with a short arm clothesline then rolls her up in a small package only getting two before Taylor reverses it getting a two count of her own. Cass reverses it again getting a two and a half Taylor reverses it and Cass uses her legs to force Taylor into the ropes. Cass gets up and the camera shows that her face paint is half rubbed off as she tags in Victoria. Victoria pulls Taylor to her feet a hits her with an Irish whip. Taylor comes off the ropes and hits her with a cross body. Taylor then grabs her legs and quickly locks in the figure four leg lock. A mixture of Victoria and Maylor chants fill the arena. Victoria reverses the hold putting the pressure on Taylor's legs. Taylor turns the hold again putting the pressure on Victoria's legs. Victoria flips the hold again but this time Taylor grabs the ropes. Taylor hops to her feet first and picks Victoria up for the Taylor Made (Muscle buster) but when gets Victoria on her shoulder Victoria hops off. Taylor turns and walks into a kick to the chest. Victoria picks her up and hits her with The Widow's Peak and cover's her and hook both legs

Todd: Victoria Widow's Peak connects! Cover 1,2,3! Victoria and Cass win!

Announcer: Here are your winners and the NEW WWE DIVAS TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS VICTORIA AND CASS! (Victoria Cass's theme hits and Cass runs in with the belts and hugs Victoria and helps her up before hopping into her arms both with tears in her eyes)

Todd: Well Victoria and Cass become the first ever Divas Tag champs ( Mandy grabs her women's title and she and Taylor pull Victoria and Cass into a group hug all four crying)

Ivory: Yes and Mandy is the new Women's champ . And look at the emotion and friendship after this hard fought match and tournament within the A.O.L

Todd: A great end to a great night I'm Todd Grisham and for Ivory and all of us here goodnight (Show fades to black with all four women in the center of the ring holding their arms up)

**A/N: Well folks that's it I hope you enjoyed it. And tell me what you think of the diva tag titles please R&R peace and blessings bye**


	26. Summer to Dismember

**A/N: What's up Angel Nation faithful I'm back with another update. Now the last two chapters focused on the divas but this chapter will bring our hero back to the forefront so lets get started **

**Smack Down: (Show goes through its normal intro)**

Todd: Oklahoma City Ok on their feet in this sold out arena this is Friday Night Smack Down Hello everybody I'm Todd Grisham with Matt Striker and what a night its gonna be

Striker: Right you are Todd and in the main event for the second time in history its Mickie James vs. Lita if Lita wins Mickie is gone finished with the WWE (gets interrupted by the Mast Media theme hits)

Todd: Well Matt that may have to wait as we see Mast Media make their way to the ring (All the members of Mast Media walk to the ring in street clothes. Alicia is wearing an immobilizer on her right leg and is on crutches. Lydia is wearing a nose guard over her broken nose and Evan is carrying the world title)

Striker: If you notice the CEO of the company is minus her women's title Mandy of the A.O.L cashing in her MITB contract and winning the belt. I'd Also like to point out Alicia fox suffering a broken knee and Lydia suffering a broken nose at the hands of Kim Blackthorn

Todd: Well if you ask me Mast Media got a well deserved taste dose of their own medicine

Striker: Well we'll see what they have to say about that as we see the world champion Evan Bourne with the mic in his hand.

Evan: Hodges(Gets cut off by fans going into Angel chants) Hodges you can send all the hit squads you want. Call me out as much as you want I'm still champ and you can't do a damn thing about it.(fans boo) See Hodges you called me out but you see it doesn't matter cause I'm smarter than you I'm more talented than you and not only did I take your belt and your girl I have the Media on my side. And no one beats the Media (Fans boo as he hands the mic to Vanessa)

Vanessa: Diva's night was a travesty of justice! (fans boo) Not only the referee not disqualify those two Mexicunts Melina and Shelly for breaking my girl A-Foxx's knee (Fans boo) Not only did they not disqualify those two Disney channel rejects and that tattooed pin cushion for attacking us before the match even started! But that Air Force wash out Mandy stole my title (Fans start the Maylor chants) Now I demand my rematch and I want it now! (Finishes Teddy Long's music hits)

Todd: Well the GM Teddy long making his way out here

Striker: Well Mast may get what she wants

Teddy: Vanessa I herd you demand your rematch for you're women's title. (Vanessa mouths yes) Now under normal circumstances you'd automatically be granted your return match Normally but since you and the members of Mast Media rallied for something to be done which resulted in a ban on all Mast Media A.O.L matches and because of the twenty four hour lift of the rule ended the moment Divas night went off the air the automatic rematch clause in your contract is nullified (Vanessa jumps up and down like she's having a tantrum) What that means is you can disband your company or you wait until Savior Series and challenge Mandy then if she's still champion

Vanessa: NO WAY! I'M NOT DISBANDING MY COMPANY! GIVE ME MY REMATCH!

Teddy: Hey I'd love to but my hands tied and what's done is done playa holla (Teddy's music hits and he walks backstage)

Todd: Well it looks like Vanessa won't get what she wants (Show fades to break)

**Show fades back in(Jack Swagger standing in the middle of the ring)**

Striker: Welcome back to Smack Down where the all American Jack Swagger in the ring

Todd: Well Swagger not scheduled for action but out her dressed for a match

Swagger: Since I've come to Smack Down in the draft I have been over shadowed by three letters A.O.L (Fans start the A.O.L chants) The A.O.L that group of freaks who are nothing more than grown up version of the nerds I used to pound on high school led by some dreadlocked loser who thinks he's a black Curt Cobaine. (Fans boo) I am an all American, American, American and I have the accolades to prove that I'm better than Hodges and his entire group that why right here tonight in my home state of Oklahoma I'm challenging Hodges for the Intercontinental Championship! At Summer Slam(fans cheer ) Hodges I know you're back stage with that sideshow you call a girlfriend so If you're any kind of a man come out and face me

Striker: Well Swagger calling out The Arch Angel(Interrupted by Alberto Del Rio's music)

Todd: Yeah but that's not Hodges that's Alberto Del Rio

Striker: Well EL Horonesto making his way to the ring. Todd look at the regal white scarf the sign of purity among Spanish royalty

Del Rio: Are you challenging Hodges (Swagger nods) No my friend I think time you realize that I'm the only one capable of ridding the WWE of that rat The Arch Angel just like I did that peasant Rey Mysterio and I don't care if I have to go through you. So save yourself some embarrassment (Interrupted by the lights going out and David's theme Skillet's _Falling Inside The Black_ hitting)

Todd: Well here comes the Intercontinental Champion (David and Kim walk out in street clothes David is wearing an "_Angel Nation_ t-shirt and jeans and has a black cast on his left arm with a cross on it and is carrying his IC belt Kim is wearing very short cut offs with her butt hanging out a little and an cut up A.O.L t-shirt showing off her stomach and almost all her upper body tattoos )

Striker: The Arch Angel and his Dark queen Kim at his side

David: You two want to be my next victims. Are you forgetting what I did to CM PUNK and The SES. I WIPED THEM FROM EXSITANCE!

Todd: Hodges back at Lawless Massacre in that brutal Angel's Wrath match destroying Punk to regain his IC title

Striker: And taking out the SES before hand.

David: I left Punk with a broken leg 96 stitches a shattered nose a ruptured kidney 5 compress vertebrae a broken jaw a shattered eye socket fractured skull and missing a pint of blood and three teeth. CM punk will lucky to be able to walk let alone wrestle again and you two want to be next? (Chuckles with a sadistic smile) Fine (Fans cheer)

Todd: Well Hodges agreeing to put up his title

Striker: But who

David: But it will be in a no holds barred street fight!(fans cheer) Now I can't possibly face both of you seeing as I have a broken arm. So here's what's going to happen (Kim reaches into here bra and pulls out a coin and hands it to David) I'm going to flip this coin heads I face Mexican JBL at summer slam tails I face biff from Back to the future (David flips the coin and catches it looks at and smiles) The winner is Swagger ( fans cheer and Del Rio freaks) Hey Alberto don't be mad cause next week you get your shot. Next Week It'll be you and me for the title (David's Music hits and he and Kim walk to the back)

Striker: Well Its going to be Hodges vs. Swagger for the IC title at Summer Slam

Todd: That's if he gets past Alberto Del Rio and I think Del Rio could be finished (Show fades to break)

(Show fades back in with Mandy in work out clothes consisting of an air force blue spandex sports bra and matching short work out shorts the Camera pans out to show she's sitting on Taylor's back who is doing push ups in purple version of Mandy's outfit)

Mandy: 89, 90, 91, ( knock on the door) Come in (Mandy gets off Taylor's back and both girls get to their feet as Cass walks in her work out gear consisting of a red sports bra and black yoga pants and a pair of shades)

Cass: Hey guys got a sec

Taylor: (Runs her hands through Cass's hair)Oh trust me we always have time for anything you want Cass

Mandy: And we mean anything

Cass: That's just it you to keep flirting with me and its driving me nuts! And making me hot ! (Cass walks up to them backing them to the wall)

Taylor: Wait what are you saying (Cass pushes Taylor against the wall and pins her arms by her head and flashes her fangs)

Cass: I'm saying this wolf's in heat ( Cass bites Taylor's neck making an orgasmic look come on her face)

Mandy: Hey what about-(Gets cut off by Cass pulling her into a three way kiss with her and Taylor Cass then rips off their sports bras and pushes them to the ground)

Cass: OOOOWWLL (rips off her sports bra and pounces on them as the camera shows the wall as moans come from all three)

Taylor: OH CASS BITE ME HARDER (Show fades to break)

**Later that night: (Camera shows Trish rubbing Lita's shoulders loosening her up for her mach Lita is wearing her black pants she wore in her last match and a white sports bra while Trish is wearing skin tight acid wash distressed jeans and a tank top)**

Trish: Right their babe

Lita: Yeah but to other muscles need to be loosened up (Trish smiles and sits on Lita's lap an kisses her just as there's a knock at the door) Come in (David Kim Katie Mandy Taylor and Cass walk in David is carrying a red and black box)

Trish: Dave guys what's up

David: Well you guys have been huge influences on us and we wanted to offer you and would be honored if you excepted membership in the A.O.L (Kim opens the box pulls out a sleeveless A.O.L midrift shirt for Lita and a A.O.L motorcycle vest for Trish. Trish grabs the vest and puts it on and makes the A symbol with her fingers and they all hug)

Lita: I got three things to say A,O,L ! (Lita puts her shirt on and the show fades to break)

(Show fades back in as Mickie James music hits)

Striker: Welcome back to Smack Down as we get set for our main event action

Announcer: The following is your main event Divas match set for one fall introducing first from Richmond VA Mickie James!

Todd: Mickie making her way to the ring for what maybe the last time.

Striker: That's right if Lita wins Mickie has to leave the WWE (Finishes as Lita's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Atlanta GA by way of Sanford NC being Accompanied Trish Stratus Lita!

Todd: Lita and Trish making their way to ring for this contest of pride these two.

Striker: If you look at the history with these three women Mickie with this obsession with Trish at one point dressing like her Mickie of course winning two of her women's championships from Trish and her wife Lita

Todd: Well this match is underway and lets look at Lita vs. Mickie round two

Mickie and Lita circle the ring sizing each other up before going into a collar elbow hold which Lita turns into a hip toss but Mickie lands on her feet and hits Lita with clothes line and goes followed by a double knee drop to the stomach and a blatant choke with her hand while screaming she belongs with me until the ref breaks them up. Mickie then picks Lita up by the hair and flings her into the corner. She then hops up and hits her with closed punches while the ref counts to five until she hops down she hits her with a knee to the ribs

Striker: Well Mickie James dominating this match can she keep it up we'll find out when we return (Show fades to break)

(Show fades back in with Mickie covering Lita only getting a two before rolling her over and locking in a rear chin lock)

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down main event Divas action Mickie James vs. Lita. And during the break it Lita was on the offensive (split screen shows Lita hitting Mickie with right hands)

Striker: Then watch this Mickie coming off the ropes with a spinning heel kick connecting with the throat of Lita and here we are with Mickie with that beautiful chin lock. (Camera shows Trish pounding the apron trying to get the crowd behind Lita)

Todd: There you see Lita's wife trying to get the crowd on Lita's side (The fans start the Lita chant and Lita gets to the ropes and Mickie breaks the hold after the ref gets to four)

Mickie slams Lita's face in the mat then goes up to the top rope and goes for a cross body but at the last moment Lita gets her knees up then hops up in rock like fashion and hits Mickie with the Lita-conrana as she gets up. She then picks her up and hits the Twist of fate in the middle of the ring. She hops up top rope making the fans go nuts then gives a what the hell look and takes off her shirt before hitting the Lita sault and going for the cover.

Striker: Lita with the moon sault cover 1,2,3 its over ( Lita's music hits and the show fades to black)

**Raw:** (sometime towards the middle of the show. Camera shows David Kim Mandy Taylor Victoria Cass, Chyna Katie and Curt walking thought the backstage area before being stopped at a metal detector by an attractive female security guard)

Security: I'm sorry I'm going to have to go through the metal detector guys could you put you belts on the table (Every one with a belt puts it on the table and David walks up first)

David: Lets get this over with (The David's metal belt buckle jean chain and cell phone sets off the detector he shows the woman and walks through Kim goes through and sets the device)

Security: Ma'am please empty your pockets

Kim: Ugh fine (Kim reaches into her the pocket of her leather pants and pulls out her cell phone. Then walks through again setting of the device again)

Security: Maybe its your belt ( Kim takes off her handcuff belt and walks through again setting off the device again) Ma'am I'm going ask that you remove your boots

Kim: C'mon you gotta be kidding me (Kim drops to her knee and takes of her boots and places them on the table and walks through setting of the device)

Security: Ma'am I'm going to ask you to remove your pants and shirt

Kim: What!

Katie: Kim come on we got business to handle

Security: Ma'am please

Kim: Ok (Kim pulls off her shirt and pants revealing her black lace bra and matching boy shorts and all her tattoos then walks through again setting off the device again)

Security: Ma'am I'm going to have to wand you

Kim: ok but this bull

Security: Hold your arms out and stand with your feet apart(Kim rolls her eyes and does what the guard ask. The guard waves the wand over Kim's bra and the front of her panties setting the wand off) Ma'am do you

Kim: Yes I have nipple and clit rings want a closer look

Security: Go through all of you are fine( everyone walks through and Mandy and Taylor stop)

Mandy: you know you're cut and if you want to you can give me and Taylor a private search

Taylor: Yeah anytime we have some "magic wands" of our own we know you'd love to play with (Show fades to break)

(Show fade in with The A.O.L theme Tech N9ne's _Riot Maker_ )

King: Well welcome back to Raw as we see Michael Cole's favorite group

Cole: The A.O.L The most over rated group in history lead by that Jeff Hardy wanna be The Arch Angel David Hodges

King: Overrated do you not see the belts Hodge is a two time IC champion he beat the Undertaker for the world title he won the unified tag titles and the Royal rumble in the same night his tag partner is the current cruiser weight champion, His friend Mandy is the Women's Champion and Victoria and Cass are the Divas Tag Team Champions

Cole: Hodges and his group are a menace and you know it are you forgetting they attacked me a few months ago let alone that Mandy and Taylor are couple of tramps

David: Cut the music

King: Well Hodges has something to say

David: Now I know some of you are wondering where's Christian. Well Christian called me up and said Dave um my kids are scared of me and I don't want to let you down but I think I need to leave the crew. Now I was upset but I said Christian brother I know how important family is so do what you have to do

Cole: Well at least Christian wised up

David: But now too one of the reasons We're here The Uso's (fans cheer) Uso's a few weeks ago I offered you membership and my offer still stands but sooner or later you'll have to make a choice.

King: Well Hodges saying the offer for the Usos to join him still stands

David: Now for another reason we're here about a month ago a little lost lamb came to us looking to join us. I saw the weakness in her and decided to give her to Mandy and Taylor because she needed to be molded and shaped pushed until she was broken then pushed further and a few weeks ago she became what I wanted her to be and what she could be. So without further introduction please welcome the artist formally known as Kelly, Kelly

King: Artist formally known as Kelly, Kelly? (Motley Cru's _Just Another Psycho_ hits)

Cole: Oh my god they've brain washed her (Kelly makes her way to the ring carrying a trash can and a box. Her hair is now jet black and pulled into a fohawk with pink and blonde streaks in it she is wearing a cut up A.O.L shirt that shows her stomach and double pierced belly button a pair tight low raise tattered skinny jeans and black boots a studded belt with chains fingerless fishnet gloves. Her new look is rounded out by her heavy black and pink eyeliner black nail polish black lipstick and two silver Snake Bite piercings on each side of her bottom lip)

King: Cole shut up the artist formally known as Kelly, Kelly has something to say

Kelly: Take it off show your tits. All things that each and every you fans shouted while Vince McMahon exploited me I was nineteen years old and he had me taking my clothes off like a whore! And what so bad about it is I let it go on I let go on because I didn't love myself and I needed to play that part. I had to drown myself in alcohol and pills just to function my parents turned their backs on me. Then I saw the light around The A.O.L and The Arch Angel. Through the guidance of him and Maylor I finally love who I am and have become the sick and twisted psycho I was meant to be (Fans cheer)

Cole: I can't believe this Hodges and his cult brainwashed Kelly

King: Brainwashed the way Kelly says it she was saved by Hodges (Kelly pours the box containing her Gear into the trash can)

Cole: Saved? Hodges let Maylor beat her until she went nuts and became a freak like the rest of them( Kelly pours lighter fluid into the trash can)

Kelly: From this point on the Barbie doll Known as Kelly ,Kelly is dead(drops a lit match into the can) From now on Kelly Zion lives (Kelly does a Raven like pose as her music hit and the others pat her back and hug her)

King: Well Kelly, Kelly or should I say Kelly Zion is the new member of the A.O.L

Cole: I hope she realizes her career is over( Show fades to break)

**Superstars:( Show comes back from break with the ring set up like a bondage club slash lounge)**

Striker: Welcome to Smack Down as we get set for the Debut of Gunner's Dungeon( Gunner's music hits)

Todd: And her comes the self proclaimed king of controversy (Gunner crawls to the ring dressed in a white fishnet shirt and black leather and lace pants and leather boots his outfit rounded out by his normal collar and his cotton candy blue hair)

Gunner: Good evening play toys and welcome to the dungeon. Where your daddy is here to ask those hard hitting questions that will bring you nothing but painful pleasure. And even you don't right now I will make you love it

Striker: Well Gunner with that ever present dominate streak

Gunner: Now for my first guest aside from being a drunken fire crotch excuse for a woman she is a member of the Ever controversial A.O.L and the WWE Cruiser weight Champion The Renegade Katie Perritt ( Katie's theme Rob Zombie's _Living Dead Girl_ hits)

Todd: Well the firsts guest in the dungeon The Renegade Katie Perritt (Katie walks to ring in her normal gear slash street clothes consisting of stone washed ripped jeans combat boots and a spaghetti strap tank top and her A.O.L motorcycle vest)

Gunner: Katie have a seat welcome to the dungeon

Katie: Thanks you don't mine if I drink do you(Katie pulls her flask from her waistband and takes a drink)

Gunner: Go ahead we all know how good you are at swallowing alcohol

Katie: Well not as good as you are at swallowing other liquid substances Gunner (fans laugh)

Gunner: Funny you know you and I have a lot in common we're both what you call equal opportunity lusters. We both have talents outside the ringside yours being tattoos and mine being dominance which more than qualifies me to be cruiser weight champion

Katie: So that's what this is about you think you deserve a shot at my title

Gunner: Think I know at Extreme Rulez I smacked you a round like my little red headed bitch!( Katie hits him with her flask then stars punching him)

Striker: Well The Renegade obviously taking some offense to what Gunner Shaw had to say and Todd I think its safe to say that this episode of the dungeon has fallen apart

Todd: Gee you think

Katie: I knew you'd try this crap that's why I already made the match you and me for the cruiser weight title at summer slam( Katie Drops the mic as her music hits and walks back up the ramp)

**Smack Down:(after the first match show opens with Chyna's music)**

Striker: Welcome back to Smack Down where we see the ninth wonder of the world Chyna (Chyna walks to ring in street clothes consisting jeans and her A.O.L tank top)

Todd;(Fans break into the Chyna chants) The fans cheering Chyna who made her return some months ago

Chyna: Thank you. For the past few months you fans have given me the joy I have always sought in my career and in my life. Which is why after my rematch with Beth Phoenix at Summer Slam win lose or draw I will officially retire (Fans gasp)

Todd: Well the fans taking this hard

Striker: Well certainly this a shock (Camera cuts to backstage to Kim holding CM Punk's tattered mask and smiling as David comes up behind him and bites her ear tugging at it making her smile)

David: Do you like your trophy my love

Kim: Umm yes he was so easy to destroy I loved watching you spill his blood (chuckles as David kisses her neck)

David: Glad to hear it because tonight I shall bring you another trophy for your collection when I rid the world of Alberto Del Rio

Kim: One more trophy one more body one more step away from the Judis Evan Bourne and your world title (Kim and David kiss and the show fades to break)

(Show fades back in with a close up of ring announcer Justin Roberts)

Justin: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the Intercontinental Championship (fans cheer) please welcome at this time Alberto Del Rio's personal announcer (Del Rio's music hits and he goes into his usual intro as Del Rio drives out in black Aston Martin and gets out in his white scarf and gold nut hugger trunks)

Striker: Their he his the picture of regal ness Alberto Del Rio

Todd: Del Rio has proven to be nothing more than a jerk

Striker: He has the right to be this man comes from Spanish royalty he's land owner in Mexico (interrupted by the Lights going dim and David's solo theme hitting making the crowd go nuts)

Todd: Well her comes the IC champion (Camera shows David Standing in his "Kid Muscle" gear in a Raven like pose with Kim kneeling beside him before he hands her the belt)

Announcer: And his opponent from Newberry County-(Cut off by David rushing the ring and hitting Del Rio with the angel press (Lou Thez press) and punching him with the cast)

Striker: Well Hodges with the Angel press going to work with that cast on that fractured arm(David picks Del Rio up and throws him into the corner then hits the Blvd Of Broken Dreams (Running front flip into a dropkick to the mid section))

Todd: Hodges Connecting with the Blvd of Broken Dreams and Del Rio's nose and bleeding and look at the look on Kim's face (camera shows Kim smiling like a five year old in a chocolate factory)

David turns Del Rio around bashes his head into the turnbuckle then hops over him hooks his arms and climbs to the top rope

Striker: Hodges going for the S.A.T ….No TOMBSTONE TOMBSTONEOFF THE TOP ROPE!

Todd: The Arch Angel with that sick tombstone piledriver off the top rope and Del Rio has to be done (Camera gets a shot of the Undertaker like look in his eyes and the evil smile on his face)

Striker: Wait Hodges isn't done (David picks Del Rio up on his shoulders then hits the Black Wing Cutter)

Todd: Black Wing cutter and if Hodge has any compassion for Del Rio he'll end this right now

Striker: That's the thing I don't think he does

David picks Del Rio up and tucks his head between his legs and points to the sky and hits the Michael Sword (front flip piledriver) Then locks in Del Rio's Arm bar Twisting it until in audible snap is heard making the ref stop the match

Announcer: Here's your winner and still Intercontinental Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges ( David's Music hits And he tells Del Rio's Announcer to give Him the mic and Del Rio's scarf. He then takes the scarf and wipes Del Rio's blood with it and gives it to Kim as she crawls in the ring and wraps herself around his leg)

David: Cut the music! Swagger I hope you were watching because nine nights this is your future (Show fades to black)

**A/N: Well Angel Nation hope you loved it hit me up cause I'm a review whore and need the love and tell me what you think of the new Kelly, Kelly excuse me Kelly Zion. Anyway may the Angels watch over you peace and blessings SDR OUT**


	27. A change in plans

**A/N: What up Angel Nation I know its been awhile since I've updated but I'm Back so a lot has to go down in this chapter so hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: by now you should know I don't own WWE or any of its talent nor do I own any music or indy talent**

**Summer Slam: (Show goes through the Summer slam intro followed by pyro going off on the stage and a rolling shot of the fans)**

King: The biggest party of the summer live from the sold out Staples Center this is Summer Slam! Good evening folks I'm Jerry "the king" Lawler joined as always by Michael Cole.

Cole: That's right and tonight is one of the biggest nights of the year and King I'm excited!

King: Cole so am I but I have an announcement. The street fight between The Arch Angel David Hodges and Jack Swagger will not take place. Do to an attack

Cole: That's right earlier today this happened (camera cut to video of David in his black workout pants chin-ups on a beam when Katie comes running up to him)

Katie: Dave! Dave!

David: KP what is it:

Katie: Its Kim! Somebody jumped her! (David and Katie run around the corner to find a crowd around Kim who is curled up shaking her cheek bruised and her shirt ripped)

David: Kim! Kim baby what happened!

Kim: (crying) Monsters David save me from the monsters (David wraps her in his arms and rocks her)

David: Shh I'm here no one's gonna hurt you(Camera goes back to the normal broadcast)

King: Well Hodges accompanied his girlfriend to a near by medical facility and will not be competing tonight

Cole: If you ask me this just shows that Hodges is an over rated coward

King: Now Cole this is an extreme circumstance

Cole: Oh whatever Hodges a loser and you know it(Finishes just as the lights go dark and the screen with first a spider crawling up a web followed by a wolf howling at the moon followed by Victoria's theme _All The Things She Said_ )

Announcer: The Following Match is an open challenge for Diva's Tag Team Championships set for one fall introducing first representing A.O.L from Northern CA. They are the WWE Diva's Tag Champions The She-Wolf Cass and Victoria The Daughters Of Midnight!(Camera pans up the ramp to show Cass and Victoria in the impact players pose dressed in their black and white gear Victoria's consisting a black sports bra like top with a white spider web with a white spider in the middle long black tights with a whit waist band and large white spider webs on each leg and black boots with a white spider on the front. Cass is wearing a black an white version of her gear and face paint Both are wearing the tag belts around their waist)

King: Well here comes the divas tag champs on the way to the ring for this open challenge match.

Cole: Well members of the overrated A.O.L the Daughters Of Mid Night issuing this challenge to any team in the wrestling world here tonight to take the titles off of them (Finishes as generic heavy metal music blast through the area)

Announcer: And their opponents introducing first from Boston Mass. Nikki Roxx (A/N: Roxxi from TNA) and her partner from Los Angelus CA Melissa Flash (A/N: Alissa Flash) (Both women make their way to the ring Nikki is wear black plaid capree tights and a matching bikini style halter Melissa is wearing yellow and black gear consisting of consisting of bright yellow toga style halter with black trim and strap coming down the right shoulder and matching trunks and knee pads and black boots)

King: Cole you're the journalist Can you tell us about Nikki Roxx and Melissa Flash ( Nikki and Cass lock up in a collar elbow hold)

Cole: Well Nikki and Melissa have a lot of experience on the Indies but this is the majors

Nikki turns the hold into a headlock. Cass pushes out sending Nikki into the ropes. Nikki comes back with a roundhouse but Cass ducks it and counters with a hip toss and tags in Victoria who hits Nikki with a running face buster then goes for the cover only getting a two. Victoria picks her up and hooks her for a DDT but Nikki kicks her in the stomach. Then Irish whips her into the ropes and hits her with a double handspring elbow making Victoria fall on the mat. Nikki then goes for the cover

King: Cover 1,2…. And a half for Nikki Roxx (Nikki tags in Melissa and they pick Victoria up and hit her with a double suplex)

Cole: A double suplex on Victoria and the divas tag champs are getting dominated by a couple of you tube wrestlers ( Melissa climbs to the top rope and goes for a moonsoult but misses when Victoria rolls out of the way and tag in Cass)

Cass gives Melissa with a front flip leg drop to the back. Cass the hits her with the wolf bite (Rolling thunder) then tags in Victoria. Victoria picks Melissa up so she's hanging upside down on her stomach Cass presses her back to Melissa's and hooks her arms and gives her trademark howl and they hit the Stroke Of Midnight (Crown's Gate / Kudome Valentine) and Victoria hooks the leg.

King: Whoa impressive double team and the Cover 1,2,3! Its over

Announcer: The winners of the match and still DIVAS TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS THE DAUGHTERS OF MIDNIGHT! ( Victoria and Cass's music hits and the ref gives them the belts)

Cole: Well the divas tag champs retain the belts but on to more entertaining things

King: I don't know about more entertaining but it's the Uso's vs. Drew Macintyre and Codey Rhodes world tag belts on the line

**Later that night backstage:**

Josh Matthews: Ladies and gentleman please welcome my guest at this the WWE Women's Champion Mandy (Camera pans to Mandy wearing her A.O.L t-shirt with low rise acid wash jeans holding the belt on her shoulder) Mandy a few weeks ago at Diva's night by cashing in your Money In the Bank how do you feel

Mandy: Wow Josh there are no words to describe how I feel while at the same time I'm worried about the well being of my friend Kim right now I just hope she's ok

Josh: I speak for all of us when I say our hearts go out to David and Kim. But what I think is on every ones minds is who will your first opponent given that Vanessa Mast's rematch clause is null and void who will be your first opponent

Mandy: Well I intend to be a fighting champion so anyone who wants to challenge can get a shot. (Fans Cheer as Taylor walks into frame)

Taylor: Well glad you feel that way baby cause next week on smack down its you and me for that pretty little gold belt (fans Cheer)

Mandy: So you want a shot Tay you got it (fans cheer) just don't expect me take it easy on you cause you're my girl (Taylor gets inches away from Mandy's face)

Taylor: (runs her finger up and down Mandy's shirt) Oh baby you should know by now when it comes to you I always want you to be as ruff with me as possible ( Camera cuts to the as Gunner Shaw's music hits)

Cole: Well what a surprise the women's trampion excuse me Champion giving her girlfriend a title shot

King: Why do give the A.O.L such a hard time

Cole: Because they're a bunch of overrated punk kids

Announcer: The following match is set for one fall and is for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship introducing first from the East Village of NY Gunner Shaw! (Gunner makes his usual entrance dressed in short, short hot pink trunks with slits on the side knee high pink boots and knee pads pink and silver eye make up dyed silver hair and elbow length pink fingerless gloves )

King: Well here's as you put it one of the WWE's best kept secret Gunner Shaw

Cole: Gunner maybe a little odd but he's a world class gymnast and amateur wrestler which is more than I can say about his opponent (Finishes as Katie's theme hits)

Announcer: And His opponent from Newberry County SC she is the WWE Crusierweight Champion The Renegade Katie Perritt ( Katie walks out onto the stage in white wife beater faded ripped tight jeans black boots black Doc Martin boots black fingerless gloves and her sleeveless A.O.L hoodie. She reaches behind her waist and pulls her belt with one hand and her flask with the other. She takes a drink from the flask the charges the ring)

King: What is it that you don't like about the A.O.L

Cole: They're a bunch of punks who were bullied who can't let go of the past ( the ref holds up the belt and rings the bell)

King: The match underway For the Cruiser weight Title

Katie goes for a collar elbow hold but Gunner ducks it an goes for a waist lock setting up for a suplex. Katie pushes his hands down and switches the hold and hits a side Russian leg sweep then goes for a double knee drop but Gunner rolls out of the way and quickly locks in a rear chin lock

Cole: Look at this king beautiful execution by Gunner Shaw. Maybe if the tattoo artist actually trained to instead of drinking be doing a lot better here. ( Katie starts trying to power out )

King: Well despite what Cole says The Cruiser weight champ seems to be powering out

Katie gets to her hands and knees and elbows Gunner and slips out and gets to her feet and hits the jail house gun (corkscrew shining wizard) and goes for the pin only getting a two . She then grabs Gunner's legs and slings him into the ropes and as he bounces back she hits a reverse bulldog. She then hops on the middle rope and hits a moonsoult. She then goes for the cover only getting two. She then picks Gunner up and Irish whips him into the corner. Katie goes to capitalize but the ref backs her away because Gunner appears to be hurt but what the ref doesn't see him switch gloves on his right hand.

King: Now what is Shaw doing is he switching gloves

Cole: well there's nothing against it

Katie goes over and pushes the ref to the side and gets hit with a straight right hand. Gunner then whips her into the ropes and set her on the top turnbuckle and hops to the second rope and hits the Safe Word (future shock DDT off the top rope) then goes for the cover and gets the three count

Announcer: Here's your winner and the new WWE CRUISER WEIGHT CHAMPION GUNNER SHAW! ( the ref hands Gunner the belt and hops on the second rope and holds the belt up as his music hits)

King: Well Gunner wins his first Title in the WWE thanks to that suspect glove

Cole: Suspect Glove that…. Wait I just got word that The Arch Angel David Hodges is on his way into the Arena right now we're gonna try to take you back stage (Camera cuts to a black 69 Camero swerving into the parking lot leaving a trail of smoke behind the tires fans cheer as David gets out dressed in street clothes consisting of black jeans a white wife beater and a black leather jacket with a grey hood he reaches in the back seat and pulls out a bat and starts walking into the building as Todd Grisham walks up)

Todd: David a moment of your time (David keeps walking)

David: Not now

Todd: David did Mast Media make the Attack on Kim

David Mast Media had nothing to do with this. Now get that damn camera out of my face! ( Camera cuts out to the arena with an over head shot of the titan tron as Beth Phoenix's theme hits)

King: Well Hodges says Mast Media is not responsible but right now we have diva's action

Announcer: The following contest is Diva's match set for one fall introducing from Buffalo NY The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (Beth makes her way to the ring in her green and black gear)

Cole: Well some fans call this a dream match but I think it's a Diva vs. a has been (Finishes as the lights dim and a voice in a loud whisper says ninth wonder followed by _Rebirthing _by Skillet)

Announcer: and her opponent from Las Angelus CA the Ninth wonder of the world Chyna! (Chyna makes her way to the ring in her A.O.L jacket and her red and black gear consisting of a red and leather black bra top and matching short trunks knee pads and boots)

King: Well her comes the ninth wonder of the world Chyna who says win lose or draw this is it for her

Cole: Well I say good ridensce Chyna is passed her prime (The music stops and Chyna and Beth shake hands making the fans cheer)

King: Well great sportsmanship by these two women and Cole why do you dislike Chyna so much

Cole: Three letters A.O.L

Beth and Chyna tie up in a collar elbow hold in the center of the ring. Beth backs Chyna into the ropes. Chyna pushes back pushing Beth into the ropes. Beth pushes Chyna back to the center of the ring then turns the hold into a hammer lock. Chyna reverses it and hits a release German suplex she then locks in a single leg Boston crab but Beth turns and kicks out sending Chyna into the ropes as Chyna comes back Beth cathes her with a drop toe hold. Then picks Chyna up and gives her an Irish whip but Chyna comes back with a cross body then hits and standing moonsoult and hooks Beth's leg and barley gets a two. She then grabs Beth's legs and sling shots her into the ropes but Beth stops herself and counters with a roundhouse followed by a scissors kick then rolls her up for a pin only getting a two she the locks in a cross face hold and the ref ask Chyna if she wants to give up she says no the crowd starts a mix of Chyna and Beth chants. Chyna starts to get to all fours and Beth shifts the hold into a rear naked choke. Chyna gets to her feet and Beth keeps the hold locked in wrapping her legs around Chyna's body. Chyna backs into a corner making Beth break the hold she then whips Beth across the ring Beth and Chyna criss cross then they both hit each other with dropkicks knocking them both to the mat

King: A double drop kick and both women are down (Fans chant as both women roll onto their stomachs and try to get to all fours)

Cole: this match now rest on who can get to a vertical base first

Beth makes it to her feet and picks Chyna up and hits her with the glam slam then rolls Chyna up in a small package and Chyna reverses it getting a two. Beth reverses it getting a two. Chyna reverses it but stands up and hits Beth with adouble power bomb and hangs onto her leg and flips over into a bridging pin

King: Cover 1,2,3 Chyna wins! Chyna wins!

Announcer: The winner of this match CHYNA! (The ref raise Chyna hands as she cries and her music hits. Beth taps her shoulder and hugs her as the thank you chyna chants start)

Cole: Well enough emotion now to a real divas match Myrese vs. Melina for the Divas title

**Later that night: (The lights go dark and Tech N9ne's **_**Riot Maker**_** hits)**

King: Well here comes the Arch Angel and the remaining members of members the A.O.L making their way to the ring (David leads Mandy Taylor, Cass, Kelly, Victoria and Curt to the ring)

Cole: Well the Charles Manson of the WWE making his way to the ring minus his little tramp Kim

King: shut up Cole lets figure out why he's out here

David: Now earlier tonight my Angel of the night was attacked and although the physical injury was miner she was so traumatized she had to be sedated .

Cole: Well its about time

David: Now I asked Kim before they put her under who did it and when she told me who it was I came back here and had the guys in the back pull this up ( Camera shows Kim walking around in the back as Wade Barrett Tarver , Gabriel and Slater come up a shove her into a Barrett slaps her a few times and rips her shirt and Gabriel punches her in the ribs then Otunga comes up and warns them and they run away)

King: I Cant believe this Nexus has done some sick things but this is just wrong.

David: So WADE BARRETT YOU(gets cut off by the arena going black when the lights come back up The A.O.L is layed out and Nexus is standing over them)

Cole: Well the Nexus has just laid out the A.O.L we don't know what this about but I think we'll find out soon enough

**A/N: Well Angel Nation that's it for this chapter tell me what you think hope you liked it what do you think is gonna happen no really let me know pece and blessings SDR out**


	28. Darkness Falls

**A/N: What up Angel Nation it is I The SDR here with more of the action you love . Now last time Wade Barrett signed his death warrant and this chapter not only will we find out why Nexus attacked Kim but we will also reveal some new A.O.L members as well as source of inspiration for the A.O.L. So lets get started**

**Raw: (Show goes though the normal intro then immediately into the A.O.L theme)**

King: Well welcome to Raw where the A.O.L is making there way to the ring. There you see Kim closely guarded by her boyfriend Hodges. Of course Kim attacked by Nexus (David leads the Rest of the A.O.L dressed in street clothes)

Cole: I just want to know what are these guys doing here,

David: Point blank period Wade Barrett get out here ( Fans cheer) Barrett you and your goons dared to lay a hand on my dark queen so you and the rest (Gets interrupted by Michael Cole)

Cole: That's it (Fans boo) You know Hodges you come out here over the past few months and attack people and cry about how you were robbed of your titles. And now that your little slut of a girlfriend gets jumped (Fans boo) So what now you that two bit jobber Hawkins. That drunk red head tag partner of yours. The little wolf and her has been partner, The littler hooters reject, The women's Trampion

Taylor: (Snatches the mic from David) You know what Cole I've had enough of you talking about my girl you little bitch! (Crowd cheers) So you and me right here tonight! (Fans cheer and the lights do the whole blinking thing,)

King: Cole you have a message from the general manager and I quote Taylor since you want action tonight you'll get it but not with Cole tonight you'll face Heath Slayter of Nexus (The Nexus theme hits and Barrett, Otunga, Slayter, Gabriel, Harris and McGillicutty walk to the ring angering David,"

Barrett: Hodges nice to see your girl is doing so well

David: Barrett you get your English ass in the ring right now!

Barrett: Now Hodges you and your little gang are out numbered just like your little girlfriend was last night and later on tonight my boy Slayter will mop the floor with your little friend.

"David: Barrett I want to know why, Why go after me huh?

Cole: Because I ordered them too Because I'm sick of you and your little colt of freaks (Fans boo) So with the help of a very generous benefactor I was able to find the one group that hates you more than I ( David punches Cole and a brawl starts)

King: Well a shocking development as my broadcast partner behind the Nexus hit (show fades to break)

**Later that night: (A.O.L locker room: (Taylor is lacing her boots as David comes up to her)**

David: Tonight no mercy I want you to make that little ginger kid children of the corn reject to suffer I don't care how much you make him bleed I don't care if you kill him make an example of him.

Taylor: Oh trust me Angle man I intend on making my daddy proud.

David: Yeah speaking of the old man did you talk to him today

Taylor: Yeah he said you're almost ready for your power and that the time of your awaking is coming,

Kim: Soon my love you will have every thing you deserve even as we speak our army is rising and you my love my protector my true Angel shall grant me justice for the crimes perpetrated.

David: Yes my love justice shall be served (Camera cuts to the arena as Katie's theme hits)

Announcer: The following contest is set for on fall and is for the WWE Cruiserweight championship introducing first from Newberry County South Carolina! The Renegade Katie Perritt! (Katie chugs from her flask and runs full blast to the ring)

King: Well I wonder what Hodges and the others were talking about but Cruiserweight title action as we see the Angel's tag partner the Renegade make her way to ring and joining me at ringside the former multi time women's champion Ivory. Ivory what do think of the Renegade

Ivory: If you put Lita, Dick Murdoch, and Chyna in the same body you'd get Katie Perritt (Finishes as Gunner Shaw's theme hits)

Announcer: And her Opponent from the East Village Section of New York weighing in at 205 he is the regaining Cruiserweight champion Gunner Shaw! (Gunner makes his way to the ring in a neon green and pink snake skin version of his ring gear his is done in his usual fo-hawk with the sides green and the center pink along with pink and green eye make up)

King: Ivory what do think of Gunner Shaw

Ivory: Well I think his outfit is giving me flashbacks to my G.L.O.W days back in the 80's. but none the less he's a great competitor (The ref holds up the belt and calls for the bell)

King: Well this match underway and it's a rematch for the cruiserweight title

Katie and Gunner charge at each other Katie drops into a split ducking a clothesline.. She then pops up in rock like fashion and hits Gunner with a rolling arm drag into a cross face

Ivory: The Renegade like a bat out of hell with that cross face locked in on Shaw (Gunner tries to get the ropes)

King: That cross face locked in tight and Gunner trying to get to the ropes (Katie leans back putting more pressure on the whole digging an elbow into Gunner's neck)

Ivory: Gunner a foot a way from the ropes can he …. NO he tapped out he tapped out!

Announcer: The winner of this match and the new WWE Cruiserweight champion The Renegade Katie Perritt! (Katie's Music hits and the ref gives her the belt)

Ivory: Katie pulling off an impressive two minute victory to regain the title and I don't think we've seen the end of this feud

**Later that night (Josh Matthews is waiting outside the A.O.L Locker room when the door opens and David and Kim walk out)**

Josh: David, Kim

David: Yes Josh

Josh: First off Kim how are you feeling after last nights attack

Kim: How am I feeling? Tell me something do you know its like to have your father beat you or sneak into your bed at night and tell you to be quit so you mother won't hear as he molest you

Josh: Well no, no I don't

Kim: Then you let that happen to you then ASK ME HOW I FEEL ABOUT NEXUS! Years ago this beautiful angelic warrior saved me from the monster that was my father . And now The Nexus has brought fourth his wrath.

Josh: David do you think that Barrett and Nexus may come for your Intercontinental. And what do you think of Michael Cole and this Mysterious benefactor

David: Well to be quite honest I want them to Challenge me for my title because its just a few more bodies for the son of Michael Myers to add to the count as I get closer to regaining my world title. And this Friday on Smack Down I'm going to give the Nexus a preview of their future when me and the red headed bitch my tag partner The Renegade make an example of Codey Rhodes and Drew Macintyre and take back our tag titles

Josh: One more question earlier Taylor mentioned her father and his involvement with you. Also your powers and your army. Care to explain

David: (smiles) Well Josh there are just some things you don't need to know at the moment c'mon Kim (show fades to break)

**Later That night:( **_**Brick By Boring Brick**_** Hits by Paramore making the fans go nuts)**

Announcer: The following contest set for one fall. Introducing first from Memphis TN by way of Norman OK being accompanied by Mandy this is Taylor! (Taylor runs to the ring in her red and black ring gear while Mandy is wearing her street clothes)

King: Well welcome back to Raw as we get set for main event action

Ivory: And here she comes the blonde badass of the A.O.L Taylor as always accompanied by her girlfriend the regaining Women's Champion Mandy. And despite all the bad blood there was between us I am really truly impressed by these two (Finishes as the Nexus Theme hits)

Announcer: And her opponent representing The Nexus being accompanied by Michael Cole Heath Slayter

King: Well here comes her opponent one of the members of the Nexus responsible for that attack on Kim and that snake Michael Cole

Ivory: You know king we all knew Cole was a douche bag but to order an attack on Kim. And who is this benefactor ( The ref rings the bell and Slayter and Taylor circle each other sizing each other up)

King : No doubt we'll find that out soon enough but this match is underway

Slayter and Taylor tie up in collar elbow hold. Slayter then shoves Taylor into the ropes and runs a hand through his hair. He then picks Taylor up by the hair and gives her an airplane spin then hits her with a double knee drop to the stomach making Michael Cole clap. Slayter then drops an elbow and goes for a cover only getting two. Mandy starts pounding mat as Slayter grabs her legs and catapults her into the corner.

Ivory: Slayter dominating Taylor needs to mount an offense

Slayter goes through a stinger splash but Taylor moves at the last second. Taylor then runs up his chest and hits him in the head with a round house she then grabs his wrist and starts to walk along the top rope then hits the palai kick doing her version of the Undertaker's old school.

King: Taylor with shades of The Undertaker with that modified old school

Ivory: Great strategy grounding Slayter knocking him off base

Taylor grabs Slayter by the head and picks him up for a delayed vertical suplex holding him up for nearly sixty seconds before dropping him into a brain buster she then goes for the cover as the ref is about to drop his hand for the third time just as she does Tracie Brooks and Nikki Roxx appear out of the crowd dressed in Nexus colored ring gear pull her out of the ring and

King: What is this Taylor had Slayter beat and These two Mystery women who come out of no where (Mandy tries to get to Taylor then gets cut off by a spear from Melissa Flash) Now there's three Mystery women.

Ivory: Wait a minute king I recognize those three that's Tracie, Brooks , Nikki Roxx , and Melissa Flash ( Cass, Victoria Kelly and Kim run out and a brawl starts,)

King: Well here comes the calvary The She-Wolf, Victoria, Kim, and Kelly out here (Cole Waves his hand at the ramp calling for the rest of Nexus)

Ivory: Now here comes Nexus ganging up on these women (Fans start to roar as David leads the rest of the A.O.L run out)

King: Well Hodges and the A.O.L out here but the Nexus numbers game catching up with them (Fans Cheer as a well built black guy with a big afro wearing an A.O.L runs out with a chair and cracks Otunga over the head. Turning the tide in favor of The A.O.L)

Ivory: Well I don't know who that guy is but I'm sure we'll find out

**Superstars: (The show does it normal intro )**

Striker: Santa Fe New Mexico is on fire as we bring you Superstars! Good evening fans I'm Matt Striker and with me as always is Todd Grisham

Todd: And tonight will be filled with action (Gets interrupted by the A.O.L theme) Speaking of action her comes the most controversial group in the WWE the deadly dangerous A.O.L

Striker: Well the A.O.L in a bit of a war with The Nexus as of late and Hodges has vowed vengeance for what Nexus did to his girlfriend Kim. And there you see that unknown young man who came to the aid of the A.O.L

Todd: Well we see The Arch Angel with the mic we may get some answers

David: Monday night you witnessed the beginning of the awakening. See Nexus with arrival of your little girls you have begun the last test of my coming powers. See my good friend Taylor her father has seen my potential and my strength and he knows that my time for destruction is here. And like I said since you have new solders allow me to introduce you to or newest member Austin "The Consequence" Creed (**A/N: **Consequences Creed from TNA)

Austin: Thank you Angel Man. Now I know a lot of you are wondering just who I am but right now all you need to know is that the Angel plucked me from the shadow of obscurity and chose me to join his army and his regain of terror. And Nexus prepare to face the consequences

David: Oh just so you know Nexus the fun has just started (A.O.L theme hits)

Striker: Well this Austin Creed saying he was hand picked by The Arch Angel

Todd: Well from what we've seen from the A.O.L we can expect a lot from Austin Creed (Show fades to break)

**Smack Down!: (Show goes into its normal intro)**

Striker: From a sold out arena TV that is changing Friday nights and SyFy this is Friday Night Smack Down!. Good evening folks I'm Matt Striker and along with me as always Todd Grisham

Todd: And tonight is going to be action packed (Interrupted By the Nexus theme hits) Oh no

Striker: Well here comes the Nexus and Michael Cole . Well Nexus last Monday debuting the Nexus Divas there you see Nikki Roxx , Tracie Brooks, and Melissa Flash. And Todd what do you think about this Benefactor the Nexus has been Talking about is

Todd: To be honest I don't know I'm curious about that and who Taylor's Father is and what he has to do with the A.O.L

Cole: Last Monday was the beginning of the End of the A.O.L. (Fans Boo) Beginning of the end of that trashy cult leader that calls himself the Arch Angel David Hodges(Fans boo) Hodges you're a whiny excuse who only appeals to a bunch of freaks who wear too much eyeliner dress in and complain life's so hard no one understands me. I'm gonna write some poetry and cut myself wa, wa. (fans boo) You know what why don't all you freaks that are here and at home that don't like what I'm saying just go through with your little suicide packs and get I over with ( Lights go out and the screen goes staticy )

Striker: Well what's going on here

Todd: I don't know Matt (the static clears and the screen shows David and Kim sitting in a stare well Kim is sitting between David's legs Making the fans start the A.O.L chants) Its Hodges!

David: Michael, Michael you don't get it do you the mentor has called for the demise of you and Nexus and at Bragging Rights it shall come to pass when you and I face off in a street fight for my Intercontinental Title (fans Cheer)

Kim: Wade Barrett you hurt me but soon that Nexus shirt will be just another trophy (David and Kim kiss and the show fades to break)

**(Show Fades Back in with an over head shot and Layla's Music)**

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down and our first tag match of the evening

Announcer: The following is a non title Diva's Tag team match introducing first from Miami FL the team of Layla and Rosa Mendez !

Striker: Well My little English muffin Layla and the Freakin Costa Rican Rosa Mendez becoming quite the tag team as of late

Todd: Yes certainly very impressive at several WWE live events and on Super stars but they have a tuff task ahead of them (The Screen then fills with the image of a black widow spider crawling up its web then a wolf howling at the moon and Victoria's theme)

Announcer: And their opponents from Northern California representing the A.O.L they are WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Victoria and The She-Wolf Cass the Daughters Of Midnight! (Victoria and Cass make their way to the ring carrying their belts Victoria is wearing her metallic red and black gear consisting of red short shorts over black fishnets with black trim and studs and a red bikini style halter with black tribal design and studs Cass is wearing her purple and black gear)

Striker: Well her comes the Diva's Tag Champs an ( gets cut off the Nexus divas coming out of the crowd jumping Victoria and Cass)

Todd: Nexus divas ! With a three on two assault (Fans Cheer as Asian woman with sort an anime hair cut dressed in street clothes consisting of an A.O.L t-shirt cut into a low cut midriff and leather pants)

Striker: Gail Kim ! Gail Kim ! ( Gail Cass and Victoria beat back the Nexus Divas)

Todd: Well the Nexus trying to get the jump on the A.O.L but coming up short but speaking of the A.O.L we take you now to Josh Matthews standing by with Taylor Josh (Camera cuts to Josh and Taylor is wearing her green and black gear and her sleeveless black motorcycle jacket with green fur trim)

Josh: Thanks Todd Taylor tonight you have your first title match against your girlfriend Mandy how do you feel

Taylor: I feel great. I know that Mandy won't take it easy on me but I know win or lose my daddy will be watching and he will be proud.

Josh: Now you mentioned your father earlier this week you mentioned him. Your close friend The Arch Angel David Hodges referred to him as the mentor what can you tell us about your father and his involvement with the A.O.L

Taylor: Well what I can tell you Josh is that My father The Mentor will reveal him self next week on Smack Down. And just like his little girl he's a bad ass (show fades to break)

(show Fades back in with Josh Matthews Backstage)

Josh: Please welcome my guest at this time Kim Blackthorn , Kelly Zion, The Daughters Of Midnight and Gail Kim( Camera pans out to show Kim and Kelly dressed in street clothes Gail is dressed in her outfit from earlier and Victoria and Cass are still in there gear) Gail could you tell us how'd come to be involved with the A.O.L

Gail: Well Josh quite simply I got tired of pushed down and disrespected then I got a call from the mentor and the Angel saying the Angel was getting an army that would crush all those who got in its way so I waited until the time was right then I struck! So to the Nexus if you wanna do Three on two that's just not gonna happen because if its The Daughters or Kim and Kelly you run up on us we'll The enforcer will be there

Josh: Now you mentioned the Mentor and earlier tonight Taylor said That he would make his presence known next week can any of you shed some light as to who the mentor is

Kim: All you need to know is that the game is about to change ( Show Fades To break)

**(Show fades back in with Justin Roberts in the middle of the ring)**

Justin: The following is a Diva's match set for on fall and is for THE WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP! (Fans cheer as Taylor's music hits and a customized Suzuki motor cross bike that matches her ring gear pulls out on the stage) introducing first from Memphis TN by way of Norman OK this is Taylor ( Taylor pops a wheelie and rides down the ramp )

Striker: There she is the blonde tornado of the WWE Taylor! The former motor cross champion who made her way to the WWE a year ago and has been on fire ever since

Todd: And tonight she gets her first shot at the Women's title (Finishes as _Emergency_ by Paramore hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Memphis TN she is the WWE Women's Champion MANDY! (Mandy makes her to the ring dressed in her orange and green and black vinyl jumpsuit over her ring gear she's carrying the title on her shoulder )

Striker: Well here comes the women's champion and to my knowledge one of the only Women Taylor has yet to beat (Mandy hops onto the second rope an strips out of her jumpsuit)

Todd: That maybe but you and I both know things change with the drop of the hat in the WWE (The ref hold the belt up and Mandy and Taylor shake hands as the bell rings) And this match is underway and Matt what type of strategy do you think these two have

Matt: Well you have two people who know each other so well that know how the other thinks its hard to form an offense

Mandy and Taylor go into a collar elbow hold. Taylor then turns it into a headlock but Mandy pushes out sending her into a ropes Taylor comes back with a clothesline attempt but counter s with a snap suplex dropping her on to her back

Striker: Mandy off to a good start but can she hold on when we come back

(Show fades back in with Taylor with Mandy locked in a straight jacket hold)

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down and this Women's title match where Taylor is dominating the action

Striker: Taylor the mistress of submission with that beautiful straight jacket locked in

Mandy gets her knees under her and starts to get to her feet. Once she does she stomps her foot making Taylor break the hold. She then turns and gives her two Kicks to the midsection doubling her over. She then runs bounces off one set of ropes then the other set and hits the slipstream (Cartwheel into short power bomb) Then goes into a cradle only getting a two before Taylor kicks out and rolls to her feet. As she does Mandy hits her with a running bulldog. She hops on the middle rope and hits her version of the lionsault then and goes for a cover only getting a two. She then argues with the ref she then picks Taylor up and goes to set her up for a power bomb but gets stopped by Taylor's variation of the Dreamer claw

Todd: Taylor with the Snatch Grab! And Mandy looks to be in a world of trouble

Striker: Todd something tells me Mandy has been in this situation before

Taylor tightens the claw and Mandy counters with a head butt Then jumps on Taylor's shoulders and hits her with a tilt a whirl head scissors but Taylor hangs on to her and hits her with a sit out power bomb. She then yells here we go. Then locks in the Misery Business (rolling LeBell lock)

Todd: Taylor with that modified LeBell lock locked in tight could have a anew champion ( Mandy Taps out)

Striker: Yes new champ!

Announcer: Here's your winner and the NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION! TAYLOR! ( The ref hands Taylor the belt as her music hits. Taylor's eyes get giant and she runs and hops onto the top rope and holds the belt up.)

Todd: Taylor winning her title match here tonight ( Mandy grabs Taylor's face with both hands and kisses her. Then holds her hand up)

Striker: The sportsmanship and love between these two not ruined by anything(Show fades to break)

**Later That Night:**( show comes back to air as the A.O.L theme hits and the lights go dim and the arena fills with red and black strobe lights)

Announcer: The following con test is set for one fall and is for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Introducing first the challengers weighing a combined weight of 335 pounds being accompanied by Kim Blackthorn the WWE Intercontinental Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges and the WWE Cruiserweight Champion The Renegade Katie Perritt The Renegade Angels ! (David is wearing a orange and black version of his gear consisting of black pants with trim and crosses a black tank top with orange angel wings he and Katie are both carrying their Titles on their shoulders)

Striker: Well main event tag team action as the Renegade Angels get set to possibly take their second Tag title reign here tonight. Title's that they didn't lose

Todd: That's right Hodges and Perritt stripped of those titles months ago now getting a shot to regain them (Finishes as Drew Macintyre's theme hits)

Announcer: And their opponents at a total combined weight of(gets cut off by David and Katie hitting Double moonsoults over the top rope)

Striker: The angels diving over the top ropes taking out Macintyre and Rhodes with those moonsoults (David grabs Drew by his pony tail and rams his head into the ring post. While Katie dropkicks Codey into the barricade)

Todd: This brutal assault by the Angels (David and Katie ram Drew and Codey's heads into the

Striker: Well The A.O.L said they would make an example of Macintyre a and Rhodes tonight and that's just what They're doing (David and Katie Drew and Codey into the ring)

Todd: Well this match officially underway now( David and Katie hit Drew with double cork screw leg drops before the ref tells Katie to get out David the goes for the cover)

Striker: The Angel with the cover 1,2…..no!

Todd: Drew Macintyre some how kicking out

David picks Drew up by his hair and goes for a kick but Drew catches his foot. David the hits him with an enzguri making him stager. David Then hits the Black hole Sun knocking him into the corner and opening a cut on Drew's forehead. David looks at the crowd with an Undertaker like look and points to the crowd to the top rope making the fans cheer before screaming and ripping his shirt off

Striker: Hodges gonna go high risk

David Climbs up the top turnbuckle hooks Drew's arms and flips him upside down and hits him with a tombstone pildriver. He then does a cut throat motion and picks Drew up and hits the Black wing cutter. David then tags in Katie

Todd: The Black wing cutter connects and now Hodges tagging in The Renegade.

Katie hits Drew with the jail house gun. Then runs up the turn buckles and hits Rhodes with flying round house. Then hits Drew with a moonsoult. Then climbs the top rope in her corner and tags David who joins her on the ropes and they hit Drew with The Omega Apocalypse (double 450) Then the wicked prayer (Combination crippler cross face and halo breaker) making Drew scream as two loud pops are heard as taps out (As the (Announcer calls the match Codey comes I and Katie Dropkicks him as Kim slides in a chair)

Striker: Dashing Codey Rhodes trying to come to the aid of his partner now things Don't look so good for the Dashing one

David puts Codey's head between his legs and points to the sky and hits the Michael sword onto the chair

Todd: Well Hodges said he and the Renegade would make an example of The Dashing Ones and regain the tag belts and they did just that(Finishes as the Nexus theme hits)

Striker: Well the Nexus coming out to the ring obviously making a B-line (Gets interrupted by a ring of fire exploding around the ring) Whoa!

Todd: Well Nexus being stopped by this wall of fire and The Renegade Angels smiling (Show ends and fades to black)

**A/N: Wow what an ending. Well hope you liked it. Who do you think the mentor is and how long has he been involved. Before I go I want to say happy birthday to my SHMH fam Taylor she has a new fic called Bring It On and I would like you all to red it and give her a review or six anyway peace out TTYL**


	29. New Era

**A/N: What up Angel Nation it's one and only SDR back with another mile in the road we call the Path of the Arch Angel. Now this chapter picks up where the other one left off and will reveal the mentor So with out anymore delay lets get started.**

**Raw: (Show opens with four customized Suzuki motorcycles and a black chromed out hummer pulling into the parking lot. The people on the bikes take off their helmet to reveal David, Mandy and Taylor, Kim and Katie while the rest of the A.O.L get out of the hummer making the crowd cheer before the show goes into its normal intro)**

King: Mobil Alabama in this sold out arena we bring you live Monday Night Raw !. Good evening folks I'm Jerry The King Lawler and joining me tonight the lovely Ivory. Ivory

Ivory: Thanks king tonight is set to be filled with fireworks I'm pumped!(finishes as the A.O.L them hits.)

King: Well speaking of fireworks here comes the most controversial group in the WWE The A.O.L

Ivory: There you see the newly crowned tag champs Hodges and Perritt the new women's champion Taylor who last week we found out her father has been acting as mentor to the A.O.L (screen feels with what happened at the end of Smack Down last week)

King: Not to mention last Friday on Smack Down Nexus would try to attack but were stopped a wall of fire

Ivory: Well king hopefully we'll get some answers here tonight

David: First off I'd like to say that the WWE world Tag Team tittles. Tittles that we never lost are back where they belong back around the waist of The Arch Angel and his partner The Renegade! (crowd cheers) Now that's out of the way lets address the Nexus and Michael Cole. Now I understand that you wanted to end me before Bragging Rights well that aint gonna happen because this week will be a bout the destruction of Nexus(Gets cut off by the Nexus theme)

King: Well her comes Nexus and Michael Cole making there way to the ring

Barrett: Did I hear you right Hodges. You seriously think you and that group of rag tags in the with you can honestly defeat The Nexus. I mean your little parlor trick last Friday was impressive but its not enough to stop us.

David: You know what Wade I see you're still a non believer. So how about I make you one tonight! ( crowd cheers) Since my Dark Queen and Kelly are feeling a little blood thirsty you pick two of those skanks and put them in a tag match!

Ivory: Whoa!

David: If that's not enough how about this a six man tag me and Renegade vs. you Otunga and Gabriel. (Fans cheer)

King: Hodges calling out Barrett and Nexus

Barrett: Ok Angel you're on so you get one of your little friends to team up with and you won't make our little street fight.

David: That's the thing Wade my other partner will be the mentor! (Crowd cheers)

Ivory: Whoa! King looks like we'll find out who Taylor's father slash the mentor is tonight. (David's theme hits and the show goes to break)

**Later that night: (Show opens back up with the Nexus theme)**

Announcer: The Following is a Diva's tag match introducing first representing the Nexus being accompanied by Melissa Flash the team of Nikki Roxx and Tracie Brooks! ( all three make there way to the ring in Nexus t-shirts over their respective gear Tracie is wearing capree length black vinyl tights with yellow tiger stripes a yellow sports bra like top with a black N on her right breast Melissa is wearing a aqua blue and black version of her normal gear)

Ivory: Well welcome back to Raw as we get set for divas tag action

King: That's right and there you see the Nexus divas ready for this first Nexus vs. A.O.L match of the night (Finishes as Kim's theme _Bleed All Over Me_ by Wicked wisdom hits)

Announcer: And their opponents representing the A.O.L being accompanied by Gail Kim. Kim Blackthorn and Kelly Zion The Destructo Dolls! (All three make their way to the ring Gail is wearing a pair of bleached out jeans and a cut up A.O.L t-shirt Kelly is wearing her new gear consisting of shiny black skinny jeans with slits going up the front and back exposing the under curves of her but a cut up wife beater and black combat boots. Her outfit is rounded out by a studded belt and a jean chain. Kim is wearing a cut up shrunken Angel nation t-shirt exposing her midriff and tops of her breast. A pair of skin tight capree leather pants similar to David's minus the straps and crosses with slits up the side and covered in studs and black leather boots)

Ivory: Well the former Kelly, Kelly and Kim Blackthorn making their way to the ring joined by the newest A.O.L member the enforcer Gail Kim

King: Ivory have to tell you I like this new darker Kelly I mean the pink and black hair it works for her. ( Kim hits Tracie with a clotheslines Tracie)

Ivory: King as good as that is this match is underway with that fierce clothesline by Kim

Kim pick Tracie up and hits her with a European upper cut She then whips Tracie into the ropes and goes for a standing missile drop kick but turns it into a flip and lands on her feet seeing Tracie hung onto the ropes. Tracie comes of the ropes and walks into an arm drag followed by a standing 450. Kim then tags in Kelly who comes off the top rope with a frog splash into a cover only getting two. Tracie then gets to all fours and Kelly goes for a front flip leg drop but misses. Tracie makes the tag to Nikki who quickly locks in a rear chin lock. Kelly rolls onto her back making Nikki break the hold. Both women get to their feet Nikki goes for a front kick but Kelly catches her foot. But Nikki counters with an enzugri knocking Kelly on her stomach. Kelly then hits her with mule kick and goes for a cover and almost gets a three but gets pulled out of the ring by Melissa. Gail then hits Melissa with a kick to the face.

King: The enforcer Gail Kim paying off with that boot. Now Kelly Zion back in.

Kelly hits Nikki with a spinning heel kick then tags in Kim. Nikki goes for clothesline but Kim leap frogs her and lands on Nikki's back and hits the Chemical Romance (code green/ leg trap sunset flip power bomb) She then climbs to the top rope in her corner and hits the St Anger (corkscrew 450)

Ivory: Kim with that move she calls St Anger and now business is about to pick up

Kim hooks Nikki like she's going for a twist of fate. She then hits one back flip and lands on her feet still holding onto Nikki then another hitting her variation of the Asai DDT. She then shoves Nikki into her corner back first hops over her hooks her head and hits the Thrill Kill (Diamond Dust) then goes for the cover

King: Thrill Kill connects! 1,2,3! And its over

Announcer: The winners of this match the Destructo Dolls! (Kim's music hits and Gail raises their hands)

Ivory: Well that's one victory for the A.O.L but will the strike continue (Camera cuts to Taylor on her cell phone in the A.O.L locker room with David and Katie warming up in the background. David is wearing his gear from Wrestle Mania while Katie punches his hands)

Taylor: So you sure you're only a few minutes away….. Yeah Mandy's fine in fact shes waiting for you at the entrance…. Dave and Katie are excited….. ok bye Daddy

David: So how's the old man

Taylor: On his way and ready to beat up some Nexus punks

David: Good because when the Mentor arrives tonight the game is gonna change ( David and Taylor smile and the show fades to break)

**Later that night: (Camera zooms in on Justin Roberts in the ring)**

Justin: Please welcome at this time the special guest ring announcer The WWE Women' s Champion Taylor! (Taylor's solo theme hits)

Ivory: Well the women's champion the special ring announcer here tonight for this main event

King: Taylor winning that belt last week from her girlfriend Mandy

Taylor: The following is a six man tag match and is your main event! ( The Nexus theme hits and Taylor gets out of the ring) Introducing first being accompanied by the douche bag Michael Cole the team of Wade Barrett, David Otunga, and Justin Gaybrial The Nexus

King: Taylor not sounding to thrilled with Nexus

Ivory: Would you be (Finishes as the A.O.L theme hits)

Taylor: And their opponents. Introducing first representing the mighty all powerful A.O.L from Newberry County SC! she is the WWE cruiserweight champion he is the WWE Intercontinental champion together they are the WWE Tag team champions! THE ARCH ANGEL DAVID HODGES AND THE RENEGADE KATIE PERRITT THE RENEGADE ANGELS! (David and Katie make their way to the ring and stop at the bottom of the ramp)

King: The Angels stopping and seem to be waiting ( David and Katie hold up five finger and slowly count down)

Ivory: Kind of makes you wonder who Tay (Gets cut off by the lights going out and the Undertaker's gong followed by a mix of normal and biker themes and the sides of the ramp burst into flames)

Taylor: AND THEIR PARTNER FROM DEATH VALLEY MY DADDY THE UNDER TAKER! (Taker makes his way to the ring in his hooded ring coat riding a customized chopper)

King: Whoa! Taylor 's Father and the mentor of the A.O.L is the dead man! (Taker gets off the bike takes off jacket and he David and Katie rush the ring and start beating the hell out of Nexus)

Ivory: Good lord look at this ( Katie dropkicks Gabriel over the ropes while David hits Otunga with the Michael Sword and Taker gives Barrett a choke slam. Taker goes to cover Barrett but Michael Cole and Gabriel pull him out of the ring and the ref calls for the bell and Otunga rolls out)

King: Well Nexus running Scared and I don't blame them ( Taylor runs in the ring and hops into her father's arms as the show fades to black)

**Smack Down: ( Show opens with a blackened arena and the Undertaker Standing in a smoke filled ring dressed in his hooded ring coat)**

Striker: Welcome to Friday Night Smack Down where you see the Phenom the dead man him self the Undertaker

Todd: The Undertaker who we found out last Monday is not only the mentor of the A.O.L but the father of A.O.L member Taylor.

Striker: Well hopefully the Dead man will have some answers

Taker: To understand my involvement with the Arch Angel and his gang you have to first understand that some twenty or so years ago I fathered a child and left her to be tended to by her mother when I couldn't be there. And I nursed her dark wild side when I was around. And when daughter grew up she met a friend. A friend that would become an angel(fans cheer) and I watched him rise to fame then at wrestle mania this angel dared to challenge me in my yard and challenge for my title and my streak. I took him to his limits and where all before him gave up he thrived and survived and defeated me. And in that flash I saw his true potential but he needed to t embrace his dark side and find a way to control it. And when he embraced it and became a dark sick and twisted image of himself I knew he was ready for my training and now his training is complete (Taker points to the ramp and the A.O.L theme hits David is dressed in all black his out fit is rounded out by a sleeveless hoodie decorated with Angel wings and spikes and is flanked by Taylor Kim Mandy and Katie)

Todd: Well the A.O.L the students of the Undertaker(David gets in the ring and kneels in front of the Undertaker)

Taker: Angel you are ready! (Taker places his hand on David's shoulder the lights flicker before going dark)

Striker: What's going on (The lights come back and the ring is filled with A.O.L colored smoke ie red and black and only David and the A.O.L are in the ring and only the Undertaker's voice can be herd)

Taker: I give you the new Phenom! (David stands up with a mic in his hand)

David: The time of the Angel has come! And if the world thought we were sick and twisted before you haven't seen nothing yet! (Fans cheer) And Nexus if you think we're not a threat then tonight we prove it starting with that little punk Michael Cole ! (fans cheer) Because this is no longer the A.O.L This is the ANGEL MINISTRY! (Crowd cheers)

Todd: Well Matt what do you make of this

Striker: All I know is this could spell trouble for the Nexus (Show fades to break)

**Show fades back in( inside the Nexus Locker room Michael Cole is pacing around as the other Nexus members look annoyed)**

Barrett: Would you quit pacing

Cole: Quit Pacing did you not see that Hodges is in league with the Undertaker! This is not good not good I have to go (Barrett grabs his shoulders)

Barrett: Hey now calm down me at the boys are going to go look for the Angel and his Ministry and you just sit tight this will all be over ( Show cuts back out to the ring with Caylin Croft already in the ring)

Announcer: the following contest is set for one fall introducing first already in the ring from Long Island NY Caylin Croft!

Striker: Well welcome back to Smack Down as we get set for action

Todd: That's right There you see one half of the dude busters Caylin Croft set to go ( Finishes as _For My Dawgs _ by Wacka Flocka Flames hits)

Announcer: And his Opponent from Atlanta GA representing the Angel Ministry Austin "The Consequence" Creed (Austin makes his way to the ring in his gear consisting of short black speedoe style trunks with red and gold tribals with matching boots and knee pads)

Striker: Well Croft going against this hot new member of what is now known as the Angel Ministry making his in debut tonight here on smack down

Todd: Creed someone we really don't know too much about much like we don't know much about the whole Angel Ministry Undertaker situation as a whole

Striker: Well we'll worry about that later as this match gets under way

Austin and Croft tie up in the middle of the ring. Creed pushes him away and hits him with a short arm clothes line. He then picks him up whips him into the ropes and hits a standing Cross body and goes for the cover only getting two. Croft gets up and gives Creed an Irish whip but Creed reverses it sending Croft into to the ropes Croft comes back with a flying fore arm then goes fro the cover only getting two. Creed and Croft get to their feet and Creed hits croft with three back to back left hands drops into a split and hits Croft with a right hook Making him stagger. He then hits Croft with the A.C.T (Austin Creed Test/Diving DDT) then goes for the cover.

Striker: Creed connects with that explosive DDT and the cover 1,2,3 its over

Announcer: And the winner of this Match Austin Creed! (Creed's music hits)

Todd: Well impressive debut for Austin Creed (Camera cuts to the backstage and the Nexus Divas walking around)

Striker: Well there are the Nexus Divas ( Taylor jumps out of nowhere and goes to work on Tracie with a pipe while Mandy, Cass, Gail, Kim Victoria and Kelly attack the other two)

Todd: The Angel Ministry! Going to work on the Nexus

Kim: (Grabs Melissa by the hair) You were looking for Me! Huh bitch! Huh! ( Kim slams Melissa through a wall)

Striker: Kim Sending Melissa Flash through that wall. Mandy with that cable wrapped around Nikki Roxx's neck while Kelly and Gail Kim just whaling on her. This is just brutal Todd look at Cass and Victoria (Cass and Victoria set Tracie up for the Stroke of Midnight)

Todd: Stroke Of Midnight! On the concorete

Taylor: Get that table!( Taylor puts Nikki on the hood of one of the trucks then up to the roof of the truck)

Striker: This can't be good….. Taylor Made! Off that truck and through the table And the Angel Ministry leaving bodies all over the back stage.

Mandy: Tay baby you ok

Taylor: (smiles) Yeah lets go the nights not over (Show fades to break)

**(Show fades back in with a Still shot of Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater walking around outside in the loading area)**

Todd: Welcome back to Smack Down were this happened.

Slater : Hey you here that

Gabriel: Yeah sounds like an en (gets cut off by David and Katie jumping off a truck and hitting them with dual Angel presses and start working them over with brass knuckles.(David then picks Gabriel up and hits him with the Black wing cutter. Katie then puts a chain around Slater's leg and ties the other end to the back end of her motorcycle)

David: Floor it! (Katie floors her bike and rides until she reaches the end of the loading dock and jumps off sending the bike and Slater crashing twenty feet into the concrete below. David and Katie look Down at Heath)

Katie: Damn shame

David: What raggedy Anne

Katie: Hell no my bike (David and Katie walk away and the camera shows Slater's body then Fades to break)

**Later that night (Back Stage Otunga runs up to Barrett and Cole)**

Otunga: Wade I've looked every where but I can't find Husky and Mike anywhere

Barrett: Are you sure

Otunga: Yeah

Cole: This isn't good this isn't good

Barrett: Shut up Cole! Here's the plan David you and I will go out to the ring While you go to the limo and wait.

Cole: By myself

Barrett: Yes now go ! (Cole walks off and show fades to break)

**(Show fades back in with the Nexus theme)**

Todd: Welcome back to what has been an eventful night here on Smack Down

Striker: And now we see Otunga and Barrett Make (The lights go out then come back on to reveal a bloody Harris, McGillicutty, and Cole hanging above the ring all with the Arch Angel symbol spray painted on them)

Todd: Oh my god!

Striker: Husky Harris McGillicutty and Cole all being attacked by The Angel Ministry (David appears on the titan tron)

David: Hey Wade hope you like my presents(Barrett and Otunga look shocked) Well there is one thing you need to know nothing is always as it seems (David and the Ministry appear behind them and jump them)

Striker: THE ANGEL MINISTRY! Going to work on Otunga and Barett ( David knocks Out Barrett With the wing and A Prayer off the barricade then gets an Undertaker like look in his eyes and goes over to the time keepers table and grabs a chair and wraps it around Otunga's head)

Todd: Hodges with that chair around the head of Otunga now what's he gonna do. (Kim hands him a sledge hammer from under the ring)

Striker: No this can't be good

David: (talking enough so the camera's picks it up) Barrett this is your future Come Bragging rights (Slams the Hammer into the chair three times)

Todd: Hodges and the Angel Ministry laying out the Nexus

Striker: And with the fate of Nexus and Barrett's career hanging in the balance what will happen at Bragging Rights in that street fight (Show fades to break)

**A/N: Well fans that's it for this chapter hope you liked it. What do you think of the new name and who the Mentor was huh hope you loved it remember I love reviews so hit the little blue button on the way out. Peace and Love SDR out bye **


	30. At Nexus End

**A/N: What's up to The Angel Nation. Its time for another mile in the road known as The Path of the Arch Angel. Now this chapter I'm going to give all my Maylor fans a treat a new look and new music to go with their too hot for PG image so hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own no music or wrestlers except the OC's**

**Bragging Rights: (The Bragging Rights theme and intro plays followed by blue and red pyro on the top of the stage a rolling shot of the arena)**

Ivory: Live from the sold out arena in Minneapolis MN! THE WWE Universe is on fire as we bring you BRAGGING RIGHTS!. Good evening Ivory here and my broadcast partner for the night from Smack Down Todd Grisham! Todd

Todd: Ivory Tonight is night of action not only do we have Evan Bourne defending his World Heavy Weight Title against Jack Swagger. But a huge street fight for the Intercontinental Championship!

Ivory: That's right The leader of the Angel Ministry vs. The leader of Nexus if Barrett wins he's the champ if he loses he and Nexus are done. (Finishes as the lights go dim and the screen fills with a black window crawling up its web then cuts to a wolf howling at the moon followed by Victoria's theme)

Todd: And speaking of The Angel Ministry here come the Diva's tag champs.

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the Divas tag team championships introducing first the champions from Northern California representing the Angel Ministry Victoria and The She-Wolf Cass The Daughters Of Midnight!( Camera pans up the ramp showing Cass and Victoria in the classic impact players pose. Victoria is wearing her black bikini style gear with heavy red and black eye shadow. While Cass is wearing her black and red ring gear)

Ivory: The Diva's tag team champs making their way to the ring for tag action with tittles on the line against their strongest opponents yet( The lights go dim and the stage lights strobe to the opening drums of Kid Rock's _So Hott_ and images of Mandy and Taylor play on the jumbo tron and Maylor written in old English letters followed Too HOTT for PG across ending with a large burst of pyro when the beat drops)

Announcer: And their opponents from Memphis TN also representing the Angel Ministry Mandy and the WWE Women's Champion Taylor the team of Maylor! (Mandy and Taylor make their way to the ring in their new ring gear. Taylor is wearing a black bra top with red studded trim around the cups black bikini cut booty shorts with a black belt with red trim. Over black fishnets. Her outfit is rounded out by black leather studded assless chaps with the Undertaker symbol on one side and the Maylor symbol (interlocking M & T) on the other a black bandanna tied around her blonde hair of messy curls with red and black highlights and fingerless gloves like her "Dad's" but smaller and shinny black boots. Mandy is wearing a black bikini halter top with a pink skull on the right breast under a long sleeve black fishnet top cut up to her neck ripped open in spots along the sleeves with the sleeves turning into gloves. Black denim low rise short shorts over fishnets. Her outfit is rounded out by black belt covered in pink studs and buckled by a winged skull buckle. A black trucker cap with Maylor written old English letters on it cocked to the side over her left eye a pink and black wristband and shinny black combat boots. Both girls are wearing eye liner to match their outfits and Taylor is carrying her belt on her left shoulder.)

Todd: Well here are their opponents Mandy and Taylor with their new looks and Ivory what do think about the little side deal that Maylor has with Victoria and Cass (Mandy stands on the ring apron and turns facing Taylor and does a sexy wind then flips over the top rope into the ring and turns facing Victoria and Cass and Taylor slides in between her legs)

Ivory: Oh I'm sorry Todd but I got distracted but I know two things one I'm gonna need a cold shower after this match and that if Mandy and Taylor win this one they become champs at if Victoria and Cass retain the belts Cass gets a number one contenders Match against Mandy on Smack Down next week (Man takes off her cap and tosses it to the crowd and Taylor takes off her chaps Mandy says she wants to start the match)

Todd: Well Victoria and Mandy starting things off ( Victoria and Mandy start sizing each other up)

Ivory: I want the fans to keep in mind that these four are friends but the bell has rung and that's out the window

Mandy and Victoria go into a collar and elbow hold. Victoria turns it into a hammer lock. Mandy bends down reaches between her legs and reverse the hold and turns it into a head lock. Victoria reverses it and turn it into top side wrist lock. Mandy turns it into an arm drag. Victoria rolls through and she and Mandy look at each other. Victoria charges at Mandy with a double axe handle Mandy ducks it and comes off the ropes with a tilt a whirl head scissors. She then goes for a cover barely getting two. She then tags in Taylor.

Todd: Mandy with the near fall now the daughter of the dead man in off the tag.

Taylor picks Victoria and whips her into the ropes. Victoria comes back with a drop kick to Taylor's chest knocking her on her back. Victoria then grabs her left leg and locks in a leg lock. Taylor brings her other leg up and brings her legs up around Victoria's neck flips over into a push up face buster. Taylor then picks Victoria up and whips her into her corner. She then walks up the ropes and grabs Victoria's wrist walks along top rope and hits The new School (Old school with a Lion sault instead of a fore arm) and goes for the pin but Victoria rolls through and tags in Cass

Ivory: Cass in off the tag and Taylor better turn around Cass maybe going for the …. The Howl! ( Goldberg spear)

Cass stands in the middle of the ring and howls then hits the Fang strike (Rolling thunder) Then locks in the death claw (Tazmison)

Todd: Death Claw locked in and now Taylor in trouble (The ref ask Taylor if she wants to quit)

Ivory: Taylor the daughter of the Undertaker refusing to tap out but can she last.

The ref checks Taylor's arm and lets it drop. She checks it again and lets it drop again. The ref raises Taylor's arm a third time and it falls and he calls for the bell

Ivory: Taylor's out and the ref Calls for the bell.

Announcer: The winners of this match and still WWE Diva's Tag Champions The Daughters Of Midnight! ( Victoria and Cass's music hits and Taylor comes around. Mandy helps Taylor up and all four girls shake hands. Cass ask the ring announcer for his mic)

Cass: Cut the music.

Todd: The She wolf has something to say

Cass: Now Mandy you and I have a match on Friday, and I think its only right you and do it the only way we know how you and me Muay Thai match ( Fans cheer)

Ivory: Cass calling out Mandy for a Muay Thai match

Mandy: I accept (Mandy shakes Cass's hand and Cass's music hits)

Todd: Well next Friday night we will have Muay Thai action but right now we're gonna take you backstage where Josh Matthews is standing by (Camera cuts to back stage)

Josh: Thanks Todd and joining me at this time is the Intercontinental Champion the Arch Angel David Hodges and his girlfriend Kim Blackthorn (Camera pans to show David and Kim. David is wearing baggy black jeans and a white wife beater showing off the tattoos covering his arms. A black bandanna tied around his head so his short dreads are hanging over it, and black steel toed boots and is holding his belt on his shoulder. Kim is wearing a cut up Angel Nation t-shirt and a cut up denim mini red thigh fishnets an black boots) Now champ tonight you are in you r first ever street fight

David: Let me stop you right there Josh this is by no means my first street fight. It is merely my first one in WWE. Cause see from the first time I walked into school at five years old I've had to fight in streets back ally's and school yards. Tonight's no different. The difference is tonight that I've eliminated the rest of Nexus and now I have the numbers game. And I'm not talking about the ministry I'm talking about The entire Angel Nation(fans cheer) And the Angel nation knows that tonight is the last night you'll be in the WWE

Kim: Wade Barrett tonight like your music says you walk alone and you become a part of the body count of the Arch Angel (David and Kim walk off camera)

**Later That night(Melina's Theme hits)**

Todd: Well the WWE Diva's Champion and her wife Maria on her way out to the ring and Melina looks dressed for action

Ivory: Well looks like we'll find out

Melina: You know ever since I've been back I've been pushed to the back so I came up with this idea. Any diva in the back that wants to for the belt come on out right now

Todd: Well Melina issuing this open challenge (Finishes as Brick By Boring Brick hits)

Ivory: Its Taylor! (Taylor walks out in her gear she had on earlier carrying her belt)

Todd: Well Taylor who was in action earlier tonight coming out to accept this challenge (Taylor gets in the ring and takes the mic)

Taylor: I'll put it to you like this you and I belt for belt Ring the bell!

Ivory: Well the bell has rung and this impromptu unification match is underway

Taylor charges Melina side steps her and gets her in a waist lock and goes for a suplex but Taylor turns it in to a cross body and rolls Melina into a Kimura lock.

Todd: Taylor with that submission maneuver locked in looking like she might pop Melina's arm right out of the socket

Ivory: Its called the Kimura lock. And Taylor proving that she is a submission specialist tightening that hold with every move of Melina's arm and keeping her body draped over her making it almost impossible for her to move

Todd: She tapped out ! Melina Tapped out! (The ref calls for the bell)

Announcer: Here's your winner and the new WWE DIVAS CHAMPION! TAYLOR! (Taylor's music hits and the ref hands her the belt. Melina gets up and shakes Taylor's hand and takes the belt straps it around her waist. And hugs her)

Ivory: What a great show of sportsmanship between these two great women

**Later that night: (Camera zooms in on Justin Roberts)**

Justin: The following is your Intercontinental Championship match and is a falls count anywhere Street Fight! (Wade Barrett's Music hits) Introducing first the challenger from Manchester England weighing in at 265 pounds Wade Barrett (Barrett makes his way to the ring in his normal gear)

Todd: Making his way to the ring not really dressed for a street fight

Ivory: I think Barrett wants Hodges to play his game but I don't that's gonna happen... OH MY GOD! (David comes out of the crowd and nails Wade in the back of the head with a Singapore cane)

Todd: Hodges blasting Barrett with that cane and this match is underway.

David hits Barrett again with the cane. And goes to again but Barrett hits him with a low blow. Barrett then grabs David's hair and tosses him over the ropes onto the floor. He then climbs out of the ring and whips David into the ring steps. He then reaches under the ring and grabs a chair and doesn't see David get up. He turns and David hits him with the Blackhole Sun (Pele Kick) Driving the chair into his face. He then grabs him by the hair and bashes his head into the ring post busting him open. David then goes to Irish whip him but Barrett reverse it and sends over the side of the ramp into the barricade. Barrett then pulls brass knuckles from his boots and gives him a few right hands then hits him with a bulldog into ramp busting David open then goes for a cover.

Ivory: Barrett with the Cover 1,2, No!

Barrett picks David up and whips him into the ring. Barrett grabs a camera cable eads towards David. But David hits him with a fire ball

Todd: Fire Ball! Hodges with the Fire ball!

David rips his wife beater off and wraps it around Barrett's throat and chokes him until he is only half conscious. He then rips Barrett's Nexus shirt off and pulls out a braided barbed wire whip and starts whipping his back. Barrett starts running up the ramp as David whips him. David and Barrett get top of the stage. Barrett leans against the Bragging rights sign and David spears him through it

Ivory: HODGES JUST SPEARED BARRETT THROUGH THAT SIGN! (David staggers out and shakes the glass from his hair)

Todd: Both these men bleeding and this match can't go on much longer.

Barrett crawls out and David picks him up and hits the Blackwing Cutter (Inverted power slam into a RKO) The fans start chanting Michael Sword. David then tucks Barrett's head between his legs and hits the Michael sword knocking Barrett out. Then the crowd chants we want tables. David hops off the stage and tosses a table on the stage and sets it up and puts Barrett on it. Then points to the titan tron and starts climbing.

Ivory: Oh no he can't be thinking about this (David reaches the top of the titan tron)

Todd: Looks like OMEGA EFFECT! (Swanton bomb) through the table!

Ivory: Cover 1,2,3 Hodges Wins and THE NEXUS IS GONE!

Announcer: And the winner of the match and still Intercontinental Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David's solo theme hits and David walks down the ramp and grabs Barrett's Nexus shirt and walks back up and wipes Barrett's blood with it)

Todd: Hodges retains the Intercontinental title and Nexus is gone

**Later that night: (during Evan Bourne and Swagger's match)**

Ivory: Bourne up top going for Air Bourne ….HODGES! (David comes out the crowd with the Angel press knocking Bourne off the top and the ref calls for the bell)

Announcer: And your by disqualifaction and still World Heavyweight Champion Evan Bourne

David: (Grabs Evan's face) You know why I did this nobody beats you but me (David walks up the ramp)

Todd: Well Hodges saying you know why I did this but I'm sure we'll all find out soon (show fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter and best of all no more Nexus. So why do you think David let Swagger get disqualified. Well that's it for me Peace and love hope you enjoyed it till next time SDR out **


	31. Back To War

**A/N: Angel Nation it is I your guide down the long and winding road down known as the path of the Arch Angel this chapter contains the fall out from bragging rights. And the set up for Survivor Series so lets get to it.**

**

* * *

**

**Smack Down: (Show goes through its normal intro and pyro and rolling shot of the crowd before zooming in on Mast Media in the ring dressed in street clothes)**

Striker: Welcome to Smack Down Matt Striker Todd Grisham and Ivory at ringside.

Ivory: And in the ring right now is Mast Media and the world heavyweight champion Evan Bourne.

Evan: Teddy Long get out here right now!

Todd: Well the world champion calling out the GM (Teddy's music hits)

Striker: Well our GM on the way to the ring at the request of our world champion.

Ivory: Its more like a demand Matt (Teddy gets in the ring)

Teddy: Well you called me down here what can I do for you playa

Evan: What can you do you know damn well what you can do. I want that dread locked emo biker trash Hodges and his little freaks fired right here right now! (fans boo) Teddy you know the rules if any body from Mast Media touché anyone from the Angel Ministry before Survivor Series that group would be fired

Teddy: I under stand that Player but( Gets interrupted by David's solo music)

Todd: Well here comes the man in question the Intercontinental Champion making his way to the ring with his way to the ring with his Dark Queen Kim Blackthorn ( David and Kim make their way to the ring in street clothes. David is wearing a black three button thermal style shirt with black studs and grey tribal on the front and Arch Angel Symbols going down the right sleeve and Angel wings on the back and dark blue jeans a chain on his left hip and pair of Dr. Martin boots with the title on his right shoulder. Kim is wearing a cut up tight long sleeve blouse a ripped jean mini skirt a pair o fishnets and black knee high riding boots with a spiked heel.)

Striker: The Arch Angel who successfully destroyed The Nexus and kept his title in the process interfered with Evan Bourne's title match on behave of Jack Swagger.

Ivory: Given Hodge's recent actions you have to think something else is at work.

David: If I get fired you my ex whore fiancée and your little sawed of midget manger gets fired to! (Fans cheer)

Todd: Apparently Hodges has some information we don't

Evan: What the hell are you talking about

David: See people say funny things when they're being tortured like how Michael Cole told me that it was Vanessa and Lydia that gave him and Nexus the money for the hit on my baby Kim Making them Mast Media employees meaning. If the Angel Ministry is out of a job your ass is out of a job too (Fans cheer)

Striker; Hodges dropping a bombshell

Teddy: Hold on hold on. Now champ is this true (Evan snatches the mic from Teddy:

Evan: You're damn right its true and I'd do it again!

Ivory: Well the question is what's Teddy Long gonna do here

Teddy: Well considering that you both and Bourne broke the rule I (gets interrupted by David)

David: Teddy, Teddy I have solution one were I am willing to look past everything and so is Kim if you give Kim Lydia at Survivor Series And you give me Bourne in a match for my World Heavyweight title! (Fans cheer)

Evan: You must have hit you're head pretty hard last Sunday cause incase you forgot as long as I'm champ you don't get a title shot

Kim: That doesn't surprise me you little punk bitch.

Striker: Whoa Kim getting in the face of the World Champ.

Kim: You and your little wanna be girlfriend are too scared to face because you know that I and my Angelic warrior will destroy you

Lydia: Anytime anyplace you psychotic little tramp!

Teddy: Hold on hold on a minute Players I got an idea since the four of you want matches at Survivor Series and both factions broke the no contact rule. Tonight we're gonna have a mixed tag match The Arch Angel David Hodges and his girlfriend Kim vs. Kevin Fain and Vanessa Trinity Mast ! (Fans cheer)

Striker: Looks like mix tag action for the main event tonight

Teddy: If The Arch Angel and Kim win not only do they get their matches at survivor series they also get to name the stipulations (Fans cheer)

David: Teddy you got a deal (David's music hits and he and Kim leave the ring)

Ivory: what a great way to start Smack Down with that huge main event for to night but coming up two of The Angel Ministry's finest in Muay Thai action

Striker: That's right its Mandy vs. The She-Wolf Cass winner gets a shot the Divas tittle Muay Thai action for the number one contenders spot (camera fades to break)

(Show fades in with Justin Roberts in the ring)

Justin: The following is a number one contenders match and is a special three round Muay Thai boxing match! Each round will be scored by a panel of judges who have been given the rules of combat. You can only win by as a result of knockout, technical knockout ,or decision! (Mandy's solo theme hits )

Ivory: Well here we go the first time ever on WWE TV a Muay Thai match(Mandy makes her way to the ring in her Muay Thai gear consisting of Air Force blue silk Thai boxing trunks that stop mid thigh with white lighting bolts on the sides and white trim A white sports bra layered over a blue one. Blue atheletic tape on both ankles. Under a hooded silk boxing robe with white trim and a whit belt that says Air Force M in Old English letters and blue Thai boxing gloves Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail. She is accompanied as always by Taylor who is wearing a cornerman's jacket that matches her robe and black pants and MMA and Muay Thai star Gina Carano )

Todd: There you see Mandy being joined as always by her girlfriend Taylor but who you may not recognize is MMA and Muay Thai star Gina Carano. Carano celebrated MMA fighter and huge Maylor fan

Striker: That's right and she asked the girls of Maylor to work Mandy's corner and they accepted (Finishes as Cass's solo music _Take it Out on you_ hits)

Ivory: and here comes the blue chip diva the one half on the Divas tag champs The She Wolf Cass (Cass Makes her way to the ring in her Muay Thai gear consisting of red and black (red on the left black on the right) silk Muay Thai trunks the same length as Mandy's with her tribal Wolf's head symbol on the front in white and Cass on the back. A black sports bra and black tape on her ankles under the top half a red and black gi with her symbol on the back and black gloves and her hair is pulled back in to pig tails and her face paint is only around her eyes. She is accompanied by Victoria and her trainer who are both wearing She Wolf run with the pack t-shirt)

Striker: this is significant for not only because it's the first match of its kind here in the WWE but this is the first time we get a better look at Cass's face

Todd: True now its back up to Justin to the introductions

Justin: This is contest is a three round Muay Thai boxing match. Introducing first in the corner to my left in the blue trunks with the white stripe with a Muay Thai record of three losses by decision seventeen wins by knockout she is a former armed forces junior middle weight champion she was also the first woman to win money in the back and a former WWE women's champion from Memphis TN Air Force M Mandy! (Mandy walks to the middle of the ring with both arms raised) Her opponent in the red and black trunks with a Muay Thai record of eighteen wins no loses all by way of knock out she is one half of the current WWE Divas Tag team champions from Oceanside Northern CA The She Wolf Cass! (Mandy and Cass walk to the middle of the ring and the ref explain the rules and the touch gloves and go back to their corners and take off their robes)

Striker: Well both these girls ready to here. And here goes the bell an we have Muay Thai action

Mandy and Cass close in on each other. Opens with a jab hook combination which Mandy side steps and counters with a two quick low roundhouse kicks to the legs knocking her off blance. Mandy then pulls her into a clinch and hits her with a series of curved knees to the ribs and elbows. Cass gets her knee up and hits Mandy with a push kick breaking the clinch and knocking Mandy of balance then hits her with an axe kick knocking Mandy to the mat and the ref starts the count

Ivory: Mandy goes down in this first round. And back up at the count of four and the ref gets the go ahead and this round continues

Cass throws a couple of diagonal and front kicks which Mandy 'dances' around. As Cass throws another kick and Mandy steps inside of the kick and fires off three quick jabs a hook and an uppercut knocking Cass to the mat and the ref starts the count and Cass gets up at the count of three. The ref ask if she wants to continue and she nods yes. The ref starts the round. Cass throws out a few jabs all being blocked by Mandy until the bell rings.

Todd: Well the end of round one and who will be the new number one contender we'll find out when we come back (Show fades to break)

(Show Fades back in with a shot of Mandy in her corner being coached by Gina and Taylor)

Striker: Welcome back to Smack Down where we are in the middle of first time Muay Thai action for the number one contender the Divas championship. (Camera cuts over to Cass and Victoria and her trainer) there you see Cass her tag partner Victoria and her trainer coaching her on strategy (the bell rings) An the bell rings and here goes round two (Cass and Mandy come out of the corners. Cass hits Mandy with a flying knee to the face knocking her to the mat)

Ivory: Cass with that flying knee and Mandy on the mat

The ref gets to six and Mandy gets to her feet and the ref checks her

Todd: Mandy getting caught with that flying knee and I think that a cut has opened up under her eye. And she wants to go.

Cass tries to move in on Mandy but Mandy pushes her back with a few push kicks and defensive knees. Mandy then hits her with a spinning back fist to the jaw. Knocking her off balance then hits her with a spinning heel kick to the face followed by another back fist knocking her on the mat. And the ref counts and Cass gets up by five. The ref ask if she wants to continue. Mandy moves in and Cass hits her with a roundhouse the hip then pulls her into a clinch and the two exchange knees and elbow and low kicks until the ref breaks it as the bell rings

Ivory: Well that's the end of the second round and both girls nowhere near giving up

Todd: I agree as you can see the cut under Mandy's right eye the bruising Cass's ribs and the bruised left eye

Striker: Both these women wanting to be the champ and the number one contender's spot is one step away from that

Ivory: Well the bell rings and here we go. You see both girls trading kicks the legs trying to knock each other off balance

Mandy and Cass both back up and throw front kicks at each other then they both hit jumping spinning hook kicks knocking each other to the mat

Striker: Whoa! Both women hitting jumping hook kicks and neither Mandy or Cass getting up (The ref calls for the bell) And there's the bell

Announcer: As a result of a double knockout the referee has declared this match a no contest ( Mandy and Cass get to their feet staggering and walk to the middle of the ring and hug and the fans cheer)

Ivory: Well the fans are happy but I want to know is just who is the number one contender (Taylor gets in the ring and grabs the mic)

Todd: The daughter of the dead man with the mic maybe with some answers

Taylor: this match ended the way it did. I see no other option than a triple threat match for the title at Survivor Series ( fans cheer and all three girls shake hands and Taylor raises both their hands)

Striker: Well leave it to the blonde dynamo of Maylor to give the fans what they want

Taylor: Oh and girls one more thing(Mandy and Cass look at her curiously) Since Maylor is too hot for PG I don't want a PG match that's why we're gonna have a birthday suite match! (fans cheer)

Striker: OH Boy!

Ivory: Well certain parts of my body have become very hot and damp (Maylor's music hits and the camera cut to a shirtless David making out with Kim who is in her black bra and thong showing the tattoo of her zodiac sign on her left shoulder blade and the barbwire rose on her right and the lips on her left butt cheek and sitting on his lap David un clasp her bra and tosses it aside only to have Katie walk back holding it while sipping her flask)

Katie: Hey shouldn't you two be getting ready for your match

David: We are consider this cardio

Kim: Yeah now are you gonna watch or join cause the show ain't free

Katie: Here's a hundred entertain me (Show fades to break)

**Later that night: (Show opens with an over head shot as the Mast Media theme **_**Money to blow**_**by Drake hit) **

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is a mixed tag match introducing first representing Mast Media weighing in at 233lbs from Las Vegas NV Kevin Fain and his partner from Malibu CA by Sanford NC Vanessa Trinity Mast ( Kevin and Vanessa make their way to the ring Kevin is wear his red with gold tribals vinyl speedo trunks and matching knee pads and boots. Vanessa is wearing her pink and purple gear consisting of a vinyl bikini halter matching super short shorts with garter suspenders connecting them to her matching thigh high boots under her matching Candice Michelle like robe)

Striker: Welcome back to Smack Down as we get set for main event mixed tag action

Todd: There you see the CEO of Mast Media and Kevin Fain in the ring certainly a lot riding on this match ( Finishes as the lights go dim and a mesh up of David and Kim's themes hits)

Announcer: And their opponents from Newberry County SC representing the Angel Ministry the Intercontinental champion The Arch Angel David Hodges and Kim Blackthorn!(David is wearing his blue and black ring gear consisting of black baggy pants with blue crosses and straps and silver studs and D-rings and a black wife beater Kim is wearing her normal gear)

Ivory: A lot indeed if that man Hodges and his girlfriend win this match not only do they get their matches at Survivor Series they can name any stipulation they want

Striker: Yes and given the disturbed nature of Hodge's actions as of late you need to wonder just what he has planned (David tells Kim he wants to the start the match)

Todd: Well this match underway and it's The Arch Angel David Hodges and Kevin Fain starting things off

David and Kevin stare at each other for a moment. David then smiles and hits the Angel press (Lou Thez press) and proceeds to punch Kevin in the face.

Ivory: Hodges out of the gate with that press and Hodges out for blood.

David picks Fain up by the hair and tosses him into the ropes making him bounce off and hits him with a hurricanrana. David then gets up and hops up to the top rope and hits a split legged moon sault then goes for the cover.

Todd: Hodges with the pin 1, 2 and Fain kicks out! (Fain tags in Vanessa)

Striker: Well the tag made and now the divas in action

Vanessa goes four a clothesline but walks into a hip toss. Kim then hits her with a backflip leg drop

Ivory: Kim who has wrestled in both Japan and Mexico has that very unorthodox Lucha Libre and Japanese strong style showing that off here tonight

Kim picks Vanessa up and hits her with a sit out face buster. Instead of going for the pin she picks her up and sets her up for and hits her with her double flip Asai DDT Kim the Climbs up the closest turnbuckle and goes for the St Anger (Corkscrew450) when she is shoved off the top rope

Todd: Gunner Shaw! Gunner Shaw shoving Kim off the top rope ( Fans cheer as someone charges through the crowd and attacks Gunner)

Striker: Its Renegade! Renegade attacking her long time rival Gunner! And the ref distracted(Kevin gets in the ring and David hits him with a missile dropkick sending them both out of the ring while Kim set Vanessa up for the Trill Kill (Diamond dust))

Ivory: I thnk the ref needs to turn around cause Thrill Kill connects Kim hooks the leg 1,2,3 its over (Kim and David's music hits)

Announcer: And the winners of this match The Arch Angel David Hodges and Kim Blackthorn (David and Kim kiss and Katie comes in and raises their hands)

Ivory: Well Both the Arch Angel and Kim get their matches but what will the stipulations be(Show fades to black)

**Two weeks later:**

**Smack Down (Show goes through its normal intro)**

Striker: Hello and welcome to Smack Down Matt Striker Todd Grisham and Ivory at ringside and what a night its gonna be

Todd: That's right two weeks away from Survivor Series we have the contract signing Between Evan Bourne and Lydia Dumas and The Arch Angel David Hodges and Kim Blackthorn

Ivory: That's right Hodges took some time off to go home to South Carolina but tonight he is here and he says he and Kim have something vicious planned(finishes as Kaval's music hits)

Striker: And now its time for action and hit squad is ready

**Later that night:(Show opens back up with Teddy Long in the ring with a table)**

Striker: Welcome back to Smack Down and you see the general manger in the ring preparing for the contract signing between Evan Bourne and Lydia and The Arch Angel David Hodges and Kim Blackthorn

Teddy: Tonight we sign the contract to two of the biggest matches of the year so without further ado allow me to introduce Lydia Dumas and The WWE World Heavy Weight Champion Evan Bourne! ( Evan's music hits and he and Lydia walk out dressed in street clothes)

Ivory: The World Champion and his girlfriend Lydia on their way out to face their fates

Teddy: And now the WWE Intercontinental Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges and Kim Blackthorn (fans cheer as David's music hits and he and Kim walk out arm and arm in street clothes)

Todd: There's the man who for the past few months has waged war on the entire WWE to get to that man Evan Bourne now has is shot at the title he feels he was robbed of

Striker: And what's on the hearts and minds of everyone what stipulations will the sick and twisted Arch Angel and his girlfriend have in mind

Teddy: Now ladies and gentlemen do either of you have any thing to say

David: One year ago one year ago you and I were the hottest tag team in the WWE. One year ago the Air Bourne Angels were champions and you me and that bitch Lydia were on the cusp of being the new team extreme. Then you stabbed me in the back not only that you stole my title and you had someone who I was in love with help you. That's the thing you never could beat me alone you always had Lydia or someone helping you or jumping me from behind that's why at Survivor Series I'm going to put you through hell. Because this is beyond titles this is personal and what I did to Punk Del Rio, and Barrett will look like a Kids show compared to what I will do to you (David signs the contract )

Striker: Well Hodges has the contract signed

Ivory: But we still don't know what the stipulation is

Teddy: Kim its your turn do you have anything to say to Lydia

Lydia: I've known you since I started training. All that time I knew you were nothing more than a poser bitch. David loved you and you hurt this beautiful Angelic man shattered him. But I saved him I put him back together and showed him what he is and helped him unleash that anger and pain on the world and Sunday Its my turn I finally get my hands on you and you know something I get off on pain and at Survivor Series I'm going to have my biggest orgasm ever well second biggest when I disfigure you ha, ha (Kim signs the contract)

Todd: Another contract signed and no one knows what the stipulation is.

Striker: I think this is all part of the mind games of The Arch Angel and Kim keeping Evan and Lydia waiting making them anxious until the contract is signed.

Teddy: Lydia its your turn do you have anything to say before you sign

Lydia: All I have to say is do you know who you're dealing with. I am a former women's champion. And at Survivor Series I intend to show you just what I do to little tramps like you (Lydia signs the contract)

Teddy: Evan champ before you sign the dotted line is there anything you want to add

Evan: All I have to say is I have nothing to prove to you I've taken your girl your title and at Survivor Series no matter what kind of stipulation you come up with (Evan signs the contract)

David: Glad you feel that way because you just signed up for a Carolina Death match!(Fans Cheer)

Striker: Oh my god!

Ivory: Think Bourne needs to change his pants

David: What that means is our hands will be wrapped in tape and covered in broken glass the mat covered in in mix of broken glass and tacks ropes wrapped in razor wire no mats around the ring all weapons legal falls count anywhere (Fans cheer) And If anyone from Mast Media interferes your belt automatically falls to me. (fans cheer)

Todd: Well Hodges not one to disappoint his fans with this Carolina Death Match

Kim: Don't comfort your little boyfriend because our match is an electrified barbed wire death match! All weapons are legal electrified barbed wire ropes that explode on impact and there will be blood! (David's music hits and He and Kim get up and leave the ring )

Ivory: Well the matches have been made for Survivor series bout will anyone survive (Show fades to black)

**The next week Raw:( Show goes through its old school opening followed by the siren):**

King: Welcome to Monday Raw! I'm Jerry the King Lawler alongside Ivory and tonight Monday Night Raw has gone old school!

Ivory: That's right king I'm in my old ring gear so are you and a lot of the legends here tonight including Mean Gene for the next three hour ( get interrupted by the lights going out) King what's going on here

King: I don't know

Voice: Are you ready! ( Fans cheer as the 1997 DX titantron flashes across the screen)

Ivory: It can't be! (DX theme hits a and mixure of the Angel Ministry's actions and shots of the Angel Ministry making their way to the ring dressed in old school DX t-shirts and jerseys and doing various DX things like Mandy Taylor and Kelly flashing and getting girls in the crowd to and David laying under Kim's wide spread legs and doing the crotch chop and Katie standing behind them and doing the same to Kim's crotch)

King: Well DX reborn in the form of the Angel Ministry much to the delight of the fans

Ivory: Wait for it boom! ( All members do the crotch cop setting off the Dx pyro)

David: Now I know all of you were expecting some guys a bit older but those guys have kids and ones a minister out in Texas or something and couldn't be here (fans laugh) and since this is old school Raw its time for the only real Degenerates in this company raise a little hell (Fans cheer)

Katie: Davie, Davie listen man these folks don't want to here about how we were gonna have a tag match with Kevin Fain and Gunner Shaw but now we can't cause Shaw had an unfortunate accident where he fell off a loading dock and landed on his head three or four times They want to hear about the party we're throwing in the back (Fans cheer)

Taylor: Hey guys hold up partying with the crew and a few legends backstage but every party needs hot chicks! (Fans cheer)

Mandy: And I just so happen to have a few backstage passes ( fans cheer)

Taylor: But you have to earn 'em so set them puppies free ( The DX music hits and Mandy and Taylor get out of the ring and walk around the barricade handing passes to flashing girls as the show fades to break)

**Later that Night backstage at the party( Fans cheer as the camera shows every body standing around a table filled with empty beer cans camera pulls back to show Katie in a drinking contest with Bradshaw while David and Ron cheer them on as they slam the cans they're drinking down)**

Katie: What do say old man

Bradshaw: Look here red I (Falls out of his chair)

David: Yes my girl wins pay up Ron

Ron: Damn!

Melina: Some things never change

David: Maria Mel glad you could make it

Maria: Well we wanted to wish you all luck for Sunday and hey where's Maylor

David: I don't know Kim baby you seen Mandy and Tay

Kim: Yeah they were in the back talking with Gail and Cass

David: Alright c'mon lets go (David and the others walk to the back and opens a door) Oh my God!

Melina: Wow I didn't know you could bend that way Tay (Gail sticks her head out)

Gail: We're gonna need some privacy

**Later That Night: (Show opens back up with Kevin Fain in the ring)**

King: Welcome back to Raw where Kevin Fain is in the ring

Ivory: Well I don't know what he's gonna do

Kevin: Hodges I'm calling your ass out!

King: Whoa! Kevin Calling out The Arch Angel

Kevin: Hodges I know you're back there come on (Fans Cheer) Come on you (Gets cut off by David running out and hitting the Wing and a prayer)

Ivory: Hodges from no where hitting the Wing and a prayer and Fain looking at the lights (David rolls Kevin to the outside) Wait what's he doing here

King: Hodges pulling the mat back and this can't be good ( David picks Fain up and hits him with two back to back Tombstones)

Ivory: Two back to back tombstones and oh no not this

King: Michael sword! And that's it for Fain his career maybe over (David kicks Kevin in the head and grabs the mic)

David: If you can talk later on tell Bourne come Sunday I won't be so nice (David drops the mic as the music hits and he walks to the back with a smile)

* * *

**A/N: Well next stop Survivor series hope you en joyed it tell me what you think of the matches. Peace and blessings SDR out**


	32. Surviors

**A/N: What's up angel nation I'm back with another update. Now I realize by the lack of reviews that I need to shake things up so this chapter and the next few I hope it shocks people.**

**

* * *

**

**Survivor Series( The Survivor Series intro and theme song plays followed by a hot of pyro going off on stage and wide shot of the arena)**

Todd: One of the biggest events the year Survivor Series live from Miami Florida! Good evening folks I'm Todd Grisham! And with me at ringside Is non other than Jerry the King Lawler and the lovely Ivory!

King: That's right and tonight is gonna be one the most action packed Survivor Series ever

Ivory: That's right The world heavyweight championship is gonna be on the line in a first time ever Carolina Death Match! The Arch Angel David Hodges vs. World Heavyweight Champion Evan Bourne in what is set to be one of most violent matches of the year (Finishes as Daniel Bryan's theme hits)

Todd: I'm sure we'll touch on that later as we get set for United States title action as we see the champ Daniel Bryan on the way to the ring

**Later that night: (Camera gets a close up of Justin Roberts in the ring)**

Justin: The following contest is for The WWE Divas Championship and is a special triple threat Birthday Suite Elimination match in order to win you must strip your opponent naked and score a pin or a submission an opponent must be naked before she can be pined. (Screen fills the image of a wolf howling at the moon followed by Cass's tribal wolf head symbol and Cass's solo music hits ) introducing first from Oceanside California she is one half of the WWE Divas tag team champions The She- Wolf Cass! (Cass makes her way to the ring dressed in her green and black gear consisting black leather tights with her Wolf's head symbol on the side one each leg. A black leather midriff tube top with a green wolf's head symbol and boots with her wolf's head symbol and green and black face paint)

Todd: Well King Ivory here's the match I know you two have been waiting on

Ivory: Oh yeah three hot girls in the ring and their all gonna in up naked!

King: That's right either way we're all winners(Finishes as Mandy's solo theme hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Memphis TN Mandy! (Mandy makes her way to the ring wearing a very short pleated red school girl plaid micro mini skirt Black combat boots and knee high tube socks a black vinyl mini bustier that zips in the front under a long sleeve red fishnet top that form small glove at the end and is cut up so it stops at the top of her breast and her Maylor TH4PG trucker cap cocked to the side)

King: Well here comes the former Champion Mandy one half of Maylor the Too Hott For PG girls (Finishes as Taylor's theme hits)

Announcer: And their opponent from Memphis TN by way of Norman OK she is the WWE Divas Champion Taylor (Taylor makes her way to the ring a pink and black version of her ring gear consisting of hot pink bikini cut shorts and a pink and black bra top with black leather chaps and a pink bandanna)

Todd: Well Taylor the current Divas champ the one who came up with this match of course we know Mandy and Taylor are a couple and are good friends with Cass all three of these women members of the Angel Ministry (Taylor takes off her Chaps and bandanna and stands in the closest corner )

King :Well we all know from experience that these girls put all friendship aside and go and we're gonna see that here as this match get started.

Mandy and Cass hit Taylor with a double clothesline knocking her off her feet. Cass puts her in a half boston crab while Mandy yanks off her top revealing a green strapless bra before she kicks out

Ivory: Well Taylor after being double teamed Mandy and Cass the first to lose some clothing

Taylor gets up and Cass tries to hit her with a spinning hook kick but she ducks it making her hit Mandy instead. Taylor then hits Cass with a standing dropkick. She then turns her attention to Mandy ripping off her red fishnet top. Taylor Turns to wave it around But Cass hits her with the howl (Goldberg spear) Cass then hits her with a power bomb and proceeds to rip off her shorts leaving her in only her green thong.

King: The Divas Champ down to her bra and panties but we have to remind you that she can't be eliminated until she is completely naked and pinned

Cass motions for Mandy. They set Taylor up for a double suplex But Taylor counters with a double Snatch grab(Dreamer claw) on both of them making them both release her. She then head buts first Cass knocking her to the mat. Then to Mandy sending her into a corner landing in a seated position . and smiles and breaks into a run and hits a bronco buster making the fans cheer then proceeds to rip off Mandy's shirt and skirt leaving her in just he black lace bra and matching boy short that are a size too small. She then turns around and Cass hits her with a springboard cobra punch knocking her to the mat and rips her bra and panties off and goes for the pin getting the three Eliminating her

Announcer: Taylor has been eliminated ( Taylor pounds the mat and rolls out of the ring)

Ivory: Well the Divas champion well former divas champion has been eliminated

Mandy hits Cass with a head scissor take down but Cass rolls through it and lands on her feet. Mandy goes for a spring board cross but Cass catches her and hits the blood moon (F5 into a DDT) Then quickly rips off her bra and panties uses a inside cradle pin as the ref counts

King: Cass with the pin 1,2,3 its over!

Announcer: Here's your winner and the New Divas Champion the She wolf Cass! (Cass's music hits and the ref hands her the belt as she cries. She then takes it and climbs up the second rope kisses it and holds it up

Todd: Well after an interesting match to say the least we have a new divas champ.

Ivory : And coming up next its team Raw vs. team Smack down in traditional Survivor Series tag

**Later That night: (Camera shows the ring with the two sides facing the announce table an replaced with barbed wire and no ropes on the other two sides and two long bins filled with barbed wire on the sides with no ropes)**

Announcer: The following is a exploding Barbed wire death match (Rihanna's _Rockstar101 _hits) Introducing first from Concord NC Lydia Dumas (Lydia makes her way slowly to the ring in a variation of her baby face ring gear consisting of a red spandex wife beater with a black sequin skull and cross bones on the front white vinyl capree tights with red skulls going down the leg and Lydia going across the back and white boots with red laces)

Todd: Well Lydia making her way to the ring for what is set to be the most violent Divas match ever

King: That's right and you have to wonder what kind of sick mind would come up with such a thing (Finishes as Kim's music hits making the fans cheer)

Announcer: And her opponent from Newberry County SC Kim Blackthorn! (Kim makes her way to the ring wearing her normal ring gear with smile on her face)

Ivory: Well king hear she comes the woman who says she gets off on pain the woman who says that tonight she'll have the biggest orgasm of her life when she destroys Lydia and you know something boys I believe her

Todd: Kim's traumatic life has left her unbalanced and she loves causing pain and does it all for her sick pleasure and for the love of her boyfriend The Arch Angel (Kim's music fades out and stops as she and Lydia stare at each other)

King: Well this match underway and it is not for the weak at heart

Kim and Lydia charge into a collar and elbow lock. Lydia quickly turns the hold into an Irish whip sending Kim towards the ropes but Kim drops into a slide stopping herself from hitting. Kim crawls around on all fours and slowly gets to her feet and she and Lydia circle each other sizing each other up before going into another collar elbow tie up. Kim backs Lydia so that she is centimeters from the ropes. Lydia then Irish whips Kim but midway through Kim stops and counters sending Lydia back first into the electrified barbed wire causing an explosion of smoke and sparks and smoke. Lydia takes to steps and falls to the mat

King: Good lord Lydia electrified and now Kim on a war path.

Kim rips off Lydia's wife beater leaving her in a red sports bra and Picks her up and power bombs her. She then starts chopping her back. She the pulls Lydia to her knees by her hair and slaps her but Lydia punches her in the stomach a few times before getting to her feet and hitting Kim with a belly to belly suplex. Kim gets to her feet and charges at Lydia leap frogs her and hits her with a spinning wheel kick almost knocking her out of the ring. Kim catches her balance and goes for a clothesline but Lydia catches her in waist lock but Kim reverses it and sends Lydia face first into the ropes causing another explosion and cuts to open her arms and stomach

Ivory: Lydia being sent twice into the wire now Kim with the cover no!

Kim reaches into her boot and pulls out a straight razor and grabs Lydia by the hair and uses the razor to cut deep into her head making her scream in agony as blood drips down her head. Kim lets her go and drop kicks her in the head and goes for the cover but Lydia kicks out. Kim grabs her by the hair and cuts into her head again this time hacking away at her skull making blood squirt from her wounds. Lydia elbows Kim making her drop the razor then arm drags her sending her into one of the barbed wire boards outside the ring causing sparks and smoke and making the barb wire stick in her arms sides and legs

King: Kim into the barbed wire and this carnage Lydia just squirting blood and she's just out of it. (Kim reaches under the ring and grabs two florescent light tubes and climbs back into the ring while Lydia sets upright on her knees. As Kim puts two chairs in the ring)

Ivory: What's Kim gonna do now

Kim hits Lydia in the face with one of the lights. She then hits her across the back. She then Picks her up and hits her with a spiked piledriver into a chair flowed by another. She then takes the other chair and puts on Lydia's arm and drops an elbow. Then stomps on it repeatedly. Then goes for the pin only getting a two. Kim then gets up and picks Lydia up for a powerbomb then breaks into a run into one of the sides with no ropes and hits a sit out power bomb into the barb wire causing a large explosion. And smoke the camera shows both bodies tangled in the wire. Kim now has a cut on her head and string o wire stuck in her shoulder and back gets in the ring and with a small bottle of liquid and a lighter

Todd: Lydia amazingly getting up (Lydia crawls in the ring and Kim drinks the liquid)

Ivory: What's Kim doing

Kim breathes fires on Lydia setting her hair back and sports bra on fire making her jump and scream

King: Lydia's on fire ! Lydia's fire! (The ref throws him self on a crying shaking Lydia to put her out)

Ivory: The ref throwing himself on Lydia to smother the flame

Kim pushes the ref away and pins Lydia with a smile on her face and the ref counts three

Todd: Well the ref with the three count and thank god this is over

Announcer: And the winner of this match Kim Blackthorn! ( the ref raises her hand as her music hits and two teams of EMT's come down along with Vanessa)

King: Well the EMT's out her and thank God this over (Kim sits on one of the stretchers under her own power. While the EMT's and Vanessa wrap Lydia in a burn blanket on her side on the other stretcher while she cries screams and bleeds)

Lydia: IT BURNS! IT BURNS! AHHH!

Ivory: Well as you see both these women being carried away by the medics you have to know that they have cut their Careers short

**Later that night (Camera shows the ring ropes being wrapped in razor wire and the mat being covered in glass shards tacks and the mats around the ring being pulled up)**

King: As we see the ring being set up like this we know its time for the World Championship match

Ivory: That's right The Arch Angel David Hodges goes against his former best friend and Tag team partner the World Heavyweight Champion Evan Bourne

Todd: That's right these two men have been at each other for a year lets take a look at just how we got here (Camera goes to a video of David sitting in the back of a church with his head down as_ Open wounds _by Skillet)

David: David Hodges and Evan Bourne Two men that were like brothers (Camera Shows David and Evan shaking hands in the ring after David won the European title) Champions (Shows them winning the open twin gate championship) Then Evan things changed when you stabbed me in the back (Shows Evan joining Mast Media) but at every turn I beat you (Shows the formation of the A.O.L then cuts David winning The Royal Rumble) Then when I had everything (Shows David winning the world title) He snatched it all away (Shows Evan jumping David and cashing in MITB. Then shows Lydiaturning on him Then shows him being striped of all his belts) And when he had broken me I became destructive (starts showing David did to Lawler The SES and Punk, Then Del Rio then Barrett) I've left a trail of bodies to get to you Evan and tonight I get my chance Tonight I destroy you and retake what is mine. Tonight Evan Bourne becomes history (Camera shows David leaving the church and cuts back to the ring)

Announcer: The Following Is A CAROLINA DEATH MATCH AND IS FOR THE WWE WORLD HEVEYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! (the lights almost completely black out and David 's solo theme hits) Introducing first the challenger from Newberry County SC weighing in at 224 pounds The Arch Angel David Hodges ! (David makes his way to the ring wearing his Dragon Ball Z inspired gear consisting of orange baggy pants with blue studded crosses and blue suspender like straps an orange sleeveless hoodie with a blue hood over a blue wife beater. On his where Goku's symbols would be are Arch Angel symbols and his hands are heavily taped as he makes his normal entrance and pulls back the hood to reveal his spray dyed gold blonde hair)

King: Well there stands one of the most sick sadistic super stars in recent WWE history The Arch Angel David Hodges. Hodges came up with this match in a way to end the career of Evan Bourne maybe even his life

Ivory: Hodges is one of the youngest most accomplished super stars here not only head lining his first wrestle mania but defeating the Undertaker and breaking the infamous win streak proving that all the sick aspects aside he is a very capable wrestler. And one of the best I've seen(finishes Evan's music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent from St Louis Missouri weighing in at 200 pounds he is WWE World Heavyweight Champion Evan Bourne! (Evan makes his way to the ring in his black and white gear and one his t-shirts with the sleeves off and his hands taped up)

Todd: Here is the man that The Arch Angel has been waiting on (Evan gets in the ring and the ref rings out a box of glass shards both he and David stick their hands into the glass and twist their fist around as Bourne's music stops once satisfied the ref takes the glass)

King: You see the glass being put on the hands and you realize how dangerous this is gonna be (the ref holds up the belt and the bell rings)

David and Evan circle each other sizing each other up. David charges at Evan and Evan arm drags him sending David into ropes making him cut his right arm open on the razor wire and Evan to cuts and tacks in his own arm. As Evan gets up David his him with the Angel press and starts punching him opening up cuts on his face. David then goes for a cover only getting two. David picks him up and whips him into a corner. Evan stops himself runs up the ropes and goes for a moon sault But David catches him and hits him with a sit out face buster. Evan looks up and screams with tacks and bits of glass in his face. David up and rips his wife beater off and yells at the fans He then picks Evan up and sets him up for the Michael sword But Evan hits him with a low blow and breaks free then hits him with running bull dog driving him face first into the mat opening cuts his face and body and getting tacks in his chest and forehead cutting his left eye Evan then climbs to the top rope and hits the Air borne and goes for the cover only getting two. Evan gets up and tries to go to the outside but gets caught on the razor wire by his shirt tights. David then comes over and rubs the wire in his face cutting him deeper. He then backs up and dropkicks him out of the ring by the announce table making his shirt tear off and his head and arm bounce off the con concrete and his neck snap and David looks on in shock

King: Good lord Bourne's head bouncing like a ping pong ball Now Hodges out of the ring(David walks over and kneels down and checks Bourne's pulse)

Ivory: Hodges seems to be concerned here

David: (Yelling at the ref) Get the medics! Get the Damn medics!

Todd: Hodges Calling for the EMT's wait a minute (Stephanie McMahon comes down with the medics and gets in David's face )

Ivory the Billion Dollar Princess getting in the Face of the Angel

Stephanie: Pin him! (David tries to get past her but Steph gets in his way) Pin him! I said pin hi- (David pushes her aside and walks up the ramp as the fans cheer)

King: Well The Arch Angel showing compassion but what does this mean for the title

* * *

**A/N: What indeed well that's it for this story till after Christmas. And at this time I'd like to say merry merry Christmas and happy holidays to each and every one of my fans in the Angel / SDR nation fans I love all be safe over the holidays peace and love SDR out**


	33. The End?

**A/N: What's up Angel Nation. Its me the SDR now this is it I know those of you that have been reading all my fics lately might be saying Oh I thought no more updates till after New years but this can't wait this will change the entire course of our story and or heroes career. But this is a super short one but may pack a lot of emotion so lets get started.**

**

* * *

**

**Raw: (Show goes through its normal intro.)**

Josh Mathews: Just twenty four hours removed from one of the biggest pay- per views of the year we welcome you to Monday Night Raw from beautiful Miami! Good evening folks I'm Josh Mathews joining Jerry 'The King" Lawler and Ivory

King: Thanks Josh. That's right last night was Survivor series and we saw some amazing things

Ivory: That's right a new Diva's Champion and had Two death matches (Interrupted by The Angel Ministry theme _Riot Maker_)

Josh: Well here is the man at the center of that controversial World Heavyweight title match The Arch Angel David Hodges (David and Kim lead the Ministry to the ring all dressed in street clothes and David is carrying his IC and Tag Belts. Kim has a large bandage on the upper part of her left shoulder. And a two patches on her side sticking out under her shit a few small band aids on both arms. A band aid on the left side of her forehead. Is wearing sunglasses covering the noticeable white patch on his left eye. He has a bandage on his fore head and a two small band aids on his cheek. And his entire right arm is bandaged and so is his left forearm. And both are limping)

King: (Camera shows David drop kicking Evan out the ring and Evan hitting his head) There you see Evan got caught on the ropes and David dropkicked him making him hit his head on the concrete.

Ivory: Then The Arch Angel would something we haven't seen from him in awhile show compassion and call for the medics

Josh: That's right and folks we do know now that at the moment the world title is vacant and Evan Bourne suffered a concussion and three fractured vertebra in his neck and will be out of action

King: Not to mention his girlfriend is also in the hospital suffering from second and third degree burns on her back, sides and scalp.

Ivory: Well Hodges may have something on his mind.

David: (Takes off his shades) I'm taking my shades off so that you guys know that I'm being sincere

Ivory: The Arch Angel showing that respect for his fans

David: A year ago I came to the WWE with a purpose (Fans cheer) My purpose was to be a guiding light to all the freaks, losers, and the people that everybody picked on beat up and cried out for a voice to stand up and fight for them. (Fans cheer) And for the past few months I 've sight of that

King: Hodges of course has been on a destructive streak taking out Nexus Michael Cole just to name a few

David: I let anger consume me and left a trail bodies not caring who I hurt all in the name of revenge. Taking out my problems out on others. And when I saw Evan's head hit that concrete. I realized I had become the thing I hate the most a bully.

Ivory Hodges seeming a bit remorseful

David: Evan man I know you're laid up right now but if you can hear me I want you to know one thing I'm not begging for forgiveness but I now respect you enough again to say any time you want to finish our match lets do it (Fans cheer)

Josh: Hodges speaking from his heart

David: And I realize I've let all of my fans dow (gets cut off by Stephanie's music)

King: Well here comes the Billion Dollar Princess Stephanie McMahon on her way to the ring (Camera shows what happened at the end of David and Evan's match,)

Ivory: Well last night Stephanie ordering David to pin Bourne Hodges refused and pushed Stephanie out of the way

Josh: Well Steph doesn't looked to pleased with Hodges.

Stephanie: Who the hell do you think you are (fans boo) You disobeyed a direct order from me! (fans boo) Then you had the nerve to put your hands on me. I guess you forgot that at the end of this month your contract is up (Fans boo)

King: The Fans not liking this from Stephanie

Stephanie: And Hodges If you want to have a job anytime soon if you want to keep what championships you do have you'll do two things get down on your knees and apologize (Fans boo)

Ivory: Stephanie putting her foot down as it where (David looks at his belts then the Ministry)

David: Funny thing about my contract. You it says that when and If I leave the WWE That I keep all the copyrights to my name likeness and symbols and any merchandising (Fans cheer)further more it say that anything that is sold with my name on it you owe me back royalties See unlike a lot of people around her I didn't suck off your husband to get ahead. So I'm guess what I'm saying is. FU!K YOU AND EVERYBODY WHO LOOKS LIKE YOU I QUIT ! (David spits on and drops his belts and leaves the ring and stands at the bottom of the ramp)

King: Hodges turning in his resignation with authority

Stephanie: So what about the rest of you (Kim snatches the mic)

Kim: I promised to follow my Angel to the ends of the earth so you can kiss my tattooed ass! ( Kim drops the mic and leaves the ring and stands with David)

Ivory: Well Kim standing by her boyfriend. Can't say I blame her (Katie grabs the mic)

Katie: You don't need to ask me if my brother the Angel Man goes I go (Katie Drops her belts and leaves)

Stephanie: Now that makes three very dumb people What about you Maylor. The two of you could be the biggest Divas in WWE now make a choice

Josh: Stephanie putting Maylor between a rock and a hard place

Mandy: You know what Steph I think I speak for me and my girlfriend when I say our Careers are important. But friends are more important

Taylor: So consider this our resignation (Tay and Mandy leave the ring and stand with the others)

King: Well Maylor being loyal to the Angel

Stephanie: Cass what about you last night you became the New Diva's champion. You're one half of the Divas tag champs are you really going to throw it all away

Cass: You know this wolf likes to roam alone but when I run with a pack I am loyal to the pack! (Cass drops her belts and leaves and Victoria follows suite)

Josh: Now Cass and Victoria joining the others.

Stephanie: What about the rest of you How does this sound Gail, Gail Kim divas champion

Gail: I say Give me my belt (the fans boo as David and the others walk up the ramp)

King: Well The Arch Angel and his loyal friends leaving the WWE (Show fades to break with a shot of David and the others walking up the ramp)

* * *

**A/N: Well Angel and his true friends Have quit The WWE what does this mean for our hero? Our story is he really gone for good well I'll never tell hope you enjoyed it This is SDR saying bye maybe for the last time**


	34. Geniesis

**A/N: What Angel Nation its time for the next mile in the road for our hero and his friends left the WWE. Well this chapter takes place in January and lets just say it's a change of venue for the crew.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Wrestlers except for my own OC's**

**Genesis: **

Taz: Morgan gonna go for the pin …. Its Hardy!(Jeff comes out and nails Matt Morgan with a chair)

Mike: Hardy interfering with this number one contenders match. Oh no

Taz: Hardy aiming that chair at Mr. Anderson… OH MY God! (Somebody dressed in a black hoodie jeans and a ski mask comes out of the stands and Jeff in the ribs with a pipe,"

Mike: Is that a fan did a fan just…..OH! (The picks Hardy up and hits him with a inverted slam into a jumping cutter making the fans cheer)

Taz: That Fan hitting that sick move and something tells me that's no normal fan. (The Fan pulls back the hood and unzips it and takes it off revealing a black wife beater and tattooed arms. He then Takes off the mask revealing short neck length black dreads with blonde tips making the fans cheer) Mike that's David Hodges The Arch Angel he was Hardy's student at one point (Gunner and Murphy and Bischoff come out on stage)

Mike: Bischoff ordering Gunner and Murphy out here now … Whoa! Two people drop kick both From out of the crowd and start beating them)

Taz: Mike that's, Low Ki and that chick's Katie Perritt Hodges's best friend. (Abyss and Rob Terry run out But Terry gets cut off by a double chair shot by a blonde with Dreads like Angelina Jolie in _Gone_ _In_ _60_ _Seconds_ wearing red and black striped skinny jeans and wife beater showing off the tattoo of a pink and black star on her right arm a colorful sleeve on her left shoulder , and a black haired girl with her hair cut short into layers and wearing colorful eye shadow and a tight fishnet shirt and acid wash skinny jeans)

Mike: Now who are these two

Taz: I don't know but I Know Abyss has Janis and he's going for… What the hell!(A Black haired biracial woman comes from the crowd and gives him a low blow from behind with a pair of brass knuckles)

Mike: Now who is this

Taz: I think that's Hodges's girlfriend Kim Blackthorn (David Hits Abyss with the wing and Prayer)

Mike: Well this Hodges and his crew laying out Abyss Hardy , Gunner Murphy and Rob Terry. And I think this is a bit long overdue for Immortal

Taz: Well here comes Jarrett and Fortune … OH! ( A black haired girl wearing a red wife beater and dark blue jeans hits Kazarian with a Goldberge like spear and another with a red streak in her hair Hits Storm with a beer bottle)

Mike: That's Tara! Tara's back! But who is that with her.

Taz: I think that's Cass Winchester (camera shows the blonde dread locked girl's face showing her eyebrow and nose ring) and I think the blonde over there is T.M. Callaway and the other brunette is Mandy Saint her girlfriend (David Loki and dive out of the ring and hit the rest of fourtune and Jarrett with moon saults and as the situation turns into a brawl)

Mike: Taz well the Angel and company shows up an this brawl starts ( David and the others stop after they lay out Immortal point at the Ramp telling Eric to turn around)

Taz: Its Dixie Carter! (Dixie comes out and shakes hands with David)

Mike: Well unfortunately we're out of time but we hope to have more

**Impact: ( show does cold opening and Fans Cheer as Dixie Carter's theme plays and she walks out)**

Mike: Welcome to Impact zone Mike Teney and Taz at ringside after what was a shocking Genesis

Taz: That's right the Arch Angel and his friends showing up and apparently the former President Dixie Carter involved

Mike: Well hopefully we'll have some answers now

Dixie: (Fans Cheer): Thank you its great to be back in the Impact Zone! (Fans Cheer)

Taz: Well our fans here in the Impact Zone happy to see our former president

Mike: Well can you blame her

Dixie: Now I know a lot of you are wondering why I'm here.

Taz: I know I do

Dixie: Well in lew of Hulk Hogan being suspended. The TNA board of directors gave me hiring power (Fans cheer) And I have acquired eight of the most intense daring wrestlers in this industry today ! so without further adue I introduce to you The Wasteland Warriors!

Mike: Wasteland Warriors? What? ( The lights go out and _Spit in your face _by Lil Wayne hits And David and Kim walk arm and arm leading the others to the ring they are all dressed in street clothes. David is wearing jeans and a black turmoil style three button shirt jeans and sun glasses. Kim wearing a grey denim skirt and fishnet thigh highs and a fish net shirt with a leather strapless bra top underneath )

Taz: I think you got your answer here comes the Arch Angel David Hodges and company on there way to the ring, and the fans seem to be loving it.

Mike: Its well documented that Hodges and his friends are somewhat controversial fan favorites a lot of people don't like them as well

Taz: Not for nothing Mike but I don't think they really care. Hodges and few of the younger members in his crew have done more in one year that most people do in their whole careers. Hodge him self is a two time Intercontinental Champion three time tag champ and a former world heavyweight champion. His friends T.M Callaway , Mandy Saint, and Cass Winchester, former women's champions and Tara is a former Knockouts champion

Mike: They certainly have a lot accomplishments but how do the stars and fans feel about them.

Dixie: David I'm gonna let you and your crew have the ring. You guys do what you do.

David: (Fans start the angel nation chants) WHAT'S UP ANGEL NATION! (Fans cheer)

Taz: Well the Impact Zone fans responding well

David: Now allow me to introduce the band!

Mike: The band!

David: Introducing first my inspiration my angel of the night my Dark Queen my tattooed doll and one of the most dangerous women in wrestling Kim Blackthorn! (Fans cheer)

Taz: Well Hodges giving his girl there nothing wrong with that.

David: And over here one of my oldest and best friends the only woman I know that can drink entire bottle of patron, a six pack of bud light, and a fifth of Jack Daniels for breakfast, and still give some of the best tattoos I've ever seen our received. She can out drink out party out fight and out wrestle just about any man I've ever seen and take their girls my tag partner the red head bitch herself The Renegade Katie Perritt! (Fans cheer)

Mike: Well Hodges's Partner sounds like fun girl huh partner

Taz: Not only that but she happens to be a great in ring competitor

David: And my boy from New York you here in the Impact Zone know him he is a former three time NWA tag champion former two time X-division champion! He's the warrior, he is the leader of the hit squad he is Low Ki!

Mike: Low Ki a TNA veteran going all the way back to the days of the asylum

Taz: Dynamite in a bottle that's what Low Ki is.

David: And my friend the Cougar one of my California girls the four time TNA Knockouts champion Tara!

Taz: Tara another TNA veteran brought back by the Angel

Mike: Tara we know is a force to be reckoned with

David: And now my other home girl from the west coast the She-Wolf Cass Winchester(fans cheer) If look back through the history of Native American wrestlers in this business and I'm talking Wahoo McDaniel, Chief Jay Strongbow, The Youngbloods, The Brisco brothers none of them can hold a candle to my girl Cass in the ring! (fans) This woman is a black belt in Muay Thai and Takawndoe. And you mark my words you are looking at the next X-Division champion!

Taz: High praise for this young woman from the Arch Angel . And look at the smile on her face.

Mike: Seems like she comes highly… Wait are those fangs in her mouth.

Taz: Yeah I think they are

David: And last but not least my girls Mandy Saint and T.M. Callaway (fans cheer) The girls from the dark side the albino Seminole biker bad ass and the white witch of wrestling. Mandy is not only a former member of this country's Air force but is an armed forces Muay Thai champion and former women's champion. (Fans cheer) And her girlfriend T.M. Callaway. T.M. is one of the few people who can claim to be truly as sick and twisted as I am she is the daughter of a demon who quit amateur wrestling and a shot at the Olympic softball team because she was board. To do freestyle motor cross and to race cars on a dirt track and realized I like f##cking people up and became one of the most talked about technical women's wrestlers in the world. She and the rest of the women in this ring with me are more than qualified to run the Knockouts Division!(fans cheer)

Mike: Hodges giving high praise to the women in his crew

Taz: Well in doing my research he's not really blowing smoke.

David: And last but not least me The Arch Angel! (fans cheer) Every body wants to know why. Why Angel? Why would you and your crew come to TNA? Well its quite simple you see we're here to take out Immortal! (Fans cheer) More specifically I want Jeff Hardy. And Make no mistake about it we out for gold just like always and we don't give a damn if anybody in the back (Gets Interrupted by the Immortal theme)

Taz: Well Hodges for lack of better terms declaring war on Immortal and Immortal coming out to answer them.

Mike: It looks that way and as you see the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy staring at The Arch Angel you have to think about the history between these two (Immortal walks out an stops on the stage and ramp.)

Taz: That's right Hodges at one point a student of Jeff Hardy. Hardy pretty much teaching him all he knows Mike.

Jeff: Who the hell do you think you are! (Mix of boos and cheers from the fans) Not only do you interfere with the business of the Anti Christ of professional wrestling's business but you dare come out here and try and call me when it was me that made you! Me that brought you in! (Fans boo and cheer) Without me Hodges you're nothing!

Mike: Well the TNA champion not liking Hodges calling him out so to speak

Taz: Well speaking as someone who has trained many wrestlers when a student challenges you y have to put him in his place

David: Are you done? Good f##k you and Immortal! (Fans cheer) Everyone of you bastard children of the N.W.O make me sick! So lets start at the bottom of the pill of sh#t Gunner a Murphy. Two punk jobbers how are only here because Bischoff needs some body to bend over and grab there ankles and not complain about the lack of Vaseline! (Fans cheer)

Mike: Hodges going off on Immortal

David: Then we have Rob Terry who is so jacked up to the point that he looks freaking Dragonball Z character. (fans cheer) I mean really dude you're slow clumsy and the girls in the back say that the only thing big on you is those juiced up biceps. Then we have the Monster Abyss. Abyss you're supposed to be this big monster but you're nothing ok nothing but Bischoff Flair and Hogan's little bitch boy! And without that mask you're just Chis Parks a scared little boy who no one loved (Fans cheer) And Now we have Flair Fortune

Flair: STOP RIGHT THERE! (fans Boo)

Taz: Flair cutting Hodges off

Flair: IN THIS BUSNIESS! ESPECIALLY WHERE YOU'RE FROM I'M GOD! (Fans boo) I HAVE WRESTLED MORE MATCHES! AND LOVED MORE WOMEN THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE!

David: Look old man I don't know if you snorted too much coke back in the 80's but you're no god to me and Fortune wouldn't be fit to shine the Four Horsemen's boots if they were around and that includes you Flair. And one more thing The Carolinas are no longer Flair country the Carolinas belong to the Angel Nation! and Charlotte and Columbia are a part of the Wasteland!(fans cheer)

Taz: Well Hodges telling off Flair.

David: And Jeff Jarrett I believe you sicken me the most because for one the whole guitar shot is thing is old get a new gimmick! Second the only thing you ever did good in your career is start this company (Fans cheer) But you know what sickens me the most about you. You came out here for year crying 'My wife, I'm so sad she's gone. She's looking down on me and our little girls,' You did that had these people cheering and feeling sorry for you all the while you're banging Karen Angle!

Bischoff: Look that's enough

David: Oh Mr. Bischoff that's not enough. You see we are taking over And If you and any of the boys in the back got a problem with it come see about us! (The Wasteland Warriors theme hits)

Mike: Well Hodges making a statement declaring war on Immortal

Taz: Well given Hodge's reputation he's in it for the long haul

Mike: That's true but still to come tonight Mr. Anderson vs. Jeff Hardy

Taz: That's right Anderson gets his shot at the title tonight(show fades to break)

**Later that night backstage:( camera shows David Katie and Kim talking as Mr. Anderson walks up):**

Anderson: Hey Angel right? Can I talk to you real quick

David: Sure

Anderson: First off welcome to TNA. Second thanks for stopping that chair shot. Third stay out of my way tonight

David: Stay out of your way?

Anderson: Yeah I know your rep when you want a title. You tend to attack people who get a shot before you . So you stay out of my way tonight and nobody gets hurt (Anderson walks off)

Katie: Wow its true he really is an asshole.

David: Yeah but we may need him one day ( Show fades to break)

**Later that Night: (During a tag match between Angelina Love & Winter vs. Madison Rayne and Sarita) **

Taz: Madison Rayne about to use that Knockouts tittle belt…. OH! (T.M. and Mandy run out and start attacking Madison Sarita)

Mike: T.M. Callaway and Mandy Saint! Attacking Madison and Sarita I guess coming to the aid of Angelina and Winter ( Madison and Sarita break free and roll out of the ring)

Taz: T.M. and Mandy show some kind of act of good faith (T.M. hits Winter with a dropkick to the chest) Whoa! guess not (T.M. and Mandy get out of the ring and T.M. grabs a mic)

Mike: Now Taz what was that about

Taz: Well T.M. with the mic I'll guess we may find out

T.M.: Angelina this is not about you its about two things.

Taz: Two things ?

Mandy: The mystic winds of fate have brought us Heavens Demons to TNA to reap all the titles in the Knockouts division and bring them back to the Wasteland!

Mike: Well Mandy Saint and her girlfriend saying they want all the belts

T.M.: Winter you and I have a bit of history and sooner or later you'll dance with the demons (the impact them hits and the show goes to break)

**Later that night: ( During the title match)**

Mike: TNA title on the line Hardy, Anderson and the ref laid out and an this does not look good (fans start yelling as hardy starts to get up) Hardy's getting up

Taz: Jarrett coming down with that guitar….. Hodges! Its Hodges ! (David kicks Jarrett in the stomach and takes the guitar) Hodges getting that guitar from Jarrett (David slides in the ring)

Mike: AND THE GUITAR SHOT TO HARDY! (David slides Anderson over Hardy)

Taz: Hodges putting Anderson over Hardy and waking the ref up cover 1,2….. Bischoff ! ( Bischoff comes out)

Bischoff: Because of Hodge's interference Mr. Anderson is disqualified

Taz: Well Hodges trying to help Anderson and may have cost him the title

Bischoff: And Hodges since you like being in the main event so much. Next week in your TNA in ring debut you'll be main eventing ( fans Cheer )

Mike: Bischoff putting Hodges in the main event for next week

Taz: I love it Mike Hodges is a main event type starI can't wait to see him action

Bischoff: That's right it'll be The Arch Angel David Hodges vs the Monster Abyss!(camera shows David smiling)

Mike: Well its Hodges vs. Abyss next week on Impact and what will happen(show fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed it. But on a serious note SHMH has been hit by some bad luck as one of our founding members Taylor was in a car accident and has been in the hospital since last Thursday. On behalf of her girlfriend Mandy and our ShHasMyHeart & SDR fans I ask that you send them well wishes and prayers and if you can PM them SDR out**


	35. TNANGEL

**A/N: What up Angel Nation its me Mr. SDR with another mile down the road and before we get started I would like to say thank you for all the support and prayers you've sent Mandy and Taylor. Taylor has now woken up and is doing fine she has to rehab her leg a little but she should be fine soon. Now on to business for those of you who did not read the last chapter this is now a TNA fic. The A.O.L / Angel Ministry are now known as the Wasteland Warriors, Maylor are now known as Heaven's Demons and Taylor now has lighter blonde hair that she wears in dread locks like Angelina Jolie in Gone in 60 seconds and is now known as T.M. Calloway well lets get going.**

**

* * *

**

**Impact:( Show opens with footage of the actions of the Wasteland warriors actions on the last Impact before cutting to a shot of the Impact Zone as MR. Anderson's Music hits)**

Mike: Mike Tenay and Taz at ringside here in the Impact Zone as Mr. Anderson makes his way out to the ring and Taz he doesn't look to happy.

Taz: Well I don't blame him after last week with Hodges's help coming close to winning the TNA world champion only to have Bischoff throw the match out I wouldn't be happy either.

Anderson: Last week I was three seconds away from winning the TNA title and thanks to some un asked help by the Arch Angel (fans cheer) Now Angel I know you're in the back getting ready for your match so why don't you come on out here and tell just why you felt the need to cost me the belt. (the lights go dim and a voice over the speakers says "Angel Nation!" followed by Linkin Park's _The Catalyst_ and David walks out in street clothes and shades)

Mike: Well here comes the Man that has been at the center of so much controversy since Arriving in TNA The Arch Angel David Hodges

Taz: No doubt Mike Hodges and his crew The Wasteland Warriors declared war on Immortal and interfering with the title match

David: You want to know why Kenny (Anderson mouths yes) I did it cause I want Jeff Hardy to suffer! (fans cheer) See I'm tired of being Called Jeff Hardy's clone. So I've made it my goal to destroy Hardy and Immortal And I start tonight with Abyss (David drops the mic and leaves the ring as his music starts

Mike: Well Hodges in the Main event against Abyss tonight but speaking of the Wasteland Warriors Hodges is not the only one making his Impact Zone in ring debut

That's right its T.M. Calloway vs. Sarita Knockouts action when we come back! ( Show fades to break)

( show fades back in with Sarita's theme already playing)

Jeremy Borash: The following contest is a TNA knockouts match introducing first from Mexico City Mexico Sarita!

Taz: Well the Mui Calanite Sarita on her way to the ring making her way to ring

Mike: Sarita whose had a bit of an upper hand on Velvet Sky as of late. But tonight she goes up against an opponent she's never faced

Taz: Right you are mike ( The lights go dark And the a fog roll s across the ramp and the opening chords to Hinder's All _American Nightmare_ hits as to figures appear to raise up from under the stage and when the beat hits it is peak one of the figures who is wearing a hooded jacket of some kind spits a green fire ball from her mouth) Whoa!

Announcer: And her opponent being accompanied by Mandy Saint from The Cross Roads in Memphis TN representing the Wasteland Warriors T.M. Calloway! (T.M. makes her way to the in her ring gear consisting tight red plaid pants with zippers and mystic symbols covering them, black flat soled motorcycle boots a black fishnet tank top over a red bra and an sleeveless hoodie covered with spikes and studs covering it. Mandy is wear street clothes consisting of leather pants and a sheer lace top that leaves)

Mike: Well talk about you entrances T.M Calloway breathing fire on her way to the ring being Accompanied to the ring by her girlfriend and Tag partner Mandy Saint (Mandy hops up on the ring turns facing the ramp and does a sexy shimmy. T.M. then hops up onto the apron and licks from Mandy's belly button up to her neck before capture her lips in an open mouth kiss) Not a bad entrance huh partner? Taz?

Taz: What sorry got distracted. But hot entrance aside both theses girls Mandy and T.M. great athletes T.M. with a great armature wrestling background was invited to the Olympic training center for softball a former race car driver, and freestyle motor cross champion and a former women's champion.

Mike: And as a side note both she and her girlfriend practice wicca which is modern day witch craft

Taz: I don't know about that but I do know this match is about to start

T.M. and Sarita circle each other sizing each other up before going into collar and elbow tie up. T.M. turns it into waistlock. Sarita pushes down on T.M.'s hands and reverses the hold into waist lock of her own. T.M. elbows Sarita in the face the gives her an Irish whip. Sarita comes off the ropes with a cross body and goes for the cover

Mike: Sarita coming off that Irish Whip into a cross body cover 1… no! (Sarita picks T.M. up by her hair )

Taz: Sarita grabbing T.M. by those long dreads of hers

Sarita drags T.M over to the closest corner and tries to drive her head into the turnbuckle but T.M. puts her boot up on the second rope and blocks it then drives Sarita's head in the turn buckle. She then grabs Sarita's arm climbs to the top rope and walks along it until she reach the middle and hits Sarita with a moonsault

Mike : T.M. tight roping the top rope then hitting that moonsault

Taz: She calls that move the witches shadow

T.M. then wraps Sarita's legs around hers then falls back into the Curse of the Northstar (Variation of the Muta lock)

Mike: T.M. with that Great Muta like submission locked in on Sarita

Taz: Right you are that is a variation of the Muta lock a vary painful hold Mike

Mike: Sarita with the tap and this match is over (T.M.'s music hits and the ref raises her hand Mandy rolls into the ring with a mic)

Announcer: Your winner of this T.M. Calloway!

T.M.: Cut the music!

Taz: T.M. has something on her mind

T.M: Winter the fates and sprits have spoken and our destinies cross at Against All Odds (fans cheer)

Mike What!

Mandy: Winter through out our different lives and different plains of exsistance you have crossed paths with us and every time you venture into the dark side of heaven we destroy you this time you will lose the TNA knockouts tag titles(Fans ) we are Heaven's Demons and we are coming for you ( T.M.'s theme hits and the camera cuts to Bischoff's office )

Eric: Listen to me Abyss I want you to tear him to shreds make him regret he even got into this business

Abyss: Don't worry Eric me and my girl Janus will take care of the Angel. And we get done with him he'll be gone for good. (Abyss leaves the office)

Flair: Are sure he can get the job done

Eric: If not we have a plan right champ (Camera pans to Jeff Hardy nodding before going to break)

**Later that Night at the end of the Kazarian vs. Jay Lethal X Division title rematch: **

Mike: Well Kazarian retaining his X division title (gets interrupted by the lights going out and the sound of a wolf howling then _Within Temptation_ by The Howling hits)

Taz: What the hell, ( Cass walks out in street clothes consisting of ripped skinny jeans a plain whit wife beater a Native American choker around her neck her outfit is rounded out a pair of sun glasses.)

Mike: That's The She –wolf Cass one of the Wasteland Warriors

Taz: Well what's she doing out here

Cass: Congratulations Frankie on retaining your X- division title (Kazarian looks confused) Enjoy while it last because after I beat Robbie E next week I'm calling your ass out (Cass's music hits and she walks to the back)

Mike: Well Cass saying she intends to call out Kazarian after she beats Robbie E next week. But up next its our main event

Taz: That's right it's The Arch Angel David Hodges vs. The Monster Abyss next (Show fades to break)

(Show comes in and the lights go Dark and David's theme Linkin Park's _The Catalyst_ hits and the camera pans up the ramp as to figures stand in a blinding white light)

Announcer: The following is your main event introducing first being accompanied by Kim Blackthorn and representing The Wasteland Warriors From Newberry County South Carolina The Arch Angel David Hodges!(David runs down the ramp shaking hands with the fansdressed in his ring gear that now consist of baggy trip pants with suspender like straps that are Carolina blue with a white studded catholic cross with white tribal flames around it on the right and the reverse on the left and matching sleeveless motorcycle jacket. Followed by Kim in street clothes consisting of a tattered denim skirt and a cut up TNA shirt)

Mike: Well their he is one of the most talked about young stars the man who has vowed to destroy Jeff Hardy and Immortal The Arch Angel David Hodges (David stands on the apron and Kim crawls up and kneels beside him like she's praying and David slowly pulls her up by the hair making Kim get an orgasmic look on her face he then kisses her)

Taz: Not for nothing when you look at his track record. In one year one year in the WWE he became two time Intercontinental champion three time tag Champion a Royal rumble winner and a former world champion (Abyss's music hits)

Mike: That maybe but here comes an opponent that may give him a challenge

Announcer: And his opponent standing 6'8" and weighing an exist of 350lbs He is the TNA World Television Champion the monster Abyss!

Mike: Abyss was given orders to tear Hodges apart make him regret getting into a wrestling ring (Abyss turns his back to take off his coat once its all the way off and before he can turn his back all the way around David hits him with a standing missile drop kick making him stagger)

Taz: Hodges with that drop kick out the gate and this match underway.

David hits Abyss with another dropkick then another knocking him in to the corner and David backs up and breaks into a run and hits the Blvd. Broken Dreams (running front flip into a dropkick to the mid section)

Mike: Abyss into the corner after those drop kicks then Hodges following them up with that combination

Taz: Yeah he calls that one The Blvd. Of Broken Dreams and I can almost see why

David runs up Abyss's body and hits him in the face with a spinning heel kick, and leaps on to the top rope and hits a staggering Abyss with the Crashing Halo ( Moon sault into a DDT) then goes for the cover.

Mike: Hodges with cover 1,2 no! Hodges has Abyss on the mat can he keep it up when we come back (Show fades to break)

(Show Fades back in with David being tossed across the ring)

Taz: Cover and Two and Hodges kicks out

Mike: Welcome back to the Impact Main event where Abyss is dominating the Arch Angel ( Abyss hits David with a leg drop to the chest and goes for the cover only getting two)

Taz: There you see Hodges's girlfriend Kim cheering him on but I think Hodges….Black hole slam cover!... No!

Mike: Hodges kicking out of that black hole slam and Hodges kicks out but I think he maybe done

Abyss picks David up by his hair as the fans start the Angel Nation chants . Abyss gives David an Irish whip but David catches himself on the ropes and hits the Blackhole Sun (Pelé kick) making Abyss stagger . He then hits Abyss with The Wing & A Prayer (Stratusfaction ) making him hit the mat

Taz: Hodges first with that Pele Kick then that Wing and A Prayer now Abyss on the mat (David rolls Abyss over and hits him with a standing Shooting star press and the camera gets a close up on the Undertaker/ Raven look in his eyes)

Mike: Standing Shooting Star press and Hodges on a roll here (David climbs up the top rope )

Taz: Hodges going up top here! (David hits Abyss with a 450 splash)

Mike : 450 off the top cover 1,2 no!

David Gets up and waits for Abyss to get to his feet. As he does David scoops him up and hits the Black Wing Cutter (inverted slam into an RKO)

Taz: Hodges picking up Abyss and hitting him with that Black Wing Cutter!

Mike: Cover 1,2,3 ! (David sits up as his music hits)

Annoucer: Here's your winner The- (gets cut off Jeff and anther guy with braids running out and jumping David)

Taz: Jeff Hardy and this other guy coming out and jumping Hodges (The Guy with the Braids looks into the Camera)

Mike: Its Matt Hardy! Jeff's brother Matt jumping The Arch Angel now Abyss joining in (Kim jumps on Abyss's back and digs her nails into his eyes as the fans start cheering)

Taz: Perritt! Hodges's partner Perritt out here (Katie comes out and starts punching Matt and David gets up a starts punching Jeff before Beer Money runs out and pulls Matt and Jeff out and Abyss rolls)

Mike: Beer Money making the save for The Hardy Brothers and Abyss (David Grabs Jeremy's mic)

Taz: Well Hodges with the mic

David: (slightly out of breath) Hey Matt long time no see but you again but you know what I noticed is that Beer Money interfered in a fair fight that's not right is it Renegade (Hands the Mic to Katie)

Katie: Hell NO! ( Fans Cheer ) But how bout we give them one at Against All Odds! (fans Cheer as she hands the mic to David)

David: I like it The Renegade Angels vs. Beer Money for The TNA Tag Titles! (Fans Cheer)

Taz: The Renegade Angels challenging Beer Money for the titles

David: But next week just to show you two mofo's what the deal is it'll be The Renegade Angels vs. The Motor City Machine Guns! (The Wasteland Warriors theme hits)

Mike: Next Week it's the Renegade Angels vs. The Motor Machine Guns what's gonna happen next week (Show fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this one fans hope you enjoyed it so what do you think of the move to TNA hope you liked it and enjoy and remember to R&R and Thanks for all the support you guys gave Tay  
**


	36. Game Changer

**A/N: What up Angel Nation its me Mr. SDR back with another mile in the path of our hero. Now this chapter will have two episodes of Impact also in the coming chapters I will be adding a new show and I am taking suggestions on names. Also I want to get to know my fans within the Angel Nation more. So you can friend me on Facebook under the name Armon Brown just look for the guy with a star cut into his hair and tell me you're from and I will friend you. This will allow you to know when I update if You don't have me on author alert. Now on with the show**

**

* * *

**

**Impact: (Show opens with what happened last week before cutting to both Hardy's in the ring)**

Mike: Welcome to the Impact zone Mike Tenay and Taz at ring side as we begin this impact with both Hardy Brothers in the ring

Taz: That's right both Jeff and Matt Hardy are in TNA

Jeff: (Fans start the overrated chants) Last week as my brother and I watched our former student in the ring I marveled at what I created (fans boo) See like it or not David you are the product of the anti Christ and his brother! You want to be like us you want to be me!We made you Hodges and what we create we can destroy (finishes just as _The Catalyst_ by Linkin Park hits)

Mike: Well they say speak of the devil and he'll come to you I guess the same is true for angels as we see The Arch Angel David Hodges (David Kim and Katie walk to the ring in street clothes)

Taz: Well Hodges and his tag partner and his girlfriend on their way out here. Hodges and his partner Perritt making there tag team debut tonight against the Motor City Machine Guns a little later on but right now it's a student vs. teacher confrontation in the ring here

David: You're right Jeff I do want to be like you like you and Matt

Mike: What?

David: I want to cut up stockings and wear them on my hands and face I want to wear the same cargo pants for ten years I wanna wear weird face paint make a crappy internet show that's a Jackass rip off. I want my house to burn down. I want to get busted for coke and pills twice knowing I have a little girl at home. I want to turn my back on the fans that made me. Wait, wait…. F**k that!(Fans cheer) the only thing I have in common with you two mofos is that we're all from the Carolina's you trained me and some bitch named Dumas screwed me over! And I did what I needed to do and drove that bitch into the ground! Because I'm better than you two! (Fans cheer)

Taz: Hodges not one to mince words Mike

David: You two may have taught me but I surpassed you (fans cheer) In one year in the WWE I became a two time IC champion a three time tag team champion winning one of those titles the same night I won the royal rumble. I not only headlined wrestlemania but ended a seventeen year win streak and won the world title. A title that took you over ten years to win Jeff and something you never got close to Matt. (Fans cheer) And bottom line you didn't make me! because I was the Arch Angel long before I stepped into a wrestling ring! I made me! These sick and twisted members of the Angel Nation who walk through the Wasteland made me !(Fans cheer) And tonight when the new team xtreme The Renegade Angels! stretch our black wings over the impact zone The Anti Christ will know the true power of the Angel (David drops the mic and leaves as his music hits)

Mike: Hodges with a few words for the Hardys and you have to wonder how far this rivalry will go (Show fades to break)

(Show opens with an opens up with an overhead shot and Robbie E's Music hitting)

Announcer: The Following contest is set for one fall introducing first being accompanied by Cookie from Seaside Heights NJ Robbie E!

Taz: Here it comes (Robbie does the fist pump) Oh! Oh! Oh!

Mike: Well welcome back to impact and do you have to do that every time

Taz: I can't help it every time this kid comes out with the house music I get pumped up (Finishes as The lights go out and the sound of a wolf howling tears through the arena making the fans cheer before _Within Temptation_ by The Howling hits)

Announcer: And his opponent representing the Wasteland Warriors from Oceanside CA. this is the She-Wolf Cass Winchester! ( Cass makes her way to the ring wearing her new gear consisting of blood red leather tights with fringe and her tribal wolf's head symbol done in black. A black leather midriff tube top with the same symbol in red shows off all her tattoos including the now three tribal wolf paws on her stomach. A sleeveless deer skin Native American style jacket with wolf pelts around the neck and where the sleeves should be black boots with a red wolf's head symbol on them. Her outfit rounded out by black Native American wrist bands her wolf's eye contacts, fangs and war paint done in all black down to her lips with her eye out lined in red and red line going from under her eye across the bridge of her nose to the other side of her face on the right side of her face on the left side her eye is outlined in red and her lips are black)

Mike: Well here she is the women that The Arch Angel claims be the greatest Native American wrestler in history the She-Wolf Cass Winchester (Cass stands up on the ring apron and howls with her arms stretched out)

Taz: A former women's champ former women's tag champ and amateur mui thai champion A black belt in Taekwondo and Jujitsu this girl is one tough lady.

Mike: Lets not forget the she has her eyes set on the X- division title as this match gets underway

Robbie walks over to Cass and flexs and says "C'mon" like he's no taking her seriously. Cass struggs her shoulders and walks off like she leaving the ring Robbie turns and fist pumps to the crowd and as he turns around and Cass hits him with the Howl (Goldberg spear)

Mike: Cass taking down Robbie E with that gore like move!

Taz: Yeah she calls that the howl and she apparently can put a guy flat on his you know what

Robbie staggers up an Cass pulls him into Death Paw (Tazmission)

Mike: Well partner this move should look familiar to you

Taz: Right you are I used to call it the Tazmission but Cass calls it the death paw!(Ref comes over checks Robbie and calls for the bell) And lights out Robbie E (Cass's music hits)

Announcer: The winner of this match The She-Wolf Cass Winchester! (Cass motions for a mic)

Cass: Kazarian get your ass out here! (Fans cheer)

Mike: Well the She-Wolf making good on her promise to Call out the X-division Champion

Cass: Come on Frankie I ain't got all night (Kazarian's solo theme hits)

Taz: Well here comes the X-Division Champ Kazarian right now

Kazarian: So you want a shot at my belt at Against All Odds right? (Cass mouths yes) Ok you got it if you beat Jay Lethal next week!

Cass: Bring it because the pack is here Kaz! (Fans cheer) and after we get passed Lethal the X-Division title is mine( Cass's music hits camera cuts)

Mike: Well next week its Cass vs. Lethal (Camera cuts back to the locker room with David and Katie getting ready for their match with Kim rubbing David's shoulders while he takes off his shirt)

David: We are getting ready for our tag match verses The Guns and_ stops when Tara burst through the door)

Tara: Guys Low Ki's hurt bad!

Katie: What! (All of them run from the locker room and show fades to break)

(Show fades back in with Low Ki being loaded into an Ambulance with his leg in a brace)

Taz: Welcome back to impact where during the break we found out that Low Ki was attacked and has an apparent broken leg.

Mike: That's not all we also found out that the Renegade Angels and Low Ki in a six man tag match Beer Money and Matt Hardy but I doubt that will happen (Finishes as the lights go out and a voice says Renegade Angels and the crowd screams as _Dragula_ By Rob Zombie hits)

Taz: That match may not happen but this one is

Announcer: The following is your main event and is a tag team match set for one fall introducing first representing The Wasteland Warriors being accompanied by Kim Blackthorn from Newberry County SC The Arch Angel David Hodges and The Renegade Katie Perritt The Renegade Angels!(David is wearing baggy red trip pants with black trim and straps with a black studded catholic cross on his left leg and S.A.T on his right leg in studded black letters. Katie is wearing a pair of low rise camo trip shorts and combat boots and cropped black wife beater and is drinking from her flask and Kim is wearing street clothes as they make their normal entrance )

Mike: Right you are Taz we're are about witness a dream match between The Renegade Angels and The Motor City Machine Guns (Finishes as the MCMG theme hits)

Announcer: And their opponents from Detroit Michigan Chris Sabin and Alex Shelly the Motor City Machine Guns!

Taz: Two of the most cutting edge teams in Wrestling today The Angels and The Guns

Mike: Both teams former champions both teams with that high flying acrobatic style this should be an interesting contest (David and Chris leave the ring and Katie and Alex slap hands and start the match)

Taz: Great show of sportsmanship by Shelly and The Renegade as this match gets underway.

Katie and Alex circle each other then go into a collar elbow hold. Alex then turns it into a hammer lock. Katie counters by pushing up and flipping over Alex's shoulders landing on her feet. She then dropkicks him as he turns around. Then goes for a quick cover only getting one. She and Alex get to their feet. They then charge each other and exchange a few arm drags before standing and smiling and circling each other. Then the crowd starts booing

Mike: The Hardys! (Matt and Jeff walk out and stand on the stage)

Taz: The Hardy's out here now but how is this gonna effect the match will find out when we (Show goes to the break)

(Show fades back in with David taking an Irish whip from Sabin and hops on the second rope)

Mike: Springboard hurricanrana by Hodges cover 1,2….no! And the Hardy brothers look as we welcome you back to impact (David hits Chris with a gutwrench suplex but Sabin rolls through and pins him only getting two before David powers out and tags Katie) And it amazes me that The Angels are not phased by the presents of the Hardy's

Taz: Tag made to The Renegade. Well Hodges and Perritt have a history of taking on bullys and intimidation so Matt and Jeff being out here doesn't bother them

Sabin goes to give Katie a right hand. Katie blocks it kicks Sabin in the stomach and hits him with a hip toss making him land in a seated position . She then runs bounces off the ropes and goe for the Jailhouse gun (Cork screw shinning wizard) but misses when Sabin puts his feet up. Sabin then pulls her to his corner and tags in Alex who jumps on the top rope and they set her up for the Skull and bones (Falling neck breaker Cross body) but Katie moves at the last second making them hit each other. She then tags David and they both climb to the top rope and hits the Shadow flight (Tandem 450 )

Mike: The Shadow Flight that double 450 splash and this match has could be over (David hears the crowd chant S.A.T and then yells and points to the top rope and hooks Alex's arms and tucks his head between his legs drags him over to a corner )

Taz: Mike I'm not sure Mike but I think its test time here in the Impact Zone

David climbs up to the top rope pulling Alex with him then once they're steady he hits the S.A.T (Sick and twisted/ Pedigree of the top rope) then goes for the cover

Mike: First time in the Impact Zone Sick And Twisted S.A.T cover …. Its done (David and Katie's music hits and Kim slides in with a mic and raise their hands)

Taz: Well a first Tag Team victory by the Renegade Angels here in TNA

Katie: Cut our music!

Mike: Looks like the Renegade has something to say.

Katie: You two think you had it all figured out huh breaking Low Ki's leg. Real cute boys but the Angel and me always have a plan that's why our new brother my boyfriend will be here and he's our partner! (Fans cheer)

Taz: Boyfriend ? Do you know anything about that Mike

Mike: Do you?

David: Matt when we get done with you and Beer Money you will hear us (David's music hits and show fades to black)

**The Next Week: (Show opens like normal)**

Mike: Tenay and Taz at ringside as we bring you what promises to be an explosive Impact

Taz: That's right in our main event six man tag match The Renegade Angels and their mystery partner Katie's boyfriend vs. Beer Money and Matt Hardy Who is the Angel's partner we don't know but this is gonna be a rocket buster (Finishes as Daffney's theme hits)

Announcer: The following is a Knock Outs match set for one fall introducing first from Sybil Texas Daffney!

Mike: Well the action starts now with the first of two knock outs matches here tonight

Taz: There she is the Queen of zombie hot herself Daffney getting ready to square off against one tuff opponent (Finishes as the lights start to strobe and _Cruel_ _Intentions _by Wicked Wisdom hits)

Annoucer: And her opponent representing The wasteland warriors from Newberry County SC Kim Blackthorn!(Kim makes her way to the ring wearing skin tight pants similar to David's except black leather cut out in places and filled in with lace green skulls a black leather sports bra shirt cut low enough to show off the tattoos on her breast and the rest of her upper body tats)

Mike: Well here comes the girlfriend of the Arch Angel David Hodges's girlfriend making her in ring debut here in the impact zone and from what I understand has impressive in ring background Taz(Kim slides into the ring and hops up to the closest turnbuckle strikes a Raven like pose and back flips in the ring)

Taz: Right you are Mike she wrestled in Japan, Mexico, Canada, and the Independents in the US and this girl is hardcore and says she likes to draw blood and let me tell you that these two have met before and it didn't end too pretty

Mike: Well maybe this one will as this match is underway

Kim and Daffney stare at each other for a moment before charging at each other and exchanging right hands. Kim then gets a hold on Daffney's hair and hits her with a sit out face buster then quickly gets up and hits a Front flip leg drop then goes for a cover. Only getting a two then slaps on a camel clutch

Taz: Kim with that Camel Clutch locked in (Two Asian Women in sweats come out of the crowd and jump Kim. One with brown hair the other with short spiked bleach blonde anime like bobb) Who the hell are they! (Ref rings the bell)

Mike: I think…. Yes that's Hamada!

Taz: Who is that with her (Tara runs out and clears the ring)

Mike: Tara making the save for Kim from Hamada and who ever that other woman is more impact when we come back(Show cuts to the back and Cass dressed in a black and white version of her gear. Consisting of black leather tights with a white version of her wolf's head symbol and fringe down the side. A white midriff tube top with the same symbol in black. Her outfit is rounded out by her Native American style sleeveless ring jacket made of deer skin and wolf pelts feathers hanging from two braids towards the front right side of her hair and black and full face war paint. Black on top forming an upside down V where it hits bridge of her nose and white at the bottom with her lips in black and fangs and wolf eye contacts)

Cass: My English name is Cassandra "Cass" Winchester My name in the language of my father's people is Nituna TALA translation Daughter Wolf. I am descendent of dog solders and skin walkers people who could channel the spirits of wolves and ruthless warriors who drove the white man away from all they laid claim to. And that's what I live my life by the sprit of the wolf and the power of my ancestors courses through my veins I am a proud Washu warrior. And Kazarian after I beat Jay Lethal tonight. At Against All Odds you know the power of the she wolf Grrrr! (Show fades to break)

(Show fades back in with David Tara Kim Mandy T.M. and Katie talking in their locker room)

Kim: Where the hell did they come from! Kyoko and Hamada! I never had any problem with Hamada! But now Ahh!

David: Don't worry my beautiful nightmare their time will come but as for tonight Mandy T.M. you two get ready for Mandy's match

Mandy: Don't worry David the fates have told me tonight is a good night to be one of Heaven's Demons ( Mandy and T.M leave the locker room)

David: And Renegade where you boyfriend he's late

Katie: Don't worry Angel Man he'll be here (Camera cuts back out to the impact zone with Jay Lethal already in the ring)

Annoucer: The following is a contest set for one fall introducing first already in the ring from Elizabeth NJ Jay Lethal!

Mike: Taz with the six person tag approaching you have to wonder just who is The Renegade Angel's partner (Finishes as the lights go dark and a wolf howls followed Cass's Theme music hits)

Taz: Right you are Mike but right here comes another member of the Wastland warriors to talk about right now

Announcer: And his opponent representing The Wasteland Warriors from Oceanside CA the She-Wolf Cass Winchester!

Mike: Cass the young lady who says its her destiny to be X-division champion. You know she told me earlier today that those paws on her stomach represent every championship she's won could she add one come Against All Odds

Taz: Could Mike but she has to get pass Jay Lethal per Kazarian's request

Mike: well this match under way lets she if she can

Cass and Jay circle each other. Cass then catches Jay off guard with a cobra punch to the jaw then quickly follows with a spinning hook kick. Then picks up and howls before hitting the blood moon(F5 into a DDT) then covers him

Taz: Talk about blink if you miss it Cass with that sick move the Blood Moon cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: The winner of this match The She-Wolf Cass!(Cass's music hits and Kazarian comes out on stage and claps)

Mike: One minute fifteen seconds that's how long it took the She-Wolf to win this match the only question is can she do the same to Kazarian (Camera cuts to the back with Winter, Angelina, and Velvet)

Winter: I'm so sorry Angelina I didn't know show up here if I did I would've told because I do care for you so very very much (curls some of Angelina's hair around her finger)

Angelina: First off remember no touchey second what is their deal you anyway and why did agree to put our belts on the line!

Velvet: Hey don't worry about it cause your partner me is going to handle the tonight (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with the Beautiful people theme )

The following is a knock outs match Set for one fall introducing first Being accompanied by Angelina Love and Winter from the Big Apple Velvet Sky ( Velvet makes her usual entrance)

Mike: welcome back to Impact zone as we get ready to bring you Knockouts action

Taz: The Cage door is open. Let the pidgins loose!

Mike: You love doing that don't you

Taz: Yes I do (Finishes as _All American Nightmare _by Hinder hits and the lights go dark and red and black strobe lights flash as smoke rolls across the stage)

Announcer: And her opponent representing the Wasteland Warriors accompanied to the ring by T.M. Calloway from the Crossroads of Memphis TN Mandy Saint! (Mandy appears to float off the stage for a few seconds before dropping and causing black pyro to go off. She then makes her way to the ring in her new gear consisting of short studded leather shorts over torn snake skin fishnets and a fishnet spaghetti strap tank top with a leather bra under and a black leather motorcycle jacket that's basically a copy of Lady Gaga's from the Telephone video except with angel wings on the back and witch craft symbols on the sleeves and body shinny black wrestling boots and a pair of fingerless motor cycle gloves. Her shoulder length jet black hair is cut into layers bleach blond and blue streaks and the heavy blue eye shadow that covers her eye area rounds out her out fit. T.M. is wearing street clothes with her dreads hanging out the back of black bandanna)

Mike: Notice the looks of animosity between Heavens Demons and Winter.

Taz: I was talking to the Demons they said Winter caused this between them there you see the pre match kiss between T.M. and her girlfriend Mandy Saint and this match is underway (Velvet and Mandy go into a collar elbow tie up)

Mike: Beautiful lock up between Mandy and Velvet and we have Knock outs action

Mandy backs Velvet into a corner and Velvet kicks her in the midsection making her double over then hits her with an elbow between the shoulder blades making Mandy. Velvet then goes to hit her with another elbow drop but Mandy moves at the last second making her hit her elbow. Mandy then locks in a Cross face chicken wing.

Taz: Mandy with that Cross face chicken wing locked in tight putting a lot of torque on that elbow of Velvet Sky

Velvet stretches and gets her foot on the bottom rope making Mandy break the hold.

Mike: Velvet gets the foot on the ropes an Mandy breaks the hold but the damage maybe done already

Mandy pulls Velvet to her feet and goes for an Irish whip but Velvet plants her feet and hits Mandy with a back body drop then covers her hooking her leg only barely getting two before Mandy gets her shoulder up. Velvet gets up arguing with the ref then picks Mandy up and tosses her into the corner. She then backs up and goes for a stinger splash but Mandy moves at the last minute making her hit herself. Mandy then set on the top turn buckle and hops on the second punching her.

Taz: Mandy Saint with that lightening quick speed and looks like she's setting Velvet up for something nasty

Mandy hooks Velvet's arms behind her own back and climbs so she and Velvet are both standing on the top rope and hits the Doom Spell (Unprettier off the top rope) then covers her

Mike: Doom Spell connects 1,2,3 its over (Mandy and T.M's music hits)

Announcer: The winner of th match Mandy Saint! (T.M. rolls into the ring with a mic a raises Mandy's hand)

Taz: Mandy Saint getting her first victory here on impact

Mandy: Angelina the spirits and Winter have sealed your fate (Camera cuts to Angelina saying what)

T.M.: At Against All Odds we not only walk away with the belts but you

Mandy: Thanks to Winter when you two lose Angelina you become our property (Their music hits)

Mike: Can you believe it Taz if Angelina and Winter loose Angelina becomes the property of Mandy and T.M.

Taz: That's a huge, huge stipulation but coming up next is our big six man tag and we find out just who is the Tag partner of the Renegade Angels (Show goes to break)

(Show fades back in with Beer Money's theme)

Announcer: The following is your six person tag team main event introducing first the Team of Beer Money and Matt Hardy!

Mike: Welcome back to Impact six person tag main event action there you see Beer Money and Matt Hardy in the ring

Taz: Well the question still is who is the Renegade Angels partner (Finishes as _Dragula _by Rob zombie hits)

Announcer: And their opponents introducing first team of The Arch Angel David Hodges and The Renegade Katie Perritt (David and Katie walk halfway down the ramp David is wearing his yellow and black pants Katie is wearing a black sports bra and low rise tripp shorts with Handcuffs hanging from them)

Mike: Well their you see the Angels but who is their partner (Finishes as the lights go and the and smoke and strobe off on Stage followed by _We R Who R _by Kesha hits)

Announcer: And their Partner from the West Village section of NY Grayson Shaw! (Makes his way to the ring dressed in short white girl cut leather trunks with pink trim and slits on the side and sweet written on the back in pink over white lace stockings pink and white knee pads boots ad forearm length sleeveless gloves his look is rounded out by his pink and white fohawk pink glitter eye Make up and white lipstick He stops halfway and pulls Katie into kiss)

Taz: Whoa the flamboyant Grayson Shaw has arrived in the Impact zone you know not to long ago Grayson and Katie were at eachothers throat in the WWE now they're dating ?

Mike: It would seem so Taz

Taz: Well Hodges and Roode in the ring look like…. Whoa! (Roode and Storm start beating up Matt)

Mike : What the hell Beer Money attacking Matt Hardy ….. Here comes Jeff…. Ohh Aj and Kazarian and now its Fortune beating up on the Hardy's and Here comes the rest of Immortal Angle and Anderson coming out and this is just a brawl and look at The Angels and Shaw just smiling

Taz: Well folk we are out of time but we will try to have more on this situation next week on impact (Show fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's all for now hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think also I encourage you to friend me on Facebook at Armon Brown just look for the guy with the star in his hair just tell me you're from and I will add you peace and love SDR out**


	37. Before the Battle

**A/N: What's up Angel Nation its me the one and only SDR back with the next mile in the road. Now this chapter is the Impact before Against All Odds and will have the reactions of the Angel and the Hardy's. Also for those of you that did not figure it out Grayson Shaw is Gunner Shaw. So lets get going.**

**

* * *

**

**Impact(Show opens with clips of what happened at the end of Impact before cutting to Fortune coming to the ring)**

Mike: Less than Three nights away from the Against All Odds we bring you Impact live from the impact zone. And their you see Fortune making their way to the ring. And after the events that took place at the end of impact last week you have to want an explanation.

Taz: Fortune attacking and Turning on Immortal we don't know if they're like aligned with the Wasteland Warriors or what

Aj: Well surprise, surprise (Fans cheer and some boo) You know what last week had nothing do with the warriors it was about Fortune being held back by Immortal! About four guys that have been in this company from the beginning a pushed back while over paid overrated guys get all the spotlight. Well no more! From now on Fortune takes what's ours.(Gets cut off by the Immortal theme)

Mike: Well here comes Bischoff and Immortal making their way out here now. (Immortal get into the ring and stare down Fortune)

Eric: How dare you (Fans boo) You un grateful sons of bitches you were all nothing before me Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair got here

AJ: Nothing! Nothing! We built this damn company! These four guys our blood our sweat our tears!

Eric: That's bull! And(Gets cut off by David's solo theme)

Taz: Well don't look now but here comes The Arch Angel David Hodges (David walks out on stage in his new Wasteland Warriors t-shirt (a grey shirt w tribals and W.L.W in black old English letters)

Mike: The question is why is he out here

David: Relax boys I'm not here to pick sides cause quite frankly I can't stand any of you(Fans cheer) I just wanted to let you and all of my Angel Nation know that I still intend on living up to my promise of destroying each and everyone of you! (Fans start the angel nation chants) starting with taking those tag belts on Sunday but tonight I'm gonna play the background you know rest up before Sunday but be aware I will be around ( David's music hits)

Taz: Well Hodges saying he's gonna be in the middle of this little war between Immortal and Fortune

Mike: Well Hodges has a reputation for being calculating and playing mind games but you have to wonder if that's what's going on (Show fades to break)

**(Show fades in with David, Katie ,Cass and Kim in their locker room)**

Katie: Davie man this changes everything

Cass: Yeah Immortal and fortune breaking upthis changes everything and with Tara sidelined with her elbow

David: Relax guys this whole situation works for us don't you see while these guys go around killing each other we take all the belts and wipe them all out. So Cass you worry about your match Sunday and let Grayson soften up Kazarian and me and Katie will worry bout ours ok.

Cass: Ok ( Show cuts to an over head shot of the impact zone as Mickie James's Music hits before getting a shot of her coming down the ramp with Velvet Sky behind her)

Announcer: The following is Knockouts Tag team match introducing first the team of Mickie James and Velvet Sky!

Mike: Well the Wasteland Warriors planning to take the tittles from both sides as we welcome you back to impact and get set to bring you knockouts tag team action

Taz: Well Velvet and Mickie getting set to go in this match and I think the warriors might accomplish that goal. (Finishes as the lights go out and smoke flows across the stage as and black lights strobe to the beat of _All American_ _Nightmare_ as fans cheer as two figures s appear on stage in shadow the figure wearing a sleeveless leather hoodie blows a blast of green fire across the stage.)

Announcer: and their opponents representing the Wasteland Warriors the team of Mandy Saint and T.M. Calloway Heaven's Demons ! (T.M. and Mandy make their way to the ring shaking hands with fans. Mandy is wearing her b black leather short shorts and a black leather corset that zips in the front and black boots that buckle on the side. T.M. is wearing tight plaid red pants with zippers and witch craft symbol and skulls on them and a Wasteland Warriors shirt cut into a tank top midriff. Both girls are wearing their ring jackets and T.M. is wearing a black bandanna tied like O.D.B's with her dreads hanging)

Mike: Well talk about titles Mandy Saint and her girlfriend T.M. Calloway could not only win the knockouts tag titles but Angelina as well.

Taz: That's right if T.M. and Mandy win they not only win the titles but Angelina as well (T.M. and Mickie start the match with a collar and elbow lock )

Mike: well T.M. and Mickie starting things off as this match gets underway

T. M. hits Mickie with a hip toss but Mickie lands on her feet and goes for a shoulder tackle but T.M leap frogs her and as she turns around she hits Mickie with a standing missile dropkick to the jaw then tags in Mandy. Mandy comes off the top rope and hits Mickie with a flying elbow to the chest hooks her leg for the cover only getting a two before Mickie kicks out and Mandy goes to lock in the Mannaconda vice (anaconda vice) but before she locks it in tight enough to do any damage Mickie gets her foot on the bottom rope making her break the hold. Mandy then tags T.M. as Mickie rolls over on all fours. T.M hits her with a double foot stomp off the ropes. T.M. then locks in the dragon sleeper.

Taz: T.M with the Dragon sleeper locked and this might be over.

The ref goes to check Mickie as Velvet bounces on the bottom rope . Mickie then kicks T.M. in the face making her break the hold. She then backs up and hits T.M with a short arm clothesline and tags in Velvet. Velvet comes in and hits her with a head scissors take down. Velvet then picks her up by her dreads to set her up for a power bomb but T.M catches her with the Snatch grab (Crotch claw) making Velvet scream. Then head buts her and gives her a right hand making her double over then elbows her before setting her up for a power bomb and tags Mandy. Mandy hops on the top turnbuckle as T.M lifts up Velvet they then hit her with Devil's trap (Maylor impeller/ Front flip seated senton power bomb combo) Mandy then covers her

Mike: That dangerous finisher the Devil's Trap and goodnight Velvet

Announcer: And the Winners of this match Heavens Demons! (Mandy and T.M's music hits)

Taz: Mike I'll tell you if they can pull this off Sunday Angelina will find herself in a lot of trouble (T.M gets in the camera and speaks)

T.M: Sunday Winter Angelina's soul is ours! (Camera cuts to the back and shows Kim wearing street clothes consisting of a pair Tripp Black, black grommet lace up chain pants and a cut up Wasteland Warriors t-shirt showing the tattoos on the tops of her breast and on her stomach and arms)

Camera: Kim mind telling us where you're going

Kim: Where am I going(smirks) I'm going to the ring to talk to some old friends from Japan ( show cuts to break)

(Show come back in with an over head shot as _Cruel Intentions_ by Wicked Wisdom hits)

Mike: Welcome back to impact as we see the girlfriend of the Arch Angel, Kim Blackthorn we want to take you back to last week (Screen fill with Kim's match)

Taz: Kim making her Impact in ring debut only to have Hamada and who we learned was Kyoko Kimura attack her

Mike: Taz I've been doing my research and found out that Kim has had major rivalries with both Hamada and Kyoko in japan but says she hates Kyoko more and that she wants to end her career

Kim: HAMADA! KYOKO! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW! (Fans cheer) Come on bitches I don't have all night!

Taz: Kim looking like she means business out here looking for a fight

Mike: Well Kim obviously angry

Kim: Ok how bout this Sunday at against all odds open match any one of you that shows up goes one on one with me (Kim's music hits and she drops the mic and leaves and camera cuts to a now green haired Grayson applying make up in a mirror wearing a very feminine robe)

Grayson: Katie baby pass me my lip liner

Katie: (pecks his cheek and leans over his shoulder) Getting all dolled up for Kazarian?

Grayson: He's cute but not my type I like my men taller

Katie: So do I

Grayson: But baby I promise you just like evry man that I pin Kazarian will never be the same (Show cuts to break)

**Later That Night (Lights go out and the fans cheer as Arch Angel blast through the arena as David's solo theme hits David walks out and sits at the announce table)**

Taz: Welcome back to Impact as we are joined by The Arch Angel David Hodges.

Mike: David to what do we owe the pleasure (Kazarian's theme hits)

Announcer: The following is your Impact Main event introducing first representing Fortune from Anaheim CA he is the TNA X- Division Champion Kazarian!

Taz: David since we got you out of here what can you tell us about your roll in this whole situation with Fortune and Immortal

David: My role is simply destroy the Wasteland Warriors and I here to lay claim to TNA and take all the belts and we don't care who has them. ( Finishes as the lights start to strobe and Kesha's _Take It Off_ hits)

Announcer: And his opponent representing the Wasteland Warriors being accompanied by the Renegade Katie Perritt from the West Village section of NY Grayson Shaw! (Grayson and Katie walk arm and arm to the ring Katie is wearing street clothes consisting of tie dyed snake skin skinny jeans and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Grayson is wearing his green and pink speedo style trunks that are trimmed in pink fringe with the word hottie written in pink on the back with matching boot elbow pads knee pads boots and makeup )

Taz: Well her comes your partner and her boy friend the flamboyant Grayson Shaw

David: Taz lets call a spade a spade Grayson's not flamboyant he's bi by to the point of flaming and it helps that his girlfriend is too

Mike Well aside from what we already know David what can you tell us about Grayson

David: Grayson is a top notch competitor former track and field and gymnastics star just a great physical athlete

Mike: This Match underway and we have event action

Kazarian and Grayson circle the ring sizing each other up. Kazarian goes for a clothesline but Grayson dodges it. Kazarian goes for another but Grayson dodges it as well and hits Kazarian with a standing cross body then straddles Kazarian's waist and pins his arms back over his head for a pin barely getting one

Taz: Grayson with that unique pin…What the hell! ( Matt and Jeff come out and jump Kazarian)

Mike: The Hardy's attacking Kazarian …. And here comes Fortune

David: Right on time boys… Oh look her come Goku Yamcha , and Gohan

Taz: Well Gunner Murphy and Rob Terry members of Immortal out here joining in this brawl.

David: Looks like Fortune could use some help ( David runs down the ramp taking the jean chain off his hip and he Katie and Grayson join in the brawl and beat back Immortal)

Mike: Well the Wasteland Warriors helping… Good lord!( Grayson belts AJ and Kazarian and David hits Roode and Storm with his chain and he and Katie start stomping them before all four member of fortune bail)

David: (grabs the mic) Hey boys see you Sunday (The Wasteland Warriors theme hits)

Mike: Well Hodges and his Wasteland Warriors first helping then attacking Fortune and what do you think of that

Taz: Mind games Mike all mind games

Mike: Well with all that's ben happening you have to wonder what will happen Sunday

* * *

**A/N: Well my friends that's it this chapter is done. Our next chapter takes us to Against All Odds. Anyway you're still invited to friend me on facebook under the name Armon Brown. Well peace and love SDR out**


	38. Against It All

**A/N: Hey, hey, Angel Nation what up its time for The TNA PPV debut of the Arch Angel and The Wasteland Warriors so lets go.**

**

* * *

**

**Against All Odds( Show goes through intro showing all the TNA Superstars involved in the PPV before getting a shot of the special PPV setup of the impact zone as pyro goes off on the stage)**

Mike: One of the PPV's that sum's up this company live on pay-per-view from the Impact Zone This is Against All Odds! Hello Mike Tenay and Taz at ringside and partner tonight is gonna be monumental

Taz: That's right it's the main event that we've all been wanting Mr. Anderson vs. Jeff Hardy in a ladder match for the TNA world title its going to be a rocket buster.

Mike: And it's the TNA PPV debut of The Renegade Angel as they take on Beer Money for the TNA world tag titles(finishes as the lights go off and a Wolf howl is herd followed by _Within_ _Temptation_ by The Howling hits)

Announcer: The following contest is set for on fall and is for the TNA X-Division Championship introducing first the challenger representing the Wasteland Warriors from Oceanside CA The She-Wolf Cass Winchester! (Cass makes her way to the ring in her gear consisting of red leather tights with her wolf's head symbol and black fringe on each leg a red leather tube top midriff with the same symbol in the middle and her usual ring jacket and feathers braided in her hair. Her face paint is full face red with a tribal symbol in black over the right side of her face )

Mike: And speaking of titles Taz we could be looking at the first female X-division champion

Taz: This girl that calls herself the She-Wolf who has been rolling since she got here Mike and tonight could be her night (Finishes as The Fortune theme hits)

Announcer: And her opponent representing Fortune from Anaheim CA The TNA X-Division Champion Kazarian!

Mike: Kazarian the multi time X-division un phased as he enters the ring

Taz: Mike that part of Kazrian's whole deal his whole aura he just doesn't let his opponent get (Kaz takes off his belt and Cass hits him with a cross body)

Mike: Well he may need to worry as this match gets started.

Cass gets up and kicks Kazarian then hits him with a knee drop to the chest and goes for a pin only getting a one. She then goes for a low drop kick but misses and hits the mat. Kazarian goes for an elbow but Cass rolls out of the way and gets to her feet. Kazarian charges at here and they cris cross each other. Kaz then catches her and hits her with a flapjack and goes for a pin only getting a two. He gets up and climbs to the top rope and hits her with a moonsault into a pin only getting two. He gets up and argues with the ref then sets her up for a fishermen suplex, But when He gets Cass up she counters with a headsciscors take down and follows up with a round house to the jaw

Taz: Cass beginning to build some offense here

As Kazarian gets to his feet Cass hits him with the Cass-A- Nova (Goldberge spear) She then stands in the middle of the ring cups her hands over her mouth and howls causing the crowd to join her.

Mike: The She-Wolf on a roll here and the pack is howling in the impact zone.

Kazarian gets up and Cass kicks him in the stomach and picks him up on her shoulders and hits the Blood moon(F5 into a DDT) then covers him

Taz: Blood moon cover 1,2,3!

Mike: New X-division champion!

Announcer: The winner of this match and new TNA X-Division Champion The She-Wolf Cass! (Cass's music hit and she takes the belt from the ref and hops on the second rope kisses the belt and holds it up above her head)

Mike: Well The She- wolf getting the title train running for the WasteLand Warriors but can they keep it going.

Taz: Well for now lets shift gears to our next match where there is more than a little bad blood

Mike : Its Kurt Angel vs Jeff Jarrett Taz lets take a look at how we got here

**Later that night after the Pope vs. Soma Joe match:**

Taz; Mike after that great match its time to shift to Knockouts Action

Mike: Heaven's Demon's vs. Angelina Love and Winter with some interesting stipulations

Taz: Right you are Mike if Haven's Demon's win this match they not only win the belts but they win Angelina (Winter's theme hits )

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the TNA Knockouts tag team championship. Introducing first the TNA knockouts tag champions the Team of Angelina Love and Winter!

Mike: As we see the odd pairing of Angelina and Winter you have to wonder what's going through their minds

Taz: Usually Mike I have some insight but in a case like this (Lights go out and smoke rolls across the stage as All American Nightmare hits and a figure blows green fire across the stage)

Announcer: And their opponents representing the Wasteland Warriors the team of T.M. Callaway and Mandy Saint the Team of Haven's Demons! (T.M. is wearing black and white plaid pants with occult symbols on the legs and her normal ring jacket and a Wasteland Warriors shirt cut into a tank top with slits on the sides and back and he dreads held back by a bandanna like ODB's Mandy is wearing her jacket and a fishnet tank top over a leather strapless bikini top. And instead of her normal shorts she's wearing black leather pants with slits going down the front and a large Heartagram on each side and her usual boots)

Mike: As we see Haven's Demons walk down to the ring you have to see the hunger in their eyes (Mandy and T.M take off their jackets and rush Angelina and Winter and start punching them before leaving just Mandy and Winter in the ring)

Taz: Match underway and Mandy and Winter bout to square off.

Mandy goes for a clothesline but winter ducks it and tries to come back with a shoulder block but runs into a drop kick knocking her to the mat. Mandy then goes for the cover only getting a two. Mandy then picks up Winter and hits her with an Atomic drop and goes for an inside cradle pin only getting a two. She then tags in T.M. As Winter gets up T.M. hits her with a half nelson suplex. She then goes to lock in an ankle lock but Winter breaks lose and tags Angelina.

Mike: Winter with the tag to Angelina and this match make take a turn.

Angelina and T.M cris cross. They then stop and stare each other down for a moment. Angelina goes for the Botox injection but T.M ducks it and counters with a front kick to the face knocking Angelina out.

Taz: Whoa T.M with that Anderson Silva like kick to the face of Angelina leveling her. (Winter comes in and is hit with a fishermen's DDT )

Mike: Fishermen's DDT Lays out Winter and now what a re the Demons doing.

Mandy hops up on the top rope while T.M. sets Angelina up for a gringo killer.

Taz: T.M . said that they have a new move that they were gonna bust out (Mandy comes off the top with a ghetto stomp as T.M hits the gringo killer) they call that the demon offering

Mike: Well that new move connects and good night Angelina (Ref Counts three as T.M covers her before their music hits)

Announcer: The winners of this match and new Knockouts tag champs Mandy Saint and T.M. Callaway Heaven's Demons!(Mandy takes the belts and she and T.M roll out the ring . T.M. then grabs Angelina and carries her bridal style up the ramp as Winter screams no while they mock her by making Angelina wave bye)

Mike: Another win for the Wasteland Warriors as we have new knockouts tag champs.

Taz: I think the bigger deal is Mike that Angelina now belongs to Haven's Demons and The Wasteland Warriors.

Mike: Speaking of The Wasteland Warriors we take you backstage now where Christy Hemme is standing by with The Renegade Angels (Camera cuts to the back to David and Katie standing with Christy. David is wearing his black and green pants which are black with a green studded Catholic cross made to look like its torn out of the pants on his right leg and S.A.T done in old English letters with the same tearing effect with chains hanging from them and his new Arch Angel with the sleeves cut off. Katie is wearing green and black Chor brand piping pants i.e green pants black piping with a black spaghetti strap tank top and black beanie and is drinking from her flask )

Christy: Thanks Mike . Guys tonight you two get your shot against Beer Money for the TNA world tag team titles how are you feeling

David: Well Christy going into this match you have to take into fact that Beer Money and ourselves are sort of alike I mean both teams are made up of a nonsense guy and a drunk rowdy red neck. But where we differ is purpose our pupose is to become the TNA tag Champs and lay waste to all that stand before us

Katie: Angel man you're absolutely right tonight is all about destiny and the way the wheels of destiny are turning I see ten pounds of gold a bottle of jack and Grayson in and maybe you Christy if you play your cards right in some school girl out fits in my future tonight (Winks at Christy and pinches her butt and walks off and David shrugs and leaves)

Christy: Well back to you guys

**Later That night(Kim's music hits and she walks out dressed in her gear consisting of tight black chain pants with pink plaid and cut up Arch Angel shirt)**

Mike: Well we were getting set for Mickie James and Madison Rayne for the knockouts title but look like we've got a change of plans

Taz: Well Kim Blackthorn the Arch Angel David Hodges's girlfriend looking like she has some business to handle

Kim: Kyoko ! Hamada one of you two bitches get out of her now ! Come on I aint got all night (Hamada's theme hits)

Mike: Well Hamada on her way (Kim dives over the rope and hits Hamada with a headscissors take down) Whoa!

Taz: Kim with that head sisscors taking down Hamada.

Kim picks Hamada up by her hair and bashes her head in the ring post making her nose bleed then again making a wound open up on her forehead then throws her into the steps. She then picks up the top steps and drops them on her neck and shoulder repeatedly.

Mike: The vicious assault by Kim Blackthorn (Kim drops the steps then pulls back the mat on the floor. Then sets Hamada up for a tombstone piledriver)

Taz: Oh know not this (Kim hits Hamada with the tombstone and kicks her in the head before the medics come out and Kim walks back up)

Mike: That sick tombstone now the medics out here.

Taz: Well as the medics get everything straight lets take look at the TNA Knockouts title match

**Later that night(after Mickie and Madison's match)**

Mike: Well Taz after that Knockouts Tittle match time for a match I know the fans have been waiting for

Taz: That's right its Beer Money vs. The Renegade Angels and it goes down now (Beer Money's music hits)

Announcer: The Following contest is set for one fall and is for the TNA Tag Team championship! Introducing first representing Fortune they are the TNA world Tag Team Champions James Storm and Robert Roode the team of Beer Money!

Mike: Taz as we see Beer Money come to the ring you have to wonder what's the strategy of Storm and Roode

Taz: If I'm Storm and Roode I want to keep this match on the ground. Cause if the Angels get cooking on the ropes it could be over ( finishes as the lights go out and strobe as _Dragula_ by Rob Zombie hits )

Announcer: And their opponents representing the Wasteland Warriors The Arch Angel David Hodges and The Renegade Katie Perritt The Renegade Angels!

Mike: Well here comes the most unique tag team in the world The Renegade Angels

Taz: Hodges and Perritt grew up together and that's like a chemistry you can rarely find amongst two people not related (David and Katie to the closest turn buckles and David tosses his shirt to the crowd

Mike: The best friends two time tag champs could win the belts a third time (David tells Katie he'll the start the match and he and Roode are left in the ring)

Taz: Well Hodges and Roode gonna start this thing off her Mike

David and Roode circle each other then go into a collar elbow lock up. Roode turns it into a headlock and David counters by hitting him with a side suplex. David then goes for a standing shooting star press but misses when Roode rolls to his feet. Roode picks David up and sets him up for a DDT but David kicks him in the stomach. Then hits him with a standing dropkick sending him into the corner. David then goes for the Blvd. O f Broken Dreams but Roode moves as David flips but David catches it and lands on the second rope. He then hits a split leg moonsault on Roode. David goes for the cover only getting a two before Roode kicks out and gets to his feet

Mike: An impressive exchange by Hodges and Roode

Roode goes for a clothes line but David leap frogs him and goes for the black hole sun but misses and lands on his feet. He then hits Roode with a spinning wheel kick then makes the tag to Katie.

Taz: Hodges with the tag now The Renegade in.

Katie hits Roode with the jailhouse gun (Corkscrew shinning wizard) Then goes for the cover only getting two and a half. She pulls Roode to his feet and goes to Irish whip him but sends him into his corner where he tags in Storm. Storm comes in and hits Katie with a spine buster and goes for a cover only getting two he picks Katie up for a belly to belly suplex but Katie head buts him then hits him with a tornado DDT then hooks the leg for the cover only getting two. She then picks Roode up and he kicks her in the ribs then hits her with a release belly to belly suplex then covers her.

Mike: Cover by Storm 1,2… No! and Taz you'd think that being the woman on the Team the Renegade would have trouble hanging with Storm and Roode but she can hold her own ( Both Storm and Katie struggle to their feet)

Taz: That's the thing about the Renegade she's super tuff

Storm picks Katie up and sets her up for a vertical suplex but she counters and hits vertical of own making the crowd cheer. Then tags David.

Mike: The Renegade with that impressive vertical suplex now the tag to The Arch Angel

David and Katie climb to the top rope and go for the shadow Flight (Tandem 450) but miss at the last second when Storm moves Storm then covers David

Taz: The Angels miss storm with the Cover 1,2,3! ( Beer Money's music hits)

Announcer: The winners of this match and still TNA World Tag Team Champions Beer Money! (Storm and Roode grab their belts )

Mike: An impressive match be tween both team the Renegade Angels coming so close ( David and Katie walk over to them shake hands and Storm and Katie do a cheers with her flask and his bottle and David mouths next time before leaving the ring)

Taz: The Angels showing sportsmanship shaking hands with the completion no doubt we'lll see these to in action again.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it hope you enjoyed it and next chapter is the debut of my new TNA show that I know you'll enjoy anyway peace and love SDR out**


	39. 360

**A/N: What up Angel Nation I'm back with another mile in the path. Now this chapter takes place the impact following last chapter and will be the debut of my new show TNA 360 which will be a combination of Reaction and Impact. So without further introduction lets go**

**

* * *

**

**Impact(show opens with footage of Against All Odds then cuts to the impact Zone wit Grayson's theme)**

Mike: Just a few days removed from Against All Odds we bring you what promises be an exciting impact.

Announcer: The Following contest is triple threat elimination match the winner will advance to the ultimate X match at Victory Road Introducing first representing the Wasteland Warriors fro the leather district of the West Village section of NY Grayson Shaw! (Grayson makes his way to the ring dressed in his cobalt blue vinyl girl cut speedo trunks with silver sequins and sexy written on the back as usual his hair color makeup boots knee pads elbow pads and gloves match his trunks)

Taz: Well as we see Grayson Shaw make his way to the ring getting set for this triple threat match(Generation Me theme hits)

Announcer: And his opponent from Montebello CA Jeremy Buck !

Mike: Well Jeremy Buck one half Generation me on the way out here hoping to gain entry into that ultimate x fatal four way we know that Cass and Kazarian and this match will the determine one of the other two(Jay Lethal's Theme hits.)

Announcer: And their opponent from Elizabeth NJ Jay Lethal!

Taz: Well her comes the multi time X-division champion Jay Lethal on his way to the ring ready to get out of this slump.

Mike: Well this match Underway and its triple threat action

Jay and Grayson look at each other then hit Jeremy with a double spear and Grayson pins him and gets the three.

Announcer: Jeremy Buck has been eliminated.

Taz: Well Jeremy Buck eliminated buy a double team effort from Lethal and Shaw

Jay charges at Grayson and Grayson leap frogs him then flips forward bounces of the ropes and comes back with a reverse elbow knocking Jay to the mat on all fours.

Mike: Shaw with that gymnastics background on display with that back handspring elbow.

Grayson pulls Jay to his feet and tucks his head between his legs and spanks him before hitting him with the Glam driver (Hamada Driver) then gets the pin

Taz: Glam driver and its over (Grayson's music hits)

Announcer: The winner of this match Grayson Shaw!

Mike: Grayson Shaw kicking off what promises to be an action packed impact.

Taz: That's right following their impressive showing at Against All Odd The Renegade Angels not only get their rematch at Victory Road but tonight they get a shot at gold thanks to our partnership with New Japan Pro Wrestling

Mike: That's right it's The Renegade Angels vs. the IWGP JR Heavey weight tag champs Apollo 55 an that's later on to night

Taz: Also the network has decided that RVD gets his well deserved title shot against Jeff Hardy in the main event

Mike: That all happens tonight on Impact when we come back (Show cuts to break)

(Show fades back in with Cass laying on a trainers table in th WLW locker room while Katie is tattooing her stomach as Mandy and T.M walk in Cass as always is wearing her sunglasses

Mandy: Hey Cass you got a sec,

Cass: Yeah Renegade's almost done

T.M: Cool well since you won the X-division belt Sunday and we didn't really get you anything Christmas and we know how much you like shinny things we got this (Mandy walks out of frame and walks back with Angelina love)

Mandy: Your very own Angelina Love (Cass strokes Angelina's cheek and she flintches,)

Cass: I'll have fun with her (Camera gets a close up of Angelina's face then cuts back to the impact zone With Kim's music playing as she walks to the ring in her gear)

Taz: Well Heaven's Demons giving Angelina to the She wolf Cass as like a victory gift.

Mike: Well more on that later but right now the girlfriend of the Arch Angel Kim Blacktron is on her way to the ring lets take you back to against all odds and that brutal beat down Kim put on Hamada (Camera shows the beating and the pliedriver,)

Taz: There you see that sick tomb stone pile driver on to the concrete which resulted in Hamada being carried out on a stretcher

Mike: Well we know now Hamada suffered a badly broken collar bone but right now it looks like Kim Blackthorn has something on her mind

Kim: Kyoko Kimura! This rivalry between us goes back long before you got here so get your ass out here right now! (The lights dim and strobe and D12's fight music hits and Kyoko walks out on stage in her trade mark bell bottoms and Jamaican flag midrift carrying a kindo stick)

Taz: Well here comes Kyoko Mike (As the lights come back to normal two women in street clothes and hoods attack Kim) what the hell

Mike: Well these two women attacking Kim (The women take off the hoods revealing a woman with green and black shoulder length hair with the front right side shaved off with a star cut in the remaining hair and another with shoulder length brown hair)

Taz: Wait a minute that's Lydia Dumas and her sister Vanessa Mast(Camera picks up what Lydia is saying as Kyoko gets in the ring)

Lydia: Surprise bitch! (Kyoko starts hitting her with the kindo stick as Vanessa and Lydia kick/stomp her)

Mike: Well Kyoko Kimura Vanessa Mast and Lydia triple teaming Kim (Mandy and T.M run out with chairs making the other three run before trying to help Kim up only to have her fight them off)

Taz: Well the knockouts tag champs coming to the aid of their sister in the Wasteland Warriors Kim (Leans over the middle rope with the mic)

Kim: Vanessa and Lydia! I knew I smelt you two rotten c*nts around here! (fans cheer)

Taz: some harsh language on the part of Kim

Kim: That's why at Victory Road its gonna be Kyoko and any one of you two bitches against me and my tag partner and by the way she debuts next week

Mike: Well looks like we have a tag match at Victory Road

Taz: The better question is who is Kim's partner (Camera cuts to Dave in the locker room tying his boots he's wearing his white pants with cobalt blue wings on them with studs on them and a blue tank top)

David: Tonight I get a shot at the IWGP Jr heavy weight tag belts and I'm actually excited because it gives me and my girl Renegade to prove that we are one of the best teams in the world so get your front row seats its gonna be a blast (show cuts to break)

**Later that night:( Show comes back to the sounds of Dragula by Rob zombie)**

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the IWGP Jr Hevey weight tag team championship introducing first representing the Wasteland warriors from Newberry County SC The Arch Angel David Hodges and The Renegade Katie Perritt The Renegade Angels (Katie is wearing a shrunken red tank top and red and black piping pants as they make their way to the ring)

Mike: Well welcome back to Impact as the Renegade Angels make their way to the ring for tag team action** (**David and Katie stand on the two closest turnbuckles David takes off his shirt and tosses it to the crowd then he and Katie back flip back into the ring)

Taz: The Renegade Angels ready for action they're pumped and they seem ready to bring home some gold (Finishes as a Japanese disco like instrumental hits)

Announcer: And their opponents from NJPW they are the IWGP Jr Heavy weight tag team champions the team of Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi Apollo 55 ! (A white guy with short bed head like hair (Devitt) wearing black speedo trunks with purple and green strpies on the left side and a Japanese guy (Taguchi) with shaggy black hair with brow high lights wearing black bell bottoms with a green stripe and purple trim make their way to the ring wearing the tag belts)

Mike: Well here comes the IWGP Junior Heavy Weight Tag Champs Apollo 55 on their way to ring.

Taz: This Apollo 55 a hot tag team from the New Japan promotion a hot tag team over in japan right now this she could be a high energy match ( Katie tells David she'll start and Ryusuke says he'll do the same)

Mike: Well this match underway and it Taguchi and The Renegade

Katie and Taguchi circle each other sizing each other up before going into a collar elbow hold. Taguchi turns it into a rear waste lock then goes for a release German suplex. But Katie rols through then goes for a baseball slide kick but Taguchi leap frogs her. Katie then goes for a standing drop kick but Taguchi drops into a split and ducks it. Katie then comes back with the jailhouse gun and goes for the cover only getting a two. Kate and Taguchi get to their feet and go into another collar and elbow. Taguchi whips Katie into a corner then hits her with a stinger splash. He then goes for another but misses when Katie moves. Katie then tags David

Taz: Perritt with the tag to Hodges and things are about to pick up.

Taguchi and David walk to the middle of the ring and stare at each other. Taguchi draws back and chops David. David chops him back Taguchi Chops him again and the fans start the lets go Angel chants. Before David recovers Taguchi chops him and whips him into his corner and tags in Devitt. Devitt and Taguchi go to whip David counters with a double clothes line the screams at the crowd.

Mike: The Arch Angel David Hodges feeling the crowd in the impact zone tonight

Devitt gets to his feet and David hits him with the Angel press the gets up and hits him with an elbow drop to the chest goes for the cover only getting two. David gets up and picks Devitt up and tucks his head between his legs and points to the sky,

Taz: Hodges pointing to the sky could be all over …. Michael Sword!

Mike: Michael Sword connects cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: The winners of this match and New IWGP JOUNIOR HEAVY WEIGHT TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS THE RENEGADE ANGELS! (Katie and Dave's music hits and they shake hands with Taguchi and Devitt before hugging and taking the belts)

Taz: The Renegade Angels winning the gold here tonight and if they do that a Victory Road we could have new tag champs.

Mike: Right you are Taz we want to remind you to tune into the VS and the MY TV networks Saturday at eight for the premier of TNA 360 an exciting new program from TNA

Taz: That's right 360 will be across between Impact and Reaction and for the debut episode we are gonna get an in deff look at one of the most talked abut groups in TNA or wrestling period the Wasteland Warriors (show cuts to break)

**360:(Show opens with a rock instrumental and black and white shots of TNA stars before going to shots of David and the rest of the crew as the Announcer starts to talk)**

Announcer: Tonight on 360 we take an in depth look at the Wasteland Warriors the most talked about group of personalites in wrestling who are they and what are they're plans for TNA and Wrestling as a whole (Camera cuts to clips of the Wasteland Warriors Starting with Genesis and going to Against All Odds as David's Voice plays in the background)

David: You see we are taking over and if you and the boys in the back have anything to say about it come see about us (Goes into another series of clips as the announcer talks)

Announcer: The Wasteland Warriors a group of close nit friends with an appetite for destruction and a bond of family and but to understand the bond one must examine the three people at its core (Camera shows Dave hitting Abyss with the Black wing cutter then goes in to various clips of him hitting various other moves) The Charismatic leader the Arch Angel David Hodges whose ruthless nature has made him a force to be reckoned with in his young career winning multiple championships and shortening careers and inspiring fans the world over along with his tag team partner and lifelong friend The Renegade Katie Perritt. (Then shows clips of Katie) and his other life long friend turned girlfriend Kim Blackthorn (Shows clips of Kim) Three friends bonded by pain and compainhip and being outsiders(Shows a photo of Kim, Katie and Dave in fourth grade and morphs into a picture of them now then cuts to them sitting in their locker room)

Camera Guy: So how'd you all become friends

David:Well I met Kim in kindergarden and I think we became friends because no body else would play with us

Kim: Yeah Dave was the only kid with glasses and I was the only mixed person(Camera cuts to a picture of a five year old Dave and Kim and shows pictures of them through the years,as they talk stopping at a picture of them now) And I think we just said screw it If know one liked us we'd be each others friends.

David: And our friendship just grew to what it is now and when you think of it how many people meet the love of their life in elementary school ( David kisses Kim's cheek)

Camera guy: Katie how'd you become friends with David and Kim

Katie: I moved to Newberry county from Dallas when I was in fourth grade and I don't know the three of us just clicked

Announcer: Three friends brought together by hardships and a dream

Camera: Guys tell us what got you into wrestling

David: For me it was my granddad got me started when we used to watch WCW together and we every Saturday and Kim and Katie would come over

Katie:Wrestling was their dream I just got sucked in

Announcer: The Arch Angel and his journey was not an easy one

Camera guy: How'd you get the name's Arch Angel and Renegade

Kim: Well David's always been our protector especially for me my dad beat me (Holds back tears) and at age ten he started molesting me and when Dave found out he beat him into a coma

Katie: As for me my mom and dad ignored me and I was bullied and I used to cut and tried to kill myself Dave came to my house and kept pressure my wrist while he drove to the hospital and gave me blood to keep me alive

Camera guy: So Dave what do have to say about that

David: Well I've always been a protector type and spiritual and I used to hear stories about Arch angels who were God's warrior angels and I always wanted to be a voice for people who no one belived in so I just took the name

Camera: What about you Katie how'd you become Renegade

Kaite: Well to put it in words I'm a tattooed red headed biker bitch I love to drink I love men I love women and I love kicking ass (Camera shows clips of David and Katie's match from Thursday)

Annoncer: David and Katie are established as a tag team and with capturing the IWGP titles last Thursday and a rematch for the world tag titles at Victory Road one has to wonder what's on their minds

Camera: So going into your rematch with Beer Money(Shows clips of their match at Against all odds as David talks while cutting back and fourth)

David: Well we know what to expect now I mean last time we went into it too cocky and we over estimated them this it different. (Camera gets a shot of them both)

Katie: We're ready for them both and that gold is coming home with us (Show cuts to a shot of T.M and Mandy as the announcer talks)

Announcer: When we return we'll talk with TNA knockouts tag champions Heaven's Demons (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with shot of Mandy and T.M hitting finishers and their entrances as Mandy's voice plays in the background)

Mandy: The mystic winds of fate have brought us Heaven's Demons to TNA to reap all the titles in the Knockouts division (footage continues as the announcer talks)

Announcer: Haven's demons a team made up of life long friends turned lovers Mandy Saint and T.M Callaway both bring unique chemistry to the tag team division (Camera cuts to Mandy and T.M. in the locker room)

Camera: how does being a couple affect you in matches (Cuts to a clip of Mandy and T.M walking to the ring)

T.M.: I think it helps give us chemistry that no one else has. We train together(Shows Mandy And T.M training in the ring then cuts to them in a gym while cutting back and forth with them talking) we work out together (cuts to them hanging out at the universal park kissing)

Mandy: But most of all we love each other and that what makes us so great.

Announcer: (footage shows their run ins with winter) But for all the mythos surrounding these two One thing remains unclear what is their connection to Winter and why are they so intent on destroying her (Cuts to Mandy and T.M.)

Camera: Can you tell us about your problems with Winter

T.M: Well Winter wronged us in the past and now the fates have decided that she needs to suffer and we intend to make her suffer.

Mandy: We already started by taking her beloved Angelina (Shows the clip of them carrying Angelina up the ramp) and her belts but we want her life (Show flashes the three sixty logo and cuts to a shot of Cass)

Announcer: When we return we'll take a look at the X division champion The She –Wolf Cass and her role in the Wasteland (Cuts to a shot of Grayson) and later we look at the Wasteland Warriors flamboyant wild card Grayson Shaw (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with the very end of Cass's match )

Taz: Blood moon cover 1,2,3

Mike: New X division Champion! (Announcer voice over kicks in)

Announcer: Young energetic and powerful she is the She-Wolf Cass (clips of Cass play) With her fangs and her ring attire tied to her native American heritage coupled with her unique in ring offense make her an intimidating force in and out of the ring (Camera cuts to Cass dressed in her street clothes)

Camera: So Cass why do you never take off your sun glasses

Cass: Why doesn't the long ranger take off his mask

Camera: So does anyone know how you look with out sunglasses or face paint

Cass: My parents and the other Warriors and maybe Angelina (Shows a clip of T.M and Mandy giving Angelina to her)

Camera: So what's the deal with you and Angelina

Cass: (Smiles flashing her fangs) well you'll have to wait and see (Camera shows a clip of Grayson)

Announcer: When we return will take a look at the flamboyant wild card that is Grayson Shaw (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with the very end of the Renegade Angel vs. Mcmg match)

Katie: That's why our new brother my boyfriend will be here next week (Cuts to clips of Grayson as the announcer talks)

Announcer: Flamboyant Athletic and somewhat controversial. Grayson Shaw has the ability to make you stop and stare either with his appearance or his in ring ability. But outside the ring Grayson is some what a mystery and one must wonder if his in ring persona is an act or is it real (Cuts to Grayson in his locker room)

Camera: Just so we're clear you're bisexual

Grayson: I prefer to think of myself as an equal opportunity luster I love men and I love women more specifically Katie (Camera shows a clip him and Katie kissing )

Camera: How'd that relationship come about as I understand it you two were rivals in the WWE

Grayson: Well I've always respected her and we just started dating you know ( Camera cuts to Grayson winning the elimination match)

Announcer: Last thrusday Grayson won a bid for the X division title in the four way Ultimate X match at Victory road putting him in completion with fellow Wasteland Warrior x- division champ Cass. (cuts to Grayson)

Camera: What do you think about going against Cass

Grayson: Well Cass is a great competitor and may the best Warrior win (Cuts to clips of all the Wasteland Warriors as the announcer talks)

Announcer: The Wasteland Warriors a group of rebels with a purpose who from day one has made it their mission to take over TNA and end Immortal but with the return of Hulk Hogan next week and an impressive showing at Against All Odds one has to wonder what the future holds for them (Show fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Well people that's it hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think of the new show and remember reviews are love SDR Out**


	40. Before the bell

**A/N: What up Angel Nation I'm back with another mile in the path o of our hero. Well before I start I'm gonna say thanks for liking 360. So this chapter takes place two weeks before Victory Road and next chapter I'll be jumping to the PPV also this Chapter we'll find out who Kim's partner is so lets get it.**

* * *

**Impact: ( from NC after fortune interrupts Immortal and makes their speech, the Wasteland warriors theme hits)**

Taz: Now what (David and the warriors some in street clothes some in ring gear)

Mike: Well it looks like the Wasteland Warriors on their way out her the on question is who if anybody's side are they on

David: Whoa whoa AJ AJ you and the boys seem to forget that Fayette vile NC belongs to the Wasteland and the Angel Nation (Fans start a mix of W.L.W and Angel Nation chant)

Taz: Well this sort of home town crowd re action for the Arch angel and the wasteland warriors

David: And boys I know we have some bad blood and James you and Katie have a match later but why don't we put that aside for the moment and kick some immortal ass! (Fans cheer)

AJ: David you know that's a great Idea (Fortuna and the rush the ring and immortal bails)

Mike: Well Bischoff Hogan and Immortal bailing and fortune and the WLW clearing the ring here and still to come the network has decided to that Jeff Hardy will defend his title against a mystery opponent more Impact when we return (Show cuts to break)

(Show cuts back in with Angelina sitting in the W.L.W locker room crying, When Cass walks in wearing her street clothes)

Cass: What's wrong Angelina

Angelina: What's wrong! What's wrong I was won and given to you like a piece of property! I hate this I don't wanna be in this situation.

Cass: Hey,hey I'm not that bad once you get to know me… tell you what have you eaten today.

Angelina: No not really(sniffs up tears.)

Cass: Well come with me Dave told me about this great chicken place (They walk off and Camera cuts to Velvet in her locker room yelling at some one)

Velvet: Look I hate you! You hate me ! But if we want to get Angelina back we have to work together and beat those Wicca biker rejects (Camera pans to Winter)

Winter: Agreed Velvet we will beat Heaven's Demons and I…. We will have our Angelina back (Camera cuts to Kim walking to the parking lot)

Camera guy: Kim, Kim

Kim: Yeah

Camera: Why are you going to the parking lot

Kim: I'm going to meet my partner

Camera: Can you give us any hints

Kim: Don't you believe in surprises (Camera cuts to break)

Later that night: (Show comes back with a shot of Kyoko Lydia and Vanessa)

Lydia: Two months. Two months and sixteen days! That's how long I smelled my skin burn after you did this to me (She turns and shows the burns to the right side of her body,) Thirty six stitches in my skull. So what I feel is I don't have to tell you is I want you to suffer I not only do I want you to but so does my sister Vanessa and my tag partner Kyoko so Victory road we are going to destroy you and your partner

Kyoko: Kim Blackthorn (Rants in Japanese then walks off)

Vanessa: Translation you're dead bitch (Camera cuts to Rosita and Sarita in the ring)

Announcer: The Following is a knockouts tag team match introducing first already in the ring Rosita and Sarita!

Mike: Welcome back to impact as we get set for Knock outs tag action

Taz: That's right the red hot tomatoes Sarita and Rosita getting set for action against Kim Blackthorn and her mystery tag partner (Finishes just as Kim's theme hits)

Announcer: And their opponent introducing first representing the Wasteland Warriors Kim Blackthorn! (Kim walks out in her normal ring gear and stands at foot of the ramp)

Mike: Taz I'll tell you much like I'm anxious to see who Jeff Hardy is up against I'm anxious to see who Kim's partner is

Taz: You me and(Gets cut of by all the lights going dark and green and the opening chords of Satyricon's Repined Bastard Nation

Announcer: And her partner from the inferno your soul's tormentor MsChif! ( a pale gothic woman with green and black hair and wearing her normal green and black gear stands on the top of the stage and screams (A/N: If you do not follow the indies or not know who MsChif looks Google her)

Mike: Whoa international indy wrestling star your soul's tormentor is Kim Black thorn's partner

Taz: That's no understatement this chick is dangerous and deadly and her and Kim together is a match made in hell (MsChif and Kim look at each other then charge the ring and tackle Sarita)

Mike: Well this match underway and Kim and MsChif just whaling on Sarita.

Rosita comes up behind MsChif a hits her with a double axe handle . MsChif turns and gives her trademark scream making Rosita roll into a corner. MsChif and Kim kick her in the stomach. MsChif then motions for Kim to the top rope while lifts Rosita up for a crucifix bomb and as she Drops Rosita Kim comes off the ropes with a corkscrew moonsault. They then pen her getting three count.

Announcer: The winners of this match the team of Kim Blackthorn and MsChif! (Kims music hits)

Mike: Well Kim and MsChif just destroying Rosita and Sarita

Taz: Mike if they can do that at Victory Road Lydia and Kyoko are in for a world of hurt

Mike: Be that as it may coming up next Taz before Victory Road it one half of each of the teams involved in tag title match at Victory Road go one on one

Taz: That's right it beer bottles and body slams as The Renegade Katie Perritt and the Tennessee Cowboy James Storm go toe to toe next (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back )

Mike : Welcome back to impact on what has been a historic night here from Fayetteville NC

Taz: Not to mention The TNA World Champion Jeff Hardy puts his title on the line against a mystery opponent I for one can't wait to see who it is. (Finishes The Beer Money theme hits)

Mike: Well shifting gears its time for singles action

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall introducing first being accompanied by Robert Roode from Leiper's Fork TN one half of the TNA world Tag Team Champions the Tennessee cowboy James Storm ! (James makes his usual entrance beer in hand)

Taz: James Storm the Tennessee Cowboy on his way out her for singles action. I don't think he's had an opponent quite like this (Finishes as the lights go dim and a voice blast through the speakers saying Renegade as a tattoo needle scrolls it across the screen followed by _Move your_ _Body_ by My Darkest Days)

Mike: No Taz I don't think so

Announcer: And his opponent being accompanied by Grayson Shaw from Newberry County SC she is one half of the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions The Renegade Katie Perritt (Katie and Grayson make their way to the ring Katie is wearing her red and black gear and her belt around her waist and her flask in hand Grayson is wearing a pair of pink jeggings and white fishnet top and white high heel sandals his hair is its natural black with a pink streak and pink make up,)

Taz : Well here comes one half of the IWGP Junior Heavy weight tag team champs set for action against one half of the World Tag Champs

Mike: Well these two teams go against each other a t Victory road in a rematch from against all odds ( The Bell rings and James and Katie circle each other)

Taz: Well this match is underway and you have to wonder what's her strategy.

James goes to lock up with Katie but she side steps him and they star circle each other. Storm tries to lock up again she ducks him again. Then hits him with a low drop kick to the knees knocking him to mat she then hits him with the jail house gun and goes for the cover only getting two.

Mike: The Renegade on a roll but can she keep it up more impact when we get back (show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with a shot of Katie in rear chin lock)

Taz: Welcome back to Impact where Storm has that chin lock (Camera gets a close up of Grayson pounding the mat and cheering Katie on)

Mike: Their you see the boyfriend of The Renegade cheering her on and Taz if your Katie (Katie starts to move on her elbows trying to get to the ropes)

Taz: My strategy would be to do what she's doing and try to get to the ropes (Katie gets close enough to reach the ropes)

Mike: Well the Renegade getting to ropes but has the damage been done as we see the cover by Storm 1,2 … and kick out by the Renegade ( Katie rolls over to her Knees and crawls to a corner a props herself up,)

Taz: Right now the Renegade needs to mount some offense here Mike

Storm goes for a Stinger splash and Katie Moves at the last moment. As he stagers to the out of the corner Katie hits him with a drop toe hold making him land in the center of the ring. Katie then locks in the Katie bar ( Texas Cloverleaf)

Mike: The Katie bar locked in and will storm tap out

Taz: That Katie bar better known as a texas cloverleaf shows some technical skill on the part of the renegade and if she can hold it on a guy Storm's size she can do some damage

Mike: Storm's tapping out! Storm's tapping out! (The bell rings and Katie breaks the hold)

Announcer: The winner of this match the Renegade Katie Perritt! (Katie's music hits and Grayson rolls into the ring and hands her the tag belt and kisses her)

Taz: Mike if Renegade can do that a Victory Road She and David could be new tag champs

Mike: That maybe but coming up next its TNA World Champion Jeff Hardy vs. a mystery opponent for his title

Taz: Who's it gonna be we'll find out next (Show cuts to break)

**360: (Show opens with black and white clips of the TNA roster before cutting to Jeremy Boarash and Taz)**

Jeremy: On week where we saw the Icon Sting return and capture the World championship We bring you 360 Hello and welcome to TNA 360 JB and Taz here on what should be an interesting night

Taz: That's right in our main event it's the Arch Angel David Hodges Vs. Robert Roode not only that we'll her from all four people involved in that huge ultimate X match at Victory Road

JB: Not only that but Kim Blackthorn and the newest member of the Wasteland Warriors her Partner MisChif will give us an exclusive (Finishes as Robbie E's music hits)

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall introducing first From Seaside NJ Robbie E!

**Later that night(**Camera gets a shot of a hand with black painted fingernails shuffling tarot cards then laying them out on the table in front of her then freezing the camera pans up and show's that its Mandy and T.M passionately kissing.)

T.M: Tell me baby what do the fates say about us (nibbles Mandy's ear)

Mandy: Umm (Flips one card over) Love (flips another card over) Power (Flips another card) Victory (flips another card) glory (she re shuffles the cards and lays them back out)

T.M: Baby what do they say about Angelina (starts sucking on Mandy's neck)

Mandy: Umm (flips a Card) Love (Flips a card) Passion (Flips a card) Passion (Flips a card) Change

T.M: And tell my dear sweet Mandy tell what do they say about Winter and Velvet (Kisses Mandy full on the lips as she draws a card)

Mandy: (looks at the card and smiles) Ha hmm Death (Camera cuts back to ringside)

JB: Well what do you make of that Taz

Taz: Well JB this whole Winter Angelina Heaven's Demons situation hasn't been clear from the get go Another situation that's been brewing over the for the past few weeks has been this situation wit Kyoko Kimura and Kim Blackthorn . JB ever since Kyoko came here to TNA she has been on a collision course with Kim Blackthorn. And as of last week she has now brought in Lydia Dumas and her half sister Vanessa Mast

JB: Lydia and Vanessa interesting enough are the sisters of Amy Dumas also known as Lita and are both former women's champions and Lydia is the former girlfriend of Kim's Boyfriend The Arch Angel David Hodges. But this past Thursday on impact Kim revealed her new tag partner the international super star the one and only MsChif Your souls tormentor the woman who is feared and known the world over as force to be reckoned with and at Victory Road she and Kim go head to head with Lydia and Kyoko with Vanessa at ring side.

Taz: Well earlier today Kim and MsChif had this to say (Camera cuts to MsChif and Kim sitting in an ally dressed in street clothes)

Kim: Kyoko Lydia and Vanessa you three forced my hand. After all your run is with me you three should know better. But its ok because like I said you forced my hand. Forced me to dig into the deepest darkest depths of the inferno of the wasteland and bring forth MsChif Chif if you would

MsChif: LYDIA KYOKO AT VICTORY ROAD KIM AND I WILL SHOW YOU BOTH NOTHING BUT PAIN AND SUFFERING! WE WILL SHOW YOU THE REAL MEANING OF PAIN AND AGONY

Kim: Lydia last time I burned you Kyoko last time you and me met I shattered your arm and the last time you and MsChif met you needed sixty stitches this time we won't be so nice

MsChif : (Gets close to the camers) AHHHHHH! (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with JB and Taz)

JB: Welcome Back to 360 and Taz at Victory road we will see the return of Ultimate X

Taz: That's right the X-division champ The She-Wolf Cass , Kazarian , Max Buck, and Grayson will all step in to the ring in one TNA's signature matches

JB: And we caught up with all four competitors lets take (Camera cuts to footage of past Ultimate X matches before cutting to Cass with the title)

Cass: What does the Ultimate mean to me (Holds her belt up and slaps it) This right here its coming home with me (Cuts to Kazarian)

Kazarian: Ultimate X I pretty much invented it this is My match and I will have my X division title back (Cuts to Max)

Max: The Ultimate X Match its so mine because I'm California cool (cuts to Grayson)

Grayson: When either me or Cass wins the belt remains in the Wasteland but this may be the birth of the glam era of the X divison ( Cuts back to Cass)

Cass: You know the alpha female wolf will fight to the death to protect her pup well this belt is my pup and its coming home to mama (Camera cuts to the ring as the Beer Money theme hits)

JB: Well Taz I for one can't wait for that ultimate x match but right now its time for our main event

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall introducing first from Toronto Ontario Canada being accompanied by James Storm one half of the TNA World Tag team champions Robert Roode!

Taz: Well its Robert Roode vs. The Arch Angel David Hodges when we come back (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back in with Robert warming up in the ring)

JB: Welcome back to 360 as we get set to for our main event (Finishes as the lights go dark and Arch Angel blast through the speakers before a blast of blinding white light and smoke blows across the ramp as _The Catalyst_ by Linkin park hits)

Announcer: And his Opponent From Newberry County SC Being accompanied by Katie Perritt one Half of the IWGP Junior Heavy weight Tag Champions The Arc Angel David Hodges! (David makes his way to the ring wearing his blue and black ring pants with S.A.T going down the right side and catholic cross on the left with his usual studs and D-rings and suspender straps and carrying his belt on his shoulder while Katie walks behind him)

Taz: Well here comes the man that's been the talk of TNA and the wrestling world The Arch Angel David Hodges ( David slides in the ring climbs the closest corner and raised his hands turning the lights back to normal before "floating" back down)

JB: Well Hodges and his partner The Renegade will take on Beer money at victory road and we know this past Thursday on impact The Renegade beat James Storm can Hodges do the same with Roode (Bell rings and David and Roode go into a collar elbow lock)

Taz: Well we're about to find out as this match gets underway

David turns the hold into a hammer lock. Roode bends down and breaks the hold and turns it to a wrist lock David turns around and breaks the hold and a goes for an Irish whip but Roode blocks it and reverses it sending David towards the corner . David catches himself on the ropes. Roode charges the corner and walks into the Blackhole Sun. David then Hits him with the wing and prayer and goes for the cover. Only getting two.

JB: The Arch Angel with that near fall

David stands up and goes for a standing shooting star but Roode moves at the last second and rolls David up only getting two. David gets to his feet and goes for a front kick but Roode catches his foot and David counters with an Enzaguri making Roode double over. David then runs and bounces off the ropes and hits the scissors kick knocking Roode to the mat David then yells at the top his lungs then waits as Roode gets up. Once Roode is on his feet David lifts him up on his shoulders and hits the Black wing cutter (inverted slam into an RKO) then goes for the cover.

Taz: Black wing cutter 1,2,3 ( The Bell rings and David's music hits.)

Announcer: The winner of this match The Arch Angel David Hodges (Katie comes in the ring and hands David his belt and they hold up title and point to Storm and Roode's belts and say we're coming)

JB: Taz if Hodges and Perritt do this a t Victory Road we could have new tag champs.

Taz: No doubt JB The Renegade Angels on a roll this could be their moment for JB I'm Taz saying goodnight (Show goes to black)

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it for this one next stop victory road hope you enjoyed remember Reviews are love and tune in next time**


	41. Victory

**A/N: What's up Angel Nation I'm back with another mile in the path of our hero. This one takes us to victory road so without further delay lets get going.**

* * *

**Victory Road: (Show opens with the Victory Road theme and shots of the TNA stars before pyro goes off on the stage and the camera gets a shot of the crowd before going to Mike and Taz)**

Mike: Live on Pay per view from the Impact Zone this is Victory Road! Good evening folks Mike Teny along with Taz at ringside for what's gonna be a night of pure action and excitement

Taz: That's right the new TNA world Champion The Icon Sting vs. Jeff Hardy for the world title its gonna be a rocket buster.

Mike: Right you are but before that its Mr. Anderson vs. RVD Rob Van Dam in a number one contenders match

Taz: That's going to be great a well but we also have Beer Money Vs. The Renegade Angels in the much anticipated rematch from Against All Odds for the world tag titles (Finishes as Max Buck's music hits)

Mike: Well Taz its time we get things started with Ultimate X action for the X division title.

Announcer: The following is a four way Ultimate X match for the X division championship introducing first from San Jose CA Max Buck!

Taz: Well here comes Max Buck Mr. California cool as he likes to call himself making his way to the ring Max is a cocky hungry young kid with a lot of attitude

Mike: Well Taz will that be enough.(finishes as Grayson's music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent from the leather district of East Village section of NY Grayson Shaw! ( Grayson makes his way to the ring wearing his new gear consisting of tight red leather pants with see through tribal on the side trimmed in that say Glam on the back gold boots and long red and gold arm bands that go passed his elbow)

Mike: Well here comes one of the Wasteland Warriors Grayson Shaw

Taz: Well Grayson said that he had a feeling that tonight would be the beginning of the glam era in TNA and with that gymnastics background of I can see that happening (Finishes as Kazarian's theme hits)

Announcer: And their opponent from Anaheim CA Kazarian!

Mike: Well her comes the veteran of the ultimate X match Kazarian

Taz: Kazarian has won more ultimate X matches than anyone but the question is can he do it here tonight(Finishes as the lights go dark and a wolf howl is herd flowed by Cass's music hits followed by a roar from the fans)

Announcer: And Their opponent she is the reigning TNA X-Division champion from Oceanside CA. The She-Wolf Cass Winchester (Cass makes her way to the ring in in her green and black ring with her war paint design being right side and lips done in black with the right eye done in green and a green line going across her face over the bridge of her nose and her left eye done in green and her normal ring jacket. As she walks she points to her belt over the ring)

Mike: Well here comes the only women to hold the X Divison title the She-Wolf Cass Winchester.

Taz: Well as we see the regaining champ on her way to the ring I want say if you came see a lot of technical wrestling this is not the match

Mike: TNA'S signature match in its signature division this is ultimate x (bell rings and everyone goes for everyone)

Taz: Well here we go Mike

Cass puts Max in corner and starts hitting him with right hands kicks and knees while Grayson does the same with Kazarian . They then whip the two into each other. Grayson then hits Cass with a head scissors take down He then climbs the top rope and starts to walk across the ropes holding the belt with his hands

Mike: Grayson Shaw gonna make a go for the title (Cass gets to her feet and goes for the turnbuckle)

Taz: Mike look at this

Cass waits until Grayson is in the middle of the rope then jumps off the top rope and hits the Cass-a-Nova making her Grayson land in the middle of the ring. On the other side Buck goes climb the top rope but Kazarian catches him with a spinning heel kick knocking Max out of the ring. Kaz then starts to climb the top rope. From there he climbs the structure holding the ropes. Grayson then climbs up behind him and sets him up for an electric chair mean while Cass gets behind Grayson and sets him up for an electric chair and falls back hitting a double electric chair.

Mike: The She-Wolf with that electric chair but Max Buck.

Max climbs along the top of the ropes where the belt is hanging mean while on the other the side Cass does the same thing. Meanwhile in the ring Grayson gives Kaz an Irish whip but Kaz hops up the ropes and hits Grayson with a moonsault. He then starts to climb up the same side Cass did just Max loses his balance and lands on his shoulder. Kazarian starts tight roping towards Cass whose paint is almost completely gone. When hes close enough Cass punches him and hits him with his own move Flux Capaster in the process hitting Grayson and Max in the process. Cass rolls through then clmbs back up the top rope and starts climbing hand over hand on the x until she gets to the belt. She then swings her legs up onto the ropes

TaZ; The She Wolf about to do it ( Cass unhooks the belt and lets herself drop) SHE DID IT!

Announcer: Hers your winner and still TNA X Division Champion The She- Wolf Cass(the ref helps Cass up as she holds the belt up clutching her ribs)

Mike: Well the She-Wolf retains her title and in the process becomes the first woman to win ultimate X

**Later that night after the Matt Morgan Hernandez match:**

Taz: Who was that guy

Mike: I don't know Taz but right now its knockouts tag action

Taz: That's right an all out grudge match between Lydia Dumas and Kyoko Kimura vs. The Destructo Dolls better known as MsChif and Kim Blackthorn (Finishes as D12's _Fight_ night Music hits)

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is a Knockouts tag team match introducing first being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast the team of Kyoko Kimura and Lydia Dumas( The trio walks to the ring Lydia is wearing her ring gear consisting of a shinny black vinyl micro mini with metallic yellow trim yellow fishnet thigh highs and a metallic yellow vinyl razor back tank with black tribal and white pinstripe trim her outfit is rounded out by vinyl metallic yellow and black fingerless arm socks and shinny black boots with metallic yellow and black kick pads over them Kyoko is wearing black bell bottom track pants with red yellow and green trim and a red yellow and green R & A on the back a black V- neck sports bra like top with the same trim around the neck and green pot leaf on her right boob Vanessa is wearing street clothes)

Mike: Well her comes Lydia and Kyoko along with Vanessa Taz interesting enough all three of these women former champions

Taz: That's right Lydia and Kim former champions in WWE Kyoko a two time champion over in Japan (Finishes as a mesh up of Kim and MsChif's music hits and the lights go dark Kim and MsChif walk out on the ramp MsChif is wearing one of the many variations on her green and black gear and Kim is wearing a green and black version of hers )

Announcer: And their Opponents (Kim and MsChif rush the ring and start beating up Kyoko and Lydia)

Mike: Well Taz looks like no need for introductions as Kim and MsChif just taking it to Lydia and Kyoko (Kim tosses Lydia out then dives over the top rope and takes out Lydia and Vanessa)

Taz: Well Kyoko and MsChif the legal women in the ring and this match has officially started

Kyoko gives MsChif an Irish whip sending her bouncing of the ropes as she comes back MsChif goes for a big boot but Mschif ducks it And comes back with a bull dog. Then goes for the cover barley getting one. MsChif rolls her over into a wristlock but Kyoko chops MsChif's leg making her break the hold. Kyoko gets to her feet and chops MsChif across the chest and screams. MsChif chops her across the chest and screams at her. Kyoko chops her and the two begin trading chops

Mike: MsChif and Kyoko trading those brutal chops and Taz have you ever seen two knockouts just go at each other like this

Taz: Can't say I have Mike

MsChif hits Kyoko with a hard chop then pulls her in a headlock and hit the Gateway to Annihilation (Spinning headlock elbow drop) then hits a standing moonsault and tags in Kim

Mike: MsChif with head lock into an elbow following it up with a moonsault and the tag to Kim

Kim stomps Kyoko then picks her up tucks her head and hits her with a spinning sit out face buster making Vanessa and Lydia yell at her to get up. Kim picks her up and hits her with a double flip Asai DDT then rols her up in a small package but Lydia comes in and breaks the pin. The ref tries to get her out but MsChif comes in and hits her with a clothesline. Vansessa comes in and hits MsChif with a Thez press and the ref stops the match

Mike: Well the ref tossing this match and I feel its a good call ( All five women continue to brawl as security comes out and breaks them up)

Taz: As security breaks this up lets take a look at the number one contenders match up next

**Later that Night**

Mike: Well Taz after that draw I think we still don't have a number one contender

Taz: I guess you're right Mike but Right now its time for tag team Title action (Finishes as the lights go out and David and Katie's new theme Ozzy Osborne's _Let it die_)

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the TNA world heavy weight tag team championships introducing first from Newberry County SC representing the Wasteland Warriors they are the IWGP Junior Heavy weight Tag Team Champions The Arch Angel David Hodges The Renegade Katie Perritt The Renegade Angels ( David and Katie make their normal entrance both are wearing their belts around their waist. David is wearing his black and gold ring pants with the gold Arch Angel symbol on each leg with studs on them and Katie is wearing her white and black piping pants and a black and white Wasteland Warrior's t-shirt cut into a tank top)

Mike: Well Taz this Match a rematch from against all odds for the world tag titles

Taz: Well Mike I've been looking forward to this the angels say that they're ready that this their night and looking at the gold already around their waist I believe it (Finishes as the Beer Money theme hits)

Announcer: And their opponents representing Fortune. They are the TNA World Heavy Weight Tag Team Champions. The team of James Storm and Robert Roode the Team of Beer Money!

Mike: Well Beer Money should be ready they know that the last time that theses two teams met Beer money barley made it out with the belts

Taz: That's right it was a miscalculation on the part of the Angels and Beer Money capitalized

Mike: Well the bell rings and this match is about get started

David and James Storm circle each other then David hits him with a standing cross body then follows it up with a front flip leg drop. He then follows with a standing shooting star press then goes for the cover only getting two then tags in Katie.

Mike: The Arch Angel with that cover early on (Katie hits Storm with a split leg moonsault) Then the Renegade with that beautiful split leg moonsault (Katie hits him with a knee drop)

Taz: This is great strategy on the part of the angels keeping the whole match fast pace and off the mat and cutting the ring off. Keeping Storm from making a tag (Katie locks in the Katie bar on Storm )

Mike: The Renegade with that Texas Clover leaf locked in on Storm

Storm gets his hand on the ropes and Katie holds the hold for the full four count before breaking it. She then tags David who climbs to the top rope while Storm staggers to his feet. When Storm is up right David dives off the ropes and hits him with a tilt a whirl DDT then rolls up Storm for the pin and just as the ref is about to count three Roode comes up and breaks the pin. Before the ref can get Roode out David hits him with a spinning heel kick. Storm then rolls David up with a school boy only getting two before David kicks out and tags Katie. Katie goes for the jail house Gun but Storm blocks it and tags in Roode. Roode and Storm do the Beer Money taunt They then pick Katie up and hit the DWI. Roode goes for then pin only getting two.

Taz: The Renegade just kicked out of the DWI!

Roode picks Katie up for a power bomb but Katie counters with a sunset flip then tags in David. David and Katie look at each other and make the cut throat motion then make the praying hands. They then look in the wicked prayer (Sharp Shooter with a bridge combined with a cross face)

Mike: Wicked Prayer ! The Wicked Prayer locked in!

Taz: This doesn't look good nobody has never gotten out of this hold.

Roode tries to crawl on his elbows but can't move as Katie and David tighten up the hold. Roode manages to get his arm free and punches Katie in the stomach making her break the hold on her part. David keeps the halo breaker (Bridging Sharp Shooter) locked in. Roode tries to get the ropes but can't and taps out

Mike: Roode taps Roode taps ! (Ref rings the bell and David and Katie's music hits)

Announcer: The winners of this of this match by submission and new TNA World Heavy Weight Tag Team Champions ! The Renegade Angels! ( Katie gets in the ring and hugs David as the Ref brings them all four belts)

Taz: Well the Renegade Angels winning the TNA Tag team gold ( David and Katie hop up on the ropes and hold the belts)

**Later That Night after the abortion that was the 90 sec title match:**

Taz: Well Sting just beating Jeff (Gets interrupted by David's music)

Mike: What the hell the Arch Angel David Hodges coming out here

Taz: Well Hodges out here for some reason

David: First off congrats on defending your title but Stinger you and I both know that that drug addict peace of trash was too f*cked up to wrestle so since there is no number one contender how about you and me right here right now for the title (Fans cheer )

Mike: Well the Arch Angel calling out the Icon Sting

Taz: Well Hodges just wrestled a match tonight I don't know if this is a good idea

Sting: You know something Dave I've herd a lot about you and I respect you for coming out here and I know that you're a world class copeatitor but tonight aint your night kid

Mike: Well The Stinger turning down the offer From The Arch Angel

Taz: Well knowing Arch Angel's temper I want to see what happens

David: Ok Stinger out of Respect for you we won't do this tonight but know this we'll cross paths again

Sting: I'm looking forward to it (David's music hits and he walks up the ramp)

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's the end of that chapter could an Angel vs. Sting match be on the way**. **Only one way to find tune in next time same Arch Angel time same Arch Angel channel SDR OUT! BTW there is a new pole up on my page hit me up. So in the words of one of my fav childhood cartoon characters and etra points if you guess who it is Later Days  
**


	42. Angels Die?

**A/N: What's up Angel Nation SDR is back with another mile in the road called the path o the Arch angel . Now this Chapter has some unexpected surprises including one expected one so lets get cracking.**

* * *

**Impact: (After AJ Bully Ray Bischoff and Hogan and Sting are in the ring and cut their promos David's music hits Making the fans cheer and everyone look at the ramp as he walks down the ring in a sleeveless Angel Nation t-shirt and jeans carrying both his tag belt on each shoulder )**

Mike: Whoa the fans on their feet as one half of the new TNA World Tag champs and the IWGP Junior Heavy weight Tag Champs the Arch Angel David Hodges and Taz last Sunday after winning the TNA tag titles Hodges came out and challenged Sting for the Heavyweight title

Taz: Right you are and Sting said it wasn't it his night and Hodges backed off but I doubt that's the case tonight (David mic in hand)

Hogan: now hold on just a second brother who invited you out here

David: Who invited me? I INVITED ME! (fans cheer)

Hogan: Wait just a second Ang_

David: Hogan if you interrupt me before I say what I have to say I swear you'll go down faster than your daughter did on my girl Renegade last night! (Fans cheer)

Mike: Well Hodges obviously not out her to make friends with the bosses.

Taz: Hodges doesn't kiss butt and that's what the fans love about him

David: Now Stinger me and AJ don't agree on a lot but we can agree on one thing. That's You are one of the main reasons I got into this business! (fans cheer) now Sunday I challenged you to a match for that belt but you said it wasn't my time and respect that. So much so that as long as Fortune is watching your back champ The Wasteland Warriors are watching your back! (David shakes Sting's hand and the fans cheer)

Taz: Well it looks like some kind of Alliance here Mike between fortune the WLW and the world champ Sting

Mike: It appears that way Taz

Eric: Wait, wait Hulkster being the opportunist that I am I just got in idea since Bully here wants a title shot and You two back Sting so much how about we have ourselves a threeway dance to determine just who the number one contender is right her tonight !( Fans cheer)

David: (Looks at AJ and mouths something and gets a nod) Bischoff I speak for me and AJ when I say You're on! (Fans cheer)

Eric: Alright Tonight's main event it'll be The Arch Angel David Hodges vs. AJ Styles vs. our boy Bully Ray now hit our damn music

Mike: Whoa triple threat number one contenders action tonight on Impact as the main event Taz what do you have to say about that

Taz: Well Mike its going to be a rocket buster (Camera cuts to the back where Angelina is fixing an Ice pack as Winter and Velvet walk up in street clothes)

Winter: Angelina what are you doing

Angelina: Making an ice pack for Cass she hurt her ribs Sunday and I want her to be ok for her match

Velvet: Ok why do you even care if wolf bitch needs ice I mean first those two charmed rejects win you then they give you to that freak in face paint (Angelina looks annoyed)

Angelina: You know what Mandy and T.M aren't bad people and Cass isn't a freak she's… you know what never mind ( Angelina walks off with the ice pack and the camera gets a shot of the shocked look on Velvet and Winter's faces before going to break)

(Show comes back with Amazing Red's theme)

Announcer: The following non title contest is set for one fall introducing first making his way to the ring from Brooklyn NY Amazing Red!

Mike: Well off the heels of that block buster announcement of a triple threat match main event we have some X division action Amazing Red going up against the TNA X division champion (Finishes Cass's music hits)

Announcer: And his Opponent being accompanied by Angelina Love from Oceanside CA being accompanied by Angelina Love the TNA X Division champion the She-Wolf Cass Winchester (Cass Makes her way to the ring wearing her red yellow and royal blue gear consisting of bright royal blue leather tights with a matching midriff tube top and boot cover yellow version of her tribal wolf's head symbol trimmed in red in the usual places on her gear. Her war paint is a blue base covering her whole face except her mouth area trimmed in red with the main part of her filled in with yellow and the out line in red with a red line across the bridge of her nose. She is wearing the belt around her waist and her ribs are taped up)

Taz: Not for nothing Mike but Red is about to go up against the undefeated X division Champion The She Wolf Cass Winchester being b joined by the lovely Angelina Love who may have taken a liking to the champ

Mike: Well we saw Angelina defend Cass to Velvet and Winter could be something there

Taz: Well we'll Talk about that later but right now this match is under way

Red and Cass circle each other sizing each other up. Red then hits Cass with a dropkick to the midsection making her double over. Red then kicks in the back of the legs making her fall to her knees then hits her with a shinning wizard

Mike: Red in control cover 1,2 No! Kick out by the champion (Cass rolls over on her side holding her ribs) And Taz you see Cass grabbing those bruised ribs that red targeted earlier and Taz if you were her what's you strategy ( Cass gets to her hands and knees)

Taz: (Red charges her with a kick to the ribs) If I was I'd get Red in a hold of some kind

Red picks Cass up and whips her into the corner. Cass catches herself on the second rope and hits Red with a moonsault then rolls to her feet in a crouching position and shows her fangs making the fans howl

Taz: The She-Wolf going for the Cass-A-Nova (Cass grabs Red and locks in the Death Claw back Tazmission) no death Claw! Death Claw locked in!

Cass tightens the hold making Red go to his knees and start to pass out. And the ref call for the bell.

Mike: The Ref Calls for the bell Red is out and its another win for the She-Wolf (Cass's music hits and Angelina tries to get in but Cass tells her to get a mic. She gets it then climbs in the ring then helps Cass up)

Cass: I've been up against the entire X division and no one can beat me so I'm issuing a challenge any X division wrestler in the world you think you can take my belt show up on impact! (Cass's music hits and Angelina helps her out of the ring)

Taz: Well an open challenge laid down by the X division Champion (Camera cuts to back to back where David is wearing is black pants with the gray crosses and chain straps and silver D rings a black sleeveless angel nation shirt and is tying his boots)

Camera guy: So Dave how do you feel about this number one contenders match

David: I'm excited really I mean I've always wanted to be in the ring with AJ he a great competitor I'm sure that the two of us will have a good match

Camera: But what about Bully Ray

David: Who? Oh yeah well he's a bully and I destroy Bullies point blank period and now if you'd excuse me (Camera cuts to Lydia Vanessa and Kyoko standing around)

Lydia: Kim Blackthorn and MsChif ! I bet you two thought was over huh You thought you could just settle this with one match. Not happening bitch! We are not done with you yet! We will never be done!

Vanessa: That's right Kimmy for months I watched my sister suffer after you burned her like cattle! And you bring in MsChif that green and black freak who calls herself your soul's tormentor well we don't souls you can give your souls to God but your asses belong to us!

Kyoko: Rants in Japanese !

Lydia: You tell 'em Kyoko (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with JB in the middle of the ring)

JB: The following is your main event and is a triple threat match to determine the Number one contender for the TNA WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT title! (AJ's theme hits) introducing first Weighing in at 215lbs from Gainesville GA The Phenomenal AJ Styles!

Mike: Well triple threat main event action about to kick off here to determine the number one contender there you see the Phenomenal one AJ Styles one his way to the ring

Taz: Well Phenomenal indeed but not for nothing AJ is going up against two tuff individuals in their own right (Finishes as David's Solo theme hits)

JB: And his opponent weighing in at 219lbs one half of the TNA World Tag team Champions and The IWGP JR world tag Champions From Newberry County SC The Arch Angel David Hodges (David walks to the ring wearing the TNA tag belt around his waist and the IWGP tag belt on his shoulder and makes his usual entrance and takes off his shirt)

Mike: Talk about tuff The Arch Angel David Hodges the multi time tag champion and TNA Tag Champion capturing those belts with his partner the Renegade Katie Perritt last Sunday at Victory Road

Taz: Hodges the man who calls him self the son of Michael Myers for a reason and I believe we may see some of why tonight(Bully Ray's theme hits)

JB: And their opponent weighing in a 335lbs from Hells Kitchen NY Bully Ray!

Mike: Well here comes the man trying to win his way into IMMORTAL Bully Ray and Taz is just me or do AJ and Hodges look a bit unimpressed by Bully Ray

Taz: Well both Aj and David are former world champions Bully has never been one but do not count him short (The Ref rings the bell)

Mike : Well this match on the way and its triple threat action Number one Contenders spot on the line

David and AJ look at each other then rush Bully Ray and start hitting him with right hands. They then send him over the top rope into the barricade. David then goes to the top turn buckle and goes for a Shooting Star press to the outside but misses Bully and bounces head first off the barricade bounces head first off the ground in summer sault ending up on his back The ref sees and calls for the bell as the mic picks up David screaming in pain

David: AHH GOD!

Taz: Hodges took that sick bump and the ref stopping this match ( Camera gets a shot of Kim, Katie and the other Warriors running down the ramp followed by trainers )

Mike: Well the Wasteland Warriors and trainers and agents out here we'll have More on this when we come back ( Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with a freeze frame of David going for a shooting star)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact where moments ago this happened ( picture unfreezes and starts showing the move from different angles)

Taz: Hodges went for a a shooting star press and bounced off the guard rail and that's just burtal. (Camera gets a shot of Kim Crying on Katie and MsChif's Shoulders as the EMT's load David onto a back board then a stretcher. As the EMT's roll him out David throws up a peace sign making the fans cheer)

Mike : Well all we can do now is hope he's ok (Show fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it. Is this the end of our hero. What happens to the tag belts. Tune in next time same angel place same angel website SDR out Peace and blessings **


	43. No Angels?

**A/N: Hey AngelNation it is I SDR Back again with yet another mile in the path of our hero. Now this picks right where the last one ended also this contains Katie's new theme so hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I own no indy wrestlers or TNA talent used in this chapter**

* * *

**360: (Show opens with shots of the triple threat match ending with David hitting the barricade then being carried out by EMTs The camera the cuts to Katie and the rest of the WLW in the ring Katie is wearing street clothes and holding all four belets on her shoulders the rest of the Warriors with exception of Mandy T.M MsChif and Kim who are in their gear are in street clothes to)**

JB: Fans welcome to he impact zone as we kick off TNA 360 with the WLW in the minus The Arch Angel David Hodges

Taz: That's right in after that horrific fall Thursday on Impact Hodges was rushed to a near by hospital and we can tell you that he suffered a broken collar bone a separated shoulder and a concussion its safe to say that the Angel won't be back anytime soon.

Katie: Excuse if I don't sound like my self with Dave being in the hospital I'm a little distracted but know this The Wasteland Warriors are not done with TNA! (Fans cheer) but down to business she Bitchoff and Hogan told me that as far as these four belts are concerned either find a new partner or forfeit the titles(Fans boo) So I went to Dave's bedside and said Davie bro what do you want me to do and he said you're in charge red so that in mind let me introduce my new partner my hot Glamorous boyfriend Grayson Shaw! (Hands David's belts to Grayson as the fans cheer)

Taz: Well The Renegade announcing that her boyfriend is I guess replacing or filling in for David until he gets back.

Grayson: Welcome to the glam era bitches (Grayson drops the mic and the WLW theme hits)

JB: Well That huge announcement by the temporary leader of the WLW the Renegade Katie Perritt

Taz: Speaking of huge we have a huge eight knockouts tag match

JB: That's Right from the WasteLand Warriors it's the TNA konckouts tag champs Heaven's Demons T.M Callaway and Mandy Saint teaming with fellow WasteLand Warriors Pain and Agony Kim Blackthorn vs. The team of Velvet Sky , Winter , Kyoko Kimura, and Lydia Dumas with Vanessa Trinity Mast at ringside. That's our Main event tonight. (Cuts to break.)

(Show comes back with a black and white shot of Cass sitting on her motorcycle with her shades on)

Cass: What do I think about Dave's injury I know its bad I mean I've seen her fall twenty feet off a scaffold break his arm and wrestle like nothings wrong. But the Renegade is in charge now so the Wasteland is just as strong as ever

Camera: What about your open challenge for your belt

Cass: Well you'll have to wait and see Thursday (Kick starts her bike and drives away as the show goes to break)

**Later that night (Show opens back up with Christy Hemme in the ring)**

Christy: The following is your main event and is a eight knockouts tag match (the Wasteland Warriors theme hits) Introducing first representing the Wasteland Warriors the team of Pain and Agony and the TNA Knockouts tag champs Heaven's Demons ! (T.M and Mandy are wearing their normal gear except instead of a WLW shirt cut into a tank top T.M is wearing an Arch angel shirt instead. Kim is also wearing a cut up Arch angel shirt MsChif is in her normal green and black)

Taz: Well welcome back to 360 as we get set to for some knock outs main events action (all four members of the team stand on each rope)

JB: That's right eight count 'em eight knockouts is tag team action ( Gets cut of by Winter's music)

Announcer: And their opponents being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast the team of Velvet Sky, Winter, Lydia Dumas and Kyoko Kimura! (Kyoko is wearing her black red and green and gear and Lydia is wearing the yellow and black gear she wore at Victory road.)

Taz: Well JB I don't need to tell you that there's a lot of bad blood between the woman in this match

JB: Right you are Taz of course Mandy and T.M taking not only the knockouts Tag titles from Angelina and Winter but winning Angelina as well and lets not get into the sorted bad blood between Kyoko Lydia Kim and MsChif (Everyone gets out of the ring except Mandy and Lydia)

Taz: Well Lydia and Mandy starting things off (Mandy and Lydia circle the ring sizing each other up) interesting history between these two they actually served together on the same Air force base and were good friends at one point (Lydia hits Mandy with a jumping clothes line)

JB: Well that's not the case now as we see that monster clothesline

Mandy does a hip up and goes for a right hand but Lydia blocks it and kicks her in the midsection then sends her into the ropes where Kim hits her with a blind tag. The ref tells Mandy to get out of the ring. Kim hits Lydia with a spinning back fist followed by a series of right hands making Lydia back pedal to the corner. She the backs up and goes for the Blvd Broken Dreams but as she goes for the front flip Lydia grabs the ropes and sticks both feet out knocking her to the mat

Taz: Kim being laid out with that double foot stomp (Lydia picks Kim up by her head drags her to the corner and tags in Velvet)

JB: Tag made to Velvet and now the double team

Velvet and Lydia hit Kim with a double suplex . Velvet goes for the pin only getting two. Velvet picks her up by the hair and goes for a DDT but Kim reverse it and hits a hangmans neck breaker then goes for a pin only getting two. Kim stomps Velvet's abdomen. Then goes to bounce off the ropes but Vanessa grabs her boot Making her turn her back on the ring. While she does Velvet tags Winter. As she turns around Winter goes for a fore arm but Kim ducks it and starts to tag MsChif but smiles and tags T.M. instead

Taz: T.M Callaway in the ring now and that can't be good for Winter

Winter and Taylor circle the ring sizing each other up. Winter chargers at T.M. and T.M. hits her with the Silva kick (Front snap kick to the face) knocking Winter out on the mat she the covers her and hooks the leg as the ref counts

JB: the Silva Kick connects and good night Winter (Wasteland Warriors them hits)

Announcer: The Winners of this the team of MsChif Kim Blackthorn Mandy Saint and T.M Callaway !

Taz: Well Jeremy I think its safe to say that for now the WLW is just as strong as ever (show fades to black)

**Impact: (show opens with Hogan Bischoff Bully Ray and Matt Hardy in the ring)**

Mike: Welcome to Impact where we start things off with members of Immortal in the ring

Taz: Well the bosses are here and the don't look to happy

Hogan: YOU KNOW SOMETHING BROTHER! Ever since January there has been two very big thorns in Immortal's side one being Fortune and the other being that bunch of freaks The Wasteland Warriors (Fans start a mix of W,L,W and Arch Angel chants)

Mike : Well the fans here in the impact zone on their feet for the injured Arch Angel

Hulk: You can chant his name all you want fact is he's laid up at home somewhere in SC dude! But right now Immortal has the two best tag team wrestlers in the world in immortal brother! So tonight since the Renegade is in charge of that bunch of misfits how about her and that little girlfriend or whatever Grayson is get out her and defend those titles against my boys Bully Ray and Matt Hardy (gets cut off by Katie's solo theme _Gasoline _by Porcelain Black)

Taz: Ask and you shall recive as we see the Renegade and her boyfriend Grayson (Katie and Grayson walk out on stage you got it (fans cheer)

Katie: Hogan you want me and my glamorous boy friend Grayson to defend our tag titles you got it (Fans cheer)

Mike: Oh boy looks like tag title action here tonight on Impact

Katie: That's right the network has decided that Grayson and I will defend our IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag titles against The Golden Lovers! (fans cheer) Have a nice night (Katie's music hits and she and Grayson walk to the back)

Taz: Well Katie and Grayson in action tonight (Camera cuts to Cass in her black and white gear under her new She-wolf t-shirt stretching)

Mike: Well their you see the X- division champion getting ready for WHOA! (Velvet and Winter come up behind her and jump her knocking her to the ground and they start stomping her)

Taz: Well Winter and Velvet who have a knockouts tag title match later on Cass of course with that open challenge for her title ( They pick Cass up and throw her into a production trunk then into the railing of some stairs and mics pick up what they're saying)

Velvet: (holding Cass by the hair) You think you can keep her! HUH! (Winter kicks her in the face as Angelina runs up)

Angelina: No stop it! Stop! (pushes Velvet and Winter back) Stop!

Winter: You have a choice to make here us or her! (Velvet and Winter walk off and Angelina kneels down to Cass)

Angelina: Cass, Cass Go get the medics! (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with footage of what happened to Cass)

Mike: Welcome back to impact where moments ago the X division champion the She-Wolf Cass was attacked by Velvet Sky and Winter

Taz: That's right Mike and during break this is what happened (Footage cuts to Cass sitting on a trainer's table with Angelina standing beside her and the trainer checking her ribs)

Cass: Ahh!

Trainer: Sorry Cass you can't wrestle tonight

Cass: I'm going to kill those bitches (Hops off the table)

Angelina: (puts a hand on Cass) Cass no ! don't

Cass: Look Angelina I understand they're your friends you have to understand that I…. have to do what I have to and you have a choice to make (Cass walks off and screen cuts back to the impact zone as Winter's music hits)

Announcer: The following contest is set for on fall and is for the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship introducing first the team of Winter and Velvet Sky!

Mike: Well here comes the devious Velvet and Winter and Taz after the ultimatum they gave Angelina and the beat down to Cass what is going on in the heads of Winter and Velvet

Taz: Mike its hard to say but they this all stems from them wanting to see Angelina come back into the fold (Finishes as the Impact zone lights go dark and smoke blows through ramp as Mandy and T.M's music hits followed by a figure in shadow blow a ball of green fire)

Announcer: And their opponents representing the Wasteland Warriors they are the TNA Knockouts world tag team champions Mandy Saint and T.M. Calloway the team of Heaven's Demons! (Mandy and T.M make their normal entrance and take off their belts and jackets T.M is wearing red and black plaid version of her pants and an Angel Nation T-shirt cut into a tank top that shows her belly button and a black headband tied around her dreads Mandy is wearing her leather shorts red fishnet tank top with a black leather strapless bra underneath )

Mike: Well here are the tag champs and… Whoa! ( Angelina and Winter toss T.M out of the ring then start stomping Mandy before the ref makes winter get out of the ring)

Taz: Well this match under way here

Velvet picks Mandy up and hits her with an uppercut then a head lock take over followed by a dropkick She then goes for a cover only getting one . She then picks up Mandy and goes for in Irish whip but Mandy blocks and reverses it and sends Velvet into the corner. She then backs up and goes into a cartwheel to go for a hand spring elbow but Velvet pulls the ref in the way at the last second. Then Winter jumps in and stars double teaming Mandy and then T.M. jumps in and fights them off but they start to double team her.

Taz: Referee Jackson James out and now the double team on T.M (Fans cheer as someone runs out)

Mike: Its Cass! Cass with a steel chair (Cass climbs up the apron then Angelina grabs her by the boot and stops her)

Taz: Well Angelina stopping Cass (Angelina gets in the ring and tells Winter and Velvet to hold T.M up)

Mike: Well looks like Angelina's made her choice

Angelina looks at T.M smiling as she draws back her fist. She then hits Velvet then Winter

Taz: Whoa! well Angelina just laying out Velvet and Winter (Angelina wakes the ref and rolls out of the ring and kisses Cass on the lips as Mandy rolls over Velvet for the cover) Wow look at that lip lock

Mike: Well cover by Mandy and the demon's retain the belts (the bell rings and Mandy and T.M's music hits. And T.M looks angry at Mandy and yells at her)

Taz: Well T.M and Mandy keep the belts but T.M doesn't look too happy (Camera cuts to the back where Kyoko Vanessa and Lydia are)

Kim: Lock down every Match in a steel cage that's where we'll meet you and I locked in in four sides of steel no way in no way out just you and me both of us walk in only one walks out best of all your little Angelic boyfriend can't save you from what I'm going to do to you. Heh heh hope you're not afraid (Show cuts to break)

(Show fade back in with an angry T.M walking with her bag with Mandy behind her)

Mandy: Tay, Tay what's wrong

T.M: What's wrong? What's wrong is you almost cost us the belts!

Mandy: Me?

T.M: Yeah your stupid mistakes Mandy! Look my dad is a multi time world champion he had one of the longest undefeated records at an event. I'm a former women's champion! And maybe just maybe you need to look at those tarot cards and figure out how not to be so weak! (walks off before the show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with Christy Hemme in the middle of the ring)

Christy: The following contest is you main event and is for the IWGP Junior heavyweight Tag team championships (_27_ by the Breaking point hits) representing DDT and New Japan Pro Wrestling Kota Ibushi and Kenny Omega the team of the Golden Lovers! (A Japanese guy with black hair and a J-pop hair cut with bangs covering most of the right of her face wearing short white vinyl trunks with a blue and Phoenix on each side with matching knee pads and boots (Kota) and white guy with stringy blonde black curls wear lime green vinyl trunks with his name on the back in silver letters and silver and green knee pads and boots ( Kenny) make their way to the ring)

Mike: Well Taz our main event as we see New Japan Pro Wrestling and DDT Pro Wrestling's Kota Ibushi and Kenny Omega The Golden Lovers in a title match for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight tag titles

Taz: Well The Golden Lovers are no strangers to those belts but (Gets cut of by Katie's them music )

Announcer: And there opponents representing the Wasteland Warriors they are the IWGP Junior Heavyweight tag team champions the team of The Renegade Katie Perritt and Grayson Shaw ( Katie and Grayson walk hand and to the ring talking strategy Katie is wearing her red and black piping pants and a black racer back tank top with W.L.W going across her boobs in old English letters Grayson is wearing his pink and aqua gear consisting of hot pink speedo style trunks with aqua glitter tribals and fringe with glamorous written on the back in aqua letters matching boots a knee pads and elbow length fingerless gloves and make up his hair is died pink with blue highlights both are wearing the IWGP belts around their waist and carrying the TNA belts)

Mike: Well Folks we have to take a break but we have tag team action (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with Grayson and Kota in the ring Grayson Has Kota in a hammer lock)

Taz: Welcome back to impact where we have tag team action

Kota turns in the hold and whips Grayson into the ropes. As Grayson comes back Kota drops to his stomach making Grayson hop over him and bounce of the other set of ropes. As he comes back Kota pops up and hits him with a spinning heel kick knocking him to the mat. He then covers him only getting two. He then hops on the middle roped and goes for a spring board moonsault but misses when Grayson rolls out of the way and tags Katie.

Mike: The Renegade in and Ibushi may be in trouble

Kota charges Katie and Katie hits him with a snap belly to belly suplex but Kota rolls through . Kota goes for a tackle but Katie leap frogs him and hits him with a black hole sun

Taz: Well The Renegade and Grayson on a roll here ….. whoa (Matt and Bully Ray walk out on stage)

Mike: Well Taz Immortal's Bully Ray and Matt Hardy out here

Katie looks directly at the stage and grabs Kota's legs and locks in the Katie Bar(Texas Clover leaf)

Taz: Katie Bar locked in and Ibushi taps out

Announcer: The winners of this match the team of Grayson Shaw and The Renegade Katie Perritt ! (Katie's music hits)

Mike: Well Katie and Grayson in a n impressive showing (Katie ask for a mic)

Katie: HEY CUT MY DAMN MUSIC! If you two want action I say we do this at lock down for the belts! ( Fans cheer and Bully and Matt nod as the impact theme hits and the show fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Well folks this is our second non Angel chapter what did you think hope you liked it please review and come back and remember there are always Angels on your shoulder. Peace and love SDR out**

**P.S.: If you get a chance google or youtube the golden lovers and really watch Kota hes amazing  
**


	44. Further into the wateland

**A/N: Hey Angel Nation I'm back with another mile in the path of the Arch Angel Now this is the last chapter before lockdown. But before we get going I'd like to talk about the many things that WWE has done lately that has pissed me off. First they let Christian win the belt and instead of doing this great feud with Del Rio which it would've been. They hot shot the belt to Orton and now they seem to not want him to have the belt. Its not like he can't carry the title he did it in TNA and was damn good at it. Second Sunny being inducted in into hall of fame. And having the nerve to call her the first true diva in wrestling as if Sheri Martel , Baby Doll, Madusa, Nancy "Women" Benoit , and Miss Elizabeth did not walk this very earth. If they wanted to give a spot to a whore who looked good in a bikini and had zero to limited wrestling unless blowing HBK while you're married to Steve Candino counts as skill. they could've given it to Missy Hayatt or Sable. In my opinion that spot should've went to Luna, Ivory, or maybe even Trish or Lita. And Lastly not paying proper tribute to Macho Man Randy Savage. Randy helped build that damn company and draw money if he wrestling a can of paint and in my mind had one of the best matches in wrestling history. And I know that rumors say that he got fired for banging Stephanie and popping her cherry. Now if that's true Vince needed to fire a lot more people cause according to Jim Cornette and Chyna and few other people because Randy and hunter aren't the only ones that hit that. Lastly get some more women that can work cause lets face it the only ones there that that idiot Johnny Ace didn't hire from a lingere catalog are Melina, Gail, Natalya, Beth , Tamina, Kong and AJ Lee. And Kong is pregnant so she wont be able to wrestle for a year. Barley uses any of the others and when he does he has them doing jobs. Don't get me wrong Eve has gotten better a lot better but lets face facts they're pretty much buying Melina and Gail's gear at the mall and Kelly many look good but the bitch can't sell a punch or her finisher. And Michelle McCool only still had a job before she asked for her release because she's Taker's bitch. Well enjoy the fic **

* * *

**360: (Show goes through its normal intro then cuts to the announce table)**

JB: Hello wrestling fans welcome to TNA 360 coming to you from the impact zone. Jeremy Borash and Taz at ringside and what a night its gonna be.

Taz: That's right the X-division Champion the She-Wolf Cass Winchester puts her title on the line against any X-division wrestler in the world whose it gonna be we don't know

JB: And in Knockouts action it's the TNA in ring debut of the head of Mast Enterprises Vanessa Trinity Mast she will be taking on one half of the TNA Knockouts tag champs T.M. Callaway

Taz: And for the first time since the injury we will here from the Leader of the Wasteland Warriors The Arch Angel David Hodge will talk to us via telephone from his home in South Carolina (Finishes as Orlando Jordan's theme music hits)

JB: That's all going down later but right now we have Orlando Jordon in action.

**Later that night backstage: (Kim and MsChif backstage in street clothes)**

Kim: A steel cage? I burn you and you put us in a steel cage. I grew up in a house where my father beat and molested me! I trained and wrestled in Japan were my trainers canned me to discipline me in my art! Hell I have a f**king orgasm from getting tattooed! A steel cage match may make me squirt ! I can't wait to cripple you Lydia! Cause the fact of the matter is you've never beaten me one on one, and I don't think you can. So when you hear that cage door close you better be the one praying for an angel (Cameras back out to the ring with Christy Hemme standing in the middle of the ring )

Christy: The following knockouts contest (Lights start to flash fuchsia and black as _This is_ _What Rock N Roll Looks Like_ by Porcelain Black starts to play) introducing first from Malibu CA by way of Sanford NC being accompanied by Lydia Vanessa Trinity Mast! (Vanessa makes her way to the ring wearing a long Ric Flair slash Candace Michelle like fuchsia and black robe over her gear consisting of a fuchsia and black sequin bikini halter top. Fuchsia and black sequin extra short shorts with V.T.M on the but in fuchsia. Black boots with fuchsia and black sequin boot covers and matching knee pads)

JB: The youngest sister of the great Amy Dumas who was a multi time women's champion a legend in this business

Taz: That's true and not for nothing both Lydia and Vanessa are champions in their own rights (finishes as the Lights go out and Mandy and T.M's theme hit and makes blows her usual fire ball before walking down the ramp)

Announcer: and her opponent from the crossroads of Memphis TN being accompanied by Mandy Saint one half of the TNA knockouts tag team champions T.M Calloway! (T.M walks to the ring wearing black plaid skinny jeans with occult symbols on them black boots and a haven's demons shirt cut into wife beater with a bandanna tied under her dreads Mandy is wearing street clothes)

JB: Well Taz TM and Mandy also former women's champions. But there's been some problems be tween the champs as of late

Taz: That's true but couples in this business tend to get a little amped up but I sure they're ok now and when the time comes I'm sure they'll be able to defend those belts.

JB: Well I certainly hope so but right now its one on one action ( Bell rings and Vanessa and T.M circle each other sizing one another up)

Taz: that's right the second generation T.M Callaway vs. V.T.M Vanessa Trinity Mast

Vanessa charges at T.M but T.M side steps and hits her with an arm drag. Then follows it with a shoulder block . She then picks Vanessa up and goes for a butterfly suplex. But Vanessa hits her in the stomach. Then counters with a side neck breaker. She then straddles T.M's chest grabs her dreads and hits her with a few quick right hands before the ref tells her to stop . she then covers her only getting one. She then gets up and a stomps T.M .

JB: Well Vanessa seems to have the upper hand can she keep it we'll find out after the break. (Show cuts to break)

**After Break** : (Show comes back in with T.M. hitting Vanessa with a forearm in the corner)

Taz: Welcome back to 360 where T.M. Callaway and Vanessa Mast are in the middle of a match

T.M gives Vanessa an arm drag out of the corner making Vanessa land in a seated position. Then hits her with a drop kick to the back . Then rolls her up for a pin only getting a two count after Vanessa kicks out. T.M then gets up and picks up then sets her up for the twenty second ride (Delayed vertical suplex) After she slams her. T.M then does the cut throat motion but doesn't see Lydia toss a set of brass knuckles into the ring. Mandy hops up on the apron to tell the ref. Distracting T.M and the ref. Vanessa stuffs the knuckles into her tights and hits T.M with the Media Take Out (Back stabber) and rolls T.M up and gets the pin.

Announcer: The winner of this match Vanessa Trinity Mast! (Vanessa's music hits and she and Lydia walk up the ramp mocking T.M. as Mandy crawls in the ring to check on T.M)

Taz: Well an impressive victory by Vanessa now Mandy seeing about her girlfriend (T.M pushes Mandy to the mat then rolls out the match)

JB: Well obviously still some problems between Mandy and T.M the question is how will I affect their relationship and the Wasteland Warriors

Taz: Well I don't know I guess time will tell. But speaking of the Wasteland Warriors when we come back we'll hear from The Arch Angel David Hodge the leader of the Wasteland Warriors talks for the first time since his injury when we come back. (Show goes to break)

(Show comes back with the video of David's last match before cutting to JB and TZ)

JB: What you've just seen is that traumatic fall that The Arch Angel took a few short weeks ago and Taz it just doesn't get any easier to watch does it.

Taz: No it doesn't . Hodges having to be carried out by the EMT's . I've seen tapes of Hodges's matches and I've never seen him carried out like that

JB: Well Taz I just got word The Arch Angel is on the line Dave can you hear us,

David(on the phone): Loud and clear. WHAT'S UP ANGEL NATION! (Fans cheer)

Taz: Well the fans here supporting you. Now Dave for those of us who don't know could you give us a run down of your injuries

David: Long story short I have a broken collar bone and a very slight case of post concussion syndrome . I had what they thought was a separated shoulder but it was just popped out of place. Only thing is I'm in a lot of pain because I refuse to take pain killers

JB: So can you tell us when the doctors say you can come back.

David: Well they say given my healing rate I should be back right after Slammiversary ( Fans cheer)

Taz: Dave we're almost out of time so I have to ask how do you feel about AJ vs. Sting at Lock Down?

David: Taz I'd be lying if I said that I didn't wish I was in AJ's spot but Sting AJ which ever one of you is the champ I'm coming for a shot. (Fans cheer ) and to my loyal Angel Nation members who walk through the wasteland s have no fear your Angel shall return

JB: Thanks Dave we're about to go to break but when come back the X-division champion the She-Wolf Cass Winchester vs. any X- division wrestler in the world for the belt. ( Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with an over head shot of the crowd just as the lights go out and a wolf howl is herd followed by Cass's music)

Announcer the following contest is set for one fall introducing first being accompanied by Angelina Love from Ocean Side CA she is The TNA X-Division Champion the She-Wolf Cass! ( Cass makes her way to the ring in her black and green gear with her belt around her waist. Her paint is done in a retro Sting style on the left and road warrior Hawk on the right Angelina who is wearing street clothes hops up on the apron and does a solo version of her BP Entrance and flashes the camera her "diamond" studded fangs. Then holds the ropes open the ropes open for Cass. As Cass leans in she bites Angelina on the neck)

JB: Welcome back to 360 where The She-Wolf a long with her new girlfriend Angelina are getting set for The She Wolf to defend her title in this open challenge.

Taz: The She-Wolf is a fighting champion but whose her opponent (Finishes as an instrumental of _What You Know_ by T.I hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Soka , Saitama Japan weighing in at 180lbs this is KENTA! (A fairly built Japanese man with black hair cut into a fohawk wearing brown and yellow trunks sprints to the ring and jumps in)

JB: Well Japanese superstar KENTA a multi time champion is the first to take The She-Wolf's challenge.

Taz: That's right and I for one am anxious to see how Cass's martial arts background and KENTA'S strong style match up

JB: Well you won't have to wait long as this match is underway

Cass and KENTA go into a collar and elbow lock. Cass then goes for a go behind waist lock. KENTA elbows her making her break the hold and follows it up with a reverse round house to the mid section. Then backs up and follows it with a Running arched big boot. Knocking Cass to the mat. Then goes for the pin only getting two before Cass gets the shoulder up. KENTA then picks her up and hits her with a double under hook suplex. He then goes for a standing moonsault but Cass puts her knees up at the last second while Angelina hypes the crowd. Making them howl

Taz: The She- Wolf with counter now can she capitalize.

Cass gets into a crouched position and waits for KENTA to get up. Once hes up Cass hits him with the Cass-A-Nova (Goldberg spear) laying him out on the mat.

JB: The Cass-A-Nova connects but can The She-Wolf put KENTA away.

Cass picks KENTA up stands in the middle of the ring and lets out a howl and hits him with the Blood moon (F5 into a DDT) then goes for the pin

Taz: Cass with the blodmoon 1,2,3 its over (Cass's Music hits and Angelina rolls in with the belt raises Cass's arm and kisses her. Cass then ask for a mic.)

JB: Well Cass apparently wants to address the crowd.

Cass: KENTA you gave me a great match. But the Wolf is still hungry(Fans cheer) So tell you what at Lock Down man women any wrestler in the world if you want my belt and got the guts Come get in the cage! (Fans cheer and Cass and Angelina leave the ring and the show fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it for this chapter. Yeah I no short but at least you got a status report on David. Hoped you enjoyed it if so review. Peace and blessings SDR out**


	45. Lock Down

**A/N: What's up to the Angel Natation I'm back with a mile in the road of our hero. Now this chapter takes us to lock down. And that means every single match in a steel cage. Also I have a small surprise for you lets get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestlers in this fic except my OC's.**

* * *

**Lock Down: (Show opens with a promo vid followed by the opening video followed by pyro and a shot of the crowd)**

Mike: Cincinnati OH the US Bank Arena this is TNA and this is Lockdown! Hello fans Mike Tenay and Taz at ring side for what is going to be an incredible night.

Taz: That's right every single match in a steel cage and its gonna be off the charts

Mike: That's Kurt Angle vs. Jeff Jarrett with Karen at ringside a lot of bad blood in this one

Taz: Not to mention Mickie James Vs. Madison Rayne for the Knockouts title if Mickie loses she loses her hair

Mike: Then in other knockouts action Its Kim Blackthorn vs. Lydia Dumas in a grudge match. That is sure to leave both these ladies busted up

Taz: Then its tag team action when The Renegade Katie Perritt and her boyfriend Grayson Shaw take on Matt Hardy and Bully Ray for the TNA world tag titles. ( Finishes as the lights go out and wolf howl is herd followed by Cass's music hits)

Mike: Well that's all gonna be good but right now we're gonna kick it off X division action.

Announcer: The following contest is an open challenge for the TNA X division Championship introducing first being accompanied by Angelina Love from Ocean Side CA the TNA X-Division Champion the She-Wolf Cass Winchester( Cass makes her way to the ring wearing a dark orange and black version of her gear consisting dark orange long leather tights with her wolf's head symbol on one side and a dream catcher on the other side both in black a matching leather sports bra top with her wolf's head symbol in the middle. Black boots with orange versions of her wolf's head symbol on them. Her face paint is done in a cross between retro Sting and ultimate warrior in orange and black with the belt around her waist Angelina is wearing her normal sexy kind of slutty street clothes. As they climb into the cage Angelina sticks her neck out and Cass bites it.)

Taz: Well the She-Wolf getting set for another match in this open challenge for her X-division title.

Mike: And Taz I have to ask with the roll she's been on since coming to TNA and winning that belt who would be fool enough to take on The She-Wolf in a cage (Finishes as Battle Without Honor or Humanity by Tomoyasu Hotei hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Austin Texas weighing in at 205 lbs Paul London (A black haired guy with a good build o in his early thirties wearing bright orange baggy shorts with graphics on them runs to the ring with his hair flying behind him runs down the ramp and slides in the cage)

Taz: Well former WWE cruiserweight champion and tag champion Paul London answering the challenge of the She- Wolf Cass.

Mike: Well this should be interesting.

The Cage is locked and the bell rings. Cass goes to lock up with London. But London holds up the one minute finger and checks his boot. He gets up and goes to lock up with Cass again. This time he goes in the corner and stretches and Cass looks annoyed. London goes to lock up but backs up and starts doing jumping jacks.

Taz: Well a bit of mind games by Paul London (Cass hits Paul with the Cass-A Nova) Whoa!

Mike: Well The She- Wolf not one for games as we see the Cass-A Nova connect.

Cass picks Paul up and hits him with the blood moon (F5 into a DDT) then covers him for a pin and gets the three count

Taz: Well The She-Wolf with another notch in the belt so to speak.

Mike: The roll continues but the question is who can beat her

Taz: Time will tell but right now we're getting set for Tag team number one contenders action

Mike: That's right Orlando Jordon & Eric Young vs. Ink Inc. vs. The British Invasion winner becomes the number one contenders for the tag titles

**Later that night:**

Taz: Well That was a great match the Brits coming away with the and number one contenders spot

Mike: Certainly good for them but moving on to our next match. One that is sure to be a massacre

Taz: That's right Lydia Dumas vs. Kim Blackthorn in an no holds bared Steel Cage grudge match. Mike this one is not for the faint of heart these two hate each other an there will be blood

Mike: Well before this match gets started we take you back to Christy Hemme with Kim Blackthorn (Camera cuts back stage where Kim is standing with Christy. Kim is wearing her new gear consisting of long white vinyl low rise tights covered in black vines with black thorns dripping blood wrapping around her legs coming into black see through roses on each cheek white boots and black leather bikini halter with white thorns and black lace fingerless gloves)

Christy: Thanks Mike. Kim you're just moments away from a steel cage match against long time rival Lydia Dumas what's going through your mind

Kim: (Chuckles) What's going through my head is destruction . Lydia wants to be locked in a cage with me. Of all people me that's how she wants to end her life. Fine! Lydia last time I burned you! This time there won't be enough to put into an urn! (Camera cuts out to the arena as Lydia's new solo theme _Like a Star _by Porcelain Black )

Taz: Well Mike its time for action

Announcer: The following is a no holds barred knockouts steel cage match introducing first from Concord NC Lydia Dumas! (Lydia makes her way to the ring in a aqua and orange version of her gear consisting of a day-glow orange mini day-glow aqua knee high fishnets. A day-Glow aqua vinyl racer back tank top with day-glow orange tribals and black boots. Her hair as usual is shaved on the front right side with skull and crossbones instead of its normal tribal star)

Mike: Taz if you look at the back of Lydia you see those burn scars on her back and then you see the barbed wire scars on her arms that tell the story of the war between these two

Taz: The last time these two went at each other it, was in a exploding barbed wire death match and Kim set her on fire this time Kim say there won't be enough for an urn (Finishes as Kim's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Newberry County SC Kim Blackthorn! (Kim walks around the Cage and stops when she see's someone she knows and walks over and hugs them)

Mike: Taz do you see who I see

Taz: That's Adam " Edge" Copeland! the recently retired WWE World Heavy weight champ. I know he's a good friend to Kim and her boyfriend The Arch Angel David Hodges

Mike: But the question is what's he here for (Kim gets into the cage)

Taz: I think he's here to watch the match just like we should be.

The bell rings and Kim hits Lydia with an Angel Press (Lou Thez press) and starts punching her in the face. She then gets up and picks her up and tosses her into the corner. She then goes into a run and goes for a splash but as she's about to connect Lydia flips her over top rope and into the cage upside down. Kim falls onto her back on the mat. Lydia picks her up by the hair a throws her face first into the cage . Then pulls h back through the ropes and tosses her into the other side. She then pulls Kim in under the ropes and stomps her few times then climbs to the top rope and hits her with a leg drop. Lydia then climbs back up the top rope and goes for a moonsault but Kim puts her knees up. Kim then picks her and hits with a bulldog. Kim goes to pick her up a again but Lydia kicks her in the mouth busting her lip

Taz: Lydia busting Kim's lip with that vicious kick.

Lydia gets to her feet and tries to give Kim a right hand but blocks it and hits Lydia with headbutt Making her double over . She then bounces off and hits her off the ropes and hits Lydia with a standing missile dropkick then points to the top the cage and starts climbing from the corner.

Mike: Taz looks like Kim's gonna try to escape over the top and get the win.(Kim climbs up and stands on top of the cage)

Taz: Well standard cage match rule apply but I think she's gonna go high risk here!

Kim jumps off the cage and goes for a shooting star press but misses when Lydia moves at the last second

Mike: Kim going for that shooting star and coming up short (Kim rolls onto her back and shows the newly opened cut on her head)

Taz: Kim busted open fro the impact of the fall I think Kim is out

Lydia does the come her motion at the crowd and drags Kim to corner of the ring and props her up as someone from the crowd

Taz: that's Vanessa Lydia's sister. (Lydia reaches into the front of her skirt and pulls out two set of cuffs an handcuffs Kim's arms to the ropes)

Mike: Lydia handcuffing Kim to the cage. Now what's Vanessa doing (Vanessa pulls a kendo stick from under the ring and hands it to Lydia)

Taz: Vanessa handing her sister that kendo stick through the hole in the cage and this isn't gonna be good (Lydia starts hammering Kim with the cane making her bleed more) GOOD GOD!

Mike: Taz I know this is no holds barred but this is too much ( Lydia continues to hammering Kim with the kendo stick shattering it)

Taz: I know Mike at this point this is sick (Vanessa hands Lydia a pair of scissors)

Mike: Now what she doing (Lydia grabs Kim's hair and cuts a lock and taunts her and the ring side mic picks it up)

Lydia: I did this to you bitch! You can't beat me! ( Lydia then punts her in the face ) Open the damn cage! ( The ref opens the cage and Lydia walks out and her Music hits and she and Vanessa walk up the ramp)

Announcer: The winner of this match Lydia Dumas!

Mike: Well Lydia getting a victory but Kim has looked better.

**Later that night: (Matt Hardy's theme hits)**

Mike: Well Taz after that impressive victory by Mickie James its time for little Tag action (Bully Ray and Mat Make there way to the cage

Taz: That's right Immortal's Bully Ray and Matt Hardy vs. The team of Grayson Shaw & The Renegade Katie Perritt (Finishes as the Renegade Angel's theme hits)

Mike: Well her comes the team of the acting leader of the Wasteland Warriors and here boyfriend (Katie and Grayson make there way to the cage. Katie is wearing a red and black version of her and carrying a jar of moonshine with both her tag belts on each shoulder. Grayson is wearing long shinny pleather tights that are black rhyme stone studded on one side. And red and checkered sequins on the other side. As usual his boots gloves hair a make up match. And he's wearing both his half of the tag belts around his waist)

Taz: Well not for nothing Mike but I'm going to give the chemistry advantage to The Renegade and Grayson. When you have the kind of romantic relationship it can hider you or help you when you work together. But It seems to be helping in their case (Katie walks over to Edge kisses him on the cheek and hands him the jar of moonshine then gets into the cage with Grayson)

Mike: Well you see for the second time one of the Wasteland Warriors saying hello to Adam Copeland. Still wondering what's he here for

Taz: We'll worry about that later but right now it's time to go to JB with the official announcements

JB: The following is part of your double main event and is for the TNA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP! You must win this match by either pin fall submission or by both members of a team escaping. Introducing first the challengers representing Immortal the team of Bully Ray and Matt Hardy! (crowd boos) And their opponents Representing the Wasteland Warriors they are the current reigning IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Current reigning TNA World tag team Champions The team of the Renegade Katie Perritt and Grayson Shaw! (Fans cheer and the ref holds up the belts and calls for the bell)

Mike: Well Taz the bell rings and I looks like it'll be Matt Hardy and Grayson Shaw are gonna start things off

Matt goes for a right hand but Grayson leap frogs him and muel kicks him making him punch the cage. He then grabs the injured hand and tags Katie. Katie up the top rope and drops an elbow on Matt's arm. She then hits him with a face buster. Then tags in Grayson. Grayson comes off the ropes with a bull dog.

Taz: Cover by Grayson 1,2 No!

Mike: Well Grayson and Katie using that strategy of cutting the ring off

Grayson and Matt get to there feet. Grayson kicks Matt in the stomach then hits him with a jaw breaker. Then climbs up the ropes and up the cage.

Taz: looks like Grayson's either gonna go over the top or high risk here

Grayson stands on the top of the cage then jumps off and hits Matt with a 450 then tags in Katie

Taz: Now the tag to his girlfriend

Katie rolls Matt onto his stomach and locks in the Katie bar (Clover leaf)

Mike: The Renegade got that Katie Bar locked in

Bully Ray grabs his chain and punches Katie with it. The ref sees it and calls for the bell and Grayson hits Bully with a single arm DDT and Brawl starts between both teams.

Taz: Well the ref doing the right thing throw this match out. But now we have this brawl on our hands (All the lights in the arena go out) Whoa!

Mike: Must be some kind of technical difficulties. Taz can you see anything

Taz: No I can't Mike folks we're gonna try to get this fixed

The lights comeback on and Bully Ray and Matt are hanging from the rafters inside the cage. And a bunch of crows and doves sit perched around the top of the cage and Katie and Grayson

Mike: Well what do you think of this Taz

Taz: I don't know mike but odds are it may have something to do with the Arch Angel

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's I hope you enjoyed it . How'd you like my surprise? Well that's all for me peace and love. And may the Angels always sit on your shoulder SDR out!**


	46. Networking

**A/N: What up Angel Nation I'm back with another mile in road that is the path of our hero. Now this one picks up on the Impact after Lockdown and will set us up for Sacrifice. And brings us closer to the return of The Arch Angel.**

* * *

**Impact(after the first match Camera catches Katie and Grayson backstage walking to a car)**

Camera man: Katie, Grayson we know you have the night off and you don't have to defend the TNA world tag belts until Slamaverisry until you face the British Invasion but what about what you said earlier about what happened at Lockdown being a sign of the Arch Angel's return

Katie: It means what I said the Angel man is on the mend he'll be back soon

Camera: What about the appearance of Adam "Edge" Copland

Katie: (smirks) That you'll just have to wait and see (Camera cuts to Mandy and T.M. changing into their gear)

T.M: Ok we got Velvet and Ms. Tessmacher tonight I know they're a new team but try not to embarrass me

Mandy: Embarrass you?

T.M: Yeah incase you haven't noticed its been you stupid mistakes that's been costing me matches

Mandy: Baby everyone takes a few loses

T.M: I'm not everyone else I'm a second generation wrestler. My father is one of the best in the world. And Girlfriend or not I don't like being embarrassed so do your job (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with Christy Hemme in the ring just as the lights go out and a wolf howl is herd followed by Cass's music)

Christy: The following contest is set for on fall and is an open challenge for the TNA X-Division championship introducing first representing the W.L.W being accompanied by Angelina Love. She is the TNA X-Division champion The She-Wolf Cass Winchester! (Cass makes her way to the ring wearing a black and yellow version of her gear consisting black leather tights and black leather sports bra style top with a yellow version of her tribal wolfs head in the middle. The same symbol in yellow on the sides of her tights and boot covers. She is wearing her normal native American style sleeveless ring jacket. Her war paint is done in a mix of Apache dog solider war paint and Eric Carr from KISS in black and yellow. Angelina is wearing street clothes)

Mike: The on going open challenge for the X-Division title by champion The She- Wolf Cass

Taz: The undefeated champion The She-Wolf Cass winning against Paul London in what I believe was her first ever cage match to retain her belt. It Makes you wonder who it is tonight (Finishes Peaty Williams music hits)

Mike: Whoa! Maple Leaf muscle one of the originators of the X- Division Peaty Williams !

Taz: Peaty a former two time X-Division champion could be a third time champ by the end of the match

Mike : Well the bell's rung a this match is underway.

Cass charges Peaty and gets hit with a back body drop. Peaty tries to follow up with a round house to the face but Cass catches him with a drop toe hold. She then bounces ropes and goes for the Fang Strike (her version of the rolling thunder) but misses when Peaty rolls out of the way. Peaty gets to his feet and picks Cass up in a wheelbarrow position then hits her with a sit out wheelbarrow face buster chipping the paint off of Cass's forehead.

Taz: Sit out wheelbarrow face buster Williams with the cover no!

Mike: The champ getting the arm up. The She-Wolf showing that fighting sprit she's known for kicking out of a move that would've put most people away

Taz: That's the heart of a champion Mike

Peaty picks up Cass and gives her an Irish whip into the corner. Then hits her with a double knee to the face. He then whips her out of the corner and goes for the Canadian Legsweep but half way through the tilt-a-whirl Cass hits him with a sit out power bomb. Cass then hops onto the top rope and hits Peaty with a corkscrew moonsault. She picks him up and hits him with spiked tornado DDT then goes for the cover only getting a two count . Cass then gets to her feet and gets into crouching position. As Peaty stagers to his feet Cass hits him with the Cass-A-Nova driving him into the corner. She the sits on the top rope behind him. And pulls him up to her shoulders and stands on the top rope and lets out a howl

Mike: Oh no Tax is she going to do what I think she is

Taz: Looks like it

Cass jumps of the top rope and hits the blood moon then goes for the pin.

Mike: Cass hit the Blood Moon off the top rope cover 1,2,3

Announcer: The winner of this match and still X-division Champion The She-Wolf Cass Winchester! (Angelina slides into the ring kisses Cass and helps her feet and hands her belt)

Taz: and the streak rolls on for The She-Wolf the question is can someone take the title from her (Show cuts to break)

**Later That Night: (**Camera gets an over head shot of the as Velvet's music hits**)**

Announcer: The following is a non title Knockouts tag match introducing first the team of Angelina Love and Ms. Tessmacher!

Taz: My oh my….. Wait a minute look what we have here (Camera pan to the front row where Edge is sitting in the front row talking to African American Korean woman with brownish honey blonde hair)

Mike: Well for the second time in as many days we are seeing Adam "Edge" Copland at a TNA event. And you have got to wonder is he one of the eyes of The Arch Angel that The Renegade was talking about earlier

Taz: Or is Edge the network executive I don't really care right now I wanna know whose the tomato with him. She has that Va va voom goin on (Finishes as the lights go out and T.M and Mandy's music hits)

Announcer: And their opponents representing The Wasteland Warriors from the Crossroads of Memphis the TNA Knockouts Tag team Champions Mandy Saint and T.M Calloway Heaven's Demons! ( Taylor is wearing her red plaid tight pants and her usual boots and a red and black Heaven's Demons shirt cut into a tank top. Mandy is wearing her black leather short booty shorts over red fishnets a red fishnet tank top over a black leather strapless bra. Both are wearing their usual ring jackets and carrying the tag belts on their shoulders)

Mike: Well Taz in mentioning the Wasteland Warriors you see the two unstable elements of what has been a dominant faction here in TNA

Taz: Well the Knockouts champs have been on a losing streak lately. And T.M. seems to blame her girlfriend Mandy.

Mike: Don't embarrass me was what T.M said and she brought up her father the Undertaker and his legendary reputation

Taz: Not for nothing The Undertaker is no slouch neither is his little girl T.M a former women's champion former amateur champion in the AAU organization in her high school years but. She has realize that some of the blame for these losses too

Mike: Well this match is underway as we see Mandy Saint start things off with Ms. Tessmacher

Mandy and Tessmacher lock up in a collar elbow hold. Then Mandy kicks her in the stomach hits her with a headlock takeover making her hit the mat in a seated position in the middle of the ring. She then runs bounces off the ropes and drop kicks her in the face making a loud pop. Mandy then picks Ms. Tessmacher up and hits her with a spinning back fist. Then hits her with an Irish whip. As she bounces off the rope Mandy hits her with the Fairy Ring (Jumping spike tornado DDT)

Taz: We're seeing some new found aggression in Mandy Saint been straight smash mouth from the jump here Mike (Tessmacher gets to all fours and Mandy hits her with a running knee lift)

Mike: Running knee lift to Ms. Tessmacher. And you can see the blood dripping from her mouth and Ms. Tessmacher

Mandy runs hops over Tessmacher hops on the second rope and hit her version of the lionsault. She then picks Tessmacher up whips her into the corner then hits her with a splash. She then sits her on the top rope. Then climbs up the top rope facing inside the ring hooks Ms. Tessmacher's arms and hits the Doom Spell (Kill switch from the top rope) then rolls Ms. Tessmacher up for the pin

Mike: Doom Spell connects and its over (Mandy and T.M's hits)

Announcer: The winners of this match Mandy Saint and T.M Calloway Heaven's Demons!

Taz: Well the Demons seem back on point bu(gets cut off by Vanessa's solo Music hits and she and Vanessa walk out in street clothes)

Mike: Well Lydia Dumas and her half sister Vanessa Trinity Mast but what do they want

Lydia: Congrats on the win ladies enjoy it

Vanessa: Yeah and keep our belts warm because at Sacrifice they're coming home with us

Lydia: Yeah and we have something special planned for you

Vanessa: Very special (Vanessa's music hits)

Mike: Well Taz looks like the Knockouts Tag belts are on the line at Sacrifice

Taz: The question is can these two keep it together until then Mike (Show cuts to break)

**360 (Show opens with the normal intro before cutting to the Announce table)**

JB: Good evening fans and welcome to 360 JB Jeremy Borash alongside Taz on what is sure to be an exciting is sure to be an awesome night of action

Taz: That's right Robbie vs. Max Buck not only that but you sat down to an interview with the X-Division champion and her girlfriend Angelina Love

JB: That was certainly an interesting interview and we will see that later ( Finishes as Alex Shelly's theme hits)

Taz: That's all later on but right now its time for Alex Shelly in action

**Later That Night:**

JB: Folks welcome back to 360 were we try bring you a more in depth look at our superstars JB and Taz at ringside. And as promised we are about to show you an exclusive interview with The She- Wolf Cass and her girlfriend Angelina Love

Taz: The undefeated first female X-division Champion and her girl Angelina JB fan are tweeting about this and I can't wait

JB: Well with out further ado here is the interview from earlier today (Camera cuts to Cass Angelina and JB in the W.L.W locker room. Cass and Angelina are snuggled on a couch in street clothes. Cass is wearing her full face red and black war paint that's a mix of Apache Dog solider and road warrior animal both girls are wearing their fangs and Cass has her belt draped across her leg)

JB: Ladies thanks for agreeing to this interview

Cass: You're welcome JB

Angelina: Thanks for having us

JB: I'm gonna go right to the point tell us Ladies about your relationship. We know you're a couple we see Angelina you're sporting the lovely fangs with the pink diamond chips

Angelina: (smiles to show off the fangs) Thank you

JB: You're welcome but back to the question at hand can you two explain your relationship

Cass: Well as you know my girls the Demons won Angie and gave her to me. And I've always thought she was hot I mean look at her. So we started hanging out eating dinner together talking

Angelina: Yeah they weren't really dates then but I slowly started to fall for her and here we are me a my wolf

Cass: Yeah we may not have had a traditional star but we're together

JB: Angelina another question is are you a member of the W.L.W and will we see a reunion of the Beautiful People

Angelina: Well as it stands I'm a member of the Wasteland Warriors and as for the BP's that's up to Velvet she's doing her own thing trying to establish her self as a singles competitor and I wish her all the best. But I'd love to see some beautiful people in the Wasteland

JB: Well if there is a chance of that. Moving on to you Cass you've been on a roll since you and the Wasteland warriors arrived back in January. Becoming the first female X-division champ then defending the belt week in and week out against any challenger . The big question is what are your plans for the belt

Cass: Well right now I plan to keep this belt for as long as I can. And I plan on earning some more gold I mean TNA is planning on going down to Mexico so you never know . But one thing for certain no matter what title I win I'll defend with my life and you better be able to fight a wolf to take it.

JB: Well ladies that's all the time we have I wish all the best of luck and thank you for

Cass: you're welcome JB (Show cuts to Kim and MsChif and Kim in a drak parking lot in street clothes Kim has a band aid on her forehead)

Kim: You know Lydia I know you think this is over . That just because you cracked my head that you and your sister can (grips her hair) just go off and be a tag team. Well THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! You can't have your way Lydia. You CAN"T JUST FRUSTRATE ME! And get away with that. So at Sacrifice I'm going to take my frustrations out on your little friend Kyoko in a no holds barred parking lot brawl. And you better pray that you and Vanessa don't win those belts because if you do hehe tell her MsChif

MsChif: YOUR SOUL IS OURS! ( Show Cuts to Break)

**The Next Week IMPACT after the Announcement:**

Mike: Welcome back to Impact where we have found out that Mick Foley is the network executive and his first order of business was to change the name to IMPACT wrestling on Spike

Taz: Mick Foley said that wrestling matters again and I for one agree and I'm excited

Mike: Taz during the break we caught up wit one half of the Tag champs Grayson Shaw to get his thoughts on things (Camera cuts to Grayson putting on his eye make up)

Grayson: Well how do I feel about wrestling mattering again. I think its great. Wrestling has always mattered to me. And now with this new era I have a chance to show you who Grayson Shaw is unlike when me and the rest of the Wasteland Warriors worked for that other company so boys and girls get ready because the delectable bisexual the one man glam squad Grayson Shaw is gonna thrill you buckle up it gonna be a wild ride (Show cuts to break)

* * *

**A/N: ** **Well folks that's it for this mile. Our next chapter takes us to Sacrifice. Hope you enjoyed this and who was that chick with Edge. Well as always reviews are love peace and blessings SDR out and I almost forgot thank two very special friends for reminding me I matter I love you both and may the angel always be on your s and the shoulders of all my fans**


	47. Bad sign

**A/N: Hey Angel Nation its me your friendly neighborhood SDR back with another mile in this road we call the Path of the Arch Angel. Now this chapter takes us to the Sacrifice PPV and will have some surprises. So sit back and enjoy**

* * *

**Sacrifice:( Show goes through the normal intro hyping the Sting AJ Styles Match for the title then goes to theme music showing all the stars of TNA before the pyro hits and the camera gets a shot of the crowd before going to the Announce table)**

Mike: Live from the Impact zone we bring you Sacrifice! Good evening Mike Teney and Taz at ringside and what a night its gonna be

Taz: That's Right in our Main event its The world Heavyweight Champion The Icon Sting vs. AJ Styles for the belt tonight! And its gonna be a rocket buster!

Mike: Not only that But Samoa Joe vs. the undefeated Crimson

Taz: Can the Samoan submission machine in the red hot streak of Crimson its gonna be huge (Finishes as the lights go out and Cass's Music hits) Speaking of huge

Mike: Well the on going open challenge set up by the undefeated X-Division Champion The She-Wolf Cass

Announcer: The following is an open challenge match for the X-Division championship introducing first from Oceanside CA being accompanied by Angelina Love the current X- division Champion representing the Wasteland Warriors The She-Wolf Cass Winchester! (The crowed cheers as Cass makes her way to the ring in her red and white ring gear with her paint done covering the top half of her face framing her mouth in a mix of retro and current Sting Angelina is wearing street clothes)

Taz: Well Cass has been on a Major roll lately makes you wonder who'd challenge her (Finishes as Sonjay Dutt's ROH theme _Rock The Fight_ by Asoka hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Bollywood India weighing in a t 190lbs Sonjay Dutt!

Mike: One of the pioneers of the X-division Sonjay Dutt

Taz: Well the Original Playa From the Himalaya Sonjay Dutt in my eyes one of the greatest X Division Wrestlers never to win the belt.

Mike: Well that may change as the bell rings and this open challenge

Sonjay and Cass circle the ring sizing each other up. Sonjay goes for a clothes line but Cass ducks and counters with a cross body. She then hooks his leg and gets a one count. Sonjay then gets up and hits her with a falling arm drag but Cass rolls through and hops onto the second rope and hits Sonjay with a head scissors take down. Then hops to the outside and hops up the top rope and hits a 450 on Sonjay.

Taz: Well the She-Wolf showing us once again that Wolves can fly and why she's the X-division champ.

Cass crouches in the corner and waits for Sonjay to get up and goes for the Cass-A- Nova But Sonjay leap frogs it at the last second. Then hits a spring board moonsault and rolls Sonjay up in small package

Mike: Small package cover 1,2,3! Its over

Announcer: The winner of this match and still X-division champion The She- Wolf Cass Winchester! (Cass's music hits)

Taz: Well the challenge roll on and the question that still lingers on is who if anyone can beat her

Mike We'll ponder that as we go to our next match. Mixed tag action The King & Queen of the mountain Jeff and Karen Jarrett Vs. Kurt Angle and Chyna lets take a look at what's lead up to this match

**Later that night (camera get a shot of Christy Hemme in the ring)**

Christy: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the Knockouts Tag team Championship (Vanessa's solo theme hits) introducing first the challengers representing Mast Worldwide Media from Malibu CA by way of Sanford NC. The Team of Vanessa Trinity Mast and Lydia Dumas!(Lydia and Vanessa make their way to the ring wearing Miami Dolphins colored gear. Lydia's consisting of a shiny teal vinyl racer back tank top with orange tribals with white trim and an orange pleated micro mini skirt and white boots with matching covers. Vanessa is minus her robe and wearing a vinyl and lace bustier in the same color scheme as Lydia's outfit that leaves her midsection exposed. Matching shorts cut in a swoop in the front and cut high in the back exposing much of the lower half of her butt and matching boots)

Mike: Well knockouts tag belts on the line and with two teams made up of two former women's champions each

Taz : That's right there you see the younger sisters of former four time women's champion both women's champs in their own rights going up against two champs who haven't been getting along as of late(Finishes as Mandy and T.M's music hits)

Announcer: And their opponents from the Cross roads of Memphis TN representing the W.L.W they are the current Knockouts tag team champions. The team of T.M. Callaway and Mandy Saint Heaven's Demons! (Mandy and T.M. make their way to the ring wearing slightly different ring gear than normal and their normal ring jackets. T.M is wearing a smoke grey version of her pants with studded black leather suspenders and a black Heaven's Demons wife beater and Converse boots. Mandy is wearing maroon colored leather tights with white occult symbols on them and a mesh tank top over strapless leather bra both have their belts on around their waist)

Taz: Mike well here come the as of late dysfunctional Tag champs and…. Whoa! (Camera show's Edge who is wearing a W.L.W t-shirt and is sitting next to the African American and Korean woman from the weeks earlier andTara)

Mike: That's Adam "Edge" Copland and that young woman who we learned is Mia Yim a popular indy star Tara a known member of the Wasteland Warriors and this has all but confirmed my suspicions of Edge's involvement with the W.L.W

Taz: Well I was going to say how I'm not sure about the Demon's ability to function fully as a team but forget it the bell's rung

Mike: Knockouts tag titles on the line and we're gonna start things off with T.M and Lydia

T.M and Lydia go into collar and elbow lock. T.M turns it into a headlock. Lydia breaks it and turns it into a hammer lock. T.M breaks the hold and turns it into a side Russian leg sweep. Then goes for a knee drop but misses as T.M rolls out of the way and hits her with a low drop kick. Then tags Mandy.

Taz: Mandy Saint in off the tag and this match just picked up

Mandy picks Lydia up and tosses her into a corner. She the hits her with a double hand spring elbow. She then hit back up and goes for a double knee to the face but hits the turnbuckle making her fall onto the mat gripping her gripping her left knee. Lydia then tags in Vanessa

Mike: Tag made to Vanessa and it doesn't look good for the demons

Vanessa stomps Mandy's injured knee. Then quickly locks in the figure four leg lock

Taz: Vanessa's got that figure four locked in tight and this thing can be over right here

The crowd starts the Heaven's demon chants and T.M starts pounding the top turnbuckle as Mandy slowly turns over onto her stomach reversing the hold. Vanessa breaks the hold and hobbles over to her corner and tags in T.M. T.M gets in to the ring and motions for a double team. But as Mandy moves forward she hits her with a running bulldog

Mike: What the hell!

Taz: Normally I'd say that it was a miscommunication but that was blatant (T.M tells Vanessa to get the pin and she does and the ref counts three)

Announcer: The winners of this match and new knockouts tag champs Lydia Dumas and Vanessa Mast!

Mike: Well the sickening turn of T.M on her girlfriend Mandy and handing the belts to Vanessa Lydia (T.M. rips off the Heaven's demons shirt and tosses it in Mandy's face and taunt her as the mic picks it up)

T.M: Too many times you've embarrassed me. I'M SICK OF IT! (stomps Mandy's injured knee)

Taz: Now this brutal attack by T.M and this is just scary.(T.M has Vanessa and Lydia stand Mandy up)

Mike: Some needs to stop this (Gets cut off by Tara hopping the barricade and tackling T.M)

Taz: Tara in the ring now gonna try and help Mandy (Lydia and Vanessa pull Tara off and the crowd cheers a the two people in street cloths rundown to the ring carrying shows)

Mike: Cass and Angelina! Cass and Angelina with the chairs making the save

Taz: Yeah Mike but its safe to say we've see the end of Heaven's Demons(Camera gets a shot of Tara, Cass and Angelina helping Mandy up)

**Later that night:**

Mike: Taz what tremendous match Crimson keeps the streak alive now onto our next match

Taz: That's right and its going to be a brutal and bloody parking lot brawl between Kyoko Kimura and Kim Blackthorn

Mike: And…. Wait I just got word Kim's on her way to the parking lot (camera cuts to Kim in a black wife beater and ripped jeans and steel toed work boots carrying a kendo stick)

Taz: Well Kim said she was gonna take out her frustrations on Kyoko (Kim burst through the doors and walks to a circle of cars and people with Kyoko standing in the center. Kim runs up and cracks Kyoko across the head with the kendo stick)

Mike: Well it's this match has started as we just saw that Kendo shot to the face

Kim hits Kyoko again making her drop to a knee. She then backs up and punts Kyoko in the face busting her lip. She then pulls her up by the hair and flings her onto the hood of a car. Kim then climbs onto the hood and tries to pick Kyoko up but Kyoko hits in the stomach with a back body drop onto the roof and goes for a pin only getting one. Kyoko lets kim roll off the roof. Then hits her with a double foot stomp to the back. She then grabs Kim by the hair and back of her jeans and tosses her head first into a windshield.

Taz: Kim Black thon through that windshield and she could be done for

Kyoko goes to grab Kim's boot and gets kicked in the face dazing her. Kim bleeding from the her forehead and shoulder pulls herself from the windshield. Stands up and hits Kyoko with a jumping spiked tornado DDT

Mike: Sickening spiked tornado DDT by Kim Blackthorn onto the pavement!

Kim stomps on Kyoko's head . She then grabs Kyoko by her hair and drags her over to the side of one of the car. Opens the door and sticks Kyoko's arm in it and slams it making her scream. She then slams it again. She then drags her back to the middle of the circle and hits her with a spiked piledriver. Then holds her in a cradle pin as the ref counts three

Taz: Well this match comes to an end I have to say that I am quite impressed with Kim Blackthorn.

**Later that night: ( After Sting and AJ's match)**

Mike: well after a hard fought match Sting remains Champion (gets cut off by slights going out and the screen fills with a black and white footage of an old church in a rule southern area the doors open and the camera goes slowly around the inside as David's voice is herd)

David: I can no longer stand the cries of the coming from the Wasteland. The cries of the weak, the abused, the lost. The cries for justice, the cries for respect, the cries a hero the cries for savior the cries for (camera gets a close up of an Angel in the front alter of the church) an Angel (David's face flashes then the screen goes to the Arch Angel symbol done in white with the words hear me now under it as the opening chords of _Hear Me Now_ by Framing Hanley plays) Can you Hear me now? (Camera comes back to normal footage with a dove or a crow on each turnbuckle before fading to black,)

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's the end of that. Another mile down hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. Also a little Indy wrestling trivia. What ROH wrestler started out as a child actor and appeared on the oldschool Nick show My Brother & Me first one to tell me gets a shout out. Ok peace and love SDR out**


	48. New Game

**A/N: Hello folks welcome back to the Path, Angel Nation. It is I SDR back again with another update this one will help take us into Slamaverisry and closer to the return of our hero so lets get going**

* * *

**Impact: (Show opens with footage of what happened at Sacrifice before cutting to the Impact zone)**

Mike: Days after a shocking and controversial Sacrifice we bring you Impact wrestling on spike! Mike Teney and Taz (Vanessa's theme music)

Taz: Well talk about controversial here come the new knockouts tag champs (Vanessa and Lydia walk to the ring in street clothes and carrying the belts)

Mike: That controversial match that resulted in the break up of heavens demons and saw Vanessa and Lydia walk away with the belts

Taz: Lets not forget after that attack leaving Mandy with an injured knee and bruised orbital bone in her face.

Mike: Well I'm for one am anxious to hear what they all have to say

Vanessa: Well I said it would happen and you all doubted me and me my sister but here we stand your new knockouts champions! (fans boo) but we couldn't have done it without my new client ladies and gentlemen T.M Callaway ! (finishes as _Been To Hell_ by Hollywood Undead hits and T.M walks to the ring in street clothes with her dreads hanging over a bandanna )

Taz: Well here comes the current queen of controversy as it were T.M Calloway

Mike: Well I for one find her actions disgusting. How could she do that to someone that loved her someone who was her best friend! (T.M hugs Lydia And Vanessa)

Taz: Well Mike fame makes people do crazy things

T.M: You know all over twitter on Facebook one question keeps popping up. Why? Well in case you idiots forgot my father is Mark Calloway better known to you as the Undertaker. My father is a seven time world champion a seven time tag champion . And before that dread locked punk came along had the longest undefeated streak ever at wrestle mania

Mike: Certainly some harsh words geared to The Arch Angel

T.M: I have a legacy and a name of greatness to live up to. And to do that I needed to ditch that did weight air force reject ex girlfriend of mine Mandy Saint! Mandy from the moment we got into this business you've ridden my coat tails. And I got sick of it! So that's why I took out your knee that's why I dumped you! (Fans boo) Mandy you're nothing but second rate . And the three of us are elite. So elite that we have decide to invoke the Free Bird law (Boos from the crowd)

Taz: The Free Bird Law!

T.M: What that means is that any combination any combination of the three of us and our soon to be named fourth partner. And another thing no more T.M from now on its Tay Calloway the dead man's daughter. And Like it or not you will (Gets cut off by Cass's theme music and Cass Angelina and Tara all in street clothes with Cass wearing her face paint in a thick red and black band across her eyes and sunglasses)

Mike: Well here comes three members the W.L.W

Taz: Well the X division champion and her girlfriend Angelina and her friend Tara on their way out here Mike and they look pissed

Cass: Tay you have some nerve. After all Mandy has done for you this all the respect you show her

Tay: Get to the point Cass you're boring me

Cass: Ok point blank Mandy is a friend of mine so I'm here to kick your ass (Cass punches Tay and all six women begin brawling )

Mike: well this situation has just imploding as we see this brawl (The crowd screams as a blond woman in street clothes hops the barricade) What the hell

Taz: Mike that's Lacey Von Erich! (Lacey starts attacking Cass and others helping Vanessa)

Mike: Well Lacey Von Erich coming to the aid of Vanessa and company and the numbers game getting the best of the W.L.W (Fans cheer as MsChif and Kim run to the ring and Vanessa and the others leave)

Taz: Well Pain & Agony coming to the aid of the rest of the WLW and we still have more to come tonight on Impact

Mike: That's right one half of the tag champs Grayson Shaw vs. New Japan Pro Wrestling's Kota Ibushi for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship and it happens later on tonight (show cuts to break)

**Later that night backstage: (Cass Tara and Angelina talking to the camera)**

Tara: So Tay wants to go to the dark side. Fine! Because the Daughters Of Midnight have been apart for far to too long right She-Wolf

Cass: You're Damn right Tara see Tay you were a friend now you're a foe and the and come Slamaverisry weather its you and Lacey or you and Lydia or Vanessa and you, or Vanessa and Lacey or Lydia and Lacey or Vanessa and Lydia the clock will strike mid night OWWLLL! (Camera cuts to Grayson who has natural black hair putting on his make up)

Grayson: So tonight I get my chance to finally earn some gold of my own here in Impact Wrestling. And I'm not saying I'm going to win but I can tell you the match will be glamourus (Show cuts to break)

**Later That Night ( Camera gets an over head shot of the ring and Impact Zone as Grayson's new Theme music **_**Monster **_**by Lady Gaga hits with a long with rainbow colored strobe lights)**

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the IWGP JR Heavyweight Championship! introducing first the challenger. Representing the W.L.W From the West Village section of NY weighing in at 205lbs Grayson Shaw! ( Grayson walks to the ring wearing a lime green ankle length sleeveless tiger print robe with hot pink feather trim. Matching long tights with the but cheeks cut out and filled in with pink mesh and pink feathers down the side. And matching boots fingerless elbow length gloves and pink and green eye make up)

Mike: Well once again our friends over seas in NJPW allowing one of their many titles here in Impact Wrestling

Taz: And certainly this young man the self proclaimed glamorous one who is currently one half of the IWGP JR tag champs looks to gain his first singles gold (Finishes as _27_ byBreaking Point hits)

Announcer: And his opponent from Kagoshima Japan weighing in at 109lbs he is the IWGP JR Heavyweight Champion Kota Ibushi!

Mike: Well Kota and Grayson have crossed paths before and…..Well look whose here (Camera shows Edge , Mia Yim, and Shad Gaspard sitting in the front row)

Taz: Well Adam "Edge" Copland and Mia Yim and who I believe is yeah its Shad Gasphard

Mike: Well Shad Gasphard appears to be one of those eyes of the Arch Angel

Taz: Well we'll worry about that later Mike but right now lets focus on the match in the ring

The bell rings and Grayson and Kota circle the ring before going into collar and elbow. Kota then goes behind Grayson with a waist lock. Grayson elbows him in the face and breaks free. Then bounces off the ropes and hits Kota with flying lariat . He then go for a sunset flip roll up but Kota reverses it and gets a two. Grayson and Kota get to their feet. Kota charges Grayson. Grayson hits him with a rolling arm drag sending him into the rope. Grayson then gets to his feet and hits him with a double knee to the back

Mike: Well Grayson in control but can he keep it when we get back (show cuts to break)

(Show comes back from break with Grayson holding Kota in the Abdominal stretch )

Mike: Welcome back to Impact and this IWGP JR Heavyweight title Grayson Shaw vs. the champion Kota Ibushi

Taz: Grayson with a beautiful Abdominal stretch. Not very flashy but effective move on Grayson whose trying to ground Ibushi.

Grayson turns the stretch into a facebuster. Grayson then picks up Kota on his shoulder and hits him with the Glamour Hammer ( Burning Hammer) Grayson then hops on the top rope and does a few trampoline like bounces the jumps fifteen feet in the air and hits a fifteen foot corkscrew moonsault and misses when Kota moves. Kota then rolls him up

Mike: Shaw crashing and burning and Kota with pin 1, 2,3 its done

Announcer: Here is your winner and still IWGP JR Heavyweight champion Kota Ibushi! ( Kota's music hits and he raises his belt. Grayson taps his shoulder and shakes his hand)

Taz: Great show of sportsmanship by both these young men and I doubt this is the last title match for Grayson Shaw

**360: (Camera gets an over head shot of the crowd as Cass's Music hits)**

Announcer: the following contest is the open challenge for the X-Division championship introducing first from Oceanside CA being Accompanied by Angelina Love the X –Division Champion The She-Wolf Cass Winchester! (Cass makes her way to the ring wearing her red and black gear with matching war paint and Angelina is wearing street clothes)

JB: Well welcome back to 360 where the open challenge for the X-Division championship

Taz: Well The She –Wolf winning match after match but the question is whoever her opponent is they beat her (Grayson's Music hits and he makes his way to the ring in street clothes consisting of bright purple skinny jeans with glitter on them a tight black girls lace tank top and high heeled clear sandals and matching eye make up lip stick and nail polish)

JB: Well it looks like fellow Wasteland Warrior Grayson Shaw out here to challenge Cass

Taz: Not for nothing but he doesn't look dressed for action

Grayson: Cass sweet hart you're not wrestling tonight . because you see you've beat every X-division wrestler on one but me (Fans cheer)

JB: Looks like the glamorous one looking to lay down a challenge

Taz: Well The way I see it he maybe the only real challenge for the She-Wolf

Grayson: You see Cass I want to see if I can take that belt darling but I want you at your best and since we have tag matches at Slamaverisry I say we save this match for Destination X in the Six sided ring (Fans cheer)

JB: Looks like we could have X-Division title match at Destination X

Taz: I for one would love to see these two crown jewels of the X-Division in action

Grayson: What do say doll (Grayson holds out his hand and the fans cheer)

Cass: (Smiles) You're on! (Cass shakes his hand)

JB: Well how about this Taz two of the Wasteland Warriors one on one for the X-Division Title

Taz: I love it Mike both theses two are ultra competitive both have a lot of grit and passion and I can't wait for the explosive match at Destination X (Show cuts to break)

**Later that night( show comes back from break with Immortal's music in the background with Abyss Gunner and Bischoff in the ring)**

Taz: Welcome back to 360 where we are treated by the appearance of Bischoff and immortal

JB: Well when Mr. Bischoff shows up on 360 you know its serious

Eric: Cut the music! You know for the past month or so someone has been showing up someone by the name of Adam "Edge" Copland (Fans cheer) Adam you've been showing up for awhile now as apparently one of the "eyes" of The Arch Angel ( Lights go completely dark)

Taz: Whoa!

JB: Well we saw this at Sacrifice (The lights come on the ramp and two lines of goth, punk, emo, nerdy and gay kids walk down the ramp wearing Wasteland Warriors and Angel Nation T-shirts and kneel as if praying as the Arch Angel symbol appears on all the screens as David's voice is herd)

David: People ask me with all the injuries and risk involved why do I do it. Is it the money is it the fame. No its for them each and every outcast that cries in the darkness I hear their prayers I am their hero their Angel (Show fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Hey folks that's all for this mile hope you enjoyed the ride. Oh and if you have any special outfit ideas for Dave or the others please let me know via PM. And you can friend me on Facebook under the name Armon Brown and pleases tell me you're from Fanfiction. net Well peace and love SDR out  
**


	49. The Return

**A/N: What's up Angel nation I'm back and this chapter I have a feeling you've ben waiting for. So lets just get going**

* * *

**Slammiversary: (Show goes through its video package before going to an over head shot of the arena then to the stage where pyro goes off)**

Mike: For nine years we have been in business and for nine years and for nine years we have brought you the very best in cutting edge pro wrestling and tonight we celebrate. This is Slammiversary ! Good evening Mike Tenay and Taz at Ringside live on pay-per-view from the impact zone.

Taz: that's right and tonight we have a ton of action tonight. "The world Tag team Champion Renegade Angels defend the titles against British Invasion

Mike: And in knockouts action its Mickie James defending her title against Winter

Taz: And not to mention number one contenders match between AJ Styles and Kurt Angle winner will face Sting for the title at Hardcore Justice. That all goes down tonight but right now its time to take it up to in ring announcer Christy Hemme

Christy: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the knockouts tag titles ( The lights go out and Tara's music hits) introducing first the Challenger representing the WasteLand Warriors being accompanied by Angelina Love The She-Wolf Cass Winchester and Tara The Daughters Of Midnight (Cass and Tara rid out the ring on two sport bikes with Angelina riding n the back of Cass's. Tar a is wearing her black corset with red trim over her black lace bustier. Her black lace boy shorts over black fishnets. And her black motorcycle boots. Cass is wearing her black tights with the red Wolf's head symbol with her matching top her face paint is done in full face black with a red band across her eyes and two red Sting like lines on each cheek. Angelina is wearing street clothes and Cass's sleeveless native American style ring jacket)

Taz: Well former women's tag champs The Daughters Of Midnight going on sort of a revenge mission against Mast Media INC with a chance to win the Knockouts Tag Titles

Mike: It was just a month ago were T.M now going by Tay Calloway turned on her girlfriend Mandy Saint and the WLW and giving the belts to her new friends and with the Free Bird law in effect Tara and Cass don't really know who their going against

Taz: You're right Mike the Daughters a pretty much blind in this match (Finishes as Vanessa's theme hits)

Announcer: And their opponents representing Mast Media Inc and the Knockouts tag titles Lacey Von Erich and Lydia Dumas The Elite ( Lacey walks out in her normal ring gear and Lydia is wearing a silver and black version of her gear to match Lacey They are accompanied by Tay and Vanessa wearing street clothes Tay has her dreads in pigtails)

Mike: Well this version of the knockouts tag champs ready to go here accompanied by Vanessa and Tay at ringside. And Taz give the unique tactics of these four I'd look out for the numbers game

Taz: Well Tara and Cass have Angelina watching their backs but will that be enough

Mike: We'll Find out as this match begins with the X-division champ Cass and Lacey Von Erich

Lacey and Cass go into a collar and elbow hold Cass pushes Lacey into the ropes. Then whips her into the other side. She then goes for a running dropkick but Lacey holds onto the ropes. Lacey then goes for a knee drop. But misses as Cass rolls to her feet. Cass then hits her with a running knee lift then tags Tara. Tara hits Lacey with a double axe handle. Tara then pick her up in a scoop slam . But Lacey blocks it with a kick to the face making Tara drop her . Lacey then hits her with a face buster. Lacey then goes for the cover only getting a quick two .

Taz: Tara able to kick out of that face buster from Lacey. Now Lacey with the tag to Lydia (Lydia gets into the ring and quickly gets Tara into the figure four)

Mike: Lydia quickly locking that figure four (Camera shows Cass beating the top turnbuckle and Angelina banging the apron)

Taz: Well the She-wolf and Angelina trying to will Tara on

Tara slowly starts to turn over to her stomach as the fans start to cheer. Tara completely turns over reversing the hold . Lydia quickly breaks the hold and she and Tara both get to their feet. Tara hits Lydia with a right hand after right hand. She then hits her with a fishermen suplex. Then follows up with her standing moonsault and tags Cass.

Mike: Tara with the tag to Cass and it looks like the Daughters may take the lead (Cass climbs to the top rope)

Taz: The X-division champ going to go high risk (Cass hits Lydia with a corkscrew frog splash)

Mike: A tremendous ariel assault by The She-Wolf

Taz:: That' s why she's the X-division champ Mike . Cover (Ref's Count gets interrupted by Vanessa hoping on the apron)

Mike: Vanessa Mast up on the apron now referee Earl Hepner trying get some order (Vanessa gets snatched off the apron by Angelina and starts beating her)

Taz: Angelina going to work on Vanessa now look at this( Lacey Tries to get in the ring but Tara hits her with a clothes line sending them both out of the ring)

Mike : Lacey and Tara on the outside and the ref trying to get it under control here

Tay hops on the apron and Cass lets go and goes over and just when she gets close. Tay sprays her with pepper spray and Lydia rolls her up with a schoolgirl. Hooks the tights and puts her feet on the ropes

Taz: Tay with that I guess pepper spray now the cover 1,2,3 its over

Announcer: Here your Winners and still knockouts tag champions (Announcements get cut off by Tara and Angelina chasing Lydia and Lacey out of the ring as the music hits)

Mike: Well Mast Media retain the belts but as usual with a ton of controversy (Camera shows Vanessa and company backing up the ramp then cuts back to Tara and Angelina helping Cass)

Taz: I doubt it's the last time we'll see these two teams mix it up again

Mike: Well that right now Jeremy Borash is standing by with the British Invasion (Camera cuts to JB with Douglas Williams and Magnus Who are wearing their short tights and Soccer Jackets)

JB: Jeremy Borash here with the challengers for the world tag team championship The British Invasion. Guys in just awhile you have a shot at the world tag belts how do you feel

Douglas: I for one think its long over do. Don't get me wrong the Renegade Angels are a great team but they've never had to go up against us

Magnus: That's right Dirty Doug and the Mag Daddy are always ready and tonight is no different. And partner I have feeling tonight's our night

Douglas: Right you are my boy Right you are (Douglas and Magnus walk off)

JB: Back to you guys

**Later That night:**

Taz: Well Mickie James retains her title but looks whose hear (Camera Shows Edge, Shad and Mia in the front row, Edge and Shad are wearing WLW t-shirts)

Mike: Well Adam Copland and his fellow supporters of the WasteLand Warriors out her just in time for the world tag title match coming up next

Taz: Well for months since the injury of the leader of the WLW has been out with broken collar bone. We've been wondering as to just what he has to do with the WLW

Mike: (British Invasion Theme hits) Well maybe we'll find out soon but right now its time to get ready for tag team action

Announcer: The Following contest is set for one fall and is for the TNA world Tag Team Championships introducing first the challengers at a total combined weight of 475Lbs Douglas Williams and Magnus The British Invasion!

Taz: Mike the Brits on their way out here and are looking fit and pumped for this match

Mike: Magnus and Williams said they feel like tonight is their night and I have a feeling it could be (Finishes as the Lights go almost complete out and beginning to strobe as the new Wasteland Warriors/ Renegade Angels Theme Worldwide Choppers by Tech N9ne)

Announcer: And their opponents representing the WasteLand Warriors weighing in at total combined weight 0f 345lbs They are the world Tag Team Champions. The Renegade Katie Perritt and The Glamorous Grayson Shaw. The Renegade Angels! (Katie and Grayson make their way to the ring wearing the TNA belts on their waist and the IWGP belts on their shoulders. Katie is wearing red piping pants with black piping and a shinny black under armor type tank top with a red tribal interlocking R. & A in the center. Grayson is wearing tight yet loose pants that are shinny red studded latex on one side and black glittery see through mesh on the other side. As normal his hair and make up and boots and gloves match)

Taz: The tag champs out her ready to go out here. We know that Grayson has ben training for his match at Destination- X for the X-Division title as well as this match and he looks great like he put on a few pounds (Ref holds up the belts and rings the bell)

Mike: Well lets hope it does him some good as the bell rings and its Grayson and Magnus (Gets cut off by the Immortal theme and Bishcoff Hogan , Bully Ray, Gunner Abyss and Anderson walking out) Now what's this

Taz: Well Bischoff Hogan and Immortal on they're way to the ring here Mike

Mike: But what for

Taz: My guest is as good as yours Mike but we're supposed to have a tag match here

Hulk: Alright cut the music! Doug Magnus you two just go to the back cause there's not gonna be a tag match to night brothers! (Fans boo)

Eric: What are you def go (Doug and Magnus flip Bischoff off and leave)

Mike: Well the Brits being sent away

Hulk: Now for the reason why we're out here Edge you get your ass up here and start explain some things dude! (Edge climbs over the barricade)

Taz: Well Edge on his way to the ring ( Edge gets into the ring)

Mike: I wanna know what's on Bischoff and Hogan's plans are

Hulk: We are gonna get right to the point ever since you've been showing up things have been going screwy so I'm gonna give you one chance. Tell me what you have to do with these rejects or things are gonna get real bad for you real fast

Edge: Hulk I don't have to tell you a damn thing (Fans Cheer)

Hulk: Oh really . Boys Take him out! (Immortal Start to rush EDGE then the lights go out and the crowd cheers)

Taz: Oh no I don't like this Mike (Voices of people saying hear me now over and over before _Hear Me Now_ By Framing Hanley hits. Followed by a burst of blinding white pyro . When the pryo clears David is standing there wearing a black WLW sleeveless motorcycle jacket jeans and a wife beater with his dreads in a ponytail holding a metal pipe)

Mike: Its Hodges!, Hodges is back! (The camera Shows David motion to the back and Kim MsChif , Tara, Angelina and Cass walk out each holding a weapon as they walk down Mia and Shad hop the Barricade and join them)

Taz: Well the entire WLW out here with The Arch Angel David Hodges ( David gets in the ring and swings the pipe at Hogan and he and Immortal start running and David grabs the mic Hogan dropped)

David: I'm Back! ( Kim Kisses David and Then the WLW Leave the ring)

Mike: Well The Arch Angel back apparently and Immortal can't be happy about it.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks our hero has returned. But what does he have planned for Impact Wrestling. Well to find out you have to toon in next time same SDR place same SDR channel. Peace and blessings SDR out BTW non account ppl you only get one review one and only one on all my fics this means you Alex otherwise I will the anonymous reviews ok SDR out**


	50. The Return PT 2

**A/N: What up Angel Nation" I'm back with Another mile in the road we call the Path of the Arch Angel. Now this chapter takes place the Impact following Sacrifice. And will continue the return our hero so lets get going**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Motorcycle mentioned in this chapter**

* * *

**Impact( Show shows footage of David's return at sacrifice. Followed by a shot of the ramp in the impact zone as the new WLW theme (world Wide Choppers) hits and two groups of bikers ride out on sport bikes wearing red and black WLW t-shirts. Some wearing vest representing SC and NC chapters The Ruff Ryders motorcycle club. Others representing the Deuce Riders motorcycle club from SC. All being followed by the Edge and the WLW with exception of David and Kim all are wearing WLW T-shirts and or biker vest )**

Mike: Welcome to Impact wrestling on spike and Taz it looks like the WLW brought a few friends.

Taz: Well the WLW being escorted by the North and South Carolina Chapters of the Ruff Ryders and Deuce Riderswho are surrounding the ring there (gets cut off by the light cutting off and voices of people saying hear me now. Followed by a blinding burst of white pyro and _Hear Me Now_ by Framing Hanley. The Light fades and David and Kim are standing on the stage. David is wearing a black Arch Angel T-shirt with the overlapping interlocking A's capped with a halo and jeans Kim is wearing a matching cut up version of the same shirt and a black lace tuxedo petticoat skirt)

Mike: Well the most talked about man in Impact wrestling and maybe wrestling as a whole the Angelic savior of the sport the Leader of the WLW and the Angel Nation The Arch Angel David Hodges (David gets in the ring and hops on the second rope and raises his hands brings the lights back to normal)

Taz: Well back off of that broken collar bone The Arch Angel is back and he looks good Mike and I was talking with Adam and he said that as soon he got released from the hospital he hit the gym and started rehabbing is injury working hard to get back into fighting shape. I hear he even has new tattoo or two (David grabs a mic from SoCal Val)

Mike: Well that maybe Taz but right now it looks like Hodges wants to address the fans

David: (Fans cheer) Thank you! (Fans cheer) Thank each and every one of you my angel nation. You know something when I was laying in that hospital bed and I was in pain. I thought about giving up. Thought about leaving the only thing I've ever been successful at. Then I got two phone calls one from my girl Katie, and the other from Adam (Fans cheer) See Adam called me up and said Dave man anything you need I'm there. So that night I went to sleep and thought of what my mission was when I came hear. That mission was to wipe out Immortal and I realized that even though we have the tag and X-division titles we need to expand we needed an army. And to build our army we'd need someone on our side to play politics somebody to recruit talent someone who is an ultimate opportunist. So I called our new corporate representative Adam "Edge" Copland!(Fans cheer and Edge does his trademark pose)

Taz: Corporate representative ?

David: What that means is Adam here makes sure that the WLW's best interest are taken care of like when he secured the contracts for our two newest members Mia Yim and Shad Gaspard he also arranged for my girl Cass to take a little trip down to Mexico this weekend and hopefully add to our collection of titles. And speaking of Cass and title there are two people I want to address two people. Tay Calloway don't think I didn't hear what your turncoat ass said about me (Fans cheer) Let me remind you little girl it wasn't your daddy who went to Vince McMahon it wasn't your daddy who brought you in and got you a contract. It was me (Fans cheer) And any time you want it mama I'm right here (Fans cheer)

Mike: Well Hodges addressing the comments made by former WLW member Tay Calloway

David: And since we're talking about titles. I wanna talk to the number one contender. AJ I know you're in the back come on out(Fans cheer)

Taz: Whoa Hodges calling out the number one contender (Lights go dim and AJ's music hits)

Mike: Well ask and you shall receive as we see the number one contender make his way to the ring

Taz: AJ beating Kurt Angle at Slammiversary last Sunday to once again become number one contender for Sting's tittle. And now he comes face to face with the Angel

AJ: Dave what's this about man. I mean Sunday night you come up to me in the locker room tell me you wanna talk. I don't hear from you till tonight. What's going on man?

David: AJ because you're one of the few people in this business I respect outside of the WLW I'm gonna tell you straight off I want Sting! (Fans Cheer)

Mike: Hodges saying he wants Sting!

Taz: Yeah but AJ is the number one contender

David: Hear me out. I know and respect that you're the number one contender. But you and Sting have gone one on one a few times already. All I'm saying is I want my shot. So since neither one of has anything to do at Destination X. How about you and I give the fans a match they've been waiting to see. I say we make it AJ Styles vs. The Arch Angel David Hodges in the six sided ring winner becomes number one contender! (Fans Cheer)

Mike: Styles vs. Hodges at Destination X for the number one contenders spot for Sting's title what do you think about it Taz.

Taz: I love it Mike. I just wanna know what AJ thinks about this

David: (holds out his hand) What do you say AJ

AJ: Dave the only thing I have to say is four words. Get ready to fly (AJ shakes David's hand)

Mike: Well Hodges and AJ agreeing (Gets cut off by Bischoff's music) Now what (Bischoff tries to get to the ring but the bikers block him)

Taz: Bischoff trying to get to the ring but Hodge's friends block the way

Eric: Gentlemen, gentlemen I love how you think you can make your own matches as far as the world title is concerned.(Fans boo) Now, now don't get upset you'll get your match at Destination X David but you have to earn it tonight (Fans boo)

Mike: Earn it?

Eric: See your partner Katie has expressed in her tweets she wants a shot at a singles title. So Tonight it will be The Renegade Katie Perritt vs. The Arch David Hodges (Fans boo and cheer)

Taz: What the hell!

Eric: Winner gets a chance to become number one contender at Destination X. What do say? (David looks at Katie and they talk for a moment the fist bump each other)

David: You got it! (David's music hits and fans cheer)

Mike: Well how about this Taz the two best friends the world tag team champions go one on one with each other tonight

Taz: Well this is gonna be a rocket buster (show fades to break)

Show Fades Back In ( Camera shows Tay in street clothes in the Mast Media locker room)

Tay: How do I feel about What Dave said. Its garbage. I was born into this business and Angel is just a wanna be. So when ever I have my chance me and the Angel man can go at it (Camera cuts to David and Katie sitting in their locker room with Kim and Grayson and Adam)

Adam: So how are you guys feeling about tonight

David: We're good man. We're gonna go hard like any other match and we're still gonna be family after words

Katie: Yeah and either way you're looking at the first black world heavyweight Champion in Impact or the first Female world champion

David: That's right (David fist bumps Katie show cuts to break)

**Later That night ( Camera gets a close up of Christy Hemme in the middle of the ring)**

Christy : The following contest is set for one fall and is your main event (The lights start to strobe red and black as Katie's music _Move Your Body_ by My Darkest Days hits followed by a burst of red pyro. And Katie jumping out on stage and walking to the ring in her yellow and black low rise piping pants that show off the tribal tattoos on her hips, Her WLW motorcycle vest and a black woman's MMA style sports bra with Renegade written across the chest and both of her half's of the tag belts around her waist ) Introducing first she is one half of the IWGP JR Heavyweight, and World Heavyweight tag champions. From Newberry County SC The Renegade Katie Perritt !

Mike: Well its main event time in the Impact zone as we see one half of the world tag champs in an interesting situation

Taz: Interesting is an understatement If she beats her tag partner her best friend The Arch Angel David Hodges she gets one step closer to a shot Sting's belt (Finishes as the lights go out and voices are herd followed by a blast of blinding white pyro and David's Music . When the light clears David is kneeling like he's praying. He is wearing black pants with white trim around the cargo pockets and white catholic crosses with black studs on them black D-rings white suspender like straps with black trim. And black wife beater with his dreads pulled up in a ponytail. And is wearing his half of both tag titles)

Announcer: And her opponent weighing in a 220lbs. From Newberry County SC one half of the IWGP JR Heavyweight and World tag champions The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David makes his way to the ring and takes off the wife beater reveling the angel tattooed on his rib cage and does his usual entrance)

Mike: Two best friends who have know each other their entire lives about to go up against each other to earn a chance to become number one contender for the world title (David's music stops and he and Katie look at each other and walk across the ring and shake hands)

Taz: The show of sportsmanship between the two tag champs (Bell rings) and this match is under way.

David and Katie go into a collar elbow hold trying to get power over the other. David starts pushing Katie into ropes and shifts the hold into a release belly to belly suplex . Katie lands on her feet and as David turns around she hits him with a drop kick knocking him to one knee. She then goes for the jail house gun (Cork screw shinning wizard ) but David blocks it with a chop.

Mike: Hodges trying to gain the upper hand. cradle attempt no! and Taz and what do you think about strategies in this match

David and Katie both get to there feet and co back into a collar elbow hold. David then goes for a hip toss and Katie turns it into a float over DDT goes for a cover only gets one

Taz: Well when you have a bound like these two you get to know each others ins and outs (Katie pulls David up and goes for an Irish Whip and David reverse it)

Mike: Irish whip to the corner followed by a monkey flip by Hodges. And folks we have to take a break but will have more when we come back (Show goes to break)

(Show comes back to Impact with David hitting Katie with a Arm drag then going for a spring board moonsault but misses when Katie rolls out of the way )

Mike: Welcome back to Impact where Hodges just hit the mat hard following that springboard Moonsault attempt

Taz: Mike I'll tell you after an injury like the one The Arch Angel is coming off of he really needs to watch those high risk moves he could re injure himself. (Katie locks in the Katie Bar)

Mike: Katie with that Katie Bar locked

Taz: That's a variation of the Texas clover leaf

The ref ask David if he wants to quit but he props up on his elbows as the fans start the lets go Angel chants and Renegade chats

Mike: Fans her in the Impact zone split down the middle as The Arch tries to get to the ropes

David crawls to the bottom rope and grabs it making Katie break the hold. David the gets to his feet then hits a charging Katie with the Black hole sun.

Taz: Black hole sun connects and this could be it for the Renegade!

David hits Katie with a standing shooting star press . Then gets to his feet and yells then picks Katie up then hits her with the Black wing cutter then goes for the cover.

Mike: Black wing cutter cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: (David's music hits ) Here's your winner The ARCH ANGEL DAVID HODGES!

Taz: Hodges winning his first match back in Impact and getting one step closer to being number one contender (David helps up raises her hand to the fans then hugs her an kisses her forehead)

Mike: Well as we se the comradely between these two you half to wonder will Hodges be able t to become number one contender a Destination X. For Taz this is Mike Teney saying goodnight (Show fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Well its official our hero is back and has a shot at being the number one contender. Our next mile takes us to Destination X. And if you have any ring gear Ideas for David or the others please PM me and remember only one review per chap non account holders. Also feel free to google any of the Motocycle clubs used in this chapter. But for now as always peace and blessings SDR out!**


	51. The Challenge

**A/N: Hey Angel Nation its me SDR back with another mile in the Path. Now this chapter will be a bit longer but all that means is more action. So I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Destination-X: (Show opens with a video package of the X-division over the past nine years with the Destination –X theme playing in the background. Then goes to an over head shot followed by a crowd shot with Mike Tenay's voice in the background)**

Mike: For nine years it has been the signature division of this company and tonight we celebrate the X-division. This is Destination X! (Camera cuts to the announce table) Good evening folks Mike Tenay and JB Jeremy Borash at ringside for what is set to be an awesome night.

JB: That's right mike X-Division stars of past and present go at in the returning six sided ring. Also in what is set to be a triple main event night two members of the WLW go one on one (Camera shows a graphic for Cass vs. Grayson) the X-Division Champion The She-Wolf Cass Winchester vs. "Glamorous" Grayson Shaw for the X- Division title !

Mike: That one is sure to be a must watch match but their not the only WLW members in action. As it will be the leader of WLW The Arch Angel David Hodges vs. The Phenomenal One AJ Styles ! (Camera shows a graphic for the match) in a number one contenders match

JB: This has been the match the fans have wanted to see and the winner gets Sting at Hardcore Justice for the world heavyweight Championship (gets cut off by Soma Joe's music )

Mike: Well that all will have to wait but right now it's the Samoan Submission machine Vs. Kaz

**Later That Night : (Camera gets a close shot of Christy Hemme in a dimed Impact Zone)**

Christy: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the TNA X-Division championship! (Fans cheer as Grayson's theme Lady Gaga's _Monster_ hits a long with rainbow colored strobe lights and smoke) Introducing first the challenger. From the leather section of New York weighing in at 215lbs. Representing the WLW Glamorous Grayson Shaw! ( Grayson makes his way to the ring in a whit mesh glitter robe over bubblegum blue with bubblegum pink tribals bikini cut speedoes made of shiny latex with gold hearts and Glamorous printed on the back in gold script. His eye make up is done in a matching band across his eyes. His lipstick is done with his top lip with his top lip bubblegum blue his bottom lip bubblegum pink with both outlined in gold. As usual his knee pads kick pads boots elbow pads and fingerless gloves match is trunks and his hair is dyed all three colors of his outfit.)

JB: Well Mike here it goes the crown jewel of the X-division the X- Division Championship on the line once again in the six sided ring. And would you look at Grayson Shaw

Mike: Grayson the former interim tag champion says he's been training he's put on weight ready to be a champion (Finishes as Cass's theme hits)

Announcer: And his opponent from Oceanside CA. Representing the WLW She is the TNA X- Division Champion! The She-Wolf Cass Winchester! (Cass makes her way to the ring in her black yellow and green gear. Consisting of black leather tights with yellow and toxic green trim around the waist. A black midrift tube top with green an yellow trim with her tribal wolf's head symbol in yellow in green in the center. The same symbol is on the side of her legs and boot covers. She's wearing her X-Division belt and her new AAA cruiserweight belt around her waist and her Paint is don full face in the style of demolition smash and Cheyenne war paint in the colors of her outfit)

JB: Well here comes the X- Division Champion and as Christy failed to bring up she is also the cruiserweight champion of Mexico

Mike: That's right thanks to the wheeling and dealing of Adam "Edge" Copland. The Corporate Rep for the WLW and or partnership with the AAA promotion in Mexico the other week and became that company's cruiser weight champion. But right now I want to see How the Champ does in this match.

JB: Well both these two very well matched. Good friends but tonight is all about competition And I have to give the Edge to Grayson (Camera shows the ref holds the X title and the bell rings)

Mike: Well we're about to see as this match gets started.

Grayson and Cass go into a collar and elbow lock up tin the middle of the ring. Grayson shifts the hold into a go behind waist lock. Cass pushes Grayson's hands down and turns it into a hammer lock. Grayson reverses it. Cass then elbows him in the face and gives him an Irish whip. She then goes for drop kick but Grayson hangs on to the ropes. Making Cass hit the mat. Grayson goes to pick up but Cass does a hip up and hits Grayson with an arm drag. Grayson rolls through and looks at Cass and they smile at each other and star sizing each other up.

JB: Great exchange by these two

Grayson hits Cass with a spinning wheel kick making her stagger back first into corner. Grayson then does three back flips and hits Cass with a backward body splash.. He then picks her up and sits her on the top rope. He then stands on the second rope and goes for a superplex. But as he stands Cass up she hits him with a head scissors take down. Cass then rolls Grayson onto his stomach and puts him into the bow and arrow hold and the camera shows her face and her face paint pealing.

Mike: The She-Wolf with that beautiful bow and arrow trying to end what's been a very good match so far. (Grayson tries to reach the ropes but Cass pulls back more)

JB: Well Shaw showing some fight but will it be enough. (Grayson grabs the bottom rope)

Mike: Shaw reaches the ropes and this match continues

Cass quickly picks up Grayson and hits him with the blood moon and goes for the cover.

JB: Blood Moon cover 1,2….NO! (Cass looks up at the ref confused)

Mike: Grayson somehow able to kick out of that. And Cass is just confused.

JB: Cass has to be wondering what is she gonna do to put Grayson away

Cass goes over to the closest corner climbs up and hits Grayson with moon sault. Goes for a cover only getting two. Cass picks Grayson and sets him up for a piledriver. But Grayson counters with an over head suplex. He then picks her up and hits her with the Glitter way (Hamada driver) Then rolls her up in a small package and only gets two. Grayson then grabs Cass's arms and pulls her into a seated position and puts her into a variation on the Lotus lock.

Mike: Grayson with that submission locked in and the She-wolf is in trouble

Cass struggles to break the hold and the ref ask dose she wanna give up. Grayson applies more pressure and Cass screams.

JB: This could be it for the X-Division Champ (Cass shakes her head and taps )

Mike: Cass tapped! Cass tapped ( Grayson breaks the hold and jumps and does a back flip as his music hits and lands on his knees)

Announcer: Here's your winner and new TNA X-Division Champion GRAYSON SHAW! (The Ref hands Grayson the belt and Cass gets to his feet and shakes his hand hugs him and puts the belt on his waist and raise his hand)

JB: A show of sportsmanship between the two friends as we have a new X-division Champion

**Later that night: **

Mike: Well JB the time has come for our main event and this is one the fans will be talking about for ages

JB: That's right two of the most daring high flyers in the company The Phenominal AJ Styles vs. The Arch Angel David Hodges . Lets take it up to Christy Hemme

Christy: The following Is your main event number one contenders match. (The lights go out and David's music and pyro hitting) Introducing first representing The WLW from Newberry County SC weighing in at 220lbs one half of the TNA and IWGP JR tag champions The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David makes his way to the ring in his Lime green and black ring pants with his dreads hang loose)

Mike: Well here he comes the possible number one contender one of the most talked about wrestlers in the world the Arch Angel David Hodges ready to gain his first singles title in the company.

JB: Well to get his shoot at the gold he has to go through his opponent tonight (finishes as AJ's music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent from Gainesville GA weighing in at 215lbs The Phenomenal AJ Styles!

Mike: The number one Contender putting his shot at gold on the line essentially to give the fans a match they wanted to see. But also for the sake of competition.

JB: Hodges and Styles two of the most entertaining stars in wrestling today ready to go at it. The winner gets sting at Hardcore justice for the world heavyweight title. (David and AJ shake hands and the bell rings and they start sizing each other up)

Mike: Well the match underway winner becomes number one contender

David and AJ go into a quick collar and elbow. David hits AJ with a forearm then whips him into the ropes. AJ springboards off the ropes and hits Dave with a clothes line. David charges AJ hits him with an arm drag. David rolls through it and goes for a round house but AJ Catches his foot. David then hits him with an enzguri and follows with a float over DDT. David then goes for the pin and barely gets two. David picks AJ up and whips him into the corner David then goes for the Blvd Of Broken Dreams but AJ moves and David catches himself on the second rope. David then goes for a moon sault but AJ hits with a dropkick and goes for the cover.

JB: Pin attempt by Styles … No!

Mike: I know it'll take a lot more than that to put Hodges away

AJ picks David up and whips him into the ropes and goes for the Plié kick as David goes for his version the Black Hole Sun knocking them both to the mat

JB: Double Plié kick and now both Styles and Hodges down!

The ref starts to count to ten and the fans start the lets go Angel and AJ Styles chants.

Mike: Referee Earl Hebner at five…. And Styles is up!

AJ picks David up and sets him up for the Styles clash. But David counter with a sunset flip into a pin only getting two. David then picks him up and hits him with the A Wing & Prayer (Stratusfaction/ Springboard bulldog) He picks AJ up and sits him on the closest top turnbuckle facing outside the ring he then stands AJ up in a full nelson and stands on the top rope with him. Then hits him with the S.A.T 2.0 (Full Nelson Suplex /Shooting Star press)

JB: HODGES WITH THAT INSANE MOVE OFF THE TOP ROPE! and what do you call that Mike

Mike: I believe he calls it the S.A.T 2.0 or Sick And Twisted 2.0

JB: Hodges with the cover 1,2,3! Hodges wins! (David's music hits)

Announcer: The winner of this match and new umber one Contender the Arch Angel David Hodges! (David helps AJ up and shakes his Hand then hops on the Second rope)

Mike: Capping off what has been an exciting match Hodges is one step closer to becoming champion (Show fades to black)

* * *

**Impact (Show opens with highlights of Destination X then gets an over head shot of the Impact Zone as David's music hits and the fans cheer)**

Mike: Days after Destination X the new number one contender the Arch Angel David Hodges on his way to the ring (David makes his way to the ring in street clothes consisting of red Rebel Spirit Button down half buttoned and black jeans and boots and his dreads in a ponytail)

Taz: Hodges beating AJ in what was a five star match and one that I'm sure many will be talking about for many years.

David: I know a lot of you are hoping and waiting for a face to face. So Stinger come on out ( fans cheer and Sting's music hits and he makes his way to the ring on full gear)

Mike: Well The World Heavyweight champion The Icon Sting on his way to the ring to going to come face to face with the Arch Angel

Taz: At hardcore justice these two will go one on one at Hardcore Justice but right now it looks like The Stinger and The Angel man will have words

David: Sting I just want to say that the little stinger in me is happy to be facing you for the Title but I want to make a request

Sting: You wanna make a request. You know kid I've been watching you for a while. I know your style I know your skills I know how you like to do with these matches. I know that you're Mr. S.A.T, and that's why I say bring it (Fans Cheer)

Mike: Well the world champion saying he's ready for anything The Angel can come up with

David: Sting its good you say that. Cause ever since I beat the Undertaker last year when people weren't calling me a clone. They were saying my victory over Taker a fluke my title reign a joke. Saying I'd never be champion again. That I could never beat another legend. So that's why in order to prove it to the doubters and myself I want it to be The Arch Angel David Hodges vs. Sting in a best of five series for the world heavy weight title (Fans Cheer)

Taz: Whoa! How about that Mike

Mike: Sting vs. Hodges best of five series for the title that is gonna be off the charts.

David: See here's how this is gonna work you and I at Hardcore Justice straight up match one on one. Winner sets the stipulation for the next match and so on and so on and if we make it to match five at Bound For Glory it will be you and me in an Angel's Wrath match! (Fans cheer)

Mike: An Angel's Wrath Match at Bound For glory Taz do you know what that means

Taz: Of course I do Mike that means its gonna be off the charts.

David: So Stinger what do you say? (David holds out)

Sting: I say….. Its Show Time! (Fans cheer and David and Sting shake hands)

Mike: Well Taz it looks like we have a best of five series for the world title and (Gets cut off by Tay's theme hits and she walks down t the ring in street clothes consisting of destroyed skinnies and a black puffy vest and her dreads in pigtails and sunglasses)

Taz: What the hell is she doing here

Mike: Well since turning her back on The Wasteland Warriors Tay Calloway has had some harsh word for her former leader and friend The Arch Angel

Taz: Yeah and Hodges said any time she wanted some she could get some maybe she's here to collect

Tay: You know I hate to interrupt this little love fest but I can't help but inform you that the critics are right. You are overrated and you did get lucky when you beat my father and you'll never be champion again (fans boo) Cause you see Dave you're a nothing a non factor (fans boo)

David: You know Tay you've been asking for an ass whopin and little girl you just might get it (Fans cheer)

Tay: (Gets in Dave's face or chest rather) Angel Man I'd like to see you try (Kim's music hits and she marches to the ring in street clothes mic in hand)

Mike: Well the girlfriend of the Arch Angel, Kim Blackthorn in the ring and this looks dangerous

Taz: Well it looks like Calloway is in trouble

Kim: Tay Dave's not gonna beat the hell out of you tonight. I am! (Fans Cheer) So if I were you I'd go get ready. Because pain gets me off and tonight I wanna cum! ( Kim's music hits)

Taz: Well its Blackthorn and Calloway in action tonight mike and its gonna be off the charts ( Camera cuts back stage and shows Shad warming up his gear consist of a black speedo with Gaspard written gold and red letters on the front and Shad on the back with a design behind it. Black knee pads and boots)

Mike: That maybe but coming up next it's the Impact debut of WLW member Shad Gaspard when we come back (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with a white male with blonde hair with orange and red tips wearing black tights with yellow red and orange flames on them. Black red and yellow amateur boots under matching kick pads. Black elbow pads knee pads and wrist tape. He has the kanji for the word fire on his left bicep. Kanji for the word dragon on right bicep. And the kanji for the word demon on the right shoulder )

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall introducing first already in the ring "Blazin" Billy Haynes!

Mike: Welcome back to Impact where we're getting set for action

Taz: That's right and Mike I've herd a lot about this young man Billy Haynes but he has a tall order ahead of him ( finishes as Shad's theme _6 foot 7 foot _ hits)

Announcer: And his opponent representing the WLW from Brooklyn NY weighing in at 295lbs Shad Gaspard ! ( As Shad walks to the ring Grayson walks out in street clothes consisting of a black girls tank top and black cheetah print skinny jeans and carrying the X-Division Title)

Mike : Well Taz as this match gets ready to get underway we are joined by the new X-Division Champion Grayson Shaw

Taz: Hey Champ how you doin (The bell rings and Billy hits Shad with a clothesline)

Mike: Champ if you don't mind me asking why are you out here (Billy hits Shad with an Irish whip)

Grayson: Well seeing as I'm the X-Division champ now Shad and I've been thinking of tagging up ( Shad bounces off the rope and hits Billy with a jumping shoulder tackle knocking him to the mat)

Taz: Well Grayson I say you've picked a great prospective partner Shad stands 6'7" 295 he's a big powerful fast guy.

Shad picks Billy up and goes for a power bomb and Billy counters with a hurincanrana and goes for a pin only getting two. Billy goes for a leg lock but Shad hits him with a boot to the face. Shad then gets up and hits him with a big hip toss. He then hits him with S.T.O (Shad Taking Over/ STO) then gets the pin

Mike: Well the STO lays him out and Gaspard gets his first victory here on Impact

Announcer: The winner of this match Shad Gaspard!

Grayson: Do I know how to pick or what

Taz: Shad wins and wait ….. Wait something's going on in the back (Camera shows Mia, Katie, MisChif, Cass, and Tara beating up Vanessa, Lydia and Lacey)

Mike: Well the ladies of the WLW beating the hell out of Mast Media

Taz: I guess the y want to make sure no one interferes with Tay and Kim's match

Mike: Well we'll try to have more on this after the break (Show cuts to break)

**Later That Night: (Camera shows Christy Hemme in the ring)**

Christy: The following is a Knockouts match set for one fall (Tay's theme _Been through hell_ by Hollywood Undead hits) Introducing first from Norman Oklahoma now residing in Miami FL Tay Calloway! ( Tay makes her way to the ring wearing her new gear consisting of tight black and red plaid pants with a symbol similar to her fathers but with a T going through a C. A leather tank top and suspenders. With her dreads still in pig tails)

Mike: The cocky arrogant Tay Calloway making her way to ring

Taz: Well arrogant is a bit harsh mike I mean she's a second generation wrestler a former champion she has ever right to be cocky (Finishes as Kim's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent From Newberry County SC Kim Blackthorn! ( Kim walks out on stage in her street clothes with a mic)

Kim: Cut, the music (Tay looks confused) Tay I know you're confused but you're blonde so I'll help you catch up. See I was about to get dress when some one came up to me and asked to talk to you so I'll let her talk (_What You Want_ by Evanessence hits and Mandy charges the ring in Street clothes with a chair making Tay run into the crowd)

Mike: Its Mandy! Its Mandy Taz!

Taz: Mandy Saint the former Girlfriend of Tay out her and now Tay hauling butt into the crowd (Mandy picks up the mic Christy dropped**)**

Mandy: TAY! You black hearted bitch! (fans cheer) I've talked to the fates and they've told me our paths will cross! (fans cheer) and the Saint shall be your destruction (Show fades to break)

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's the end of that. Or next chapter takes us to Hardcore Justice and the first match in our best of five series. But for now peace love and SDR out bye bye also Billy Haynes is not my creation he was given tome by a fan to use at my discation  
**


	52. Hard Justice

**A/N: What's up Angel Nation I'm back with yet another mile in the path of our hero. This chapter will take us to the first match between Sting and David and the Impact and 360 following it. So lets get going:**

* * *

**Hardcore Justice: (Show goes through its intro then the pyro on the stage followed by a shot of the crowd)**

Mike: Live from the impact zone we welcome you to Hardcore Justice. Good evening Mike Teney and Taz at ringside and Taz tonight is going to tear the house apart.

Taz: That's right in our main event it is match number one between The Icon Sting and The Arch Angel David Hodges for the world title. Mike the internet has exploded with this one my man

Mike: Its understandable with two of the most talked about stars in this Business let alone this company every one will be watching this one. (Finishes as the Mexican America theme hits)

Taz: Well Mike I'm looking forward to that but right now its Knock outs tag title action Mexican America's Rosita and Sarita Vs. Mast Media.

**Later That night after Mickie and Winter's Match:**

Mike: Well Taz I'm still trying to sort out this last match two referees two different calls. The Question is do we even have a Knockouts champion. (Finishes as Mandy's theme _What you want_ by Evanessence hits)

Taz: Well Mike I'm curious to that and I'm curious as to why Mandy Saint is on her way out here. (Mandy walks out dressed in all black consisting of a black racer back tank top black skinny jeans and black motorcycle boots that buckle on the side and black fingerless lace glove. Her hair is dyed very dark shade of black with a white streak across the front her make up is done in an Amy Lee like fashion)

Mike: Well the former girlfriend and tag partner of Tay Calloway and former one half of the knock outs tag champions. Made her return a few weeks ago and has been on the hunt for Tay Calloway

Mandy: Oh Tay, Tay you've been hiding from me sweet heart . ( fans cheer) I thought you missed me. But that's not it is it baby. You're scared (Fans cheer) Don't be scared but most of all don't make me come for you. ( Mandy drops the mic and leaves the ring)

**Later that night:( After the Fortune vs. Immortal six man tag match)**

Mike: Taz well this is it we are just moments away from the first in the best of five series between The Arch Angel David Hodges and The Icon Sting for the world heavy weight title

Taz: That's right two of the most talked about people in the sport square of in the first match the winner gets to choose the stipulation for the next match Mikethis is gonna be epic (Finishes as the lights go out and the voices of people whispering hear me. Followed by a burst of white pyro and David's music hitting)

Announcer: The following is a best of five series match for the world Heavyweight championship. Introducing first the challenger from Newberry County SC weighing in at 220lbs one half of the world and IWGP JR Heavyweight tag team champions The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David makes his way to ring wearing his baggy red pants with black studded angel wings on the legs and black suspender like straps hanging from his waist and a black wife beater with his dreads half braided half loose in a ponytail)

Mike: Well there he is the number one contender The Arch Angel David Hodges

Taz: Mike this young man has barely been on the major scene for three years and look at what all he's accomplished

Mike: Two time Intercontinental champion five time tag champ and former world champion trying win his second in this series. (David takes off his wife beater and tosses it in the crowd just as the lights go out and Sting's music hits)

Annoucer: And his opponent from Venice Beach CA weighing in at 250lbs the TNA World Heavy Weight Champion The Icon Sting!

Taz: There he is The Icon Sting!

Mike: One of the greatest world champions of all time is ready to go one on one with his most daring opponent yet.

Taz: That's right Mike Hodges is on a mission and to him that mission begins with the world title

Mike: Well lets take it up to JB for the official introduction.

JB: The following is match one in the best of five series for the world heavy weight championship!(Fans cheer) introducing first to my the challenger he weighed in this morning at 220lbs From Newberry County SC The Arch Angel David Hodges (Fans cheer) and his opponent weighing in at 250lbs he is from Venice Beach CA. He is the Heavyweight Champion Of The World! The Icon Sting! (Fans Cheer and JB gets out of the ring and the ref calls for the bell)

Mike: Taz here we go Match one Sting vs Arch Angel David Hodges and it underway

Sting and David circle the ring. They go into a quick collar and elbow Sting gives David an Irish whip. David bounces off the ropes Sting hits him with a hip toss. David lands on his feet and hits Sting with a snap mare. Then follows with a dropkick to the back of the head. David picks Sting up and Gives him an Irish whip Sting reverses it sending him into a corner where David does a Flair flip and lands on the outside apron. David hops on to the top rope then does a 450 into a drop kick then goes for the cove only getting two.

Taz: Hodges with that speed and agility still only managing a two count

David and Sting both get to their feet and star exchanging chops and right hands . Sting hits David with a standing dropkick knocking David into a corner. Sting then hits David with a Stinger splash. David takes to steps and falls to the mat. Sting then grabs David turns him on his back and grabs his legs

Mike: Sting gonna go….. Yes! Scorpion Death lock! Scorpion death lock locked in tight on the on Hodges

David tries to turn over the hold and break it but Sting leans back. The fans start the Angel Nation and Sting chants

Taz: Hodges needs to make a move quick or this could be all over

David starts two crawl and reach for the ropes. He gets fingertips away then some one comes from under the ring and sprays h him with mace before the ref sees. David taps and the person tries to disappear into the crowd.

Announcer: The winner of this match Sting! (Stings music hits and he looks and sees a blinded David crawling into the corner)

Mike: That was Tay Calloway Taz that was Tay Calloway ( Sting goes over to David and ask what happen David points to the crowd)

Taz: I think the Stinger just realized it. (Sting ask Dave does he want to restart the match and he says no)

Mike: Well at the end of the night its Sting one Hodges zero (Show fades to black)

**Impact : (Show opens with highlights and the ending of Dave's match with Sting then gets an over head shot of the Impact Zone where David's music hits and David makes his way to the ring in a Impact Wrestling t-shirt and jeans with his dreads in a ponytail.)**

Mike: Welcome to Impact Mike and Taz ring side where the Arch Angel is making his way to the ring

Taz: After what was a good first match in that best of five series but match that was not with out controversy Hodges making his way to the ring

Mike: Controversy indeed Hodges was mere inches away from the bottom rope then Tay Calloway would spray mace in his eyes and leaving him with no choice but to tap.

Taz: Well at the end Sting asked did he want to restart the match Hodges said no so as it Stands in the best of five series its Sting one Hodges zero

David: So everyone is asking why didn't I take Sting's offer to restart the match. Its simple see I knew Sting had nothing to do with that blonde little turn coat coming out and doing what she did. So that's why Sting and I agreed that our next match which will be right here on Impact Next week will be inside a Steel Cage (Fans cheer)

Mike: Well Steel Cage match next week on Impact match two of the best of five how do you like that Taz

Taz: I love it Mike its gonna be major

David: And as for you Calloway. Screw with me again little girl I'll rip you limb from limb (David drops the mic and leaves the ring)

Mike: Well strong words from the Arch Angel to Tay Calloway and the announcement of match two of the best of five to take place next week here on impact

Taz: One thing I like about Hodges he always makes an impact. Speaking of making impact some of the knockouts have a chance to make one tonight.

Mike: That's right because of the double pin fall Bischoff and Hogan decided to hold a tournament and in the first of two first round matches its WLW members former Knockouts champ Tara vs. a debuting Mia Yim and its up next (Show goes to break )

(Show comes back with a shot of Christy in the ring as Tara's music hits)

Christy: The following contest is a first round Knockouts championship tournament set for one fall. Introducing first representing the W.L.W from San Bernardino CA Tara! (Rides out to the ring wearing a red and black kid sized WLW shirt cut into her a tank top showing the top of her black bra underneath. Her red super short shorts with fringe on the back over black fishnets)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact as we se former Knockouts champ Tara on her way to the ring for this first round tournament match.

Taz: Well Tara says she's ready for another run at the belt she'll have to make it through tournament first Mike (Finishes as Asian style music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Fontana CA representing The WLW Mia Yim! (Mia makes her way to the ring in her gear consisting of a shinny sky blue bikini style halter top with shinny white short shots with a black waistband a sky blue stripe on the front left side slits on both sides with black laces and yim printed on the back in black Asian style letters black knee pads black amateur wrestling boots with white and blue kick pad over them her honey blonde brow hair is in two unbraided pigtails at the top of her head with the rest hanging down and a bang across her right eye)

Taz: Well her comes the Blasian Barbie Mia Yim! ( Edge walks out wearing his usual plaid shirt and ripped jeans and wife beater and sits at the announce table) Mike looks whose here

Mike: The Corporate Rep. of the WLW Adam "Edge" Copland

Edge: Hey guys what up (The bell rings and Mia and Tara lock up in a collar and elbow Mia quickly truns it into a hammer lock)

Taz: Adam can you tell us about Mia (Tara elbows Mia then whips her in the ropes)

Adam: Mia is a great young talent beautiful smart , Has a black belt in Teakawndoe major star in the indies and Japan and a card carrying member of the WLW (Mia ducks a clothesline from Tara bounces off the ropes and hits Tara with a running knee lift making Tara Stagger)

Mike: Well she seems to be holding her own against Tara

Mia goes for a front kick but Tara grabs her leg she then hits her with an enzguri. She then bounces her self of the ropes and hits Tara with a cross body and goes for a pin only getting two. Mia put Tara in a seat position and bounces of the ropes and hits her finisher Kick Me Goodnight (jumping boot to the face) then goes for the cover only getting two and a half.

Taz: Close one for the very impressive Mia Yim.

Edge: You see this is what the WLW is about competition

Mia climbs to the top rope and goes for moonsault jumping fifteen feet in the air but misses when Tara rolls away. Tara then covers her and gets the three count

Announcer: The winner of this match Tara!( Tara's music hits)

Mike: Well Tara Advances to the Quarter finals of the tournament after using those veteran instincts in an impressive match against Mia Yim. (Show goes to break)

**Later that night ( Show comes back with an over head shot of the impact zone as the lights go dim and start to strobe red and black as** **Kim's new music **_**Mirrors **_**by Natalia Kills hits)**

Announcer: The Following contest is set for one fall and is a first round knockouts championship tournament match. Introducing first from Newberry County SC representing WLW Kim Blackthorn (Kim walks to the ring in her black low rise vinyl tights with red vines of red thorns on them with her butt cheeks cut out and filled in with red fish net with black rose blooms printed on it midriff red vinyl bustier with black vines and thorns on it showing most of her upper body tats and red and black boots)

Mike: Well Taz Kim Blackthorn the girlfriend of The Arch Angel The Dark Queen of The Waste Land looking to make a name for herself in this tournament

Taz: Kim one of the only two member's of the WLW never to hold a women's champion and this tournament could be her chance (Finishes as Brooke Tessmacher's theme hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Houston TX Brooke Tessmacher ! ( Brooke goes into her normal strip tease as she gets her top off and does her hair flip Kim grabs her by the hair with both hands and slams her to the mat and starts punching her in the face)

Mike: Kim aggressive off the bat yanking Tessmacher into the ring and going work with those right hands

Taz: Well Kim loves causing pain and Brooke is experiencing it now

Kim picks Brooke up and hits her with a double flip Asai DDT she then shoves Brooke into the corner back first. Kim then the hops over her onto the top turnbuckle turns facing the ring and hits her with the Thrill Kill(Diamond Dust) busting Brooke's lip. She then covers her

Mike: Thrill Kill connects 1,2,3

Announcer: The winner of this match Kim Blackthorn! (Kim's music hits and she hops on the second rope and does the belt motion)

Taz: Well Mike we could be looking at the next knockouts champion

Mike: Well as hungry as she is I think you're right. (Show fades to break)

**360: (Show goes through its normal intro then goes to the announce table)**

JB: Hello everybody and welcome to 360 JB and Taz at ringside on what is an exiting night

Taz: That's right Four count em four knockouts matches in the first round of the tournament to determine the knockouts champion

JB: Not only that but we'll take a special look at the training regime of the Arch Angel David Hodges (Finishes as Angelina's music hits) Well Taz looks like we're about to kick things off

Announcer: The following contest is a knockouts championship tournament first round match. Introducing first representing the WLW from Toronto Canada Angelina Love!

Taz: The former five time Knockouts champ Angelina looking to make it six by entering the tournament

JB: Well I'll tell you Taz I like her chances but she has to get passed her first opponent (Cass's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent also representing the WLW from Oceanside CA the AAA cruiserweight Champion The She-Wolf Cass Winchester! (Cass makes her way to the ring in her red and black ring gear with her face paint done in a cross between the hurricane and Crow Sting)

Taz: JB the Corporate Rep. of the WLW Adam "Edge" Copland said that the Wasteland Warriors love to compete and Girlfriend vs. is a match that has competition all over it ( Bell rings and Cass and Angelina circle the ring sizing each other up)

JB: Well this match underway and the winner advances to the quarter finals

Angelina charges Cass with a clothesline Cass ducks it and hits her with a back body drop. Cass then springboards off the middle rope for a moonsault and misses and lands on her feet when Angelina moves. Angelina hits Cass with a drop kick knocking her to the mat. Angelina goes for a knee drop but Cass rolls out of the way. Cass goes for a shinning wizard but Angelina blocks it and turns it turns it into drop toe hold. Hooks the leg and barely gets a two count. Cass and Angelina get to one knee and smile at each other showing their fangs

Taz: Great exchange by the former X-Division Campion and her girl the former knockouts champ

Cass and Angelina get to their feet and start sizing each other up. Cass hits Angelina with an arm drag rolls through and hits an arm drag of her own and locks Angelina on in an arm bar body scissors. But Angelina puts her feet on the ropes making Cass break the hold. Cass gets to her feet first and gets into a crouching position then once Angelina gets up she goes for the Cass-A-Nova but walks into the Botox injection . Angelina goes for the pin but Cass get her shoulder up at two and a half.

JB: The She-Wolf Kicking out of the Botox injection and this match is far from over

Angelina picks Cass up and sets her up for the Lights Out (Lifting reverse STO) But Cass plants her feet and hits Angelina with a sit out power bomb then rolls her up into a small package and gets the pin

Announcer: The winner of this match the She –Wolf Cass Winchester ! (Cass's music hits and Angelina gets up and kisses her)

Taz: Well Cass advances to the quarter finals and her opponent will be decided in the next match t

JB: That's right Tay Calloway vs. Mast Media CEO VTM Vanessa Trinity Mast its coming up next (Show cuts break )

(Show comes back with an over head shot of the impact zone as Taylor's music hits)

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall! Introducing first representing Mast Media now residing in Miami FL Tay Calloway! ( Tay makes her way to the ring in a white and black version of her new ring gear with a black bandanna tied like ODB's around her dreads)

Taz: The second generation knockout Tay Calloway a former women's champion looking to gain her first Knockouts title

JB: Well Tay Calloway the queen of controversy as of late may have a chance at the title (Finishes as Vanessa's theme hits)

Announcer: And her opponent the CEO of Mast Media. From Malibu CA by way of Sanford NC now residing in Miami Vanessa Trinity Mast ( Vanessa walks out to the ring in street clothes)

Taz: Well The Ceo of Mast Media not dress for the ring here JB

JB: Well with Mast Media is unpredictable (Vanessa grabs a mic)

Vanessa (Fake horse voice) Tay I'm sorry but I can't wrestle I'm too sick (fake cough) So I have to forfeit I'm sorry (Vanessa and Tay hug and the fans boo)

Taz: Well I guess Tay advances ( Show cuts to break)

**Later That Night: (After Mickie James vs. Velvet)**

Taz: Well the former knockouts champ advancing to the quarter finals we will find out whose her opponent will be but first he is one of the most talked about wretslers in the world and he finished number four in the PWI 500 a list that I've been a part of. He is the Arch Angel David Hodges

JB: Well prior to his first match with Sting The Arch Angel gave us a look into his unique training routine lets take a look (Camera shows David and Kim walking into a large ware house like building wearing work out clothes the y go into the building showing it to be filled with a trapeze and ropes hanging from the ceiling. Camera cuts to David and Kim tying their shoes)

David: This is Florida zero gravity acrobatics studio and we're here for part one of my training ( Camera cuts to David climbing the rope as music plays in the background while David's voice is herd) I started rope climbing about two years ago when I was in the indies It really works the arms and core and cardio.(Camera shows David locking in the halo breaker The cuts back to David climbing the rope) My best time on the rope is twenty seven seconds (Camera shows David hanging from the top of the rope doing sit ups) once I get to the top I do some sit ups then climb back down ( Cuts to David and Kim on the trapeze ) Kim really got me into the trapeze stuff (Camera shows David and Kim doing a transfer and a catch) It help with me flying in the ring ( Camera shows David doing a 450 in the ring interchanging with him doing the same thing into the net under the trapeze) Ok time for the real work ( Camera cuts to David and Shad training in the ring while Kim cheers him on while Shad has him in the Scorpion Death lock)

Kim: Come on Dave turn over and break it! (David turns and breaks out the hold)

David: How long

Kim: Sixty seconds

David: That's thirty seconds to long let go again

Kim ok (Camera shows David sitting on the ring apron while cutting between photos and footage of Sting and David through their careers)

David: Am I worried I won't beat Sting. Yeah I am but am he's the Icon for a reason he's the champ for a reason. But if you ask me am I confident I can beat him I am. The reason is that I have something to prove and after this best of five series they'll be no question that I'm not a fluke Im not lucky Im just good and I am a true champion ( Camera cuts to Taz and JB at the announce table)

Taz: Well as it stands the score is one zero in favor of Sting but that could all change at the next Impact when the Icon and The Arch Angel step into the Steel cage

JB: That's right Hodges and Sting step inside the cage and only one comes out. But up next the Returning Mandy Saint takes on Madison Rayne for the final spot in the Quarter Finals (Show Cuts to break )

(Show comes back in with an over head shot of the Impact Zone as the lights go completely dark and black purple strobe lights start and Mandy's music hits)

Announcer: The following is a first round knockouts match. Introducing first representing the WLW from Memphis TN Mandy Saint! (Mandy is lowered from the rafters to the Stage wearing her new ring gear consisting of a sexy black leather corset with silver "white" magic symbols embroidered on it black tights with laced up slits on the side that expose her hips and have the same symbols on them. Black boots with silver armor like kick pads that that go up to her knees they basically look like Evan Bourne's but more feminine. Gantlet like silver and black wrist bands. And silver armbands worn under her entrance gear of a black cape and silver Xena like breast plate. Her look is rounded out by her Amy Lee inspired make up)

JB: Welcome back to 360 where we see Mandy Saint and Taz what do you think of Mandy's new look (Mandy does a running jump over the rope then takes off the armor and cape)

Taz: I like it but she seems so focused on her ex girlfriend that she's consumed almost by revenge and that could be a problem (Madison Rayne's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Seattle Washington Madison Rayne!

JB: The three time Knockouts champ on her way to the ring looking to make it a fourth regin by winning this tournament.

Taz: That maybe but she has to get passed very angry determined Mandy Saint

The bell rings and Mandy hits Madison with a Lou Thez press and lets loose with rights and lefts.

JB: Mandy right away with the Lou Thez press unloading with those rights and lefts

Taz: If I'm Madison I want to watch out for the punches of Mandy Saint given the Muay Thai background she has.

Mandy picks Madison up and goes for an Irish whip but Madison reverses it. Mandy bounces off the ropes and hits her with a spinning heel kick knocking her to the mat. Mandy then picks Madison up and toss her into a corner she then leap frogs over her onto top picks her up by the wrist to the top rope and hits her with the deathly hallows (Big Ben Bash/ Wrist clutch, Blue Thunder Driver, with a leg drop) then covers her.

JB: Mandy with that sick move off the top rope cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: The Winner of this Match Mandy Saint! ( Mandy's music hits and she rolls out of the ring and gets close to the camera)

Mandy: The fates have decided Tay you're mine you can't hide forever sweetie

Taz: Well capping off a great night Mandy Saint advances to the Quarter finals and has eye's on the title and her EX (show fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's this for this chapter what do you think of the tournament and the best of five so far and what do you think of Mandy's new look and finisher. Anyway reviews are love also this is my first fic to break 100 reviews so Yay me! Anyway SDRout! **


	53. Into The Cage

**A/N: What up Angel Nation its me SDR its time for the next mile in the path of our hero Also we'll get set for the Semi finals in tournament and the second match in the best of five series between Sting and David so lets get going.**

* * *

**Impact: (Show opens with an over head shot of the arena in Alabama as Mickie James's theme hits)**

Mike: Impact live from Huntsville AL! we welcome you to Impact and Taz what away to kick off Impact

Announcer: The following contest is a knockouts title tournament quarter final match introducing first from Richmond VA Mickie James!

Taz: Well Hardcore country looking to regain her title but she has a tuff opponent to get through tonight. (Finishes as the lights go dark and the purple and black strobe lights start in time to the beat of Mandy's Music)

Announcer: And her opponent representing the WLW from Memphis TN Mandy Saint! (Mandy is lowered to the stage in her new ring gear that she wore on 360)

Mike: Well here is the woman on a mission for revenge and a quest for gold Mandy Saint (Gets into the ring and take off the armor and cape)

Taz: Not for nothing both these women former champs and had a couple run ins in the other company and you gotta wonder how that factors into this match ( The bell rings and Mandy and Mickie start sizing each other up)

Mike: Well lets find out as this match gets started.

Mickie catches Mandy with boot the mid section and hooks her for a tornado DDT but Mandy plants her feet and counters with a back body drop. She then grabs Mickie and hits her with a back breaker. Then hits her with a front flip leg drop and then goes for the pin only getting two. Mandy then picks her up and whips her into the corner. Mandy then goes for a double handspring elbow. But Mickie gets her boot up and goes for the cover only getting one. Mandy and Mickie get up. Mickie goes for a right hand but M blocks it and hits her with a left hook followed by a right cross. Then a round knee to the ribs. Followed by a push kick and jumping roundhouse kick the face. She then grabs Mickie's wrist and hit her with the Deathly Hallows (Big Ben Bash/ Wrist wrench Blue Thunder Driver Leg drop) then covers her.

Taz: Well that move Mandy with that move she calls the Deathly Hallows cover 1,2,3 !

Announcer: The winner of this match Mandy Saint! (Mandy's music hits and the ref raises her hand)

Mike: Well Taz Mandy Saint advances to the semi finals of the Knockouts tournament but the match everyone will be talking about is match number two in the best of five series for the world title inside the steel cage

Taz: That's right it's the Icon vs. The Arch Angel inside the cage and that's the main event later tonight ( show cuts to break)

**During the Break ( Camera shows a black and white transparent shot of a woman's hands as she puts on nail polish projected over the sunset strip as the song Seven Sins by Maria Kanellis plays in the background the Camera then shows only the woman's lips as she put on lipstick. The screen then goes black and the words coming soon goes across the screen in red)**

**Later that night : ( Camera gets a shot of Taz and Mike)**

Mike: Well Taz on a night where we've seen so much action we're gonna take it up to Christy to announcer the next match ( Camera pans over to Christy in the ring as Tara's theme hits)

Christy: the following contest is set for one fall introducing first representing the WLW from San Bernadeno CA Tara ! (Tara rides to the ring wearing her orangeish red Spider web print sports bra top and matching skirt)

Taz: Well the beautiful cougarlicous Tara ready to go in this quarter final match looking to get back on top here and win the Knockouts tournament and I think she has great chance to win this whole thing. (Kim's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent also representing the WLW from Newberry County SC Kim Blackthorn! (Kim makes her way to the ring in an orange and black version of her new ring gear)

Mike: Well Tara maybe the front runner in your mind but she has to get by a very hungry very determined Kim Blackthorn. And Taz can you imagine if her boyfriend The Arch Angel won the Heavyweight title and she won the Knockouts title ( The bell rings and Kim hits Tara with a standing dropkick)

Taz: Well we'll see as Kim starts things off with that beautiful standing dropkick

Kim goes for a standing moonsault but catches herself as Tara gets to her feet. Tara goes for a clothesline but Kim ducks it and goes for a super kick but Tara catches it and hits her with a single leg take down then goes for a single leg Boston crab. But Kim kicks out of it. Making Tara stagger back. Kim does a hip up then catches Tara with bull dog. Then hit her with a low dropkick

Mike: There's that hunger you talked about from Kim Taz (Kim picks Tara up for the double flip Asai DDT)

Kim goes into a flip but Tara turns it into a gutshot widows peak then goes for a pin but Kim kicks out. Tara picks Kim up and goes for a belly to belly suplex but Kim grabs Tara's neck and hit a hangman's neck breaker. She then gets an almost sadistic look in her eye and walks a cross the ring to the top rope.

Taz: Looks like Kim's gonna go high risk.

Kim goes to the top rope and hits Tara with a Swanton bomb and hooks her leg for the pin.

Mike: Kim with that swanton cover 1,2,3 and Kim advances to the semi finals at No Surrender

Announcer: The winner of this match Kim Blackthorn ! (Kim stands up and helps Tara to her to her feet and hugs her and they both leave the ring as the ring crew brings out the cage)

Taz: Well Kim wins but Mike looks what's coming to the ring

Mike: Steel cage main event when we come back (Show goes to break)

(Show come back from break showing high lights of the first match Between Sting and David all the way to the end where Tay spraying David in the face and tapping before cutting to Sting in the gym)

Sting: Well what happened was I saw what happened and wanted to re start the match but David said no(Camera shows David telling Sting no then cuts to David in his work out clothes sitting on the ring apron)

David: I Honestly think I might've tapped even if Tay hadn't interfered but point is she did (Shows Tay spraying him with the mace then cuts to Sting)

Sting: David is one of the best in ring competitors I've ever met and I want to honor and test that competitive and I want to do it fair and right now is inside the Cage(Camera cuts to David)

David: I am a bit nervous to be in a steel cage with Sting but that's not gonna stop me from going in there and doing what needs to be done and that's getting a win (Cuts to Sting)

Sting: I have no doubt in my mind that David will try his best to get the tittle but he needs to know I'll do my best to keep it (Camera goes the cages just as the lights go out and David's music and pyro hits)

Announcer: The following Contest is your main event and is a steel cage match in the best of five series for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship introducing first the leader of the WLW and one half of the TNA World Tag team and IWGP tag champs weighing in at 219lbs from Newberry County SC The Arch Angel David Hodges ! (David makes his way to the cage in his baggy white Strap pants with silver studded wings on them and a white wife beater with a cross on the front with his hair in in a ponytail)

Mike: Well Taz we herd the thoughts of both men respect each other and now they meet inside a steel cage (David goes into the cage and takes off the wife beater)

Taz: Mike these two do respect each other but when that cage closes its just two men fighting for the gold (Finishes as Sting's music hits )

Announcer: And his opponent The TNA world heavyweight Champion weighing in at 250lbs from Venice Beach CA The Icon Sting!

Taz: Well here comes the Icon the Champion Sting.

Mike: and after losing that title briefly to MR. Anderson for a week you have to wonder what's going through Sting's mind. ( Sting walks around the Cage before going into it)

Taz: If I'm Sting I'm thinking do not under estimate the hunger and intensity of Hodges

Mike: Well as the cage is locked at the bell has rung and this match is underway

David and Sting go into a collar and elbow hold. David quickly turns it into a Irish whip. Sting bounces off the and David hits him with a standing cross body followed by a standing moonsault.

Mike: Well Hodges off to an Early lead but can he keep it we'll find out when we come back ( Show goes to break)

(Show comes back with Sting hitting David with a reverse fisherman's suplex)

Taz: Welcome back to Impact where Sting has re taken the lead (Camera shows what happened during the break while Sting picks David up and whips him into the Corner and starts chopping him)

Mike: Well it was all Hodges until the miss calculation on the corkscrew moonsault and the Icon has ben dominant ever since

Sting pulls David out of the corner and whips him into the rope making him hit his head on the cage and bust himself open and hit the mat. Sting tells the ref to open the cage door. As he makes his way over David hit him with the wing and prayer.

Taz: Hodges with the Wing and a prayer and Hodges back in control (David points to the sky with a crazed look in his eyes and sets Sting up for the Michael Sword)

Mike: and as we see the crazed look in his eyes Hodges is going (David hits the move) MICHAEL SWORD! Cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: The winner of this Match The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David's music hits and he helps Sting up and shakes his hand)

Taz: Well the score is now one, one going into no surrender and you have to wonder what match Hodges has planned (Camera goes to black)

* * *

**360 (Show goes through its normal intro then shows an overhead shot of the ring as MsChif's music hits)**

Announcer: The following is a Knockouts battle royal introducing representing the WLW from the inferno MsChif! And already the ring representing Mast Media Lacey Von Erich and Lydia Dumas!

JB: Well welcome to 360 JB and Taz at ringside where we are getting set for some unique knockouts action

Taz: That's right wildcard Knockouts winner gets to go to the semi finals against the winner of the Tay vs. Cass match. (Finishes as ODB's music hits)

Announcer: And from Minneapolis Minnesota ODB!

JB: well the three time Knockouts champion looking to make it four by getting into this match ( Finishes as Sarita's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Mexico City Mexico Sarita

Taz: Well the two time knockouts tag champ looking for a shot at the gold in this match. (Finishes as Katie's theme hits)

Announcer: And representing the WLW from Newberry County SC one Half of the TNA and IWGP JR world tag champions The Renegade Katie Perritt ! ( Katie makes her way to the ring wearing her green and black ring gear)

JB: Well one half of the tag champs looking to gain her first singles title (Katie hops into the ring and the bell rings an the knockouts start going for one another)

Taz: well the bell rings and…. JB look at this (Lacey and Lydia leave the ring and stand on the apron)

Katie and MsChif send Sarita over the top rope then focus on ODB who hits them with a double clothesline

JB: Well The Renegade and MsChif using the double team tactics already eliminating Sarita now trying to do the same with ODB (MsChif and Katie get to their feet and hit ODB with double Irish whip)

Taz: Well the WLW will always work together ( MsChif and Katie try to push ODB over the top rope but Lacey and Lydia come up behind them and pushes all three of them over)

JB: Well its the triple elimination by Mast Media now its down to Lydia and Lacey

Lydia and Lacey look at each other then Lacey throws herself over the rope and Lydia's music hits

Announcer: The winner of this match Lydia Dumas !

Taz: Well after some shenanigans Lydia advances to the semi finals

JB: But whose gonna be her opponent later tonight But coming up next The Arch Angel will announce the stipulation for match three at No Surrender ( Camera cuts to break)

(Show comes back inside the Mast Media locker room)

Tay: Great guys now everything is falling in place and all I have to do is win three more (a delivery guy comes in carrying a flower box)

Vanessa: What do you want

Delivery guy: I have a delivery for Tay Calloway (Tay snatches the box away)

Tay: You may go

Lacey: whose it from ?

Tay: Its from Mandy (Tay opens the box and drops revealing the black roses and rattle snake inside) Ahh! F***k! (Camera cuts out to David standing in the ring in his street clothes with his music in the back ground)

Taz: Well the mind games of Mandy Saint continue but right now we're gonna shift gears to the Arch Angel David Hodges

JB: Taz we are all waiting to hear the stipulation and knowing Hodges its gonna be big

David: So with the score being one to one I needed a way to test my self so I've decided at No, Surrender its gonna be Sting vs. The Arch Angel in a submission match (fans cheer) And Stinger I hope you're ready (David's Music hits and he leaves the ring)

Taz: Well a submission match at No surrender the Halo Breaker vs. The Scorpion death lock it will be off the charts (show goes to break)

**Later that night: (Show comes back with an overhead shot of the arena as Tay's music hits)**

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall introducing first being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast now residing in Miami FL. Tay Calloway ( Tay makes her way to the ring in a cobalt blue and black version of her new gear (Tight cobalt and black plaid tights with suspenders and her symbol in black on the leg and black racer back midriff tank top) with a matching bandanna tied around her dreads and Vanessa is wearing her street clothes)

JB: Well two fourths of the Knockouts tag champs on their way to the ring and Taz Tay has made it this far but not with out controversy

Taz: Well that may be but she has to get past her opponent (Finishes as Cass's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent being accompanied by Angelina Love representing the WLW from Oceanside CA The She-Wolf Cass Winchester! (Cass makes her way to the ring wearing her Orange and black gear and face paint)

JB: Well if notice the She-wolf is minus the AAA cruiserweight belt. Cass saw that she couldn't make the dates to defend the title in Mexico and advocated the belt

Taz: Well JB bottom line is the She-wolf is hungry and ready for the gold

JB: Well this match is underway winner to face Lydia Dumas at NO Surrender

Cass and Tay size each other up and go into color and elbow . Cass whips Tay in to the corner and as Tay bounces off the ropes Cass hits her with an elbow making her double over. Cass then goes to bounce off the ropes for her cartwheel power bomb but Vanessa grabs her boot and trips her. Angelina then attacks her. The ref then tries to send them to back and Cass argues with the ref no one sees Tay pull something from her tights

Taz: I think Calloway pulled something from the tights there JB (Cass turns around and gets hit in the face with a roll of quarters knocking her the Mat Tay covers her and the ref counts three)

Announcer: The winner of this match Tay Calloway ! (Tay's music hits a she takes bow)

JB: Well at the end of the night its a another controversial victory for Tay Calloway but what will happen at nosuurender (Show fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Well folks next stop No surrender. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember reviews are love SDR out**


	54. No Surrender

**A/N: What up Angel Nation I'm back and this chapter will take us to No Surrender and set us up for Bound For Glory so lets get started**

* * *

**NO Surrender: ( Show goes through its video package before cutting to the Impact Zone stage where the pyro goes off before cutting over to the announce table)**

Mike: Tonight sets the pace for change tonight is No Surrender! Live from the Impact Zone! Mike Teney and Taz at ringside and what card we have for you.

Taz: That's right not one but two semi final matches in the knockouts title tournament. The winners advance and go one on one at Bound For Glory

Mike: And in our main event its match three in the best of five series between The Icon Sting and The Arch Angel David Hodges .

Taz: That's right Mike the two most talked about men our industry lock up in a battle of wills in a submission match

Mike: The score is one to one and will it be the Halo Breaker or The Scorpion Death Lock which will win tonight

Taz: Well right now we're gonna take it up to Christy Hemme for the introduction of our first match (Lydia's theme hits)

Christy: The following contest is a knockouts title tournament semi final match introducing first from Concord NC now residing in Miami Fl. Lydia Dumas! (Lydia makes her way to the ring in her red and white gear consisting of a shinny red spandex racer back tank top with white tribals on it. A pleated white plaid micro micro mini over a pair of red spandex capri leggings and black combat boots )

Mike: Well after some controversy Lydia Dumas the older sister of Mast Media president Vanessa Mast winning the wildcard battle royal to end up in this Semi final match.

Taz: Well Mike with Mast Media there is always Controversy (Finishes as Tay's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Miami FL by way of Norman OK. The Deadman's daughter Tay Calloway! ( Tay makes her way to the ring in a pink and black version of her ring gear consisting of pink plaid pants with her symbol in black on each leg. Black suspenders and a pink tank top with her dreads hanging loose )

Mike: The second generation Knockout Tay Calloway ready f or action against her fellow Mast Media associate Lydia in what could be another travesty of a Mast Media

Taz: We've seen in the past Mast media don't really like to mix it up it with each other

Mike: Well Taz this match is underway Lydia Dumas vs. Tay Calloway

Tay and Lydia size each other up . Tay hits Lydia with a drop kick and Lydia does a Shawn Michael's over sell. And Tay pins her and gets the three as the fans boo

Announcer: The winner of this match Tay Calaway! (Tay's music hits and she and Lydia jump around)

Taz: Well Mast Media with another controversial match

Mike: Well what ever the reason Tay Calaway advances to the finals her opponent at Bound For Glory will be determined later tonight

**Later that night:**

Mike: Well Taz after that trilling defense of the X- Division title by Grayson Shaw we move on to some more WLW members

Taz: That's Right Knockouts tournament action and it goes down right now (Lights go out and Mandy's music and lights hit )

Announcer: The following contest is a Knockouts tournament semi final match introducing first from Memphis TN Mandy Saint !(Mandy is lowered to the stage in her now normal ring gear and armor then makes her way to the ring)

Mike: Well the fist of two WLW members in this match the woman on a mission of vengeance Mandy Saint on her way to the ring

Taz: The intensity in the eyes says it Mike Mandy Saint is out for blood and gold and she'll try to get further tonight (Finishes as Kim's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Newberry County SC. Kim Blackthorn! (Kim makes her way to the ring in a Black and orange version of her gear )

Mike: The Dark Queen of the Wasteland the only knockout in the WLW never to hold a title Kim Blackthorn

Taz: The hungry and at times crazy girlfriend of the Arch Angel ready for her shot at the gold (Kim gets in the ring and she and Mandy stare at each other just

Mike: Well the match under way the winner will face Tay Calaway at BFG ( Mandy Kim shake hands and start circling the ring)

Taz: Well the handshake and these two are ready to go

Mandy and Kim lock up in a collar and elbow . Mandy waste little time giving Kim a Muai Thai knee to the mid section followed by a hip toss. Kim lands on her feet and counters with a low round house to the back of the legs. Knocking Mandy to one knee. Kim then goes for a shinning wizard but Mandy blocks it knocking Kim on her back . She then gets to her feet and goes for a leg lock but Kim grabs her arms and rolls her up for a victory roll into a pin only getting a two when Mandy kicks out and sends her into the ropes. Mandy does a hip up and goes for a clothes line but goes over the top rope when Kim low bridges her. Kim points to the rope and the fans cheer as she climbs to the top rope and hits a shooting star press on Mandy

Mike: Kim Blackthorn with that shooting star press to the outside on Mandy Saint (Ref starts the ten count as Kim gets to her feet and picks up Mandy and rolls her into the ring)

Taz: It looks like Kim may have busted her lip as we see her roll Mandy into the ring (Kim hooks Mandy's leg and goes for a pin)

Mike: Cover 1,2….. (Mandy reverses the pin with a roll up) Mandy With the roll up 1,2,3!

Mandy: Mandy wins!

Announcer: The winner of this match Mandy Saint! (Mandy's Theme hits ( and the Camera show's Kim pounding her fist in the mat)

Taz: Well Mandy Saint winning and will go on to face her Ex girlfriend at BFG But fellow WLW Kim Blackthorn not happy (Mandy helps Kim up and hugs her)

Mike: Well the honor and friendship among the WLW members that we're always talk about at the end of the day they're still friends still loyal

**Later that night:**

Mike: Taz the match that we have all been waiting for has arrived. The Scorpion Death Lock vs The Halo Breaker in Match number three of the best of five series for the world Heavyweight title

Taz: With the score at one to one and either Sting or Hodges is gonna tap out (Finishes as the Lights go out and David's pyro and music hits)

Announcer: The following is your main event and is a Submission match! Introducing first from Newberry SC weighing in at 220lbs one half of the TNA world tag team and IWGP Jr heavyweight tag champs The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David makes his way to the ring in his Goku inspired ring gear (see chapter 32 for description) minus the tank top with his dreads spray dyed blonde)

Mike: The unique innovative charismatic Arch Angel David Hodges on his way to the ring and Taz he looks all business

Taz: Well Hodges is focused on that title focused on beating Sting and he's gonna have to be if he wants to win tonight (finishes as Sting's Music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent from Vince Beach CA weighing in at 250lbs the TNA World Heavyweight Champion The Icon Sting!

Mike: The world Heavyweight Champion The Icon Sting ready for action as he makes his way to the ring and Taz with the score being one, one now you have to wonder what's going on the mind of and what's the strategy of The Icon

Taz: If I'm Sting I'm thinking ground Hodges right off cause if he gets cooking it could be all over for Sting

Mike: Well Taz this match underway and it Match Number Three in the best of five series for the world title

David hits Sting with an Angel press as soon as the bell rings and starts hitting him with rights and lefts. He then gets up quickly gets up and slaps on the Halo Breaker (Sharpshooter with a bridge) in the middle of the ring

Taz: Halo breaker! The Arch Angel with that Halo breaker locked in! ( Sting tries to break the hold and David shifts it into a Muta lock)

Mike: Now Hodges shifting the Halo Breaker into Muta lock

Taz: The champ struggling to break that hold and I don't think he can ( Sting reluctantly taps out )

Mike: Sting taps out Sting taps out!

Announcer: Here is your winner The Arch Angel David Hodges ! ( David's theme hit and he gets up and raises his hands then calls for a mic)

Taz: Well The Angel calling for the mic

David: Cut the music . Stinger I just wanna tell you Impact this Thursday you and me last man standing match! (David helps Sting up then leaves the ring and the show fades to black)

* * *

**Impact (After the first match Mast Media theme hits and Vanessa, Lydia, Lacey and Tay all wearing street clothes with** **Lacey and** **Lydia carrying the knockouts tag belts and Vanessa carrying a mic)**

Mike: Welcome back to Impact as the controversial Mast Media comes to the ring

Taz: Well controversial as they maybe controversial but they are successful Mike they have the Knockouts tag titles and Tay Calaway getting a shot at the Knock outs title at Bound For Glory Mast Media seems to be on top of their game right now

Vanessa: (Fans boo) Shut up! Cause incase you didn't know we're the elite! (boo) Not only do we have possession of the Knockouts tag belts but come Bound For Glory when my girl Tay destroys her ex Mandy we will have the Knockouts title (Boo)

Mike: Well Mast Media not making any friends tonight

Vanessa: And even though you don't deserve it I am going to give you the first look at our newest acquisition. The tag team that will dominate the tag team division and bring the titles where they be long to the Media ladies and gentlemen I give you Tristan Devlin and Alex Velez The Entitled!

Taz: The Entitled ? ( Screen fills with the image of a G5 Jet landing at a private air strip as _Money_ by I Fight Dragons plays in the background. Out of the jet steps a well built buff Cuban young man in his early to mid twenties with short jelled curly hair (Alex) and a well built buff White young man with Blonde hair cut like Patrick Stump from fall out boy's current hair cut(Tristan). Both are dressed in night club clothes and sunglasses The two walk over two a sky cap who hands them each a briefcase full of cash. The two then each get into the two convertible Ferraris (Tristan red, Alex Black ) and speed off . Screen cuts to them in a club and taking two girls from two guys at the bar then cuts to them in the VIP throwing money around then them making out with the girls Before cutting to a screen that says Don't you wish you where Entitled then back to the ring)

Vanessa: That's a tag team that's a team that's gonna win championships and no other team will be able to beat them. Because no one beats the media ( The Mast Media theme hits and they all leave the ring and the Camera cuts back stage to Grayson and Shad in street clothes)

Grayson: I'll give Vanessa this her boys are cute but They're from Miami and we're New York one of the toughest city's in the world a city that breed's champions (slaps the X-division belt)

Shad: That's right Grayson Brooklyn and The Village baby all converge in the Wasteland and if anybody is gonna be the newest hot tag team its gonna be us and we're gonna prove it when we beat Ink Inc at Bound For glory to become number one contenders for the TNA world tag team titles

Grayson: That's right at Bound For Glory The world will be introduce to Monster Glam (Show fades to break)

**Later That Night:**

Mike: Well Taz it's the match that we have been waiting for. A match that we can see a new world champion crowned

Taz: that's right the rubber match as it where match number four in the best five series for the world heavyweight title where the score stands two to one in favor of The Arch Angel David Hodges

Mike: Tonight in this last Man Standing match we could see a new champion ( Finishes as David's music hits)

Announcer: The following is you r main event and is a last man standing match1 Introducing first from Newberry County SC one half of the TNA World Tag Team and TWGP JR Heavy weight Champions the Arch Angel David Hodges! ( David makes his way to the ring in his lime and black ring pants with his hair still blonde)

Taz: the man who calls himself the Angelic warrior of wrestling The Arch Angel David Hodges. We saw this past Sunday at No Surrender the submission victory in just under three minutes by Hodges will we see a repeat and gain a new champ tonight (Finishes as Sting's music hits)

Announcer: and his opponent from Vince Beach CA. Weighing in at 250lbs the TNA World Heavy Weight Champion The Icon Sting ! (As Sting makes his way to the ring David ask for a mic)

Mike: Looks like Hodges is asking for a mic Taz

David: Whoa, whoa Sting before we do this hear me out

Taz: Looks like Hodges might have had change of heart here Mike

David: Sting I've been thinking I don't want to do it like this man I don't want to beat you on Impact for the belt. The fans don't wanna see me win the belt on Impact (fans cheer) And if this does go to Bound for Glory I want you at a hundred percent. And lets face it after tonight neither one of us maybe at our best after tonight. So what I propose is that the two of us walk out of this ring then at Bound For Glory you and me in the Angel's Wrath Match (fans cheer as David holds out his hand to Sting)

Mike: Hodges saying they should call the match a draw and meet in the Angel's Wrath Match at Bound For Glory

Taz: Well what's Sting gonna Do here ( Sting takes the mic from David)

Sting: Hodges at Bound For Glory its show time! (Sting and David shake hands and the show fades to black as Stings music hits)

* * *

**A/N: Hey Folks this is it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it please review. Well anyway peace and love SDR out**


	55. Bound For Glory

**A/N: What up Angel Nation its is time for the moment you've been waiting for the return of the Angel's Wrath match. Also we'll finally see Mandy vs. Tay so lets get started**

* * *

**Bound For Glory: ( Show opens with a video package highlighting Sting and David's series then cuts to David in street clothes in an empty arena talking while cutting to him training. David: This is what I've been waiting for my whole life Sting and me for the title. Camera shows Sting standing across from David in the ring then cuts to him training and cuts to him in street clothes Sting: Dave's a great kid but I will do what ever it takes to keep my belt. Cuts to David. David: Tonight I prove to the world that I'm not a fluke champion and I'm not overrated. Video goes into a normal intro and crowd shot and pyro)**

Mike: Live from the city of brotherly love we bring you our biggest pay-per-view event of the year we bring you Bound For Glory! Good evening fans Mike Teney and Taz at ringside and tonight is going to change the land scape of Impact wrestling

Taz: That's right tonight we will crown a new knockouts champion when Mandy Saint goes against her ex girlfriend Tay Calaway for the title tonight

Mike: Then its robes wrapped in barbed wire the ring mat covered in thumb tacks the title hanging above a twenty foot scaffold all weapons are legal Its the first ever Angel's Wrath match in this company and its for the world title. It's The Icon Sting vs. The Arch Angel David Hodges in the Main event

Taz: That's right both The Icon and The Arch Angel will both walk into this match but only one will walk out (Finishes just as Ink Inc.'s theme hits)

Mike: Well that's all later but right now lets get into our first match

Announcer: The following contest is a number one contenders match for the TNA world tag team championship. Introducing first at a total combined weight of 390lbs Jesse Neal and Shannon Moore Ink Inc!

Taz: tag team action to start things off as we see Jesse Neal and Shannon Moore ready for action looking to become number one contenders for the tag titles. (Finishes as the lights go dim and flash in colors as _Pressure _by Skindred hits)

Announcer: And their opponents representing the Wasteland Warriors from New York at a total combined weight of 510lbs Shad The Beast Gaspard and the TNA X-Division champion The Glamorous Grayson Shaw the team of Muscle Glam! ( Grayson and Shad make their way to the ring . Shad is wearing red speedo style trunks with white tribals and black pin stripes around them. And Shad printed on the front in old English letters and "The beast printed on the back. Black knee pads and boots. Grayson is wearing his red vinyl speedo trunks with white fringe and harts on them and matching boots and elbow length fingerless gloves as usual his makeup and hair matches his gear and he is wearing his X division title)

Mike: Well the new team Muscle Glam making their debut tonight

Taz: Mike I for one am excited to see what the X- Division champ and big Shad do as a team here

Mike: Well the winner's get a shot at The Renegade Angels

Taz: Well this match is underway and its Big Shad and Jesse Neal starting things off

Jesse goes at Shad with a forearm but Shad ducks it and counters with a discus punch to the back of the head followed by a running bulldog. Shad then tags in Grayson. Grayson hops on the top rope hits Jesse with a frog splash and goes for the cover. But the ref stops the count when he sees Jesse's foot under the ropes.

Mike: Near fall by Shaw and this match continues

Grayson picks up Jesse and hits him with a right hand then whips him into his corner where Shannon gives him a blind tag. Shannon comes in and goes for a spinning wheel kick and Grayson hits him with a standing missile dropkick. Shannon rolls through and hits a charging Grayson with a arm drag. Grayson rolls through and lands on his feet. Shannon charges him and Grayson hits him with a back body drop. He then blows him a kiss and tags in Shad. Who climbs to the top rope while Grayson sets him up for the Glamor hammer (Burning hammer) As he executes the move Shad comes off the rope with a lariat then gets the cover

Announcer: The Winners of this match Muscle Glam! (Shad and Grayson's theme hits)

Taz: Well the new team of Muscle Glam get there shot at the titles against fellow WLW members the Renegade Angels

**Later that night:**

Mike: Well Taz its time for the first of our two title matches tonight.

Taz: That's right the knockouts title is on the line Mandy Saint vs. Tay Calaway in what is set to be a grudge match between the former couple

Mike: Well lets take a look at this rivalry (Camera cuts to Mandy sittng in an empty arena dressed in all black street clothes)

Mandy: Tay and I were more than a tag team we loved each other (Camera shows Tay and Mandy wining the Knockouts tag titles) Then something changed ( Goes into a series of clips leading to Tay turning on Mandy then cuts to Tay in street clothes)

Tay: I've always been better than her and too good for her (Shows Tay beating up Mandy)

Mandy: She betrayed me . She broke my heart and now she must pay for her sins and I will destroy her (cuts to Tay)

Tay: She's a none factor and tonight I prove that ( Camera suts to in over head shot of the arena as the lights out and _What You Want_ by Evan Essence hits along with purple and black strobe lights)

Announcer: The following contest is for the TNA Knockouts Championship introducing first from Memphis TN. Representing the WLW Mandy Saint (Mandy is lowered to the stage in a crimson and black version of her new ring gear consisting of a crimson leather corset that shows her belly button with black occult symbols on it. Matching tights with cuts on the hips . Black armor like kick pads and black armored gauntlets. And a black version of her Xena like breast plate with a crimson cape. Her make up is done in Amy Lee like fashion to match her gear colors)

Mike: Well here she is the black fury of the Wasteland Mandy Saint . And Taz she walks to the ring you can see in her eyes she's the very model of the phrase Hell Knowith no fury like a women scorned. (Mandy gets in the ring and stands on the second rope and takes off the breast plate and cape)

Taz: Mike that statement is right on the money Mandy Saint has said time and time again she wants blood and she intends to get it tonight (Finishes as Tay's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Miami FL by way of Norman OK. Tay Calaway (Tay Makes her way to the ring in her white and silver and gold ring gear consisting of white plaid pants with her symbol done in gold and silver on each leg with gold and silver suspenders white boots and a white and gold racer back tank top with her dreads hanging down)

Mike: Well its the queen of controversy Mast Media's chosen champion Tay Calaway making her way to the ring. And Taz when you think of all the history these two have. You gotta wonder how these two will approach this match

Taz: You've got a point these two were once life long friends and girlfriends as well tag partners about to go at it and it is gonna explode ( The ref holds up the knockouts belt and calls for the bell)

Mike: Well the bell has rung and this match is underway

Mandy and Tay circle the ring sizing each other up. They then go into a collar and elbow hold . Mandy breaks the hold and whips Tay into a corner. Mandy goes for a splash but Tay puts her boots up making her stagger. Tay then grabs the back of Mandy's head and hits her with a jumping knee to the face. Making Mandy fall back first onto the mat. Tay goes to grab Mandy's leg but Mandy pulls her into a triangle choke. But Tay uses her strength to pick Mandy up making her break the hold then hits her with a power bomb. Then she tries for a cover only getting two before Mandy kicks out

Taz: Near pin attempt by Calaway and Mandy kicks out

Mandy gets up and starts trading rights and lefts with Tay. Mandy hits her with an upper cut and they continue punching each other

Mike: Neither one of these two seem to be gaining any real leverage over the other Taz (Tay hits Mandy with a left making her double over)

Taz: Like I said Mike these two know each other inside and out and when you get down to it they both want to be champion and they want to destroy each other to get to the belt (Tay Grabs Mandy's hair and hits her with a spinning sit out face buster busting Mandy's lip)

Mike: Sit out face buster and Mandy is busted open

Tay goes to the outside of the ring and climbs to the top rope . Mandy gets to her feet and pulls the ropes making Tay rope her self. She then grabs Tay's head and climbs to the top rope and hits her with a superplex . She then locks on the Manaconda vice ( modified anaconda vice)

Taz: Mandy with that Manaconda vice locked in and Calaway struggling to get out.

Mike: We've seen Mandy tap people out to that hold before

Taz: Mike that hold puts a lot of stress on the neck are and in a match like this you need everything working top levels

Tay plants her feet and pulls herself and Mandy to her feet and breaks the hold and hits Mandy with a jaw breaker taking Mandy to her knees. Tay then bounces off the set of ropes she's closest to. Then the opposite side and goes for a jumping shoulder tackle but Mandy tosses her over the top rope with a back body drop. Making Tay hang her knee on the guard rail before hitting the floor and causing the fans to start the this is wrestling chants

Mike: Big back body drop by Mandy Saint sends Tay up and out of the ring ( Tay tries to stand up but clutches her left knee)

Taz: I think Calaway may have hurt her knee (Mandy bounces of the ropes breaks into a run and hits Tay with corkscrew body splash) Oh my God!

Mike: Big corkscrew body splash by Mandy Saint and referee Brian Hebner starts the ten count

Mandy picks Tay up by her dreads and slams her into a the ring steps busting her open then rolls her into the ring

Taz: Tay Calaway busted open looking more like Ric Flair than her dad at the moment just blood blonde hair Mike

Mandy grabs Tay by the hair and goes to punch her but Tay chop blocks her and locks in her version of the Crossface.

Mike: Tay Calaway with the cross face locked in and it could be all over right here Taz

Mandy puts her foot on the bottom rope but Tay holds it for the whole four seconds before breaking the hold. Tay picks Mandy up for a pile driver but Mandy turns it into a tilt a whirl head scissors. She then stands Tay up and hits her with a few Muai Thai knees to the ribs. Then bounces of the ropes and hits her with a scissors kick. Mandy then picks her up and tosses her back first into the corner then sets her on the top rope. The climbs up the backside of the ropes and pulls Tay up and hits her with the Deathly Hallows (Big Ben Bash)

Taz: Deathly Hallows connects and this is all over (Mandy covers Tay)

Mike: Cover 1,2,3 and we have a new knockouts champion

Announcer: Here is your winner and new TNA Knockouts Champion Mandy Saint (Mandy's Music hits and the ref hand her the belt and she rolls out of the ring and stands on the barricade holding up the belt as the fans pat her on the back and all the female WLW members come out and celebrate)

Taz: Mandy Saint did what she sat out to do. She is the new Knockouts Champion and look Tay Calaway she is just a mess

Mike: Well Mandy Saint helps the WLW capture one of the two titles they wanted tonight but will the trend continue

**Later That Night: (Camera gets a shot of the ring ropes being wrapped around the ring ropes and the bolts of the scaffold )**

Mike: Well Taz as we see the last bolts being tightened and we see the title suspended above the scaffold its time for our Main event for the TNA World Heavyweight title in what is set to be the biggest match Impact wrestling has ever seen

Taz: That's right The Icon Sting vs. The Arch Angel David Hodges in an Angel's Wrath match and Mike would you run down the rules for the fans who may not know

Mike: Well all weapons are legal falls count anywhere in order to win you must first climb the scaffold and remove the title from above the scaffold and pin your opponent if you can.

Taz: With that in mind we take it up to JB with the introductions

JB: Ladies and Gentlemen this is your main event and is an Angel's Wrath match and is for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship! (Lights go out and David's intro Theme and pyro hits) Introducing first the challenger from Newberry County SC weighing in at 219lb one half of The World and IWGP JR Heavyweight tag champs The Arch Angel David Hodges ! ( David appears knealing like he's praying and makes his way to the ring wearing his new ring gear consisting of dark blood red baggy pants with a black V shape one each leg starting at his hip and stopping past his knee trimmed gold a filled in with black with his Arch Angel symbol in silver in the middle on his left leg and a silver Catholic Cross in the middle on right leg. A pair of black and red fingerless gloves . A red and silver sleeveless hooded chainmail shirt with his dreads braided back in cornrows and his normal black boots)

Mike: There he is the focused and confident Arch Angel David Hodges on his way to the ring. (David does his normal entrance and takes the chainmail off)

Taz: Hodges holds two victories over the Stinger tonight here in his match he could walk away with the gold (Finishes as Stings music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent from Vince Beach CA. Weighing in at 250lbs. He is the TNA World Heavyweight champion He is the Icon Sting!

Mike: Taz I just thought of something. How do you think Sting is gonna navigate the scaffold

Taz: Well Mike I'm not gonna lie to you Hodges has a major advantage going into this match and if I'm Sting I want to out David's speed from the jump take that agility and speed from him so he can't climb or that he's slowed down (Sting takes off his jacket and walks to the middle of the ring and stares face to face with David as the ref calls bell)

Mike: Well Taz The bell has rung and this match is underway

David and Sting go into a collar and elbow lock. David shifts it into a headlock. Sting pushes out of it then whips David into the ropes back first. Making David cut his back on the barb wire and fall to his knees. Sting then goes over and picks David up and sets up for a power bomb but David stomps his foot and hits him with a T-Bone suplex. David then runs up the closest corner hits Sting with a corkscrew moonsault

Taz: Hodge with that moonsault after the T-bone suplex and look at the back of Hodges and Sting (Camera shows the cuts on David's back and the few tacks stuck in Sting's as David pulls Sting up)

David hits Sting with a right hand then goes for another but Sting blocks it and kicks him in the mid section. Sting then gives him an Irish whip into a corner . He then hits him with a Stinger splash making David fall in a s seated position and begins stomping him . Sting then goes to the others side of the ring and out to the apron and starts to climb the scaffold And doesn't see David get up . David runs over to the corner and drop kicks the scaffold knocking Sting off onto the floor.

Mike: The Arch Angel with that amazing dropkick now Hodges going to the outside

David goes to where Sting is on all fours by the apron. As he goes to pick Sting up he takes a low blow from Stings bat making him double over

Mike: The Stinger with the bat to The Angel and I think Sting may be in control here Taz

Sting drops the bat and hits David with the scorpion death drop busting him open and Mk him grab his collar area and roll around.

Taz: I think you're right Mike that scorpion death drop just busting Hodges open and I think Hodges might've aggravated that neck injury

David crawls away from Sting and gets to one knee. And pulls something from his waist band as Sting follows him. When Sting gets close enough David hits him with a fireball blinding him and making the fans cheer.

Mike: Fireball by Hodges and all of Philadelphia is on their feet ! ( David grabs stunned sting by the hair and rams him into the ring post busting him open and then rolls Sting into The Ring and hits him with the wing and a prayer)

Taz: Hodges Wing and a Prayer and The Arch Angel is on roll here

David goes to the outside and climbs the scaffold once he reaches the top he walks to the middle of the platform directly under the belt and instead of un hooking it he jumps off and hits Sting with a shooting star press

Mike: Shooting Star Press from twenty feet up Taz! ( Fans start a mixture of lets go Angel, Lets go Sting chants)

Taz: Hodges that wild dare devil style now both he and Sting both laid out in the middle of the ring and it's a matter of who gets up first

A dazed Sting and David each stagger to a corner on opposite sides of the ring both unaware of the other doing the same

Mike: Both Hodges and Sting climbing to the top of the scaffold and I don't think they know Notice each other

Taz: Mike they notice they just both want to win

David and Sting crawl up onto the scaffold and get their feet and start trading rights and lefts . Sting gives David a hard right upper cut knocking him over the edge. But he hangs on as Sting unhooks the belt and drops it to the ring

Mike: Sting drops the title into the ring now Hodges slowly pulling himself up

David gets back on the scaffold and hits Sting with two double axe handles then puts him in a full nelson then hits the S.A.T 2.0 ( Full Nelson Suplex into a shooting star press) Making them crash into the mat

Taz: S.A.T 2.0 from the top of the scaffold and Hodges and Sting look done for Mike ( Sting lays clutching his side. David then rolls him on his back and pins him)

Mike: Hodges with the cover 1,2….. NO! ( Sting gets his shoulder up making the fans cheer)

Taz: Hodges visibly frustrated he has to wonder what he has to do to put Sting away

David gets to his feet a with a crazed Edge like look in his eyes as Sting gets to his David goes to kick Sting in the midsection but Sting grabs his boot and drops him and Slaps on the scorpion death lock

Mike: Scorpion death lock locked in and this could be it

The ref ask David if he wants to quit and he says no. The fans start the lets go Angel chants and David turns and breaks the hold and kicks Sting into the ropes. David then goes over to the ropes and picks Sting up on his shoulders and hits him with Black Wing Cutter. Then covers Sting.

Taz: Black Wing Cutter cover 1,2,3! New Champion!

Announcer: Here's your winner and new TNA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION THE ARCH ANGEL DAVID HODGES! (David's Music hits and he goes to take the belt from the ref but Sting hands him the belt and the two hug and Sting puts the belt on David then Raises his arm and points to him and sting points to him as the confetti rains down )

Mike: Their you see the respect and admiration these two have for each other as we Crown a new world heavyweight champion. What away to cap off the night. For Taz this is Mike Teney saying good night and thanks for watching

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed peace and blessings SDR OUT!**


	56. As the world turns

**A/N: What's up Angel Nation I'm back. Now this Chapter picks up with the Impact after BFG and helps set up for Turning Point. So lets get going**

* * *

**Impact: (Show opens with highlights of the Sting vs. David ending with David ending winning the belt. Footage then cuts to Edge and the rest of the WLW in the ring all in street clothes except for Katie Cass, and Tara)**

Edge: Ladies and gentlemen the New TNA world Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! ( the lights go out and David's music hits and he makes his way to the ring in street clothes consisting of grayish black jeans and a black Arch Angel t-shirt a pair of shades and bandage over his left eyebrow and the belt draped over his left shoulder)

Mike: There he is as we bring you Impact wrestling on spike from the Macon Coliseum in Macon GA.

Taz: That's right and as we see the new world Heavyweight champion make his way to the you can see the battle scares from his match with the Icon Sting (David goes to get into the ring and Kim holds the ropes open for him and he kisses her he gets in)

Mike: (David goes to the closest corner and stands on the second rope holding up the belt and making the lights go normal) Last Sunday Hodges and Sting waged war in that Angel's Wrath match. And we have a new world champion in The Arch Angel David Hodges

David:( Fans cut him off with the Angel Nation chants before he opens his mouth and he takes off his shades)

Mike: Well The Angel Nation on there feet for their champion

David: Angel Nation Georgia if you are a child of the wasteland stand the hell up! (Fans cheer) Last Sunday we did it !(Fans cheer) I want to think Sting for giving me one of the best matches of my career. And I Want to most of all thank ever freak geek loser and out cast who rides through the wasteland with me! This is not just my second world title this our world title!(fans cheer) And I will defend this belt with every ounce of blood in my body every ounce of heart spirit I will defend this belt at every house show every pay-per-view because I do it for you! (fans cheer)

Taz: Well the Angel Nation on their feet cheering their champion

David: Now before I hog up the whole spot light I want you to give it up for my friend the dark fairy of the Wasteland your new Knockouts champion Mandy Saint! (Fans cheer as Mandy steps forward and David hands her the mic)

Mike: Well Mandy Saint who got a revenge on her ex in that bloody Knockouts title match

Mandy: First off I want to say thank you to all my fans who stuck by me (fans cheer) I'm nothing with out you thank you ! ( Fans cheer)

Taz: The very humble knockouts champion thanking the fans.

Mandy: Now everyone is wondering who gets the first shot. Now Mia, MsChif you to have your whole deal with Shimmer more so Cass Tara I know you two got a shot at the tag belts tonight so that only leaves Kim and Angelina . Angie seeing as you've this belt a couple of times I've decided that Kim its gonna be you and me at Turning point! (Fans cheer and Kim shakes Mandy's hand)

Mike: Well how about that Taz at turning point it will be the new Knockouts champ vs fellow Knock outs champ Kim Blackthorn for the title (Mandy hands the mic back to David)

Taz: I think its going to be huge

David: Well you see this is how you take over you see not only do we hold the World title we have the tag titles the X- division Title but by the end of the night my girl Renegade will be the new TV champ my girls the Daughters Of Midnight will be knockouts tag champs and we'll have all the gold and like the old saying goes he who has the gold has the power (Fans cheer) So immortal watch your backs because we're coming (The WLW theme hits and they start to leave the ring)

Mike: Well the Arch Angel Telling Immortal to watch there backs and I for one thank they should (Show cuts to break)

**During the break: ** A video set to _Money_ by I Fight Dragons shows a red 2011 Aston Martin DB9 convertible and a silver Lamborghini Murcielago pull up to a gym Tristan gets out of the Aston Martin in work out gear and Alex gets out of the Lamborghini also in work out gear. Footage then cuts to various shots of them working out. Footage then cuts to them at an upscale boutique shopping for clothes then shows Tristan's total of $3,320 and him throwing down a black card. Shows Alex's total of $ 3,330 and him lay down his black card. It then cuts to them in all white lien getting to a helicopter Then cuts to them getting out of the helicopter at a beach party in Jamaica where Vanessa greets them in in a bikini with two girls Then cuts to them in a VIP tent toasting Nevo before the screen Flashes don't you wish you were Entitled

**Back from break: ( with an over head shot of the Impact Zone as the lights switch to black and strobe lights as Katie's new theme **_**Badass**_** by Saliva hits)**

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the TNA Television Championship! Introducing first the challenger representing the WLW from Newberry County South Carolina one half of the TNA World Tag team and IWGP JR Heavyweight tag champions The Renegade Katie Perritt! ( Katie makes her way to the ring in her ring gear consisting of low rise baggy black shorts similar to David's pants but minus the starps with green winged skulls on the side and D rings hanging from them . Black combat boots and knee pads a Renegade Angel's shirt cut into a Tank top that shows her belly button and is wearing both belts a around her waist)

Mike: Well one half of the tag champs has a shot to become the first ever female TV champion here tonight Taz.

Taz: Well The Renegade is no ordinary young lady matter of fact she's said on many occasion I'm not a lady I'm the red headed bitch from down the street but tonight non the less she has a major opportunity right here tonight (Finishes Eric Young's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Nashville TN. He is the TNA World Television Champion Eric Young!

Mike: Well the unorthodox Eric Young on his way to the ring to defend the TV title.

Taz: Well EY maybe a little screwy but he's no slouch in the ring but still I think he may have his hands full here

Mike: Well this match is underway Eric Young and The Renegade Katie Perritt for the world Television title

Katie and Eric go into collar and elbow hold. Eric turns it into a hammer lock. Katie reverses it and whips Eric. Eric reverses it sending her into the ropes. Katie bounces off the ropes and hits with a cross body knocking him to the mat. Katie then hits him with a front flip leg drop. Then goes for the pin only getting a two. She then gets up and as Eric gets to his knees she goes for the Jailhouse gun (Corkscrew shining wizard) She then goes for a pin only getting two. She then gets in the ref's face and Eric rolls her up in a school boy. Then Katie kicks out. She pulls Eric up and whips him into the ropes . Eric try's to come back with a shoulder tackle but Katie leap frogs him then hits him with a spinning back fist. Then kicks him in the mid section then whips him in the corner.

Taz: The Renegade rocking and rolling here Mike.

Katie runs up hops up on the second rope and unloads ten quick right hands. She then hits him with a jumping Hangmans neck breaker.

Mike: Jumping Hangmans neck breaker by The Renegade and this could be over.

Katie does the cut throat motion then locks in the Katie Bar ( Texas Clover leaf)

Taz: Katie Bar locked in the center of the ring (Eric taps out)

Mike: And Eric Young taps and we have a new Television champion! (Katie's music hits)

Announcer: The winner and new TNA World Television Champion ! The Renegade Katie Perritt! (Katie jumps on the second rope and holds the belt up to the cheering crowd)

Taz: Mike we're are in the presence of history not only is the first African American TNA World Champion as one half of tag champs but now the first ever Female to hold the TV title is part of the tag champs

Mike: Not only that but the WLW just needs one more title and they in their words will have all the power

**Later That Night: (Camera gets an over head sot of the Arena as a graphic of the Knockouts tag belts title)**

Mike: Taz its time for our main event the Knockouts tag titles on the line now (Finishes as Tara's theme hits)

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the Knockouts tag team championship introducing first representing the WLW from Northern CA. being accompanied by Angelina Love the team of Tara and The She-Wolf Cass Winchester The Daughters Of Midnight (Tara Angelina and Cass make their way to the ring. Cass is wearing a new version of her gear consisting of long leather tights that are red on the left leg and black on the right and a matching sports bra like top with a white spider web patter on it with her wolf's head symbol in the middle. On the left leg of her tights is her wolf's head symbol done in black white red. And a red black and white spider web on the right leg and usual boots and feathers in hair. Her face paint is done in red black and white in a cross between Aja Kong and Kyoko Inoune Tara is wearing a matching gear except with a spider on her top both are wearing their WLW biker vest and Angelina is wearing street clothes)

Taz: Well the daughters of mid night one of the two Knockouts team from the WLW making their way to the ring

Mike: The team made up of former women's champions and a former X-division champion getting their second shot at the Knock outs tag belts (Finishes as Lydia's theme _Like A Star_ by Porcelain Black hits)

Announcer: And their opponents representing Mast Media from Miami FL. Being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast the TNA team of Lydia Dumas and Lacey Von Erich ( Lacey Lydia and Vanessa make their way to the ring Lydia is wearing a red and black version of her gear consisting of a red vinyl racer back tank top with black tribals on it. A black pleated mini skirt. Black knee socks that stop under her knees with blood red rings around the top and calf high black Chuck Taylor boots with red laces. Black fingerless studded gloves as usual the right front side of her hair is shaved back with a star cut into the remaining hair. Lacey is wearing her normal gear and both are wear the tag belts. And Vanessa is wearing her street clothes)

Taz: As the Knockouts tag champs come to the ring to the ring you notice the absence of the fourth member of the tag champs Tay Calaway

Mike: Well Tay Calaway is out with a concussion and a fractured knee cap following her match for the title we hope to see her back very soon. ( Tara and Lacey get in the ring and the ref tells Vanessa and Angelina to leave the ring area)

Taz: Well the ref sending Vanessa and Angelina to the back and this match is underway.

Tara and Lacey circle the ring sizing each other up. They then go into a collar and elbow hold. Tara then turns the hold into a standing wrist lock and tags in Cass. Cass comes in a hits Lacey with kick to the stomach then hits her with an Irish whip into a sit out face buster then tags in Tara .

Mike: Well the Daughters Of Midnight in control right now but can they keep it up when we come back (Show cuts to break)

Back from Break (Camera shows Lydia hitting Cass with a jumping head but followed by a drop kick)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact we're the knockouts tag titles are on the line and Lydia Dumas just dominating Cass here (Lydia picks Cass up and hits her with the Hot Topic (Rock bottom) and goes for the pin)

Taz: Hot Topic cover one two…. No!

Lydia breaks the cover and tags in Lacey as Cass gets to all fours. Lacey hits Cass with a bulldog. Goes for a cover but Tara breaks the pin and the ref pushes her out of the ring. Lacey Tags in Lydia. Lydia hops over Cass and knocks her off the apron. Tara tries to get into the ring but Lacey comes in dives between the ropes knocking herself and Tara off the apron and they start cat fighting Meanwhile Cass gets to her feet and dropkicks Lydia. While the ref is busy trying to break up Tara and Lacey . Lydia pulls a set of brass knuckles from her top. She then catches Cass with a right hand.

Mike: Lydia with those brass kncucks (A black haired woman in jeans and WLW t-shirt with her hair in a braid hits Lydia with a split legged reverse DDT) What the hell ! ( the woman then pulls Cass over Lydia as the ref turns around)

Taz: Mike are you seeing who I see ( camera shows the woman's face)

Mike: That's Melina Pérez!

Taz: Well Melina with the assist after the brass knuckle shot cover 1,2,3! (Cass's theme hits)

Announcer: Her are your winners and the new TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions The Daughters Of Midnight! ( Tara slides in and helps Cass up and Melina slides in and hands them the belts)

Taz: The daughters of midnight gaining the knockouts tag belts putting all the gold in the hands of the WLW

Mike: Yes but what does that mean for Immortal

* * *

**360: (show goes through its normal intro then cuts to a shot of the arena then goes to the announce table)**

JB: Welcome to 360 JB Jeremy Borash and Taz at ringside here in Macon Georgia and Taz what a show we have for you.

Taz: That's right we have a special interview with the new world champion The New World Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges and his girlfriend Kim Blackthorn

JB: The new Champ and his lady sat down with Mike Tenay to discus their careers and more (Finishes as Robbie E's music hits)

Taz: That's later on but right now we're gonna see Robbie E in action

**Later that night:**

JB: Well folks now its time for the interview that you've all been waiting for the interview with the new World Heavyweight champion The Arch Angel David Hodges and his girlfriend Kim Blackthorn. Kim sat down with Mike Tenay earlier this week after Impact and got very in depth

Taz: Well without anymore wait lets to the footage ( Screen fills with a close up of Mike sitting a directors chair in the ring in the empty arena)

Mike: Ladies and gentlemen thank you for joining me and I am here with the New TNA world champion The Arch Angel David Hodges and his girlfriend Kim Blackthorn ( Camera shows David wearing an Arch Angel Fear Nothing Hear Us All t-shirt and jeans with the belt sitting on his forearm and leg. Sitting beside him in a black short sleeve button down shirt leaving a nice bit of cleavage exposed as well a bit of one her tattoos. A destroyed denim mini skirt black fishnets black knee high boots that buckle on the side and her trademark nose ring with a chain that connects to her earring) Champ Kim always a pleasure

David: Thanks

Kim: Yes thanks

Mike: Champ I want to get this out of the way how does it feel to be the new world champion

David: It feels great I mean this is the second time I've been a world champion and being a world champion is one of the best in the world and aside from being with my baby Kim. And I hope to be champ for a long time

Mike: Speaking of championships you are also one half of the TNA world Tag team champions as well as one half of the IWGP JR Heavyweight tag champs. And at turning point you have to defend the world tag belts that you and your partner The Renegade Katie Perritt have had since you pretty much arrived here in Impact wrestling. And you will be going against fellow Wasteland Warriors the X-Division champion and Katie's boyfriend Grayson Shaw and his Partner Shad Gaspard the team of Muscle Glam. How do you think its going to effect the relationship with Grayson and Katie and the Wasteland Warriors as a whole

David: As far as Grayson and Katie's relationship that's them as for the Wasteland we're a family and I'm really tired of all this is the WLW stable can they together. It makes me sick I mean we're a family a dysfunctional foster family but a family. And yeah we compete against each other and we go hard but we are family at the end of it all and that's not gonna change. Now if someone can take either title from us we'd be honored if it was Grayson and Shad but they need to bring their A plus game

Mike: Speaking of turning point Kim after going so far in the tournament you were beaten by the current Knockouts Champion your friend Mandy Saint. And now you have a shot at the title at Turning Point as announced earlier tonight what are your thoughts considering you're the only member of the Wasteland Warriors never to hold a title

Kim: Let me stop you right there Mike I have held tag titles in Japan Puerto Rico and Canada. I've never held a title in the U.S. . But I'm ready for it and Mandy's tuff I'll give her that but I have an intimate relationship with pain and if it comes to it Mandy will find out just how intimate it is

Mike: Well we hope to see a good match from you two. But now moving onto you two. David you and have been compared to the likes of the late Macho Man Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth how do you respond to that

David: It's a compliment but we like to think of ourselves as the Sid and Nancy of pro wrestling with out the drugs. This woman beside me is my dark muse my raven my Valkyrie ready to strike anyone in my way

Kim: That's right baby and he is my warrior Angel and the guardian of my heart

Mike: David I want to get back to you The Angel's Wrath match , The S.A.T, The Black Wing Cutter, The Michael Sword and The S.A.T 2.0. You are known for taking risk as well as some of the most dangerous moves in the business. A lot of people won't wrestle you because they are afraid of serious injury.

David: All I have to say to that is I'm reminded of something Jake Roberts said the hold is fair cruel but fair

Mike: But do you think your hardcore extreme style comes a lot from your trainer and former mentor Jeff Hardy

David: (shakes his head and sighs) You know you're pissing me off Mike

Mike: I'm sorry

David: Day in day out I have to deal with people constantly comparing me to Jeff. Critics constantly calling me a clone. Let me say this Jeff trained me but that's where the connection ends. And if one more person compares me to him

Kim: Easy baby (puts her hand on David's shoulder)

Mike: As odd is it may seem this brings us to the next question. Many people think and by people I mean critics and parents of our younger fans . View you as a cult leader as a Charlie Manson like personality. In the way that you refer to yourself as the Angelic Savior of wrestling. The way that you encourage what some people believe are anti social behaviors and life styles, and how you call your fans your Angel Nation or your Children Of The Wasteland. How do you feel about that

David: F**k 'em

Mike: What

David: Ok its like this Mike. You see millions of kids wearing football and basketball jerseys and most of those guys go out and drink and party and knock a bunch of girls up but no one calls them cult leaders. The top guy in the other company who I am better than calls his fans the Cenation no one calls him a cult leader or a bad influence. All I'm doing is telling my fans its ok to be different its ok not to conform its ok to be a freak a nerd a weirdo an outcast cause someone out there understands you some one out there hears you. That's what I'm all about. And my fans know it I know they know it when I'm at the shows and I see those signs and I here those chants and some kid or older fan comes to me and says you helped me stop cutting, you helped me with my eating disorder you helped me quit drugs you helped me stand up for my self. I know I'm doing right. Now maybe it's the hair the tats the clothes or may be just maybe I'm the wrong color for some of the parents out there. But maybe they should talk to the kids wearing my shirts and see why they relate to me. But until they do f**k them

Mike: Well strong words from the champ but unfortunately we're out of time Champ kim I'd like to thank you both for time

David: Don't mention it Mike ( Show cuts to break)

* * *

**A/N: Well folks I'm going to end it right here but I hope you enjoyed it. Tell what do you think of me bringing in Melina. And what do you think of the Entitled. Anyway out hope you all have a happy turkey day peace and love SDR out**


	57. Before  The Turn

**A/N: What up Angel Nation This is our last chapter before Turning Point And it will be short and it will have surprise or two so lets get going**

* * *

**Impact: (Show opens up with Bischoff in the ring)**

Mike: Welcome to Impact and or second week in Macon GA Mike Tenay and Taz at ringside and there you see Immortal's Eric Bischoff in the ring

Taz: Well when Bischoff is in the ring you know it can't be good

Eric: Last week I saw some dredlocked freak of a world champion said that he was gonna take the company back and give it to Dixie Carter (Fans cheer) That's not gonna happen as a matter of fact I have a surprise for him champ if you would please join me (Finishes As David's music hits)

Taz: Ask as you shall receive as we see the World Champion making his way to the ring (David walks to the ring in his street clothes consisting of a red black and white W.L.W t-shirt that says different is normal and a pair of black jeans and boots and carrying the world and tag belts on his arms)

Mike: Well the proud champion on his way to the ring wearing the colors of the WLW who have been dominate lately

Taz: Well the Wasteland Warriors are in possession of all the titles in Impact Wrestling at the moment proving to be dominant and in control

David: Look before you get to your little surprise. Lets get one thing straight I've already won ( fans cheer) We've already won(points to the crowd as they cheer) and Dixie Carter will be back in power

Mike: Well the world champion sounding confident

Eric: Well I glad you feel that way cause tonight I'm gonna give you a chance to that. Cause you see tonight you're gonna defend the title against someone who has to prove themselves to Immortal. Someone who volunteered to take you out. Tonight you will defend your title against Abyss( fans pop) Not only that but Bully Ray and Gunner will be at ringside. If you win Dixie gets her company back. If you loose you not only loose your title you loose the WLW

Taz: What! Disband the WLW?

David: You're on Eric (Fans cheer and David's music hits and he leaves the ring)

Mike: Well the title and the fate of the WLW on the line in the main event tonight

Taz: Well Hodges has proven in his career that he can do the impossible. Will he continue to do the same tonight (Camera cuts to the Knockouts locker room where Melina who is wearing a red and black tank top that shows off her cleavage and belly button with graphics on the front and a sheer back. Black shinny spandex tights with red glitter barb wire hearts on the legs that flair out at the ankle is taping her wrist . and also with Cass Tara and Angelina. Melina has her air braided into one single braid over her right shoulder with red ribbon in it)

Melina: Why'd I come to Impact. Well I was sitting home after that other company Stupidly fired me and my wife. My wife went to work on her music and I sat at home thinking . And as I sat there I began to grow bitter and frustrated . And in that bitterness and frustration I got a phone call from the best man at my wedding. A call from the Arch Angel who offered me a shining light in darkness. He said join the Wateland Mel show the world your pain and anger. So I did and now I am a member of the WLW and one of the Daughters Of Midnight . And tonight the clock strikes midnight for Mast Media (Melina holds her hand out and makes a fist)

Cass: What's once was three now becomes four and the four becomes one(Cass Angelina and Tara put their hands in and the she show fades to break)

(Show comes back from break with footage of Vanessa Lydia and Lacey Arriving earlier in the day)

Vanessa: So that has been thinks she can come into my house and help steal our belts oh no not gonna happen ! Tonight I put Melina on the shelf and at turning point the knockouts tag belts come home (Show cuts to Christy Hemme in the ring as the lights go dark and strobe and Melina's music Seven Sins By Maria Kanellis hits)

Christy: The following Knockouts contest is set for on fall introducing first being accompanied by the Daughters Of Midnight and Angelina Love . From Los Angelus CA Melina Perez! (Melina makes her way to the ring with Tara Angelina and Cass in street clothes)

Taz: Well Melina Perez making her debut in the impact zone a member of the WLW

Mike: Melina said she got bitter and angry and the Arch Angel called her and said come join us take out that anger and she said we'd get a taste of it (Finishes as Vanessa's new theme D.T.K by Channel West Coast)

Announcer: And her opponent being accompanied by Lacey Von Erich and Lydia Dumas from Malibu CA now residing in Miami FL. Vanessa Trinity Mast! ( Vanessa walks to the ring in her gear consisting of a shinny green black and snake skin bikini top matching micro shorts that clip to her matching thigh boots with garter belt like straps. Under her matching Candice Michelle like robe)

Taz: Well the CEO of Mast Media on her way to the ring (Vanessa stands on the apron and starts to take off the robe but Melina pulls her in by the hair and rips the robe off her and starts stomping her as the bell rings)

Mike: Well Melina bringing Vanessa in the hard way and this match is underway

Melina picks up Vanessa by the hair and hits her with a face buster and Vanessa bounces into the corner in a seated position. Melina then goes for a running knee to the face. But Vanessa moves and Melina hits her knee on the turn buckle and falls back holding it. Vanessa then stomps the knee and taunts her

Vanessa: This is my house has been! (Grabs Melina's Leg and drops continuous knees on the injured knees)

Taz: Vanessa going to work on Melina's Knee the knee surgeries of Melina well documented

Vanessa climbs to the top rope from the inside of the ring

Mike: Vanessa gonna go high risk

Vanessa goes for a moonsault but misses when Melina rolls out of the way.

Taz: Nobody home Melina with the cover… No!

Mike: Vanessa Kicks out and Taz we have to take a break but this match continues when we come back (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back as Vanessa hits Melina with a right hand and whips her into the corner)

Mike: Welcome back to impact knockouts action still going on and VTM in control

Taz: Vanessa no slouch Mike

Vanessa backs up and breaks into a run and hits Melina with a running spinning heal kick to the face. Then presses her foot to her throat the Camera shows Cass Angelina, and Tara pounding the mat and trying to get the crowd on Melina's side

Mike: Vanessa choking Melina with that boot! (Vanessa breaks the choke then Kick Melina in the knee she injured earlier making her crouch in pain then hits her with an upper cut ) Now the boot to that injured knee

Vanessa walks away all cocky and does a semi sable like grind for the booing crowd and the camera shows Lydia and Lacey clapping

Taz: Well Vanessa Mast is cut throat woman in and out of the ring and she'll get the job done

Melina comes out of the corner with a primal scream and hits Vanessa with a bulldog. Then locks in the California Dream (Inverted STF)

Mike: Melina running bulldog now the submission locked in

Taz: That's called the California Dream and it could be all over for Vanessa

Vanessa taps out and the ref calls for the bell and Melina breaks the hold

Announcer: The winner of this match Melina ! (Melina's music hits and the ref raises her hand)

Taz: Well Melina picking up a victory in her Impact wrestling debut and…. Whoa! ( Lydia and Lacey run in and the jump Melina Then Cass Tara and Angelina run in)

Mike: Well the knockouts in a brawl

Taz: I'll say you see the security on the way out here and you have to wonder will it be like this at turning point ( The Agents and security break them up and the cuts to the back where Edge is pacing around the WLW locker room while David is doing sit ups in his underwear while Kim holds his feet)

Edge: Dave I don't like this man I really don't what if you lose the belt

David: That's not gonna happen. Right baby?

Kim: That's right

David: So you have nothing to worry about besides Kim is gonna be with me

Edge: But

David: Adam I guarantee I won't lose you just make sure everything is in place for the big plan when we get Dixie back in power. Alright

Edge: Alright ( Show cuts to break)

**Later that night: (Camera gets an over head shot of the crowd and graphic of the World title)**

Mike: Tax its time for the main event for the world heavyweight title on the line with some major implications

Taz: That's right if Abyss loses Immortal and Bischoff are out of power and if Hodges loses he has to disband the WLW ( finishes as the lights go out and Abyss's music hits)

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing weighing in at 350lbs from Parts Unknown being accompanied by Gunner and Bully Ray he is The Monster Abyss!

Mike: Taz as you see Abyss flanked by fellow Immortal members Gunner and Bully Ray you have to wonder if The Arch Angel remain champion with the odds against him like this

Taz: The Arch Angel is one tough guy but with these odds I don't know (Finishes as the lights go dark and David's music and pyro hits)

Announcer: And his opponent from Newberry County SC weighing in at 221lbs being accompanied by Kim Blackthorn he is the TNA world Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! (As the smoke clears you see David kneeling like he's praying with Kim's hand on his shoulder. David is wearing a Silver and black version of his gear from BFG consisting of black baggy pants with silver V shape going down each hip stopping at the knee except with a studded black Arch Angel symbol on the left leg and a black studded catholic cross on his right leg and crosses on his knees and his usual straps. And instead of the chainmail shirt he is wearing a custom made black sleeveless hooded studded leather jacket. With the belt around his waist his dreads are in a ponytail. Kim is wearing a Kim Blackthorn "You're Pain Is My Ecstasy" "Split neck" t-shirt and a blood red petti coat skirt and Chuck Taylor boots)

Taz : Well their he is the worlds champion The Arch Angel David Hodges with his lovely girlfriend Kim Blackthorn the number one contender for the Knockouts title (Kim hops up on the apron and holds the second rope open for David and he kisses her as he gets in the ring. He the goes to the closest tag turnbuckle and raises his arms making the lights go normal)

Mike: Hodges guaranteed he would win this match. And looking at the look in his eyes he intends to do just that ( Ref holds up the title and David and Abyss walk to the center of the ring)

Taz: Well the ref calls for the bell and this match is underway

David and Abyss stare each other down for a moment. Then mouth something to each other. Then David draws back like he's going to punch Abyss and Abyss takes a bump and falls to the mat and motions for David to cover him

Mike: What the hell! Are Abyss and Hodges working together ? ( David smirks and covers Abyss)

Taz: It would appear so as we see the cover and the 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here's your winner and still World Heavy Weight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David and Abyss get up and shake hands and Gunner and Bully Ray try to jump them but David hits Gunner with the Blackwing cutter and Abyss hits Bully Ray with the Black hole slam making them roll out of the ring)

Mike: The Blackwing Cutter and the Black hole slam connect. And I do believe Dixie Carter is back in power

Taz: Well If that's so what does that mean for Immortal

* * *

**360: ( Show goes through its normal intro then gets an over head shot of the Impact zone as Dixie's theme hits)**

JB: Welcome to 360 JB and Jeremy Borash and Taz at ring side and we are witnessing the return of TNA president Dixie Carter

Taz: That's right last Thursday World Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges in a away defeating Abyss and putting Dixie back in office

Dixie ask for the mic and stops as the fans chant welcome back

JB: The TNA fans on their feet for the returning president Dixie Carter

Dixie: Thank you! (Fans cheer) Its great to be back in the Impact zone. And starting now the Bischoff Hogan Immortal is over! (fans cheer) And there are going to be some changes but first I'd like to bring out the three men who made this possible. David Abyss Adam come on out (The WLW theme hits and Abyss David Kim walk out. All in street clothes except Abyss)

Taz: Well the world champion the corporate rep for the WLW and the world champions girl girlfriend all on their way to the ring ( David gets into the ring and hugs Dixie)

JB: A respectful hug by the champ as the member's of the WLW enter the ring

Dixie: David Adam Abyss I can't thank you enough for what you did

David: Dixie there are no thanks necessary. Cause I enjoyed it. I enjoyed destroying Immortal and I enjoyed turning the big man to our cause (Fans cheer) Abyss big man why don't you tell Mr. Bischoff how you feel

Abyss: Eric! You took pride in making me a joke! Making me your stooge . But you see there was someone else. And that was the Angel ! He and Adam and Kim welcomed me into the wasteland! And now I serve a purpose and that purpose is to be the blood hound and the enforcer for The WLW and Arch Angel! ( hands the mic back to David)

David: Now Dixie before we get out of here that little bit business we discussed for after Turning Point is that all in order

Taz: Business after Turning Point ? What's that all about

JB: I don't know Taz

Dixie: Yes all the arrangements have been made

David: In that case give it up for Dixie Carter (Fans cheer and Dixie's music hits)

Taz: Well Dixie Carter back in power but you have to wonder what all that talk about after Turning Point is about

* * *

**A/N: What indeed Taz. Well Our next update is Turning Point. But since it may not be up by then I wish you all a very Merry Christmas **


	58. Turning Point

**A/N: What up Angel Nation fans I'm back now this chapter takes us to Turning Point and after. And also will expose David's plan and introduce some new OC's formally so lets go**

* * *

**Turning Point: (Show goes through its normal video intro package before showing the pyro going off)**

Mike: Live from the sold out Impact zone we welcome you to Turning Point ! And Taz tonight is gonna be on fire

Taz: That's right not one not two but three title matches Mike

Mike: Yes first off We have the return match the Knock outs tag titles on the the line The Daugthers Of Midnight Vs. Mast Media's Media Darlings Lydia Dumas and Lacey Von Erich

Taz: The Question is with the four members of the Daughters Of Midnight and the announcement of their use of the Freebird law in effect you have to wonder which one of the two they'll be facing

Mike: And its WLW vs. WLW as number one contender Kim Blackthorn takes on Mandy Saint for the Knockouts title

Taz: And in our unique main event the World Tag titles are on the line. As The TNA World Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges and his the TV Champion The Renegade Katie Perritt defend the tag titles against fellow Wasteland Warriors The X- Division Champion Grayson Shaw and Shad Gaspard the team of Muscle Glam

Mike: One team will leave the tag champs (Finishes as This Is what _Rock N' Roll_ _Looks_ _Like _by Porcelain Black hits)

Taz: Well wasting little time bout to get into Knockouts tag title action

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the TNA Knockout's tag titles Introducing first the challengers being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast the team of Lydia Dumas and Lacey Von Erich the Media Darlings! ( Lydia and Lacey make their way to the ring in hot pink and white versions of their individual gear and Vanessa is in street clothes)

Mike: Well Vanessa and the Media Darlings said that they would bring the knockouts belts back to where they belong back to the Media

Taz: Well Mike the problem with that is they don't know who they're facing it could be Angelina and Cass. Tara and Melina. Could be Melina and Cass they don't know (Finishes a Mash up Cass and Tara's theme)

Announcer: And their opponents representing the WLW the TNA Knockouts tag team champions The Daughters of Midnight (All four daughters come out but only Cass and Angelina are dressed for action Cass is wearing her black and white gear with her paint done in full face black and white Native American dog solder style with her normal feathers braided into her hair. Angelina is wearing her all black gear with the long black tights with the fishnet cut outs)

Mike: Well there's your answer Taz the titles will be defended by Angelina and The She-Wolf

Taz: Well the girlfriends the former X –Division champion and former knockouts tag and knockouts champ should but up a good fight

Mike: Lets not forget Cass is a former women's champion in her own right

Taz: Right you are Mike and this match is underway as we see Angelina and Lacey start things off both former members of the Beautiful People Lacey at one point replacing Angelina

Lacey holds up her hand for a test of strength . The fans cheer for it and Angelina and Lacey lock up

Mike: Angelina and Lacey in a test of strength here

Angelina struggle in the test of strength . Angelina sees Lacey's knees start to bend and turns it into wrist lock. Then hits her with a Irish whip into the ropes then an elbow to the jaw She then tags in Cass

Taz: Great elbow by Angelina now Cass in off the tag

Cass runs in hits Lacey with a running knee lift . then As Lacey arches up in pain Cass hits her with a jumping roundhouse then with a front kick knocking her into her corner where Lydia makes a blind tag

Mike: The She-Wolf with that display of her martial arts background

Cass and Lydia stare each other down and circle the ring sizing each other up

Taz: The She-Wolf holds a black belt in both Muai Thai and Taekwondo also quite the accomplished surfer not sure what that last part has to do with this match but oh well

Lydia goes into her best boxing stance and tells Cass to bring it and the fans cheer

Mike: Look at this Taz

Taz: Looks like they're gonna through hands here Mike and knowing Cass's background I wouldn't do it

Lydia throws a few jabs at Cass as they move around the ring . Cass dodges them then Lydia hits her with a standing drop kick. And before she hits Cass with a hangman's neck breaker

Mike: Lydia with the hangman's neck breaker cover ….No!

Taz: Cass able to kick out but we may have just seen a momentum shift

Lydia tags in Lacey and they pick up Cass and hit her with a double suplex . Lacey goes for the pin and Cass kicks out at tow and Lacey argues with the ref

Mike: Pin attempt by Lacey but only getting two

Lacey picks Cass up and sets her up for a power bomb but Cass counters with a back body drop then tag Angelina.

Taz: Tag made and Angelina gonna go high risk

Angelina goes up to the top rope and hits Lacey with a diving cross body as she gets up

Mike: Great cross body by the five time knockout's champ

Angelina goes for the Botox Injection but Vanessa grabs her foot from the outside

Taz: Vanessa outside interference ( Melina Comes and clotheslines her )

Mike: And Melina with a clothesline! Now Angelina with tag

Cass goes the top rope as Angelina hits Lacey with the Break A Bitch And Cass dives off the ropes with a front flip leg drop

Taz: That Break A Bitch connects Then that front flip leg drop from the top now the pin

Mike: 1,2,3! And the Daughters Of Midnight retain the titles (The Daughters Music hits)

Announcer: Here are your winners and still knockouts tag team champions The Daughters Of Midnight! ( Cass And Angelina kiss and the other two Daughters come into the ring and all four hold up the belts)

Taz: The Daughters Of Midnight successful in their first title defense but I don't think we've seen the last of this feud

**Later That Night:**

Mike: Taz we are just moments away from our first WLW vs. WLW match Kim Blackthorn vs. the Knockouts Champion Mandy Saint

Taz: Both these young women great athletes part of the same faction and you gotta wonder how its gonna turn out

Mike: Well Taz lets take a special look at Kim Blackthorn (Camera goes to a video of Kim walking down a street that appears to be in South Carolina then cuts to her in workout clothes running the ropes then back to her on the street talking)

Kim: I'd say I've had a fairly hard life my mom is black and my dad was white and Lakota (Camera shows a picture of Kim's parents holding her then cuts to her walking the street) My mom left when I was three and was killed by a drunk driver . And that made growing up mixed worst . My dad was an alcoholic and he started beating me at age six and sexually molesting me at eight until I was sixteen. (cuts to footage of Kim lifting weights) Wrestling was always a safe place for me David and Katie I always looked up to women like Luna Ivory Chyna Medusa ,Jacqueline , Lita. I started wrestling at 18 and I was trained by Jeff Hardy ( cuts to Jeff)

Jeff: When Kim came in she was just tough and crazy I think I cracked nose one accident and she just smiled (Shows a picture of in a basic two piece spandex work out outfit

Kim: I guess the way I grew up you learn to love pain and learn to love to cause . After training with Jeff I did a few indies here in the states then I went over to Japan and I fought in a lot of death matches ( Camera shows a picture of Kim with blood covering her face wearing a black women's amateur singlet holding some bodies face in barbed wire) and street fights (Show's Kim hitting someone with a chair) (Cuts to David)

David: Kim is by far one of the toughest women on the planet while she was in Puerto Rico She got a piece of beer boot caught in her eye after they got it out the doc told her you'll still be able to have full use of the but we want you to stop wrestling for six months so it wouldn't get infected. She put an eye patch on won a tag title

Kim: I've won tag and some singles titles in Japan ( Shows a picture of Kim in Japan holding a lesser singles belt from Japan that's below the Japanese women's title) Mexico (Shows a picture of Kim holding the CMLL-Reina International Championship) Puerto Rico and Canada but I've never been the top women's champion or never held a title in the United States (Camera shows the end of Kim and Mandy's semi final match) Loosing to Mandy in the semi finals it made me hungry. (Cuts to Kim sitting in the empty arena) I want this and Mandy's my friend but nothing is gong to stand in my way I will become the Knockouts Champion (Camera shows an over head shot the Impact zone and a graphic of the title as the lights dim and Kim's music hits)

Announcer: The Following contest is set for on fall introducing first from Newberry County SC Kim Blackthorn (Kim makes her way to the ring in her new gear consisting of blood red capree length tights with a vine of black roses covered with jagged thorns wrapping around a grayish dragon with red eyes as well as the Japanese symbols for pain equal pleasure air brushed on them and Kim air brushed on the back in old English letters wrapped in rose vines and a matching women's MMA / Boxing style sports bra and her black boots. Her hair is in its naturally curly state)

Taz: Well the girlfriend of the world champion The Arch Angel David Hodges looking to get her own taste of gold here tonight

Mike: Kim has never won a title in the United States and as you saw in the video package she is hungry for gold (Kim gets in the ring and hops on the closest turn buckle making the lights go normal)

Taz: Well Mike if I'm the knockouts champ friend or not I'm worried (Lights go dark and the purple and blue strobe lights start and Mandy's Music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Memphis TN she is the TNA Knockouts Champion Mandy Saint (Mandy is lowered to the stage in a dark blue and silver version of her gear under her silver Xena style breast plate and cape and is holding her belt. She also has blue streaks in her hair as well a white bang and blue make up in Amy Lee fashion)

Mike: Here she is the Knockouts champion Mandy Saint ( Mandy hops over the top rope and goes to the closest to the corner hops on the second rope and takes off the breast plate and holds the belt up and the lights go back to normal)

Taz: Mandy of course defeating her former girlfriend Tay Calaway for that title and putting the later on the injured list (the ref holds the belt up and calls for the bell)

Mike: Well Taz this match is underway and the Knockouts title is on the line

Mandy and Kim shake hands and go into a collar and elbow hold. Mandy gives Kim a knee to the midsection. Then arm drag take over into a standing wrist lock. Kim plants her feet and bridges out and turns the hold into a hammer lock. Mandy then breaks the hold and turns it to a head lock

Taz: Mandy and Kim both with incredible display of technical ability here Mike

Mike: Well both these to known for their high flying but they're great grapplers too

Kim pushes out of the headlock and sends Mandy into the ropes. Mandy bounces off. Kim drops down to her stomach making Mandy go over her . Mandy bounces off the other ropes and Kim leap frogs her making her bonce off the ropes again . She then catches Mandy with a release belly to belly suplex

Mike: Big belly to belly suplex by Kim Blackthorn followed up by the elbow drop

Kim puts Mandy back in the hammerlock while lying on Mandy's back

Taz: Kim with that hammerlock on Mandy just biding her time pacing herself here with that hammerlock trying to wear the champ down

The ref ask Mandy if she wants to give up she says no and pushes her knees under her

Mike: Mandy Saint trying to get to a vertical base here

Mandy gets to her feet and reverses the hold and gives Kim a boot to the midsection bounces o f the ropes a hits Kim with a head scissors into a sit out face buster

Taz: Mandy with that head scissors into that face buster (Mandy bonces off the ropes for a seated senton)

Mike: Saint going for the seated senton ….. and coming up short as Kim moves out of the way

Kim gets to one knee puts her hand to her mouth and sees her lip is bleeding and smiles

Taz: I think Mandy may have busted Kim's lip there Mike

Mandy starts to get up and Kim hits her with a scissors kick. Then picks her up off the mat and whips her in the corner . Kim then runs up Mandy's chest and kicks her in the temple Making her slump a little in the corner. Kim then grabs Mandy by the head and hits her with the lung double knee to the chest and rolls her up for the pin

Mike: Pin attempt by Kim cover 1.2.. and a kick out by the champion

Kim picks Mandy up and goes for the double Asai DDT but Mandy kicks her leg up and connects with Kim's forehead. She then hit Kim with a side slam. Mandy then goes to the top rope and hits Kim with the fairy ring (front flip guillotine leg drop off the top rope) then the pin only getting two and a half

Taz: Cover by the champ and Kim kicking out two

Mandy picks up Kim and goes for the Irish whip but Kim counters and whips Mandy into a corner then hits her with her version of the Stinger splash then set Mandy on the top turn buckle and hits her with the Thrill Kill ( Diamond Dust) and covers Mandy her nor the ref not seeing one of Mandy's feet is under the ropes

Mike: Cover 1,2,3! New champion (Kim's music hits)

Announcer: Here is your winner and New TNA KNOCKOUTS CHAMPION KIM BLACKTHORN! (Kim takes the belt and hops up on the closest corner smiling and Mandy slumps in the corner and applauds her friend as another ref comes out)

Taz: Well Kim' living her dream and wait a minute what's the other ref doing out here

Mike: I think he's saying that Kim didn't win (The ref calls the announcer over)

Announcer: Due to the fact that Mandy's feet were under the ropes the referee has ruled this a no contest therefore your winner and still champion Mandy Saint! (Mandy gets to her feet and she and Kim look confused)

Mike: Well Taz Mandy and Kim confused (The ref ask Kim to hand him the belt and Mandy says I'm sorry)

Taz: I would be to I don't think Mandy even knew her foot was under the ropes outside the ring

Kim looks down at the belt in her hands then looks up and the crowd sees the tears in her eyes and she hands the belt to Mandy as the crowd cheers . And Kim drops down to her knees crying and starts punching the mat

Mike: And you see the pain and disappointment in Kim as the dream is ripped away (Mandy goes to Kim and hugs her and stands her up and raises her hand)

Taz: Well The sportsmanship between the two friends but you gotta love the heart Kim Blackthorn showed tonight

Mike: Right you are Taz and it won't belong before we see Kim in the title picture again

**Later that night: ( Camera shows Grayson and Shad backstage with JB. Shad is wearing blue and gold speedo style trunks that have Shad printed on the front in gold and a gold tribal design on the side and the beast printed on the back in gold with matching knee and kick and elbow pads. Grayson is wearing his similar but slightly shorter speedo style trunks made of shinny blue vinyl with gold fringe on them and gold sequin tribals and Glamorous on the back with matching knee pads and kick pads and fingerless gloves that go all the way up to his elbows. Grayson's hair is dyed the same shade of blue as his tights with a gold streak with matching blue and gold make up around his eyes and blue lipstick with gold trim and his X- Division belt round his waist):**

JB: Ladies and gentlemen joining me at this time are the number one contenders for the TNA World Tag Titles Muscle Glam. Shad, Grayson how do you feel now that you are just moments away from fellow WLW members one of which is your girlfriend Grayson for the world tag team titles

Grayson: How do I feel I feel pumped I got my big brother with me here and I know I said when I won the X-division title it was the beginning of the Glam era now its the beginning of the Muscle Glam Era . And Dave Katie you're our friends our family but in less than sixty seconds we take that gold

Shad: That's right the West Village diva and the Brooklyn beast show you what Muscle Glam is all about lets go Grayson (Camera cuts to the arena and an over head shot of the crowd and graphic of the tag titles)

Mike: Well Taz the time has come for our main event Tag match the Renegade Angels vs. Muscle Glam

Taz: Mike this one is gonna be a rocket buster (Finishes as the lights start to strobe and Grayson and Shad's music hits)

Announcer: The following is your main event contest and is set for one fall and is for the TNA world Tag Team Championship. Introducing first the challengers at total combined weight of 500lbs The TNA- X Division Champion Grayson Shaw and Shad Gaspard the Team of Muscle Glam !

Mike: Well here they are Taz Muscle Glam

Taz: Well Grayson and Shad are hungry young team but they need to worry about the chemistry and synergy David and Katie have . These two have some chemistry but they have to factor in that the Arch Angel and Renegade have known each other since they were kids Mike (Finishes as the lights go out and the WLW theme hits)

Announcer: And their opponents from Newberry County SC weighing in 347lbs They are the TNA World Tag Team Champions team of The TNA World Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges and The World Television Champion The Renegade Katie Perritt The Renegade Angels! ( David and Katie make their way to the ring wearing yellow and Black version of their gear. David's consisting of his black baggy pants with yellow crosses silver D rings silver studs on the crosses yellow straps and yellow trim with his reads in a ponytail. Katie is wearing a black sports bra top that says Renegade and a pair of black and yellow piping pants with yellow skulls on them. David is wearing his world title around his waist and carrying both his IWGP JR tag title and TNA tag title on his arms. Katie is wearing her TV title around her waist and her two tag belts on her arms)

Mike: The unique pairing of the first African American TNA world champion and first Female TV champion making up the tag champions of the world facing their friends Muscle Glam (David and Katie get into the ring and hop on the second rope one either side of the right of the ring and raise their belts and make the lights go normal)

Taz: Unique is right Mike I was talking Hodges and Katie they said they had thought up some new double team tactics that Grayson and Shad ( The ref holds up the TNA tag belts and can call for the bell)

Mike: Well we'll see as this match gets underway and Grayson and Katie start things off

Grayson and Katie make a half circle in the ring before going into a collar and elbow hold. Grayson pushes Katie into the ropes than whips her into the other side. Katie hops on the second rope and goes for a springboard cross body. Grayson catches her and hits her with a back breaker across his knee. Grayson goes for a knee drop but Katie does a hip up then goes to hit Grayson with a roundhouse . But Grayson catches the leg in a single leg take down into a leg drop. Then locks in a Fujiwara arm bar

Taz: Great exchange by the Grayson and Katie now Grayson with that Fujiwara armbar locked in

The ref ask Katie if she wants tap but she says know and reaches for the ropes with her free hand

Mike: Well the X-Division champ not known for his grappling but showing some skill here

Katie Crawls towards her corner gets to her knees and tags David. David hops over the top rope and hits Grayson with a clothesline

Taz: Tag made to the world champ followed by that big clothesline

David and Katie pick up Grayson and whip him into the ropes. David drops to all fours and he and Katie hit the poetry in motion . Then they hit Grayson with a double flapjack and David covers him

Mike: Double team by the Angels cover 1,2 ….No!

David picks Grayson up and gives him a hip toss Grayson lands on his feet and shoves David into the ropes. David bounces back and hits Grayson with a tilt a whirl head scissors. Grayson rolls through and tags Shad. Comes in and hits David with a big boot

Taz: Tag by Grayson and Shad in with the big boot to the world champ

Shad picks David up and puts him in a bear hug in the middle the ring and the ref ask David if he wants to quit.

Mike: The big man Shad with the bear hug on the world Champ

Taz: The bear hug isn't a very flashy move but it can get the job done (Camera shows Katie pounding the top turnbuckle and trying to get the crowd on their side. Then pans over to show Grayson cheering Shad on )

Mike: The Arch Angel struggling to break the hold (The fans start the lets go Angel chants) But as you hear the lets go Angel chants this could take a turn for Muscle Glam

Taz: The Arch Angel feeds off the crowd and if he draws that energy he could turn this match around

Shad feels David start to get free and hits him with a release suplex. Shad tags Grayson movies to the middle of the apron and Shad pulls on the top rope sling shotting Grayson into a frog splash onto David getting mix cheers from the crowd

Mike: Big sling shot frog splash cover 1,2 ..No! The Arch Angel gets the shoulder up

Taz: Mike I can tell you its gonna take a lot more than a frog splash to put him away

Grayson picks David up and goes for a snap suplex David lands on his feet and hits Grayson with the Blackhole sun Making him double over then yells at the crowd making them cheer

Mike: Black Hole Sun connecting now the tag made to the Renegade

David and Katie bounce off the ropes then hit Grayson with a double wing and a prayer (Stratus Faction). The Katie gets the cover

Taz: That Stereo Wing & A Prayer cover 1,2,3! (David And Katie's music hits )

Announcer: Here are your winners and still world Tag team champions The Renegade Angels! The ref hands David and Katie their belts and David ask for a mic)

Mike: Well the Renegade Angels retain the belts and now the world champ asking for the mic

David: Grayson … Shad you guys made work to keep these belts so I say we hook it up this Thursday on Impact for the IWGP tag belts what do you say! (David holds out his hand)

Taz: Hodges offering a shot at the IWGP JR heavyweight tag titles (Grayson and Shad look at each other then shake David and Katie's hands )

Mike: And looks like we have our main event and that does it for turning point for Taz I'm Mike Tenay saying good night

* * *

**Impact: (Show opens with highlights of Turning Point then shows the crowd in the Impact Zone):**

Mike: Just Days removed from what was an amazing Turning Point we welcome you to Impact! Good evening Mike Teney and Taz at ringside and tonight is going be amazing

Taz: That's right in a rematch of sorts it Muscle Glam vs. The Renegade Angels For the IWGP JR Heavyweight Tag titles

Mike: And Taz if Turning point was any indication tonight is going to be huge ( Finishes as Mandy's music hits )

Taz: Well speaking of Turning Point her comes the Knockouts Champion Mandy Saint

Mike: Well Taz we almost couldn't say that (Screen fills with footage of Kim "winning" the belt)

Taz: Well Kim Blackthorn as we all thought she won the belt (Shows Kim hitting the thrill kill)

Mike: But look Taz their you see what we didn't which is Mandy's foot landing on the outside or rather under the ropes (Screen fills with footage of Kim handing the belt to Mandy)

Taz: Well a second ref came out and Kim had no choice but to give the belt back to Mandy ( cuts to Mandy in the ring wearing street clothes and holding her belt)

Mandy: Before I say anything I'd like to have Kim come out right now (Kim's music hits)

Mike: Their she is the woman who many say was robbed Sunday (Kim walks out in street cloths ) Taz you need to wonder what's going through her head right now

Taz: Well imagine having thinking you've achieved a goal you've wanted all your life just to have it taken away she has to be devastated

Mandy: Kim you and I haven't talked since Sunday. And I understand why look as far as I'm concerned you won this belt Sunday night. And if you want it its yours (Fans cheer as Mandy holds out the belt to Kim)

Mike: How about this Taz

Taz: Well the Knockouts champ offering the gold to Kim

Kim: Mandy you're right I do want that belt. But I want to earn it. So I say you and me one more time at Final Resolution! (Fans cheer)

Mike: Well what do you think about this Taz

Taz: I love it Mike these two put on a ten star match last Sunday and I want to see it again ( Kim holds out her hand)

Mandy: My friend it would be an honor (Mandy Shakes Kim's hand and the two shake hands and Mandy's music hits)

Mike: There you have it rematch for the title Mandy Saint vs. Kim Blackthorn at Final Resolution

Taz: I love it Mike and I have a feeling these two will tare the roof off the place (Show Cuts to break)

**After the break: ( Camera Shows AJ walking into David's locker room with Edge):**

AJ: Angel

David: AJ (Dave and AJ shake hands)

AJ: We all set for Sunday ?

David: Oh yeah we're all set boys they won't know what hit them

Adam: Angel man this is the ultimate opportunity

**Later that night**: **(Camera shows an overhead shot of the Impact zone and a graphic of the IWGP belts)**

Mike: Taz once again its time for main event action The Renegade Angels defending their IWGP Jr Heavyweight tag titles against Muscle Glam

Taz: Mike if Sunday is any indication what are about to see is going to be off the charts (Finishes as the lights start to strobe and Shad and Grayson's theme hits)

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the IWGP JR Heavyweight Tag Team Titles introducing first from New York City weighing in at 500 lbs the TNA X-Division Champion Glamorous Grayson Shaw and Shad "The Beast" Gaspard! The team of Muscle Glam! (Shad and Grayson make their way to the ring their lime and purple and gold gear. Shad is wearing a pair lime speedo with Shad across the front in gold tribal letters trimmed in purple and The beast printed on the back in gold tribal letters trimmed in gold black boots and knee pads. Grayson is wearing shinny vinyl lime green and purple checker board short speedo style trunks with Glamorous in gold letters on the back with matching knee and kick pads and elbow length fingerless gloves. His hair is its natural black with green a purple highlights and is wearing the X-division belt)

Mike: Well Muscle glam putting on an impressive match this passed Sunday can they do it again tonight

Taz: Mike I have no doubt in my mind that Muscle Glam will put on an impressive match here tonight (Finishes as the WLW theme hits)

Announcer : And their opponents from Newberry County SC weighing in at 347 pounds the IWGP JR Heavy weight Tag team Champions The Arch Angel David Hodges & The Renegade Katie Perritt The Renegade Angels ( David and Katie make their way to the ring in their red and black gear David's consisting of baggy black strap pants with red trim and crosses with silver studs on them and red straps and a black wife beater. Katie is wearing black piping pants with red piping and a red wife beater. With both their singles titles around their waist and the tag belts on their arms)

Mike: For almost eight months they have been tag team champions successfully held those belts at one point Grayson substituting for the now world champion Arch Angel at one point ( David And Katie In the ring and do their regular entrance and David takes of his Wife beater and tosses it into the crowd)

Taz: Right you are the in any incarnation The Renegade Angels are able to get the job done

Mike: We'll see Taz as this match gets underway with Shad and the worlds champion

Shad and David go into a collar and elbow hold. Shad turns it into a go behind waist lock and hits David with a release German suplex David lands on his feet and hits Shad with clothesline making him stagger. David then hit s him with a spinning heel kick knocking him to the mat. David then runs up the ropes of the closest corner and hits Shad with a cork screw moonsault then tags Katie

Taz: The tag champs on a roll but can they keep it up we will find out after this (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with Shad holding Katie and tagging Grayson. Then hitting Katie with and Grayson hitting her with a drop kick)

Mike: Welcome to Impact where Muscle Glam is in control here

Taz: You're right about that. Cover by Grayson 1,2 …. And The Renegade gets the shoulder up! Let me tell you the Renegade is one tuff chick (Camera pans over to David ponding the top turnbuckle reaching for the tag as Grayson powerbombs Katie)

Mike: Powerbomb by and the World champion chomping at the bit to get (Grayson does a standing moonsault into the cover)

Taz: Grayson with the cover …. And kick out at two and a half

Grayson picks Katie up and whips her into the ropes . Katie bounces of the ropes and leap frogs Grayson and tags David. David hops on the top rope and hits Grayson with huricanrana then goes for the cover.

Mike: Hodges in cover off the Huricanrana 1, 2 and a half and the X Division champ kicks out

David picks Grayson up and goes for an Irish whip but Grayson reveres it and sends him into a ropes David counter by going into a flip and hitting Grayson with a back spring elbow then yells at the crowd then hits a standing shooting star press and yells at the crowd and points to the sky

Taz: Hodges with the back handspring elbow then the standing shooting star now going for the Michael Sword

David puts Grayson's head between his legs and Grayson grabs his legs and hits him with a double leg take down into an inside cradle

Mike: Grayson inside cradle 1,2,3 new champions ! (Grayson and shad's music hits)

Announcer: Here are your winners a new IWGP JR HEAVYWEIGHT! Tag team Champions Muscle (Shad runs in and lifts Grayson on his shoulder in a hug as David and Katie hand them the belts and leave)

Taz: Grayson and Shad this young upstart team beating the … Whoa! ( A buff blonde white guy and a buff Cuban wearing matching black and short tights the same length as the ones the Uso's or Shelton Benjamin wears come in and tackle Grayson and Shad) Who the hell are they

The two people whip both Shad and Grayson into separate corners then into each other

Mike: Taz if I'm not mistaken that's Tristan Devlin and Alex Velez The Entitled ( Camera shows Vanessa yelling orders)

Taz: You're not mistaken there's Vanessa conducting traffic

Tristan and Alex pick up Grayson and hit him with their version of the snap shot then do the same to Shad. Vanessa then gets into the ring and raises their arms

Taz: Well the Entitled making their presence known in a big way (Show fades to black)

* * *

**Survivor Series:**

Michael Cole: Welcome to Survivor Series Live from Madison Square Garden this is Survivors series. Goodevening Michael Cole joined Jerry "The King" Lawler and Booker T at ringside and tonight is ( Gets cut off by a loud pop of the crowd and Angel Nation chants) What the ( Camera shows David Edge Kim and AJ walking to the front row through the crowd all wearing Impact Wrestling shirts and David is wearing the TNA title on his shoulder)

King: THAT's THE ARCH ANGEL DAVID HODGES!

Michael: I know that Jerry but why is he here he doesn't work her anymore he went back to the minors

Booker: Hodges the world Champion of TNA or Impact wrestling coming out here with some friends

King: Yeah that's Edge

Cole: A has been

King: And that young lady of course is the Arch Angel's girlfriend Kim Blackthorn

Cole: I can't say what I want to call her

Booker: Cole what I here about that girl she can knock you six day form next week

King: And I believe that's AJ Styles

Booker: AJ a phenomenal wrestler

Cole: Another minor leaguer hey booker didn't that guy beat you

Booker: I think you just need to shut up right now

King: You know Cole if I were you I'd listen to Book last time Hodges was in the WWE you got aquainted with his right hand

Cole: Oh whatever lets just focus on the action tonight

Booker: That's right its bout to be on like neck bone here at Survivor series

**Later that night: at the end of Cena and Rock's tag match:**

Cole Well the Rock and Cena Victorious…. What the hell! (David Hops the Barricade and hits Cena with the Black wing Cutter (Invert power slam into an RKO) then shakes hands with the Rock then disappears into the crowd)

Booker: Hodges just droped that boy John Cena like a bad habit!

King: The question is why

* * *

**A/N: Why indeed? Hope you all enjoyed my last update of 2011 thanks for all the support this year love you all Happy new year SDR Out**


	59. Name Of The  Game

**A/N: What's up fans its I the leader of the Angel Nation SDR. Now this chapter is the last one before Final Resolution. And before I start let me clear this up incase you're wondering let me clear this up. Under no circumstances does WWE own TNA. Nor will they ever. David does not work for both companies. Now Last Chapter I debuted the new heel team The Entitled now The Entitled will be involved in a controversial storyline where they say and do some things that may and will offend some people. And for that I'm sorry. That being said lets go**

* * *

**Raw: ( John Cena's music hits and the crowd gives him an un deserved pop ):**

Cole: Welcome to Monday night Raw! Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler and there is the man in the Center of so much controversyand to understand why we have to take you back to the beginning of Survivor Series ( Camera show's David Kim AJ and Edge walking down to the front row)

Jerry: That's right it all started when members of the competition lead by the TNA World Champion and former WWE World Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges showed up to watch the pay-per-view (Camera showsDavid coming in after Cena and Rock'smatch and hitting the black wing cutter)

Cole: Then the second rate minor leaguer comes in assaults Cena for no reason. I never liked Hodges his little skank girlfriend or his little gang I hope he got arrested

Jerry: Cole you know I think you're still bitter Hodges beat the hell out of you while he was here

Cena: I know a lot of you want to know about what happened last night truth is I would too. It seems somebody who never liked me and doesn't work for this company feels the need to attack me from behind (Fans start the Cena sucks and Angel Nation chants)

Jerry: well the fans not on Cena's side here Cole

Cole: Idiots all idiots

Cena: Hodges I don't know where you are but whenever you want to face me like a… ( Fans cheer in a deafening roar as David walks down through the crowd in a Impact T-shirt and jeans wit his dreads in a ponytail carrying his belt)

Jerry: Well speak of the devil or in this case the angel

Cole: How'd he get in here

Jerry: I guess he got a ticket (David gets into the ring and get right in Cena's face)

Cena: Hod….. (gets cut off by David snatching the mic)

David: Shh (David raises his belt and the fans start a mix of Angel nation and TNA chants)

Cole: Can you believe these saps turning on Cena the ingrates

David: You hear that! Do you hear that Cena! That is the sound of cheers for a real champion. That is the sound of people showing appreciation for a champion that busted his ass wrestling at bars , fairs parking lots and Flea markets sometimes for no pay all to get from his small nothing town in South Carolina to the top! You see Cena my dad didn't own some piece of crap indy in Bostan my dad didn't buy my way into the WWE. When I was here I got everything the hard way not by spotting Triple H in the gym. That's why I hate you Cena Vince put the company on your back put you and his son in-law in a bunch of crappy movies gave you an equally crappy CD. But that really doesn't see cause I now work for a real wrestling company with real wrestlers cause that's what I am a real wrestler . Not some punk who makes a spinner belt and has people put on Smackdown because he's afraid of losing his spot on Raw

King: What?

David: Oh the higher ups wanted me on Raw but Cena in an effort to duck me said no Hunter no Vince he 's not ready. But I beat the Undertaker my first wrestlemania (Fans cheer) But I'm here to give you the chance to redeem yourself Cena in a little concept that I know The King is familiar with. Super clash! I'm here to issue the challenge WWE vs. TNA. And at the main event John Cena vs. The Arch Angel David Hodges! (Fans cheer)

Cole: I can't believe this that minor league loser challenging the biggest company in the world

King: Hodges and the TNA organization has a lot of gut but I don't think he's thought this threw

David: I know you gotta go bend over for Vince and Hunter so I'll give you till our Pay-Per-view Genesis to answer ( David turns to leave ) Oh and Cena one more thing ( David Kicks Cena in the stomach and hits him with the Michael sword then leaves through the crowd as the fans cheer)

Cole: That freak Hodges with that Michael sword and now he's leaving the coward

King: Hodges is a lot of things but he's not a coward Cole and I don't think we've seen the last of him (Show cuts to break)

* * *

**Impact: (Show does its normal cold opening before the lights go to almost total darkness and David's music and pyro hits and David starts walking to the ring)**

Mike: We welcome you to Impact where we start thing off with most controversial man in the business right now the TNA World Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges

Taz: That's right Hodges accompanied by his girlfriend and the corporate rep for the WLW Adam Copeland and AJ Styles crashed the WWE's PPV were Hodges attacked John Cena after his match (David gets in the ring and hops on the second rope and holds the belt up and the lights go normal)

Mike: Then this passed Monday the champ showed up on Raw where he issued the challenge WWE vs. TNA in a event called Super Clash (David grabs a mic)

Taz: Now the Arch Angel about speak

David: Now I know you're wondering but no the McMahons do not own TNA (Fans cheer)

Mike: Well thank GOD for that.

David: Now I made the challenge because I believe in this company I believe in the fans and the boys in the back! (Fans cheer) But most of all I believe in wrestling! (Fans cheer) and if they wanna show the can hang with real wrestlers than The WWE can step in the ring the best and accept my challenge and get into the ring with some of the best wrestlers on the planet!. (fans cheer) And Superman yeah I'm talking to you Cena I want you to accept so I can finally show the world Superman can die. And since I got an itch to prove myself Jeff Hardy C'mon down!

Taz: What? (Finishes as Jeff's theme hits)

Mike: Well the world champion calling out his former teacher the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy

Taz: Mike the history between these two is heavy and long Hardy pretty much broke Hodges into the business trained him and gave him his in

Mike: Well documented the once mentor almost brother like relationship between these to two now Hodges and Hardy appear on different sides here

Jeff: Dave man I've tried talking to you. You said you forgave me what's up

David: What's up Jeff is me and you . Jeff from the time I was three I wanted to be a wrestler and from the time I was in fifth grade I wanted to be like Jeff Hardy I worshiped you man you were my hero. And when you trained me you became like the big brother I always wanted. Then you fell into your demons and you hurt me and your family. Then when I started to gain success people compared me to you calling me your clone do you know hard it is to read on every blog How long before the Angel falls just like his teacher.

Jeff: Look Dave I'm sorry but I've apologized what else do you want me to do

David: What can you do. Well Nero I'm gonna give you a chance to earn both my respect and something else you want. I say Final Resolution its you vs. me for my TNA world Heaveyweight title (Fans cheer)

Mike: How bout that Taz

Taz: Student vs. Teacher for the title how can you not love that

David: Jeff you can call it the creatures of the night vs. the angel nation or the enigma vs. the Arch Angel but either way its your shot at redemption what do you say ( David holds out his hand)

Jeff: I say lets tear the house down like only we can! I say you're on ! ( Jeff shakes David's hand and Jeff's music hits)

Mike: Well the Student vs. Teacher match for the world title at Final Resolution and Taz I for one can't wait but coming up next its the in ring debut of Mast media's newest acquisition

Taz: That's right The Entitled take on Mexican America next (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with an over head shot of the impact zone as the lights strobe green and gold and _Money_ by I Fight Dragons hits)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact as we get set for tag team action

Announcer: The following is a tag team contest and is set for one fall introducing first representing Mast Media from Miami FL weighing in at total combined weight of 460lbs being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast the team of Tristan Devlin and Alex Velez The Entitled ! (Tristan and Alex make their way to the ring in their matching white and metallic royal blue gear consisting of short white trunks that stop about the same length The Usos and Shelton Benjamin wear. With two large metallic royal blue and white prep school like crest on each side with T, E on it. With entitled across the waistband. Matching blue and white knee pads and boot covers White sleeveless hoodies with a small crest on the front right side and a large one on the back and The Entitled going across the top back. Vanessa is in royal blue short sleeve banded tunic dress that is a size too small and heels)

Taz: Well correct me if I'm wrong Mike but Tristan is the blond kid with the sort of Patrick Stump Robin Thicke thing going on with his hair and Alex is the one with the sort curly almost Mario Lopez like hair right?

Mike: That's right Taz. The newest tag team on Mast Media both members childhood friends both from well to do families in Miami. Alex's family owns some of the largest sugar cane plantations in Cuba and several orange orchids here in Florida. Alex's family owns several business his grandfather one of the original partners in IBM and Time Warner. His father and mother wealthy software developers

Taz: I get that they're rich but can they get the job done in the ring (Finishes as Mexican America's theme hits)

Mike: Well we're about to find out

Announcer: And their opponents being accompanied by Sarita and Rosita the team Hernandez and Anarquia the team of Mexican America! (As Mexican America come to the ring Grayson and Shad walk out in street clothes. Shad is wearing Jeans and a white Impact wrestling t-shirt and Grayson is wearing girls white skinny jeans and a woman's Impact tee his hair is black blue. Both are carrying their IWGP belts)

Taz: and as we see Mexican America make their way to the ring we are being joined by the new IWGP JR Heavyweight Tag Champs Muscle Glam Grayson Shad how are you

Grayson: Top of the world but right now. New IWGP champs and I am still X-division champ everything is going our way

Mike: Guys if don't mind me asking what are you doing out here

Shad: Good that you ask that professor well since Vanessa's little pretty boys jumped us from behind last week we decided to see what they got

Grayson : And personally when it comes to pretty boys jumping people from behind I like to be the pretty boy doing the jumping if you understand what I'm saying (The bell rings and Alex hits Hernandez with the cross body)

Taz: That being said big cross body by Alex Velez on Hernandez and this match is underway

Alex circles around Hernandez and as Hernandez gets to his knees Alex starts circling him hitting him with kick after kick

Mike: Alex Velez unloading with those kicks to Hernandez

Grayson: His kicks are good bout I've seen better

Alex picks Hernandez up and whips him into and Tristan's Corner back first then begins unloading a series of chops

Taz: Alex going to work with that series chops to chest of Hernandez. Now the tag being made to his partner Tristan

Tristan comes in and hits Hernandez with a few quick chops then hits him with a monkey flip. Hernandez rolls through and tags Anarquia

Mike: Tag made to by Super Mex off that monkey flip By Tristan

Shad: Rookie mistake

Anarquia goes for a clothesline but Tristan ducks it. Anarquia goes for another clothes but Tristan leapfrogs him. Tristan then bounces off the ropes and hits Anarquia with a head scissors take down

Mike: Great headscissors take down by Tristan Devlin

Grayson : Eh I've seen better

Tristan plays to the crowd and doesn't see Anarquia get up. Tristan turns around and walks into a sidewalk slam. Then goes for the pin only getting two.

Taz: Quick cover but only a two count as Tristan kicks out

Anarquia hits Tristan with a knee drop to the chest then goes to the top rope and goes for a splash but Tristan rolls away.

Mike: Anaquia tried to go high risk but nobody home

Tristan tags in Alex and they pick up Anarquia and hit him with an Irish whip into the ropes and they then hit him with the Trust Fund (Modified snap shot) then Alex gets the cover

Taz: Tristan and Alex with a double team cover 1,2,3 !

Announcer: Here are your winners Tristan Devlin and Alex Velez The Entitled! (Alex and Tristan music hits and Vanessa comes in and raises their hands. They then go over to the ropes that face the ramp they then each hop on the second rope on each side and point to Shad and Grayson and do the belt motion)

Grayson: Oh you want these belts you can try you can try

Mike: An impressive first night for the Entitled but coming up in the main event the number one contender for the Knockouts title Kim Blackthorn has issued an open challenge to any woman in the wrestling world tonight

Taz: Oh boy whose gonna answer that challenge will find out later on tonight

**Later That Night:**

Mike: Taz after a night that has been full of action its time for the main event

Taz: That's right Kim Blackthorn the Number one contender for the Knockouts title in an open challenge match (Finishes Kim's music hits )

Announcer: The following contest is an open challenge match introducing first representing the WLW from Newberry County SC Kim Blackthorn (Kim makes her way to the ring wearing her gear from Turning Point see previous chapter for description. With her hair in its natural curly state)

Mike: Well the Dark Queen of the WasteLand the number one contender Kim Blackthorn on her way to the ring for this open challenge that she made to any woman in the wrestling world

Taz: Well Mike I'm going to go on record in saying that this is not the best idea that Kim has had you're weeks away from a major match in your career and you open up a challenge where open it up to anyone not exactly smart (Finishes as a Japanese metal instrumental hits)

Announcer : And her opponent from Osaka Japan Kyoko Kimura ! (Kyoko makes her way to the ring wearing her yellow and black gear. Consisting of short tight women's MMA shorts with two black stripes down each side a yellow v-neck women's MMA sports bra like top with a racer back and black trim and a tie on the right side and a black pot leaf on the left breast and her white boots. Her hair is parted on the right and is cut in sort of a spiked Anime mullet bobb combo )

Mike: Well Taz looking at Kim's opponent this match I'm inclined to believe you as we see Kyoko Kimura making her return to the Impact Zone

Taz: Well documented the bad blood between theses two and I wouldn't be surprised if this one got bad quick

Mike: Well the bell rings and this match is under way

Kim and Kyoko go into a collar and elbow hold. Kyoko turns into a side wrist lock Kim reverses it into a Irish whip bouncing Kyoko off the ropes. Kyoko hits Kim with a flying forearm. Kim does a hip up then hits Kyoko with reverse roundhouse then a jaw breaker

Mike: Kim and Kyoko pretty even ground but who will come out on top when we come back (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with Kim and Kyoko and Kim battling for a backslide)

Mike: Welcome back to our Impact main event Kyoko Kimura vs. Kim Blackthorn in this open challenge match

Taz: Kyoko and Kim both battling for a back slide here

Kyoko drops to her knees pinning Kim's shoulders to the mat butt Kim bridges using her neck and head and goes into a head stand making the crowd cheer

Mike: Kim with that headstand bridging out of that pin

Taz: That's that Japanese style that Kim has using her neck strength to break the pin

Kim kicks her feet forward until they touch the mat an pick Kyoko up and hits with a sit out piledriver into a pin

Mike: Sit out piledriver cover 1,2…. No!

Taz: Mike neither of women have any real quit in them and its gonna take a lot for either of them to go down

Kim picks Kyoko up and whips her over the ropes making her land close to the ramp. Kim then bounces off the ropes and dives over the top rope and hits Kyoko with a hurricanrana

Mike: Kim with that hurricanra to the outside and the referee starts the ten count

Kim gets to her feet and goes to whip Kyoko into the steps but Kyoko counters and sends Kim back first into the steps. Kyoko then rolls her into the ring. Kyoko goes for the pin only getting two. Kyoko then picks Kim up and hits her with a Samoan drop then points to the top rope.

Taz: Big Samoan drop by Kyoko . Now Kyoko going up top

Kyoko hits Kim with a moonsault then goes for the cover and hooks the leg.

Mike: Moonsault connects cover No!

Kyoko picks up Kim and Kim kicks her in the midsection then tuck her head between her legs and points to the sky and hits Kyoko with a Michael sword then the cover

Taz: Kim with the cover 1,23!

Announcer: Here is your winner Kim Blackthorn! (Kim's music hits and she jumps up and raises her hands)

Mike: Well Kim gains some momentum going into Final Resolution and I for one can't wait to see what happens

* * *

**A/N:** **Well** **folks that's it hope you like it. W hat do you think of David's challenges ? Who do you think will walk out with the belt at Final Resolution? You'll have to read to find out peace and love SDR out**


	60. Resolution

**A/N: What up Angel Nation its time for another mile in the road of our heroes path. This chapter will go through Final Resolution and help set up for Genesis. And introduce a new female OC. Well she's sort of an OC she's really a friend of mine. Anyway enjoy**

* * *

**Final Resolution: (show goes through its intro pacakage hyping the match between Kim and Mandy and the David vs. Jeff match. Then shows the pyro going off on Stage then a shot of the crowd)**

Mike: The final pay-per-view of the year. We welcome you to Final Resolution ! Mike Teney and Taz at ringside and tonight is going to be no less than amazing

Taz: That's right two big main event matches . In the first its the rematch from turning point Kim Blackthorn vs. her fellow WLW member Mandy Saint for the Knockouts title.

Mike: The last time those ladies had a match it ended in a bit of controversy but tonight both have sworn there would be a winner this time. But lets not forget about the World title match.

Taz: That's right its student vs. teacher. The Angel Nation vs. The Creatures Of The Night as The World Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges vs. The Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy in an epic contest for the world title!

Mike: Taz I certainly can't wait for that but right now lets take it up to Christy Hemme for the announcement of our opening contest.

Christy: The following contest is an X-Division battle royal to determine the number one contender for TNA X-Division Championship! (Jesse Sorensen's theme hits) Introducing first from Katy Texas! Jesse Sorenson!

Mike: Well the young X-Division stars have a chance to show their skills in this battle royal to determine the number one contender to face the X-Division champ at Genesis

Taz: That's right each of these young guys has a chance to become a number one contender going into Genesis and take the title off of Grayson Shaw (Finishes as Shiima Xion's music hits)

Announcer: and from Manila Philippines Shiima Xion!

Mike: Taz here's a young man with a lot of charisma and talent Shiima Xion

Taz: Shiima Xion a great young cocky talent but he deserves to be cocky cause he can back it up (Finishes as Kid Kash's music hits)

Announcer: and from Johnson City TN. Kid Kash

Mike: One of the veterans of the X- Divison style Kid Kash ready to go here tonight (finishes as Anthony Nese's music hits )

Announcer: And from New York City Anthony Nese

Taz: Well Anthony Nese one of the new comers in this match and what a great shot it would be to see him get a shot at the title.

Mike: Yes it would Taz all these guys have ( Finishes as the Entitled's music hits )

Announcer: And from Miami FL representing Mast Media being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast and Tristan Devlen , Alex Velez ( Alex makes his way to the ring in a red and gold version of his gear. Consisting of red short trunks that stop just about mid thigh like the Uso's wear with a large gold crest on each hip and Entitled across the waist band and a crest on the back. Matching knee pads and boot covers and a red sleeveless hoodie with the same crest on the left side one the front and larger version on the back. Vanessa and Tristan are in street clothes)

Mike: Well here he comes the self proclaimed Cuban sex symbol Alex Velez one half of the Entitled on his way to ring to participate in this Battle Royal

Taz: Well the Entitled are really just spoiled rich guys sure they have potential but they haven't really showed anything that stands out about them (Finishes as Grayson's solo theme _Monster_ by Lady Gaga hits and Grayson walks out in a pair of girls black leather pants and boots and a v-neck knockouts shirt carrying his X- Division and IWGP belt)

Mike: Speaking of standing out we are being joined on commentary by the X-division champion Grayson Shaw. Champ its pleasure

Grayson: Great to be here Mike Taz: ( The bell rings and everyone goes for one another)

Taz: Champ if you don't mind me asking Grayson why are you here

Grayson: I'm here to scout my potential opponent ( Kid Kash gets tossed over the top rope )

Announcer: Kid Kash has been eliminated (Jesse Sorenson and Anthony Nese double team Shima Xion and Alex stands in corner on the other side of the ring)

Mike: Well you won't have to worry about Kid Kash as he's been eliminated and now we see the double team by Sorenson and Nese

Taz: and look at Velez just standing off in the corner over there

Grayson: That's just like a spoiled rich boy don't want to his hands dirty but it is good strategy I have to admit (Nese and Sorenson toss Shiima over the top )

Announcer: Shiima Xion has been eliminated

Mike: Well Shiima Xion Eliminated now we're down to three

Nese goes to clothesline on Alex but Alex ducks making him go over the top rope. Nese tries to skin the cat but Tristan pulls him down to the floor

Taz: Alex's tag partner Tristan interfering and now we're down to two.

Mike: Alex Velez and Jesse Sorenson

Jesse goes for a flying shoulder but Alex catches him and turns it into a flapjack

Taz: Good flapjack by Alex and champ I have to ask who would you rather face (Alex picks Jesse up and goes a power bomb only have Jesse hit him with a head scisors)

Grayson: Of the top of my head Jesse he seems to want it more

Jesse picks Alex up and goes for an Irish whip but Alex reverses it. Jess goes for a springboard moonsault. But Alex hits him with a standing missile dropkick in mid air

Taz: Velez with that killer drop kick knocking Sorensen's head off ! (Alex picks up Jess and tosses him over the ropes)

Mike: Sorenson over the ropes and we have a new number one contender (Alex's music hits)

Announcer: Here is your winner and new number one contender (Tristan and Vanessa get into the ring and hands Alex a mic)

Taz: Well Alex Velez earns his first title shot and I think he has something to say

Alex: Hey fag! ( boos)

Mike: What !

Taz: I'm just as shocked as you are.

Alex: There is no place for queers like you in this business(Fans boo) So Why don't you do me a favor faggot and hand over my belt. (Grayson stands up and takes off his head set and starts walking towards the ramp) That's right be a good little fairy and bring me my belt

Mike: Fans let remind you we do not condone the type of langue (Grayson charges the ring) And the X-division champion rushing the ring and The Entitled turning tail and running with their tails between their legs and I don't think this is over

**Later that night:**

Mike: Taz on what has been an intense night we bring you the rematch that you've been waiting for Kim Blackthorn vs. Knockouts Champion Mandy Saint for the title

Taz: Mike both women have vowed that there will be a winner and I for one can't wait (Finishes as the lights go to almost completely dark and the lights start to strobe as her new music _Narcissistic Cannibal_ by Korn hits)

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall introducing first the challenger from Newberry County SC. Representing the WLW Kim Blackthorn! ( Kim makes her way to the ring in her red black and white gear consisting of white capree length tights with a large red "Candy" skulls with yellow eyes and red and black (Black vines with red and black blooms) roses growing out of their mouths air brushed on each side with the vines spelling out Su dolor cura mi sufrimiento which translates to Your pain cures my suffering trimmed in red with a matching women's MMA sports bra top and black boots. She also has Kim airbrushed on the back of her tights in red letters made of bone with her hair in its natural curly state)

Mike: Their she is the Dark queen of the wasteland making her way to the ring and look at the determination in her eyes

Taz: Mike you'd have that look too if you had finally achieved your goal to have it taken away (Kim slides into the ring and hops on the second rope and the lights go normal and she starts stretching as her music starts to fade )

Mike: Well Taz she is going have to use all of that determination as she faces the champ (Finishes as Mandy's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Memphis TN . also representing the WLW she is the TNA Knockouts champion Mandy Saint! ( Mandy is lowered to the stage and makes her way to the ring a purple and silver version of her gear consisting of long purple vinyl tights with black white magic symbols on them a purple midrift corset with the same symbols with her normal silver armor and armor like kick pads and cape and is holding her belt)

Taz: Well there's the champion . You know Mike a lot of people say that belt already belongs to Kim won the belt at turning point

Mike: I am not so sure I agree with that but lets take it up to JB for the official introductions

JB: Ladies and gentlemen the following is your TNA Knockouts Title match! (fans cheer) introducing first to my right the challenger she is from Newberry County SC she is a member of the WLW. The Dark Queen Wasteland Kim Blackthorn! (fans cheer and Kim holds up the rock on sign) and her opponent to my left. From Memphis TN she is also a member of the WLW and is the TNA Knockouts champion Mandy Saint! ( Fans cheer and Mandy raises the belt over her head)

Taz: A pretty even spilt here Mike ( Ref holds up the belt and calls for the bell)

Mike: Well we'll see if it stays that way as this match gets underway

Mandy and Kim circle the ring sizing each other up. Kim then jumps up and hit Mandy with a standing missile dropkick sending her into a corner

Taz: Well Kim starting things off with that big dropkick by Kim

Kim runs towards the corner to hit Mandy with another dropkick Mandy rolls out of the way. Kim catches herself on the second rope and goes for a spring bored cross body but Mandy catches her with a spinning heel kick

Mike: Great exchange and both these girls going full bore out of the gate

Mandy picks Kim up and whips her into the ropes. Kim bounces off the ropes and hits Mandy with a tornado DDT. Kim goes for the cover

Taz: Kim tornado DDT cover 1, 2… and Mandy gets the shoulder up

Kim picks Mandy up and tries to set Mandy up for a suplex but Mandy hits her with a jaw breaker. Mandy then bounces off the ropes and hits Kim with a bicycle kick to the head. And goes for cover

Mike: Cover by the champion 1 and Kim gets the shoulder up!

Mandy gets up and goes to the top rope as Kim gets to all fours

Taz: The champ going to high risk here

Kim gets to her feet and pulls the ropes making Mandy land split legged on the top rope she then hopes up and hits her with a head scissors take down into a cradle only getting two. She then picks Mandy up and tosses her into the ropes. She then goes for a stinger splash but misses when Mandy slips through the ropes onto the apron. Mandy then climbs to the top rope and picks Kim up and hit her with the Deathly Hallows (wrist cluch blue thunder driver leg drop)

Mike: Deathly Hallows cover 1,2 no!

Taz: And right now Mandy has to be wondering how can she put her away

Mandy picks Kim up and whips her into the ropes. Kim comes back with a reverse bulldog then hops on the middle of the second rope and hits Mandy with a spring bored moonsault then screams making the crowd roar

Mike: Kim all fired up and it doesn't look good for the champ

Kim picks Mandy up and hits her with a reverse STO then locks her in the Nightmare Lullaby (Koji Clutch)

Taz: Kim with that sick submission hold she call the Nightmare Lullaby that submission hold that she told me she's been working on

Mandy tries to get to the ropes and the ref ask if she wants to quit and she says no

Mike: Mandy Saint struggling to break the hold and Taz I don't see her getting out of it (Camera show Mandy turning red and still trying to fight out of the hold)

Taz: I've seen that hold put people out

The ref starts checking Mandy's arm and it drops one time and the fans start a mix of Mandy and Kim chants. The ref checks her again and her arm hits the mat and the chants get louder. The ref checks Mandy again and again she drops the arm

Mike: Mandy's out new champion! (Kim's music hits)

Announcer: Here is you winner by submission and new TNA KNOCKOUTS CHAMPION KIM BLACKTHORN! ( the ref hands Kim the belt and she kisses it and hugs it and starts crying tears of joy)

Taz: The childhood dream of a girl who lived in hell has finally come true ( Kim runs up and hops on the second rope and holds the belt up. Then goes the other side and does the same)

Mike: And this time there is no doubting it Kim Blackthorn is the new knockouts champion ( Kim helps a still dazed Mandy up and the two hug) And there you see the sportsman and friendship between these two (Kim takes the belt and leaves the ring and hops on the guard rail then dives into the crowd)

Taz: Well as the new Knockouts champ continues her celebration we're gonna take a look at her boyfriend the world champion The Arch Angel David Hodges SoCal Val caught up with him earlier lets take a look ( cuts to video Camera shows Val and David sitting on the ring apron David is wearing a black sweat shirt and shorts)

Val: SoCal Val here with the world heavyweight champion The Arch Angel David Hodges champ later on you face your former friend and mentor Jeff Hardy for your world title. How do you feel facing the man who trained you

David: Val the question that's been running through mind running through my dreams is. Can I beat him can I beat my teacher the man whose taught me everything. Can I prove to my critics I'm not clone. But most importantly can I prove it to myself. See there is no doubt in the minds of my Angel Nation the doubt solely lies in me. But all doubts aside I will fight to my last breath if I have to tonight to keep that belt. And when the smoke clears win or lose I will shake Jeff's hand out of respect and forgivness. But want him to know this and this may sound cliché but Jeff you taught me all you know but you do know all I know(video fades to black)

**Later That Night:**

Mike: Taz its time The Arch Angel David Hodges vs. The Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy for the world heavyweight title

Taz: Both men very similar in style Hardy being the basis of a lot Hodges' style. But Hodges has vowed that he would fight to his last breath to keep his breath to keep his belt and you just got to know with Hodges's past you have to know he means it

Mike: That Maybe but lets not count out Jeff Hardy. Who has been on a road of redemption since returning to Impact Wrestling. And Taz when you get right down to it out of all the opponents that the Arch Angel has gone up against. Who better than the man who trained the man who trained him to take the belt from him (Finishes as Jeff's music hits)

Taz: Well we'll see as The Charismatic Enigma make his way to the ring (Jeff makes his way to the ring in his normal gear with his new T- shirt cut up the middle over his ring shirt with the purple tye dye sleeves with his face paint done to match his t- shirt design color wise i.e. black base with green blue pink and purple squares with white accents)

Mike: The unorthodox Jeff Hardy who has been welcomed back with open arms by his creatures of the night gets his shot at redemption (Jeff walks around the ring shaking hands with fans)

Taz: Well Hardy is a wild out there guy (Jeff gets into the ring ) Former two time champion but can he beat the guy he trained (The lights go out and the voices of people saying hear me now and his blinding white pyro and music hits and the lights fade and David appears kneeling on stage in a red and white version of his gear consisting of white pants with a silver V shape going down the side of each leg filled in with red. On the left side is a white Arch Angel symbol in the red part, and a white catholic cross with silver studs on it on the right side. With red crosses on his knees and red straps hanging on his hips. A white sleeveless hooded biker jacket with red trim and studs on it and a large red cross and angel wings on it. And is wearing the belt)

Mike: Their he is the Angelic warrior of wrestling the TNA World Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges. (David walks to the ring and takes off his hood too reveal half his face except his mouth painted in red silver and white in a style similar to Jeff's style making the fan cheer more. Also his dread are in a ponytail with red white and silver tips and makes his way to the ring shaking hands)

Taz: Look at this The Arch Angel has his face painted like Hardy's (David slides in the ring and goes to the closest corner and hops on the second turnbuckle Takes off his belt off and holds it up making the lights go normal and he "floats" down )

Mike: Well I guess The Angel is either showing respect or trying to get into the head of Hardy with the face paint

Taz: If he's trying to get into Hardy's head its a good strategy but it may take more than that to get into Hardy's head

Mike: That may be but lets take up to JB in the ring for the official announcements

JB: Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship and is your Final Resolution main event of the night (fans cheer) Introducing first to left he weighed in this morning at 228lbs he is the current number one contender from Cameron NC The Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy! ( Hops on the rope behind him and the fan chant Hardy) And to my left weighing in at 223lbs he is the leader of the WLW and the current reigning and defending TNA World Heavyweight champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David holds up the belt making the fans start the Angel chants and he takes off his jacket)

Taz: Well the introductions all that's left is the bell (The bell rings)

Mike: And There it goes and we have world title action

David and Jeff go into a collar and elbow hold. David backs Jeff into a corner. Jeff pushes back and backs David into a corner on the other side. The ref breaks them up and David steps out of the corner and hits Jeff with a right hand . Jeff then hits him with one and the begin trading rights and lefts. David catches one of Jeff's punches and whips Jeff into the ropes. Jeff bounces off the ropes goes for a flying forearm but David catches him in midair and hits him with a tilt a whirl back breaker.

Taz: Hodges with a back breaker on Hardy as he was going for that forearm

David grabs both of Jeff's legs and hits him with a double leg drop. Then hits him with a dropkick. Then rolls him up for a pin

Mike: Hodges with that Hardy like combination pin 1, and 2 no

David picks Jeff up and give him a hip toss. Jeff lands on his feet and hits him with a dropkick sending David belly first into the ropes. David bounces off and Jeff hits him with a hangman's neck breaker and goes for the cover only getting two. Jeff picks David up goes for an Irish whip. David reverse it and sends Jeff into the corner. David then goes to attack Jeff hits him with a back elbow making him stager back. Jeff goes to the top rope and goes for a moon sault but David catches him with a standing dropkick

Mike: Taz both Hodges and Hardy seem to be mirror images of one another

David goes for a standing shooting star but Jeff moves away

Taz: That's what happens when you go against someone you've trained or someone you've trained or someone whose trained you. They learn your every move

Jeff grabs David's legs and sling shots him over the ropes to the outside close to the ramp. Jeff then does a pantcha over the ropes and hits David.

Mike: Hardy with that suicide dive leveling The Arch Angel

Taz: That look it may have hurt that neck and collar bone area

Jeff picks David up and goes to whip him into the ring steps. David reverses it and sends Jeff into and over the steps into the guard rail. David then tells the fans to move out of the way. He then breaks into the run uses the steps as a springboard and hits Jeff with the Blvd Of Broken Dreams (front flip into a dropkick into the mid section) and the fans start a mix of Hodges and Hardy chants

Mike: Hodges hitting Hardy with that Blvd Of Broken Dreams into the guard rail

David rolls Jeff into the ring and breaks the ten count

Taz: Hodges said he'd do anything to keep his belt

David points to the top rope and goes to the outside and goes to the top rope

Mike: Now The Arch Angel going to the top

David goes for the Omega effect (Swanton bomb) but misses when Jeff moves And the fans chant Hardy as they see him start to get to this feet

Taz: Hodges went for that Swanton but came up short

Jeff: Let me show you how its done Dave! (Jeff climbs to the top rope)

Mike: Hardy saying let me show you how its done now Hardy up top (Jeff Hits David with the Swanton)

Taz: Swanton connects cover could have a new champion ! And Hodges gets the shoulder up!

Mike: Both these men with that will that makes them not give up

Jeff picks David up and sets him up for the twist of fate. But David flips out of and pushes Jeff into the ropes. Jeff bounces off the ropes and hits David with a drop kick just David hits him with The Blackhole Sun resulting in them both being laid out on the mat

Taz: Hodges and Hardy both laid out and the referee starts the ten count. (The fans start the lets go Hardy and lets go Angel chants and David and Jeff roll onto their stomachs)

Mike: Fans as we reach the thirty minute mark of this match I'd like to inform you this match and this broadcast won't end without a winner

David slowly gets to his feet an the ref ends the count and David screams making the fans burst with Angel chants just as Jeff gets up and he and David stare at each other and the camera shows the smeared paint on both their faces

Taz: David and Hardy starring each other down and this is about to get intense

David and Jeff charge each other. Jeff goes for a clothesline David ducks it and hits Jeff with a drop toe hold. Jeff does a hip up charges David again and gets hit with high arm drag by David. David rolls to his feet and gets hit by sprig bored back elbow by Jeff. Jeff then follows up w a front flip leg drop. Jeff Then goes to the top rope and waits for David to stagger up and hits him with the Whisper in the wind. Then covers him

Mike: Vintage Hardy with the whisper in the Wind! Cover 1,2 and a kick out by the champion!

Taz: Folks we are just moments away from the one hour mark and you just have to wonder what's going through minds of these two men

Jeff picks David up and David kicks him in the stomach and hits him with the Wing & A Prayer.

Mike: Hodges with the Wing & A Prayer! And this could be the end

David drags Jeff to the corner. Then tucks Jeff 's head between his legs and hooks his arm and screams "IT'S TEST TIME!" Then climbs up to the top rope

Taz: I think study for right here Mike

David gets to top rope and hits Jeff with the S.A.T (Sick And Twisted/ Pedigree off the top rope)

Mike: Hodges with the S.A.T now the cover 1,2,3! (David's music hits)

Announcer: Here's your winner and still TNA World Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! ( David grabs his belt and the fans cheer)

Taz: Well Hodges has proven to the fans and the doubters that he's not a clone that he can beat Jeff Hardy (David goes over to Jeff with his belt on his shoulder and helps him up shakes his hand says I forgive you and hugs him)

Mike: And what a sight to see these two men become friends once again as we end the night (Jeff holds David's arm up)

Taz: Right you are Mike right you are

Mike: For Taz this is Mike Teney saying good night (Show fades to black)

* * *

**Impact: ( Show opens with highlights of Final Resolution then cuts to the impact zone)**

Mike: Fresh off of what was an exciting Pay-Per-View at Final Resolution we welcome you Impact. Good evening Mike Teney and Taz and partner to night is going to be explosive

Taz: Right you are The Renegade Katie Perritt defends her world Television title against Magnus ( Finishes as David's theme hits and he walks out in street clothes consisting of a blue and white Arch Angel T-shirt over a white thermal shirt and faded blue jeans. He's carry his belt on his shoulder)

Mike: And there he is the man who had one of the most amazing matches of his career The world champion The Arch Angel David Hodges

Taz: Hodges and Hardy put on a clinic for an hour fifteen minutes. Both fighting to the end

Mike: And as everyone sees The Arch Angel David Hodges defeated Jeff Hardy to retain the title

David: Well before I say anything I'd like say thank you to and to tell the Angel nation to Give it up for Jeff Hardy! ( fans start chanting Hardy)

Taz: How bout that Mike

Mike: Hodges showing respect to his former trainer Jeff Hardy can't say I blame him

David: Jeff sensai only two other people have taken me over sixty minutes . And that's Sting and Taker!( fans cheer) So Jeff just like I told them anytime you want (Fans cheer)

Taz: On their feet and I can't blame them after what we saw last Sunday

David: Now on to Genesis! (Fans cheer) Everyone wants to know two things. One what are you going to do if Cena or someone else from WWE shows up to accept your challenge. Two who are you going to give a shot to at Genesis. Well as far as Cena and the WWE goes I say I want you to show up especially you Cena! ( Fans cheer) I want to show you what a real wrestling company looks like!

Mike: Hodges with so strong words for the WWE

Taz: Mike having worked for the WWE I know the reasons for those words

David: Now for my belt. I've been thinking who do I give a shot to. Mr. Anderson? (Fans cheer) Samoa Joe? (Fans cheer) Matt Morgan? (Fans Cheer)What about The Pope (Fans cheer) Then I thought what about them all! (fans cheer)

Taz: What?

David: So at Genesis I will defend my World Heavyweight title in a gauntlet match! (Fans cheer) Any Impact Wrestling star who has the guts to face me show up! (David's music hits and the fans cheer and he leaves the ring)

Mike: Well the world champion announcing he will be defending his title in a gauntlet match what do you think about that Taz

Taz: Well there's a fine line between bravery and insanity and I think The Arch Angel May have crossed it a long time ago (Camera cuts to the WLW locker room where Katie dressed in yellow and green and black camo strap shorts with Black studded R's on the pockets. And a matching tight cropped racer back tank top that shows her stomach and says Renegade across her chest taping her wrist while Grayson paces around in street clothes)

Katie: So you think I'm gonna keep the belt tonight baby. Yo Grayson !

Grayson: Sorry babe what?

Katie: Don't tell me what that jerk Velez said Sunday. Baby no one cares what he had to say no one cares you like men

Grayson: Its not just that its what people say in the streets and on the net about me. The names the call me. Faggot! Homo! Queer!

Katie: So who cares what a few idiots say

Grayson: Easy for you to say you're a girl no one cares that you're bi Katie its me they hate! And until you can understand that I don't think we have a future!

Katie: Wait what are you saying

Grayson: I'm saying (Gets interrupted by a Production guy walking in)

Production: Grayson Shad sent me to get you he wants to talk in the parking lot

Grayson: Ok We'll finish this later (show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with Grayson walking in the parking lot during the break)

Grayson: Shad, yo Shad ! Sha ( Gets cut off by two people hitting him in the back with pipes. The camera shows its Alex and Tristan. They then start beating and stomping him )

Alex: You like that Fag huh! You like that (They pick him up and lawn dart him into a concrete pilar Grayson falls back and you see his forehead bleeding and his left eye starting to swell shut)

Tristan: Oh no, no, no we can't show you this (Tristan pushes the camera away and the screen cuts to the Impact Zone where Kim's music is playing and she makes her way to the ring wearing street clothes consisting of ripped skinny jeans and a red and black Kim Blackthorn split neck t-shirt)

Mike: Well we certainly hope someone gets a hold on this situation with Grayson and The Entitled but right now we are being graced by the new Knockouts champ

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen your new TNA Knockouts Champion Kim Blackthorn!

Taz: Mike Kim told me last Sunday her dreams came true and you can see it in her eyes (Kim hops on the ropes an holds the belt up)

Mike: For someone like Kim Blackthorn someone who has been down such a hard road in both her personal and career life you have to have a dream. And for Kim that dream came true this past Sunday

Kim: (Fans cheer) I DID IT! ( Fans cheer)

Taz: The fans here in the impact zone on their feet for the new Knockouts champ

Kim: I just wanted to say thank you. from the bottom of my heart Thank you to all of your ( gets cut off by Lydia's music)

Mike: Oh boy what she doing here

Taz: Well Lydia Dumas on her way out here in the middle this moment for Kim and its no secret these two hate each other

Mike: That's right a little background Lydia the former fiancée of Kim's boyfriend The Arch Angel, She turned on David and she and Kim have been locked in a war ever since

Lydia: Well, well seems like everything is working out huh. But you see Kim you and I have some unfinished business

Taz: Unfinished business?

Kim: What the hell are you talking about skank

Lydia: What am I talking about I'm talking about this little feud we got going on. You see the more I try to destroy come back (Fans cheer) You know you're like a bad case of herbes (fans boo) But I have the cure. I'm going to crush all your little dreams Genesis when I take your pretty little belt of your (Fans boo)

Mike: Well Lydia challenging Kim to a match at Genesis

Taz: I like the idea Mike I like the idea

Kim: So you want a title shot let me think about YOU GOT IT! (Fans cheer) but on my terms (Fans oh) I want it to be a street fight! (fans cheer)

Taz: A street fight!

Kim: But it's not like the last time no if you loose this match not only do you not get my belt you loose your job (fans Cheer) That's it that's the deal winner gets the belt loser forfeits their career!

Mike: an interesting stipulation

Taz: the winner keeps or gets the title but either way the loser loses their career

Lydia: I accept! (Fans cheer)

Mike: Well Taz it looks like we have our first match for Genesis

Taz: Career Vs. Career for the Knockouts title and I can't wait to see these two go at it (Camera cuts to the back where they show Grayson who is bleeding from his mouth forehead and left eye and nose. His right it eye is blackened and there are chunks missing from his hair and his clothes are ripped. He is half crawling half walking through the back area when someone sees him collapse )

Shad: Grayson! (Shad runs over to him a tries revive him) G, G ! wake somebody get Katie and the medics! Now! ( Show goes to break)

(Show comes back with a freeze frame of David Kim Katie and Shad and Angelina Cass and Mandy standing around as the medics load Grayson in the Ambulance)

Mike: Welcome Back to Impact where during the break we saw this (footage)

Cass: You're gonna be ok Grayson Katie you're riding with him right

Katie: Yeah, yeah I'm riding with him

Shad: Yeah me too

David: We'll Meet you there just go ( Ambulance pulls off) Come on lets go Mandy call his mom

Mandy: Ok but are we taking my car or your car

Kim: Both

Camera man: Champ how do you feel right now

David: Not now not F**king now (David gets into his car with Kim)

Taz: Well the Wasteland Warriors going to tend to their fallen brother but I don't think we've seen the last of this (Camera shows the cars going out of the parking lot then fades to break)

* * *

**360: (After the first Match and first break The show comes back as the Mast Media theme hits and Lydia Vanessa Alex and Tristan come out in street clothes)**

JB: Welcome back to 360 as we members of Mast Media make their way to ring. And Taz I can't help but wonder will the Entitled Tristan Devlen and Alex Velez will have an explanation for their attack on the X-Division champion Grayson Shaw

Taz: Well that brutal attack left Grayson with a broken eye socket a cracked jaw four broken ribs and a lot of cuts and bruises . You have to wonder something more has to behind it

Alex: Everyone wants to know why did me and my boy Tristan beat the hell out of Grayson Shaw (Fans boo) Its really quite simple we did it because he's a faggot (Fans Boo)

JB: Folks we have to remind you that we do not agree with what Alex or Tristan may say

Tristan: Point blank period there is no place for Queers in wrestling. (Fans Boo) Mater of fact non of you freaks who call yourselves the Angel Nation and the Children Of The Wasteland you nor the freaks you worship belong here

Taz: Mast Media getting under the skin of those fans here who belong to the Angel Nation

Lydia: You know I used to hang with you worthless losers (Fans boo) You WLW fans are so delusional . Matter of fact let me talk to one of you to prove how delusional you are ( Lydia goes out into the crowd and walks around the front barricade)

JB: Well Lydia going to poll the fans I guess (Lydia stops in front of a young woman in her early 20's with short shaggy bleach blonde hair and a lip ring wearing a black and white Arch Angel shirt and skinny jeans)

Lydia: What's your name

Girl: (in a Scottish accent) Charlie Connolly (Fans cheer)

Lydia: Charlie Connolly you know you look familiar but that doesn't matter. What I wanna know is who do you think are the best wrestlers in the world

Charlie: The Arch Angel David Hodges, Kim Blackthorn and the Wasteland Warriors ( Fans cheer. And Lydia punches Charlie knocking her down then gets back in the ring)

Taz: Well I don't think Lydia liked what that fan had to say

Lydia: You see how cure (Gets jumped from behind by Charlie)

JB: Well that fan attacking Lydia (Alex Vanessa and Tristan join in) Now the numbers game as Mast Media starts fighting back ( Fans cheer as David Kim and Shad rush the ring)

Taz: Arch Angel and Kim and Shad coming down and Mast Media clearing the ring and its pretty safe to say this is not over (Show fades to break)

(Show comes back with David Charlie and Kim backstage)

Kim: Lydia you said she looked familiar well she should this our student or kid Charlie! And if you think we're letting this slide you're beyond wrong

David: That's right you hurt one our brothers and now you tried to hurt our student our kid! Well it looks like Mast Media wants to got to war again then we got the army! You must be forgetting what happened last time you brought out my dark side. Bodies are going to hit floor Charlie what do you have to say kid)

Charlie: W.L.W for life! (Show fades to break)

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it I hope I didn't offend anyone with the statements made by the Entitled. If so I'm sorry. I hope you liked the new OC and the match with Jeff. Well peace and love SDR out **


	61. Pre Genesis

**A/N: Hey Angel nation what's up its me SDR back with another chapter . Now I know the gay bashing is a bit offensive but these are the thoughts of my characters not me. Anyway this chapter deals with setting up for Genesis so lets go**

* * *

**Impact: (Show goes through intro package the a shot of the Impact zone):**

Mike: Fans we welcome you to Impact on spike where are awaiting the arrival of Impact president Dixie Carter with an announcement concerning the X-Division title

Taz: Well Mike we saw last week the shocking disgusting attack by the Entitled that left the X- Division champ Grayson Shaw hospitalized (finishes as Dixie'smusic hits and she walks out withthe X-division belt in her hand)

Mike: Well Taz we'll do our best to update you the fans Grayson's condition but at the moment as we see the president Dixie Carter make her way to the ring with the X-division title in hand

Taz: Mike you can look at the look on Dixie's face and see it doesn't look like good news

Dixie: Thank you for the applause but I wish I was in a better mood to receive it. As you know following an unprovoked attack by The Entitled Grayson Shaw was taken to the hospital. Unfortunately he will not be able to defend his X- Division title at Genesis . There for I have no other choice than to award the title right now to the number one contender Alex Velez (fans boo and the Mast media theme hits)

Mike: Well the fans here in the Impact Zone outraged a bit by President Dixie Carter's decision and I can't really blame theme (Mast media make their way to the ring in street clothes. Alex is wearing a casual black suit and purple V-neck shirt and sun glasses. Tristan is wearing a dark grey casual suit and a black silk dress shirt. Vanessa is wearing a belted white blouse and black leather high wasted pants and black spiked heels. Lydia is wearing a white tiger print short sleeve blouse and black skinny jeans and Lacy is wearing acid washed skinny jeans a red v-neck top and a three quarter inch leather jacket)

Taz: Me neither Mike but the fact remains that Alex is the number one contender and if the champion can't defend the belt he has every claim to the belt ( Dixie reluctantly hands the belt to Alex and he holds it up like he earned it)

Mike: Well Alex Velez of the Entitled and Mast Media celebrating the X-division title

Alex: Well folks I did it ! I won the X Division championship ( fans boo)

Mike: Taz can you believe the cockiness and arrogance of Alex Velez

Taz: I kinda can he's cocky rich kid he has no respect

Alex: A real man finally has this title not some faggot not some queer and its only the beginning for the Entitled and Mast Media (Fans boo as he hands the mic to Vanessa)

Mike: Well Mast media in rare form tonight

Vanessa: What you lower class hick keep failing or are to damn dump to realize is that we represent all that is elite in wrestling (Fans boo) Lacey Von Erich the third generation star the daughter of the legendary Kerry Von Erich the granddaughter Fritz Von Erich whose company WCCW ruled Texas in the 80's

Taz: Vanessa bringing upthe pedigree of Mast Media member Lacey Von Erich

Vanessa: And now we move on to The Entitled young wealthy attractive men from successful classy families. Not like that Emo gutter trash from In the WLW (Fans start WLW Chants and Lydia snatches the mic)

Lydia: You Can Chant all you want but bottom line is we have the X- Division title! Come Genesis I will finally eliminate Kim Blackthorn and take the knockouts title! Not only that we will destroy the your precious Wasteland Warriors and there is(Gets cut off by the WLW theme hits and David Shad Charlie Kim and Katie walkout all are in street Clothes except Katie who is in her Green and Yellow camo gear)

Taz: Well The Members of the WLW on their way to the ring confront Mast Media

Mike: Yes that young lady in toe with them as we found out last week on 360 is Charlie Connolly the student of The Arch Angel David Hodges our world champion and the Knockouts Champion Kim Blackthorn

Taz: That's right last week she was attacked by Lydia then came back with an attack on her own

David: I'm not gonna dick around I'm gonna get to the point. The only reason your little pretty boys aren't getting their asses kicked is because my man big Shad wants to do it (Fans cheer) And you see he's going get his chance at Genesis in a handicap match for the IWGP Titles (fans cheer)

Mike: How bout it Taz a handicap match for the IWGP JR Heavyweight tag titles

Taz: I guess Shad wants a little pay back for his partner and I'm all for it

Kim: Lydia I just wanted to tell that the only way you're getting this belt is to take it off my rotting corpse (Fans cheer) but right now I want to talk to you and your little sister about what you did to our kid you see last week you attacked her and that didn't sit well with me a daddy Angel over her and our little one has been chomping at the bit to get into the ring. So either one wanna woman up her gear's in the back and she's ready

Taz: Kim issuing a challenge on her student's behalf

Mike: But Taz she's not under contract

Vanessa: Really Kim? Really? You little protégée wouldn't last five minutes with me or Lyd and besides she doesn't have a contract

Dixie: It's funny you should say that Vanessa (Fans cheer)

Mike: Well looks like president Dixie Carter gonna weigh in on this

Dixie: See you're for getting that ultimately I decide whose hired here (fans cheer) So here's what's gonna happen . Since you say she can't last five minutes with you I'm gonna give her a chance to prove she can cause tonight you Vanessa you'll be facing her and if Charlie a full five minutes with you she'll get the opportunity to wrestle for a contract at Genesis against Lacey (Fans Cheer)

Taz: Whoa!

Dixie: So ladies go to back and get ready cause your match is the main event (Dixie's music hits and she leaves the ring)

Mike: President Dixie Carter giving this young lady a shot to earn a contract the question is can she last the five minutes in order to get that opportunity at Genesis

Taz: This young woman has been studying at the feet of The Arch Angel and his girlfriend Kim their is no doubt in my mind she could quite possibly pull this off but speaking of the WLW The Renegade Katie Perritt defends her Television title against Magnus and that is next (Show cuts to break)

(Show Comes back with Katie warming up in the ring as her music plays in the background)

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the TNA World Television Championship introducing first already in the ring from Newberry County South Carolina representing the Wasteland Warriors she is the TNA Television champion the Renegade Katie Perritt!

Mike: Welcome back to impact as we see a very emotional Renegade in the ring set to defend her Television title

Taz: Mike you have to wonder with her seemingly Ex boyfriend Grayson Shaw still in the hospital just what head space she's in right now (Finishes as Magnus's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Kings Lynn England weighing in at 240lbs Magnus!

Mike: Well the champ will have to be take on some one like Magnus (Kate dives over the top rope and hits Magnus with a Lou Thez press and starts punching him) Whoa The Renegade with that Thez press over the top rope

Taz: That's that raw emotion that anger that she's been dealing with.

Katie picks Magnus up by his hair and rams his head into the ring post. Then hits his head against it repeatedly

Mike: Taz I don't even think she care the is supposed to be a match here

Taz: You're right on that one Mike

Katie throws Magnus into the steps and the camera show's that he's busted open

Mike: Magnus busted open and look at this

Katie takes off the top set of steps and sets Magnus's arm on top of the bottom half. She then place the top half on top of Magnus's arm then climbs to the Top rope

Taz: Oh no this is not good Mike

Katie jumps off the ropes and comes down onto the steps with a double foot stump

Mike: Katie with that brutal stomp and someone needs to stop this

Katie pulls back the mat on the floor exposing the concrete then grabs Magnus and Hits him with a jumping tornado DDT

Taz: Whoa Katie with that sick DDT on the concrete

Katie grabs a steel chair from under the ring and places it around Magnus's neck and sets him up for another DDT and the agents and security come out

Mike: Well the agents and security out here to maybe stop this and….(Katie hits Magnus with another jumping tornado DDT) OH MY GOD!

Taz: Another DDT and Magnus is done for Mike (Katie grabs her belt and walks to the belt and walks up the ramp)

Mike: Well as the medics come to see the condition of Magnus I think we've seen a darker more sinister side of the Renegade (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with a shot of Katie walking through the back during the break)

Camera guy: Katie what can you tell us what provoked the attack on Magnus…. Katie? Katie?

Katie: GRah!(Kicks the camera guy in the face knocking him out and the camera gets a shot of her boots as she walks away then cuts to the Impact Zone where Rosita and Sarita's music is playing as they walk out )

Taz: Well The Renegade obviously still in a very volatile state but right now we have a bit of an unscheduled appearance by Rosita and Sarita

Mike: Sarita and Rosita member of Mexican America obviously out here for a reason

Sarita: We're because my cousin and I are tired of being over looked

Rosita: Yeah we want a shot at the knockouts tag titles so The Daughters Of Midnight huddle up and pick which two of you are going to defend the belts and get out here! (Fans cheer)

Taz: Mike we may have a little impromptu Knockouts tag title match

Mike: it looks that way

Sarita: C'mon we don't need any gear just bring a ref ( gets off by Velvet Sky's music and Velvet and Brooke Tessmacher walk out)

Taz: Well not the team that Rosita and Sarita wanted but this could be good

Mike: The team of Velvet Sky and Brooke Tessmacher have become quite a team lately and maybe they have an opinion on this

Velvet: What makes you think you deserve a match for the title

Brooke: Yeah in case haven't noticed we've been on a roll even beating you two (Fans cheer)

Velvet: So why don't you (Gets cut off By MsChif 's theme and she and Mia Yim walk out in street clothes)

Mike: Well look at this Taz

Taz: That's WLW members Mia Yim and MsChif we know that the two of them have been competing in the indies on behalf of the WLW and I guess they're back (Mia grabs a mic as they get in the ring)

Mia: Ladies you see this it say Wasteland Warriors that means us and the Daughters Of Midnight are family (Fans cheer) and in the Wasteland Family comes first so why don't you for just fall to the back of the line behind me (Finishes as Cass's theme hits and she Melina Tara and Angelina walk out in Street clothes and Cass is wearing sun glasses)

Mike: And here come the champs

Taz: Well the Daughters Of Midnight have obviously been listening in the back and they have something to say about this

Cass: You know Mia you're right we family but me and the girls have been talking and you know we've come up with something that's gonna make you all happy

Mike: Make them all happy

Cass: At Genesis we're gonna have ourselves a four corner elimination tag match for the Knock outs tag belts (Fans Cheer) Thank you good night (Cass's Music hits)

Mike: Well a four corner elimination tag match for the knockouts tag titles Taz your thoughts

Taz: Its a great opportunity for the other three teams not so much for the champs because they don't even have to be pinned to loose but moving on still to come we have our Main event and this one is big Mike the student of our world champion The Arch Angel David Hodges and his girlfriend the Knockouts champ Kim Blackthorn Charlie Connolly vs. Vanessa Trinity Mast

Mike: Taz if Charlie can last five minutes just five minutes with Vanessa she gets an opportunity to wrestle Lacey Von Erich at Genesis for a contract that's all later tonight (show cuts to Break)

**Later that night: (Camera gets a round shot of the Impact Zone)**

Mike: Fans welcome back to Impact wrestling where we are just seconds away form our main event(Finishes as Kim's music hits)

Announcer: The Following contest is set for one fall and is a special challenge match if the challenger can last five minutes with her opponent she will compete at Genesis for a contract here in Impact wrestling! Introducing first from Edinburgh Scotland being accompanied by The Arch Angel David Hodges and Kim Blackthorn Charlie Connolly (Charlie makes her way to the ring in a black women's amateur wrestling singlet with white trim white knee pads and black amateur wrestling shoes)

Taz: Their she is the student of The Arch Angel and his girlfriend dressed in the singlet you don't see to many women wearing singlets any more Mike wonder why

Mike: I don't know about that but you see David and Kim whispering in here ear you have to be wondering what is going through her mind

Taz: Lot of anxiety I mean five minutes is a long time when your in that ring especially when your with someone that has a lot more experience (Finishes as Vanessa's theme hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Miami FL being accompanied by Lacey Von Erich and Lydia Dumas she is the CEO of Mast Media Vanessa Trinity Mast! ( Vanessa Makes her way to the ring in her blue and white leopard consisting of a white one shoulder top with blue leopard spots matching short women's trunks that let underside of her butt hang out matching thigh high boots that are attached to her shorts by garter straps under her matching robe)

Mike: Well there she is the ever confident Vanessa Mast on her way to the ring with her big sister Lydia and Lacey Von Erich

Taz: Well Vanessa thinks this is gonna be an easy match which she has every I mean her older half sister is the legendary Amy "Lita" Dumas a former four time women's champion both she and her sister Lydia both former women's champs but you never want to under estimate a rookie opponent especially one trained by The Arch Angel and Kim Blackthorn (Vanessa takes off her robe and the bell rings)

Mike: Well we're about to see as the countdown clock starts and this match gets started

Charlie and Vanessa circle the ring and Vanessa acts like she's going to lock up with Charlie but waves it off and goes and laughs it off with Lydia and Lacey. She then turn around and walks into an high arm drag by Charlie. She gets to her feet and charges Charlie and gets hit by another arm drag. As she gets to her all fours Charlie hits her with a drop kick Making the fans and David and Kim cheer

Taz: Great series of arm drags by the rookie followed by dropkick not a bad way to start your first match

Mike: Yes Taz but can she keep it up

Vanessa gets to her a Charlie goes to kick her but Vanessa catches her foot Charlie then hits her with an enziguri then whips her into a corner she then turns her back to the corner and goes into a series of back flips and hits Vanessa with a cross body

David: Don't show off so much Charlie

Taz: Hodges telling his student not to show off so much and that's great advice

Charlie goes for a splash but Vanessa puts her feet up hitting Charlie in the chest knocking her to the mat

Mike: Charlie Connolly going for that splash and takes two boots to the chest ( Vanessa runs up and gives Charlie a kick to the head knocking her to the her back)

Taz: That's where that rookie factor comes in you get confident and you get caught of guard

Vanessa looks at the clock and sees al most three minutes have gone by and grabs Charlie's legs and taunts David and Kim

Vanessa: Watch what I do your kid!

Vanessa drops down into the figure four leg lock and David and Kim start cheering Charlie

Mike: Vanessa with that figure four locked in and it could be over for Charlie

Kim: Charlie turn over!

Taz: Kim and David cheering their student on ( Fans start chanting Charlie as she starts to shift her weight)

Mike: The getting the side of the student Charlie but Taz with just over two minutes left I don't know if the rookie can make it through this challenge

Charlie turns onto her stomach reversing the pressure of the hold

Taz: Charlie reversing the hold! And now Vanessa is in a world

Vanessa manages to berak the hold and she and Charlie get to theirs feet. Charlie kicks Vanessa in the midsection and picks her up and hits her with a running power slam making the fans cheer

Taz: Big running power slam by Charlie Connolly shades of the Davey Boy Smith and the rookie cooking on all cylinders

Charlie goes to the outside and climbs to the outside and climbs the top rope

Mike: Now Charlie going to the top rope

Charlie jumps off the top rope hitting Vanessa with a frog splash then hooked the leg for a cover

Mike: Frog splash! Cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: The Winner of this match Charlie Connolly ! (David and Kim come into the ring and raise her hands and help her to her feet as the WLW them hits)

Taz: Charlie Connolly winning her first match right at the five minute mark and you know that The Arch Angel and Kim are proud now the question is can she do it at Genesis when a contract is on the line

Mike: Well that's the question as we leave you here tonight. For Taz this Mike Teney saying good night

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it for this chapter. Our next one takes us to Genesis and we'll receive the answer from the WWE. But for right now I'm signing off for the rest of the week as my B-day is Friday so peace and love SDR out **


	62. Collision

**A/N: What Angel Nation its I SDR back with another mile in the path of our hero This chapter has a lot going on including the so lets go**

* * *

**Genesis: (Show goes through a video package then the pyro on the stage then an over head shot of the crowd)**

Mike: Ladies and gentleman we welcome you to the first Impact wrestling pay-per view of the year we welcome you to Genesis! And Tazz what a card we have for you tonight

Tazz: That's right for the first time ever in Impact Wrestling the world title will be defended in a gauntlet match as the world champion The Arch Angel David Hodges defends his title against anyone willing to take him on

Mike: That's not all the girlfriend of the Arch Angel the Knockouts champion Kim Blackthorn defends her title in a no holds barred street fight against long time rival and former fiancée of The Arch Angel Lydia Dumas with the stipulation loser leaves wrestling for good

Tazz: That's not all the Knockouts Tag belts are on the line in a four corner elimination tag match The Daughters Of Midnight defend their titles against the teams of MsChif and Mia Yim, Velvet Skye and Brooke Tessmacher and Rosita and Sarita

Mike: Speaking of Tag titles the IWGP Jr heavyweight tag team titles on the line in a handicap match as Shad Gaspard defends the belts against the Entitled

Tazz: Not to mention a number one contenders match for the TV title between Austin Aries and Alex Shelly but right now we're gonna take it up to Christy Hemme with the introductions

Christy: The following knockouts contest is set for one fall with the stipulation that if she wins Charlie Connolly receives a contract introducing first from Edinburgh Scotland Charlie Connolly! (Charlie makes her way to the ring in her black women's amateur singlet white knee pads black amateur wrestling shoes and white wrist tape with her bleach blonde short shaggy hair wetted down)

Mike: Well no music and no real fan fare for the protégée of The Arch Angel and Kim Blackthorn

Tazz: Well Hodges Kim refer to this young lady from the shores of Scotland as their "kid" But we really don't much about her except she turned in an impressive victory over Vanessa Mast the CEO of Mast Media

Mike: Right you are Tazz but can lightening strike twice (Finishes as Lacey Von Erich)

Announcer: And her opponent representing Mast Media from Dallas Texas Lacey Von Erich!

Tazz: Well her comes the third generation star the beautiful Lacey Von Erich not looking at all worried about this match

Mike: Thus is the Mast Media mind set that mind set that you're better than anyone but I think she may need to be concerned a bit

Tazz: We'll see if that's right as this match gets started

Lacey and Charlie go into a collar and elbow hold . Charlie turns it into a go behind waist lock. Lacey then turns it into a standing wristlock. Charlie slips out of lit and goes for a hammerlock but Lacey elbows her then hits Charlie with an arm drag take down then a low drop kick then the cover

Mike: Cover by Lacey 1.2… and Charlie Connolly kicks out ( Lacey picks up Charlie and hits her with a scoop slam) now the big scoop slam cover again 1,2… no!

Tazz: I'll say this Charlie maybe green but she certainly has learned a lot from David and Kim

Lacey picks Charlie up whips her into the ropes goes for a shoulder block as Charlie bounces back. But Charlie rolls over her back. Lacey turns around and walks into a standing dropkick making Lacey stager then hits her with a head scissors take down

Mike: Great head scissors by Charlie and the young student seems to have gained momemtum

Charlie picks Lacey up for a pump handle slam but Lacey flips over her shoulder landing on her feet and hits her with a release belly to back suplex. Charlie rolls through it and hits Lacey with a spinning heel kick to the back of the head knocking her to the mat

Tazz: Spinning heel kick connects and this could be the opening for Charlie Connolly

Charlie picks Lacey up backs into the ropes and hits her with a running power slam in the middle of the ring and then points to the top rope

Mike: Running power slam now Charlie gonna go to the top rope

Tazz: Charlie gonna go high risk

Charlie goes to the top rope and hits Lacey with a corkscrew Swanton bomb then covers her

Mike: Corkscrew Swanton Bomb cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: The winner of this match Charlie Connolly ! ( Charlie jumps up and hops on the second rope)

Tazz: Welcome to Impact wrestling Charlie Connolly and speaking of Knockouts JB Jeremy Borash standing by with the Knockouts champion Kim Blackthorn ( Camera cuts to the back where JB is standing with Kim who is wearing her red black and white (Red body black sleeves white writing) Wasteland Queen three quarter inch sleeve baseball tie with Kim and 803 on the back. Black fitted cargo jeans with a red bandanna on her left leg and a black on her left leg. And a white one tied like ODB's around her hair which is in its naturally curly state ( A/n: For you guys too picture it google image the singer Elle Varner the third picture on the top and the third one on the third row shows what I have in my head) and she is holding the knock outs belt)

JB: JB Jeremy Borash here with the reigning Knockouts champion Kim Blackthorn. Kim obviously you're proud of your student Charlie Connolly but in less than an hour you face your rival Lydia Dumas in a loser leaves wrestling street fight for your knockouts title your thoughts

Kim: My thoughts. My thoughts are this I have worked too hard and too long for this belt! Lydia the only way you'll take this from me is to kill me but that won't happen cause we're in my eliminate a street fight. I can do anything I want to you. Cameraman get a shot of boots (Camera pans down to Kim's shinny black women's motorcycle boots that buckle on the side with little winged skulls and have a steel toe and spurs on them) These are my custom made motorcycle boots. (Camera pans back up to her face) usually I only wear these to ride my bike but tonight I'm using them to kick you head in. Lydia say goodbye to your career and your life (Kim walks out of shot)

Later That Night: (Camera gets an over head shot of the Impact Zone as the Entitled's music hits)

Mike: Tazz we just saw Alex Shelly become the number one contender to the TV title now its time for the first of our four title matches

Tazz: That's right the IWGP JR Heavyweight Tag titles on the line in a handicap match

Announcer: The following contest is a handicap match for the IWGP JR Heavy Weight Tag Team Championship! Introducing first from Miami FL being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast at a total combined weight of 460lbs Tristan Devlin and the TNA X-Division Champion Alex Velez The Entitled! (Alex and Tristan make their way to the ring wearing silver and gold versions of their gear consisting of short trunks that stop about mid thigh with gold crest on the side matching knee pads boot covers and sleeveless hoodies. Vanessa is wearing a silver sequin off the shoulder tunic top and gold leather pants and silver heels)

Mike: Cocky arrogant and controversial The Entitled have been on hate list on the impact fans and superstar

Tazz: Well they are known for their blatant homophobic slurs and their attack on Grayson and their cheating and Alex being handed the X-Division title a lot of people really don't like these two (Finishes as _Six Foot Seven Foot _hits by Lil Wayne hits)

Announcer: And their opponent from (stops when Shad drops the belts and charges the ring hits Tristan and Alex with lefts and rights)

Mike: Well if anyone hates these guys its big Shad

Tazz: Right you are Mike the big man seeking revenge for his partner Grayson as we see him go to work throwing those soup bones

Shad grabs Tristan and tosses him over the top rope. Then turns and hits Alex with a bicycle kick then goes for the cover only getting two before Tristan breaks the count

Mike: Two count and this match was almost done Tazz

As the ref tries to get Tristan get out Shad gets to his feet as he does Vanessa slides in a sprays him with a small bottle of mace she pulled from her shirt. Alex then rolls Shad up with a school boy

Tazz: That hell cat Vanessa with that pepper spray or mace whatever was now the cover 1,2,3

Announcer: The winner of this match and new IWGP JR Heavyweight Tag Team Champions The Entitled! (The Entitled's music hit and Vanessa slides in and hands them the belts then they and Vanessa start stomping Shad)

Mike: Well The Entitled stealing the titles and now putting the boots to Shad

Tazz: This is just wrong Mike we need to get out here and stop this (Finishes as the lights in the Impact zone go out)

Mike: What the (Gets cut off when _Reptile _By Skillrex hits and the lights go normal and reveals Grayson dressed in a black latex t-shirt shinny black leather pants a studded belt black boots with a lucite heel a collar around his neck that says Master and a bedazzled eye patch over his left eye that almost covers half that part of his face. Holding a flogger in his hand)

Tazz: That's Grayson! (Grayson charges into the ring and swings the flogger making the Entitled and Vanessa run out the ring Grayson then kneels and checks on Shad while looking at Alex Tristan and Vanessa)

Mike: Well Entitled retreating with the belts but this far from over

Tazz: Right you are but coming up next eight Knockouts and two belts in a four corners elimination tag match For the Knockouts tag titles. Mike you care to run the rules down

Mike: of course Tazz. Four teams compete with one member of each of two teams starting. Anyone could be tagged in by anyone else and can be subject to immediate disqualification for failure to accept a tag. When a knockout is pinned the team is eliminated and the last team of the four wins the Knockouts tag titles (Finishes as Rosita and Sarita's music hits)

Announcer: The following is a four corner elimination tag team match for the TNA knockouts tag team championship introducing first representing Mexican America Rosita and Sarita!

Tazz: Mike as far as experience you have to give the edge to these two as well as the current champs

Mike: Well I have to agree with you Tazz as Rosita and Sarita have been team for just as long as two fourths of the current champs (Finishes as Velvet's music hits)

Announcer: And their opponent's the team of Brooke Tessmacher and Velvet Skye!

Tazz: Well its time to let pigeons loose Mike as we see the team of the lovely Velvet Skye and Brooke Tessmacher

Mike: The somewhat upstart team that has been on a roll as of late even beating Rosita and Sarita (Finishes As MsChif's music hits)

Announcer: And their opponents representing the WLW the team of Mia Yim and Your Soul's Tormentor MsChif! (MsChif is wearing one of the many variants of her green and black gear and Mia is wearing her green and black gear)

Tazz: You wanna talk upstart teams the WLW's MsChif and Mia Yim

Mike: Well as I understand it Mia and MsChif have been working the indies as a tag team and doing quite well

Tazz: Se that's why they call you the professor ( Finishes as the lights dim and strobe as a mash up of Tara's Cass's music hits)

Announcer: And their opponents representing the WLW they are the TNA Knockouts tag team champions Tara and The She- Wolf Cass! ( Tara walk to the ring wearing their matching red and black gear consisting of long leather tights that are red on the right leg with a white dream catcher made of spider webs on the side and black on the left with a white version of Cass's wolf's head symbol on the side with matching sports tops. Cass's paint is done in a mix of retro sting and Camanche war paint and both are wearing their belts)

Mike: Tazz take notice no Melina Perez no Angelina Love just Tara and Cass

Tazz: Well I guess The She-Wolf and Tara wanted to handle this one (The lights go normal and Cass and Rosita get into the ring and the bell rings)

Mike: Right you are as we see Cass Rosita start things off

Rosita turns her back on Cass and brags to Sarita . She then turns around and walks into the Cass- A-Nova (Goldberg spear) and Cass pins her

Tazz: The Cass-A-Nova connects 1,2,3!

Announcer: Rosita and Sarita have been eliminated

Mike: Well so long Rosita and Sarita now Velvet Skye in

Velvet charges at Cass with a clothesline Cass ducks it and tags in Mia. Mia comes in and hits Velvet with a standing dropkick goes for the cover only getting a two. Mia picks her up goes for an Irish whip but Velvet reverses it and sends Mia back first into the corner. Velvet goes for a corner clothesline but Mia puts both boots up knocking her to the mat Mia then hops on the top rope turns around and goes for a moonsault but misses when Velvet rolls out of the way and tags in Brooke

Tazz: Mia misses with the moonsault now Brooke Tessmacher with the cover off the tag 1,2 .. No! And Mike you have to applaud the skills showed by Mia Yim ( Brooke picks Mia up and tries a snap suplex but Mia turns it into a flap jack)

Mike: Well Mia's no rookie Tazz she's made quite a name for her self in the indies and Japan

Mia whips Brooke into the ropes and hits her with a tornado kick knocking her to the mat and goes for the pin and only gets a two before Velvet breaks the pin

Tazz: Broken by Velvet Skye saving her partner and herself from elimination

Mia picks Brooke up and hits her with a few knife edge chops then whips her in to her corner and starts hitting with a series of chops and kicks and tags in MsChif and they both start raining down rights and lefts

Mike: MsChif and Mia with the double team and the referee gets Mia out

MsChif pulls Brooke out of the corner and hits her with the Desecrator (Scissored DDT) and pins her Velvet tries to break the pin a gain but Mschif screams at her making her cower back into the corner as the ref counts three

Announcer: Brooke Tessmacher and Velvet Skye have been eliminated

Tazz: Well bye Brooke and Velvet

Mike: Yes Tazz it now comes down to the champs and MsChif Mia

Tara hops in the ring and charges MsChif and gets hit with a back body drop. Tara rolls through then bounces off the ropes and goes for a bulldog MsChif grabs her half way through and hits Tara with a inverted atomic drop goes for the pin only getting one before Tara gets her arm up

Tazz: Tara getting the shoulder up and the champs aren't going down without a fight

MsChif and Tara get their feet and Tara hits MsChif with a lariat and tags in Mia

Mike: Tara with the lariat to MsChif and tags in Mia Yim

Tazz: All legal Mike all legal

Mia gets in the ring and points to Cass

Mike: Look at this Tazz Mia Yim calling out the She-Wolf

Tazz: Well both these women have a tremendous background in martial arts I guess Mia want's to test Cass (Tara tags in Cass)

Mike: Cass in off the tag and just got interesting

Cass and Mia start trading kicks and knees then Cass grabs Mia's right leg and hits a single leg take down but Mia turns it into a monkey flip Cass rolls through hops on the ropes hits a spring board cross body but Mia catches her and hits her with a Samoan drop then goes for the cover only getting a two Mia gets to her feet climbs to the top rope and goes for a moonsault . But Cass gets to her feet as she jumps off and dropkicks her in mid flight making her hit the mat. Cass then howls at the crowd

Tazz: The She-Wolf with that sick dropkick and now the She-Wolf is howlin

Cass waits for Mia to get to her feet then picks her up and hits the blood moon (F5 into a DDT)

Mike: Cass with the blood moon 1,2 NO!

Cass looks up shocked and then gets into refs face and Mia rolls her up in the small package

Tazz: Small package 1,2,3! New Champions!

Announcer: Your Winners and new Knockouts tag team champions MsChif and Mia Yim! (MsChif jumps in the ring hugs Mia then they hug and shake hands with Tara and Cass then hold up the belts)

Mike: Well in our second title match we see another title change hands but in our next match its more than a title

Tazz: That's right the winner gets the Knockouts title the loser loses their career

Mike: That's right Tazz right now standing by right now is JB Jeremy Borash with Lydia Dumas (Camera cuts to the back where Lydia is wearing a split neck green and black Mast Media T-shirt with sleeves cut off. Ripped light blue jeans and green low top Chucks and as usual)

JB: JB Jeremy Borash here with Lydia Dumas. Lydia you are just moments from what is quite possibly your last match what is on your mind

Lydia: What's on mind is how I'm going to celebrate my title when I snap that bitch's neck Kim you talk about your boots and how you're gonna stomp my skull in! About how I need well be carful what you ask for! (Her music starts) Now if you'll excuse me I have a title to win (Camera cuts out to the Impact Zone as Lydia walks through the curtain)

Announcer: The following is a street fight for the TNA Knockouts title introducing first the challenger representing Mast Media from Concord NC now residing in Miami Lydia Dumas!

Mike: Well the confident Lydia Dumas making her way to the ring

Tazz: Mike you talk about confidence but some times that can be a bad thing some times cause it takes off your guard and in a match you can't afford to be off your game for a second (Finishes as Kim's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent representing the WLW from Newberry County SC she is the TNA Knockouts Champion Kim Blackthorn (Kim walks to the ring and takes off her baseball tee revealing a black wife beater under it slides into the ring and starts tradeing punches with Lydia)

Mike: Well Tazz this match underway as both Lydia and Kim Trade rights and lefts

Tazz: Mike well you're not gonna see a lot of head locks and arm bars here these women are out for blood

Lydia grabs Kim by the hair and tosses her over the top rope onto the floor. As Kim staggers upright Lydia goes to the top rope and hits Kim with a hurricanrana. Then goes under the ring and pulls out a chair as Kim gets up

Mike: Kim with a beautiful now going for the chair

Lydia hits Kim with the chair then sets her up for a DDT but Kim hits with a fishermans suplex making her roll into the barricade

Tazz: The champ hitting that great suplex now Lydia may be in trouble

Kim charges Lydia and hits her in the face with the boot opening up a cut with her spur . Kim backs up to go for it again but Lydia moves. Kim backs away and from the barricade and walks into a spinning heel kick from Lydia. Knocking her towards the ramp. Lydia then picks her up and hits her with a sit out power bomb on the ramp

Mike: Sit out Power bomb cover 1,2 No!

Tazz: Great near fall by Lydia and Kim may have busted her lip

Lydia picks Kim up goes to whip her up the ramp but Kim reverses it and hits a bulldog on Lydia. She then drags Lydia by the hair up the ramp towards the curtain

Mike: Looks like they're gonna take it to the back (Camera cuts to the back and Kim tossing Lydia down the steps behind the curtain)

Tazz: Well none said this one was gonna be pretty Mike these two aren't just in it for the gold their careers

Kim goes to pick Lydia up but Lydia kicks her in the midsection gets to her feet and hits Kim in the face then drags her across a near by table. She then picks Kim up and goes to drive her head into a wall but Kim blocks it and throws her into the wall. Kim starts punching Lydia through the backstage to parking area. Lydia grabs Kim's hair and head butts her then hits her with a sit out face buster

Mike: Sit out face buster! On the concrete and Kim is busted open (Lydia goes over to the craft services table and grabs a bottle and breaks it over the back of the head as she tries to get to her feet) Now the glass bottle to the back of the head by Lydia !

Tazz: I'll tell you what no matter who wins both these women look like they've been dunked in red paint this ones turned into blood bath (Lydia covers Kim for the pin)

Mike: Lydia with the cover 1,2 No!

Lydia picks Kim up and whips her towards a set of steps Kim hops on the railing and hit Lydia with a springboard moonsault into a pin only getting two. Kim picks up a production cable and wraps it around Lydia's neck and starts choking and taunting her

Kim: Quit! C'mon quit!

Tazz: Kim taunting Lydia but I don't think its gonna happen

Lydia gets her knees under her and elbows Kim then hit her with a snapmare. Lydia then unwraps her neck and begin back towards the Impact s but Kim grabs her and throws her into a wall. Then throws her into a car through the windshield.

Mike: Kim throwing Lydia through the winds of that car and this has to be over.

Kim opens the door and Lydia falls out onto the ground. Then covers her.

Tazz: Cover 1,2…. NO!

Mike Taz you have to admire the strength of these two young women who have beat each other into a bloody mess

Kim picks up Lydia and drags her the Impact Zone in the area below the stage in front of the announce table. They then start chopping and punching each other

Tazz: Kim and Lydia trading blows right in front of us and its clear to see they're both running on fumes and rage right now

Kim hits Lydia with a super kick knocking her to the ground

Mike: Kim with the super kick just leveling Lydia with that steel toed spurred motorcycle boot

Tazz: I just Saw some of Lydia's blood splatter now look at this

Kim picks up Lydia and hits her with a tombstone pieldriver

Mike: Tombstone pieldriver! On the concrete and Kim has to end this.

Kim gets up and sets up a table close to the stage. Then rolls Lydia on to it she then goes onstage and starts to climb the light scaffold

Tazz: Well the Knock outs champion gonna go supper high risk here

Mike: Tazz that's about a forty foot drop

Kim gets to a stopping point and turns and braces herself looks up at the sky then down at Lydia . Then jumps off and hits a shooting star press putting Lydia through a table and pins her

Tazz: Forty foot shooting star press! And this one is over Mike

Mike: Cover 1,2,3! (Kim's music hits)

Announcer: Here is your winner and still TNA Knockouts Champion Kim Blackthorn! (Kim picks herself up and takes her belt and walks up the ramp holding her belt)

Tazz: Well Kim Blackthorn walks away carrying the belt but Lydia loses here career (Camera shows Lydia being put on a stretcher then shows Kim looking down smiling with an almost orgasmic smile)

Mike: Well as we see Kim Blackthorn standing and Lydia Dumas ending her career on a stretcher you have to wonder what's next for the Knockouts champion

Tazz: I don't know Mike but I do know that up next her boyfriend the TNA World Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges

Mike: That's right The Arch Angel defends his world title in a gauntlet match and right now we take it up to JB for the introduction

JB: Ladies and gentlemen the following is your Genesis main event! And Is a Gauntlet match for the TNA World Heavyweight Title (The light go dark and start to strobe as the usual voice are herd and David's new music _Hear Me Now _By Hollywood Undead) introducing at this time from Newberry County SC weighing in at 225 LBs he is the leader of the Wasteland Warriors one half of the Tag Team Champions and the current raging TNA World Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David makes his way to the ring in a reverse yellow and black version of his gear consisting of yellow baggy pants with a black V shape going down the side of his leg with a black Arch Angel symbol on the left leg and a black studded black catholic Cross on the right leg a studded black catholic cross on each knee black straps hanging from his waist. And his usual black boots A black Arch Angel T-shirt with the sleeves cut off and his usual black boots. He was wearing his belt around his waist and his dreads in a ponytail)

Mike: He is the confident angelic champion the leader of the Angel Nation The Arch Angel David Hodges (David walks around the outside of the ring shaking hands with the fans) Tazz as we see the champ shaking hands with his Angel Nation you have to wonder what's going through his mind (David gets in the ring Goes to the closest corner and takes off his shirt tosses it in the crowd and then takes off his belt holds it up making the lights go normal)

Tazz: Well the champ has put himself in he doesn't know who he's facing. So he can't allow him self to hit the mat at any time or he could lose his title (Finishes as The Pope's music hits)

Mike: Well The Pope DeAngelo DeNiro deciding to be the first to take on the champ (The Pope circles the outside of the ring looking for an opening)

Tazz: Right you are and you see the Pope trying to pick his spot but the champ (Pope slides in and goes for a clothesline and David ducks it and hits The Pope with a reverse roundhouse)

Mike: I think he picked too soon as this match gets going

David goes to Irish whip The Pope but he plants his feet and hits David with a short armed clothes line knocking him to the mat. The Pope then plays to the crowd with his back to David. David does a hip and hits The Pope with The Black Hole Sun as he turns around knocking him to the mat then hits him with a standing shooting star press then covers him

Tazz: Well The Pope taking his eye off the champ leaving him self open for a moment now the Cover 1,2,3! (The Pope rolls out of the ring )

Mike: Now the question is whose next (Kazarian's music hits and He come running down to the ring)

Tazz: Well it looks like Kazarian up next

Kazarian slides in gets to his feet and David hits him with a spear

Mike: A tremendous spear by the world champion taking Kazarian off his feet

Tazz: Obviously the champ's been taking a few lesson's from his corporate advisor Adam Copeland

David waits For Kazarian to get to his feet and picks him up and hits him with the Blackwing Cutter then pins him

Mike: Hodges with the Blackwing Cutter 1,2,3!

Tazz: Well the champ on a roll but the question is how long can he keep this pace up (Finishes as James Storms music hits and he charges in and hits David with a spine buster)

Mike: The Cowboy James Storm taking down the champ with the spine buster now setting up for the last call

David gets up and James hits him with the Last Call (super kick) and goes to pin David

Tazz: Last Call Super Kick connects cover could have anew champion 1,2…NO!

Mike: Hodges almost losing the title but getting the shoulder up

Storm gets up and argues with the ref and David rolls him up with a school boy and gets the pin

Tazz: Well the champ barley scraping by here but he's gonna have to shake it off if he wants to hold on to that title (Finishes as Samoa Joe's music hits)

Mike: Well The Arch Angel has to get him self together as the Samoan Submission Machine is on a war path

Joe picks David up by his dreads and tosses him into a corner and starts hitting him with hard over hand rights. He then starts switching between rights and chops. He then whips him hard into another corner chest first making fall on his back. Joe then hits him with a leg drop then goes for the cover

Tazz: Big leg drop by Joe cover 1,2…. And the champ kicks out!

Joe picks David up and whips him into the ropes. David hops on the middle rope hits Joe with a spring board hurricanrana. Then puts Joe in the halo breaker (Sharp Shooter with a bridge)

Mike: Halo breaker locked in and this could be it for Joe

Joe tries to bridge out of the hold but David grabs his chin and starts to pull his neck back turning the hold into a variation of the Muta Lock

Tazz: Hodges showing of f that often forgotten or not mentioned submission skill set he has from his training in Japan when he was working the indies (Joe taps out)

Mike: Well The Arch Angel makes Joe tap out but who is next opponent ( Matt Morgan's theme hits)

Tazz: The Blue Print Matt Morgan!

Matt runs into the ring and he and David start trading punches. David grabs Matt's arm and whips him into the rope. Matt comes back with a forearm but David does a back bend to get out of the way. David the Bounce off the ropes and goes for a cross body but Matt turns it into a tilt a whirl back breaker. Matt hooks David's leg but only gets two before David kicks out Matt picks David up whips him into a corner . Hits him with splash then follows it up with his trademark elbows. Matt then tries for another Splash but David moves. David then jumps on Matt's back and applies the sleeper hold

Mike: Sleeper hold! The Arch Angel with the sleeper on Morgan

Tazz: Not flashy but effective as we see Morgan drop to his knees

The ref starts to check Matt's arm it drops one time and Matt starts to roll to his side. He checks it a again and it drops and Matt falls complete to his side. The ref checks his arm and it falls a third time

Mike: Well the champ puts down Matt Morgan (David crawls into a corner and pulls himself up) But as you see Hodges pull himself up in the corner you have to wonder about the exhaustion factor

Tazz: Well Hodges looking winded (Gets interrupted as the fans roar but mostly boo as someone comes down the ramp with no music) Oh my God am I seeing things Mike

Mike: If you are I am that's John Cena! What's he doing here (Cena gets in the ring and he and David stare at each other before ask for a mic)

Tazz: Well Mike Hodges issued a challenge to the WWE and John Cena and gave them till tonight to answer ( Cena brings the mic up to his mouth and before he can speak all of the WLW and almost the entire TNA locker room walks out and surrounds the ring and ramp) Look at this Mike

Mike: Well almost the entire TNA locker room showing support for our champion (Fans start the TNA and Cena sucks chants)

Tazz: Oh boy I wonder what Cena is gonna say

Cena: On behalf of the WWE I accept your challenge (Fans cheer as Cena extends his hand to David . David shakes his hand and the fans cheer )

Mike: Well Cena accepting the challenge laid down by The Arch Angel

Tazz: You know it gonna be a big one Mike when these two hook

Cena pulls away from David and as David turns tries to punch him but David turns and the WLW jump in the ring along with a few other TNA wrestlers and Cena runs into the crowd.

Mike: Well the TNA roster showing a united front as the WWE's John take refuge in the crowd and I can't think of a better way to end it. For Tazz I'm Mike Teney saying good night

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I'm a little late so but I had some stuff going on. But anyway peace and blessing's SDR out**


	63. Let  the  Chaos  begin

**A/N: What's up Angel Nation its I the one and only SDR. Back after a family tragedy. As some of you know I recently lost my sister unexpectedly. But I'm back and here to stay. So lets get started this chapter picks up the night after Genesis at Raw so lets get going**

* * *

**Raw: (Show goes through its normal intro the shows the crowd then a still shot of Cena David face to face.)**

Cole:It was one of the biggest moments in wrestling. John Cena accepting the challenge from The Arch Angel for Hodges vs. Cena TNA vs. WWE! Good evening Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler folks we welcome you to Monday Night Raw live from Orlando Florida and King its gonna big (John Cena's theme hits)

King: Speaking of big here comes the biggest star in the WWE and arguably the entire Wrestling world John Cena! making his way to the ring (Cena makes his way to the ring to a mix of Cena , Cena sucks TNA and Angel Nation Chants)

Cole: Well the fans not really responding to well to Cena. I want to take the time to inform the fans that TNA President Dixie Carter as well as many TNA stars if you can call them that including their World Heavyweight Champion are in fact here to discuss the terms of The Clash the inter promotional pay-per -view to take place after three weeks Wrestlemania in Phillips Arena in Atlanta GA where we know that the main event will be The Arch Angel David Hodges vs. that man in the ring John Cena

King: No doubt about Cena is tough but he has two of the biggest matches of his career with in three weeks of each other he has to be feeling the pressure.

Cena: Well I did it. I accepted the challenge (Fans Cheer and start the TNA and Angel Nation and Lets go Cena chants) Three weeks after the biggest match of my career a man who claims to be a sick and twisted person. A man who claims to hate me and everything I represent. A man who left this company to go back to the minors. A person who says that when he got here says I stifled his career a person who I feel is just a tiny bit jealous of me(Fans start booing ) A perso(Gets cut of by _Hear Me Now_ by Hollywood Undead hitting and David walks out in his street clothes consisting of a black and gray long sleeve Arch Angel t-shirt and black jeans with angel wings and crosses on the back. His dreads in a ponytail and his world title on his shoulder)

Cole: There he is the minor league champion the overrated freak the man who threw his career away to go back to the minors that loser The Arch Angel David Hodges (David grabs a mic and gets in the ring and hops on the ropes and raises the belt and everyone cheers)

King: I wouldn't say he's overrated Cole we are talking a bout a man who beat The Undertaker ending his wrestlemania streak

Cole: Oh whatever this guy is a joke (David's music stops and the fans cheer drowning out the Cena fans)

King: Well these fans seem to think different

David: Jealous of you? Ok lets think about this I was in the WWE from August 2009 to November 2010 that's just over a year and in that time I became the European champion a title I reunified with the Intercontinental championship a title that I held twice. I became a three time tag team champion. I won the royal rumble and went on to headline wrestlemaina the biggest wrestling event ever! Where I ended one of the longest win streaks ever. I founded and still lead one of the most dominate factions in the sport today! At one point while I was here I was triple champion all within the the span of a year and three months. So the way I see it you're Jealous of me (Fans start chanting Angel) You want to be me! (Fan cheer)

Cole: Why would anybody want to be this freak.

David: You wanna be me because for once little Johnny Cena isn't t the star. You hate me because for once the freak not the jock is the one people want to see. You wear your little t-shirts and talk about rising above the hate. You know nothing about the hate I do! I'm the one that was punching bag I was the one made fun of ! You you're just a prep school poser wearing Dave & Busters dog tags. No one likes you and none respects you. Case in point I attacked on two separate occasions no one came to save you. Where as last night the moment you hit the ring almost the entire TNA locker room came out and surrounded the ring before you said anything. Because they respect me . They respect me their champion They respect me as a real wrestler from a real wrestling company (Fans start the TNA chants)

King: Well Hodges has the right to come out here and speak his mind but I don't agree with everything he just said about the WWE (Finishes as CM Punk's music hits)

Cole: Well King here comes that trouble maker the WWE champion CM Punk. And we all know his history with Hodges

King: That's right Hodges and Punk last met in a brutal Angel's Wrath match that left Punk with a broken leg. And Hodges with the IC title

Punk: Hello David. I couldn't help but over hear. Did you say you work for a real wrestling company . If you can call TNA that. Then and no offense John why face Cena in your big match. Why not someone like I don't know me! Why not make it champion vs. Champion why not The Arch Angel David Hodges vs. CM Punk The Best In The World (fans cheer)

Cole: Well King we could see a triple threat situation here

David: You know Philip I thought about that but then I remembered didn't I break your leg last time I was here

Punk: You wanna go Hodges we can go right now!

David: You know what I got my gear in the how about I kick you and Johnny boy's asses right here tonight! (Fans cheer and Triple H's music hits and he walks out in his suit with mic in hand)

King: Oh man here come the C.O.O The Game Triple H!

Triple H: Well boys you seem to forget I'm running this show and I don't care what company you work for this is my show

Cole: Well the C.O.O laying down the law

Triple H: Hodges since you know that tonight as a sign of good faith we will have a few TNA stars competing tonight in a few matches as sign of good faith some of which will be Inter Promotional and since you and Punk both want to get a each other I say we make the Main event (fans cheer)

King: Whoa! Punk vs. Hodges in the main event what do you think of that Michael

Cole: I love it maybe we'll get lucky and they'll kill each other

David: Me and Punk right here tonight? You got it! (Fans cheer as David's music hits)

King: Well the main event is set CM Punk vs. The Arch Angel David Hodges. Champion vs. Champion

Cole: Well I'm sure these idiots would love that and speaking things Idiots will love right after this we have our first Inter Promotional match and its Divas vs. Knockouts as Mandy Saint takes on the Beautiful Eve Torres that's coming up next! (Show cuts to break)

(show comes back from break as Eve's music hits)

Announcer: The following is a special Inter Promotional Divas vs. Knockouts match set for one fall introducing first from Denver Co. being accompanied by the WWE Diva's champion Beth Phoenix Eve Torres! (Eve makes her way to the ring with Beth behind her in street clothes)

Cole: Welcome back to Monday night Raw as we see Eve and her new BFF of sorts WWE Diva's Champion The Glamazon Beth Phoenix

King: Well Eve ever sense turning over her new leaf ad mitting that she uses men has become chummy with Beth as of late. But right now I'd like to introduce joining use from TNA on commentary is none other than Tazz. Tazz good to see you again

Tazz: Good to see you too Jerry long time no see. Hey Cole

Cole: What are you doing here

Tazz: I'm here to call matches just like you putz (Finishes as Mandy's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent representing TNA Impact Wrestling and the Wasteland Warriors from Memphis TN Mandy Saint! ( Mandy walks out on stage and makes her way to the ring dressed in a white and Silver version of her gear consisting of a shinny white leather corset top that shows her midriff with silver white magic symbols on it a pair of matching long white and silver tights with the same symbols. A pair of black boots with silver armor like kick pads that are kind of a girly version of Evan Bournes that go all the way up to her knees. Instead of her normal brest plate and cape She is wearing a long white Anime/ Pirate like trench coat with a high collar. Kind of like the one Hamada wears crossed with Sato Kiba's white jacket. With Silver armor pieces on the shoulders and wrist. With several silver white magic symbols on them and Large silver Saint Symbol on the back. As usual her make up is done in Amy Lee fashion)

Tazz: Their she is fresh after touring Japan and competing at the prestigious Wrestle Kingdom event the former Knockouts champion as well a former Knockouts tag champ Mandy Saint (Mandy does her usual hop over the top rope)

King: Lets not forget before that she was a WWE women's champion and the first woman to win MITB (Mandy goes to the closest corner hops on the second rope making the fans cheer she hops down and starts taking off her coat)

Cole: she was also know for flashing and wrestling naked on ppv her and that tramp ex girlfriend of hers

King: Careful Michael that ex girlfriend is The Undertaker's little girl and I don't think he'd take to kindly to what you just said (The bell rings and Mandy and Eve go into a collar and elbow)

Tazz: Well gentlemen the match has started and Mandy Saint is about to show you what a real woman's wrestler supposed to look like

Mandy turns the collar and elbow into a side wrist lock and gives Eve a round kick to the stomach then another before whipping her into the corner.

Cole: You want to call that hack Mandy a real wrestler

Mandy runs and hits Eve with a flying knee in the corner then starts chopping her chest. Eve then elbows Mandy in the face and starts hitting her with over hand right

King: Well Tazz it looks like Eve's trying to make a comeback

Eve grabs Mandy and whips her into the ropes. Mandy bounces off the ropes and hits her with a cross body knocking Eve to the mat the does the cut throat motion and gets ready to lock Eve up in the Mannaconda vice (Anaconda vice) and doesn't see Beth slide into the ring until she catches a boot to the face. Making the ref toss out the match

Announcer: The winner of this match by disqualification Mandy Saint ! (Beth picks Mandy up and she and Eve start double teaming Mandy)

Cole: Well Eve wrongfully disqualified and now the true women of wrestling are showing her what its really like. Now where's the loyalty and respect that comes from working for a real wrestling company huh (Fans cheer as a blonde with dreadlocks comes running from the back in street clothes and a bandanna carrying a chair)

King: That's Taylor Calloway!

Taylor gets in the ring and chase Eve and Beth away then goes to check on Mandy

Tazz: Taylor Calloway coming to the aid of her former girlfriend and partner Mandy Saint

Taylor goes to help Mandy up but Mandy pushes her away and leaves the ring

King: Mandy not really up for help from Taylor. But coming up next we have an all TNA affair.

Cole: That's right the minor leaguers AJ Styles and Alex Shelly in action when we comeback (Show cuts to break)

**During Alex and AJ's match (** Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger come out and attack them)

Tazz: Ziggler who looks like a bootleg Billy Gunn and his partner Biff from Back To Future

Cole: Their names are Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger and they're doing what they're supposed to do Clearing the ring of that TNA Trash! Good Job boys! (Fans Cheer as someone with an Impact Wrestling t-shirt and jeans comes out and runs Ziggler and Swagger away)

Tazz: MR. ANDERSON!

Cole: Well Ken Kennedy another WWE reject coming to the aid of his fellow Minor leaguers (AJ ask for a mic)

Tazz: His name is Ken Anderson Cole you jack ass

King: Well whatever you wanna call him he made the save now it looks like this AJ Styles has something to say

AJ: Hey since you two like to team up and jump people why not do it at The Clash! (fans cheer)

Tazz: Looks like your boys have a challenge here Cole

AJ: I say at The Clash we go old school I say we go War Games! (Fans cheer!)

Cole: What! War Games!

Tazz: Yes I love it!

AJ: What do say boys (Swagger and Dolph yell yes and AJ's music hits)

King: Well looks like at The Clash have for the first time in just over a decade a War Games match

Tazz: Jerry I can't wait for it our TNA guys are gonna show you just what wrestling is

Cole: Yeah yeah whatever. Still to come tonight that dread lock freak of a second rate Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges vs The WWE Champion CM Punk

King: Last time these two were in the ring together they nearly killed each other and you have to wonder if we'll se a repeat here tonight (Show Cuts to Break)

**Later That Night: ( show comes back with an overhead shot of the crowd)**

Cole: Welcome back to Monday Night Raw as we get set for our champion vs. champion main event (Camera pans down to the ring and gets a close up of Justin Roberts)

Justin: The following is a Inter Promotional Champion vs. Champion match (David's Music hits) Introducing first representing TNA Impact Wrestling. From Newberry County SC weighing in at 223lbs he is the current TNA World Heavy Weight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges (David makes his way to the ring in his yellow and black gear from Genesis the night before wearing his belt around his waist as he does his usual entrance)

Tazz: There he is our champion the true world heavyweight champion the current reigning tag team champion The Arch Angel David Hodges

Cole: How can you call this guy the true world champion Tazz I mean he was the true world champion when he was the youngest champion here

Tazz: I call him that because our company only has one champion

King: Be that as it may Hodges is a young man who started wrestling at age eighteen trained by Jeff Hardy then traveled the world learning his craft he has incredible talent and that skill to adapt he also has that sick and twisted side and all that is what makes him so dangerous (Finishes as CM Punk's music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent representing the WWE from Chicago IL weighing in at 218lbs he is the WWE Champion CM Punk!

Cole: CM Punk the self proclaimed best in the world the WWE Champion the man I hope destroys The Arch Angel

Tazz: Lets not forget Punk got his first TV exposure in Impact wrestling

King: All I know is last time these two wrestled each other it ended bloody and bad for Punk will history repeat itself ( Finishes as Cena's Music hits)

Cole: Cena apparently on his way out here for some reason we'll find out when we come back (Show Cuts to break)

(Show Comes back With a shot of Cena sitting beside the announce table)

King: Welcome back to Monday Night Raw where we're about to start our main even and John Cena is sitting at ringside

The bell rings and David and Punk circle the ring. Punk goes for a lock up but David rolls away from it. David and Punk go into a collar and elbow hold Punk turns it into headlock. David elbows Punk in the stomach. David then turns it into a hammer lock. Punk breaks the hold a gives David an Irish whip David bounces of the ropes and leap frogs over Punk. Then hits him with a reverse neck breaker.

Tazz: The Presence of John Cena not phasing the Arch Angel at as we see the cover 1,2 no!

David picks Punk up and knees him in the face twice and whips him into the corner

Cole: This match has just started lets just see how the rest goes

David goes for the BLVD. Of Broken Dreams and misses when Punk moves

King: Hodges misses with that Blvd. of broken dreams and this could be the opening Punk need

Punk hits David with a flying knee to the chest then whips him into the ropes then hits him with a spinning heel kick knocking him to the mat.

Cole: The WWE champion grounding the Arch Angel and how bout that Tazz!

Punk climbs to the top rope to the top rope and sets up for his Elbow Drop

Tazz: Just watch Cole watch

Punk goes for the elbow just David gets up and dropkicks him in mid air making him crash into the mat.

King: The Arch Angel with that drop kick leveling Punk

David stands beside Punk's body and stares directly at Cena and mouths take a good look then hits Punk with a standing shooting press

Tazz: Hodges telling Cena watch this and Hodges may do some thing big here

David drags Punk up and picks him up on his shoulders and hits Punk with his own move the GTS.

King: Hodges with the Go To Sleep?

Cole: There's your champion has to still one of our guys moves to win a match

David pick Punk up again and hits him with the Blackwing Cutter

Tazz: Black Wing Cutter! And I don't think the real world champion is done yet! (David stands up and points to the sky and pulls Punk up)

King: Oh know I think its time for the Michael Sword!

Cole: Hodge that freak with that front flip spiked power bomb cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here is your winner the Arch Angel David Hodges! (David's music hits and he grabs his belt as the ref raise his hand

Tazz: Well the Arch Angel win and look at this (David climbs out of the ring and walks over to the Announce table)

King: Now Hodges coming over here for some reason

Mike: Yeah come on you freak come on over her you….. Ugh! (David knocks Cole out and Cena gets in his face)

Tazz: Well Hodges thankfully knocking Michael Cole the hell out and now Cena getting nose to nose with him

David: Do it! Do it! Hit me! C'mon hit (David Shoves Cena into the table and starts to walk off but turns back as Cena tackles him and the two begin to fight)

King: Well Cena and the Arch Angel going at it right in front of us ( A few TNA and WWE guys come out and pull them apart)

Tazz: Well people from both sides breaking this fight up but I know this isn't the end (Some one hands David a Mic) Now Hodges with the mic

David: Hey Johnny be sure and watch Impact so you know just what Kind of hell I'm going to put you through ( Show ends)

* * *

**Impact: (Show does its normal intro):**

Mike: Welcome to a special live impact as we are fresh on the heels of Genesis and the announcement that shook up the world TNA vs. WWE in THE CLASH

Tazz: That's right and Earlier this week the TNA stars shamed the WWE and we learned that AJ Styles will captian a team against the WWE's Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger in a War Games match its gonna be off the hook (Finishes as David's music hits)

Mike: Speaking of off the hook here comes the man leading the world heavyweight champion The Arch Angel David Hodges (David walks to the ring in his street clothes carrying the title on his shoulder)

Tazz: Hodges on Monday Night Raw the champ destroyed CM Punk then had a bit of an altercation with his clash opponent John Cena. It took both locker rooms to break them up. The champs last worlds to Cena was watch Impact to find out what kind of hell I'm gonna put you through

Mike: Tazz knowing The Arch Angel and his brutal sense for destruction you have to wonder just Cena is in for

David: So the whole world is wondering and has been wondering just what I have planned for John Cena. And to be honest I had to think really hard about it. Should I put him in an Angel's wrath match (Fans cheer) Then I thought no a title's not on the line. Then I thought last man standing match ( fans cheer) Then I thought too easy. Then as I was going through all the scenarios and along the way I came to one thing one truth

Tazz: One truth ?

David: That truth is I don't want to beat John Cena. I want too end John Cena I want to cripple him I want to disfigure him I want to see him bleed I want to end his career!. Not just for me! not just for TNA! But for the Angel Nation The Children Of The WasteLand! The people you've always looked down upon John see I know your deep dark secret. That you used to be a bully and used to beat up kids like me. I also know that you use your political influence to get everything you want in this business. I also know I have a destiny and my destiny is pain and violence. And to be the avenging angelic warrior for those like me! ( Fans start the Angel Nation chants)

Mike: The champ preaching to the Angel nation

Tazz: Yeah but what's the match

David: That's why at The Clash John it will be me and you in a Carolina death match! (Fans cheer)

Mike: Carolina Death Match!

Tazz: Oh boy!

David: What that means is all the mats around the ring will be pulled up. The ropes will be covered in razor wire . The mat covered in glass and tacs our hands wrapped then covered in glass. All weapons legal!(Fans cheer) Last I had one of these I didn't finish because I respected my opponent and did not feel right and did not further injure him. But make no bones about it I'm going to take great pleasure in hurting you . I will make sure you are a quadriplegic and I will enjoy every moment of it! (Fans cheer) Now on to Against All Odds (Fans cheer ) I feel that I should defend my title! (Fans cheer) and I've decided that my opponent will be someone who has been with this company from the beginning a multi time tag champion. Somebody southern somebody named James Storm! (Fans cheer0

Mike: What!

David: Cowboy come on down! (James Storm's music hits and he walks out in street clothes)

Tazz: Well The Arch Angel David Hodges choosing the Cowboy James Storm to be his Opponent at Against All Odds and I'll tell you something I like it

Mike: Tazz I can think of a man more deserving than the Cowboy James Storm. A man who has been with this company from the beginning

Tazz: Right you are Mike The Cowboy James Storm is an incredible talent and I have to say that after last Sunday I think that Storm has one of the best shots to take the belt from Hodges

David: Storm one wrestler to another one southerner to another one man to another I'm going to hold out my hand to you and I don't want you to shake my hand unless you are sure beyond the shadow of a doubt that you can take my Belt from me (Fans cheer)

James: Angel Man I know I can take that belt (Storm shakes David's hand and his music hits)

Mike: Storm and Hodges main event at Against All Odds for The World Heavyweight Title

Tazz: I love it but speaking of the champ his student Charlie Connolly has her first match as an official Knockout as she takes on Sarita and that's coming up next (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with backstage footage of what happened during the break. Footage shows Charlie in her singlet taping her wrist as David and Kim walk in with a box):

David: Charlie what the hell are you doing

Charlie: Getting ready my match teach

Kim: Oh no you're not going to the ring like that

Charlie: Then what I supposed to wear then?

David: How bout this (Opens the box making Charlie's eyes light up)

Charlie: No way this is mine

Kim: Yeah now put it on and make us proud (Camera back to the Impact Zone and a shot of Christy in the ring as Sarita's music hits)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact as we get set for Knockouts action

Christy: The following is a Knockouts Match set for one fall introducing first from Mexico City Mexico Sarita!

Tazz: Well the lovely Sarita one fourth of Mexican America. Set to go up against a very skilled and promising young talent (Finishes as the lights go dark and the lights start top strobe red and black and _Disappear _ by Evanescence hits)

Announcer: and her opponent representing the WLW from Edinburgh Scotland she is the Protégé Charlie Connolly (Charlie walks out onto the stage in her new gear consisting of a black leather Amazon like top made up of black leather bikini top with thick leather straps that hooked to the cups with silver O rings A black leather armor piece that completely covers the left breast and top of the shoulder and the right side frames her right breast with leather straps that are hooked to the shoulder strap by O rings. The armor piece also covers her lower and mid back and ribs and laces in the front leaving a split and exposing the middle of her stomach. The top is also decorated with what looks like teeth and studs. She is also wearing long tight black leather pants with three silver catholic crosses on the side of each leg. A black leather loin cloth that comes down her between her legs with the waistband decorated by teeth that turns into a rosary with a Celtic cross hanging from it. Her outfit is rounded out by leather arm bands and heavy leather wristbands on each arm black leather headband and white feathers braided in the back of her hair and black boots with fringe around the top. Then runs down to the ring and bounces of the ropes like Dr. Death Steve Williams and hops on the second rope)

Mike: There she is the student of the world champion and his girlfriend the knockouts champion. Of course we're talking about The Arch Angel David Hodges and Kim Blackthorn

Tazz: Right you are Mike and they have certainly train her well I understand she's been training with Hodges and Kim for one year

Mike: Yes Tazz and we are about to see the extent of that one year as the match gets started

Sarita and Charlie circle each other. Sarita goes for a collar and elbow hold Charlie ducks it and shoots on a go behind waist lock. Sarita pushes hands down and turns it into aside wrist lock. Charlie counters with a side Russian leg sweep.

Mike: Charlie with the big Russian leg drop and now the Protégé gaining quick momentum

Charlie picks Sarita up and goes for an Irish whip but Sarita plants her feet and hits Charlie with a short arm clothesline. Charlie gets back to her feet and runs into deep arm drag by Sarita making her land in a seated position

Tazz: Deep arm drag by the veteran Sarita and I think Charlie maybe feeling the pressure.

Sarita drops to a knee behind Charlie and locks in the chicken wing. Wrenching Charlie's arm back.

Mike: Sarita with that variation of the chicken wing locked in on Charlie this good be it for the rookies win streak

Charlie kicks her feet up and tries set them flat but can't quite do it.

Tazz: Charlie looks like she trying to get her feet under her

Fans start the Charlie chants. Charlie kicks her feet up and plants them flat under her and bridges up in the hold and frees her arm and hits Sarita with a neck breaker making the crowd cheer. Charlie gets to her feet and screams and beats her chest like Sting

Mike: Charlie Connolly with that big neck breaker! And the rookie is on a roll.

Charlie scoops Sarita up upside down then runs backwards into the ropes and lets out a Xena like war cry and hits her with a running jumping power slam

Tazz: That big running jumping power slam she calls it the fury of the Wasteland

Charlie goes to the middle of the ring and hits Sarita with corkscrew frog splash then hooks her leg for the pin

Mike: Corkscrew frog splash cover 1,2,3 this match is over (Charlie's music hits)

Announcer: Here's your winner The Protégé Charlie Connolly!

Tazz: Well Charlie gaining her first win as an official member of the roster and we may see more from this young woman

Mike: No doubt about that Tazz but coming up next fellow WLW member Grayson Shaw addresses the crowd when we come back ( Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back as the lights go dark and Grayson's theme _Reptile_ by Skillrex hits)

Tazz; Welcome back to Impact where Grayson Shaw is making his way to the ring (Grayson makes his way to the ring in his see through fishnet shirt showing his taped ribs and blood red Latex pants and black high heeled boots a red spiked collar that says master and black bedazzled eye patch)

Mike: Grayson suffering a horrible beating just over a month ago from The Entitled that's why he's wearing the eye patch and the ribs are taped up.

Tazz: A broken eye socket and five broken ribs and the former X-division and one half of the IWGP Jr heavyweight tag champs made his return to Impact wrestling last Sunday at Genesis now wants to address the fans

Grayson: (goes to speak but gets cut off by cheers) Thank you (fans cheer)

Mike: The fans supportive of Grayson and who could blame them

Grayson: About a month ago I was beaten within an inch of my life. I was beaten not over a title or titles I was beaten because of my sexuality. And it wasn't the first time was when I was Fourteen (holds back his tears) the first time was when my dad saw me kiss a boy for the first time kiss anyone for the first time. Some people remember their first kiss as being magical but all I remember is waking up in the ER. But I didn't hide the fact that I was Bi from back then AND I DAMN SURE NOT ABOUT TO DO IT NOW! (Fans cheer)

Tazz: Grayson Barring his soul to this crowd Mike

Grayson: But I want to thank the Entitled because that little beat down you gave me woke a part of me (Fans Cheer) The part of me that likes playing with whips chains and handcuffs. The part of me that likes making naughty little boys and girl you and Vanessa my bitches (Fans cheer just as the Entitled and Vanessa rush the ring and Grayson and Grayson does his best to fight back)

Mike: Well the Entitled and Vanessa rushing the ring and attacking Grayson

Tazz: This is just disgusting (Fans Cheer as Shad comes running out)

Mike: Shad Gaspard coming out and aiding his tag partner ( As Shad and Grayson start to gain the advantage Vanessa slips out of the ring and slips back in with a chair)

Tazz: Grayson and Shad better turn around ( Fans Cheer ) Its Charlie!

Charlie runs down to the ring and hops up on the apron then middle of the top rope and dropkicks Vanessa and The Entitled leave the ring and head back up the ramp as Grayson grabs the mic he dropped

Mike: Charlie Connolly coming to the aid of her WLW brethren now it look likes Grayson has something say.

Grayson: Such naughty naughty boys and naughty girl too. I have ways to handle bad little pets like you. At Against All Odds we're gonna have a little match for the IWGP Jr. Heavyweight titles and Charlie girl here is gonna be at ringside (Fans cheer)

Tazz: How bout that Mike!

Grayson: But wait there's more if we win Not only do I get an X division title match anytime I choose. Vanessa has to become my Sub slave until after my X division title match (Fans cheer)

Vanessa: What! No! (Grayson's music hits)

Tazz: Major announcement if Muscle Glam wins back the titles at Against All Odds Grayson gets an X division title match anytime he wants but Vanessa has to become his slave

Mike: Tazz its Safe to say we have not seen the last of this (Show cuts to break)

**Later That Night: (Show comes back with footage of Mandy and Kim from earlier in the day in street clothes hanging around somewhere in Universal Studios)**

Mandy: So Lydia is finally done gone right. I mean we were friends at one point both served in the Air Force together but she needed to be dealt with.

Kim: Oh trust me she dealt with and her career is finished. But what I wanna know is what's was the deal with Taylor Monday you know making the save

Mandy: Hey I don't want to talk about that I want to talk about Against All Odds and that I have a re match for the Knockouts title

Kim: You want your rematch you got it

Mandy: Sweet (Mandy and Kim fist bump and the footage cuts back to the Impact zone where _New Way To Bleed _by Evanescence is playing and Taylor walking out in street clothes and her dreads in pigtails)

Mike: Well the match is set for Against All Odds Mandy Saint vs. Kim Blackthorn rematch for the Knockouts title

Tazz: But right now it seems as thought Mandy Saint's ex girlfriend Taylor Callaway is out her to speak her mine

Mike: Taylor Callaway who has been out with a injured knee and concusion inflected on her by Mandy a few months back returned Monday to save her ex girlfriend from the WWE Divas

Taylor: (getting booed): I deserve that. All while I was out some things happened. One I fired by Vanessa Mast (fans cheer slightly)

Tazz: Well that's good I guess

Taylor: I also had time to think. To the think about the mistakes I've made. (starts to tear up) and the biggest two I've ever made was leaving Mandy and the WLW. I hurt my friends who are like my family. But most of all I hurt the woman I love more than anything. Mandy I hurt you physically and emotionally . That's why I'm here tonight begging I want my girl back! (Fans cheer) I want my family back (fans Cheer)

Mike: Taylor asking forgiveness asking for her family back asking for Mandy back what do you make of it Tazz

Tazz: I honestly believe she's sincere (Fans cheer as Mandy walks down to the ring in street clothes holding a mic)

Mike: Well here's Mandy Saint now

Mandy: (tears in her eyes): You tried to end my career! You broke my heart! And now you want me back I loved you Taylor! I loved you now I can't stand you ! (turns her head and grabs the ropes crying)

Mike: The raw emotion of Mandy Saint as she confronts her ex

Tazz: What do you expect Mike these two have known each other almost their entire lives and they care deeply for each other or cared deeply for each other

Taylor: (Drops to her knees crying.) Mandy look me. Please just look at me I'm on my knee begging you forgive me take me back please! I promise you I swear on my life I'll never hurt you again just please take me back! (Mandy turns around and smacks Taylor across the face making her fall to the mat then leaves the ring crying)

Mike: Certainly a highly emotional situation that I'm sure we haven't seen the last of (camera gets a shot of Taylor crying on the mat then cuts to break)

(Show comes back with a crying Taylor walking to her car and stopping when she sees David standing there)

David: So you want back in huh?

Taylor: Yes I want back in so please tell yes or no

David: I willing to let you back in but you have to earn my and the entire groups trust back

Taylor: I'll do anything I just want to be close to Mandy and back in the crew

David: Ok When we get to London you are going to be jumped in by every female member of the group including Mandy. But you don't get to defend yourself and you get beat down until I say its enough you got that.

Taylor: fine I'll do it.

* * *

**A/N:Well Folks that's where this chapter ends hope you enjoyed it all thirty one pages . Next chapter takes us to the UK so get ready. Well as always piece and blessings SDR out bye**


	64. From  England  With  Pain

**A/N: What up Angel Nation I'm back. Now this chapter takes us to the UK but first a stop to Raw to get Cena's reaction to David's stipulation. so lets go**

* * *

**Raw: (Towards the end of the Show John Cena's music hits and he walks out to the usual teenage girls and girls in there twenties desperate house wives and little kids)**

Cole: There he is the man who stands at the cusp of two of the biggest matches of his career. John Cena! At Wrestlemania in Miami he will face The Rock and just three weeks from then in Atlanta GA at The Clash against the TNA World Heavyweight Champion and former WWE Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges in Carolina Death match

King: Cena has been preparing himself all year for the rock but I think there is no preparing for The Arch Angel David Hodges. Do you remember last time we had a Carolina Death Match he nearly kill Evan Bourne

Cole: Yes and unlike with Evan Bourne Hodges said he will not show mercy and has vowed to leave John Cena a quadriplegic

Cena: Tonight I'm not here to talk about The Rock. No I'm here to talk a bout David Hodges (Fans start the Angel Nation chants) Hodges a man who decided to put me in a Carolina Death Match . A man who in his sick twisted mind believes its his destiny to leave me crippled and end my career. I'm here tonight to say beyond a shadow of a doubt will not happen! (Fans start a mix of Angel Nation and Cena chants)

King: A bit of a Mixed crowd here tonight

Cena: Hodges make no mistake I am walking in to the clash ready to fight. And knowing that this is a death match I am prepared to do just that beat you or die trying! (Little kids preteen and teen girls and desperate moms do the Cena chants while the real wrestling fans chant Cena sucks and Angel Nation) So Hodge be prepared because I'll be damned! If I lose (Cena drops the mic and he storms out of the ring)

Cole: Well John Cena certainly seeming confident in his abilities

King: Well speaking as someone whose been in the Ring with Hodges he'll need a lot more than confidence

* * *

**Impact (Show goes through its normal into then gets a wide angle shot of the crowd):**

Mike: Live from the sold out Wembly Stadium in London England we welcome you to Impact Wrestling on Spike!

Tazz: That's right tonight Impact is brought to you from marry old London tonight and it is gonna be awesome (Finishes as David's music hits making the stadium go nuts)

Mike: Speaking of awesome we're kicking this of with the World Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges

Announcer: The following contest is a non title match set for one fall introducing first from Newberry County SC weighing in 226Lbs he is the TNA world heavyweight champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David makes his way to the ring in his white and red gear (See chapter where he faces Jeff Hardy for description) and the belt around his waist. As he does punk Emo Goth and Chave(UK readers know that term) of all races but mostly black and white jump the barricades and tackle him )

Tazz: Well the champ getting mobbed here. I've never seen anything like this (security start pulling the girls away and help David up and girl kisses him on the mouth as she's pulled away)

Mike: Well both Hodges and his girlfriend the Knockouts champ Kim Blackthorn spent a lot of time in the UK on the indies he's a bit of superstar here and a bit of a heartthrob if you will (David gets up and carries on with his normal entrance as the camera shows a girl holding a sign that says Marry me David)

Tazz: Well I'll say as the champ opens us up with a little non title action ( Finishes as Douglas Williams music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent from Manchester England weighing in at 235lbs Douglas Williams!

Mike: Well the champ said he wanted to start off the show and he said give me anybody and Douglas Williams answered the call

Tazz: And what a win it would be Williams to beat the world champion in his home country

Mike: Yes it would Tazz and we may see it as this match gets started

David and Williams lock up in a collar and elbow hold. Williams does a go behind and hits David with a release German suplex David hits the mat but rolls through gets to his feet and goes for a clothes line and hits with an arm drag. Then a standing elbow drop

Tazz: Big elbow by Williams cover 1, and the champ kicks out

Williams picks David up and knees him in the stomach then hits him with a Irish whip

Mike: Williams on a roll here Tazz

David bounces of the ropes and hits Williams with the Angel press (Thez Press) knocking him to the mat then hits him with a few right hands. Then gets to his feet and hits a standing moonsault then does a hip up . Making the fans start the Angel nation chants.

Tazz: The champ gaining momentum here and this could be the turning point this match

David pick Williams up by the head and goes for the Wing and a prayer. But Williams pushes his head and David hits him with the Devine Intervention (Modified Flying Chuck/ spring board spinning round house) making the fans loose it

Mike: Hodges out of no where with the Devine Intervention and Williams is Down!

Tazz: Gas up the stove cause the champ is cooking!

David picks Williams up and an drags him to the closest corner under hooks both his arms and pulls him up to the top rope

Mike: Looks like its test time (David jumps off the top rope and hits the S.A.T (Sick And Twisted))

Tazz: S.A.T cover 1,2,3! (David's music hits)

Announcer: Here's your winner The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David gets to his feet and helps Doug up and shakes his hand then then ask for a mic as the fans go insane)

Tazz: Hodges ever the sportsman shaking Williams hand now asking for a mic

Mike: Well we'll see what the Champ has to say when we return (Show cuts to break)

(show comes back with David in the middle of ring with his belt now on his shoulder while the fans continuously chant Angel Nation and WLW)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact being brought to you from Wembly Stadium in London we are sold out for tonight's show

Tazz: that's right and the world heavyweight champion is in the ring holding court so to speak

David: What's up Angel Nation UK! (Fans scream)

Mike: Well the fans going nuts for the world champ

David: You know I'd like to take this time to address John Cena (Fans chant Cena sucks)

Mike: Well no love lost for John Cena here in the UK

David: Cena I saw your little super hero promo about how I'm sick and twisted and how you'll fight me to the death. And that's fine with me because I am all those things you say I am (fans cheer) I am sick ! I am sick! I am twisted ! And it is my destiny to cripple you and make you bleed like a split pig (Fans cheer) Cena our time grows near and just like all the others before you have the doomsday clock ticking away above your head ticking away to midnight. And when midnight strikes and the ashes clear and you're lying a bloody crippled mess The freak shall inherit the earth (David drops the mic and leaves the ring as his music hits)

Tazz: Well the champ with so strong words for John Cena and if I'm Cena I'm looking for a way to prepare (Camera cuts to the back with Vanessa in street clothes in the back with Alex and Tristan)

Vanessa: The Wasteland Warriors have been a problem of mine for far too long. First that psychotic bitch Kim cost my sister her career not to mention damn near killing her and giving her a crippling of depression she hasn't left the bed in a month. And now that freak who doesn't know how to stay challenges my boys to a match where if he and his hack partner not only get a rematch for titles they never deserved in the first place and on top of that on off chance that they win I have to not only become that freak Grayson's slave ! He gets a rematch for the X-divison title. No not only will we demolish Muscle Glam but we will destroy the WLW . And tonight I'm gonna start with David and Kim's "little Kid' Charlie that rookie as been lucky and right now her luck is gonna run out (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with Vanessa's music playing and close up on Christy Hemme)

Christy: The following knockouts match is set for one fall introducing first from Miami FL she is the CEO of Mast Media Vanessa Trinity Mast! (Vanessa makes he way to the ring in her blue snake skin bikini style halter with black trim and straps criss crossing down to her matching micro shorts with garter straps attached to her matching boots under her matching Candice Michelle/ Ric Flair like rope with black feather trim that says VTM on the back)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact from sold out Wembly stadium as we get set to bring you Knockouts Action.

Tazz: That's right and the CEO of Mast Media VTM getting ready to square off with a member of the WLW she's had problem's with as of late (Camera gets a shot of Vanessa taking off her rope as the lights go dark as _Disappear _ by Evanessence hits)

Announcer: And her opponent representing The WLW from Edinburgh Scotland The Protégé Charlie Connolly! (Charlie makes her way to the ring in her black (See last chapter for description) ring gear but for a change of pace she is wearing blue and white Celtic war paint done in a tribal like pattern around her eyes and covering her left arm)

Mike: The daughter of the united kingdom Charlie Connolly the student of World champion looking a little brave hartish

Tazz: Mike I was talking to Charlie she said she is descended from both the Celts and the Greek Amazons and said that, that's where the inspiration for her outfit comes from sort of a post apocalyptic Amazon. She also said that she had a hard life and that she decided to team up with Grayson and Shad because aas a gay women she's sick of gay bashing and feels she needs to stop it (Charlie goes to slide in the ring as she does Vanessa starts drilling her with a series of double axe handles) Whoa!

Mike: Well Vanessa not really giving Charlie a chance to get into the ring good and this match is underway

Vanessa pulls Charlie up by her hair and gives her an uppercut then another. Then tosses her into a corner

Tazz: Well Vanessa not taking any shorts her as she just lawn darts Charlie into the corner

Vanessa starts chopping Charlie across the chest repeatedly. The ref backs her up she then charges in and hits her with a flying knee to the face making Charlie land in a sitting position she the grabs Charlie's hair and yells you don't belong here slaps her cross the face then plays to the crowd as they boo her

Mike: Well this crowd certainly not liking Vanessa ( Vanessa grabs Charlie's hair and pulls he to her feet and drags her to the middle of the ring)

Tazz: And I cant blame them

Charlie punches Vanessa in the ribs making her let go of her hair and double over. Charlie then backs up and bounces off the ropes and hits Vanessa with a Hurricanrana

Mike: Big time Hurricanrana and Charlie Connolly is on a roll now

Charlie waits for Vanessa then picks her up upside down and backs into the ropes and lets out a Xena like battle cry and hits the fury of the Wasteland ( running jumping power slam!) then gets up and does the Battle cry and points to the top rope

Taz: The Fury of the Wasteland now the Protégé gonna go high risk here (Charlie goes to the top rope but hops down off when she sees something out of the corner of her eye and hops down) Uh oh (Tristan and Alex come down in street clothes)

Mike: The Entitled out her arguing with Charlie

As the Entitled argue with Charlie Vanessa rolls her up with a school girl and grabs her tights and puts her feet on the ropes

Tazz: Vanessa that witch hooking the tights and the feet on the ropes and obviously the ref is blind

Mike: cover 1,2,3 and Vanessa steals it (Vanessa's music hits and she rolls out of the ring as Charlie tries to go after her )

Announcer: The winner of this match Vanessa Trinity Mast! (Charlie dives over the rope and hits Vanessa and the Entitled with a cross body)

Tazz: Well the rookie not taking to kindly to being cheated (Charlie starts punching Vanessa and Tristan and Alex pull her off but Shad and Grayson run out in street clothes and fights them off)

Mike: Now Muscle Glam out here and we've got a bit of a brawl (Security comes out and breaks them up)

Tazz: Mike these two teams can't wait to get their hands on each other and at Against All Odds its gonna get off the chain (Show cuts to break )

**Later That Night: (Show comes back as the Wasteland Warriors theme hits and David still in his ring pants but wearing a WLW t-shirt and carrying his belt with a shirt in the back pocket. Leading all the female Members of The WLW to the ring who are all wearing street clothes except Charlie who is wearing a Scottish National team scorer jersey over the top of her ring gear)**

Mike: Welcome back to Impact and as we see the world champion leads the female members of his group the WLW to the ring its time for the reinitiating of Taylor Callaway into the WLW

Tazz: That's right Hodges said to regain my and the group's trust you have to be jumped in by all the female members of the group until he see's fit

David: Cut the music! Tay your time for judgment has come so come on down! (The lights drop bit and _My Heart Is broken_ by Evanescence hits an Taylor walks down to the ring in a girls Impact t-shirt and jeans with her dreads in a ponytail)

Mike: Well here she comes Taylor Callaway who last week said she wanted her family back and more than that she wanted Mandy back is on her way to the ring (Camera gets a close up of Mandy's face and then Taylor's)

Tazz: Mike look at the emotion on both girl's faces you can tell there is something under the surface her (Taylor gets in the ring and the girls circle around her and David)

Mike: And now the WLW circling Taylor

David: Taylor I just want to remind you before I step back I just want to remind you no fighting back ( Taylor nods) Ok have at her girls

David steps back and for a second or two no one does anything . Then Mia super kicks Taylor in the face knocking her to the mat

Tazz: Mia Yim with that super kick just leveling Taylor and I think this jump in has started

MsChif picks Taylor up and hits her with a Samoan drop. Angelina then waits for her to stagger back up and spears her. Cass then scoops her up and hits her with the blood moon (F5 into a ddt) Katie then picks her up and hits her with a snap suplex Melina then hits her with scissors kick. Tara then picks her up and hits her with double underhook power bomb

Mike: The WLW just punishing their former friend

Charlie Taylor up so she's facing Kim. Kim ribs off Taylor's shirt revealing her black lace bra and chops her in the chest repeatedly. Charlie then tosses her into Kim and Kim hits her with an atomic drop and lets her fall to the mat And the camera (Shows a torn look on Mandy's face as a few tears in her eyes)

Tazz: The Wasteland Warriors doing a number on Callaway and look at the torn look on Mandy's face.

Mandy wipes a tear and a climbs to the top rope and tells everyone to move then hits Taylor with a 450 splash then starts unloading with punches

Mike: Mandy Saint with the 450 and the punches

Mandy stops in mid punch and rolls out of the ring crying and walks up the ramp David then tell everyone to stop and ask for a mic

Tazz: Well The Arch Angel putting an end to this (David pulls out the shirt he had in his back pocket un folding it and reveling it to be a WLW shirt)

David: Pick her up (Tara and Cass pick Taylor up) Ladie and gentlemen welcome back to the family Taylor Callaway. (David tosses Taylor the shirt and hugs her as the WLW shirt as the music hit as Taylor puts the shirt on)

Mike: Well Taylor Callaway once again a member of the Wasteland Warriors but what does that mean for Mandy and Taylor.

* * *

**A/N: What indeed well guys that's it hope you enjoyed it . Our Next chapter takes us to Against All Odds . Any way SDR out**


	65. Taking A loss

**A/N: What up Angel nation . Ok this chapter is going to be long and. Will address a personal issue I've had to deal with. I'd figure do it here first seeing as this character is truest to who I really am. **

* * *

**Against All Odds: (Show goes through its intro package then goes to the pyro and a wide shot of the crowd)**

Mike: Live from the Impact Zone we present to you Against All Odds! Good Evening Mike Taney and Tazz at ring side and tonight is gonna be off the charts

Tazz: That's Right The World Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges defends his title as he takes on The Cowboy James Storm!

Mike: And That's not all knock outs action tonight as the Knockouts Champion Kim Blackthorn takes on her friend the Number one contender Mandy in defense of her title (Finishes as the MCMG theme hits) Well right now we're gonna kick it off with the television title on the line

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the TNA Telivison title introducing first from the Motor City weighing in at 210lbs Alex Shelly!

Tazz: Well the very energetic Alex Shelly getting set to go for the Television title against a very dangerous champion in The Renegade Katie Perritt

Mike: Kate whose been on a bit of a tare lately break Magnus's arm and side lining him and most recently fracturing The Pope's ankle (Finishes as Katie's music starts)

Announcer: And his opponent representing the Wasteland warriors from Newberry County SC she is the TNA world Television champion The Renegade Katie Perritt! (Katie makes her way to the ring in a red and black camo version of her gear consisting of baggy black and Red Camo strap shorts and a matching women's MMA sports bra top that says Renegade and is wearing her belt around her waist)

Tazz: Talk about dangerous Mike it don't get more than the WLW and the self proclaimed Red Headed bitch the TV champ The Renegade Katie Perritt (Katie slides in the ring and hops on the second rope and poses)

Mike: Lets not forget she and the world champion are the current tag champs and have been for almost a year (Alex Shelly grabs a mic)

Tazz: Right you are Mike but right now looks like Shelly has something to say

Alex: Cut the music cut the music (Katie's music stops and she stares at Alex) Now as much as I'd like to be the TV champion my partner Chris Sabin returns next month(Fans cheer)

Mike: What!

Tazz: That's big, big news Mike

Alex: And the way I see it the reason you and Angel Man have been Champs for nearly a year is because you have never put those belts against us (Fans cheer)

Tazz: Whoa I smell a challenge here Mike

Alex: So I say at Victory Road the two best most dynamic innovative tag teams in recent history The Renegade Angels and The Motor City Machine Guns go at it for the belts what do say! (Fans Cheer and Alex holds out his hand)

Mike: The Angels vs. The guns at Victory Road what doo you think about that Tazz

Tazz: I love it Mike (Katie snatches the mic and shakes Alex's hand)

Katie: You're on! (fans cheer and Katie's music hits)

Mike: Well at Victory Road it looks like our main event will be a tag team title match

Tazz: Well the Guns and the Angels can tear down the house but right now standing by in the back is JB with the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champs The Entitled and their manger Vanessa Trinity Mast (Camera cuts to the back and shows Alex in Black and gold versions of their gear consisting of black trunks that stop mid thigh with gold versions of their crest on each hip and the back with matching knee pad and boot covers instead of their usual hoodies they are wearing black and gold Entitled t-shirts both are wearing their belts around their waist. Vanessa is holding Alex's X-division title Vanessa is wearing a black sequin off the shoulder tunic top and a shinny gold minim skirt)

JB: Thanks Tazz Tristan Alex Vanessa a lot riding on this match not only if you lose you lose the JR Heavyweight tag Titles to Muscle Glam but Grayson gets a shot at your X-Division title anytime he wants. But also Vanessa you become the property of Grayson until he decides he wants to challenge Alex if they win.

Vanessa: No if they won't win. Its that simple. Alex and Tristan will retain the belts and I will not become that freak Grayson's slave

Alex: Listen that one eyed queer and that sambo partner his and that Scottish dyke Amazon need to learn their places and that's beneath us right Tristan

Tristan: Alex you're our absolutely right cause we already have one black guy and his half-breed girlfriend holding belts we don't need another one. And tonight you three will learn just where you belong lets go (Alex and Tristan walk away and the camera cuts to the Impact Zone as Grayson and Shad's music hits)

Announcer: The following is a tag team contest is set for one fall and is for the IWGP JR. Heavyweight Tag team championship introducing first representing the WLW from New York weighing in at a combined weight of 510lbs being accompanied by Charlie Connolly! Grayson Shaw and Shad Gaspard the team of Muscle Glam! ( Grayson and Shad make their way to the ring Shad is wearing his black speedoe style trunks and Grayson is wearing tight red vinyl pants with mesh cut outs on the legs a spiked belt that buckles with handcuffs a spiked dog collar that has master on it studded fingerless gloves his bedazzled eye patch and he's carrying a flogger. Charlie is wearing her ring pants and black sleeveless black and white WLW shirt and her headband)

Tazz: Well here they come the vengeance minded Muscle Glam being flanked by the protégée Charlie Connolly (Grayson and Shad do their normal entrance with Charlie doing hers)

Mike: Right you are Tazz look at that patch over Grayson's left eye. Thanks in part to the senseless attack by the Entitled and I don't think he's forgotten it (Finishes as the Entitled theme hits)

Announcer: And their opponents representing Mast Media from Miami FL. At a combined weight of 459lbs they are the IWGP JR Heavyweight tag team champions Tristan Devlin and Alex Velez The En….. (Gets cut off by Grayson diving over the ropes and hitting Alex and Tristan And Charlie dives off the top rope and hits Vanessa with a head scissors take down and Shad comes out of the ring and starts pounding Tristan)

Tazz: Whoa! Muscle Glam going to work on Tristan and Alex before this match starts (Grayson hits Alex with a tornado DDT on the floor) and look at that killer DDT by Grayson

Mike: Well Shad with the lefts and rights on Tristan and (Sees Charlie pull handcuffs from her boot and place one Vanessa's wrist then hooks the other to the barricade) Look at this Tazz

Tazz: Charlie handcuffing Vanessa to the barricade I love it (Vanessa pulls against the barricade and gets no where as Shad and Grayson roll a limp Alex into the ring)

Mike: An ingenious bit of strategy by Muscle Glam and the protégée now this match officially starting

Alex stagers up and Grayson hits him with a spinning heel kick to the face then picks him up and hits him with the Glamor Hammer (Burning hammer) then tags in Shad

Tazz: Grayson with the Glamor Hammer now tagging in Shad

Shad picks Alex up for an electric chair and Grayson goes to the outside hops on the middle and hits Alex with a 720 DDT as shad tosses him up. Then covers him

Mike: Shad and Grayson with that awesome combo cover 1,2,3! New champs!

Announcer: Here are your winners and new IWGP JR Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Muscle Glam! Charlie slides in and hands Shad and Grayson the belt as their music hits and the camera get a shot of Vanessa looking shocked.)

Tazz: Well Muscle Glam regains the titles and I think Vanessa just realized what happened

Grayson Shad and Charlie come out of the ring and surround Vanessa Grayson grabs her by the hair and holds while he tells Shad to uncuff her from the barricade then cuff her hands in front of her and Charlie to go look under the ring. Charlie does and pulls out a human sized spiked dog collar and leash that says slave on it making Vanessa try to run and the fans cheer as she starts trying to put the collar on her neck)

Mike: Vanessa trying to squirm away but she's not going anywhere as the collar goes on ( Fans cheer and Charlie , Grayson and Shad walk up the ramp pretty much dragging Vanessa behind them mocking Tristan and Alex as the camera shows there shocked angry faces)

Tazz: Vanessa is now the exclusive property of Muscle Glam and The Entitled are not happy about this

**Later That Night:**

Tazz: Well Mike after that tremendous match between Mr. Anderson and Jeff Hardy we now shift gears to knock outs title action

Mike: That's right in what is sure to be an excellent rematch between the Knockouts Champion Kim Blackthorn and former Knockouts champ her friend Mandy Saint (lights go dim and Mandy's music hits) Without further delay we're gonna take it up to Christy Hemme

Christy : The following contest is set for one fall and is for the TNA Knockouts Title! Introducing first the challenger representing the WLW from Memphis TN Mandy Saint! (Mandy is lowered to the stage in her silver and black version of her gear and a black and silver version of her coat (See previous chapter for description) and makes her way to the ring)

Tazz: The dark fairy of the Wasteland on her way to the ring looking to regain the knockouts championship also having a bit of personal problems (Mandy does her normal hop over the top rope and hop onto the second turnbuckle)

Mike: Well the return of her former girlfriend Taylor Calaway has had Mandy in a bit of an emotional state but I doubt it will interfere with her in this match (Finishes as Kim's music hits as the lights strobe)

Announcer: And her opponent also representing the WLW from Newberry SC she is the reigning TNA Knockouts Champion Kim Blackthorn! (Kim makes her way to the ring in a black and bronze version of her gear. Consisting of black tights with a bronze gold Catholic cross with black white angel wings growing from it and bronze bleeding thorns wrapped around the cross on each leg airbrushed . With pain is salvation airbrushed on the crosses and Kim airbrushed on the back in Bloody thorns and match women's MMA sports bra top with the belt around her waist and her hair is in its natural curls)

Tazz: Here comes the knockouts champ the girlfriend of the world champion The Arch Angel David Hodges but an impressive champion in her own right (Kim runs and slides into the ring takes off the belt and hops on the second rope holding the belt over head)

Mike: The hard up bringing the abusive child hood the being abandoned by her mother Kim Blackthorn has not had an y. Some say that has left Kim unbalanced

Tazz: Well Mike you say unbalanced I say edge Kim is one tough competitor and will fight tooth and nail to defend that title (The Ref holds up the belt and calls for the bell and Kim and Mandy shake hands and start circling the ring)

Mike: Well we'll see as this match kicks off

Mandy and Kim continue circling each other. Mandy hits Kim with a double leg take down. Kim Turns it into a monkey flip and Mandy lands on her feet as Kim rolls to hers. They stare at each other the go into a collar and elbow . Kim goes for a hip toss but Mandy hits her with a release vertical suplex

Tazz: Whoa big time release vertical suplex by Saint and the former champ maybe in the drives seat

Kim gets to her knees a bit dazed and Mandy bounces off the ropes and hits her with a knee lift then as Kim starts to get up Mandy starts unloading with a series of round house kicks to her back and midsection making them echo into the arena

Mike: Mandy with that mui thai background with those kicks to Kim

Kim grabs Mandys leg and gets to her feet then drops Mandy and locks in a single leg Boston crab

Tazz: Great single leg crab by the champ but she has to keep it locked in

Mandy props up on her elbows and forearms and crawls for the ropes as Kim tightens the hold. Mandy reaches the bottom rope making Kim break the hold

Mike: Mandy forces the break but has the damage been done

Kim goes to pick Mandy up and Mandy kicks her in the stomach then limps to her feet an hit Kim with a jumping lariat making the fans cheer. Mandy then hits Kim with a standing missile dropkick then plays to the crowd before rolling Kim up in a small package

Tazz: Big series of moves by Saint small package cover!... and the champ

Mandy picks Kim up and whips her into the corner then hits her with a double hand spring elbow making Kim land in seated position

Mike: Mandy Saint with the double hand spring elbow and Tazz as we see Mandy favor that right ankle you have to wonder if it will be a factor in the rest of the match

Mandy hits Kim with a flying knee

Tazz: Well it can and most definitely will be as the match progresses but Mandy seems to be running on all cylinders right now though Mike.

Mandy picks Kim up by her head and turns so that they're back to back then hits her with a sit out neck breaker then goes then rolls into a cover

Mike: Sit out neck breaker cover 1,2… and the champ kicks out

Mandy gets up and climbs to the top rope and goes for a moonsault but lands on her feet as Kim gets to hers. Mandy goes for a revers roundhouse but Kim ducks and hits its with a standing dropkick knocking her to the mat. Kim then picks her up and hits her with a tilt a whirl back breaker then gives her double knee to the chest then goes for a cover and gets a two count

Tazz: Two count by the champion and Mandy saint still in this

Kim picks Mandy up and gives her an Irish whip. Mandy bounces off the ropes and hits Kim with a sunset flip into a pin only to have Kim kick out sending her into the middle rope. Kim goes to drop a knee on her back but catches herself on the second rope . Mandy then hits Kim with a clothesline to the back sending her over the ropes to the floor and making the ref start a the ten count. Mandy then backs up and runs then swan dives over the top rope hitting Kim and the ref restarts the ten count and the fans start the this is wrestling chants

Mike: Referee Brian Hepner starting the ten count (ref gets to four and Mandy gets to her feet)

Tazz: The Ref is half way to ten Mike and Saint needs to hurry up and get Kim into the ring (Mandy picks Kim up and throws her in the ring and follows her and covers her)

Mike: Mandy taking Tazz's advice cover 1,2 No! Kim gets the shoulder up! Tazz I'd like to take this moment to point out this is the third these two have met in the ring (Mandy picks Kim up and sets her up for a power bomb)

Tazz: Well third time may be the charm as we see Mandy go for that power bomb! (Mandy hits the power bomb crouches down like she's about to pounce)

Mike: Power bomb connects now Mandy Saint about to pounce

Mandy locks in a the Manaconda vice the crowd cheers and oh's as Taylor runs to the ring and starts cheering on Mandy

Tazz: Well look at this Taylor Callaway the ex girlfriend out her to cheer her on

Mandy glances over and sees Taylor and loosens the hold enough for Kim to escape and roll her into the Nightmare Lullaby (Koji Lock)

Mike: The champion taking advantage of the distraction now the Nightmare Lullaby locked in

Tazz: Mike that submission will put you right to sleep if you're not careful

Taylor starts pounding the mat cheering Mandy on. But Mandy taps out and the ref calls for the bell

Mike: Mandy Saint tapping out and Kim retains the title

Announcer: Here is your winner and still TNA Knockouts Champion Kim Blackthorn! ( Kim's music hits and she takes her belt and helps Mandy up and shakes her hand before leaving the ring)

Tazz: Kim Blackthorn keeps the title and look at the distraught look on Taylor's face (Taylor gets in the ring and tries to comfort Mandy but Mandy pushes her away and leaves the ring)

Mike: No love lost between the two former girlfriends But right now we're gonna take you to the back where SoCal Val is standing by with James Storm (Camera cuts to the back)

Val: Ladies and gentlemen SoCal Val her with the number one contender for the world heavyweight title The Cowboy James Storm. Now James in just a few minutes you get a shot at the world title can you tell us what's going through your mind

James: What's going through my mind is after being in this company for nearly ten long years I get a shot at the title! That After ten years my daughter will finally be able to say her daddy's a world champion! Hodges you picked me because you think I can take the title away from you! That's what I intend do (Storms music hits) Hodges I respect you but all I have to say about tonight is sorry about your damn luck (Storm walks away and camera cuts to him walking to the ring)

Mike: Well there he is the confident number one contender The Cowboy James Storm

Tazz: Mike Storm has been here since the beginning and tonight is his night he believes can beat The Arch Angel David Hodges

Mike: And you have to believe Hodges feels the same. The champ said that he felt that Storm is one of the only people in the company he believes can take the belt from him and I think the champ could be right (The lights go out and a blinding blast of white pyro goes off)

Tazz: Speak of the devil or angel as it were her comes the world heavyweight champion (David makes his way to the ring wearing hi green and white gear consisting of baggy white pants with a lime green V. shape going down the side of each leg with a white studded Arch Angel symbol on the left side and studded catholic cross on the right. And studded lime green catholic crosses on his knees. The usual straps done in green and D- rings. A sleevless white leather studded hooded motorcycle jacket with lime trim and cross on the back wearing the belt around his waist and makes his normal entrance)

Mike: The fighting worlds champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! The man whose healed that title since defeating the icon Sting at BFG he has beaten all comers (David takes off his belt and hands it to the ref then takes off his Jacket a and tosses it to the outside)

Tazz: Well without further wait lets take it up to JB with the official introductions

JB: Ladies and gentlemen this is your main event of the evening! And is for the TNA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! (fans cheer) Introducing first from to my right the challenger he weighed in this morning at 230lbs from Leiper's Fork TN. He is The Cowboy James Storm! (Fans cheer)

Mike: Fans on there feet for The cowboy but I bet you there are just as many cheers for the Arch Angel

JB: And his opponent he weighed in today at 231 &1/4lbs he hails from Newberry County SC he is the current reigning TNA World Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! (Fans cheer and the bell rings JB steps out of the way and David and James start sizing each other up)

Tazz: Well the bell rings and we are in world tile action!

Mike: Well Storm and Hodges not really too eager to lock up here Tazz

Tazz: Well that's good strategy on the part of both champion and challenger Mike (David jumps up and hits Storm with a dropkick)

Mike: Big standing missile dropkick by the champ getting this match off to a rolling start

David picks Storm up and hits him with a few uppercuts and right hands

Tazz: not for nothing Mike but the champ has one of the best dropkicks in the business

David goes for The Irish whip but Storm reverses it and hits David with an arm drag take over

Mike: Reversal of the Irish whip by Storm into the arm drag take over on the champion (David hits James with a drop toe hold then stands up and then hits him with a double leg drop) Now the drop toe hold into the double leg drop now the cover by the champion 1,2 no! and Tazz looking at this match Hodges and Storm seem to be a pretty even match (David and James get up and go into another collar and elbow)

Tazz: Well both men about the same size and build but the champ has bit more of that speed and agility That Storm will have to watch out for (Storm goes into a go behind waist lock then hits a release belly to back suplex and David lands on his feet)

Mike: Belly to back suplex by storm and the champ landing on his feet

Storm runs at David for a shoulder tackle but David hits him with a high arm drag. David then hits him with a shinning wizard then goes for the cover only gets two David gets up and hooks Storms head and goes for The Wing & A Prayer but Storm grabs him and hits him with an atomic drop then backs away and plays to the crowd making them cheer

Tazz: Atomic drop by Storm and now The Cowboy may be looking for the last call

David staggers to his feet and hits him with the last call making the fans cheer and covers him

Mike: Last call super kick connects cover 1,2 and the champ gets the shoulder up

James sits out and argues with the ref saying it was three. Then picks up David and throws him into the corner

Tazz: Mike we've seen Storm put people out with that kick but it'll take a lot more than that to take out The Arch Angel David Hodges

Storm hits David with a flying forearm to the face then stands on the second rope and starts punching him

Mike: Big forearm splash by the Cowboy now the punches to Hodges

David grabs Storm's legs hits him with a running sit out power bomb then stands up and takes his dreads out of the ponytail and yells the crowd. David then waits for Storm to stagger up then hit him with a Tilt awhirl Headscissors. Then waits for him to get up again and hits him with a spinning wheel kick Followed by a standing shooting star press

Tazz: High flying offense on display by the champ cover 1,2 no!

David picks James up and throws him into the corner then roars and hits him with The BLVD Of Broken Dreams

Mike: Blvd Of Broken Dreams and the champion is in control

David whips Storm into another corner face first then hits him with a big splash then sets him on the top rope facing the ramp

Tazz: Hodges About to go big here

David puts Storm in a full nelson stands himself and Storm on the top rope and then hits the S.A.T 2.0 (Full nelson reverse shooting star press) then pins him

Mike: S.A.T 2.0 cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here is your winner and still TNA World heavy weight champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! ( David's music hits and he Stands up a takes his belt and David helps Storm up and shakes his hand and gives him a hug)

Tazz: the ever respectful and sportsman is the worlds champion

* * *

**Impact: Back stage after the first match outside the WLW locker room (You hear a loud thud then you see David running out with his bag on his shoulder crying and going to his car with Kim behind him)**

Tazz: What was that all about Mike

Mike: Well The Arch Angel leaving in tears along with his girlfriend but coming up next Taylor Callaway makes her in ring return as she faces off against Winter (Show goes to break)

(Show comes back with Winter's music playing and shot of Christy Hemme)

Christy: The following is a knockouts contest set for one fall introducing first from Chelsea England Winter!

Mike: As we see the mysterious Winter make her way to the ring for Knockouts action our minds are still on what we saw before the break

Tazz: That's right the World heavyweight champ leaving the impact zone in tears we're still trying to figure that out (Finishes as the light drop and _My Heart Is_ _Broken_ By Evan Essence hits)

Announcer: And her opponent From Memphis TN. By way of Norman OK. Taylor Callaway! (Taylor Makes her way to the ring in her new ring gear consisting of a white and black red and white X-Pac style one piece outfit with the bottom being vinyl (Black tank –top, top half with red trim red and black bottom half ) with the top half being sheer enough to see her belly button and abdomen with a red vinyl Undertaker style T C symbol on her chest. The bottom half has a large white see through version of symbol on the side of her legs and matching kick pads . Underneath a black hooded leather jacket that is a combination of Bret Hart's Sargent peppers jacket and the short jackets Sting used to wear back in the 90's)

Mike: Speaking of the Wasteland Warriors here comes a young woman who was recently reinitiated to the WLW the second generation knockout Taylor Callaway (Taylor hops up on the apron goes and stands on top rope pulls her hood back then hops into the ring and starts taking her jacket off)

Tazz: Well not for nothing Taylor Callaway has been a bit distracted by trying to get her girlfriend Mandy back even inadvertently costing her the title last Sunday some might say (The bell rings and Winter hits Taylor with a big clothesline knocking her off her feet)

Mike: Be that as it may this match is under way as we see Winter with that big clothesline

Winter picks Taylor up and put her in a side wrist lock on her left arm and wrenches it before coming down hard on it with an elbow making Taylor fall onto her stomach. Winter then goes for a hammer lock but before she does Taylor rolls forward and turns the hold into a chicken wing

Tazz: Callaway using that amature background of hers to get back into this match

Winter bridges out of the hold turns and drop kicks Taylor then treches out her left arm and starts dropping knees

Mike: Winter once Again Targeting that left arm and Tazz Taylor's mind doesn't seem to be in this match

Tazz: The mind set of Callaway and as of late and the ring rust has to betaking a toll on her (Winter covers Taylor only getting a two)

Mike: Two count by Winter now standing Taylor up (Winter pulls Taylor into an abdominal stretch)

Tazz: Abdomianl stretch by Winter and Taylor could be in serious trouble (Fans cheer as Mandy runs down to the ring starts pounding the mat and cheering on Taylor)

Mike: Mandy Saint down here apparently out here cheering on her ex girlfriend (The crowd starts to get behind Taylor as she start to break the hold)

Tazz: Well the crowd starting to get behind Callaway

Taylor breaks the hold turns and kick Winter in the midsection then hits her with a sit out face buster followed by a front flip leg drop then takes down the straps of her outfit showing her sports bra and plays to the crowd before picking her up and hitting her with the Taylor Made (Muscle buster) Making the crowd cheer then covers her hooking both legs

Mike: Taylor made into the pin 1,2,3!

Announcer: Your winner of this match Taylor Callaway! (Taylor's music hits and she slides out of the ring and tries to hug Mandy but Mandy pushes her away)

Tazz: Well a bit of confusing situation here between Mandy and Taylor I wonder where it'll go

Mike: Wait a minute Tazz I'm getting word that after the break the world Television champ Katie Perritt after the break

Tazz: Well maybe the TV champ can shed some light on the sudden leaving of her tag partner after this break (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back from break with Katie's them music playing and Katie walking out in street clothes not caring the belt)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact as the Tv champ and one half of the tag champs makes her way to the ring

Tazz: Well the world champ The Arch Angel and his girlfriend Kim Blackthorn leaving the arena the champ leaving in tears maybe his partner and best friend The Renegade can shed some light on this

Katie: Now I'm not a talker like the Angel man so I'll just get to it. David got a call while were over seas in the UK in forming him is little sister Gladeanna had to be taken to the hospital his mom told him it was an asthma attack after which she told him she'd be fine. His sister was then moved to ICU then moved to another hospital where she was placed on life support so he flew home to SC and wanted to skip last Sunday's ppv but his mother told him to go and wrestle because Deanna would want that. Earlier tonight his mother called him and informed him his sister passed away earlier today. That's why he left and that's why Kim left. And that's why David is taking time off. On behalf of the WLW I ask that you send your prayers to David and his family thank you (Katie drops the mic and leaves the ring)

Mike: Well shocking new about the Arch Angel David Hodges losing his younger sister

Tazz: Well certainly our hearts and condolences go out to Champ and his family as they go through this trying time (Show cuts to break)

* * *

**Next Week: Impact: (Show goes through the normal intro then gets a rolling shot of the crowd ) **

Mike: Welcome to Impact where we have a huge night tonight involving the Clash in just a few months

Tazz: that's right big interpromotional women's tag match WWE divas tag champs AJ and Kaitlyn the Chick Busters have challenged Mandy saint and the partner of her choice

Mike: That's not all AJ styles will announce the first two members of his War games team (Finishes as Styles music hits)

Tazz: Speaking of AJ Styles the Phenomenal One is making his way to the ring right now

Mike: You'll recall about month or two ago after the challenge was excepted AJ was attacked during a match with Alex Shelly on Raw by Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger

Tazz: Well as we all know that resulted in the challenge being made for a war games match

Mike: And here we are as AJ announces the first two members of his War Games team

AJ: You know when I was growing up one of my favorite matches was war games I loved watching guys like Flair Rhodes Sting go at it in the cage and two rings now its my turn(Fans cheer) So without making you wait any longer I'd like to introduce the first member of my team this guy and I started out in this company with a guy who just two weeks ago had an impressive match for the world title (Fans start to cheer) The first team member of team TNA is The Cowboy James Storm (Storm's music hits and he walks out)

Tazz: Well following that impressive championship match Storm announced as a member of Team TNA

Mike: Well James Storm coming off an impressive match against the Arch Angel David Hodges (Storm gets in the ring and shakes AJ's hand) and I can't think of anyone better to represent the company along side Styles

AJ: James I'm gonna let you talk in a moment but now its time to reveal the next member of my team. For this guy I needed someone who was bitter with WWE someone who after leaving the WWE got to be himself and became a real asshole (Fans cheer) Ladies and Gentleman Mr. Anderson! ( Anderson's music hits and he walks out to Join AJ and Storm)

Tazz: Well Mr. Anderson joining the ranks of team TNA and I love it

Mike: Well Mr. Anderson a former World champion joining Team TNA the WWE better be ready (Camera cuts to footage earlier in the day of Mandy and Charlie in street clothes talking as Taylor walks up)

Taylor: Mandy can we talk for sec

Mandy: Charlie we'll talk later (Charlie nods and goes away) what do you want

Taylor: Look I know you hate me but let me be your tag partner tonight

Mandy: Bye Taylor (Mandy starts to walk away but Taylor puts a hand on her shoulder)

Taylor: Hear me out when we were in the WWE we pretty much built the divas tag division and no one knows you like I do in or out of the ring and when we work together we're unstoppable so what do yo say

Mandy: (Sigh) I'll think about it (Show goes to break)

(Show comes back with the camera getting several crowd shots)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact as we get set for an Interpromotinal ladies tag match

Tazz: and unlike us the WWE guys have decided not to join us which I view as I see as a disrespect (Finishes as mesh up of AJ and Kaitlyn's music hits)

Announcer: The following is a Interpromotinal ladies tag match introducing first representing the WWE they are the WWE Divas Tag Team champions AJ Lee and Kaitlyn The Chick Busters! (AJ and Kaitlyn run to the ring in their respective outfits that match in color wearing the belts)

Mike: Well the Chick Busters the current WWE divas tag champs AJ Lee and Kaitlyn the self proclaimed other divas AJ Lee with a bit of tie here to Impact wrestling

Tazz: That's right AJ is the former student and girlfriend of former Impact star Jay Lethal and I sure he taught her well before the WWE undid everything (finishes as Mandy's hits and the lights go down)

Announcer: And her opponent representing TNA and the WLW from Memphis TN. Mandy Saint! (Mandy is lowered to the stage in the black and silver gear she wore at Against All Odd)

Mike: as we see Mandy Saint the question becomes did she take her ex girlfriend Taylor up on her offer to team up tonight

Tazz: And if she did can they work together (Finishes as Taylor's music hits)

Announcer: And her partner also representing the WLW from Memphis TN by way of Norman OK Taylor Callaway! (Taylor makes her way to the ring in a university of Oklahoma colored version of her new gear that is Crimson with Cream trim up with a cream version of her symbol in the middle. Cream and Crimson on the bottom with crimson version of her symbol down each leg her new ring jacket and a Crimson headband like ODB's tied under her dreads)

Mike Well Taz part one of you question has been answered now the question is can they trust each other enough to win this match ( Mandy and Taylor get into the ring and take of their jackets and Taylor says she'll start the match with AJ)

Tazz: Well we'll see as this match gets started with Taylor and AJ

Taylor and AJ go into a collar and elbow hold. Taylor turns it into a collar and elbow hold. Taylor turns it into a hammerlock. AJ uses her free arm to elbow Taylor in the ribs then hits her with an arm drag. Then tags in Kaitlyn who hits her with a double Axe handle

Mike: Big double Axe handle by Kaitlyn off the tag and the chick busters are looking good in the early going of this match

Tazz: Well you have to factor in Mandy and Taylor have not teamed in a while so it could take some time

Kaitlyn picks Taylor up goes for an upper cut but Taylor blocks it and hits with a hip toss then makes the tag to Mandy . Kaitlyn gets up and goes for a double clothesline. But Mandy and Taylor roll under arms spring to their feet And hit her with a double flap jack

Mike: Great double team by Mandy and Taylor now Mandy Saint in the ring with Kaitlyn

Mandy hit Kaitlyn with a front flip leg drop then goes for the cover only getting one. She then picks Kaitlyn up and whips her into the corner then hits her with double handspring elbow making the fans pop she then give her combination Muai Thai punches and knees. Mandy then flips into a hand stand wraps her legs around Kaitlyns head and gives her a head scissors into a pin only getting a two

Tazz: Unique head scissors by Saint only getting a two

Mandy gets to her feet whips Kaitlyn into the ropes and goes for a dropkick at the same time Kaitlyn making them both fall to the mat

Mike: both women down and now its either teams game as both Mandy and Kaitlyn need to make a tag

AJ and Taylor each pound the top turnbuckles as each Mandy and Kaitlyn crawl the corners. The ref starts the ten count and the fans start chanting Maylor making Taylor jump around on the apron

Tazz: Well the fans getting behind Mandy and Taylor just looks ready for this

Mandy and AJ both make the tag at the same time and both AJ and Taylor come charging in with Taylor catching AJ as she goes for a cross body and hits her with a back body drop

Mike: Big back body drop by Callaway of the tag now the spine buster to AJ Lee and Taylor is in control

Taylor plays to the crowd and take her straps down playing to the crowd showing her sports bra

Tazz: Straps down energy up as Taylor Callaway is just steam rolling AJ

Taylor picks up AJ for a vertical suplex and holds her up with and does squats for about sixty five seconds as Mandy looks at her wrist and taps it like watch before finishing the suplex with a release fall

Mike: Delayed release vertical suplex now the tag made to Mandy

Taylor picks AJ up in an electric chair as Mandy goes up top they the hit her with the Maylor Impeller (Molly go round / Electric chair)

Tazz: Double team connects cover 1,2,3! And its over

Announcer: Here are your winners Mandy and Taylor (The WLW theme hits and Mandy and Taylor hold each others hands up then let go and stare at each other)

Mike: Well a win for Mandy and Taylor and Tazz look at the stare (Mandy and Taylor continue to stare then Mandy grabs Taylors face and kisses her until they fall to the mat making fans cheer)

Tazz: Whoa look at this ( Mandy and Taylor pull apart from the kiss both with tears in their eyes. Mandy mouths I love you Taylor I love you too)

Mike: A reconciliation for the estranged couple and Mandy and Taylor are back together (Mandy and Taylor get back to their feet)

Tazz: Well I love it and the fans love it and I want nothing but the best for these two

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it for this chapter our next chapter takes us to Victory Road and I did give you a dramatized version of how I found out and dealt with my sister's actual passing a few months ago. I did not do it for reviews I did it because I lost my best friend in the whole world and writing is how I've kept sane. And I did go to the hospital the last weekend before she died and that following Monday she died. My wish in life is to just hear her sing again I think If I could've herd her voice or knew she heard me say all the things I said I'd be fine. The fact is I never got say goodbye to my Grandfather , My aunt, My aunt, My cousin, My Uncle, or My sister in the way I would've liked. And to be honest when I look at the world and see bad people do bad horrible unspeakable things. I think why God why did you let them live and not my sister. But then I think God needed an angel and that's what he took an angel. My sister lived only 22 years her 23****rd**** birthday would've been October 29****th**** and in that time she touched more people's lives than and brought joy to them than most people do with twice the time. All my sister ever wanted to do was sing and she had a voice from God himself. And she always defended me even though I was older. I loved and still do love her for that. Not day goes by I don't think about her and not a day will. Deanna you are always gonna be apart of me little sis and I'll never let you go **


	66. Victory  In  Chaos

**A/N: What up Angel Nation I'm Finally back with another chapter. Now this chapter will Set us up for The Clash as will the next chapter so lets get it.**

* * *

**Victory Road: (Show goes through a Video package Hyping The Main Event Match and Between The Renegade Angels and the MCMG as well as the rest of the card then shows the pyro going off)**

Mike: Live from the Impact Zone welcome you all To Victory Road! Mik Taney and Tazz bringing you all the action at ring side .

Tazz: That's Right in our main event the World tag team champs The world Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges and His Partner The Television champion The Renegade Katie Perritt defend the belts against Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin The MCMG

Mike: And you have to wonder if the emotional condition of World Champ with the loss of his sister will play a factor in his in ring performance tonight

Tazz: Well we shall see but in other WLW news The Knockout Champion Kim Blackthorn has given an open challenge to any female wrestler in the world for her belt.

Mike: Also tonight Magnus and Samoa Joe, take the team of Devon and Garrett Bischoff for the number one contenders spot for the tag titles. Plus in a special challenge match Frankie Kazarian takes on the She-Wolf Cass Winchester (Finishes as the lights go dem and start to strobe and _You &I By Tatu hits_)

Tazz: That's all well and good Mike but right now we're getting set for a bit of Knockouts tag action

Christy Hemme: The following contest is set for on fall introducing and is for the TNA Knockouts tag team championship Introducing first representing The WLW from the cross roads of Memphis TN Mandy Saint and Taylor Callaway the team of Maylor! (Mandy and Taylor are lowered to the stage through a mist on the same cable Mandy uses for her entrance kissing . Mandy is wearing a purple and black version of her gear consisting of long shiny black tights with metallic purple 'white' magic symbols on them and slits at the hips. Metallic purple armor like boot covers. A black corset like top with purple accents and symbols that shows a hint of midriff . armor like wrist bands under her black Anime Pirate like trench coat with armor pieces. Taylor wearing a metallic purple and silver version of her new X-pac styled one piece outfit. With a silver version of her symbol on her purple tank top half on her outfit. And purple one on the silver and purple tights half on the sheer section on the legs and matching boot covers. Under a metallic purple and silver version of her hooded jacket that is a mix of Bert Hart's "Sgt. Peppers" jacket and the sort jackets Sting wore in the 80s)

Mike: Well the reunited girlfriends Mandy Saint and Taylor Callaway and challenging for the Knockouts tag titles (Mandy does her normal hop over the top rope then hangs herself up in the middle and top ropes holding them open for Taylor as she gets in kissing her)

Tazz: Well Maylor former tag champs going for the belts but they have their work cut out for them (Finishes as the WLW theme hits)

Christy: And their opponents representing the WLW they are the TNA Knockouts tag team champions the team of MsChif and Mia Yim (MsChif and Mia walk to the ring wearing green red and black versions of their respective gear wearing the belts)

Mike: The Knockouts tag champs MsChif and Mia Yim have held those belts a number of months now defending them at house shows but the question is can they defend against the more experienced pair of Maylor (Mandy tells Taylor she'll start and Mia tells MsChif the same)

Tazz: We'll see as Mandy Saint and Mia Yim start this off (Mandy and Mia circle each trying to take strikes at each other)

Mike: Both Yim and Saint with those martial arts backgrounds giving them great speed and agility (Mandy hits Mia with a standing missile dropkick knocking her to the mat) Whoa! Tremendous standing missile dropkick by Mandy Saint

Tazz: Well that dropkick hitting Mia Yim square on the jaw and that'll loosen some teeth

Mandy picks Mia up and falls back driving her knees into Mia's jaw then makes the tag to Taylor

Mike: Double knee to the jaw now the tag to Taylor

Taylor comes in and puts Mia in a rear chin lock

Tazz: Taylor with that chin lock locked putting pressure on the jaw of Mia Yim which probably has some damage already

Mia gets to her elbows and pulls at Taylor's hands making her break the hold. Taylor then hits her with a right hand making Mia roll onto her back holding her jaw. Taylor bounces off the ropes and comes back with an elbow to the jaw.

Mike: Taylor Callaway drilling the jaw of Mia Yim and Tazz what do you think of this aggressive approach of Maylor in this match

Taylor picks Mia up and hits her with sit out face buster

Tazz: Well Mike Maylor needs to prove that they are a threat in the knockouts division.

Taylor picks Mia up and whips her towards the rope but MsChif tags in with a blind tag making the fans cheer. As they both stare each other down

Mike: Tazz MsChif in off the tag and in the ring with Taylor Callaway

Tazz: MsChif your soul's tormentor in the ring with the daughter of the deadman Taylor Callaway (Taylor and MsChif charge each other MsChif goes for a clothesline but Taylor ducks it)

Mike: Clothesline attempt by MsChif gets ducked by Callaway (MsChif turns around and walks into a enziguri from Taylor) and the enziguri by Taylor Callaway connects. Cover ! 1… and MsChif

Tazz: Both MsChif and Taylor have no quit in them so this is gonna pick up

Taylor picks MsChif up off the mat and whips her into the ropes. MsChif bounces off the ropes and hits Taylor with a head scissors take down then puts Taylor in a cross arm breaker. Taylor bridges on her neck and breaks the hold. Then hits MsChif with a basement dropkick then tags in Mandy. Taylor then hits MsChif with an Atomic drop as Mandy bounces off the ropes with a spinning wheel kick before Tay rolls out of the ring. Mandy Then hits MsChif with a front flip leg drop. Then goes for the cover.

Mike: Cover by saint 1,2, No!

Tazz: MsChif gets the shoulder up

Mandy sets up and argues with the ref not seeing MsChif get up behind her. Mandy turns and walks into the "Green Mist" from MsChif causing her to fall to the mat blinded and the ref throws out the Match as Tay comes in the ring and starts attacking MsChif

Announcer: The winners of this match via disqualification Maylor! (Mia gets in the ring and Mandy blindly attacks her)

Mike: Well the green mist causing a bit of distention between The WLW as a result of the green Mist (Security and agents come out and separate both teams and Mia and MsChif get out of the ring and Tay tends to Mandy)

Tazz: Well that loyalty and respect we often see amongst the WLW not shown here and…. (Gets cut off by a voice from the stage)

Natalya: Well look what we have here Beth the pour little girls getting there asses beat (Camera shows Beth Phoenix and Natalya on the stage in street clothes)

Mike: Tazz that's Beth Phoenix and Natalya the Divas Of Doom

Tazz: I see that Mike

Beth: Yeah that's what happens when you're not in the top company you get your ass beat by second rate indy trash (Fans boo as Mandy starts wiping her eyes clear)

Natalya: I bet your daddy is so proud Taylor of his little failure

Mike: Whoa well strong words from Natalya and Beth Phoenix (Taylor grabs mic)

Tazz: Absoultely Mike and Taylor looking none to pleased

Taylor: Let me tell you bout my daddy since you want to talk about him lets talk about how my daddy beat your daddy's ass and your uncle Bret's Ass! (Fans Cheer) and In case you've forgot Nattie it wasn't too long ago me and Mandy had your ass strong up!

Mike: Some harsh reality for Natalya

Tazz: Of course talking bout the their WWE days when she and Mandy got swept in that feud with the hart dynasty

Taylor: So heres what's gonna happen at THE CLASH its you and Beth vs. Me and Mandy in a street fight!

Natalya: Street fight! You got it!

Mike: a Knockout vs. Divas tag team street fight Tazz how do you like that

Tazz: love it Mike love it!

**Later that Night:**

Mike: Well Tazz after just watching Devon and Garrett Bischoff become number one contenders for the tag titles now we're gonna shift gears to the X- Division (Finshes as Kazarian's music hits)

Tazz: That's right high fly fast paced action coming your way lets kick it up to Christy for the intro

Christy: The following contest is set for one fall introducing first from Anaheim CA weighing in at 215lbs Kazarian!

Mike: Well a bit of a rematch from last year of sorts

Tazz: that's right last year a round this time Kazarian lost the X-division title to his opponent here tonight (Finishes as the lights go out and red and black strobe lights pulse to Native American tribal music until you here a wolf howl and Cass's music hits and the lights stay dim and a blast of red pyro)

Announcer: And his opponent representing the WLW from Oceanside CA The She Wolf Cass Winchester! (Cass makes her way to the ring wearing her new gear consisting of black skin tight women's MMA trunks that stop above mid thigh with red Native American style trim and fringe on the side and her tribal wolf's head symbol on the back in red. A matching women's MMA sports bra top with symbol in the front. Her outfit is rounded out by Native American arm and wristbands on each arm. Black boots with black boot covers with red Native American fringe on them and knee pads with her symbol on them. Her feathers braided into her hair and her Face paint done in a mix of Dog solder style war paint and Wolf pack Sting )

Mike: Well The She Wolf sporting a new look here tonight Tazz

Tazz: I like it Mike kind of an MMA vibe to it I like it

Mike: Well Cass with the Muai Thai and Taekwndoe background we cold see on display as the bell rings

Kazarian and Cass go into a collar and elbow hold. Kazarian turns it into a side wrist lock . Cass flips and hit Kazarian with chopblock and rolls him into an armbar

Tazz: Cass with the great use of that arm bar trying to ground Kazarian in the early going

Kazarian does a neck bridge and tries to break the hold

Mike: Kazarian trying to bridge out of the hold

Tazz: Yeah but The She Wolf keeps wrenching back on that arm and Cass Winchester is deceptively strong can squat near 300lbs and we've seen her hit that blood moon on grown men she could break Kazarian's arm v if he ain't careful (Kazarian breaks the hold and gets to his feet but not before Cass pops the capsule joint on his elbow)

Mike: Kazarian breaks the hold but Tazz that arm maybe done for

Tazz : Yeah you see Kazarian holding that right arm

Cass gets up and waits in a crouching position. As Kazarian turns she hits him with the Cass-A-Nova (Goldberg spear)

Mike: Cass-A-Nova connects and Kazarian is laid out

Cass stands in the middle of the ring and howls and picks Kazarian up and hits him with the Blood Moon (F5 into a DDT) then slaps on the cross Arm Bar

Tazz: Blood Moon now the cross arm bar back on

The ref sees Kazarian's arm pop and break and calls for the bell

Mike: Well the ref calls for the bell stopping the match and it looks like we have a draw

Tazz: Yeah looks like Kazarian's arm is broken(The Ref Calls for the trainers and the announcer)

Announcer: As a result of referee stoppage this match is a draw (The Ref and trainers and Cass help Kazarian up)

Mike: Well the match ends in a draw and The She-Wolf showing that sportsmanship helping Kazarian to his feet

Tazz: That's great but right now JB is standing by with The guns (camera cuts to the back)

JB: Thanks Mike and Tazz and joining me at this time The MCMG Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin gentlemen you are just a little bit away from your first match as a team in a year and you're going against the team the team that has held the belts for a year the Renegade Angels how do you feel

Sabin: How do we feel? I For one feel excited cause you see for about a year now I've been on the shelf and back and ready to kick some ass

Alex: That's right Hodges Renegade we respect you and we respect all you've done but tonight the belts go home with the guns (Camera cuts to the Impact zone)

Mike: Well the guns sounding ready for action (Kim's music _Narcissistic Cannibal _ hits)

Tazz: That's right but right now its time for a little Knockouts title action

Announcer: The following is a Knockouts title open challenge match introducing first representing the WLW From Newberry county SC she is the TNA Knockouts champion Kim Blackthorn (Kim makes her way to the ring wearing her lime yellow and red gear consisting of long lime tights with a yellow candy skull with red roses growing from the eyes airbrushed on the side of her legs with yellow vines with red thorns on them growing around them and up her legs . A matching v-neck sports bra like top. She has La Senora De Dolor (The Lady of pain) air brushed on the back of her tights in the same yellow vines and is wearing her title around her waist and her hair is in its natural Elle Varner like curls)

Mike: Well their she is the knockouts champion putting her title up against any Knockout in the back

Tazz: Mike you have to admire Kim's guts putting her belt on the essentially blind out here Mike (Finishes as Gail Kim's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Toronto Ontario Canada Gail Kim!

Mike: Well the first ever and longest reigning Knockouts champ Gail Kim has answered the challenge

Tazz: Oh boy Mike this is gonna be good both these two have faced each other before Gail at one time a member of the AOL now known as WLW and this is gonna be a real barn burner

Mike: Well Gail and Kim both in the ring and this match is under way

Gail and Kim go into a collar elbow hold Gail turns it into a front wristlock. Kim then reverses it and turns it into a hammer lock. Gail gives Kim a few elbows and breaks the hold and shoots on a go behind waist lock and hits Kim with a northern lights suplex bridging into a pin only getting one

Tazz: great Northern lights pin attempt by Gail Kim but perhaps a bit too early

Kim gets up then scoops Gail up and hits her with a back body drop. The a basement dropkick Then hops on the top rope and goes for a moonsault but Gail put her knees up catching Kim in the stomach

Mike: The Knockouts champ getting caught by the knees

Gail picks Kim up and whips her into the corner and goes to charge her but Kim leap frogs over the back of her. Making Gail hit chest first. Gail then turns around and Kim hits her with a version of the Black Hole sun. Kim then grabs her and hits her with a fishermans Suplex. She then picks Gail up for powerbomb but Gail turns into a Huricnrana making Kim roll through the middle rope to the onto the outside

Tazz: The Champ sent to the now the ref giving the ten count. (Gail backs up and goes for a Senton over the ropes but Kim catches her then falls back letting Gail hit her face on the guard rail busting her open)

Mike: It appears to be a gash opened up on Gail's head. And Tazz look at the look on Kim Blackthorn (Camera shows Kim with a psychotic lustful like smile)

Tazz: That smile means big trouble for Gail Kim

Kim picks Gail up and drives her face first into the ring post then does it again then tosses her into the ring. Kim then stands over her and does the cut throat motion then locks in the beautiful nightmare

Mike: Beautiful Nightmare locked in and Gail Kim tapping out

Announcer: Here is your winner and still TNA Knockouts champion Kim Blackthorn! (Kim grabs her belt and has her had raised and as she does a woman in a sleeveless glossy vinyl dark blue and black jumpsuit made to look something like a kung fu outfit at the top and bell bottoms at the leg with a chain of skulls and Kunji designed on it in silver. And a mask that is some a cross between Ultimo dragon and Sin Cara …. Runs down the ramp and jumps over the rope hitting Kim with a corkscrew drop kick)

Tazz: What the hell or should I say who the hell is that Mike

Mike: I don't know Tazz

The masked Woman picks Kim up and hits her with a fall away package pile driver then grabs a mic the grabs Kim by the hair

Masked woman: Kim Blackthorn haki shimasu! anata wo koroshimasu! (Leaves the ring as the trainers come out)

Mike: What was that about (Trainers help Kim to her feet but she shrugs them off grabbing her belt and walking a bit shaky to the back)

Tazz: I don't know Mike and My Japanese is a bit rusty but as I understand it the masked woman just said Kim Blackthorn I hate you I will destroy you

Mike: Well no doubt this is the end of this but right now we're gonna take it back to JB standing by with the world tag champs (Camera cut to the back with JB who is standing with David and Katie Standing in neon green and Black versions of their respective ring gear holding their belts on their shoulders)

JB: Thanks Tazz Mike I am here with the world tag champs The Renegade Angels. The World Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges and The World Television Champion The Rengade Katie Perritt . And champ many people say that with THE CLASH looming as well as the tragic loss of your sister people are wondering if your head is even in this match

David: Well first off I'd like to thank all my fans in the Angel Nation for your support. And yes I am grieving but I know this me and The Renegade and I have held these belts for a year and just as sure as I the Angel who these initials stand for *Holds up a taped hand that says GLB his sister's name * is sitting up is sitting on a cloud somewhere heaven I will do my best to make our tag title regin two years

Katie: Angel man tonight win lose or draw lets do it for Deanna come on! (David and Katie walk off and the camera cuts to an over head shot of the crowd and a graphic of the tag belt as MCMG theme hits)

Mike: Tazz the time has come for our main event the world tag team championships on the line and after those passionate words by the world tag champs as we see the guns on their way to the ring

Tazz: Mike the champs have proven over the last year they deserve those belts but you can't count out those two men in the ring Chris Sabin and Alex Shelly. These two are multi time champs and are hungry for the gold (Finishes as The Renegade Angels theme hits)

Mike: Well Tazz here they come the world champions (David and Katie walk to the ring making their way to the ring shaking hands with fans they make their usual entrance)

Tazz: The renegade angels are a great team The World Champ Hodges and The Tv Champ Perritt defending those tag straps here tonight

Mike: One year ago tonight Tazz The Angels won those belts shortly after the Arch Angel broke his collar bone at which time Katie defended the belts with Grayson Shaw until Hodges returned

Tazz: Well Mike enough talking lets take it up to JB for the official introduction.

JB: Ladies and gentlemen the following is your Victory Road Main event and is for the TNA world tag team championships! (fans cheer) Introducing first the challengers from Detroit Michigan weighing in 420lbs Chris Sabin and Alex Shelly The Motor City Machine Guns! (Fans Cheer) and their opponents representing the Wasteland Warriors from Newberry County SC they are the TNA world Tag Team Champions! The Arch Angel David Hodges and The Renegade Katie Perritt the Renegade Angels! (fans cheer and Sabin and David start the match)

Mike: Well Tazz the match underway as we see Sabin and Hodges start this match

David goes for a clothesline and gets hit by a deep armdrag David lands on his feet hops on the middle of the top rope and does a moonsault and barley catches a standing Sabin goes for the cover only gets one. David and Sabin get up go into a quick collar and elbow Sabin whips David into the ropes. David bounces off the ropes and ducks under a clothesline from Sabin bounces off the ropes hits Sabin with a spinning wheel kick. Sabin does a hip up and hits David with a round house knocking him of balance enough for Sabin to whip him into the David recovers goes for a shoulder block counter. Sabin leap frogs him. David goe for the Black Hole Sun but Sabin drops down flat comes back up and hits David with another deep armdrag. David and Sabin each get to a knee and stare at each other smiling be fore getting up and circling the ring sizing each other up

Tazz: Great exchange by both Sabin and Hodges in the early goings of this match

Mike: Well both teams said they'd be pulling out all the stops in this one and so far they are delivering.

Sabin goes for a shoulder tackle and David coutners with the tornadoe DDT making Sabin land center ring then tags in Katie. Katie then locks in the Katie bar (Texas clover leaf) on Sabin

Mike: The Renegade in off the tag go the Katie Bar locked in and Taz look at the ring positioning

Tazz: Sabin in a bad way as that lover leaf putting pressure on that Knee (Fans Start Shouting Lets go Angels and Motor City)

Mike : Well Sabin trying to fight out of the hold as the crowd becomes split down the middle

Tazz: You here it lets go Angels Motor City

Sabin turns breaks the hold and kicks Katie into the ropes then Tags in Alex Shelly

Mike: Sabin breaking the hold now Shelly in off the tag

Alex grabs Katie and tosses her into the corner and hits her with a few right hands then back up and hits her with a high knee. He then plays to the crowd as he turns around Katie charges from the ring and hits him a lung buster followed by the Jail house gun(Shinning wizard) she then goes for an inside cradle pin only getting two. She then pick Shelly up and hits him with a fisherman buster

Tazz: big time Fisherman buster from the rengagede cover1,,,,reversal small package by shelly 1,2,3 new tag team champs!

Announcer: Here is your winner and the new TNA world Tag team champions (The MCMG Theme hits and the ref hands Chris and Alex the belts)

Mike: The guns able to win the titles out of nowhere and what a great way to end a ppv for Taz this is Mike Tenaey say so long

* * *

**RAW: (After a break camera shows Ziggler Swagger and Miz in the ring)**

Cole: Welcome back to Monday Night Raw where Team WWE is in the ring

King: That's right these three men will be part of a team in a war games match to take place at THE CLASH in just five weeks and tonight they are announcing the final two members of the team here tonight

Cole: That's right and I'm sure with the last two names victory is sealed for team WWE

Ziggler: So in effort to make things fair and ensure victory We've searched high and low for two men who not only embodied WWE but also understood the enemy so it gives me great pleasure to introduce the fourth member of team WWE Christian!(Christian's music hits and he walks to the ring)

Cole: Talk about getting someone who know the enemy Captian Chrisma himself Christian who for a brief time was a champion in the minor league that is TNA

King: Not only that but Christian a former member of what is now call the WLW and on top of that at one point friends with AJ Styles of TNA

Cole: Well all I know is Team WWE is looking pretty well

Ziggler: Now for our next member is very familiar with War Games and is a world traveled start ladies and gentlemen Y2J Chris Jericho! (Jericho's music hits and he walks to the ring)

King: Wow! A multi time world champion a virtual living legend in this business a multi time world champion and Cole I just notice that all the members of team WWE have held either the WWE or world championship at some point

Cole: That's right and it looks like team WWE is gonna take home a victory in war games

King: I'd have to wager you're right but later tonight we have a special message to John Cena from TNA World heavyweight champion The Arch Angel David Hodges that's later tonight (Show cuts to break )

**Later That Night( Cena's music hits and makes his usual walk to the ring):**

Cole: There he is the man who has two of the biggest matches of his career with in weeks of each other John Cena!

King: That's right the main event at Wrestle Mania vs. The Rock and the main event at THE CLASH vs. The Arch Angel David Hodges in that brutal Carolina death match.

Cole: The face of the WWE takes on the jealous face of the minor league s The Arch Angel David Hodges

King: Not for nothing but Hodges accomplished more in one year than most people do their hold career including beating The Undertaker to win the world title.

Cole: Yeah yeah but bottom line he's overrated and I hope Cena destroys him

Cena: So in just a few weeks I have two of the biggest matches in my career one is the main event at Wrestlemania versus The rock a battle for pride and honor a battle against a man whose ego gets in his way. Then there's The Arch Angel David Hodges a man who has made it his mission to wipe me off the planet. A man who says everything was handed to me. Hodges I'm here to tell you will not succeed! (cena fans cheer) I will fight till the bitter end and you will not defeat me!

King: Well Cena seems confident (Lights in the arena go out) What the hell?

Cole: looks like some technical difficulties (Screen fills with a black and white video of David sitting on the top rope of a wrestling ring in a abandoned dilapidated warehouse in his street clothes and his dreads in a pony tail)

David: I know you're watching this and I know you've probably given your little hero speech. But let be clear of what I'm gong to do to you I'm going to make you bleed and suffer I'm going to traumatize every child every desperate house wife every horny teenage girl in a John Cena t-shirt by covering them in your blood. I'm going to drop you over and over on your head and neck until you have brain damage so sever that it makes Chris Beniot's CAT scan look healthy and your neck is so broken they can't repair it or you can't move anything from the neck down and you're begging with the only words you can say as you look over your past glories "kill me". And as the thousands of kids watching in the arena and the millions at watching at home wake up from their nightmares crying mommy daddy why did The Arch Angel do that to John Cena a small part of me hopes that their parents tell them "Because he deserved it. John Cena deserved what happened for pretending to be a real wrestler" Cena make no mistake I will cripple and mane you and destroy you. The doomsday clock read ten minutes to midnight tick tock Johnny tick tock ( Lights come pack and Cena is standing in the ring covered in what looks like pigs blood and guts)

Cole: Oh my god King look at Cena is that… what is that stuff

King: Its blood and guts of some kind …. The question is how did Hodges do it

Cole: Well that sick twisted freak Hodges loves mind games and I have to believe he's gotten in to the head of John Cena

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's all for this one the next chapter will be up soon but with work and stuff its gotten hard to do so. But yeah anyway feed back is a plus so review SDR Out**


	67. Chaos Theory

**A/N: What up Angel Nation. I'm back. Now this chapter takes place right after the last one so lets not waste anytime**

* * *

**Impact: (show goes through its normal intro just before Dixie Carters music hits)**

Mike: Just a few nights removed from Victory road and just weeks away from THE Clash we welcome you to Impact Wrestling on Spike TV! good evening folks Mike Teney and Tazz at ringside and what better way to start it off than with our President Dixie Carter

Tazz: Well The president tweeted just before we went on the air that she has two huge announcements Concerning THE CLASH and I can't wait to hear what it is

Dixie: In just a few short weeks in Atlanta we will have the biggest event in wrestling history THE CLASH (Fans cheer) and to add to this history making night it gives me great pride to announce not one but two bunkhouse stampede matches (fans cheer)

Mike: Bunkhouse Stampede matches!

Dixie: One for the Knockouts and Divas and one for the male wrestlers of both companies each with a $25,000 prize awarded to the last person standing (Fans Cheer) and the rules are simple come as you are bring whatever weapons you need you go over the top rope you're out. Thank you (Dixie's music hits and she leaves)

Tazz: Well how about that Mike not one but two good old fashioned Bunkhouse matches

Mike: I love it Tazz but tonight in our main event its WLW vs. WLW

Tazz: That's right Taylor Callaway vs. one half of the Knockouts Tag champs Mia Yim in a bit of unfinished business from last Sunday But speaking of WLW coming up next The Protégé Charlie Connolly takes on the mysterious masked woman who attacked the Knockouts Champion Kim Blackthorn a woman who all we know is named Juketsu Midori and its up next (Show cuts to break)

(During the break Camera shows a wide pan of the Hawaiian coast from a cliff of a waterfall as _Work Hard Play Hard_ by Wiz Khalifa plays then shows the front of the toned legs and curvy full toned hips of a naturally tanned woman in a white bikini before she jumps of and flips into the water below the Camera then shows her splash into the water and a colorful graphic that says coming soon appears)

(Back from break Charlie's Music _Disappear _By Evanessence playing in the background as the camera makes the usual long body shot of Christy)

Christy: The following is a knockouts contest set for one fall introducing first representing the WLW being accompanied by the Knockouts Champion Kim Blackthorn from Edinburgh Scotland The Protégé Charlie Connolly! (Charlie makes her way to the ring as Kim walks over to the announce table)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact wrestling on spike as we get set for Knockouts action and we're being joined by the Knockouts champion

Kim: What's going guys

Tazz: Champ I have to ask after that vicious pile driver Sunday how's the neck

Kim: Well the neck's fine I'm just here to do some scouting (gets cut off as _Black Report _ by Lost Eden hits )

Christy: And her opponent from Osaka Japan Juketsu Midori (Juketsu makes her way the ring in a black and red version of her gear and mask *see previous chapter*)

Mike: Well there she is the woman that attacked you last Sunday Juketsu Midori and champ is there anything you can tell us about her (Juketsu hops in the ring and hops on the ropes and tosses the traditional streamers like in Japan)

Kim: All I know is her name means Bloodshot Princes and she apparently wants my title if she wants it she better be ready for war

Tazz: Well we're about to see if she's really a contender as this match gets started

Juketsu and Charlie circle each other. Charlie shoots a double leg take down Juketsu uses the momentum and turns it into a monkey filp. Charlie lands on her feet turns to kick Juketsu but Juketsu catches her foot and counters with an enziguri knocking her to the mat

Mike: Impressive exchange but your student Charlie coming out on top (Juketsu staggers to her feet and Charlie hits her with a few chops)

Kim: That's because we David and I trained her and still are training her to adapt to all styles

Charlie hops on the middle rope and hits Juketsu with springboard a tilt a whirl head scissors then goes for a cover hooking the leg

Tazz: Beautiful Headscissors cover 1,2…. Juketsu kicks out

Charlie get to her feet and starts to pull Juketsu up by her mask but Juketsu hits her with a punch to the midsection followed by a Jawbreaker machining Charlie fall back into the corner where Juketsu starts unloading on her with chops and kicks

Mike: Midori now back in control as we see her go to work with those chops and kick

Kim: I'll give her this she's good at Japanese strong style but so am I

Juketsu pulls Charlie out of the corner giving her an Irish whip Charlie reverses it and hits her with a short arm clothesline knocking her to the mat in the middle of the ring Charlie then goes to the top turnbuckle and goes for her corkscrew frog splash but Juketsu gets her knees up

Tazz: Charlie went for that splash but Juketsu got the knees up knock the wind out of Connolly

Charlie rolls on to her knees and holds her ribs and Juketsu h gets up and hits her with a shinning wizard. Then goes for the cover only getting two before Charlie gets her arm up Juketsu gets up and argues with the ref and doesn't see Charlie get up and turns and walks into a lung buster (double Knee to the chest)

Mike: Connolly with lung buster gaining momentum could be looking to end it

Kim: Charlie knows how to put people away and you're about to see it

Charlie pick Juketsu up and backs into the lets out her Xena like war cry as he hits her with the fury of the Wastland (running jumping powerslam) then covers her

Tazz: Furry of the Wasteland connects 1,2,3 (Charlie's music hits )

Announcer: The winner of this match Charlie (gets cut off by Juketsu hitting Charlie with a Package pile driver)

Tazz: Whoa! (Kim yanks off the headset and runs down the ramp)

Mike: Juketsu with that sick package pile driver now the Knockouts champ on her way down

Kim hits the ring and starts trading punches with Juketsu

Tazz: Well the knockouts champion going to work on Juketsu with those rights and lefts

Juketsu punches Kim in the throat then hits her with a X tornado DDT then slides out of the ring

Mike: That Tornado DDT like maneuver just leveling the knockouts champ and now just leaving

Tazz:: Well Mike I can tell we haven't seen the last of this feud (camera cuts to the back where AJ Styles is leading MR. Anderson and James Storm to the ring)

Mike: I'm sure you're right Tazz but there you see them team TNA Mr. Anderson The Cowboy James Storm and The Phenomenal AJ Styles they'll announce the last to members of Team TNA when we come back (cuts to break)

(Show comes back with Styles Anderson and Storm in the ring)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact Wrestling on Spike as we see Team TNA st to announce the last two members for their mat at THE CLASH

Tazz: That's right that big War Games match WWE vs. TNA and I can't wait to see who our boys have chosesn

AJ: You know in talking it over with the boys we needed someone who bleeds TNA who bleeds competition we needed a machine (Fans cheer) I'd like to introduce Member number four the Samoan Sub mission Machine Samoa Joe! (Samoa Joe's music hits and Joe walks to the ring)

Mike: Whoa! The Samoan submission machine Samoa Joe a member of team TNA Going into war games and Taz what do you think about that

Tazz: I love it you have the size the strength and speed of Joe I see a bad future for the WWE

AJ: and now for our next member we needed someone with experience some knowledge of this situation so that's why I am honored to announce the fifth and final member of the Team the Icon Sting! (Sting's music hits and everyone goes nuts as he walks out)

Mike: The Icon Sting is the fifth member of team TNA and Tazz when you think of all of Sting's history in these type matches you kind of get goose bumps

Tazz: I feel you mike this is huge man! Huge! (Sting gets in the ring shakes hands with everyone and Takes the Mic from AJ)

Sting: Team WWE come THE CLASH! Its Show time!

Mike: Well you heard him at The Clash its Show time!

Tazz: That's right and I for one can't wait (Camera cuts to the back in The girl's section of the WLW locker room where Taylor is standing in the mirror dressed in her Oklahoma Sooner colored gear is putting on her bandanna while Mandy is sitting beside her shuffling her tarot cards)

Taylor: Mandy baby what do the fates say about our match at THE CLASH

Mandy: Destruction, Death and Glory well Glory for us

Taylor: And what about tonight

Mandy: Oh I don't need the fates for that you'll kill her (Show cuts to Break)

**Later That Night:** (Show Comes back as the lights go out and strobe as Grayson's music hits and he walks to the tring with Shad both wearing street clothes Grayson's being a fishnet shirt leather skinnies a bedazzled eye patch and boots with a riding crop in his hand. He is also leading Vanessa to the ring by a collar and leash Vanessa is wearing a two piece fetish out fit and a muzzle)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact where we are joined by the former two time IWGP JR Heavyweight tag champs Muscle Glam being accompanied by VTM Vanessa Trinity Mast of course Grayson and Shad losing those belts in Japan a few weeks ago

Tazz: Lets not forget that Grayson has a title shot for one half of The Entitled Alex Velez's X-division championship which why also Vanessa is his Slave

Mike: That's right until Grayson cashes in that title shot Vanessa is his

Grayson: Hello all you naughty boys and girls it is I your delectable dominating bi sexual Grayson Shaw (Fans cheer)

Mike: Well the Glam gang certainly behind their leader Grayson

Tazz: And why wouldn't they be

Grayson: Well my little Glamorous ones big Shad and I have been talking and we've noticed that at the clash there is a distinct lack of muscle and glam in the Clash which is Why we are pleased to announce that big Shad will be entering the Bunkhouse brawl (Fans Cheer) And I will be cashing in my title shot for my X-Division Title! (Fans Cheer)

Mike: Well its about time

Tazz: I'll Say Grayson Has had us on edge for some time and now the belts on the line at the clash

Grayson: Alex be ready to bend over and take it like a man cause at THE CLASH you're gonna be my little bitch! (Grayson's Music hits and he Vanessa along as he and Shad leave the ring)

Mike: Well at THE CLASH the X-division title will be on the line but coming up next its WLW vs. WLW in our Main Event

Tazz: That's right Taylor Callaway vs. Mia Yim when we Come back (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back)

Mike: We welcome you back to what has been eventful night here on Impact Wrestling on Spike as we get set for our Main event

Tazz: That's right its WLW vs. WLW in some Knockouts action Mia Yim and Taylor Callaway square off in a bit of unfinished business from last Sunday

Mike: Well without further delay lets take up to Christy Hemme (Mia's solo music hits)

Christy: The following knockouts contest is set for one fall and is your main event Introducing first representing The WLW and being accompanied by MsChif . From Washington DC one half of the knockouts champs Mia Yim! (Mia makes her way to the ring in a navy blue with gold trim version of her gear with MsChif with her)

Tazz: Well following the blatant green mist to the eyes of Mandy and the brawl there after has Certainly left a bad taste in the mouths of Maylor

Mike: and why shouldn't have the members of the WasteLand Warriors always play fair especially against each other and this has to have ticked off their leader The Arch Angel (finishes as Taylor's solo music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent representing the WLW being accompanied by Mandy Saint from the cross roads of Memphis by way of Norman Ok Taylor Callaway! (Taylor slides in the ring chucking her ring Jacket and hitting Mia with a Thez press as the ref rings the bell)

Tazz: Well no time wasted as Taylor just going to work on Mia

Mike: Right off the bat just driving Mia into mat with that Thez press

Taylor stands up and grabs Mia's legs and sling shots her into the corner. Taylor then goes to the corner turns her facing her and unloads on Mia with Benoit like chops

Tazz: Taylor showing shades of the late Chris Benoit with those knife edge chops

Mike: Well the second generation Knockout a student of the greats her father included. And also a student of the technical game as wel saying as a kid she spent hours watching everyone from Dean Malenko , to Kurt Angle and even you Tazz

Tazz: And I'm glad I can be influence on such a young Talent

Taylor goes for an Irish whip and but Mia counters by revesing it and sending Taylor into the corner. Mia towards Taylor but Taylor does a float over and hits Mia with a german suplex rolls her hips and hits her with another German. Then goes for another but Mia wraps her legs around Taylor's waist and hits a Sunset flip and rolls Taylor into a small package only getting a two

Mike: Two count off the pin attempt by Yim but can she continue to gain momentum we'll have more knockouts action when we come back (Cuts to break)

(Comes back from break with Mia holding Taylor in abdominal stretch in the middle of the ring)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact main event action where Taylor Callaway is in quite situation right Tazz (split screen of what happened during the break pops up)

Tazz: Well during the break you see Taylor went for a moon sault but missed the mark and it gave Mia the opening she needed to lock in that hold (Mia starts chopping Taylor's ribs)

Mike: Now you see Mia Yim pounding away at those ribs ( Camera shows Mandy pounding the apron and the fans start chanting lets go Taylor)

Tazz: Well those chops cut off the air supply (Mia picks Taylor up and hits her with a sit out face buster) Whoa!

Mike: Big time sit out face buster by Yim cover 1,2 and Taylor gets the shoulder up!

Tazz: Well Taylor is one tough girl I'll tell you

Mia argues with the ref and the pulls Taylor up to her knees Taylor then locks in the Snatch and Grab (Claw hold to the crotch) and pulls herself up and head buts Mia twice before hitting her with a short arm clothesline knocking her to the mat. Then pulls the straps down on her gear and plays to the crowd before picking Mia up and in a vertical suplex and holding her with one hand and doing squats and Mandy taps her watch and then hits Mia with a brain buster

Mike: Twenty second Ride connects and Taylor Callaway far from done

Tazz: not done by a longshot Mike look at this

Taylor gets behind Mia and locks in a reverse triangle choke then bridges back on her own neck to tighten the hold.

Mike: And what do you call that Tazz

Tazz: Painful Taylor really showing off that flexibility of the neck and spine as she has that reverse triangle choke in bridging on her neck

Mike: Certainly Taylor with that amateur background strengthening up her neck muscles and Tazz Mia Yim has to be close to out of it at this point

Tazz: Oh absolutely Mike Callaway is cutting off the blood and oxygen to the brain kill the head and the body will follow

Mia's body goes completely limp and the ref calls for the bell.

Mike: Mia Yim out cold and the ref calling for the bell (Taylor's music hits and she lets go of the hold and rolls to her feet)

Announcer: Winner of this match via submission Taylor Callaway! (Mandy rolls into the ring and kisses Taylor as the Show fades to black)

* * *

**SMACKDOWN: (middle of the show John Cena's music hits ass he makes his way to the ring to a mix of cheers and boos)**

Josh: Making a rare appearance to address the message from The Arch Angel earlier this week on Raw

Cole: Message? That sick freak dumped blood and intrails on him

Booker: The thing is Cole Hodges did all that to send a message and get inside John Cena's head and now the thing is how Cena will respond

Cena: You know Monday night I found myself threatened and covered in blood by a man who seeks to break me down mentally and intimidate me. And I'm here to tell you THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN! HODGES I WILL NOT BE BROKEN NOT BY YOU NOT BY THE ROCK

David: John, John (David appears on the titiantron in street clothes consisting of his WLW biker Vest faded grey ripped jeans and a wife beater in a suburban neighborhood)

Booker: Its Hodges!

David: John the problem is in your head you believe I haven't gotten to you when you know I have. You know I can get to you anytime anyplace look closely Cena (Cena looks shocked)

Cole: Cena looks like he's seen a ghost

David: See Johnny boy you know where I am and I Know where I am I'm at your parents house

Josh: Cena's parents house?

Booker: This aint good

Cena: Hodges You touch my parents

David: Now now I'd never dream of hurting mom and pop Cena but look whats in the drive way (Camera pans out to show a exspensive Mercedes in the Driveway)

Cole: Oh no

David: This is the car you bought your dad right and this is a malitof cocktail (David lights the rag on the bottle) Lets see if you can save the day Superman (David throws the bottle through the wind shield making the car catch on fire) The Dooms Day clock is ticking Cena three minutes to mid night tick tock ( Walks off as the engine explodes as the Camera Shows Cena shocked and enraged)

Josh: I know about mind games but this has gone too far

* * *

**A/N: Well this ends this chapter hope you enjoyed it anyway hope you all have a safe thanksgiving this coming Thursday. And as always peace love SDR OUT! **


	68. 2mins til midnight

**A/N: Hey what up Angel Nation it is I the one and only SDR back with another mile in the path of our hero. Now this chapter will serve as the final build up for the clash and takes place after wrestle mania and takes place the week before THE CLASH but for the sake of current reality I'll be using some current WWE champs and will be brief so lets get going**

* * *

**RAW:**

Cole: Welcome to Raw super show where tonight we are one week away from THE CLASH! Hello everybody I'm Michael Cole along by my side WWE hall of Famer Jerry "The king" Lawler JBL is running a bit late and tonight is a very special RAW

King: That's right tonight all night long we will be taking you to the press conference and contract signing for THE CLASH giving you exclusive footage and comments from the key competitors at THE CLASH also in our main event an inner promotional match it will be former WWE world champion current TNA World Champion Vs the largest athlete in the world The Big Show !

Cole: That is going to be a huge match but right now we are going to take you to the press conference earlier today the contract signing of the tag team street fight between TNA's Maylor the former WWE divas tag champs former Women's and Diva's champs before the belts were unified. Against two women who are champs in their own right the Divas of Doom Beth Phoenix and Natalya

King: Well without further adue lets go to the footage

* * *

**Press Conference Footage: (Camera shows Mandy and Taylor walking up to a long table Mandy is wearing a black Impact wrestling t-shirt jeans and an Impact ball cap. Taylor is wearing a white Impact shirt and jeans with some of her dreads in a pony tail Beth and Natalya are wearing dresses with Jeremy Boarash sitting between both teams)**

JB: Ladies and gentleman it is now time for the contract signing for or Divas vs. Knock out Tag team street fight. To my right representing the WWE are The Divas Of Doom Natalya and Beth Phoenix Beth Natalya you will be signing first Ladies and Gentlemen of the press feel free to ask any question (JB sets the contract in front of Beth and Natalya )

Reporter: Ladies what exactly do you each feel about your opponents

Beth: Well really I don't feel I know we're better than them in all aspects

Natalya: Yeah in terms of strength beauty and class we out shine them. And as far as pedigree look at my family then look at them. I am the first and only third generation diva I come from a family of chamions me and Beth are both former champions and as for Taylor. Second generation only means second rate.

Mandy: Second rate? Need I remind you that we us Mandy and Taylor are the whole reason the WWE has a Diva's tag division. Need I remind you I was the first Diva's Money In The bank winner. Need I also remind you that at one point that Tay and I had what was then both the Diva's and Women's titles so don't you dare fix your face to call us second rate

Taylor: Couldn't have said it better myself sexy and as far as family let me just say this the only man including your precious uncle Bret to ever beat my father at wrestle mania is our brother The Arch Angel one man in nineteen years. I am the daughter of a multi time world champion while you're the daughter of a sidekick. Oh and unlike your uncle Davie Boy my dad's never came home smelling like HBK's sloppy seconds (Natalya jumps up and tries to go for Taylor with Beth behind her but security gets in between them as Mandy and Taylor do the same) Lets go lets go

Natalya: (grabs a pen and signs and Beth does the same) See at THE CLASH

Taylor: We can do this in the parking lot right now but yeah THE ClASH ( she and Mandy do the same and the footage cuts to the announce table)

* * *

King: Well folks the contracts are signed and it will be Maylor vs. The Diva's of doom no holds bared tag team street fight and if the tension is any indication of the match its gonna be off the charts.

Cole: But right you are but next it's the US champion THE SHEILD'S Dean Ambrose Kofi Kingston in non title action next

**After the Kofi Ambrose match:**

JBL: Mark words Michael. Dean Ambrose will quite possibly be a longterm champion.

Cole: I don't doubt that but right now we're gonna take you back to the press conference where the Captains of the two war games teams WWE's Dolph Ziggler and TNA's AJ Styles sit down to sign the contracts.

King: Well with out further ado lets go to the footage (Camera cuts to press conference showing Dolph in a blazer and t-shirt and jeans with title in front of him and AJ wearing TNA shirt and jeans)

Reporter: Dolph AJ how do you feel your teams differ and why do you think you'll win

Dolph: Well my team not only has the advantage of being in a major company and being the better talent. But my team is captained the current world champion and we completely out class them.

AJ: Out class us ? Lets get one thing straight you can't out class a real wrestling company with real wrestlers who care about tradition and wrestling as a sport.

Dolph: A company that's made up of mostly WWE cast offs listen. he can talk about (Mocking AJ's accent) Tradition and wrastlin. When bottomline if you were any good you'd be here in the WWE and not only here in job matches from ten years ago.

AJ: look boy come the clash you're gonna learn some respect (AJ signs and walks off)

Dolph: See you at the clash (Dolph signs and the video goes to a graphic of both teams )

JBL: Well at THE CLASH we are having a good ol'fashioned War games match Team TNA vs. Team WWE and I love it!

King: I am too when these two teams get into the cage as our good friend good ol' JR would say its gonna be a slobber knocker but coming up we have a bit of inter promotional action and you know I'm gonna love this one

Cole: That's right Knockouts vs. Divas The knockouts champion Kim Blackthorn vs. Tamina Snuka and that's coming up next.

* * *

**After the break: (the show comes back with Tamina's music hitting)**

Lilian: The following is a inter promotional Divas vs. Knockouts match introducing first from the Pacific Islands Tamina Snuka

Cole: Welcome back to Raw where we are getting set for Divas vs. Knockouts match both the women in this match are going to be in that big Knockout vs. Divas bunkhouse brawl with 25,000 grand on the line and you got believe that Tamina is a favorite in this match.

JBL: Right you are Michael the daughter of hall of fammer Jimmy Superfly snuka may just bring it home for the Divas (Kim's music hits )

Announcer: And her opponent from Newberry County SC she is the TNA Knockouts champion Kim Blackthorn! (Kim makes her way to the ring in a purple and green version of her gear consisting of purple three quarter inch tights with lime green candy skulls and thorns air brushed on them and a matching sports bra like top with painful joy in in Spanish across the back of her tights)

King: Well not that I doubt our Divas but you don't want to count out TNA knockouts like this

JBL: Right you are King I've done my research this young lady the other company's champion is an accomplished competitor as well as being deadly (Kim does her usual slide into the ring and goes to the corner hops on the second rope holding her belt)

Cole: Deadly is understatement Kim Blackthorn craves to cause pain and tonight Tamina may be on the reciving end

King: Well the bell has rung and this match is under way

Kim and Tamina circle the ring sizing each other up then go into a collar and elbow hold. Tamina pulls Kim into a side wrist lock and cranks down on the wrist. Kim rolls forward breaking the hold and getting to her feet Tamina goes for another collar and elbow and walks into big high armdrag by Kim. Kim then goes for a running knee but Tamina hits her with a toe pick then goes for the pin barely getting one.

Cole: Quick pin attempt by Tamina

King: Great exchange by both women but its hard to tell who has the upper hand

Tamina picks Kim up and Irish whips her into the corner then starts chopping her

JBL: Tamina going to work with those chops

As Tamina is chopping Kim catches her with an elbow then starts hitting Tamina with right hands followed by a jumping roundhouse to the temple knock Tamina to her knees with a dazed look on her face.

Cole: Blackthorn with that insane roundhouse super kick just knocking Tamina out of it.

Kim picks Tamina up standing to the side of her and hits her with her doubleflip Asai DDT. She then picks her up and hits her with a spinning Shotgun Stunner then pins her

JBL: Kim with that devastating move cover 1,2,3 (Kim's Music hits)

Announcer: Here is your winner Kim Blackthorn!

JBL: Well the one they called the Dark Queen just walking over Tamina in this one and standing by with her boyfriend is our broadcast partner Josh Mathews Josh ( camera cuts to the back where David is wearing a black Wasteland Warriors tank top and his black and white ring gear holding the TNA belt on his shoulder)

Josh: Thanks guys Angel in just a few minutes you will be taking on The Big Show your thoughts

David: My thoughts? Simple not only will I beat my fellow SC native Big Show but I'll do it with the Blackwing cutter (Walks off and a graphic of Big Show and David

King: Well a cocky confident Arch Angel guaranteeing victory against the largest athlete in the world

JBL: I can't wait to see it but before that when we come back we have the shocking press conference footage of the contract signing between John Cena and The Arch Angel (show goes to break)

* * *

**After Break:**

Cole: Welcome back to RAW and folks we take you now to the press conference and the signing of the contract for Hodges vs. Cena in a Carolina death match

King: And to say this one got heated is understatement.

Cole: Well lets take you to the contract signing (Camera cuts to video footage of the press conference David is sitting on one side with the TNA World title in front of him on the table wearing a black and red Arch Angel t-shirt black jeans a sleeveless black leather biker jacket with red rine stone crosses on it a sunglasses with red lenses with his dreads in a pony tail Cena is wearing a suit)

JB: Ladies and gentleman of the press this is the contract signing for the main event at THE CLASH the Carolina Death Match to my right representing the WWE the elven time WWE Champion, two time WWE World Heavyweight Champion three Time United states champion two time WWE tag champion two time World Tag Champion John Cena. And to my left representing TNA he is the current regining TNA World Heavyweight champion a former WWE world Heavyweight Champion former two time Intercontinental Champion a four time tag team champion as well as being the man to end the longest undeafeated streak in Wrestlemania history The Arch Angel David Hodges. We will now be taking questions from the press

Reporter: David since extending the challenge last year you have taken every opportunity to torture and humiliate John from dumping rancid guts on him to burning his father's car the big question is why the hatred why the torture.

David: Why not? Look bottom line is John Cena is a bully an adulterer and he deserved everything he got. He has earned nothing in this business he has and I'm sick of guys like him getting all the breaks guys that I've seen all my life get all the breaks cause they look pretty. No consequences for his actions. I'm his consequences I'll hold him accountable

Cena: You're gonna hold me accountable. Well listen you sick son of a bitch I will body you at the clash cause pay back bitch ya herd

David: (Mock claps and stands up) There he goes everybody the Dr. of Thuganomics. Look Cena you can pump your chest up and talk all you want but we know you're over compensating hey speaking over compensating(signs the contract) Think that's why Mrs Cena divorced you

Cena: (gets up and takes a swing at David and David jumps at him butsecurity breaks them up and carry Cena off footage cuts back to Raw as the Big Show's theme hits)

JBL: Well Hodges maybe in the head of Cena but is he in the head of this man Hodges vs. Big Show next (Show cuts to break)

(show comes back with Big Show warming up in the ring )

Cole: Welcome back to Raw as we get set for our main event

King: That's right inter promotional action and this one is gonna be good (the lights dim and David's music hits)

Announcer: The following is your main event inter promotional contest set for one fall! Introducing first representing WWE The Big Show! And his opponent represemting TNA from Newberry County SC the current TNA world Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! ( David makes his normal entrance)

King: Well here he is the most infamous man in pro wrestling today The Arch Angel David Hodges. He has vowed at the clash that he will hold John Cena accountable and end his career.

JBL: What about tonight he promised to not only beat The Big Show but hit him with the Black wing cutter

Cole: Well Hodges can and has beat the odds but I doubt that he can do that

King:Well if he can I was the first to feel that black wing cutter and it hurts (bell rings and David goes into a boxing like stance with Show doing the same as they size each other up)

JBL: Well looks like the Angel wants to throw hands with the big man

King: Well we've seen he can trade hands in his match with Taker but this may not be the case

Show hits David with the WMD knocking him down. He then Turns the crowd and starts playing to the crowd not seeing David kip up like the punch had no effect

Cole: Hodges just shaking off the WMD off like it was nothing

King: Yeah and if I were Show I'd turn around

Show turns and David hits him with an upper cut by The Wing & a Prayer(Stratusfaction) knocking Show to the mat then gets into a crouching stance as the fans cheer. Show then starts getting up

JBL: Big Show getting vertical but that might not be good for him

David picks Show up on shaky legs as the crowd cheers

Cole :495 lbs on the back of The Arch Angel but can he do it (hits show with The Blackwing cutter!) He did! (fans lose it)

JBL: Black wing cutter 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here is your winner The Arch Angel David Hodges!(Davids music hits and he rolls out of the ring )

King: well Hodges leaves The Big Show laid out but what will he do to Cena

* * *

**A/N: What indeed? Well tune in next time to see. Till then peace and love SDR out**


	69. THE CLASH

**A/N: Whats up Angel Nation this is it THE CLASH. You've waited over a year for this so lets go**

* * *

**THE CLASH: (a black and white hype video begins to play as the guy who used to do the voice overs for TNA: Two men (video shows Cena and David footage spliced with all their run ins over the past few months) One labeled a prince of among men (shows Cena doing charity work and his Fruity Pebbles commercial and interacting with fans) The other labeled a cult leader(Shows the media and parents talking about David being a bad influence and kids wearing Arch Angel shirts ) Two companies (shows the WWE the TNA logo) One a legacy of tradition (Shows several major WWE events) One out to make its own (shows several events from TNA history) Two men (shows Cena and David at the contract sigining ) Two companies (shows the TNA and WWE logos) One war one night this is THE CLASH (goes into a montage of clips from WWE and TNA as **_**City**_** by Hollywood Undead plays in the background. Before the footage cuts to the Arena as pyro goes off and the Camera gets a wide shot of the sold out arena. Before showing a ring full of male TNA and WWE stars wearing a mix of wrestling gear work out gear and street clothes with some holding weapons like chains brass knuckles and peace of pipe)**

Cole: Sold out at the Phillips arena in Atlanta GA we welcome you to THE CLASH. Good evening folks Michael Cole joined at ringside by JBL and Jerry The King Lawler.

King: Yes we are sold out on what is going to be a monumental night

JBL: That's right its David vs. Golith in a matter of speaking as TNA takes on The WWE. And speaking of TNA joining us on commentary The professer Mike Teney and The Human Suplex Machine TAZ boys

Mike: Thanks John and like they said monumental night and at the center of it all the face of the WWE John Cena takes on the Angelic savior of TNA the TNA World Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges in a Carolina Death Match

TAZ: That's right but right now we're getting set for the first of two 25,000 Bunk house stampede matches and not for nothing I think TNA is gonna take this one (Finishes as Big Show's music hits)

JBL: Well Taz to win you'll need get passed this man the largest athlete in the world The Big Show (Big Show gets in the ring)

TAZ: Let me remind you that this man was dropped on his head by our world champion a real world champion the Arch Angel David Hodges (finishes as Abyss's theme hits)

Mike: Not to mention we have the seldom seen WLW member the monster Abyss

Cole: Well I've herd a lot about this guy Abyss and he's almost as crazy as Hodges (Abyss gets in the ring and the bell rings)

JBL: Well we're about to see as this match gets underway

The Match start and everyone goes for some one with a bunch of TNA guys go for The Big Show

King: Well we said tonight was WWE vs. TNA and weren't kidding

Mike: right you are King as we see The TNA guys targeting Big Show and WWE guys targeting Abyss

TAZ: And as someone whose been in a few battle royaltype matches this is good strategy by both sides

JBL: Hate to admit it but TAZ is right you always wanna get the larger opponents out of the ring

Big Show goes over the top rope and takes Kazarian with him

Cole: Big show gets taken out and so does Kazarian

Zack Ryder tosses Chris Sabin out of the ring and Bully Ray comes behind him with his chain and knocks him out of the ring

King: Well Chris Sabin and Zack Ryder are out thanks in part to Bully Ray and that chain ( Ryback eliminates both Daniels and Gunner before Abyss takes him out)

JBL: King its 25,000 on the line what do you expect King (Miz gets taken out by Roode followed by Wade Barrett )

TAZ: That's right John you've gotta do what you gotta do

Kenny King and Christian York are double teaming Abyss trying to push him over the ropes

Mike: Now we have our own guys going against each other

Cole: You're not the only ones as we see Kofi Kingston send Daniel Bryan flying! Over the top

Abyss and Bobby Roode both get tossed out living Bully Kenny King, Kofi, Christian York, Randy Orton and Alberto Del Rio

TAZ: Well Abyss and Roode taken out now its down to the final six

Mike: Final six and you see Bully and Del Rio with those chains

JBL: Six men 25,000 on the line this is gonna get good

All six stare at each other waiting for the first move Orton and York charge at each other and Orton hits him with an RKO. Del Rio tries to come at him with the chain but Orton ducks him and tosses him over the top rope. Bully then starts trying to push Orton over the top rope but Kenny lifts Bully's leg and eliminates them both.

Mike: and just like that then there were three

JBL: Yeah and your boy Christian York is a sitting duck

Kenny and Kofi look at each other nod and move towards York Kofi then hits Kenny King with the trouble in paradise making Kenny stager back and go over the top rope.

Cole: Well good bye Kenny King now we're down to two

Christian staggers up and charges at Kofi and Kofi hits him with a back body drop tossing him out of the ring

King: and Kofi Kingston wins it !

Announcer: Here's your winner Kofi Kingston

JBL: Kofi for walking away with 25 grand and victory for the WWE

TAZ: Yeah but right now we are gonna toss it to SoCal Val and the X- Division Champion Alex Velez Val (camera cuts to the back where Alex is dressed in his purple and gold gear consisting of his purple short tights that stop about mid thigh with gold crest on each side matching boot covers and knee pads a purple sleevles hoodie with a crest on the back and the same crest on the left side of his chest. With the title around his waist)

Val: Thanks TAZ Alex you are just moments away from defending your X-division title against long time rival Grayson Shaw and many think with the absence of your partner Tristan and Vanessa being hand cuffed to the time keepers table you don't stand much of a chance what do you say to that

Alex: All I've got to say is if anyone thinks that queer Grayson is getting my belt think again ( walks off camera as the footage cuts to an over head view of the arena as the lights dim and strobe and as Grayson's theme _Reptile_ by Skillrex hits)

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the TNA X-division title introducing first the challenger representing the WLW from the Village section New York being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast Grayson Shaw! (Grayson makes his way to the ring wearing shinny black leather pants like tights with the a triangle in the colors of the Bi sexual flag and two male symbols interlocking with a female symbol on the left leg and the butt cheeks cut out the back and filled in with sheer fabric a studded belt. His hair is dyed ice blue and he's wearing his bedazzled eye patch with his eye make up on his good eye matching his hair and lipstick. He's leading Vanessa to the ring on leash and in a red fetish outfit)

Cole: Well Grayson Shaw making his way to the ring for the only TNA match

JBL: That's right and what better way than to show off the X division than with the self professed delectable bi sexual taking on the rich kid from Miami.

Cole: Well our fans know Grayson as Gunner a former cruiserweight champion but for those fans of our who don't know explain the feud between these two.

Mike: Well it all started when Alex Velez won number one contendership for the X-division title which was at the time being held by Grayson Shaw. Velez went on a series of verbal tiraids attacking Grayson's sexuality

TAZ: And that lead to a vicious attack by Alex and his tag partner Tristan which not only resulted in Grayson not only having to wear that eye patch but Alex being handed the title (Grayson leads Vanessa to the time keepers table where the ref starts cuffing her to it as Grayson gets in the ring)

King: Well there you see Vanessa being hand cuffed (Alex's theme hits)

Announcer: and his opponent representing Mast Media from Miami FL he is the TNA X-Division Champion Alex Velez!

King: Well Vaness being handcuffed so she can't interfere with the match on Alex's behalf

TAZ: That's right Alex and his partner lost a match to Grayson and his which resulted in Vanessa becoming the property of Grayson and tonight she goes back to Alex after the match (Alex gets in the ring takes off the jacket and the belt and the ref holds it up and calls for the bell)

JBL: Well boys lets get this match started

Alex and Grayson circle the ring sizing each other up. Alex fakes likes he wants a lock up but hits Grayson with a standing dropkick making him stagger. Then hits him with an Irish whip into the ropes followed by a spinning wheel kick followed by a front flip into a double knee drop

King: Great moves by Alex taking it to Grayson in the early going (Alex hit Grayson with a series of elbows drops)

TAZ: Well you have to stay on top of a guy like Grayson so to speak or else he'll take advantage of you again so to speak

Alex goes for a pin only getting one he then gets up drops a knee to Grayson's ribs then goes to the top rope. He then goes for a 450 and misses as Grayson rolls away

Mike: Alex Velez trying to go high risk but Grayson rolls away ending in a crash and burn

Grayson rolls onto Alex's back and locks him into a full rear mount version of the crippler cross face and the camera cuts to Vanessa losing it pulling against the handcuffs

Cole: And Shaw now with that modified cross face and Vanessa is livid

JBL: Hotter than a cat on a hot tin roof

Alex starts crawling towards the ropes with his hand out as Vanessa tries to cheer him on

King: Alex Velez looking to try to break that hold

TAZ: Yeah but the thing is with a full mount hold like that all the other guys weight is on your back and you have to drag it with you also the pressure on your neck

Alex makes it to the ropes and Grayson holds on to the hold for the full four seconds before breaking it. Grayson then gets up and stomps directly on Alex's neck

Mike: Grayson just torturing that neck now trying to take out Alex Velez

JBL: Mike you gotta be ruthless with a guy like Velez if you want to beat him for a title

Grayson picks Alex up and hits him with the Glam Slam (Mitchinoku driver) then goes for the cover

Mike: Glam slam could have new Champion ….and Alex kicks out at two

Grayson gets up climbs the top rope and hits Alex with a moonsault. He then picks him up and hits him with the Glamour Hammer (Burning Hammer) Then puts him in a Puruvian neck tie hold

Cole: Grayson now with that Puruvian neck tie hold (Alex sturggles to bbreak the hold but Grayson pulls further on the hold)

TAZ: Oh man this doesn't look good for the champ

Alex feels something in his neck pop and taps out.

King; He's tapping out ! new champion (Grayson's Music hits )

Announcer: Here is your winner and new TNA X- Division champion Grayson Shaw! (the ref hands Garyson the belt and raises his hand)

Cole: Well redemption has come for Grayson Shaw. But right now we take you back to Matt Striker standing by with one half of the main event John Cena (Camera cuts to the back with Cena in his normal ring gear and )

Matt: Thanks guys and John you are just under two hours from what maybe the match that could quit possibly end your career so the question is how are you feeling

Cena: How am I feeling? How am I feeling! I feel ready! For months and months! Hodges has been playing mind games trying to get inside my head! IT ENDS TONIGHT HODGES! I WILL FIGHT YOU HODGES UNTIL WE BOTH BLEED TO DEATH IT ENDS TONIGHT! And Hodges be ready (camera cuts back to the Arena Where Gail Kim Mickie James ODB Cameron and Naomi, AJ, Kaitlyn, Tara , Velvet Sky Katie and Charlie are in the ring wearing a mix of ring workout and street clothes some holding weapons as the Bellas music hits)

Announcer: And from Scardale AZ Niki and Brie the Bella Twins (the Bellas walk to the ring in there normal gear)

Cole: Well Cena seems confident but will confedence be enough

TAZ: I doubt it but right now its time to give away some more money and I think you're really gonna like this one.

King: That's right it's the second Bunkhouse brawl and its Diva's Vs. Knockouts and I love it (Finishes Tamina's Theme hits)

Announcer: and from the pacific Island Tamina Snuka

JBL: Well here comes a big time player in this match the daughter of the Superfly Tamina (Tamina come to the ring in her work out leggings and sports bra)

TAZ: Well not nothing Tamina got her you know what handed to her by the TNA Knockouts champion Kim Blackthorn (Kim's music ) and speaking of which

Announcer: And representing WLW TNA knockouts champion Kim Blackthorn (Kim makes her way to the ring in a WLW wife beater jeans and her motorcycle boots with spurs on them)

King: Well the Dark Queen of the wasteland is certainly a threat in this match (Kim gets in the ring and the bell rings and everyone goes for somebody)

TAZ: Well its cat fight heaven for 25 G's as this brawl gets under way

Kim and Katie toss out AJ while Charlie and Tara do the same with Katlyn. On the other side of the ring Brie and Nikki a are double teaming Velvet Sky

Cole: Well the WLW making quick work of the Chick Busters AJ and Kaitlyn (Brie and Nikki toss out Velvet but Velvet skins the cat and takes out Nikki and herself with a head scissors)

Mike: Now Nikki Bella and Velvet Skye eliminated and look at this ODB and Mickie James teaming Tamina

Namoi and Cameron manage to toss Tara out of the ring mean while Kim takes out Gail

JBL: Well Gail Kim and Tara are eliminated. (Namoi and Camron go for a double clotheline on Charlie but Charlie tosses them out and Tamina tosses out Mickie and ODB)

TAZ: Well both Tamina and the rookie Charlie Connolly showing tremendous strength (Katie hits Tamina with a cross body taking her and Tamina out in the process)

Mike: Well the Renegade and Katie eliminated and now its down to two

TAZ: that's right its student vs. teacher

Charlie hits Kim with a drop kick making her stagger into the corner. Charlie then goes for a spinning wheel kick but Kim moves and makes Charlie go over the top rope but she lands on the apron. She then hops on the top rope and hits Kim with a tilt a whirl head scissors making Kim fall against the ropes. Then her with clothesline knocking Kim out and winning the match.

Annnouncer: The winner of the match The Protégé Charlie Connolly! (Charlie's music hits and Kim rolls into the ring and raises her hand.)

Cole:Well a great victory for the rookie from TNA who is now 25,000 richer

Mike: as good as that is right now we are gonna take it to JB Jeremy Borash standing by with the captains of both War games match for the coin toss to Decide which team gets the man advantage (camera cuts to the back where JB is standing with AJ and Dolph both in their ring gear and a ref)

JB: Ladies and gentlemen joining me at this time the captains of both team TNA and team WWE gentlemen this is the coin toss to the decide which team gets the man advantage AJ call it in the air ( the ref tosses the coin

AJ: Heads (the ref catches the coin and shows it to the camera and the fans cheer)

JB: Well gentlemen the coin in fact land on heads that means team TNA will have the man advantage in War games later tonight (AJ and Dolph walk off) now back to ringside (The lights go dark and smoke blows across the stage as Mandy and Taylor's theme hits)

Mike: Well TNA gets the man advantage in the War Games match but right now its time for our Knockouts vs. Diva's main event.

Announcer: The following is your knockouts vs. divas main event and is a no holds barred tag team street fight introducing first representing TNA and The WLW Mandy Saint and Taylor Callaway Maylor (Mandy and Taylor make their way to the dressed in street clothes Mandy is wearing a pair of tight ripped jeans a black red and grey WLW tank top and elbow pads. Taylor is wearing black jeans an a white Impact wrestling t-shirt cut into a tank top and black bandanna tied like a head band and her wrist and hands are taped with rest in peace Paul written on the left hand and carrying a Singapore kane wrapped in barbed wire in the other)

TAZ: Well there they are the resident knockouts it couple Maylor and you see the Singapore cane in the hand of the daughter of the Dead Man

JBL Well TAZ Taylor Calloway is no stanger to hardcore she grew up watching her father Undertaker and uncle Kane have brutal matches idolizing guys like Sandman and Tommy Dreamer from ECW and has even had a few of her own

Mike: Well neither member of Maylor a strangers when it comes to hardcore match style but I'm not so sure (Finishes as Beth and Natalya's music hits and they start marching to the ring in street clothes)

Announcer: And their opponents representing the WWE Beth Phoenix and (Mandy and Taylor dive through the ropes and hit both Beth and Natalya and start throwing lefts and rights)

Cole; So this is how TNA operates attack people before they can get in the ring

TAZ: Its a street fight Cole you're just mad your girls didn't think of it first

Mandy and Taylor sling shot Beth and Natalya into each other then go for cover only getting a two count

Mike: Kick out by Beth Phoenix at the count of two

Mandy picks up Beth and goes for an Irish whip but Beth blocks it and reverses it and sends Mandy into the ring steps Mean while Taylor stands Natalya up and tries to set her up for a powerbomb but Natalya breaks the hold and kicks Taylor in the mid section then hits her with a DDT while Beth pulls out a Trash can lid and starts working Mandy over

JBL: Well the Diva's of Doom really taking it to Maylor

TAZ: Yeah don't count out these two just yet (Taylor gets up staggering and Natalya hits her with a chair busting her open)

Mike: Taylor's just been busted open

Beth whips Mandy into the barricade and approaches her but doesn't see Mandy pull the brass knuckles from her jeans and walks into an uppercut to the jaw dropping her

King: Mandy dropping Beth like a ton of breaks ( Mandy hops up and runs along the barricade and hits Natalya with a hurricanrana.)

JBL: Big time Hurricanrana by the girl they call air force M.

Mandy and Taylor pick Natalya up and whips her through the barricade Mandy then points to the top turnbuckle and Taylor picks up Natalya up on her shoulders in the crowd and Mandy goes to the top rope and hits the Maylor impaler making the fans go nuts

Mike: Coast to coast Maylor Impaler and now the cover (Beth breaks up the count at two in a half ) Two in a half (Mandy and Beth start fighting through the crowd as Natalya goes for the roll up pin) Natalya now with the roll up cover one… and a kick out two

Natalya picks Taylor up by the hair and whips her through the Barricade before suplexing her onto the floor. Taylor crawls to the ring apron Natalya right behind her kicking her. Taylor starts to claw her way up the apron and grabs the cane she brought to the ring. Turns and whacks Natalya on of the head with it taking some of Natalya's hair when she pulls back and making her bleed. Meanwhile Mandy and Beth are fighting up the bleacher steps trading punches and Mandy then hits Beth with a standing dropkick sending her over the railing making the fans start the Holy Shit chants

JBL: GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! Beth Phoenix taking that dropkick and falling over that railing.

King: That's twenty feet onto solid concrete and Beth busted open (camera gets a close up of Mandy's face as face showing she's bleeding as well before cutting to Taylor setting up a table and picking up Natalya and hitting her with the Taylor Made (Muscle Buster) through the table

Mike: Taylor Made connects and this has to be over (camera goes over to Mandy climbing over the railing )

TAZ: Hey hey Mike look at this.

Mandy jumps off the ledge and hits Beth with a shooting star press then hooks the leg for the pin as the fans chant that was awesome

Cole: Mandy Saint with that shooting star press cover ,1,2,3! (the Maylor theme hits)

Announcer: Here are your winners Maylor! ( Mandy and Taylor crawl to each other and pick themselves up and start limping to the back with smiles on their faces)

JBL: well a busted up and bloodied Maylor all smiles as they score a victory for TNA and speaking of busted up and bloodied we take you now to JB and the TNA World Heavyweight champion The Arch Angel David Hodges (Camera cuts to the back with David in street clothes with the belt on his shoulder)

JB: Ladies and gentlemen joining me at this time The TNA World Heavyweight Champion the Arch Angel David Hodges. Now Dave earlier tonight John Cena said that he would fight until one of you bleeds to death tonight. Your thoughts

David: My thoughts are quite simple Cena I want you to notice one thing the fact that I am perfectly calm. see John true warrior in the frace of battle is clam and sure of himself and can accept what ever fate is dealt to him. A real warrior or a real angel move's silence. While a coward yells and boast. That's what you are Cena a coward. Behind all you bravadoe and threats you are nothing but a coward and Cena tonight I expose you (walks off and the cameras cut back to the arena where the Cage and double ring is set up)

King: Well the main event is around the corner but right now its time for WAR GAMES

JBL: That's right two five man teams match starts with two men after five minutes the team with the man advantage takes it to two men on one then every two minutes the teams alternate sending a man in every two minutes till all ten men are in the ring

TAZ: And once all ten men are in it becomes a brawl till you submit or knock out a guy from the other side

Mike: Well TNA vs. WWE lets take it up to the ring for the introductions. (AJ Styles' music hits)

Annoucer: The following is your TNA vs. WWE WarGames match introducing first the team of The Phenominal AJ Styles, The Samoan submission machine Samoa Joe, The Cowboy James Storm , Mr. Anderson, and The Icon Sting team TNA!

TAZ: Ladies and gentlemen the winning team

Cole: You think so huh

Mike: Well when you look that every member of our team with the exception of James Storm has held the world title its hard not to (Dolph's theme hits)

Announcer: and their opponents The world champion Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Y2J Chris Jericho, Christian and The Miz Team WWE!

JBL: Well a team made of champions beats team a Team of all but one (Storm and Miz get into the cage)

TAZ: Well The Cowboy and The Miz are gonna start things off

Miz and Storm go into a collar and elbow hold . Storm turns it into an arm ringer. Miz reverses it into a hammer lock. Storm then reverses it into an armdrag. Then goes for a clothes line and Miz hits Storm with a spinning heel kick knocking him into the other ring and then hits Storm with a Thez press as the match reaches the five minute mark and Samoa Joe comes in kicks Miz off Storm. Joe and Storm then pick Miz up and toss him into the cage head first

King: Well team TNA just lawn darting the Miz into the cage! (the clock hits the two minute mark and Swagger comes in)

Cole: Well Swagger in now its two on two

Swagger gives Joe an Irish whip into a corner and goes for a splash but gets caught by Joe's boot. Joe then picks her up and tosses him into the same corner and lets loose with chops. Storm hits Miz with a clothesline just as the time hits the two minutes and Anderson comes in as Joe sling shots Swagger to him and Anderson hits him with a mic check

Mike: Well team TNA using the leverage to take advantage of team WWE

TAZ: Well it's the obvious well thought out strategy of our team captain AJ Styles getting all the heavy hitters in first then he and the Icon pick up the pieces

The time hits two minutes again and Christian comes in hops on the top rope and Storm with a tornado DDT

JBL: Christian with that big DDT now team WWE maybe back in this thing.

Joe hits Miz with a muscle buster busting him open. While Swagger hits Storm with a Swagger bomb as the clock counts down and hits the two minute mark and AJ come in with a missile drop kick to Christian he then follows it with the Pele just as the clock hits the two minute mark and Jericho comes in and hits AJ with the Code breakers. Joe then locks in the Camel clutch. The Miz and Storm trade punches while Y2J and Christian double team AJ. The timer reaches two minutes and Sting comes in

JBL: I've always wanted to say this Stinger's in! Stinger's in!

Sting hits Y2J and Christian with a double clothesline. He then locks Christian in the scorpion death lock.

King: Scorpion Death locked in

Ziggler comes in once the two minutes are up and hits AJ with the Zig zag then locks in a surfboard like hold making him tap

Cole: Styles tapped styles tapped

Announcer: The Winners of this match Team WWE!

JBL: Score one for the home team !

TAZ: Yeah yeah but now its time for the reason we're all here the once in a life time match

Cole: That's right John Cena vs. the TNA world Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges

Mike: Well lets take a look at how this match came to be

**Video Package: ( Video starts with David showing up a Survivor Series then and all the early run ins and other Promos and Run ins set to **_**When Worlds Collide **_**by Power m 500**

**Before cutting to a shot of JB in the ring )**

JB: Ladies and gentlemen the following is your main event and is a Carolina Death Match (Cena's music hits) Introducing first representing the WWE from West Newberry Mass. John Cena! (Makes his usual entrance with his fist heavily taped)

Cole: Well there he is the face of the WWE the eleven time WWE champion John Cena!

King: Look at the look of determination on John's face (John gets in the ring carefully try to avoid the barbs and as much of the tacs as he can)

JBL; Well I've seen him get this look and let me tell you Hodges is in for a fight

TAZ: Eh you say determination I say fear because bottom line he's never faced anyone like Hodges is completely unique in and of himself (The lights go completely black followed by a blast of blinding white pyro followed by a red one as David's new theme _New Day_ by Hollywood Undead hits. As the pyro clears the fans see David floating down from the rafters dressed in his version of Kevin Mask outfit from Ultimate Muscle which is basically a bright crimson version of Kevin's chest and arm armor and helmets with black tribals and spikes on them and a pair of white crimson and black angel wings on his back. A pairof baggy black pants with same accents as Kevin's but in crimson with crimson crosses and straps on them. And black steel toed boots )

Announcer: And his opponent representing TNA and the WLW from Newberry County SC he is the TNA World Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David lands takes off his wings and helmet revealing his hair has crimson dreads)

Mike: Well floating down from heaven's darkside the Arch Angel David Hodges (David gets in the ring and does his normal pose before taking off his armor showing his taped hands

Cole: Dark side is right Hodges is sick sadistic and just plain Crazy (The ref brings up the box of broken glass and Cena and David stick there fist in and coat the tape with glass as David's music fades out)

Mike: Well the glass being applied and this match is about to be underway

Cena pulls his fist from the glass box first and sucker punches David and starts unloading with rights and lefts.

King: Cena just snapping a now beating the hell out of Hodges

JBL: That's all that rage that Cena has been holding back and its coming out now

Cena whips David into the wire and the camera gets a shot of his face showing the cut above his left eye. Cena then picks David up and hits him with spin buster then goes for the cover only getting one before David gets his shoulder up. Cena then pulls David up to one knee and leans back for one his cartoon punches and David chops his legs from under him making Cena land on his back in a bunch of tacs. David gets up and stomps on Cena taunting him

David: YOU GOTTA DO BETTER THAN THAT BOY! (Kicks Cena in the head busting him open)

Mike: Hodges busting Cena up with those boots

Cena tries to get up and David kicks him in the temple David then sets Cena's head on the bottom rope of barbed wire then drops is boots down on the back of Cena's head making him bleed more. David picks Cena up and tosses him through the ropes making Cena hit head first into the Barricade.

Cole: Hodges curb stomping Cena (Picks him self up and props himself up on the Barricade )

King: My god look at Cena's face look at the blood

David goes for a suicide dive and catches himself on his crotch on the barricade when Cena moves.

TAZ: Hodges caught on the old yam bag on the barricade

Cena picks David up and hits him with the Attitude Adjustment on the concrete making the fans cheer and boo as he goes for the cover

Cole: Cena with the AA on the concrete cover 1,2… and Hodges kicks out

Mike: You should know by now it'll take more than that to take out Hodges

Cena picks up a chair and hits David in the back with it as he gets to all fours. David gets to one knee. He then hits him again. Cena then goes for another chair shot but David hops up (t hits Cena with dropkick making him stager David then picks Cena up suplexs him on to the ring steps. Hodges then picks up the chair Cena was using and breaks it over his head as the fans cheer. David then picks him up and hits him with the Michael Sword

King: Hodges with that front flip pile driver and that's it Cena's done

David Picks Cend up and hits him with another and another then holds his face I up to the crowd of kids showing them his face as the crowd chants Angel. David picks up Cena and hits him with a spike piledriver. David then start looking for something under the ring and the camera shows teenaged girls and little kids crying. David then comes from under the ring with a dog chain nose and ties it around Cena's neck. He then pulls Cena into the crowd making them look and taunting them. He drags Cena to the high bleachers over an entrance way. He ties the chain off on the railing. He then pushes Cena over the railing

Cole: Hodges just brutalizing Cena this point

King: A Lynching that's what this is a lynching

David pulls Cena over the railing then runs down to the entrance comes back with a table sets I up and covers it with kerosene then runs up the stares hangs him over lights the table before letting Cena fall.

Mike: Cena falling through that flaming table and hes just done

David walks down to Cena's body and pins him

Cole: Hodges with the cover 1,2,3! (David's music Hits)

Announcer: Here is your winner the Arch Angel David Hodges! ( Jumps up and celerbrates with his fans )

TAZ: Well Hodges beats Cena on what has been a huge event for everyone saying goodnight

* * *

**A/N: Well folks hope you enjoyed it. Peac love SDR out**


	70. New Rival

**A/N: What up Angel Nation I'm back now for good this time . I have a lot of cool surprises for this chapter including the GUT CHECK and the debut of some new OC's one of which is David's new nemisis. This chapter picks up after the last one so lets rock**

* * *

**Impact: (show opens up with highlights of David and Cena's match before going into the normal Impact intro)**

Mike: Live from University of South Carolina in Aiken we bring to you Impact wrestling on spike where we are fresh off of our victory at THE CLASH

Tazz: That's right and the leader of the charge on the WWE the champ leader of the WLW The Arch Angel will take the ring in celebration tonight!

Mike: That's not all we have our first ever Knockouts tag team GUT CHECK. As well as Tristan Devlin of the Entitled attempts to take the X Dvision title back for Mast media (finishes as The Entitled theme hits

Tazz: Well looks like we're kicking things off with a bit of X- Division title action

Christy: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the X-division championship introducing first from Miami FL weighing in at 205lb Tristan Devlin! (Tristan walks to the ring in white and black version of his gear consisting of Short white tights with a black crest on each hip matching knee pads and a matching sleeveless hoodie and boot covers

Mike: As we see Tristan make his way to the ring we take you back to THE CLASH where we saw Grayson Shaw dominate Alex Velez (shows footage of the match)

Tazz: Shaw busting out a intense offense leaving Alex with an injured neck and Grayson with his second X-Division title(Grayson's music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent Representing the WLW from the West Village of NY he is the X-division champion GRAYSON SHAW! (Grayson makes his way to the ring wearing his gear from THE CLASH with the belt around his waist)

Mike: Well the X-division champ making his way to the ring X-division title on the line when we come back

**During the break:( **Video footage set to Wiz Kalifa's _Work Hard Play Hard_ of a neck down body shot of a young woman obviously Hawiian or Samoan in the gym running on a treadmill in a sports bra type top and skin tight capree workout pants showing off her abs the footage then shows a neck shows her using the power stance. Then cuts to a side shot of her legs as she does a 320lb leg press. Then gets a shot her arms as she benches 280. Then cuts to her squatting 350. The Footage ends with a back shot of her leaving the gym before the capton coming soon pops up)

**(Show comes back from break with Grayson and Tristan standing in opposite corners)**

Mike: Welcome back to Impact kicking things off with the X-division title (Bell rings and Tristan charges out of the ring with a dropkick knocking Grayson to the night)

Tazz: Great standing Dropkick by Tristan taking the champ off his feet early

Tristan picks Grayson up and gives him an Irish whip into the corner then goes into a splash but walks into an elbow. Grayson then grabs him and hits him with a sit out gut wrench powerbomb

Mike: High impact sit out powerbomb by the champ and the momentum has shifted.

Grayson drops a knee on to Tristan's jaw followed by a rear chinlock

Tazz: Grayson now working that beautiful rear chinlock on Tristan

Mike: Tazz I've been meaning to ask you what do think of this apparent new style of the X-division champion (Grayson losens the hold and punches Tristan in the temple)

Tazz: I like it very almost Japanese strong style like.

Tristan fights his way to his feet then hits Grayson with a jaw breaker. Grayson Staggers back then runs into an armdrag by Tristan. Tristan then grabs Grayson's arm and drops leg on it then goes for the pin only getting a two count.

Mike: Tristan with a pin attempt only getting a two count. (Tristan locks in a reverse armbar) Devlin now with that reverse armbar

Tazz: That is great strategy by Tristan you take away that arm you take away that Glam Slam and that Glamor hammer

The ref ask Grayson if he wants to tap he says no. Tristan tightens the hold and Grayson puts his foot on the bottom rope.

Mike: Grayson foot on the bottom rope now Tristan gonna go high risk

Tristan goes to the top rope and hits a corkscrew moonsault then goes for the cover

Tazz: Cover by Tristan could have a new champ ! (Grayson kicks out)

Mike: Shaw kicks out at two and a half

Tristan picks Grayson up and goes for an Irish whip but Grayson reverses it sending him into the corner. Grayson then hits him with a spinning wheel kick then runs up his body and kicks him in the jaw knocking him into a sitting position. Then backs up and does a Sable/ Tara like wind playing to the crowd then hits Tristan with a bronco buster

Mike: Bronco Buster by Shaw on Tristan!

Tazz: I don't think this is were Tristan wants to be

Grayson then picks Tristan up on his shoulders and hits him with the Glamor Hammer (burning hammer)

Mike: Glamor Hammer connects!

Grayson then rolls Tristan over onto his stomach and puts him into a rear mount version of the crippler crossface

Tazz: Grayson has that rear mount crossface he calls it the west village deathlock ( Tristan taps)

Mike: Devlin taps Devlin taps!(Grayson's music hits)

Announcer: The winner and still X-division champion Grayson Shaw!

Mike: Well Grayson Shaw retains the X-division title but right now we are gonna look at one of the teams competing in tonight's GUT CHECK lets have a look at Retro Rave (Camera goes to footage of two girls carrying a an oldschool boom box dressed in mid to late 80s early 90s style. One a red head with a short haircut styled like Molly Ringwald's at the end of _Pretty In Pink_ wearing a white tiger print off the shoulder tank top a pair of black para-shoot pants that stop at her ankles with two then studded belts around her waist. The outfit is rounded out by bangles on her wrist a pair of white and black Ray bands and Chuck Taylors. The other a Brunette Puerto Rican girl dressed exactly like Lisa Lisa _I Wonder If I Take You Home video _and carrying the boombox)

The Red head: I'm Lonni Starr

The Puerto Rican: And and I'm Connie Garcia

Both: And we are Retro Rave! (show's a montage of clips of them wrestling Indy shows)

Lonnie: We are from Redondo Beach CA (Shows them walking the beach in like 80s style bikinis)

Connie: And we have been best friends all our lives (Shows a picture of them as kids)

Lonnie: We got interested in wrestling thanks to my aunt who just happens to be Lisa Moretti aka Ivory of the WWE (shows them in 80s workout gear in the ring training)

Connie: We started wrestling at fourteen and never looked back (shows the wrestling a match)

Lonnie: people don't take us seriously because of the way we dress but to us the 80's and early 90's before all this supermodel diva stuff took over wrestling was women's wrestling and in generel was fun so that's why we live and dress the way we do a big party

Connie: And with Gut Check we are gonna bring the party to TNA

Lonnie: Totaly (Show cuts to break)

**(Later after a match between Gunner and Robbie E):**

Tazz: Well the modern day Viking Gunner defeats Robbie E now lets take a look at our others Knockouts Gut Check team (Footage shows two black haired girls one wearing a black tank top ripped jeans and a black girl's cowboy hat and boots. The other wearing a Harley Davidson t-shirt)

The Girl In the Harley shirt: Tamra Murphy

The Girl in the Cowboy Hat: and I'm Billie "Bronco" Murphy

Both: And we're THE Murphy Sisters (Shows a montage of them wrestling indy shows)

Tamra: We're from Tulsa Oklahoma in one of the poorest neighborhoods in the city (shows them walking through run down neighborhood)

Billie: We grew up broke our mom was a single parent and she did all she could to keep us from falling into the trap of being street kids

Tamra: We got into wrestling by total accident our mom actually won tickets to Nitro

Billie: And we got hooked and then we watched everything to with wrestling

Tamra: We would have matches on the playground at recess every day(shows them as kids)

Billie: and one night we saw The Hardy's when the tag belts we were ten and eleven and that night we said that's gonna be us but it almost never happened

Tamara: When I was thirteen started hanging with the wrong crowd fighting stealing drinking

Billie: doing drugs cause I was with her doing the same thing that's how I got the nickname Bronco because if you'd come at wrong I'd throw you across the room.

Tamra: We were arrested times in one year and our mom bailed us out every time( Show's their mugshot)

Billie: I got pregnant my freshmen year in highschool and the baby was still born (holds back tears) and things just went down from there

Tamra: We just got depressed and did every drug, drank every drink because my little sister was in and that put me in pain to see her like that

Billie: We were arrested for robbery possession and our mom just said I'm done you're going to jail

Tamra: The judge looked at our records and said one year juvenile detention and that was being nice

Billie: When we went in we started detoxing and let me tell you you don't know how strung out you are till you detox and that was the hardest part

Tamra: A month in two of the officers a man and woman brought in a tapes of them wrestling and then hit us we lost our dream

Billie: I started thinking about my baby and would she be proud of if she saw me like this and I looked Tam and said what about our dream to be tag champs and after crying about it we decided to to go for it

Tamra: So on day we went up to the officers and said we wanna do what you do they looked at us said you two stay clean and get your diplomas you're trained (Shows footage of the wrestling)

Billie: Wrestling saved our lives we would've been dead by now if it wasn't for this

Tamra: We have dedicated our lives to this we come from the very bottom people said we couldn't make it so Gut Check is the perfect opportunity to prove them wrong not only that but our little angel in the sky is watching us

Billie: TNA look out because THE Murphy Sisters are on their way (video ends)

Mike: Well THE Murphy Sisters vs. Retro Rave GUT CHECK is next (Show goes to break)

(Show comes back with Mandy and Taylor's music playing as they make their way top the announce table wearing street clothes Taylor has a bandage on the left side of her forehead. Mandy has one on the left side of hers and sunglasses)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact as we get set for GUT CHECK we are being joined by our special guest judges Maylor fresh off their victory at THE CLASH

Tazz: Hey girls how you doin

Taylor: A few stitches bursies and some broken ribs we're all good

Mike: Well girls with no more delay lets take it up to JB with the introductions

JB: Ladies and gentlemen its time now for the GUT CHECK! With the winner receiving a one year contract now are you ready for GUT Check! (80's sounding music hits) introducing first from Redondo Beach CA the team of Lonnie Starr & Connie Garcia Retro Rave! (Lonnie and Connie make their way to the ring wearing their way to the ring wearing 80's style women's wrestling gear Lonnie is wearing a racer back leotard that's solid day glow green on one side and black with a multicolored checkerboard pattern on the other with matching boots knee and elbow pads and wrist bands with tassels on them. Connie is wearing a matching outfit except hers is a deep U Back and she is wearing a matching tie around headband. Both are wearing green and black 80's style sunglasses and short shiny black satin robes with green tassels on them and a green lining)

Mike: Well the interesting team of Retro Rave on the way to the ring and Tazz girls what do you think of these two

Mandy: Someone call Dave McClain I feel like I'm watching G.L.O.W right now

Tazz: Well despite the fact of looking like they escaped from a Pat Benatare video these to have a great background

Taylor: That's right they have been wrestling since they were fourteen Lonnie the niece of Lisa Moretti a great woman's champion

JB: and their opponents from Tulsa OK. Tamra Murphy and Billie "Bronco" Murphy THE Murphy Sisters (Billie and Tamra make their way to the ring dressed in matching gear long yellow tights with large black old english M's going down the side of each leg and tribals surrounding the waist band. Matching sports bra like midriff like tops that say Murphy across the front. Tamra's name is across the back of her tights while Billie's has Bronco across the back. Both are wearing basic shinny black wrestling boots with yellow M's. Tamra is wearing a black elbow pad on her left elbow and Billie is wearing her Cowboy hat)

Mike: Well her comes the Murphy Sisters Tamra and her younger sister Billie

Tazz: Billie they call her Bronco because she's so tuff and you'd have to be with the life these two have had

Taylor: The Murphy sisters are hard girls from a hard part of Tulsa and general we Oklahoma girls are great fighters but aside from that you have to be touched by their story

Mandy: True but we need to judge what they can do in the ring (Connie gets in the ring along with Tamra)

Mike: So do I as we see Connie and Tamra going to start things off (Connie and Tamra go into a collar elbow ) and guys what are you looking for

Taylor: Skill a chemistry a tag team needs that to have that

Connie turns the collar elbow into a side wrist lock Tamra reverse it into hip toss. Connie lands on her feet and hit Tamra with a dropkick then tags in Lonnie. Lonnie stomps Tamra then picks her up and hits her with German suplex. Followed by another then goes for the pin only getting one then tags Connie back

Mike: well Retro Rave seems to be the domminate team

Taylor: Yeah those nice tags keeping each other fresh

Lonnie &Connie pick Tamra up and hit her with a double suplex Connie then goes to the top rope and has trouble getting up them

Tazz: Welp Connie having trouble getting to the top rope

Mandy: Speaking as someone who does this all the time you can't just go up there unprepared

Connie jumps off the top rope for a 450 but misses as Tamra rolls away and the ref starts the ten count and the camera goes over to Billie pounding the top rope and calling for a tag

Mike: Well both teams need to make a tag

Tamra makes the tag to Billie who hops on the top rope and hits a coast to coast frog splash Connie then plays to the crowd

Tazz: Billie off the top rope now I think we're gonna find out how she got the nickname bronco

Billie pick Connie and whips her into the rope leap frogs her as she bounces off the ropes then hits her with a jumping hangmens neck breaker followed by a front flip leg drop into a cover

Mike: Billie with the cover 1,2... and Connie gets her shoulder up

Billie goes to her corner and tags in Tamra

Mandy: Great stratagey getting her sister in

Billie and Tamra give Connie a double Irish whip into the ropes. Connie bounces off the ropes and ducks a double clothesline and tags in Lonnie. Lonnie charges in and Tamra hits her with spine buster followed by rights and lefts

Tazz: Tamra Murphy going to work now with those rights and lefts

Taylor: This is that Oklahoma toughness I was talking about

Tamra picks Lonnie up and goes for a power bomb but Lonnie counters with a hurrinacarana making Tamra roll into a corner

Mike: Big time hurrinacarana by Lonnie Starr and Retro Rave could be back in control

Lonnie stands Tamra up in the corner and give her the ten punches in the head. Then backs away and goes into a flip and attempts a splash but runs into a double boot from Tamra

Mandy: Nice double boot by Tamra

Tamara hops up on the top rope and hits an elbow drop on Lonnie. She then tags in Billie and motions her to the top rope as she picks Lonnie up for Kudo driver and Billie grabs her ankles and hits her with a double legdrop between the legs as Tamra hits the Kudo driver

Tazz: Holy Hell!

Taylor: That's a sick move

Tazz: Damn right it is they call it Straight Outta Tulsa cover 1,2,3! its over

Announcer: Here are your winners THE Murphy Sisters! (Tamra and Billie hug eachother in celebration)

Mike: Well my early votes got to THE Murphy Sisters but I'm interested to see what the fans think

Taylor: So will I

**Later that night: (Camera gets a shot of Christy Hemme in the ring)**

Christy: Ladies and gentelemen please welcome your TNA World Heavyweight Champion and South Carolina's own THE ARCH ANGEL DAVID HODGES! (The crowd pops as David's new music hits and his normal pyro goes off. The smoke clears and David makes his way to the ring in USC Gamecocks colred Angel Nation #803 t-shirt dark blue jeans sunglasses his dreads are in a ponytail and has a bandage on his forehead and is limping a bit. He's carrying his belt on his shoulder)

Mike: There he is the longest reigning world champion in TNA history The Arch Angel David Hodges ( David gets in the ring and goes corner to corner holding the belt up)

Tazz: The champ sporting those war wounds after his match with John Cena who thinks to Hodges is out indefinitely may not even return to wrestling

Mike: Yes as it stands Cena suffered sever head and neck injuries including a skull fracture last report said he had no feeling in the left side of his body and a broken larynx broken ribs a broken arm and rib. Hodges himself breaking six ribs

Tazz: Well despite our victory we send our wishes John Cena as our champion takes a mic

David: (Crowd chants welcome home) DAMN ITS GOOD TO BE HOME!

Mike: This whole crowd on its feet

Tazz: Why wouldn't they be the champ's home baby

David: Right now I wanna talk to my Angel Nation the children of the Wasteland and one John Cena ( fans cheer) Camera man get in close Cena I know you're watching from that hospital bed and I want you to know I did it (fans cheer) I did everything I said I was gonna do you are laying in the hospital unable to feed yourself let alone wipe your own ass and its all because of me! I did it I killed Superman! (fans cheer) and Cena I 'll give you this you did damage but not enough. (fans cheer) I'm still walking still talking and you're done!

Mike: Well The Angel proud of what he did

Tazz: why wouldn't he be he destroyed the top guy in the other company and ended his career.

David: Now enough about Cena I'm kind of hoping I could celebrate something else Kim baby could you come out here please (Kim's music hits)

Mike: Celebrate something else what's the champ talking about (Kim makes her way to the ring wearing street clothes consisting of her Kim Blackthorn t-shirt and ripped jeans)

Tazz: I don't know you're the professer you tell me. But the champ's girlfriend on her way to the ring(Kim gets in the ring and mouths what's going on)

David: Kim baby before you let me say what I need to say(David takes off his shades)

Mike: Hodges getting serious

David: Kim baby you and I have known each other our whole lives we've shared the same dreams and goals and you know we've shared the same pain. Oh man I know what I want to say so I'm just gonna say it (Drops to a knee pulling out a ring box make the fans cheer and kim put her hands over her face) Kim Blackthorn I love you and I want you to be my dark queen forever will you marry me?

Kim: YES! (David stands up and Kim jumps in his arms)

Tazz: Whoa this is huge

Mike: I'll say for the first time in company history the Konckouts and the World Champion are engaged this big (gets interrupted by Vanessa's music hitting) Oh what's this about (Vanessa and Juketsu walk out Juketsu is wearing the blue version of her gear and Vanessa is wearing street clothes)

Tazz: Well Vanessa and Juketsu waliking out onto the stage we know the mysterious masked woman Juketsu is the newest member of Mast Media brought in to take out Kim

Mike: Also as of last Sunday Vanessa is now the former property of WLW member Grayson Shaw but the question remains why are they out here now.

Vanessa: Well congratulations to the happy couple but you two seemed to have forgot I'm gonna make your lives hell starting by revenge for what Kim did to my sister. You see Kimmy I searched high and low and found my girl Juketsu (Fans boo) Now Kim you may not know who she is under this mask but I assure you that the two of you have a deep history. But speaking of deep history lets turn our attention to you Davie its so fitting we are in your whom state as my new client has so much history with you and Kim someone from your past say hello to your new number one contender (The lights go out as _Take You Under_ by Dale Oliver hits followed by a blast of blood red pyro revealing a very musculer light skinned African American man with full mohawk wearing long black tights demonic looking red dragons airbrushed on the legs a spiked belt around the waist and black boots with kick pads made of glossy plastic and red gauntlets on each wrist. The camera shows the looks on David and Kim's faces)

Tazz: Mike Hodges and Kim look like they've seen a ghost

The mysterious young man charges the ring and dives through the middle rope and hits David with a spear as Juketsu hops on the top rope and takes Kim down with a headscissors

Mike: That mystery man and Juketsu taking out Hodges and Kim and now this unknown number one contender going up top (The mystery man climps to the top rope hits David with a sky twister splash and Juketsu hits Kim with the package piledriver)

Tazz: This unknown guy just hit the champ with the sky twister and Juketsu with that package pliedriver (Camera shows David clutching his ribs in pain and Kim laid out as Juketsu Vanessa and the mystery guy leave)

Mike: Tazz I think the question is who this mysterious new number one contender and what is his past with The Arch Angel

* * *

**A/N: Who and what indeed? Welp only way to find out is to tune in next time. Also who'd you like in the GUT CHECK? Don't answer that because just like TNA I'm putting the vote in your hand. There is a poll on my profile on who should win you vote and I'll decide. Anyway peace love SDR out**


	71. Past Sins

**A/N: What's up Angel Nation. Its me SDR back again with another mile in the path of our hero. Now this chapter will reveal the name of David's new opponent and also his motives. Plus we will find out who won THE GUT CHECK so lets go.**

* * *

**Impact: (show recaps what happened at the end of Impact before doing an intro and crowd)**

Mike:Welcome everyone to Impact coming to you live Aiken SC(Gets interrupted when David's new music _New Day_ by Hollywood undead hits making the crowd pop) And here comes two of South Carolina's own (David and Kim storm down to the ring. David wearing faded light blue jeans and biker boots. As well as his WLW sleeveless biker jacket and no shirt showing the tape on his ribs and sunglasses. Kim is wearing a pair of denim cutoffs and a cut up WLW shirt. Both are carrying their belts)

Tazz: Well the champ and his fiancee the Knockouts champion Kim Blackthorn storming out here obviously upset after what happened last week at the end of Impact (Starts video of the end of Impact)

Mike: Lets take it back to last week Hodges had just proposed to to Kim and what was supposed to be a moment of celebration gets ruined by Vanessa Trinity Mast Juketsu Midori and that mystery man

Tazz: VTM's new client who we still don't know his name attacked David and Kim along with Juketsu (video ends and camera focuses on David and Kim in the ring) And what I'm focused on

Mike: Well hopefully Hodges will have some explanation to that

David: (goes to talk but Kim takes the mic)

Kim: Hey Juketsu! I'm tired of this crap! I don't know who you are or how you know me but we're gonna find out! I went to Dixie and at Slammaversiry its gonna be you and me for the knockouts title! (fans cheer) And the stipulation is if I win that mask comes off! If not I don't give a damn I'm ripping it off anyway! (fans Cheer)

Mike: Well how about that Tazz Slammaversiry ppv Mask vs. Title Knockouts title match

Tazz: Well the Dark Queen vs. The Bloodshot Princess off the charts.

Kim: Anata o owara semasu Juketsu! tranlation I will end you! (Fans cheer as Kim hands the mic to David)

David: Now its time to get down to what everyone's been tweeting about. Just who was that mystery man. How does he know David and Kim well I think I can clear booth questions up by simply saying Anthony Davis get out here now (The lights go out and red pyro goes off as Anthony's theme hits)

Mike: Well we now know the name of the new number one contender Anthony Davis (Anthony walks out in street clothes consisting of a black t-shirt with the anarchy symbol on it in red and black jeans)

Tazz: Yeah but we still don't know the true history between these two I mean look at the looks they're giving each other.

Mike: Definitely you can feel the tension between these two

Anthony: Hey there buddy its been awhile hows the ribs (fans boo) Oh hi Kimmy I missed you. You know since you The Renegade and Angel man here abandoned me. How you took everything I wanted and left me to rot! We were tag partners but more than that we were brothers and traveling up and down this road we we grew up together. But you Kimmy and Katie when I needed you the most turned your backs on me and left me to die! (fans boo) But that all changes because Angel Man I'm here to take everything that belongs rightfully to me starting with that title.

David: Abandoned you! I don't know what you think happened but Ant you were my boy! And I'm not the one who decided to end our friendship! No you made that decision you and the drugs that decision not me! I tried to get you to quit. I took your ass to rehab over and over ! But you know what I GOT SICK OF IT! Sick of always giving you money so you can just snort it or pop it. So yeah Anthony I got sick of waiting on you to kick so I did what you should've did I busted my as until I was champion (Fans cheer)

Mike: Well strong words between these two men

Tazz: These two have a lot of heat and it ain't cooling off soon

Anthony: You know Davie you can spin this all you want but two things you can't spin. One you abandonned me and threw me away when I needed you the most and I have been and I always will be better than you! And tonight in the main event vs your partner Katie I prove it.

David: You know what Anthony I think its time you shut up and hear me now! (Fans cheer) You know you're still just as over confident as ever. So since you want to in your mind want to take everything from me tell you what I'm gonna do you beat Katie tonight you get to name any stipulation you want for our match at Slamerversiry! (fans cheer)

Tazz: Whoa! Any stipulation!

Anthony: Like always that angelic pride of yours making you stupid I'll take your offer and I'll make your life hell(fans boo Anthony drops the mic as his music hits as he leaves the ring)

Mike: Well the debut match of the number one contender vs. The TV champ The Renegade Katie Peritt in the main event Davis gets to name any stipulation he wants for Slammerversiry

Tazz: but up next huge knockouts action The Protege Charlie Connolly vs. Mickie James and it up next after the break (show cuts to break)

(Show Comes back from break with Christy in the ring with Charlie's Music playing in the background)

Christy: The following is a Knockouts contest set for one fall introducing first from Edinburgh Scotland representing The WLW The Protege Charlie Connolly! (Charlie Makes her way to the ring in her normal black gear under a red and black WLW t-shirt)

Tazz: Well The Protege all smiles after that 25k come up at THE CLASH

Mike: That's right Charlie winning that big Knockouts vs Divas bunkhouse brawl two weeks ago now looking to keep the momentum going against Mickie James (Finshes as Mickie's theme hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Richmond VA. Mickie James!

Tazz: Not doubting the skill of Charlie but Hardcore Country Mickie James is no average opponent I mean she's a multi time champion Charlie maybe in over her head

Mike: Well we're about to see as this opening knockouts contest gets underway

Mickie and Charlie circle the ring sizing each other up. Mickie goes to lock up but Charlie dodges it. Mickie goes to lock up again this time succeeds. She then puts Charlie in a hammer lock. Charlie then elbows her and turns it into a wrist lock. Mickie flips out of the hold and hits her with a short arm clothesline. Followed by bouncing off the ropes and hitting a dropkick as Charlie gets up

Tazz: Hardcore country Mickie James on a roll

Mickie goes for the pin not getting one she then whips Charlie into the ropes Charlie bounces of the ropes ducks Mickie's clothesline attempt spring boards of the middle rope and hits Mickie with a cross body and hooks the leg only barely getting one

Mike: Pin attempt by the Protege trying to get some ground here

Charlie backs up and hits Mickie with a running shooting star press into a cover

Tazz: Amazing running shooting star cover 1,2, and Mickie gets the shoulder up

Charlie picks Mickie up and Mickie hits her with a few punches to the midsection then hits her with the MickDDT

Mike: Tornado DDT cover 1,2! And a kick out!

Tazz: I'll say this Charlie has no quit in her

Mickie picks Charlie up and Charlie starts hitting her with right hands making the fans cheer. Then hits her with an Irish whip into a corner. Followed by a double back flip into a reverse splash. She then waits for Mickie to stagger out of the corner and fall.

Mike: The Protege could be going for The Fury of The Wasteland.

Charlie picks Mickie up and backs into the ropes starts a run and hits her with The fury of the wasteland then gets the cover

Tazz: Cover 1,2,3 ( Charlie's music hits)

Announcer: Here is your winner The Protege Charlie Connolly!(Charlie shakes Mickie's hand and leaves)

Mike: Well there's the sportsmanship but when return the GUT CHECK takes center stage

Tazz: Right we make the first vote based on the help of you the fans next ( show cuts to break)

**During the break: **A video package set to _Work Hard Play Hard_ of a Pacific Islander woman in a white bikini and a purple floral sarong walking along beach while cutting between her training cliff diving walking on the beach and running the ropes before show her face as she walks on the beach as she blows a kiss at the camera before a tropical looking graphic pops up saying Octavia Leakee coming next week

(show comes back from break with the Gut Check Judges Al Snow Bruce Prichard Tazz and Mandy and Taylor)

Bruce: Alright not a lot of time so Retro Rave and THE Murphy Sisters

Al: Well both teams have great chemistry but Tamra was being drug for most of the match

Mandy: Whoa if you're gonna bring that up I'm gonna bring up Connie's coordination on those ropes

Taylor: I agree they've been wrestling since they were fourteen she should be able to get up there no problem and the splash itself was sloppy(shows Connie going up)

Tazz: Not for nothing but could you be a bit bias because THE Murphy Sisters because they're from Oklahoma.

Mandy: By the same token you three could be being bias because you've all worked with Lonnie's aunt Ivory

Bruce: Ok bottom line we're not here to argue were here to make a decision and I think I'm gonna go with Retro Rave great look great expirence (shows Retro Rave walking to the ring)

Al: Totally Lonnie showed a great deal of skill and the fans loved them

Taylor: Were you watching the same match we were cause I herd crickets until Billie hit the ring and when they hit that Kudo Driver with the double leg drop(Shows them hitting the move) The crowd went through the roof

Mandy: I agree but I like Retro Rave's style as well and I see some potential but I'm leaning more towards THE Murphy Sisters

Bruce: Tazz you've been quiet whose your favorite

Tazz: Yeah to be honest I'm torn

Bruce: Well we have decision to make (Footage cuts to the GUT CHECK Contestants and Jeremy Borash both teams in the gear they wore during the match)

JB: Ladies its time we find out which one of the two teams will be going to the finals. Bruce

Bruce: Well with 66% of the vote of the fans and our decision Billie, Tamra you are going forward into the final round (Tamra and Billie hug and celebrate and then shake Retro Rave's hands) Retro Rave girls I'm sorry but best of luck (Connie and Lonnie walk away)

Lonnie: Bogus

Connie: Totally

JB: Well Billie Tamra your GUT CHECK in the ring is next (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with the judges THE Murphy Sisters and JB in the ring)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact where it is time for the judges decision in The GUT Check. If they win THE Murphy Sisters get a one year contract lets take it up to the ring

JB: Tamra & Billie on the line is a one year contract Billie Tamra this is your GUT CHECK. TNA director of Talent Bruce Prichard

Bruce: I'm gonna be blunt you girls have a lot of talent just not enough Its a no

JB: Girls that's one no Al

Al: Basically Bruce said what I wanted to its a no

JB: Two no's Mandy

Mandy: Hell I like you yes

JB: One yes from Mandy Saint Taylor

Taylor: One word yes

JB: Yes's two no's its time for the kickout One minute girls go

Tamara: You know as always people doubt the Murphys we've been dealing with that all our lives people said that coming from where we're from people said that we'd be nothing but two ex juvie cons who'd never amount to nothing But I'd never thought I'd be told that by Brother Love and somebody that was so boring that he had to carry a damn plastic head around to get over! (Fans cheer) right Billie

Billie: Right Tam! Its like this I'm gonna explain it simple and plan because I know you and Bruce are confused. I've lost a child me and my sister have been to jail fought back from addiction and have fought to damn hard to get in this busniess to let a jobber who was apart of Bulls***t version of the rockers and was at best Mick Foley's sidekick and fake preacher who wasn't even fit to carry her dad's bags!(points to Taylor) Like it or not THE Murphy Sisters will be in TNA (gets in Al and Bruce's faces) And I will make sure both of you regret ever saying no!

JB: That's time Tazz your vote

Tazz: After a promo like that the only answer is... Yes! (Billie and Tamra hug each other and shake all the judges hands but Al)

JB: Tamra Billie you're now officially TNA superstars how do you feel

Tamra: I hate to sound redneck but YEEEHAWWWW THE MURPHYS ARE HERE BABY!

Billie: That's right! And Mandy Taylor next lets make it Maylor vs. THE Murphy Sisters (Fans cheer)

Taylor: You want it you got it (Maylor and the Murphys shake hands and the fans cheer)

Mike: Well next week its Maylor vs. The new Knockouts THE Murphy Sisters more Impact after this

**Later that night:**

Mike: Welcome back to Impact where its time for our main event where the number one contender who we now know is Anthony Davis faces the tag partner of The World Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel

Tazz: That's right if Davis beats The Renegade he gets to name any stipulation he wants at slammerversiry

Mike: That's right so without any further deley lets take it up to Christy in the ring (finishes as Katie's music hits)

Christy: The following is your main event introducing first representing the WLW from Newberry SC she is the TNA World Television Champion THE RENEGADE KATIE Perritt !(Katie walks to the ring wearing her red black piping pants and black WLW racer back tank top with her title around her waist with David walking behind her and down to the announce table)

Mike: Well as the Television Champion make her way to the ring we are joined by The World Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges

Tazz: Champ how's it going

David: Tazz Mike I'm just here to watch this match guys (The lights go dark and start to strobe as _Take You Under_ by Dale Oliver hits followed by a blast of red pyro)

Announcer: And her opponent from Newberry County SC now residing in Charlotte NC being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast Anthony Davis! (Anthony walks to the ring in his gear consisting of long blood red tights with a winged demon skull done in silver going down the side of each leg shinny black wrestling boots with shinny silver buckles. Shinny black gauntlets with skulls on them. Under a long black sleeveless hooded trench coat with red spikes all over it and red version of the same skull on his tights. With vanessa walking behind him wearing a red blouse and black leather pants)

Mike: Champ the accusations of abandonment by who we now know is a former friend and partner Anthony Davis that you Kim and Katie abandonned him

David: Ok like I tried to explain Anthony has a destorted view of every thing we tried to get him help but you can only help people who want it. And now Mast has got him all amped up and hes gunning for me because hes jealous and nuts

Tazz: Well be that as it may your partner and former friend about to mix it up as this match gets started

Katie and Anthony circle the ring sizing each other up and Anthony hits her with a standing dropkick making her stagger followed by a deep arm drag Katie rolls through goes for a shoulder block but Anthony leap frogs her follows it up with his variation of the Black Hole Sun (pailee kick) and looks at David and starts taunting him

David: Very impressive stealing my move now pay attention

Katie comes up behind him and starts hitting him with right hands to the back of the head.

Tazz The Renegade going to work with those right hands (Anthony hits her with a reverse elbow followed by a lariat)

Mike: Big time elbow by Davis followed by the lariat and David you have to be wondering what happens if Anthony wins this one (Anthony picks Katie up off the mat)

David: Mike I'm not worried bout this I can handle anything he throws at me

Anthony goes for an Irish whip but Katie reverses it sending him towards a corner. Anthony runs up the turnbuckles hits Katie with a split legged moonsault into a cover

Tazz: Split leg moonsault cover 1,2 no! And champ you have to be impressed with your former friend (drags Katie up by here hair)

David: I never said he wasn't a great wrestler I just said he wasn't as good as he thought he was

Katie kicks Anthony in the stomach then hits him with a neck breaker followed by the Jailhouse gun (corkskrew shinning wizard) then hops up on the top rope and waits for Anthony to get up

Mike: Jailhouse gun connects and now the TV champ going up top

Tazz: Could be looking for that Go Ask Malice

David: Once she hits it Anthony could be done

Anthony gets up and appears to stagger over to the corner and Katie grabs his elbow but Anthony shoves her off the ropes making her head hit the announce table and whip lash

Mike: The Renegade slamming her head on the announce table!

Katie starts to trying to get back up holding her neck as Anthony climbs up top

Tazz: Davis going up top could be going for something big

David: Come Katie come on!(Anthony hits Katie with a shooting star press his knee hitting Katie in the head his full weight crashing down on her head and neck)

Mike: Shooting star press and Katie could be out of it (The ref slides out and backs Anthony off )

Tazz: The Renegade doesn't look like The Renegade is responding (David Rips off his headset and goes to check one Katie as a hush goes over the crowd)

David: Katie! Katie talk to me!

Mike: I don't think this is good Tazz (David and the ref throw up the X calling for the medics)

Tazz: Hodges and the ref calling for the medics (Kim runs down the ring with the EMT's behind her)

Mike: Kim Blackthorn the knockouts champion on her way along with the medics (the medics put Katie on a stretcher )

Tazz: This is not a good scene (The medics start wheeling Katie out as the fans look on and David and Kim follow)

Mike: Unfortunately folks we have to leave but we will try to keep you updated on Katie's condition for Tazz and all of us at Impact goodnight

* * *

**A/N:Well Anthony is here and has already made an Impact but if he gets to make a stipulation what will it be? Has Katie wrestled her last match. Will THE Murphy Sisters do well with against Maylor and who will the new Knockout face in her debut. Well you'll have to tune in and see. Until the peace blessings SDR OUT**


	72. Killing Season

**A/N: What up Angel Nation Its that time again to journey into the WasteLand via the path of our hero. This chapter features the Murphy Sisters in their official debut and the debut of Octavia Leakee and the fate of Katie**

* * *

**Impact: (Show shows the confrontation between David and Anthony the cuts to match with Anthony and Katie showing highlights before showing Katie fall out of the ring and hitting the table. Followed by Anthony hitting her with a shooting star and knocking her out. Ending with the shot of the medics wheeling her out. Before getting a shot of the crowd)**

Mike: Live from Wilmington Delaware this is Impact Wrestling live on Spike TV (gets interrupted by David's Theme) And Tazz it looks like we're gonna start things off with a few words from The World Champion (David slowly walks to the room wearing a red Arch Angel t-shirt and black jeans carrying the TV belt)

Tazz: Well The Arch Angel said on twitter that he'd make an announcement regarding his best friend and tag partner The renegade Katie Perritt's condition and the TV title following the match last week

Mike: The Renegade suffering an obviously horrendous injury having to be wheeled away but right now lets listen to the champ

David: You know a long time ago I met girl a girl who became my best friend my "blood sister" and my tag partner. Then last week in a match against a former friend she was injured (holding back tears) Katie suffered a concussion but more than she unfortunately a broken neck

Mike: What a broken neck?

Tazz: I know first hand a broken neck is no joke

David: Fortunately she is expected to make a full recovery but unfortunately she decided to retire from wrestling. Its at this time I have to say that The Renegade Angels are disbanded and on Katie's behalf I turn over the TV (Gets cut off by Anthony's theme )

Mike: Now what's this (Anthony and Vanessa walk to the ring Anthony with a mic in his hand)

Anthony: Boo F'n hoo

Tazz: The number one contender and his manger VTM on the way to the ring

Anthony: So little Katie broke her neck and she wants to quit didn't stop Tazz didn't stop Edge , Angle Benoit , or Lita (Camera shows the angry look on David's face) Maybe she's just too weak

Tazz: Hate to say but Davis actually made some good points

Mike: What?

Tazz: I'm just saying that a broken neck doesn't mean your career is over

David: I'm sure you have some reason for being out here so get to it Davis

Anthony: Always to the point huh Davie. Ok its like this since my match with Katie ended in a no contest that means its a draw that means I can still name any stipulation I want (fans boo/cheer)

Tazz: WHAT! Mike you're the professor can he do that?

Mike: Well I guess he can Tazz

David: You know what Anthony name it name any damn stipulation you want

Anthony: Ok at Slammerversiry I'm not just going to take your belt I'm taking your family (David looks confused) Cause when I win you have to disband the WLW! (David looks shocked as Anthony drops the mic and he and Vanessa leave the ring as his music hits)

Tazz: WHOA!

Mike: A huge stipulation for Slammerversiry if Anthony Davis wins The World Title no more WLW (Camera cuts to the back showing THE Murphy Sisters in a blue and red version of their gear consisting of royal blue long tights with red old english M's on the side of each leg and Red tribals around the waist. Matching sports bra midrift tops that say Murphy across the front. Tamra has her name across the back of her tights in red old english Billie has bronco across the back of hers. Tamra has some of her hair in a mini ponytail with bangs in the front and red elbow pad on her left elbow both are wearing shinny black boots and Billie is wearing her cowboy hat as they warm up) but coming up next its knockouts tag action

Tazz: That's right THE Murphy Sisters vs. Maylor next(Show goes to break)

(Show comes back with a shot of Christy in the ring as THE Murphy Sister's theme _Best In Show_ by Jackyl)

Christy: The following is a Knockouts tag match set for one fall introducing first from Tulsa Oklahoma Tamra Murphy and Billie "Bronco" Murphy THE Murphy Sisters! (Billie and Tamra sprint to the ring)

Mike: Here they come the high energy Murphy Sisters fresh off winning the GUT CHECK and few controversial statements about the judges (Billie and Tamra get into the ring and and stand on the turnbuckles closest to the announce table )

Tazz: Well THE Murphy Sisters are tough girls very skilled and the statements they made about certain gut check judges while true may not have necessarily needed to be said but helped them win me over cause it took guts (Finishes as Maylor's theme hits)

Announcer: And their opponents from Memphis TN representing the WLW Mandy Saint and Taylor Callaway Maylor! (Mandy and Taylor make their usual entrance Mandy being lowered to the stage in her new which is basically a more stream lined version of her current gear consisting of a air force blue vinyl strapless corset top with "white magic symbols on it that shows her belly button short matching tights that stop thigh on the thigh and shows side hip by how they lace up her Evan Bourne style kick pads her outfit is rounded out by her gauntlets and Xena style breast plate and a blue cape Taylor is wearing a red and black version of her gear and a black version of her ring jacket with her dreads in pig tails both still wearing bandages over the stitches from THE CLASH)

Mike: Well The Murphy Sisters are in fact tough but Maylor are no stranger to the ruff going

Tazz: Yeah you can still see those stitches from THE CLASH where they were victorious (Mandy and Taylor finish their entrance and gets in the ring with Tamra)

Mike: That maybe but this match is underway as we see Mandy Saint and Tamra Murphy in the ring

Mandy and Tamra go into a collar and elbow lock. Tamra gives Mandy a hip toss Mandy lands on her feet. Mandy goes for a shoulder tackle and Tamra leap frogs her and hits her with a drop toe hold Mandy kips up and the two have a stare down as the fans pop as Mandy smiles and starts clapping as the two circle each other

Tazz: Great exchange by Saint and Murphy as this match continues

Mandy and Tamra go into another collar and elbow. Mandy then turns it into a headlock Tamra counters with an atomic drop and launches her into the ropes and hits her with a back body drop. Mandy gets to her feet and goes for a big boot to Tamra but Tamra catches her boot and Mandy hits her with an enzguri knocking Tamra close to her corner and tags in Taylor as Billie gives Tamra a blind tag

Mike: Tag made to now its the Deadman's daughter and the girl called Bronco

Taylor and Bronco charge each other Taylor leapfrogs Billie and hits her with a neck breaker

Tazz: Big time neck breaker by Taylor cover 1,2... kickout!

Taylor goes to pick Billie up and Billie hits her with a jaw breaker making Taylor fall to her knees. She then backs into the ropes and hits Taylor with a dropkick to the forehead opening the stitches on her forehead

Mike: Dropkick by Billie Murphy reopening those sitches

Billie picks Taylor up and hits her with a sit out face buster

Tazz: That could either work to the advantage or disadvantage for THE Murphy Sisters

Billie drops a knee to Taylor's forehead and tags in Tamra hops to the top rope holds up her padded elbow as she waits for Taylor to stagger up. Once Taylor is up Tamra dives off the top rope hitting Taylor with diving discus elbow (making the fans cheer)

Mike: Impressive discus elbow of the top by Tamra

Tazz: Yeah she calls it the whiskey lullaby now the cradle pin

Mike: Kick out at two and a half

Tamra tags Billie and sling shots her in letting her hit Taylor with a sky twister splash goes for the cover but Taylor gets the shoulder up and Mandy starts stomping the apron getting the crowd on Taylor's side. Billie picks Taylor up by the head but Taylor pushes her off and starts hitting her with left and right hands

Tazz: Taylor going to work with those soup bones shades of her old man

Taylor whips Billie into a corner and hits her with a corner dropkick then grabs her hand and starts walking on the top rope before hitting new school (Her version of the oldschool with a moonsault ) Taylor then takes down her straps showing her red sports bra and starts beating on her chest and screaming the camera showing the blood dripping down her face

Mike: Straps down and you know what that means

Tazz: Yes I do

Taylor picks Billie up and hits her with the Taylor made (muscle buster)

Mike: Taylor Made connects cover 1,2(Retro Rave come out from the crowd in their 80's style street clothes and start beating up on Taylor and Billie ) RETRO RAVE. RETRO RAVE

Tazz: What the hell are they doing here (Tamra and Mandy start fighting off Connie and Lonnie and security pulls them out of the ring)

Mike: Well Retro Rave gate crashing (Billie and Tamra dive on security and start beating up Connie and Lonnie)

Tazz: well obviously this is out of hand Mike lets take a break and while security tries to get this under control (show cuts to break)

(show comes back from break with footage of what happened at the end of the last match)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact on spike where moments ago we witnessed a brawl between THE Murphy Sisters Maylor and Retro Rave

Tazz: Yeah Connie Garcia and Lonnie Starr basically gate crashing and starting a brawl and something tells me we may see more of this down the line (footage cuts to Billie and Tamra backstage both pacing around)

Camera man: Billie , Tamra how do you feel about Retro Rave interfering at the end of your match (Billie picks up Trash can and tosses into the wall)

Billie:ERGGGHHHHHHHHHH (flips over a table breaking it) HOW DO WE FEEL! THAT'S HOW WE F**KING FEEL Snow, Prichard don't think we don't know that you got them in here tonight you want them in here SIGN 'EM!

Tamra: Yeah sign 'em! So me and Billie can knock them flatter than Miley Cyrus's ass! Speaking of which didn't we whip you to bitches hard enough for you to learn not to f**k with us. Try that backjumping bulls**t again! TRY IT! And I guarantee you there won't be enough security to keep us from making sure you two have a closed casket funeral!

Billie: Yeah like the old saying says punks jump up to get beat down! (Cuts back to arena as Kenny King's theme hits)

Mike: Well THE Murphy Sisters none to pleased with the actions of Retro Rave

Tazz: Right but right now its Kenny King vs. Manik and its next (show cuts to break)

**Later That Night: (**the arena is completely dark as a wolf howl is herd making the fans pop as Cass's music hits)

Announcer: The following is a knockouts contest is set for one fall introducing first representing the WLW from Oceanside CA The She-Wolf Cass Winchester! (Cass makes her normal entrance in a black and white version of her new gear and war paint)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact as the She-Wolf Cass makes her way to the ring we get set to see the debut of Octavia Leakee

Tazz: Yeah Octavia Leakee from the Hawaiian islands who've seen in vignettes makes Debut and I can't wait to see her (finshes as _Work Hard Play Hard_ by Whiz Kahlifa hits )

Announcer: And her oppnent from Kona Hawaii Octavia Leakee! (Octavia makes her way to the ring in her gear consisting of a pair of bright metalic purple and orange tye dye booty short cut trunks with pearl white trim around the waist a matching tank top with the bottom half cut into tassels showing a bit of her stomach pearl white wristbands and her hair is in its wild naturally curly state and her feet are bare )

Mike: Well her she is the much anticipated Octavia Leakee the former cliff diver from Kona and Tazz if you look you'll notice something different about Octavia

Tazz: If you're taking about the fact she's not wearing boots I talked to her earlier and she said growing up she was a fan of well known WCW cruiserweight Prince Ikeaia and he never wore boots and a lot of her fellow Samoan wrestlers never wore boots

Mike: Well Tazz as interesting as that is lets see how she measures up against The She-Wolf

Cass and Octavia go into a collar and elbow lock both pushing against each other trying to push the other into the ropes

Tazz: The She-Wolf and Octavia in a test of wills here an not for nothing Mike the She-Wolf giving up some height

Mike: Well Octavia 5'10" to the She-Wolf's 5'7" both women very strong both bench about 300lbs both with athletic backgrounds The She-Wolf with black belts in Muay Thai and Taekawndoe an avid surfer and skateboarder. Octavia as we mentioned before a cliff diver but also a rugby and basketball stand out in high school

Cass starts giving Octavia low roundhouse kicks to both of her legs until she falls to her knees then hits her with a dropkick and a quick cover only getting one . Cass picks Octavia up and goes for a DDT but Octavia hits her with spine buster. She then waits for Cass to get up and hits her with a scissors kick and goes for the cover only getting 1

Tazz: Some impressive pin attempts by both young ladies in the early going

Octavia picks Cass up and goes for a Samoan drop but Cass hops of her shoulders and whips her into the ropes the two cris cross. Cass baseball sliding between her and hitting her with a Northern Lights Suplex into a pin getting a two before Octavia kicks out

Mike: pin attempt by Winchester only getting the two

Tazz: Yeah but great use of the Northern Lights

Octavia rolls to her feet as Cass does and hits her with a deep arm drag Cass rolls through it and hops the middle of the second rope and hits a springboard cross body then stands in the middle of the ring and howls making the fans cheer and backs into a corner waiting for Octavia to get up

Tazz: The She-Wolf got the crowd on her side ready to go

Cass hits Octavia with the Cass-A-Nova

Mike: Cass-A-Nova connects and this could be over

Cass picks Octavia up on her shoulders and hits her with the blood moon

Tazz: Blood moon! Cover 1,2...and the shoulder up by Leakee

Cass looks up at the ref questioning the two count as she get to her feet giving Octavia a few kicks

Mike: Cass has to be wondering how to put Octavia away

Cass stands Octavia up Octavia grabs Cass's head and jumps up and headbutts her making Cass stagger as she lets out a Samoan war cry

Tazz: Well Octavia Leakee getting on the war path

Octavia stands Cass up tosses her in the air catches her for and goes into an Umaga style Samoan drop dropping her full weight on Cass and instantly follows it with a standing somersault into a double knee drop to the head into a pin

Mike: Impressive combination by Octavia Leakee!

Tazz: She calls it the Kona Rush

Mike: Cover 1,2,3 !

Announcer: Here 's your winner Octavia Leakee! (Octavia does a Jimmy Snuka hand symbol then helps Cass up gives her a hug and raises her hand)

Tazz: Impressive debut victory in for Octavia Leakee but coming up next the man who vows to disband the WLW and take the world heavyweight tittle from The Arch Angel David Hodges Anthony Davis vs. Christopher Daniels and this one is gonna be off the hook

Mike: Daniels Davis its the Main Event and its next (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with Daniels Music playing)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact as we get set for our main event

Announcer: The following is your main event set for one fall introducing first from the city of angels Christopher Daniels!

Tazz: Yeah and one of the best in the business one half of Bad Influence Christopher Daniels taking on the number one contender (Finishes as the lights go out and Anthony's theme hits followed by his red pyro)

Announcer: And his opponent from Newberry County SC being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast Anthony Davis (Anthony makes his way to the ring wearing the same gear he wore against Katie)

Mike: Speaking of the number one contender how about that stipulation that Davis gave for the title if he wins Hodges has to disband the WLW

Tazz: That's a huge stipulation and I'm surprised Hodges agreed to it

Mike: Well The champ a man of his word but right now lets focus on the main event as this match begins

Anthony and Daniels go into tie up Anthony shoots a quick go behind on Daniels followed by a release German suplex Daniels lands on his feet hits Anthony with a double axe handle before shoving him into the ropes. Anthony hops up on the top rope flips over Daniels and follows it with an armdrag into an armbar making the fans pop

Tazz: Impressive display of agility by Davis now has that fujiwa armbar locked in on Daniels

Daniels gets his foot on the bottom rope making Anthony break the hold Anthony stomps on the arm before picking him up and whipping him into the corner and hitting him with a diving knee just as the fans pop as David walks out on the stage

Mike: Hodges out here now

Tazz: Well its well documented the Angel Man likes to play mind games but it doesn't seem to be as affective on Davis

Anthony smiles at David and hits Daniels with the Blvd Of Broken Dreams Making the fans boo and cheer and David to give him mocking applause

Mike: Davis for the second week in a row stealing one of Hodges moves

Anthony picks Daniels up and hits him with the Wing & a Prayer (Stratusfaction)

Tazz: and that was another one

Anthony picks up Daniels and hooks him into a standing Koji Clutch then drives Daniels into the mat putting his weight down on his arm and neck getting a pop from fans

Mike: That one wasn't one of Hodges's moves what do you call that one Tazz

Tazz: He calls it the Anarchist cookbook cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here's your winner Anthony Davis! (Vanessa gets in the ring and raises his hand)

Mike: Well an impressive victory by Anthony Davis and if I'm the champ I'm paying very close attention (David ask for a mic)

David: Anthony congrats on your first clear victory but next week inspite of Dr's orders its gonna be me my pal Grayson Shaw and my baby Kim in a six person mixed tag match against you Vanessa and one of the Entitled in the main event! (Fans cheer)

* * *

**Next Week: (After the first match Velvet Skye's music hits)**

Announcer: The following contest is a knockouts tag team set for one fall introducing first the team of Velvet Skye and Terrin Tarell

Mike: Welcome back to Impact as we get set for knockouts tag action as we see Velvet Skye and Terrin Tarell on the way to the ring

Tazz: Velvet and Terrin have become a bit of a tag team but the two them are up against a great new team (Finishes as the Murphy Sisters Theme hits)

Announcer: And their opponents from Tulsa Oklahoma Tamra Murphy and Billie "Bronco" Murphy THE Murphy Sisters! (Billie and Tamra walk to the ring and are attacked by two people in 80's clothes)

Mike: Oh no not this again (Billie and Tamra start fighting back getting a pop from the fans)

Tazz: Well for the second week in a row Retro Rave gate crashing and attacking THE Murphy Sisters (Security try to seperate them but Billie and Tamra fight through them)

Mike: Well Retro Rave again causing mayhem (Bruce Prichard and Al Snow come out with mics as the security try to pull Connie and Lonnie out)

Bruce: Security hold it hold it don't kick them out

Tazz: Well Bruce Prichard and Al Snow out here

Bruce: Billie Tamra since you want it Al and I went to Dixie and she gave us permission to sign the right team the respectful team at Slammerversiry its gonna be THE Murphy Sisters vs. Retro Rave (fans cheer)

Mike: What!

Al: Not only that but next week its Retro Rave vs. Maylor!

Tazz: Whoa !

Mike: Well controversial decision by Al Snow and Bruce Prichard and speaking of controversial our broadcast collegue JB Jeremy Boarash caught up with The World Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges to talk about Anthony Davis and the stipulation for the world title

Tazz: Well lets take a look (footage cuts to David in street clothes consisting of a white V-neck t-shirt and faded jeans in an empty locker room with JB)

JB: JB here with the world heavyweight champion The Arch Angel David Hodges champ thanks for your time

David: You're welcome JB

JB: Champ I'm gonna get right to it Tell us about Anthony Davis

David: Its all been said Anthony and I were once friends Kim Katie he and I grew up in Newberry County Anthony I met in seventh grade and we became friends and tag partners we had this vision of being a dark version of the Horsemen but Anthony chose his coke and X and booze and I... we got sick of it he says that we abandoned him when he hit rock bottom but we tried to get him clean but he kept using and we had enough because you can only help those who want it

JB: What about the stipulation of if you lose your title to Davis you have to disband the WLW. The question is can you beat Davis and what happens if you lose

David: I am confident in my ability to defend my title and retain it. But if it is my fate that I lose my title and my family so be it I am a warrior of my word so so be it

JB: Lastly your injuries from the clash you suffered six broken ribs that are still injured and healing how do you think that will affect you in your match tonight and at the pay-per-view

David: I'm not gonna lie the Dr's only wanted me to wrestle at Slammerversiry but I begged them to clear me for tonight no broken ribs will stop me tonight . Tonight we see Davis meet his match(show cuts to break)

(After break camera shows Retro Rave backstage signing their contracts just before Al Snow walks off)

Camera guy: Connie Lonnie how does it feel to have those contracts

Lonnie: Like totally rad to the max man

Connie: Yeah man and first order of business is to get rid of those groody hags Maylor I mean like gag me with a spoon they picked those Murphy trolls So bogus

Lonnie: But none of that maters cause the 80's are back and here to stay (Cuts to the arena as Robbie E's music is playing)

Mike: Well Retro Rave full of themselves

Tazz: Well why wouldn't they be Al Snow and Bruce Prichard signed them all be it cause THE Murphy sisters hurt there feelings but I digress (Austin Aries music hits) my man the greatest man that ever lived in action

Mike: Austin Aries vs. Robbie right after this (Show cuts to break)

**Later that night: (Show gets a close up of Christy in the ring as Anthony's music hits)**

Christy: The Following is your main event and is a six person mixed tag match set for one fall! Introducing first the team of Alex Velez Anthony Davis and Vanessa Trinity Mast Mast Media (Mast Media make their way to the ring Alex wearing a black Entitled t-shirt and his purple and gold trunks Anthony is wearing long black tights with a purple evil looking gargoyle airbrushed on the side of each leg and his trench coat Vanessa is wearing her purple pink and blue gear consisting of a cotton candy pink leather bando top cotton a candy blue leather micro shorts showing the under curves of her butt with a pink belt cotton candy pink thigh high leather wrestling boots under a matching Candice Michelle style robe)

Mike: Welcome back to impact as we get set for our main event six person tag match

Tazz: Thats right Mast Media already in the ring and on a side note good to see Alex Velez back after that concussion (finishes as _World Wide Chopperz_ by Tech N9ne hits)

Announcer: And there opponents TNA X-Division champion Grayson Shaw the TNA knockouts champion Kim Blackthorn and The World Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges The WLW! (the WLW make their way to the ring Kim is wearing her green and yellow gear (See past chapters for description) Grayson is wearing his pink and lime speedoe style trunks and David is wearing his Goku gear and his ribs are taped all three are carrying their belts)

Mike: As we see the newly engaged World and Knockouts champions walk to the ring you have to wonder if this could be one of the last times we see them under the WLW banner

Tazz: Maybe but you also have to be wondering about the champs health as we see the heavily taped ribs Hodges said he had to beg the Dr to let him compete

Mike: Well we'll see if its a factor as we see Anthony Davis and Grayson Shaw start things off

Anthony and Grayson circle the ring sizing each other up before going into a collar and elbow Grayson quickly turns it into an arm wringer Anthony does a flip changing his position and putting Grayson in a hammerlock. Grayson reverses and hits Anthony with a snapmare bounces off the ropes and goes for a sliding clothesline. Anthony dodges and jumps and tags in Vanessa

Tazz: Great exchange by Davis and Shaw now its VTM and Knockouts champ

Vanessa charges at Kim and walks into a back body drop by Kim. Kim then follows it with a dropkick

Mike: Beautiful dropkick by the Knockouts champ and the WLW is looking strong (Kim picks Vanessa up by the hair and whips her in the corner and starts chopping her)

Tazz: Beautiful chops by Kim to the chest area of VTM

Kim backs up and goes for a splash but Vanessa moves through the ropes then hops on the top turnbuckle grabs Vanessa and hits a sunset flip into a small package

Mike: Small package could have a pin 1,2 (Kim reverses it)

Tazz: Reversal by the champ 1,2 (Vanessa reverses it)

Mike: Reversal again by Mast cover (Ref counts one as Kim reverses it Vanessa kicks out and Tags in Alex and David jumps in)

Tazz: Tag made and now its the champ and Alex Velez

David hits Alex with a cross body and gets to his feet holding his ribs

Mike: Big time cross body by the champ and Tazz did you see Hodges grab the ribs (David circle around Alex holding his ribs as he waits for him to get up)

Tazz: Those ribs have to be killing him I know first hand wrestling with broken ribs drains you

Alex gets up a hits David with a right hand followed by a boot to the ribs. Alex then goes for a roundhouse David catches his boot spins him around and launches him face first into the corner. David goes for a splash but Alex floats over him making David crash into the turnbuckles. David turns and Alex hits him with drop kick to the midsection making David cry out in pain Alex then starts driving his shoulders into David's ribs

Mike: Dropkick now the repeated shoulder shots by Velez to those broken ribs of the champ

Tazz: Mike I don't think we've ever herd the champ cry out like that

Alex backs up and hits David with another dropkick then backs away David cluctching his ribs steps out of the corner spews out a large amount of blood before collapsing to his knees. The ref comes over checks him and throws up the X stopping the match

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen the referee has declared this a no contest (Fans boo a a bit as the ref helps David up)

Mike: Well the ref doing the right thing stopping this match (Ref helps David to the ramp with Kim helping support him)

Tazz: Yeah obviously some internal bleeding by Hodges ( Anthony spears David from behind making him fall on the ramp) HOLLY HELL!(other refs come out and separate them and the camera gets a close up of David in pain)

Mike: A viscous spear by Anthony Davis and the question now is The Arch Angel be able to compete (Show gets a close up of Anthony Davis taunting him as the show fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Well will he and how do you feel about Katie's retirement. Anyway peace in blessings SDR out**


	73. Closer to the end?

**A/N: What's up ppl this is another mile in the path of our hero. This chapter is the last impact before the PPV so this one will be short enjoy.**

* * *

**Impact: (**Show opens with footage of David in the ring talking about Katie. Then shows Anthony comes out and the footage intercuts between Anthony's match with Katie and Anthony talking about Katie. David annouces the mixed tag. The footage then intercuts with David's interview and the match ending with David spitting up blood. Before being carried out and speared by Anthony before going into the normal intro.)

Mike: Live from Delaware we bring Impact Wrestling on spike and tonight we have huge things in store

Tazz: That's right the bad ladies from the 80's Retro Rave vs. Maylor in the main event

Mike: That's not all its the number one contender Anthony Davis vs. Gunner in bit of a warm up match for this Sunday

Tazz: Speaking of this Sunday live via satellite we will have an exclusive interview with the World Champ. The Arch Angel David Hodges, and his fiancee The Knockouts Champion Kim Blackthorn (finishes Octavia Leakee's theme _Work_ by Iggy Azealia hits) speaking of Knockouts here comes one that has been trending world wide since her debut last week

Christy: The following contest is a knockouts set for one fall introducing first from Kona Hawaii Octavia Leakee (Octavia makes her way to the ring in her gear consisting of a bright yellow and hot pink tye dye sleeveless top crop top with a deep u cut neck and a low pink camisole type peace under it with white pearl trim. Matching short shorts and pear white and pearl white ankle tape under Lady Raiders Rugby jersey that says 808 on the back)

Mike: Right you are Tazz the near six foot former clif diver as well as former rugby and basketball stand out from Hawaii made an impressive debut beating the former X-division champion the She-wolf Cass and she has another tough opponent (Octavia takes off her jersey as Gail Kim's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from Toronto Ontario Canada Gail Kim!

Tazz: Gail Kim the first ever Knockouts Champion Gail Kim looking to give Octavia a fight

Mike: We'll see as this match gets going

Octavia and Gail go into a collar and elbow and Gail starts kicking Octavia's calves.

Tazz: Gail working away at Octavia's legs smartly trying to bring down the near six foot Samoan

Octavia shoves Gail across the ring into and corner then hits her with a knee to the face

Mike: Tremendous strength on display by Octavia Leakee followed by that big knee

Gail charges out of the corner goes for a clothesline and runs into a tilta whirl backbreaker and goes for the pin only getting two

Tazz: Two count for Leakee but Gail's not going down without a fight.

Octavia picks up Gail and Gail hits her with a boot to the midsection. Followed by a right hand to to the jaw and an Irish whip. Gail then hits her with tornadoe DDT and goes for the pin

Mike: Cover by Gail 1,2...kickout!

Tazz: Gail has to know Octavia is know normal rookie

Mike: You got a point Tazz

Gail picks Octavia up but hits her with a quick right hand then grabs the back of Gails head and jumps up hits her with headbutt making Gail stagger and lets out the Samoan war cry.

Tazz: There goes that war cry and Gail could be in for world of hurt.

Octavia picks Gail up and tosses her up and catches her and hits an Umaga style Samoan drop. Bringing all her weight down on Gail. She then kips up and quickly hits a jumping headbutt then hooks both legs for the pin

Mike: Kona Rush combination hits 1,2,3 its over

Announcer: Here is your winner Octavia Leakee! (Octavia's music hits and she does the I love you sign)

Tazz: Well the win streak continues to roll on for Octavia Leakee but up next Robbie E vs Rob Terry

**Later That Night: (Show comes back from break with Cass's music playing as she walks to the ring in her street clothes and sunglasses.)**

Mike: Welcome back to Impact where are being greeted by an appearance by The She-Wolf Cass Winchester.

Tazz: Yeah Cass unexpected to be here but I guess she may have something on her mind (Cass grabs a mic as she gets in the ring)

Mike: Lets see what she has to say

Cass: You know a lot of things have been on my mind I'm sure you've noticed my girlfriend Angelina and my tag partners Tara and Melina are not here and haven't been around for awhile. Well that's because Dixie Carter in her infinite wisdom decided to fire three of the best women in the world of wrestling. Also in case you haven't been reading any wrestling mags Angelina dumped me. Also I've been on a losing streak lately. But I've come to the conclusion in spite of everything I need to find myself I need to get in touch with my spirit my roots find the fire the inner wolf in me. So until that time when I find myself The She-Wolf won't be hunting for awhile (Drops the mic and leaves)

Tazz: Well a bit of a shocking announcement from the She-wolf

Mike: Yes Well I guess this it for the She-Wolf (Cass leaves the ring as show fades to break )

**After the Break (Show Comes back with Juketsu and Vanessa in the ring as Juketsu's music plays Juketsu is wearing a blue black and silver version of her gear and mask)**

Mike: Welcome back to impact where we are being I guess greeted by the Vanessa and her client Juketsu Midori

Tazz: Yeah Juketsu with that big knockouts title match Sunday against Kim Blackthorn.

Mike: That's right if Juketsu Midori wins she gets the Knockouts title. If she loses her mask

Tazz: Not for nothing but uh Kim Blackthorn said she'd unmask her anyway. But I digress lets hear what VTM has to say

Vanessa: This Sunday my client Juketsu Midori becomes the new knockouts champion! (fans boo) But Juketsu and I feel she needs a tune up match so anyone in the back who feels she's woman enough come on out

Mike: Well an open challenge from the number one contender

Tazz: Yeah and whose gonna take her up for it (gets cut off by Charlie's theme) Whoa look at this Mike

Mike: Well The Protege Charlie Connolly vs. Juketsu Midori when we come back (Show goes to break)

(Show comes back as the bell rings and Charlie and Juketsu start circling the ring)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact were have an impromtu open challenge match between Juketsu Midori and Charlie Connolly (Charlie and Juketsu go into a collar and elbow and Juketsu starts hitting her with right hands)

Tazz: Yeah and as you see Juketsu go to work with those rights you gotta wonder whose coming out on top

Charlie pushes Juketsu away and hits her with a standing dropkick followed by a knee drop

Mike: Now the Protege fighting back

Tazz: That's right a beautiful dropkick and knee drop by Charlie on Juketsu

Charlie picks Juketsu up and goes for an Irish whip but Juketsu reverses it and sends Charlie into the ropes Charlie bounces off the ropes and goes for a bulldog Juketsu grabs her and goes for a suplex but Charlie lands on her feet and jumps and hits Juketsu with a hurnicarana into a pin only getting two

Mike: Two count for Charlie Connolly this match continues next. (Show goes to break)

(Show comes back with Juketsu trying to pin Charlie)

Mike: Cover by Juketsu 1,2, and the Protege gets the shoulder up Welcome back to impact where this match between Charlie Connolly and Juketsu Midori(shows what happened during the break)

Tazz: Well during the Juketsu managed to hit that big time power bomb and gained some momentum.

Juketsu picks Charlie up and hits her with a few forearms. Then pushes her back first into the ropes and whips her into the other side and hits her with a spinning wheel kick followed by a standing moonsault and goes for the pin

Mike: Pin attempt now 1,2... and half and Charlie gets the shoulder up

Tazz: Juketsu has to be wondering how to put her away

Juketsu gets up and slaps on the figure four

Mike: Figure four lock in on Connolly! And Tazz this is the first time we've seen this by Juketsu

Tazz: that's right but never the less super effective move and in the middle of the ring Charlie has nowhere to go

The fans start the lets go Charlie chants and Vanessa starts losing it on the outside. As the chants get louder Charlie slowly starts to turn on her stomach until she has reversed the pressure of the hold.

Mike: Reversal of the figure four and Juketsu feeling the pain

Tazz: Juketsu in the middle of the ring no where to go And Vanessa is livid on the outside

Vanessa runs to the side of the ring Charlie is facing and reaches into her pants and sprays Charlie in the eyes with the can of pepper spray she had hidden and tosses it under the ring as Charlie grabs her eyes and unintentionally releases the hold. And Juketsu rolls into an cradle pin

Mike: Vanessa with that mace or what ever it was into the eyes of Charlie now the cover by Juketsu 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here is your winner Juketsu Midori (Juketsu's music hits as she rolls out of the ring and Charlie argues with the ref while Juketsu and Vanessa celebrate on the ramp)

Tazz: Well Juketsu stealing one going into Slammerversiry Sunday and you have to wonder how this will affect the match

Mike: Right you are and speaking of Sunday up next we have an exclusive interview with The World Heavyweight Champion The Arch Angel David Hodges and his Fiancee Knockouts Champion Kim Blackthorn thats coming up next. (show cuts to break)

(Show comes back from break with a close up of the announce table)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact and what is trending world wide are the two big matches for the world and konockout's championships also after last week the condition of the world champion (shows footage of David spitting up blood)

Tazz: Yeah the champ spitting up blood and collapsing a bit

Mike: Certainly a bad scene for the champion and right now joining us via satellite The Arch Angel David Hodges and Kim Blackthorn (a split screen of David and Kim at their house in street clothes) David Kim can you hear us ok

Kim: _Loud and clear Mike_

Tazz: First off on behalf of Mike and myself congrats on the engagement

David:_ Thanks Tazz_

Kim: _Yeah thanks_

Mike: Champ I have to ask with the condition of your ribs and after what we saw last week how are you feeling

David: _I want you to know I am fine and will compete at my best on Sunday and I will keep my title_

Tazz: Champ with all this respect last week you were spitting up blood I know you're confident but your changes don't look good

David: _Tazz I know that I know its dangerous to wrestle this match with the bleeding but the docs have cleared me I'm going to wrestle and I will fight to win _

Mike:Kim moving onto you Sunday you have what very well be your most important title defense of your career what is your mindset going into the match

Kim:_ My mindset is as it always been pain I will cause Juketsu pain. And then she will know the dishonor of being unmasked._

Mike: One last question for the both of you with stipulation your match David what happens if you lose and the WLW has to disband

David:_ * sighs * If it happens it happens see what people don't realize is that WLW is just a name it doesn't stop us from being family if you take away the name. And if it happens I will meet defeat gracefully._

Tazz: Well guys we have to say bye for now and good luck on Sunday

David: _Bye_ (feed ends)

Mike: Well a great interview from the champ and his fiancee but up next the number one contender Anthony Davis vs. Gunner

Tazz: Two scary individuals in action next (show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with the usual pan up shot of Christy as Gunner's music starts)

Christy: The following contest is set for one fall introducing first from Hickery North Carolina Gunner! (Gunner makes his way to the ring)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact as we get set for action as we see Gunner make his way to the ring

Tazz: That's right the modern day Viking Gunner takes on a very dangerous number one contender (Lights go dark and the red pyro goes off as Anthony's music hits and red lights start to strope in time with is music)

Announcer: And his opponent from Newberry County SC being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast Anthony Davis! (Anthony makes his way to the ring in his usual ring coat and the same tights he wore on the last episode of Impact)

Mike: Tazz Sunday this could not only be the new World Heavyweight Champion but the man who could end the WLW

Tazz: Certainly you're right he could walk away with the title and could force The Arch Angel David Hodges disband the WLW but first tonight he has to get past Gunner

Mike: Well lets see if he can as this match gets going

Anthony and Gunner circle each other sizing eachother up before Anthony hits him with a standing dropkick followed by an inverted atomic drop. He then grabs Gunner's left leg and starts kicking it

Tazz: Impressive dropkick and atomic drop now Davis working the leg

Anthony drops an elbow on Gunner's leg then another and another as he goes for another Gunner gives him a double boot then kips up and starts hitting him with forearms while holding the back of Anthony's head.

Mike: Gunner now fighting back

Tazz: Gunner throwin those soup bones

Gunner whips Anthony into corner and hits him with a splash Gunner then whips him into the ropes and Anthony springboards off the second rope and hits Gunner with his variation of the black hole sun making him stagger and momentarily drop to his left knee

Mike: Great agility on the part of Davis knocking Gunner off his feet for a second.

Anthony chop blocks Gunner's left leg then grabs the leg and starts dropping knees on it getting boos and cheers from the crowd as Gunner writh in pain

Tazz: Now Davis just murdering that leg

Anthony hits Gunner with a standing shooting star

Mike: Standing shooting star now what's Davis going to do

Anthony grabs Gunner's legs and locks in the Sasorizagatame

Tazz: Davis with that Sasorizagatame he calls it the Nitro 9

Mike: And Gunner taps !

Announcer: Here's your winner Anthony Davis (Anthony holds the hold for a few more seconds as his music hits before letting go)

Tazz: Well if Davis locks that in Sunday it could be bad news for the WLW (Camera cuts to the back showing the Murphy sisters talking back stage in their street clothes Tamra wearing a Lynard Skynard M.C t-shirt and blue jeans Billie a Mossy Oak camo tee jeans and her cowgirl hat)

Camera Man: Billie Tamra this Sunday you get a chance at Retro Rave how do you feel

Tamra: First off this match is nothing more than Al Snow and Bruce Pricard being little girls cause they got their feelings hurt.

Billie: Yeah AL BRUCE LADIES CHANGE YOUR PADS AND TAMPONS AND GET OVER IT! All that Bull sh**t! About Retro Rave being the right team. Al Snow were you and Marty Janetty the right team? Were you and Steve Blackmon the right team ? Hell NO!

Tamra: Listen all you need to know is sunday those little brat pack rejects are gonna get their heads yanked off (Camera cut to a split screen of Maylor and Retro Rave walking to the ring)

Mike: Well the Murphy Sisters ready for Sunday but their opponents Retro Rave have two tough ladies to go against

Tazz: That's right Retro Rave vs. Maylor next (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back from the break with a few shots of the crowd)

Mike: Welcome back to Impact as we get set for our main event

Tazz: That's right Retro Rave vs. Maylor and its gonna be huge

Mike: Well lets take it up to Christy Hemme for the introductions (Finishes as Retro Rave's theme _Wild Thing _by Tone Loc hits)

Christy: The Following is a Knockouts tag match set for one fall and is your main event introducing first from Redondo Beach CA. Lonnie Starr and Connie Garcia (Connie and Lonnie make their way to the ring and their gear consisting of two piece 80s style aerobics gear made up of neon blue tiger print sports bra tops that show their stomachs and matching what looks like bathing suit bottoms over very sheer black leggings matching boots and knee pads and arm bands Both are wearing wearing acid washed jean jackets trimmed in the blue tiger materiel and have retro rave airbrushed on the back and Connie is wearing a blue tiger headband)

Tazz: Here they go Mike the ladies of the 80s they got that whole Candie Devine Reggie Bennett thing going with their gear Mike

Mike: Well they have been documented that Retro Rave consider themselves throw backs to a time they consider the prime of pro wrestling for women also it well documented they're only in Impact because Some say Al Snow and Bruce Prichard got offended by THE Murphy Sisters. Who Retro Rave attacked twice and Maylor

Tazz: I agree but one of the teams gets a shot at pay back right now (Finishes as Mandy and Taylor's theme hits)

Announcer: And their opponents representing the WLW from the crossroads of Memphis TN. Mandy Saint and Taylor Calloway the team of MAYLOR (Mandy and Taylor make their way to the ring in the gear they wore in their match against The Murphys )

Mike: Well Maylor voted against Retro Rave in the GUT CHECK

Tazz: Yeah that's what started this feud if you want to call it that but I think the girls in Maylor made some good points but it pissed off Retro Rave

Mike: Well we'll see if they can settle it as we see Taylor Calloway and the so called rockin red head Lonnie Starr start things off

Lonnie and Taylor circle the ring before going into a collar and elbow hold Lonnie turns it into an arm wringer and pulls Taylor to her corner and tags Connie. Connie comes in and gives Taylor a few punches to the ribs before taking over the hold and giving her a snapmare into chicken wing

Tazz: Nice Snapmare off the tag by Connie Garcia now using the chicken wing to keep Taylor at bay

Taylor gets her feet flat on the mat and starts to bridge out of the hold and starts elbowing Connie

Mike: Calloway now fighting out of the hold trying to bridge to her feet

Tazz: Taylor Calloway known as the mistress of submission can use them and get out of them

Taylor gets to her feet and and whips Connie into the ropes Connie bounces off the ropes and goes for a cross body and Taylor catches her and hits her with a slam then tags Mandy

Mike: Taylor with the slam now the Tag to Mandy

Mandy hops on the top rope and hits Connie with a split leg moonsault and goes for the pin only getting two

Tazz: Two count and a kick out by Gracia you know these two maybe rookies her in TNA but they've been wrestling since they were fourteen

Mandy picks Connie up and whips her up into the turnbuckles then does a double back spring elbow. Then starts giving her a series of chops and knees

Mike: Saint now with those Muay Thai skills on display.

Tazz: Saint a trained fighter and Muay Thai champion

Mandy backs up and goes for a splash but Connie gets her boots up making Mandy stagger when they hit her. Connie then hits Mandy with a bulldog and tags Lonnie

Mike: Lonnie Starr in off the tag

Lonnie and Connie pick Mandy up and hit her with a double sitout face buster and Lonnie goes for the pin

Tazz: Double facebuster now the cover 1,2! and Mandy with the kick out

Mike: Retro Rave trying to gain some ground in this match.

Lonnie hits Mandy with a knee drop and picks her up and whips into the ropes where Taylor hits her with a blind tag

Tazz: Taylor in off the tag and lets see what the deadman's daughter can do

Taylor runs in and Lonnie hits her with a crossbody and goes for the pin only getting two. Lonnie then starts punching Taylor in the face before starting to pull her up by her dreads. Taylor then hits her with the Snatch grab (Tommy Dreamer crotch claw) and pulls herself up

Mike: Snatch Grab by Taylor!

Tazz: Lonnie Starr can't be enjoying that

Taylor lets go of the hold and sniffs her hand like she normally does and gags and acts like she's gonna hurl before hitting Lonnie with en enziguri. Then takes down the straps of her gear and locks in her version of the LeBelle lock

Mike: Taylor that LeBelle lock!

Tazz: Yeah she calls it the Creepy Pasta now

Mike: Creepy Pasta?

Tazz: Yeah horror stories the kids read on the internet there

Mike: Either way its effective as Lonnie Starr taps

Announcer: Here's your winners Maylor! (Mandy and Taylor's music hits)

Tazz: Well Maylor putting the hurt on Retro Rave and …... (Connie and Lonnie start jumping Mandy and Tay) OH

Mike: Retro Rave attacking Maylor showing that cheating nature. (Fans cheer as The Murphys run down to the ring)

Tazz: Now the Murphy sisters are out here making it four on two (Connie and Lonnie leave the ring and The Murphy sister's theme hits and Mandy and Taylor hold their arms up for the crowd)

Mike: Well Retro Rave running away but they'll have no where to run Sunday. We are out of time for Taz this is Mike Teney saying goodnight

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter we learn the fate of the WLW so tun in next time btw OVER 200 reviews! Thanks for all the love ppl couldn't have done it without you. So in closing peace love SDR OUT**


	74. How To Break An Angel's Wings

**A/N: What's up ppl its time for the moment you've been waiting on Anthony vs. David so without dragging this out lets go**

* * *

**Slammiversary: Intro: (A video of David sitting in the back of a church as a voice over starts *Slammiversary a time of celebration but one man is going into war * gets a close up of David's eyes he has faced many in his quest to be Champion and has defeated them all shows highlights from his matches with Sting AJ Jeff Hardy James Storm John Cena As Well as some Matches from the indies and Japan* But tonight he faces his greatest challenge yet* Camera shows David's face and it shifts to Anthony's (someone as twisted as him) Shows footage of all of Anthony's matches and his attacks on David and making the stipulation (Tonight these warriors clash in combat one with everything to gain one with everything to lose) show goes through the normal intro and pyro)**

Mike: Live from San Antonio Texas we welcome you to SLAMMIVERARY! Mike Teney and Tazz at ring side and tonight is a huge night

Tazz: That's right tonight in our huge main event the word champion The Arch Angel David Hodges puts his title and his "family" up against Anthony Davis! If Hodges loses its the end of the WLW

Mike: That's not all the knockouts championship is on the line as Kim Blackthorn defends her title against Juketsu Midori and Tazz win or lose Kim has vowed to unmask Juketsu

Tazz: That's Right also tonight the X-divsion title on the line as Grayson Shaw takes on Kenny

King.

Mike: Not to mention three way number one contenders match for the world title

Tazz: Right James Storm Magnus, and Samoa Joe square off the winner gets the champ at no surrender

Mike: That all happens later but right now lets take it up to Christy with the introduction of our first match (Camera goes to a close up of Christy as The Murphy Sisters theme _Best In Show_ by Jackyl hits)

Christy: The following contest is a Knockouts tag match set for one fall! Introducing first from Tulsa OK Tamra Murphy and Billie "Bronco" Murphy THE MURPHY SISTERS (Billie and Tamra make their way to the ring wearing "Real Tree" style camo with deer hunter orange vinyl trim on the waist band and hem of the top. The large M's that go down their legs look like the M's on the Mosey Oak logo. The names on the back of the their tights look like the Mosey Oak logo both are wearing "Real Tree" style camo boots instead of their normal black ones and Tamara wearing an orange and camo sleeve on her left elbow and Billie is wearing her normal cowgirl hat)

Tazz: Grudge match action Knockouts tag style and her they come The Murphy Sisters

Mike: Yes the gut check winners Billie the younger of the two on the right and Tamra on the left two very tough girls from right around the corner and Oklahoma

Tazz: Yeah and bit of a rivalry with the team they're facing tonight (finishes as _Wild Thing_ by Tone Loc hits)

Announcer: And their opponents from Redonndo Beach CA. Lonnie Starr and Connie Garcia Retro Rave! (Connie and Lonnie make their way to the ring in their 80's style gear consisting of day glow yellow cheetah print thong Leotards over ultra sheer black see through dancers tights and day glow yellow boots and armbands that match their leotards. Lonnie has her hair teased up like Patti Smyth's at the end of the _Warrior_ video Connie has her hair like Like Lisa Lisa's in the _Lost In Emmotion_ video with a tie up headband that matches her leotard both are wearing day glow yellow knee pads and day glow yellow cheetah print short kimono style robes)

Mike:Tazz to talk about rivalry this all started because Retro Rave got jealous of the Murphy Sisters

for being picked by you and the other judges

Tazz:Yeah and I stand by my decission well if they didn't like it oh well you move on the Murphys came out on top

Mike:Well we'll see who comes out on top this time as we see Connie Gracia and Tamra Murphy start this match

Tamra hits Connie with a standing dropkick and follows up quickly by picking her up and whipping her into the ropes and hitting her with a jumping clothesline as she bounces back

Tazz: Tamra Murphy not wasting anytime hitting Connie with everything now the tag to Billie

Billie jumps in over the top rope and hits Connie with a double leg drop. She then picks her up and whips her into a corner and hits her with a forearm splash followed by stand on the ropes and hitting her with punches.

Mike: Billie Bronco Murphy going to work with those right hands.

Billie hits Connie with a headscissors take down then tags in Tamra

Tazz: Billie with that headscissors now the tag to Tamra frequent tags by the sisters

Tamra picks Connie up and hits her with a sit out powerbomb and goes for a pin only getting a two.

Mike: Connie Garcia kicks out at two

Tamra picks Billie up and hits her with a forearm shiver then hits her with an Irish whip. Lonnie hits her with blind tag. Then hits Tamra with a Thez press.

Tazz: Blind tag followed by the Thez press working Tamra with the left and rights

Lonnie picks Tamra up and hits her with a scoop slam making Tamra grab her back

Mike: Big scoop slam by Lonnie Starr with a big scoop slam hurting the back of Tamra Murphy (Lonnie backs into the ropes and hits Tamra with a kick to the back) Now the boot to the back

Lonnie quickly puts Tamra into a surfboard variation.

Tazz: Now Lonnie with that surfboard putting pressure on the back

Billie starts stomping and clapping trying to get the crowd on her sister's side. Tamra starts to fight out of the hold as the crowd gets behind her

Mike: The crowd getting behind Tamra Murphy

Tamra rolls Lonnie on to her back making her break the hold

Tazz: Tamra able to break but the damage might be done

Tamra gets up holding her back as Lonnie does and goes to kick her and Lonnie catches her foot and Tamra counters with an enziguri knocking Lonnie to the mat. The goes to the top rope

Mike: Big time enziguri by Tamra now Tamra going up top

Tamra waits for Lonnie to get up and hits her with the OK. Lullaby (Corkscrew elbow from the top rope) and hooks the leg for the pin

Tazz: Cover by Tamra Murphy 1,2 (Connie comes in and kicks Tamra)

Mike: And Connie breaks the the pin

The ref gets Connie out of the ring Tamra tags Billie and hits Lonnie with a running knee left as she tries to get up then drags her to the corner as Billie climbs to the top rope

Tazz: This could be it for Lonnie Starr

Tamra puts Lonnie in position for a Kudo driver and Billie grabs her legs they then hit her with the Straight out of Tulsa (combination Kudo Driver top rope double leg drop)

Mike: Straight out of Tulsa connects cover 1,2 …... (Connie comes in and tackles Tamra onto Billie making her break the pin) And Connie breaks the pin again

Tamra and Connie roll out of the ring fighting Billie slaps the mat and gets the refs attention and quickly pins Lonnie only getting two and a half

Tazz: Lonnie Starr gets the shoulder up

Billie rolls her over and puts her in a half Bostan Crab and the ref ask if Lonnie wants to tap

Tazz: Billie Murphy with that half crap as we see Connie Garcia and Tamra get back on the apron

Lonnie starts crawling for the ropes and Billie tries to add more pressure on the hold. Lonnie gets to the ropes and grabs them making Billie break the hold.

Mike: Billie has to break the hold as Lonnie Starr gets to the ropes.

Lonnie tries using the ropes to get up and Billie grabs her legs and kicks her in the midsection and and yanks her off the ropes slamming her to the mat the ref argues with Billie if it was a low blow. Lonnie then rolls Billie up grabs her tights and puts her feet on the ropes and the ref counts three

Announcer: Here are your winners Retro Rave! (Connie and Lonnie's music hits and they roll from the ring)

Mike: Well Retro Rave stealing the win and (Billie Dives over the top rope taking out Connie and Lonnie. Tamra hops out and starts helping Billie beat them up)

Tazz: Well The Murphy Sister's aren't going to take it lying down as We see TNA Security Lets take it back to Jeremy Borash who is standing by with the knockouts champ (Camra cuts back to Kim and JB Kim is wearing a WLW shirt and jeans holding the knockouts belt)

JB: Thanks Mike Tazz Kim you are less than an hour or so away from defending your title against Juketsu Midori what

Kim: Ok JB lets cut the BS JUKETSU TONIGHT YOUR MASK COMES OFF! I don't care if you bleed! I don't care if I break your neck! I get off on being a champion I get off on causing pain and I get of on my Angel Man and tonight I climax multiple times

JB: One last thing with the future of the WLW hienging on your fiancee's title defense what happens if David loses

Kim: Look where ever my black winged Angel man goes I go and whatever happens to night the WLW is always family (Camra cuts to the ring as Magnus's music hits)

Tazz: Kim our knockouts champion very optimistic but right now its triple threat time

Mike: That's right three way number one contenders match starts now lets take it up to Christy with the introductions

Christy: The following contest is set for one fall introducing first from Kingsland England Magnus

**After the match: **

Mike: Magnus coming out on top and gets the win and the Tittle shot against the winner of tonights World Heavyweight Title match this Thursday on Impact but right now lets go to JB in the back with Anthony Davis (Camera cut to the back in the locker room where Anthony is in his workout shorts putting his knee pads on)

JB: Anthony tonight you get your first shot at the world title and a shot to end the WLW if you win how do you feel

Anthony: Instead of how I feel I want to address David. David tonight the angelic age of wrestling ends as you fall and your wings break and I scatter you and your family to the four winds the whole world will Know the name Anthony Davis. You're always talking about your doomsday clock funny how tonight your time runs out (cuts to arena where Kenny King's music hits)

Mike: Well the number one contender sure of himself but right now lets shift gears to the X Division

Announcer: The following contest is set for one fall and is for the X- Division championship introducing first from Las Vegas NV. Kenny King!

Tazz: Well here comes my boy K2 Kenny King

Mike: Kenny King getting a shot at X-Division gold here (Finishes as Grayson's music hits )

Announcer: And his opponent from the Village section of NY. Representing the WLW he is the TNA X Division Champion Grayson Shaw! (Grayson makes his way to the ring in his pink and green speedo style gear and matching knee pads and kick pads wearing the X division belt his is its natural black with pink and green streaks his make up matches his gear and he is no longer wearing the eyepatch)

Tazz: Well her comes the champ the delectable bisexual the X-division champ Grayson Shaw a fellow New York boy and Mike are you noticing something about the champ

Mike: Yes the eye patch that we've seen him wear for months is gone Doctors have said that the injuries to his eye have healed and he no longer has to wear the eye patch now lets see how he doe without it as this match gets started

Grayson and Kenny start circling the ring Kenny goes for a lock up but Grayson shoots behind him and grabs Kenny's butt making Kenny look at him as he blows him a kiss

Mike: The champ getting a little flirtatious with Kenny King

Tazz: Look it no secret Grayson is Bi he told me sometimes he likes to use it to throw people off

Kenny and Grayson go into a collar and elbow hold Grayson shoots behind him and hooks in a waist lock and kind of grabs and gropes him and Kenny elbows him and follows it with an Irish whip Grayson does a cartwheel half way through then lays across the ropes like Austin Aries and blows a kiss at Kenny. Kenny charges at him and Grayson floats over him and hit him with two back to back German suplexs the second being a release German then follows it with a front flip leg drop and goes for the pin only getting a two count

Mike: Two count by the champion after that display of his gymnastic ability (Grayson picks Kenny up a gives him a hip toss Kenny lands on his feet a hits Grayson with a jumping enzguri )

Tazz: Well Shaw a former gymnast but right now I'm more concerned with that kick Kenny King just hit him with ( Grayson staggers to the corner holding his eye)

Mike: The X-division champion holding that eye he wore the patch on

Kenny goes to pull Grayson out of the corner and Grayson grabs her and kisses him on the lips and kicks him in the midsection and hits him with the play toy(Mitchinoku Driver) and pins him

Tazz: Play toy following that kiss cover 1,2,3! its over

Announcer: Heres your winner and still X Division Champion Grayson Shaw! (as his music hits Grayson calls for the mic )

Grayson: Cut the music (Music stops) After tonight it doesn't matter whose the champion or if there is a WLW or not Destination X I fully intend on giving up my title and becoming the first opnely homosexual / bisexual world champion in wrestling history! (fans cheer) So says the Diva the delectable bisexual your fabulous one Grayson Shaw (Grayson drops his mic and leaves)

Mike: Well the X-division champion making his intentions clear but speaking of clear intentions its almost time for the first of our double main event. The Knockouts title match between Juektsu Midori. (camera shows Juketsu arriving) A few months ago the mystrious masked woman from Japan arrived (shows Juketsu attacking Kim) And from the moment she got here she made it clear she wanted to destroy Kim Blackthorn (Shows her coming out with Vanessa)

Tazz: Yeah aligning herself with Vanessa Mast (Shows the repeated attacks on Kim) And bringing up a unknown past that Kim seems to have no knowledge of and finally Kim had had enough

Mike: And that brings us to the match if Kim wins she get to pull off Juketsu's Mask if she loses she said she'd rip it off anyway

Tazz: Well without further wait lets get this started (Juketsu' s music hits and she walks to the ring wearing a black and gold version of her gear and mask being accompined by Vanessa)

Mike: Their she is the challenger from Osaka Japan being followed by her manager Vanessa Trinity Mast

Tazz: Well VTM has a chance to run the company so to speak as she could walk away with both the Knockouts and world championships (Kim's music hits and Kim makes her way to the ring wearing ring gear consisting of black tights with a black vinyl waistband that stop right at her ankle with an air brushed neon blue cobra with green eyes wrapping around her left leg with decaying roses in its mouth . A neon green cobra with red eyes and decaying roses in its mouth wrapping around her right leg a matching sports bra top and Reina De La Muerte (Queen of death) airbrushed on the back. She is wearing her belt around her waist and her WLW cut)

Mike: Here comes the knockouts champ Kim Blackthorn on her way to the ring with that deadly focus in her eyes

Tazz: Yeah the Dark Queen means business as we see her get into the ring (Kim takes off her belt and hands it to the ref)

Mike: Well lets see if it helps her retain the title as we take it up to Chisrty with the introductions

Christy: The following is your knockouts main event of the evening and is for the TNA KNOCKOUTS CHAMPIONSHIP! (fans cheer) Introducing first the challenger from Osaka Japan being accompanied by Vanessa Trinity Mast JUKETSU MIDORI! (Fans boo and some cheer) and her opponent from Newberry County South Carolina representing the WLW she is the TNA KNOCKOUTS CHAMPION! KIM BLACKTHORN (fans cheer as Kim raises her arm and takes off her cutt and the bell rings)

Mike: Well now that the introductions are done lets get this match started (The Ref looks at Vanessa and kicks her out and Vanessa) Now referee Brian Hepner kicking VTM out before this match gets started and it should be easy going

Kim and Juketsu go into a collar elbow hold Kim shoots behind her and locks in a hammer lock. Juketsu reverses the hold and hits Kim with a waist lock take down the shoots on a front headlock.

Tazz: Great display of amateur ability with that front headlock

Kim starts to get her knees under her and starts pulling herself up she then grabs Juketsu and hits her with a belly to belly suplex Juketsu lands on her feet and shoves Kim into the ropes Kim hops on the middle ropes and hits a springboard moonsault and goes for a pin only getting a two count.

Mike: Two count by the champion

Kim gets up and whips Juketsu into a corner then runs up Juketsu's body and hits her with a roundhouse kick then follows it with a headscissors take down. Juketsu rolls through and hits Kim with a flying shoulder block knocking Kim to the mat and covers her but Kim gets her foot on the ropes before the two count

Tazz: Knockouts champ wisely getting her foot on the ropes

Juketsu picks Kim up and the two start having a chop battle in the middle of the ring making the fans cheer

Mike: Mid ring chop battle and neither champion or challenger showing signs of giving in

Tazz: Both these women came to wrestle and neither will give in

Kim grabs Juketsu's hand and goes to whip her into the ropes and Juketsu reverses it and sends Kim into the ropes Juketsu then goes for a clothesline and Kim tosses her to the outside making the crowd pop

Mike: Kim Blackthorn tossing Juketsu out onto the floor and momentum could change here

Kim backs into the ropes screams and runs and hits a flip dive over the ropes and nailing Juketsu

Tazz: Big time flip dive by the champion and Kim Blackthorn is in complete control now

Kim whips Juketsu into the steel steps then rolls her into the ring

Mike: Now Blackthorn rolling Juketsu cover 1,2...and Juketsu gets the shoulder up and Tazz as we get close to the forty five minute mark you've got to give it to both these women

Tazz: No doubt Mike both women showing stamina as they fight it out

Kim picks Juketsu up and jumps up and and hits her with a headbutt and falls to the mat

Mike What the hell

Tazz: Kim Blackthorn giving Juketsu a headbutt and just falling to the mat just out of it

Juketsu picks Kim's limp body up and tooks her head between her legs and hits her with the Juketsu bomb (package piledriver and pins her)

Mike: Juketsu Bomb cover 1,2,3 and Juketsu Midori is the new Knockouts champion (Juketsu music hits and Vanessa comes out )

Announcer: Here's your winner and new Knockouts Champion JUKETSU MIDORI (Vanessa hands Juketsu the belt and ask for the mic)

Vanessa: Cut the music! Hey Kimmie I think its time you see whose behind the mask

Mike: What !

Tazz: I think Juketsu is gonna unmask

Vanessa: boys hit the music (_23 _by Mike Well Made It hits and the lights dim and Juketsu starts to strut around the ring kicking her boots off)

Mike: well Tazz whats going on here (Jukets starts unzipping her jumpsuit)

Tazz: Looks Like a striptease here (Juketsu starts revealing a lacey red bra and a rose on her right breast. She unzips further revealing a stomach tattoo that says Queen City and takes her suit the rest of the way off a lacey red g-string and black fishnet thigh highs with lace tops and starts untying her mask)

Mike: Wait Tazz I recognize those tattoos don't you

Tazz: Yes I do it can't be can it (Juketsu takes off her mask revaling she's Lydia Dumas with neon blue hair cut like Miley Cyrus's and drops the mask on Kim's face)

Mike: Its is Its Lydia Dumas Vanessa's sister! I thought she was gone from this company gone from wrestling ( Vanessa puts the belt around Lydia's waist as Kim starts coming around and sees who it is as Lydia and Vanessa leave the ring and Kim looks at the mask and at the ref and realizes what's happened and runs and staggers to the ropes as Lydia and Vanessa back up the ramp)

Tazz: Well I guess Lydia was Juketsu the whole time and now Kim realizes that the fix was in

Mike: Well I hope to hear more from this but right now lets take a look at our main event of the night (the same video package that played at the top of the show before fading to the back with David in his Goku themed gear with his hood up covering his face holding his belt)

David: Anthony in a few short moments destiny takes hold the question is can you take this from me not sure you can but I am sure I look at u as a true threat now lets see if you can break an Angel (Camera cuts to the arena as the lights go dark and red strobe lights start in time with Anthony's music)

Mike: Well Tazz its main event time and there he is (Anthony walks to the ring wearing long blood red tights with a skeletal white dragon airbrushed on the side of each leg. White and black shiny kick pads matching guntlets and his normal robe )

Tazz: Right you are Mike he is the number one contender and he is I believe someone who could take the title off the Arch Angel

Mike: In his short time he has laid out many a top star including ending the career of The Renegade Katie Peritt breaking her neck and I can see him maybe taking the title from Hodges (David's music hits and he makes his usual entrance and carrying the belt)

Mike: Tazz as we see the longest reigning champion in TNA history make his way to the ring what has to be going through his mind (David walks up the ring steps and gets in the ring and opens his jacket and hand the belt to the ref

Tazz: Well the Angel is a hard man to figure out but looking in his eyes I can see that intensity and determination but also raw emotion

Mike: Enough talk lets take up to JB with the official introduction

JB: Ladies and gentlemen the following is your main event contest of the evening and is for the TNA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! (fans cheer) If the challenger wins The WLW will disband Introducing first standing on my right the challenger he weighing in a 225lbs he hails from Newberry County SC representing Mast Media he is ANTHONY DAVIS! (fans cheer and boo for Anthony)

Tazz: Davis getting some fan support

Mike: Bit of a surprise

JB: And his opponent weighing in a 230lbs from Newberry County SC he is the current and longest reigning TNA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION AND LEADER OF THE WLW THIS IS THE ARCH ANGEL DAVID HODGES (David takes off his jacket reveling his ribs are taped up)

Tazz: Well Hodges still sporting those busted ribs

Mike: Well lets see if it hinders him as we the bell ring

David and Anthony circle the ring sizing each other up and go into a lock up and David whips Anthony into the ropes. Anthony tries coming back but David drops down and avoids it. Anthony comes back again and David hits him with a high armdrag. Anthony kips up and and David goes for a drop kick and Anthony blocks it into a powerbomb and knocks David to the mat. Anthony then grabs David's legs and sling shots him into the ropes and David Hops on the top rope and flips over Anthony and the two stare each other down as the fans cheer

Mike: High energy offense by these two in the early going

Tazz: Yeah no headlocks or hold in this one

Anthony and David go into a lock up Anthony whips David into the corner. David hops on the top rope and goes for a cross body but Anthony spears him in mid making him fall to the mat clutching his ribs

Mike: Big time spear to the inured ribs of the champion (Anthony pushes pass the ref and starts kicking David in the ribs)

Tazz: Those broken rib like a big target of The Arch Angel (David rolls out of the ring and starts tearing the tape of his ribs and the camera shows him spit up blood as Anthony goes up top)

Mike: Davis now going up top now as we see the blood flowing from Hodges mouth

Anthony goes for a suicide dive and David jumps up and flap jacks him into the guard rail

Tazz: That may be from the blow to the ribs he took but right now David's on a roll (David grabs Anthony and hits him with a tornado DDT)

Mike: Big time tornado DDT on the concrete ! By the champion! And Hodges is cooking on all cylinders. (David takes the rest of the tape off his ribs)

Tazz: We've seen how blood gets the champ going and we are seeing that now.

David picks Anthony up by the back of the tights and throws him into the steps making him hit the guard rail

Mike: Davis now busted open

David runs and goes for a spinning heel kick but Anthony moves. Anthony then hits him with a bull dog busting him open and pulls David back into the ring

Tazz: Big time bull dog now both men back in the ring

Anthony puts David into a standing Koji clutch then dorps his full weight onto David's neck and shoulder

Mike: Anarchist Cookbook cover 1,2,...Hodges kicks out ! (Anthony stomps on David's shoulder then picks him up and gives him a few chops)

Tazz: That Anarchist cookbook that's 227lbs crashing down on your shoulder that hurts no matter who you are

Anthony goes for an Irish whip and David reverses it sending him into the corner then hits him with the BLVD OF BROKEN DREAMS (front flip corner dropkick) Followed By the Wing and a Prayer (Stratifaction)

Mike: Blvd of Broken Dreams followed by the wing and a prayer and the champ is in control

David grabs Anthony and hit him with the Michael Sword

Tazz: Michael Sword cover 1,2... Kick out (fans start the this is Awesome chants)

David picks Anthony up on his shoulders and hits him with the Black Wing cutter and goes for the pin again

Mike: Black wing cutter cover 1,2... and Davis gets the shoulder up

David gets up and goes to the top rope and goes for a swanton but Anthony gets his knees up driving them in his ribs making David roll over holding his ribs

Tazz: Davis driving his knees into those ribs and you Hodges is coughing up blood again (Ref starts the ten count as David and Anthony get to their feet)

Mike: Both men bloodied and beaten getting to their feet as we draw close to the sixty minute mark

Anthony grabs David tosses him up and hits him with the Dark Star Run (Lethal Injection) then the cover

Tazz: Dark Star Run that finisher that we rarely see from Davis Cover 1,2 …..NO! (As David gets his shoulder up Kim Mandy Taylor Charlie Shad, Grayson Mia MsChif and Abyss walk out all except Abyss wearing a WLW shirt or cut walk out to the ring)

Mike: And as we see the members of the WasteLand Warriors come out to the ring

Anthony pulls David up by the head and drives his knees into his midsection. As Vanessa the entitled and Lydia come out through the crowd

Tazz: Now we have Mast media come out

Anthony picks David up and goes to whip him but David reveres it and sends him in the corner. David sets him up on the top rope then puts him in a full nelson and stands he and Anthony on the top rope and hits him with the S.A.T 2.0 (Full nelson shooting star press off the top rope) and goes for the pin

Mike: Hodges with that 2.0 cover 1,2 …... kick out! (both support groups start trying to get the crowd on David or Anthony' side as David gets up holding his ribs and pulls Anthony up ) and you see Mast Media and the WLW trying to rally behind each man

Tazz: Yeah both these to have to be running on fumes at this point but still leaving it in that ring

Anthony kicks David in the ribs making him cough up large amount of blood and then turns him and hits The Anarchist Cookbook again making a shot gun like pop to sound off in the ring mics and David to writhe in pain and clutch his shoulder in pain and Anthony goes for the pin

Mike: Anarchist cookbook 1,2...HODGES KICKS OUT! ( Anthony sits back on his knees frustrated as the ref checks Davids shoulder and shows a bone out of place and his arm hanging a bit)

Tazz: Yeah that shoulder doesn't look too good did you hear that Mike it sounded like gun went off.

David holding his shoulder starts using the ropes to pull himself up as Shad hops up on the apron and punches him knocking him back down

Mike: What the Hell Shad Gaspard just punched David while the ref was keeping Davis back (the WLW members look shocked)

Tazz: What the hell is going on here

Anthony comes up and scoops David up on his shoulders and hits him with the black Wing cutter

Mike: Black wing cutter! Black wing cutter by Davis!

Tazz: Cover 1,2,3! New champion

Announcer: Here's your winner and new TNA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! ANTHONY DAVIS! (Anthony's music hit and Vanessa and Shad come in and the rest of the WLW looks on in shock with Charlie and Kim shedding tears as Shad and Vanessa hand Anthony David's belt and Anthony puts his foot on David's chest)

Mike: Well we have a new champion and Tazz you know what that means

Tazz: That's right as of right now the Wasteland Warriors no longer exist

* * *

**A/N: Well folks I'm sad to say from this moment on the WLW no longer exist. I know I know sad right anyway this is gonna be the last appearance of the Angel Man for a while. Hey don't worry I have huge plans for whats around the corner**


End file.
